Wolf Love
by suomynonAX
Summary: Ruby Rose, a young wolf Faunus just entering society. Loving and beloved by the world, let's watch warmly as she grows up.
1. Initiation

**Alternatively titled: Everyone Loves Wolf-Ruby. I am still learning how to write, so comments and critiques welcomed.**

**The cover image for this story can be found on my tumblr, the link is in my profile. If it is buried under some posts, you can search for it using 'wolflove'. Comments and critiques on my art is welcomed as well!**

**That said, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Initiation

"HAHAHAHAhA!"

"Ruby! This was a horrible idea!"

"Aww, come on! It's fun!"

"I fail to see how clinging onto a giant Nevermore for dear life can be fun!"

Weiss sighed as she thought back to how her day had gone so wrong.

That morning, she had woken up from a terrible dream of her first day. In the dream, some idiot had knocked over her dust suitcases and proceeded to sneeze and blew both of them into the stratosphere. Thankfully it was only a dream and her first day had gone without incident.

Upon waking, she had met with Pyrrha Nikos, the only other student she saw as a capable partner. There was one blonde guy, Jaune something-or-other, who seemed interested in her, but the boy was clearly out of his league. He didn't even know what a landing strategy was.

And to think Pyrrha was seemingly interested in him.

A few glyphs helped her landing and she took off before someone found Pyrrha… or her first. A rustle nearby grabbed her attention and she readied her weapon.

Three Beowolves burst from the undergrowth. Her eyes narrowed and her muscles tensed, ready to spring forward and impale them.

But they all ran pass her.

Without even looking back, they disappeared. If the Grimm were running from something, it might be another hunter. She cautiously pushed aside the branches and saw a gruesome scene.

Drenched in red, the figure of a small girl slaughtered the last Beowolf. Blood dripped from her hands and some must have splattered onto her face.

Forgetting the initiation for a moment, she looked into the girl's silvery eyes underneath the red hood. A chill shot down her spine as the eyes glazed with bloodlust stared back.

But in an instant, an innocent shine returned to them.

"Hiya! My names Ruby! Who are you?"

Being addressed snapped her out of her stupor. "Weiss. Weiss Schnee," she answered, awaiting the recognition that follows her name.

Instead, the girl just walked over to the bushes to gather leaves and wiped the blood away.

"Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss~"

"Ahem, yes?"

"Hmm?" the girl turned back around and tilted her head cutely.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just felt like saying your name," Ruby grinned.

Weiss felt the heat creeping up her face. "W-well, stop it!"

Ruby certainly had skill; the carcasses strewn about were a testament to that. Weiss did not see Ruby at the launch, but she supposed she could be worse off. At least Ruby was not that blonde buffoon.

"I suppose this makes us partners," Weiss said tentatively.

Attempting to take control of the situation, she pointed in a direction and started walking. "This way then. I will not allow you to dilly-dally and make me suffer a lower grade."

Glancing back, she saw Ruby following along, though the girl was distracted by the most inane of movements from leaves to butterflies.

Weiss wasn't quite sure what happened, but somehow or other they ended up clinging to a giant Nevermore's talons.

What she was sure of was…

"This is going so far beyond stupid!"

"In a good way?"

"How can it possibly be good?!"

"Well, if you want off, we can always jump!"

"Are you insane?!"

And of course Ruby had already jumped. Before she even finished suggesting that course of action actually.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" her laugher echoed around the forest as she plummeted towards the ground.

Bracing herself, Weiss saw a blonde blur whizzed by and slammed into Ruby, sending both of them into a tree. A few people have already gathered by some ruins below, and Pyrrha ran towards them with a Deathstalker in tow.

Weiss let go and placed several glyphs to act as stepping-stones. Thank goodness she remembered she could do that, otherwise letting go without a means to land would have been fairly idiotic.

Once on the ground, she looked up to see Pyrrha using the Deathstalker's swipe to propel herself towards the group, putting a sizable distance between them. Weiss quickly made her way to join and was introduced to everyone.

"Yes, pleasantries aside, perhaps we should move quickly," she gestured to the two Grimm.

"Heh. Leave it to me," Ruby growled.

In an instant, Ruby flashed in front of the scorpion and attacked. Lashing out with her hands, sparks flew from wherever Ruby struck the creature's exoskeleton.

"That idiot is going to get herself killed," Weiss muttered as she took off as well.

Closing the distance, she saw that Ruby's attacks were not doing much at all, aside from annoying the scorpion.

_Oh Deathstalker, I somewhat understand that feeling well._

Unfortunately, Ruby did not notice this at all.

The poised stinger stabbed forward. Weiss raised a wall of ice, quickly encasing the stinger and both claws. This also had the benefit of grabbing Ruby's attention.

"Whoa!"

"You are so childish," Weiss berated the smaller girl. "And dim-witted, too hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style."

Ruby glanced back at the stuck scorpion. "Aww, come on! We can totally take this guy on," she pouted.

Weiss grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the group. "Look, our objective is right in front of us. We don't have to waste time fighting them."

"Run and live, " Jaune nodded. "That's an idea I can get behind."

He picked up a white rook, leaving Ruby to pick the white knight.

A loud crack from the ice reminded them that there are still two large Grimm after them.

"If we're heading back to the school now, there's a way up that way," Ruby pointed. "There are these walkways that guy can't cross."

"Then let's move," Ren spoke. "Please lead the way."

Ruby nodded and sprinted off. She paused every once in a while to allow everyone else to catch up.

"Guys, heads up!" Jaune shouted.

A volley of feathers rained down and would have skewered them had they not heard the warning.

"Nora, distract it."

"On it!" The ginger girl took her weapon and fired several grenades that seemed to affect the Nevermore slightly.

Another volley was aimed straight at her, but Weiss grabbed her and propelled both of them away with a glyph.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha urged as she reached the edge of the walkway. She turned around along with Ren and Blake, and the three open-fired upon the Deathstalker to help buy time.

However, the moment they made it half way across the bridge, the Nevermore crashed into the foundations, separating the teams.

"We gotta get over there. They need help!" Jaune cried upon seeing Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake stranded with the Deathstalker.

"Leave it to me!" Nora shouted as she smashed the bridge to send both of them flying to help.

In a bizarre twist, Blake was pushed off the edge. She managed to swing onto the Nevermore, deal several ineffective slashes, and land next to Yang.

"It's tougher than it looks," she grimaced.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got," Yang yells.

They readied and primed their weapons and fired at will.

The Nevermore simply dodged or shrugged off every shot. Crashing once again into the ruins, it destroyed most of their footholds.

Each girl quickly ran up the falling debris, eventually regaining ground. The moment she landed, Yang ran off to fire more shots at the bird.

"None of this is working," Weiss muttered.

"Weiss! Weiss! Plan!" Ruby shouted.

Throughout everything, Ruby had not been able to do much, lacking any form of ranged attack.

_Does she really fight with her bare hands?_

Ruby whispered the plan to Weiss who stared back incredulously.

"That's insane!" Weiss shouted. "And suicidal!"

Ruby flashed a grin before flashing to Yang and Blake to fill them in.

Weiss shook her head and started to prepare her glyphs. While she may not agree with the plan, it was certainly better than the lack of ideas she was having.

She looked up to see Yang jumping into the Nevermore's beak, firing shot after heated shot into its maw.

Yang jumped out the moment it was distracted, letting the bird careen into the cliff-side.

It tried to steady itself, but Weiss jumped forward and froze its tail-feathers to the rocks.

She flipped back onto the platform and glanced behind her to see Blake's weapon suspended between two pillars and stretched taunt by Blake and her clone. Loaded onto the makeshift slingshot was Ruby.

SNAP!

Ruby is launched forward by the slingshot. Weiss quickly formed a propulsion glyph right behind Ruby's feet as she passes. Yang followed up immediately by smashing the glyph with a punch.

Ruby accelerated into a red streak, a red lance to pierce the heart of the Nevermore.

Silence.

The Nevermore was like a statue. Only the jets of blood from its chest disturbed the solemn air.

Slowly, it fell forward into the ravine.

Ruby hung onto the rock-face with one hand. She breathed heavily while covered head to toe in blood, but waved and grinned to the girls that helped her.

* * *

The moment they returned, Weiss and Ruby were ordered to the headmaster's office where Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch awaited.

Glynda took one look at Ruby before flicking her riding crop. Every speck of blood on the girl was pulled off and sent down the drain.

Ruby started to grin at her thankfully but immediately wilted from the severity of Glynda's glare. Glynda took Ruby to another room, leaving Weiss alone with Ozpin.

"I must say I am impressed, Ms. Schnee. Not many students can take on an adult Nevermore and win, and certainly never during initiation."

"Not at all, sir," Weiss blushed at the praise. "But truth be told, Ruby came up with the plan."

"Ah yes, what do you make of her?"

_Rash. Impulsive. Deliriously happy. Insufferably optimistic. Fast. Strong._

"While I believe Pyrrha and I would have been the best match, Ruby is suitably skilled."

"I see," Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Come with me for a bit, Ms. Schnee."

He led her to another room. A one-way glass wall stood between them and Ruby being chastised by Glynda.

"You went against specific instructions not to enter the forest and disrupted the initiation. Furthermore, you endangered not only yourself but several students."

With every word, Ruby seemed to shrink smaller and smaller into her chair.

"Anything you have to say for yourself?"

"Is Weiss going to be okay?" Ruby whispered.

"You see Ms. Schnee," Ozpin addressed Weiss while keeping his gaze on the scene in front of him. "Due to circumstances, Ruby is staying at Beacon, under the care of the faculty. She was not supposed to be in the forest today, and would certainly not be entering as a student for another two years."

Weiss gaped at him in shock.

"Unfortunately, as you are not a student, Ms. Schnee is left without a partner," Glynda explained. "Which also means she technically fails the initiation."

"T-then I'll become a student!" Ruby shouted. "Then she won't fail, right?"

"Impossible," Glynda shot her down immediately. "Putting aside the age issue, you are not ready."

"Then I'll just have to be ready," Ruby argued. "I can't let Weiss get in trouble because of me."

"Are you truly prepared for that, Ruby?" Ozpin spoke.

Ruby must have heard him because she starts looking wildly around the room.

"Yeah. I don't care what it takes, but I'll become a student. I'll become Weiss' partner! And I'll be the best partner she's ever had!"

"Bold words. Well then, there's only one issue at hand."

Ozpin pressed a button on the wall and the section slid out of view, revealing Ozpin and Weiss.

"What do you think, Ms. Schnee?"

* * *

**Extra:**

On their way back, everyone talked excitedly about the battle they just had. Taking on two Grimm that might have been decades, if not centuries, old is no mean feat. Ruby had impressed everyone with her plan, though the girl still walked behind everyone, dripping blood everywhere.

"So we need to come up with a super awesome name for that attack!" Nora shouted. "That way, if you guys need to use it again, you'd be ready."

"Hopefully, we never will," Weiss muttered. The plan had been reckless at best and a small part of her worried for the girl when she was hurled like a javelin.

"You could just call it, throw Ruby at the opponent," Jaune suggested.

"Nope," Yang spoke, popping the 'p'. "We need to come up with the longest, coolest, most ridiculous name ever."

And so they went back and forth adding more and more needless words onto the unnecessary name. Blake, Pyrrha, and even Ren offered suggestions during various parts of the process.

"Okay so here's the name!" Nora announced while bouncing up and down.

[Red Rose Sign] ~ Ruinous Barbed Heartseeking Thorn Transcending the Bonds of Friendship - Scarlet Spear of Striking Death Flight (featuring Ruby Rose)

"It's got everything," Yang nodded. "It's got square brackets, it's got parentheses, it's got a dash, it's got one of those squiggly thing."

Weiss face-palmed. Was this what she had to look forward to for the next four years?

* * *

**Alternative Alternative title: How many references did you catch?**

**Please leave a review, favorite, or follow if you'd like and I hope to see you next chapter.**


	2. Tales and Tails

**Aww, you guys are great. I got more alerts and favorites than I would have thought. **

**Glad to know that I'm catching some of your interests, and I hope I can deliver unto your expectations. **

**That said, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tales and Tails

Weiss was not sure why she chose as she did. But she was regretting her choice at this moment.

"Blake Belladona. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. You have returned with the white knight. From this moment on, you are team RWBY… led by Ruby."

_Well, this will be interesting._ Blake looked over to see Weiss' face scrunched in shock. Yang was clapping Ruby's back and shouting congratulations.

Blake did not know what to make of this. Yesterday, she had sensed a lingering smell on the campus. A Faunus' scent would only be that strong if someone had been around for at least two months. Students were only returning from summer, and none of the professors matched the smell.

She was certain every other Faunus also realized this. Furthermore, last night she had heard a faint howl in the forest. Different than a Beowolf's call, there was still something primal that sent chills down her spine.

It does not take a genius to put two and two together and realize it was Ruby.

But just what was Ruby?

Retreating to their room, Blake fondled her bow a bit. Behind the thin cloth concealed her ears: her Faunus heritage. She had her reasons for hiding that, and she will respect Ruby's reasons to hide hers.

Coming out of the bathroom, she saw Weiss readying her bed, while Yang and Ruby were talking animatedly about the fight earlier. She made her own bed and fell into quiet slumber, dreaming of red and wolf packs.

"GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!"

Blake shot out of her bed in alarm, her hand already on Gambol Shroud before she realized it and her body tensed to attack.

Ruby had woken up the team, and probably the rest of the dorm.

Blake sighed and put away her weapon. Good thing Ruby didn't use a whistle or some other loud, high-pitched sound. With such sensitive hearing, both Faunus' ears would be ringing for hours.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss screeched.

Blake had to cover her ears, while she saw Ruby pulling down on her hood.

"It's a beautiful day! And I'm finally a student! And I wanted to go to classes with you! And, and-"

Weiss covered Ruby's mouth and gave her a pointed glare, shutting the girl up immediately.

"First order of business, we get ready. Second order of business, we get our necessities from our luggage."

"Way ahead of you," Yang piped up from behind a large cardboard box. She had already been pulling stuff out, a large poster of the Achieve Men hung sportingly on the wall.

While they all set to work unpacking, Ruby ran around trying to help any and all of them.

"Hey Blake, what are these?" Ruby asked as she places some books on a shelf.

Blake saw it was one of her classical literature. She had to carefully give Ruby some of her less embarrassing works when she came over to help.

"It's the story of a large Grimm whale called Moby and the driven obsessed huntsman who seeks revenge," Blake recalled from her memory. She never could decide if the story was just a story, or if it was an encyclopedia for future hunters to fight against aquatic Grimm with a framing device.

"Oooh," Ruby cooed while shelving it away. "Can you tell me the story one day?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Sure. You can read it if you want. In fact, any of these books here are free to read if you're interested." Blake's eyes widened as she saw Ruby reach towards a certain book.

"Ah! Ruby, why don't you see if Weiss needs help with… putting up curtains?"

"Okay." Ruby cheerfully went over to bother Weiss.

Blake sighed in relief. Ninjas of Love was not considered decent literature, for any occasion.

"Do you need help with anything Ruby?" Yang asked as she finished up her luggage.

"Ah, that's okay. I don't have anything to unpack."

"Oh? That's right, you're staying at Beacon," Weiss muttered. "But surely you still have things to unpack?"

"Nope!" Ruby chirped. "Ah! Are you finished yet? We still have to get to class!"

"Alright, alright," Weiss calmed her down. She took a look around the room to make sure everything is in order. Since they only had three people's worth of luggage, there were plenty of spaces for beds and livable area. Less luggage also meant they finished with time to spare. "What classes do we have?"

"Pete – I mean, Professor Port's Grimm Studies this morning. And then Professor Oobleck's World History."

"Ruby, you only sound excited right now because you never had classes before," Yang complained with a grin.

"Hush," Weiss scolded. "Don't try to tempt her to be a slacker."

"Let's go! Let's go!"

"Don't pull on me!" Weiss cried as Ruby dragged her down the hall.

* * *

_Well that could have certainly ended better._ Blake thought as she left Professor Port's class.

Class started out well enough. Ruby was literally bouncing around in her seat and Nora followed along while the professor droned on about his escapades. In the corner of her eye, she saw Weiss' fuse growing shorter and shorter as Ruby's antics drew the attention of the class.

When a volunteer was asked to demonstrate a fight against a Grimm, Weiss naturally raised her hand. The rest of the team, herself included, showed Weiss support, but throughout the match, Ruby kept shouting suggestions at her. Things came to a tipping point when Ruby shouted for Weiss to aim for the stomach and Weiss exploded at the girl.

_Poor Ruby._ Ruby had only been trying to help Weiss, though Blake could understand that Ruby could be overbearing at times. Still, it was no reason to lash out at the girl in the middle of class.

After the debacle, Weiss finished off the Grimm, and Ruby was silent and unmoving until after class was dismissed. She filed out with the rest of them, hood raised, head low, and completely silent. Everyone had offered words of encouragement to her, but no response. Weiss had stormed off to their next class before everyone else.

Hopefully World History with Professor Oobleck would be better.

"Welcome to World History where we will be reading and reflecting upon the major historical events that have helped to shape our society into the way it is today by understanding the context and implications of cultural, geological, and genetic diversities and interpret how this information will impact the progression of society as a whole. Any questions?"

Blake blinked as the professor spoke in one breath. He zipped around the room, periodically sipping from his cup, but his lecture remained uninterrupted. Many students had given up trying to take notes, though Weiss was adamantly refusing to give in.

"Now then, a bit of class participation. I will randomly choose one of you to read a passage aloud to the class and you will give your interpretation of the event, taking into account the cause, effect, and author of the passage."

His fingers typed on his scroll briefly. "Let's see now. Page 302, passage 10. Third chair, row five… Ruby Rose."

Ruby perked her head up at the mention of her name and looked to the professor. She looked down at her book again and started turning pages, but doesn't stop.

"No… that's alright Ms. Rose," Oobleck spoke. "Please see me after class. We'll need to have someone else read instead. Hrm… same passage, eighth chair, row two… Nora Valkyrie."

After class, Weiss once again stomped off while Yang headed off somewhere. Blake was tempted to return to her bed and curl up with a book, but something felt off. Ruby had been acting strangely, and though she did not want to eavesdrop, her curiosity got the better of her.

Leaning against the doorframe, she heard sniffling from inside the room. Ruby's sniffling.

"Here, dry your tears," Oobleck offered her a handkerchief. "I am sorry Ruby, but now that you are a student you will not be shown favoritism. Not with me, and not with any of the other professors."

"I know," Ruby answered sadly. By now, the handkerchief was dripping wet. "Glyn- I mean, Professor Goodwitch warned me I wasn't ready." Fresh tears welled up, and she quickly rubbed them away with her sleeve. Oobleck placed a hand on her shoulder to sympathize.

"B-but I have to be! Weiss needs a partner, so I have to be the best partner. And Team RWBY needs a leader, so I have to be the best leader!"

"Ruby, it's only been one day. You weren't expected to be a student, let alone a leader, for another two years. You are not going to be perfect, and you will certainly not be the best."

"B-but!"

He knelt down to be eye level with her. "Ruby, listen to me. Take a look at this." He pointed to the bookshelf completely filled with encyclopedias on every era. "Through the course of history, the greatest man and woman started as something small. Even yours truly," he gave a small smile.

"It is not what we will become that defines us, but what we can do here and now that defines what we will become."

Ruby looked forlornly at the shelf. "I wish I knew that. But I can't even read, so I don't know that."

He held his gaze on her for a bit longer, before nodding slowly. The realization struck her.

Ruby threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks Professor!"

Releasing him from her hug, Ruby sped out the door. Not two steps out, she turned around to face Blake.

* * *

Weiss was angry. She had gone to the roof after Oobleck's class to clear her head, and she happened upon Professor Port. Their conversation had not gone the way she wanted it to.

He had allowed her to rant about Ruby's behavior in silence before speaking firmly to her.

"And despite lagging behind everyone else, despite how much more work she would have to do just to be on the same footing as everyone else, she chose to become your partner," he stated solemnly. "Had she not, she would have been punished more severely, but would have had an infinitely easier time in the long run. Why do you think this is, Ms. Schnee?"

She held her tongue. She knew why Ruby chose to be her partner. Ruby said as much herself: so that Weiss wouldn't fail.

"I still don't understand why she was made leader," she muttered.

"I don't either," Port answered amicably. "But I don't disagree with Professor Ozpin. In all my years, the man has never steered me wrong."

Thus Weiss was angry. She was angry at Ruby for being at the initiation, among other things. She was angry at Ozpin for appointing Ruby as leader. She was angry at herself for not being better.

Most of all, she was angry at being angry and not letting go.

The more rational side of her agreed with what Professor Port had said. She barely knew Ruby and Ruby was the one who coordinated the attack against the Nevermore.

She sighed as she opened the dorm's door. Yang was sitting on her bed, but the other two were nowhere to be found.

"Where are Ruby and Blake?" she asked. Making amends was not something she normally did, nor did it come easily to her. But she had to start somewhere.

"Why? So you can shout at her some more?" Yang spoke neutrally, but Weiss can feel the prickling disdain in her words.

"No, I just… I just want to talk to her," Weiss answered while looking at the ground.

"Talk to her…" Yang left the statement trailing. She stared at Weiss for a while before getting off the bed and dragging her out by the arm.

"W-wha! Let go of me!"

"You want to know where they went right? Well, keep your voice down."

Of all places, Yang dragged her to the library. Yang led her to the second floor, and they looked down to see Ruby and Blake pouring over a book.

"The r-rain is falling all a-around. It falls on f-ields and… trees. It falls on… u…uh…m… …" Ruby stuttered over the words with a frown on her face.

"Umbrellas," Blake helped Ruby pronounce the word.

"It falls on umbrellas here. And on the ships at sea." Ruby finished with a bright grin.

"Good job, Ruby," Blake congratulates her. "You're picking this up really fast."

When Ruby saw her standing outside the door, Blake was worried that Ruby would accuse her of eavesdropping. Instead, the girl grabbed onto her arm and pleaded for Blake to teach her reading. For the past few hours, Blake had taught her basic phonics and they read a few short stories and poems together. Each time they finished one, Ruby's eyes would sparkle and she would grab another one.

"But it's getting pretty late. We should head back."

"Okay Blake. Thanks again. You can go back first. I want to keep practicing for a little bit longer." Already, her hand was flipping the pages to find another poem.

Blake smirked wryly. She fully understood what it's like when absorbed in a good read. She discreetly looked to the upper floors and nodded at her two teammates. While Ruby was too distracted to notice her surroundings, Blake knew when the two entered.

"Well, there's that. I'm gonna head back too. What about you?"

"You go on ahead Yang," Weiss answered her without taking her eyes off of Ruby. "I still need to talk to her for a bit."

Yang shrugged and left.

At this time, there weren't any other students in the library. The only sound echoing off the walls was Ruby's voice.

"… and sees be-fore him, dale and plain, the p-ple-sant… pleasant… land of k-ch-kr?"

"Counterpane," Weiss voice came from behind her, causing the girl to squeak and jump. "R.L. Stevenson's 'The Land of Counterpane'," Weiss recited the poem's name and author.

"H-hi Weiss," Ruby called out meekly. She avoided eye contact with Weiss.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss went over what she wanted to say. "Ruby… I'm sorry for how I acted this morning. I was upset that I wasn't made leader, and I judged you before even giving you a chance to prove yourself. I was worried that you would drag me down, but I can see that you're doing everything you can to change that."

Ruby gave an appreciative smile.

"You're doing the best you can to be the best leader, so I'm going to do the best I can… to be your best partner," Weiss spoke with finality. Hard as it was to come to terms with her position, Weiss felt a wave of relief and ease wash over her along with her words.

"And I want to start by making it up to you," she said with a smile.

"You can make it up to me right now," Ruby shyly smiled at her. "Can you teach me what counterpane means?"

Weiss stared at Ruby. Of all things she could have asked for. No matter how pricey it may be, Weiss could probably have bought it for her. Instead, she just asks a simple question.

_Dunce. But you have my respects now._ She shook her head to clear the thought away. "Counterpane means bedspread," her look became stern. "Which is where we should be right now."

Ruby looked around and finally notices how dark the sky was. Nodding happily, she picked up the books and deposited them in the return area. Weiss waited for her to catch up at the exit, but the moment Ruby reached her, she latched onto Weiss' arm.

"W-what are you doing?" Weiss half-whispered, half-screamed.

"Please?" Ruby looked up from where she held on.

Seeing that face, Weiss' resolve crumbled. "Fine, but only for tonight and if anyone comes by, you're letting go immediately."

Ruby eagerly nodded.

Walking down the dark corridors, Weiss reflected on what has happened since her arrival. So many unexpected turn of events, nearly all of them centered around the little girl in a red hood. A red hood that she has never seen down.

Before she could voice her question, she felt something warm brush against her lower leg.

She stiffened. "Ruby, what was that?"

"Eh-heh-heh," Ruby giggled and blushed slightly. "Sorry, that was my tail."

…

…

"YOUR WHAT?!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that. Oobleck is quickly becoming my favorite professor and I hope I did him justice. **


	3. That's Okay - Philia

**I'm getting questions? I'm getting questions! **

**Regarding romance, I wanted to explore "love" alongside Ruby. I would answer more... but let's watch warmly as she grows.**

**In regards Blake... without further ado, the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: That's Okay - Philia

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Weiss' footsteps echoed in the dorm room as she paced back and forth, her teammates staring at her. She stopped and took a deep breath.

Turning to face Ruby, she pointed, "You- you're – you're…"

"Sooooo cute," Yang squealed as she hugged Ruby tighter.

Though Ruby was crushed between Yang's arms and assets, her tail whipped back and forth in happiness. Her hood is down, revealing two ears atop her head, black at the base and ending in red tips like her hair.

"Among other things," grumbled Weiss. Last night's revelation had been quite a shock, and though she didn't wake up half the dorm with her scream, she stayed awake for half the night. Thus she was in quite a mood in the morning.

"You're a Faunus?"

"Yep! Ozpin told me I was a wolf Faunus."

"Why were you hiding that you were a Faunus?" Weiss' voice turned accusatory.

Ruby cocked her head into a tilt. "I wasn't hiding."

"But we didn't know you were one at all," Yang spoke up while still hugging Ruby. She wasn't nearly as guarded as Weiss. "You kept your hood up the whole time."

"You guys never asked."

"What do you guys have against the Faunus anyways?" Blake asked. Though she knew Ruby was a Faunus before they did, she will refrain from letting that information slip for now. It would only cause more questions than she'd like.

"Against Faunus, not much," Weiss faced Blake and answered. She rounded upon Ruby. "But are you a White Fang?"

"Yep!" Ruby answered happily. Every looked at her in shock. "My teeth are really white!"

"Ugh… this is going to take some time to explain," Weiss sighed.

"Well, can we do it at breakfast?" Yang suggested.

"Yay, breakfast!" Ruby cheered.

"Breakfast does sound like a good idea," Blake agreed. "Are you sure you want to let everyone know you're a Faunus?" At Ruby's expression, Blake quickly intervened before Ruby accidentally revealed her secret. "Some Faunus have reasons to want to hide what they are. We can talk more at breakfast."

Blake sent Ruby a meaningful look, and thankfully Ruby seemed to understand. Ruby nodded quickly and the group moved towards the cafeteria.

Team JNPR's expressions were to be expected: Nora cooing along with Yang on how cute Ruby is, Pyrrha and Jaune shocked but agreeing, and Ren calmly ate his breakfast while complimenting how nice her ears looked.

"You see Ruby, not many people have… favorable opinions about the Faunus," Weiss began to explain.

"That's putting it lightly," Yang muttered. Her attention was drawn to the scene before her. Her comment and gaze drew everyone else as well. Team CRDL was harassing a rabbit Faunus girl.

"Atrocious," Pyrrha spoke with narrowed eyes.

"Ow! That hurts," the rabbit girl whimpered. They were pulling really hard on one of her ears. "Please stop…"

"That's why some Faunus prefer to hide what they are, Ruby," Blake explained, but upon looking to where Ruby sat, she was nowhere to be found. "Ruby?"

"HEY! Cut that out!" Ruby shouted as she marched up to them.

Everyone in the room froze. The bully's grip slackened at her shout and offered no resistance as Ruby pulled the girl behind her.

Cardin Winchester, the leader of Team CRDL and resident bully, stared into the silvery eyes shining with righteous justice. He shook his head to snap out of it. "Another Faunus huh?"

Ruby's face went from upset to grinning immediately. "Yep! My name's Ruby! What's your name?"

"I didn't ask for your name," he instinctively shouted back. He narrowed his eyes and an insult was already on his tongue, but he saw Team RWBY and JNPR moving towards them. "Tch, come on guys. Let's get ready for class."

Team CRDL quickly left before a fight inevitably erupted.

"Are you okay?" Ruby turned around to ask the girl.

"I-I'm fine," she answered quietly.

"Oh! I'm Ruby, and these are my friends," Ruby quickly introduced them. "What about you?"

"I'm Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." She offered a smile. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Why were they hurting you?" Ruby asked with a frown.

"If you had listened before running off," Weiss chided. "Humans and Faunus have discriminated against each other for centuries now. Though we are making strides in overcoming those barriers, old prejudices still lingers."

"But why? We're not any different. I mean, we laugh when we're happy and cry when we're sad, and we can all help each other, right?"

"If only everyone can have that kind of common sense, then the world would surely be a happier place," Pyrrha agreed.

Breakfast was soon over, but Ruby offered Velvet a seat with them whenever they happened to be in the cafeteria together. Of course, the invitation also extended to the rest of her team.

* * *

A day later and Blake still disagreed with how Weiss answered Ruby's question: a typical human's justification of mistreatment and promises of making strides when little has been achieved.

Yet at the same time, she couldn't fault the heiress for her answer. Not because of Weiss' upbringing, but because of Ruby.

Blake sighed as her thoughts drifted once again to the girl. She had seen innocence and optimism like Ruby's once. A long time ago… in a little girl named Blake Belladonna. After years of hardships, failures, and seeing the true face of man and the world, the childish youth is replaced with a cold and bitter blade.

She didn't want Ruby to lose that innocence.

Even if it meant staying her tongue and hiding her feelings, she didn't want Ruby to face that darkness and become as dark and cynical as she is.

Blake sat beneath a tree in the courtyard, trying to clear her mind. The warm sun made it a nice location for a catnap if she wanted to, but the recent conversation still weighed heavily in her thoughts.

Her ears twitched as the leaves rustled overhead. As she turned to look, Ruby appeared hanging upside down by her knees.

"Hi Blake!" she cheerfully greeted as she let go and landed on all fours.

"Hi… what brings you here?"

"To give you these," Ruby fished from behind her cape a small bag. Blake's sensitive nose can tell they were cookies.

"Velvet made them and I wanted to share them with everyone," Ruby explained as she took out a few. "I already gave some to Jaune, and Pyrrha, and Ren, and twelve to Nora, and Weiss, and Yang, and-"

Blake normally does not like sweets, except for certain occasions, but the look on Ruby's face and how she offered them with both hands more or less forced Blake to accept them.

"Thank you," Blake said as she took a bite. "It's good. How many did you have?"

"Twenty…" Ruby said while looking away. Blake looked at her skeptically. "Twenty two," she relented. "But they were really good!"

She finished the cookie, but Ruby doesn't leave. She continued to stand in front of her, a small smile on her face and gentle eyes.

"What is it, Ruby?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

Ruby's smile disappeared, replaced with a sad expression. "Why do you hide?"

It took Blake a minute to realize Ruby was talking about her ears, her heritage.

"You saw what happened with Velvet," Blake's eyes turned downcast. "Some of us prefer not to stir trouble… even if we have to hide." She waited for Ruby to try and change her mind. Everyone always does when told. Not that they ever succeeded.

"That's okay."

Blake's eyes snapped wide open. Ruby had walked behind her and draped her arms around Blake's neck.

"That's okay," she whispered into Blake's ears. "When things are scary, it's okay to hide. And scary things are scarier when there's no one around."

Her grip tightened.

"But there are friends around now. There's me, and Yang, and Weiss. And even Team JNPR. And now Velvet and her friends. So if you ever want to stop hiding… we're here."

Blake stayed silent as she thought over those words. "Heh," she gave a small smile. "Maybe… maybe one day, Ruby. I don't think I want to stop hiding right now." There were many other dangling issues that would come with revealing her heritage. Issues that she cannot handle right now.

"That's fine. Whenever you're ready, or even if you never are. You'll never stop being my friend, and I'll never stop being yours. No matter what."

They stayed like that for a while, Blake taking comfort in the hug, and Ruby enjoying the closeness.

_Friends huh… never thought I'd make them. Or wanted them._

"Ruby, I'm hiding because there may be dangers if others know who or what I am." This much should be okay to confide in the girl.

"I'll keep it a secret!"

"Thanks, but I wanted to tell you something else. What you did for Velvet was a good thing, and I'm sure she appreciates it. But please be careful in the future. Stuff like that can get you in trouble."

There were those who would take Ruby's innocence and trample upon it without a second thought. Various humans if they thought she was a threat, the White Fang if they thought they could use her. Danger from every side.

"…Okay Blake. I'll be careful."

"Good."

Silence passed between them for a while.

"Soooo, Blake?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to… read together?" Ruby asked shyly.

A smile played on her mouth. No, she'll protect Ruby. She'll protect and cherish that innocence and happiness, that light that pulled her from shadows.

"Sure," she answered the grinning face.

* * *

**Extra:**

The next day, Ruby found a small paper bag on top of her desk. The strong scent that wafted from it promised of delicious baked goods. On it was a small drawing of a smiling cat.

* * *

**A short chapter of friendship and fluff.**

**My personal belief is that all Faunus can sense each other through their heightened senses. They just have a moral code and silent understanding to not bring it up; like us humans, they do not usually go around questioning another person's species.**

**So if you would like, please leave a review, follow, or favorite.**


	4. Picnic

**We're picking up steam!**

**Oh Weiss, you are so difficult to get right. She's not too cold, but she's not too warm. She's pragmatic but has a flair for drama. To be fair, I do think most of her bad impressions of Ruby in the beginning was all due to the dust explosion.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Picnic

A few days have passed since Ruby's outburst at Cardin and Yang couldn't have been prouder. The young girl was so bright and optimistic, lighting up any room she entered and never failed to put a smile on Yang's face.

For his part, Cardin seemingly eased up on taunting other students… well except Jaune. At least he wasn't bullying many of the Faunus students anymore. Ruby's tenacity dogged at team CRDL whenever they were in the cafeteria. Despite the cold brush off on their first meeting, Ruby cheerfully greeted them everyday. When asked why…

"If we're all friends, then they won't bully anyone anymore right?"

Had this been any other student, team CRDL would have arranged for a rather unpleasant meeting after class. However, Ruby is rarely ever alone, almost always with someone from her own or another team. Her bubbly personality had won over a large majority of the students, not surprisingly a lot of them Faunus.

Yang dropped the grocery bags she brought from the city in the middle of the dorm room. She got back before everyone else, so she was alone for now. Rubbing her hands together, she started on her plan.

Blake and Weiss were able to spend time alone with Ruby, and Yang was starting to feel a bit left out. Granted, they looked like they had really important issues at the time, so she left them be. Now though? It was her turn to spend some quality time with Ruby.

She heard the door creak behind her and quickly shoved everything into the closet.

Ruby entered looking a bit dejected.

"'Sup Ruby? Why the long face?"

"Hey Yang," she answered with a slight frown.

"Want to talk about it?"

Ruby hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Cardin's still messing with Jaune. And I can't do anything about it. Jaune even said it's fine… but…"

Yang scratched her head. She was no stranger to dealing with bullies. But her methods were far more brutal than required. One reason why she didn't want to deal with Cardin, as much as it shamed her, was because the result would be one or both parties in body-casts for a good month. Risking suspension and potential backlash against the victims were more than enough reasons for her not to get involved.

Ruby was trying to help by 'killing them with kindness' however, and Yang has no experience with this whatsoever.

"Well… err… what did Jaune say?"

"…" Ruby looked thoughtful for a moment. "… I don't know if I should say. It's his problem."

"Look at it this way then," Yang patted Ruby's shoulder. "If you can't help by dealing with Cardin, maybe you can help by dealing with Jaune."

"… … Jaune's… afraid… that he might not be a good enough leader," Ruby spoke slowly, cautiously revealing what she and Jaune had talked about moments prior. "I told him that as leaders, we have to be good enough. Whether we are or aren't, whether we want to or not."

Ruby looked to Yang with tears in her eyes. "But I've never been a leader before, so I don't even know if what I'm saying is right."

"Ruby!" Yang said sharply, stopping the girl from crying. Yang took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "How did Jaune look after you told him that?"

"How'd he look?"

"Like…" Yang gestured in the air trying to find words. "Did he look better? Less depressed?"

"…" Ruby scrunched her eyes trying to remember. "He… sort of looked like he understood?"

"And do you believe what you said?"

"Y-yeah… I guess."

Yang clapped Ruby on the back. "There you go! You can't live life always worrying about stuff like that." She looked at the younger girl straight in the eyes and willed confidence to her. "Just do what you think is right. That's all you can ever do."

For a while, Ruby stayed silent. Slowly, she nodded in understanding.

"Go take a shower and get some rest," Yang suggested. Ruby nodded and left for the bathroom, but Yang's voice stopped her at the door.

"Hey, cheer up and look forward to tomorrow, okay?" Yang flashed her a smile and Ruby weakly managed one in return.

* * *

"Ruby! Slow down before you hurt yourself!" Weiss yelled after the blur of red in front of her.

"Aww, lay off Weiss," Yang said good-naturedly. "She's just excited. Let her have a bit of fun."

"Fun?" Weiss cocked and eyebrow. "We're here on an assignment. We're not here for fun."

Yang shook her head, knowing she would never get through to the ever serious and studious girl. She was right that they were on an assignment to gather Red Sap from the Forever Fall forest by Professor Peach, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the day.

"Hey guys! Hey guys! Guess where I am?" Ruby's voice echoed around them. With every leaf a shade of red, Ruby had blended in perfectly with her surroundings.

"Come on Ruby," Blake called out to her. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back."

"Aww… but this is fun."

Blake sighed. "Fine, the sooner we get done, the sooner you can play."

"Okay!" Ruby shouted right behind Weiss, causing her to jump and scream.

Collecting sap was not hard, just tedious. One had to drill a hole into the bark, attach a spout, and let the sap drip into the jar.

"Come on Ren! Let's get that sap!" Nora shouted as she ran ahead.

Team JNPR and team CRDL had also been assigned but Jaune had left with Cardin's group. Pyrrha looked disappointed, but there wasn't anything anyone could do, aside from completing the mission.

While they all picked a tree and got to work, Yang looked up to see Ruby's fingernails grown long and sharp.

"Uh… Ruby? What are you doing?"

Ruby did not answer. Instead, she raked her claws down the tree while walking around it, leaving five deep gashes spiraling down the bark.

"Whoa! Hold on Ruby! If you release that much sap, the smell's going to bring all sorts of critters here," Yang warned. Many animals and Grimm enjoy the sap, almost as much as Nora.

A faint buzz drew everyone's attention and they readied their weapons. Rapier Wasps. They love sweet nectars and saps and they never fly alone.

A small swarm made a beeline for the tree next to Ruby and everyone tensed, ready to strike.

Ruby just calmly walked to another tree and proceeded to do the same thing.

The Rapier Wasps buzzed around the first tree, greedily drinking the sap but leaving everyone alone.

"I get it," Ren muttered. "They're drawn to the sap, so just give them what they want and they won't bother you." He casted a look around, "And there's plenty of sap for everyone."

With five grooves running down the tree, collecting the sap was much easier. The only reason this technique was rarely used was because of dangers of drawing unwanted attention.

"How'd you know to do that?" Weiss asked as she finished her jar.

"I saw a couple of bears and an Ursa do it once," Ruby answered. She had filled her jar as well, and started licking at the grooves for excess sap.

"Oooh," Nora's eyes sparkled. "I want to do that too!"

Yang chuckled at the scene in front of her. "Well, if you guys are that hungry…"

"Surprise!" She fished out a yellow wicker picnic basket out of nowhere.

"Where did you even get that?" Weiss asked.

"Hehe," Yang grinned proudly. "I stayed up all night packing a picnic for all of us."

"Oh? That's very thoughtful of you," Pyrrha smiled.

On a classic checkered pattern blanket were an assortment of sandwiches, tea, lemonade, water, salads, cookies, scones and various other foods.

"I must say, I'm impressed," Weiss admitted as she ate a scone. With the excess sap, the lightly buttered pastry went wonderfully with the tea.

"Catch Ruby!" Yang shouted as she tossed a cookie into the air.

Ruby leapt up and snatched it using only her mouth.

"Ugh, manners you two," Weiss chided.

"That's not all though," Yang said as she drew a round object from behind her. "Since we finished early… how about a game of discus?"

"Oh boy! A game?" Ruby shouted excitedly, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Yep, we take turns throwing this to each other. You have to catch it before it hits the ground, or else you're out."

"Pass," Blake and Weiss stated simultaneously.

Yang shrugged. "Your loss." She turned her attention to the rest of the players. "Alright Ruby," she torqued back.

"FETCH!"

She let loose the disc and Ruby immediately took off after it like a shot.

"YANG!" Most of the group shouted at her.

"What?" Yang rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't think she'd actually go after it."

"Don't treat her like a dog," Blake chided with narrowed eyes. Far too often humans have treated Faunus like animals, and even if someone like Yang meant it as a joke, it's often not seen as such.

Surprising everyone though, Ruby leapt up and again caught it with her mouth. Forgetting to throw to someone, she ran back to Yang and offered up the disc.

Yang just had the largest grin as she tugged on the disc. "You want to go again?" At Ruby's excited nod, she tried to pull the disc out of the girl's mouth. Ruby's bite was strong and it took more than a few tugs to get her to release.

When Ruby brought it back the second time, Yang rubbed her head and her tail flailed back and forth.

While mostly everyone giggled or smiled at the scene, Blake held her frown.

"Okay, who wants to toss it next?" Yang asked, all pretense of playing as a group foregone in exchange for playing with Ruby.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me!" Nora squealed. Yang tossed her the disc and she wound up for the pitch. "Ooookay Ruby…. FETCH!"

The disc soared, but Ruby stood stock-still. Her ears twitched rapidly and her head swiveled as she sniffed the air. Without warning, she took off.

"What's going on?" Yang asked as she looked around to everyone for help.

"After her before we lose her in the brush," Pyrrha shouted as she sprinted forward.

The group fanned out to find her more easily, but Weiss and Pyrrha were the ones who caught up to her first.

"What are you–" Weiss huffed, but gasped when she looked in the direction of Ruby's gaze.

An Ursa Major stared down Jaune, its chest had a deep cut and Jaune's sword dripping in its blood.

Ruby growled and Weiss moved to attack, but Pyrrha held out her hand and stopped them.

Jaune struggled to attack the Grimm, but the Ursa tossed him around like a rag-doll. Despite dodging and blocking as best he can, he felt his stamina drained with every movement.

In one last desperate attempt, he lunged at the bear. Time seemed to flow slowly as he felt a guiding force raise his shield. It blocked the oncoming blow, and he retaliated by decapitating the beast once and for all.

Once the Ursa was dead, Ruby stopped growling. The three watched in fascination as Jaune walked over to Cardin and helped him up.

"Don't ever mess with my team," Jaune glared at Cardin. "My friends, ever again."

When Jaune walked off, they followed him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out, running up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" He glanced back to see them. "H-hey Pyrrha, what are you guys doing here?"

"We, well Ruby, heard something and ran off. We chased her and found you. What happened?" Pyrrha left out watching him fight and her involvement.

Ruby was about to speak, but Weiss elbowed her sharply in the ribs since she understood what Pyrrha was doing.

"Oh. Uh… We ran into an Ursa and… I killed it?" he stated, not believing it himself.

"An Ursa! Really where?!" Nora shouted, once again scaring Weiss.

"We ran into the rest of team CRDL and they were screaming 'Ursa'. Yang and Blake went back to inform Professor Goodwitch in case there were more," Ren explained as he caught up.

In the confusion, the jars of sap Jaune collected for team CRDL were smashed, thus they had to recollect. While they had more than enough jars for the assignment, Jaune refused, stating that it wouldn't be right if he didn't collect his own for the assignment.

Still, with Ruby's method, the process was quite swift and left ample time for all of them, this time Jaune included, to rejoin the picnic.

They spent the rest of the day laughing, eating, and playing with Ruby.

* * *

**Extra:**

"Hey Ruby?" Jaune asked as they walked back to the school.

"Hmm?" Ruby and Jaune lagged behind everyone else, partially because they played the hardest during the picnic.

"Thanks for umm… talking some sense into me yesterday," Jaune admitted. "I probably wouldn't have been able to do what I did if you didn't give me that push."

Ruby grinned at him, happy and relieved. She gave him a quick hug before running forward to catch up with the group.

Jaune looked at her retreating figure and smiled. Though he had his own issues and Beacon can be very trying at times, he hoped these happy days continue.

* * *

**Artistic License - Biology. Any botanists reading this, please don't flay me.**

**We see a bit more of Ruby's wolfish traits and there's more to come. **

**Hope to see you next chapter as well.**


	5. Instinct - I

**...Not much to say...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Instinct – I

For the next few days, Ruby had tons of fun with her friends. After classes they would go to the courtyard to play and eat. Yang always brought her disc in case they wanted to play and Ruby was usually up for a game. Even Weiss joined once in a while. Instead of throwing the disc for Ruby to catch, they would sometimes throw the disc between themselves and she would try to catch it before it reached the other person.

But something felt off.

Whenever they played, Ruby felt eyes on her. When she looked around, everyone averted his or her gaze. But she felt it. She felt as every Faunus bristled when they see her play.

Even Blake.

They still had their reading nights where they would sneak off into the library after curfew and read in amiable silence. And during one such night…

"Ruby," Blake spoke with a heavy frown. "I think you should stop doing those things."

"What things?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"You shouldn't act like…" Blake grimaced. "Like a dog." Blake looked like she was in physical pain after saying that.

"Like a dog?" Ruby asked slowly. She didn't like how Blake said it. It felt like a heavy weight settled around her neck.

"You shouldn't run around when people tell you to, or listen to commands like fetch, or catch things with your mouth."

"But why?" Ruby was honestly confused. None of those actions seemed like they hurt anyone. With Blake's every word, the pressure around her neck mounts.

Blake sighed. "For a long time, humans have compared Faunus to animals. Cattle to be enslaved, dogs to do their bidding. We are trying to distance ourselves as far from that as possible. And what you're doing only reinforces that."

The other Faunus had not said anything, but they were all feeling the same, of that Blake was sure.

"But… it's fun to play with everyone," Ruby muttered. She could barely breathe at this point.

"To take a word from Weiss, we're not here to have fun and games," Blake shot back. Ruby remained silent and Blake took that as her cue to continue.

"We stray closer to the line between man and beast than any other creature. Our rationality and reason separates us from our bestial instincts, and- "

"I don't understand any of that!" Ruby shouted. For some reason, anger flared up inside her and she lashed out.

Blake only stared at her in shock at the outburst. "Ruby, I just wanted- "

"What? To stop me from playing with everyone? To stop me from having fun?" Ruby interrupted. She liked playing with everyone and everyone liked playing with her. So why should she stop? Why was Blake telling her to stop?!

She suddenly stood and disappeared in a whirlwind of petals.

After getting over her shock, Blake slowly reached over to pick up one of the petals to find it tear-stained.

Ruby ran and ran all the way back to her bed. Tears streamed down her face as she flew down the corridors. She didn't quite understand why she felt angry and sad at Blake. Though she did not know the words or have the eloquence, she did know one thing instinctively.

Blake was trying to shackle her. Shackle her to ideals that she didn't understand or agree with.

And the wolf inside refused to be shackled.

* * *

Morning greeted Weiss with a somber mood. Instead of being awoken by an excitable puppy, Weiss found Ruby sulking and refusing to smile. Ruby greeted everyone when they woke but without her usual smile and happiness. Yang was perturbed by this change and futilely tried to find out what happened, while Blake just looked away.

"Are you certain you're okay to go to class today?" Weiss asked. Normally she wouldn't condone missing class for any reason, but Ruby looked as if she could barely register the world, let alone a lecture.

"m'fine," came the low mumble. Ruby hadn't even bothered to look at Weiss while speaking, and her red hood was once again over her head.

First class was Professor Port's and the past few days have had students practicing on the various Grimm he has collected. Unfortunately, today was the day Ruby was picked to fight.

Weiss would be lying if she said she was uninterested. Since day one, she had not seen Ruby fight with any weapons, and a fight this close up will better allow her to understand her partner's fighting style. Glancing around, it seemed everyone else's attention have been piqued.

Ruby barely heard her name called and slowly walked up to the front of the class. The professor unleashed the Grimm, another Boarbatusk, and Weiss was glad. With this she'll be able to compare how Ruby handles it and how well their styles would match.

A snort from the boar drew Ruby's attention. Her dulled eyes darkened and a snarl escaped her lips. Everyone watched in fascination as Ruby sunk lower, a change in her persona since morning, her attention on the boar and her mind focused. Her fingernails grew and sharpened into points.

She circled around it slowly, the Grimm responding in kind and keeping its dangerous tusks ready to gore her if she comes too close.

A flash and a squeal.

Ruby was suddenly on the other side of the beast, its hind leg and her claws dripping in red.

Recognizing the danger, the beast lunged at her. It slid by as she dove to its side, slashing at its front ankle. Blood flowed freely and it warily tested its weight on that leg. With two limbs bleeding, it can no longer charge and make use of its weight and bulk.

Ruby continued circling it, forcing the boar to move and shift its weight on its injured legs, lest it risked leaving her an opening. Each second it lost more blood as Ruby kept slashing its flanks.

Eventually, the Boarbatusk gave one final wail as it slipped on its own blood and fell to its side. Weakly breathing, its four eyes lidded, awaiting for its final moment.

The entire class is in stunned silence and Weiss could scarcely believe the scene before her. Ruby had methodically worn down and killed a Grimm using nothing more than her claws and semblance.

"Ahem!" Port cleared his voice. "Excellent tactics! Remove the Grimm's ability to move and it's shooting fish in a barrel! Reminds me of when- "

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" a girl shrieked.

Ruby walked up to the dying Grimm and tore out its throat with her teeth. She slashed through its stomach, causing its entrails to spill to the floor, a wave of blood lapping up to the first row of desks.

Before anyone can stop her, Ruby bent low and devoured the liver, kidneys, and heart.

She slowly lifted her head, blood dripping down her chin as she looks around at the class. Everyone froze as the predator stared at them like she did the carcass behind her.

The bell ringing caught her attention and she immediately ran out the room… into the school.

Weiss could not believe it. The kindest, most optimistic girl she had ever met, had displayed a savage hunt unlike they've ever seen. Even Professor Port seemed a loss for words.

"Class is over," Port announced. Though his voice is level, even Weiss can tell he is agitated. "Please move along, I need to have this cleaned up for the next class." He left as well, presumably to talk to Ozpin.

Though they all headed to the cafeteria, none of them felt they could stomach food. Not after that.

"KYAAAAAA!" they heard someone scream.

"VELVET!"

* * *

Velvet didn't understand. They were friends weren't they? Friends don't do this kind of stuff to friends.

Velvet felt the tears in her eyes welled as she thought of the betrayal.

She was so nice and kind. She helped her. Velvet even gave her cookies as thanks.

But that morning, Ruby had been different. Her normally bright and sparkling silver eyes dulled over and every hair on Velvet stood on end. The moment their eyes made contact, every muscle in her body screamed at her to run.

She was staring down her natural enemy.

But her friendship with Ruby was more than that, right?

All rational thought left her as Ruby sunk low to the ground and gave a guttural growl. The moment Ruby shot forward, Velvet turned tail and ran.

She ran without turning back. Her instincts told her to weave and she did, narrowly avoiding Ruby's lunges each time.

But she couldn't keep running forever. Ruby was faster and soon tackled her to the ground.

Shaking her head to clear the pain, Velvet stared up to see Ruby's teeth bared.

"N-no!" she whispered as Ruby lowered her head.

She can feel the teeth against her neck.

"P-please, no…"

* * *

...

...

"RUBY!"

"RUBY!"

"RUBY!"

Voices snapped her out of her haze. Ruby looked up to the wide and concerned eyes of her friends. She wanted to wave to them but her hands felt sticky.

She looked down to see her hands jutted with claws, dyed with crimson. She felt the trickle of blood down her chin, making soft pitter-patter sounds as they dripped.

Her gaze slowly shifted down to see the frozen face of terror on Velvet. Eyes still wet with tears and blood splattered on her face.

"W-what did I…" Ruby croaked as she tried to remember.

Flashes of red. The chase. The thrill of the hunt. Prey. Prey. PrEY. Hunger. DEVouR. Kill KiLl kill kILl KILL!

She glanced back to see the panicked and fearful faces of her friends.

A gust of wind forced them to close their eyes and Ruby was gone.

Weiss was the first to slowly walk up to where Ruby had stood and found blood stained petals.

* * *

**Life isn't all fun and games and what's a story without conflict?**

**On another note, my beta told me this story doesn't warrant an M-rating. I'm not very good at judging so I would like to ask everyone if the rating for this story should be changed. **

**Thank you and I hope to see you next chapter.**


	6. Instinct - II

**So it seems like the rating will be dropped to "T" for now.**

**If later on we come to a scene that warrants a mature rating, I will change it. Hooray for iterative design!**

**Thank you so much everyone, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Instinct – II

All around the school, rumors flew, from a new type of Grimm to a student murdered. Bloody hand and footprints have been found all over the walls and agitated the populous.

But to Weiss, none of that mattered.

"We need to come up with a plan of action," she announced to the group. "Team JNPR, take Velvet to the infirmary and find out what you can."

She turned to face Yang and Blake. "We need to track down Ruby."

They all nodded and separated.

"We can track her if she's carrying her scroll," Blake suggested.

"Good idea," Yang agreed, already whipping out her scroll.

Even without the scroll, Ruby's path could not have been clearer. Thus none of them were surprised when both the scroll and blood trail led back to their room.

Blake cautiously opened the door and Weiss and Yang filed in after her.

"Ruby?" Yang called out tentatively.

No answer.

A handprint on the door had been the last sign of Ruby, her footsteps having dried already. But the room wasn't that big, nor did it have many hiding places.

Blake listened closely and pointed to Ruby's bed.

Weiss huffed. "Come on Ruby, get out from under there."

She crouched and tilted her head sideways to look under the bed.

And immediately backpedaled as claws reached out and threatened to slash her eyes.

"R-Ruby!" she shouted, fear evident in her voice.

A low but dangerous growl answered her. From this far, all she could see were Ruby's glistening silver eyes. They were no longer warm and friendly, carrying a steely glint.

"Come on, Ruby, talk to us," Yang pleaded.

A series of barks and snarls quickly dissuaded them.

"Now what?" Weiss looked to the other two. "Maybe we should check on Velvet."

"Yeah, we should tell them we found Ruby as well." Blake agreed.

Velvet for the most part was shaken, but otherwise unharmed. A slight bruise on the back of her head when she hit the ground was the worse of her injuries, though seeing Ruby like that was more hurtful than anything else that could have happened to her.

Team JNPR left to perform damage control as per Jaune's suggestion.

"What happened?" Velvet asked, scared but still concerned for the younger girl.

Her hand unconsciously strayed to her neck where she felt the cold fangs of death. Even now she can feel them pressing against her skin.

"We don't know," Yang muttered. "She didn't seem like herself this morning and then what happened during class…"

Blake stayed silent and an uncomfortable and heavy air settled around them.

"Well, I am heading to the library," Weiss stated suddenly, snapping everyone out of their reverie.

"Wait, why?" Yang asked confusedly.

"Ruby is behind enough as she is in classwork and is clearly unable to do anything else for a while," Weiss said coldly as she left. "Someone has to pick up the slack."

"What's her problem," Yang grumbled. "We have way more things to worry about."

Blake grimaced. Was this her fault? She saw how Ruby reacted the night before, and she had regretted being unable to reason with the girl. That night left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Okay, so things aren't as bad as we thought," Jaune announced as team JNPR returned.

"Most of the students have heard about what happened, but they are more morbidly curious than anything else," Pyrrha explained. "The real issue though," she paused and looked at Velvet. "Is Velvet."

"M-me?"

"The professors are aware of the situation and they want to hear your statement. No action will be taken against Ruby until then."

All eyes turned the rabbit Faunus and like her heritage, she froze up.

"We don't know the whole story with what happened, so all we can do is trust you," Jaune spoke up before anyone could raise an input. He glanced at Yang, knowing she wanted to say something in Ruby's defense. Personally, he would too, but like Yang, he was in no position to do so.

"I-I understand," Velvet nervously gulped. She took a deep breath and headed towards the headmaster's office.

"We should all retire for today as well," Pyrrha suggested. "We've all been through a lot and we should take some time to think about what's happened."

Everyone nodded.

Parting in the corridor separating their rooms, Pyrrha glanced back at Yang and Blake. "If you guys need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," Yang and Blake answered in unison.

Upon entering their room, Blake noticed Ruby was still where she was when they had left. In fact, her scent has not strayed from the bed at all, meaning she hadn't moved out from under there while they were gone.

"Ruby, please talk to us," Yang pleaded.

Silence.

Neither Yang nor Blake knew if she was asleep or not, but after what happened with Weiss, they decided not to risk it.

Night fell, and sleep did not come easy to the two girls. Ruby's behavior had shaken them and neither felt comfortable enough to sleep. Yang had jokingly suggested borrowing some of Blake's books to make a bunk-bed, with Yang sleeping on top of course, to be safe from predators on the ground.

The joke had not gone over well, and they decided to take turns keeping watch instead.

Despite her turn to sleep, Blake found sleep eluding her. Her mind was too heavy with concerns for her young leader, as was her heart.

_I wanted to protect that innocence… and already I failed. Or…_

_Perhaps that innocence was never really there…_

Drifting between the realms of wake and sleep, she remembered an old rhyme:

_As you're pretty, so be wise_

_Wolves may lurk in every guise_

_Now as then, tis' simple truth_

_Sweetest tongue hides sharpest tooth_

* * *

Blake awoke to tear stained cheeks. Her fingers slowly wiped away the wet trails, unaware of her silent cry while asleep.

Yang was dozing on her watch in her chair, and Ruby was still under her bed.

Thankfully today was a weekend, as Blake threw on some clothes and made her way outside as silently as possible.

Though mid-autumn, the wind was still quite chilly. Not that she minded. The crisp air helped to clear her thoughts and was more than welcomed as she ran through the perimeter of the forest.

Despite trying to ease her mind, her thoughts kept coming back to Ruby. She shook her head and tried to run faster.

_Yes, because when push comes to shove, all you can do is run._

The self-realization caused her eyes to widen and her footstep to falter. Tripping over a root, she face-planted into the dirt.

Gingerly rubbing her nose, she sat up near a tree.

Now with a clearer head, she started thinking again. All this time, she was concerned with how could Ruby's purity and innocence be a lie. Maybe… maybe all of this was just what she projected onto Ruby. Maybe Ruby had always been like this, she just chose not to see it.

SLAP!

She rubbed her cheeks after slapping herself. No, she was running from what she needed to ask again.

_What does Ruby mean to me?_

Certainly she felt a close kinship with the girl. Had Ruby not been a Faunus though, she doubted she would feel as such. It was a close tie, a friendship from their shared species. Something that she probably wouldn't have been able to have with Yang or Weiss.

Speaking of which, where was Weiss?

She hadn't returned to her bed last night, it was still perfectly made. She had mentioned studying in the library yesterday.

Without anything better to do, Blake headed towards the library.

Surprisingly, Weiss was slumped over a desk. Around her littered books like fallen soldiers, several stacks around the desk made it look like a battered and besieged fort.

Lupine Behaviors. Faunus Nomenclature and Classification. Schizophrenia and How to Deal with It. How to Train Your Doberman. Treatises on Howls. Howl's Moving Castle.

Blake shook her head at the absurd titles. Walking closer to Weiss, she noticed several reams of pages, haphazardly stacked and some spilling onto the floor. She picked one up and gasped as she read.

_Systematic Observation on the Behavior of Ruby Rose_

_-Ruby's actions have been inconsistent of late_

_-Ruby has always exhibited savage tendencies though they tend to be short_

_-Case in point Deathstalker and Nevermore_

_-Ursa Major?_

_-Certainly Boarbatusk_

_-All are Grimm related, kill for sake of killing? Food?_

_-Inhibited mental state? Voluntary or Involuntary?_

_-Trigger?_

The page continued on and as Blake looked around, each and every page was completely filled with notes, diagrams, and speculations.

"Mmm," Weiss muttered as she woke. Blake stayed silent as she yawned and cracked her shoulders.

"Good morning," Blake greeted, startling the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked when she calmed down. Seeing the paper in Blake's hand, she quickly swiped it away. "No one said you could read it."

"You weren't awake to tell me I couldn't," Blake answered in return.

A silence settled between them until Blake spoke again. "You're really concerned about her?"

"Well, yes," Weiss muttered. "She is my partner."

"I didn't think you'd go this far though."

"D-don't read into it!" Weiss exclaimed. "I just thought she is easier to handle normally than she is now," she spoke haughtily with chin raised high. "Only marginally."

Despite her cold words, Blake felt the concern behind them. Weiss may never admit it and will deny it any cost, but she was definitely worried for her younger leader.

"She's only my partner," Weiss firmly stated and glared at Blake, daring her argue.

"Of course," Blake agreed easily. "Though the drool from your mouth makes your glare rather silly."

Weiss quickly wiped her mouth and muttered something Blake couldn't hear.

"So what are you here for?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Blake thought back to how Yang reacted last night. "Yang didn't approve of you deciding to leave Ruby alone."

"Maybe we should," Weiss said slowly. At Blake's raised eyebrow, Weiss began to explain.

"You already know what I was researching so I'll skip straight to the point. Maybe Ruby's feeling threatened right now, and we should leave her alone for a bit so she could sort it out. If you keep pushing at an animal, it's going to claw back," Weiss recalled what almost happened to her yesterday.

_Threatened by what?_

She immediately went to call Weiss out on treating Faunus as animals when her eyes suddenly went wide as she recalled her last conversation with Ruby. Weiss noticed this shift in behavior.

"What?"

"I… might have had something to do with it," Blake said weakly.

"Wait, what?"

"I talked with Ruby… the night before. And I told her to stop acting like… a dog."

Weiss took a deep breath. "Blake, I'm going to need you to recall every word you said that night."

Blake looked at her and nodded. "Okay, so- "

"Hold on! Hold on!" Weiss shuffled some papers around before finding a blank one and a pen. "Okay, start."

Blake recounted that night while Weiss dutifully recorded every word. Blake left out any mention that could tie herself to her Faunus heritage.

"Okay… I think I'm getting the picture," Weiss muttered as she read over the paper again. "Ruby probably felt you were being hypocritical."

"Hypocritical?"

"You were telling her to stop listening to others, but she had to listen to you to do that. So why that distinction? Why listen to one person and not someone else?"

"But I never meant that! I just meant-"

Weiss held up her hand. "I am only stating one interpretation of this. Another equally possible reason is that she felt you were intruding on her territory, in a manner of speaking. Or trying to collar her. Regardless, this still doesn't account for her behavior, no matter how you spin it." Weiss folded her arms and closed her eyes. "The catalyst maybe… but not the nature.

"The common ground between these reasons is dominance. Who are you to tell me what to do, that sort of thing," Weiss murmured while deep in thought.

Blake hung her head in silence. She could see how her words could have been taken.

"Well, this is all speculation, and until we have clear evidence, we can't do anything about it," Weiss said as she stood up. Looking at the clock showed it was nearly midday. "I am heading back to the dorm to freshen up."

Thinking about it, Blake remembered she had yet to do so as well.

Upon returning to the dorm, their eyes widen in shock.

Ruby's bed was crashed against the wall… and no Ruby in sight.

* * *

**Extra:**

Weiss stormed into the library, head and gaze straight forward as she marched to the check-out counter.

"Please retrieve all books regarding these topics," Weiss said while handing the librarian a long list of keywords.

"Err… miss?" the librarian looked over the list and noted that the topics ranged everywhere. "If you have a specific book you want, I can help you. But this is too broad, and some are probably already checked out."

"I don't care. Retrieve them if they are checked out," she glared at him and he wilted slightly, but remained firm in his decision.

"You won't do it then?" she asked, giving him one last chance.

His head shook.

"So be it."

She walked over to a cabinet and pulled open the drawer. She pulled out two stacks of card catalogs and walked back over to him.

"Either help me, or they get shuffled," she threatened.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!"

"Tut-tut, volume. You are inside a library," she chided, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

He gulped and warily eyed the cards before rushing off to find her books… all 893 of them.

While he ran off, Weiss shook her head as she returned the cards to their rightful place.

"Seriously? We have entire network databases, why do we still have these?"

* * *

**Velvet lives! But Ruby is still acting weird.**

**Also an extra because we need something lighthearted after what happened. **

**On another note, updates may become sparse since I am starting my job. I will try to keep writing but I probably won't be able to update as regularly as I would like. I will apologize in advance if this turns out to be the case.**

**Please leave a review, favorite, or following if you like. I mean what I said about iterative design and I am always looking to better myself and my writing. See you next chapter!  
**


	7. It's Okay - Storge

**Sorry for the late chapter guys.**

**A whole bunch of issues went down on me at the exact same time, including learning how to approach this job and juggling everything else around the times, and also my hard-drive started failing... yay! No. Not really. Thankfully I had a lot of files already backed up and managed to grab a few more off the hard-drive before it completely went under, including chapter 8. Now it's a matter of reinstalling every application and setting up my preferences.  
**

**On a happier note, here's chapter 7.**

* * *

Chapter 7: It's Okay – Storge

Yang awoke with a crash when she nodded too far to one side. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed Blake's bed was empty. Huh… she must have fallen asleep while keeping watch.

She glanced at Ruby's bed, knowing her leader was most likely still under there.

Even after seeing Ruby like that, she still couldn't bring herself to fear the girl. Sure it was shocking, but it's not like none of them have ever brutalized a Grimm before. Well, except maybe Jaune and Velvet.

After freshening up, Yang decided to get breakfast.

"Hey Ruby, I'm going to get breakfast. You want anything?"

Still silent.

Though disappointed, she headed to the cafeteria. Hungry and somewhat starved for company, she was overjoyed to find team JNPR already eating.

"Not a single word at all?" Ren asked after she finished filling them in on what happened last night.

"And she hasn't even moved?" Nora, the ever-bouncing ball of energy, added shocked.

"I'm more worried that she hasn't eaten," Pyrrha noted. "Poor thing must be starving by now."

"Considering what she ate yesterday?" Jaune said, but was quickly elbowed by Pyrrha. "Ow!"

Yang sighed. It might not be of any use, but she did pick up a plate and loaded a few pieces of food and drink. Back at the dorm, she set the plate down in front of the bed where Ruby would see it.

"Come on Ruby. Please eat?"

Silence.

And then… Gurrggle.

Yang raised an eyebrow. _Was that her stomach growling?_

She heard some shuffling beneath the bed, but they stopped. Most likely she was curling up and trying to conceal her hunger.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough," Yang stated exasperatedly.

She tried being nice and comforting for as long as she can. Time to deal with tough love.

Yang calmly walked over to the bed and flipped it into the wall with a deafening crash.

She looked calmly down at Ruby, who looked up at her in shock.

Immediately, Ruby backed away and snarled. Her eyes shifted from shock to rage.

Yang folded her arms across her chest, stood as relaxed as possible, and gave her the most unimpressed face in recorded history.

The snarling wavered.

Yang took that chance and strode forward with confidence.

Ruby quickly brought up her claws and took a swipe.

Unlike Weiss, Yang pushed forward and lifted her arm to receive the incoming blow. She winced as pain seared through her arms and five gashes dripped with fresh blood.

Ruby froze. Her eyes wide and terrified and her breathing hitched.

Yang closed the rest of the distance and looked down at Ruby, her face completely neutral.

As Ruby stared into her lilac eyes, her ears flattened in shame and guilt. Unable to take it anymore, Ruby turned away and shut her eyes, hoping that Yang would just go away.

Warmth enveloped her as Yang drew her in for a hug.

"Geez, stop worrying everyone so much. More importantly, stop worrying me!"

Ruby couldn't speak and they stood in silence.

"m' sorry…"

"Hmm?" Yang released Ruby slightly to look at her again.

Tears streamed down Ruby's face as she kept sobbing, "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Shhhhh," Yang whispered has she patted Ruby's head. It had the desired effect, eventually slowing down her sobbing to little hiccups.

"Y-you were s-s-suppose to back up," Ruby sniffed. "Y-you weren't… weren't supposed to get hurt!" The words brought back another tide of tears.

Yang wryly smiled as she held the girl tighter. Of course she was lashing out. She didn't want anyone near her for fear of hurting them, so she did what came naturally to a frightened animal, make itself seem as dangerous as possible.

"It's okay, Ruby," Yang whispered to her. "It's okay."

"No it's not! I killed Velvet!"

"Calm down," Yang's calm tone never rose. "Velvet's fine. Shaken, but fine."

"S-she's…. fine?"

Yang nodded in affirmation. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as fresh sobs wracked her once again.

Eventually Ruby calmed down. Her eyes were still teary, but she wasn't making any sounds aside from her breathing. She wiggled around in Yang's arm and brushed against her wounds.

Ruby hesitated, but slowly started to lick Yang's wounds.

Yang felt tingly as Ruby's tongue ran up and down her arm, cleaning the blood and, hopefully, warding from infections. Ruby didn't need to, as Yang's aura had already closed the wound, but it was a nice gesture.

When Ruby was finished, she went back into silence.

Yang let go; she was sure that Ruby would not run off again.

While flipping the bed, the tray of food also crashed into the wall. Yang grimaced. She pulled Ruby to her bed, and sat the girl down.

They had a mini-fridge in the dorm for small snacks, but Yang wasn't sure if there as anything Ruby might want. All they had were mostly fruits and water.

"Do you want anything?" Yang asked.

Rummaging around, she saw a half eaten pack of cookies. As her hand reached for it, she heard Ruby muttering behind her.

"…strawberries…"

Yang blinked. She grabbed the carton of strawberries instead and headed back towards Ruby.

"You like strawberries?"

"They're my favorite…" Ruby answered without looking at her. Ruby had curled up on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Huh… didn't know that," Yang said while scratching her head. For some reason, all of them had assumed cookies were the girl's favorite food.

"No one ever asked."

Yang froze as she thought. She, none of them actually, really knew anything about Ruby. They just accepted Ruby, without even questioning her. Even though she never tried to hide anything and answered everything in complete earnest.

She took a deep breath. Well, time to start.

"Hey Ruby~" Yang called in a sing-song voice. "Want to play a game?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Come on~ it'll be fun~"

Ruby's ears twitched. That was a good sign.

"The game's really simple and it'll help us get to know each other better," Yang reasoned. "Pleeeeaase? I'll forgive you for clawing me," Yang hated to use that against her, having already forgiven the girl, but if it works, it works.

Ruby finally turned to look at Yang. Her eyes were still filled with sadness and guilt, but she nodded.

"Great! So here's how the game works. We'll each take turns asking each other questions and the other person has to answer as truthfully as they can. After they answer, the person asking has to feed the person answering a strawberry."

Ruby gave her a confused look.

"Like this. What is your name?"

"But you already know my name."

"Just answer the question."

"…Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Yang grinned. "Say 'ahhh'," Yang picked up a strawberry and moved it to Ruby's mouth.

"Mmmph! I-I can eat it myself!" Ruby shouted, blushing.

"Uh-uh," Yang shook her head. "It's the rule, you have to follow it."

Ruby frowned but opened her mouth.

Yang fed her the strawberry and she slowly chewed, savoring the sweet taste.

"Your turn!"

Ruby thought as she chewed. "…Why… did you go near me…?"

"I was worried about you. When we're sad or scared, we shouldn't be alone. Not when we have friends."

Ruby thought about her answer as she picked up a strawberry.

"Say 'ahhhh'," Ruby stated and fed Yang.

Yang took it in stride and grinned after swallowing.

"Where are you from?"

"A forest."

"Really? That's it? Come one Ruby, I need more than that."

"I… I don't know. Ozpin brought me here…"

"Oh… okay then."

"How about you?"

"Where I'm from? Patch. It's an island west of here. Oh man! I should totally bring you there one day."

"I don't know..."

"Hmm... my turn. Tell me what you did before coming to Beacon. No, tell me about strawberries," Yang grinned.

"Strawberries?" Ruby closed her eyes and thought back. Back to warm summer days and sun ripe berries. She spoke of running and finding the tastiest fruit in the bountiful forest, of laughing among the trees, and ended the fond memory with a contented sigh.

They went back and forth asking and answering questions. Ruby slowly got used to the questions, soon asking with a smile again.

"What are those things on your wrists?"

"Oh, Ember Celica?" Yang activated them into their battle forms. "My babies make everyone think twice about challenging me!"

"You gave them names?"

"Hey, hey, you already got a question!" Yang laughed as she ate. "Hmm… how do you fight then? Do you just retract your claws afterwards?"

"Retract?" Ruby tilted her head in wonder.

"Do you pull your claws back in?"

"Uh-uh, I can't do that," Ruby shook her head. Wolves do not have retractable claws, unlike many felines. "I usually bite them off afterwards, or do this." Ruby backhanded the wall, striking her claws against it and breaking the tips off. She also left a sizable mark.

Yang just gaped at her. The action had caused Ruby's fingers to bleed profusely, though they quickly healed.

"I can regrow them back anytime," Ruby said nonchalantly while waiting for her treat.

"Huh…" Yang muttered as she fed the girl.

"…How's…. Velvet?" Ruby's question caused her ears to flatten and a sadness filled her again.

"She's… fine," Yang answered. "No really, she is. I think she's just scared after what happened."

Ruby sighed in relief but her frowned deepened. "I…I'm a terrible friend…"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up."

"What kind of friend does that? I scared her. I could have hurt her!"

"We all make mistakes Ruby."

Ruby remained silent.

Yang ran her fingers through her hair. Ruby was deeply upset by this, and she needed to get over it somehow if she's ever going to go back to the Ruby they knew and loved.

"Listen, Ruby," Yang placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "We all make mistakes, but it's never too late to fix them. Do you know of the three sorries?"

Ruby shook her head.

"There's feeling sorry, saying you're sorry, and showing you're sorry. You're feeling sorry right now, right?"

"More than ever," Ruby murmured.

"So you should go say sorry to Velvet," Yang clapped her on the back. "And then do something nice to show that you're sorry."

Ruby hesitated, turning the words over in her head, but eventually nodded. She looked up at Yang, eyes pleading. "I have… a lot of sorries… Will… will you help me?"

Yang grinned, "Of course."

It had taken them a while, and the lack of sleep clearly took its toll on Ruby. As soon as they were done, Ruby yawned loudly, prompting Yang to carry her to bed.

"Sleep with me, please," Ruby grabbed onto Yang's wrist as she made to leave. "...I'm scared..."

Yang hesitated, but made the mistake of looking into Ruby's eyes. Her resolve crumbled, and she clambered onto the bed as well.

Ruby pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her neck, a warm and familiar scent drifted to her as she drifted off, sleepily muttering, "Thanks Yang... I wish I had... a big sister... like you..."

Ruby's quite snoring drifted to her ears as she froze. Yang's breathing hitched and she returned the embrace.

_Geez… you're as troublesome and loveable as one already._

* * *

**Extra:**

Blake and Weiss returned to find Ruby's bed flipped, food scattered everywhere along with an assortment of papers, colors, and glitter, and a large dent in the wall.

Weiss slowly walked over to Yang's bed and pulled down the covers slightly to see Ruby and Yang asleep in each others' embrace. She shook her head and muttered, "I don't even want to know what you two dolts got up to while we were gone."

Blake had walked over to her table, noticing a small card on it.

She opened and gasped slightly. Her eyes softened as a small smile pulled at her lips.

In colorful and childish scrawls:

_To Blake,_

_I'm sorry._

_Friends?_

_Ruby_

Underneath was a small drawing of Ruby holding a book in her mouth with a pleading and expectant look.

* * *

**Chapter 7 everybody. **

**But we're not done yet. Has Ruby really gotten over what happened? Find out next time!**


	8. Voice

**Over a hundred alerts and fifty favorites.  
**

**You all know how to make an author feel special.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Voice

Weiss was happy to note that things have returned to their relative normalcy.

Ruby was upset that Blake found her card, more so for the fact that Ruby wanted to say sorry first and then giving the card. Something about the three sorries?

As for Velvet? Things have been… awkward between the two for a while. Ruby had approached her the following morning with a card in hand and a bouquet of purple hyacinth. A good choice, if a bit roughly cut. Velvet accepted them and thanked her while Ruby stammered apologies over and over again. It would have been fine, but Velvet would occasionally glance nervously at Ruby, who would fidget when she noticed causing more unrest for the rabbit.

Likewise, Ruby had apologized to her for trying to claw her eyes out. Weiss had accepted easily enough, certainly not because of the adorable face Ruby made while begging for forgiveness.

Thus peaceful days have once again returned… but not really.

While Ruby was smiling and playing with everyone, she was no longer the wild ball of energy that cheerfully lit up the room when she entered. Everything was more… subdued. As if she checked every action she made and hesitated whenever deciding to play.

Even playing with the disc, Ruby would catch with her hands, no longer with her mouth. A change everyone noticed, but none seemed to comment on.

Weiss wasn't sure how she felt. On one hand, she reveled in the new-found peace and quiet. On the other, she could tell Ruby's smile no longer reached her eyes. Weiss would know, she has seen it countless times in the mirror.

A moral dilemma.

One easily solved when she grabbed Ruby's wrist after class one day and dragged her out to the courtyard.

"W-Weiss?"

"Shush until we get somewhere quieter," Weiss spoke as she dragged Ruby to a deserted area. There weren't any students around so any conversation they had would be assured secrecy.

Once there, Weiss turned around to face the fidgeting girl. Ruby's ears were flattened back and she nervously glanced at Weiss, expecting her to still be angry about being nearly blinded.

Weiss sighed. "For the last time Ruby, I'm not angry at that. So you can relax."

"But I almost hurt you," Ruby mumbled. While Weiss and the others may have forgiven her, she still hasn't forgiven herself.

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss called sharply, causing Ruby to suddenly look at her.

"If someone has already forgiven you, then the courteous thing to do is accept it and move on, understood?" Weiss jabbed her finger at Ruby's nose, nearly touching, to emphasize her point.

Ruby blushed and immediately looked away.

"Understood?" Weiss asked again.

"Yes, Weiss," Ruby murmured.

"Good," Weiss knew Ruby still didn't forgive herself, but getting her to admit it is a good start. "Now on to the real matter at hand."

Weiss' expression softened as she gazed at the girl before her. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"What happened Ruby? After… that day, you seem to be walking on eggshells."

"I am?" Ruby lifted her shoe to check under it.

"Not literally! You seem to hesitate whenever you do something. Like when you're playing, you're not catching with your mouth anymore."

"But I shouldn't," Ruby argued.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Because because," Ruby answered definitively, folding her arms across her chest to show finality in her reasoning.

"'Because' is not an answer."

"Really? Because I thought I just did," Ruby huffed.

Weiss stayed silent. Her eyes trained on Ruby who flinched from her gaze. Ruby tried to shift her gaze away, but unfailingly kept looking back at Weiss who remained steadfast in her silent stare.

"Ruby," Weiss stated slowly with an even tone.

"…Yeah?..." Ruby glanced at her warily, like a child that had done something wrong, tried to argue, and then lost the argument.

"Why did you become a huntress?"

The question came out of nowhere.

"Err…well, you needed a partner?" Ruby rubbed the back of her head, wondering why Weiss was asking something she already knew.

"That's right," Weiss agreed with a nod. "And what did I promise you?"

"That… you'd be the best partner…"

"And right now," Weiss walked up to Ruby and looked her dead in the eye. "My partner is acting strange… sad. And I can't help her if I don't know what's going on."

Ruby took a step back and looked away, ashamed.

"Please, Ruby. I just want to help."

"It's okay, Weiss. Really, it's fine. I'm not sad, see?" Ruby grinned.

"Then why are your eyes so sad?" Weiss brought her hand to Ruby's face and wiped away an unknown tear.

"H-huh?" Ruby's hands flew to her face to find her eyes slightly damp, not yet crying, but not that far from it.

"Ruby, you had fun playing with everyone in the woods right?"

"Y-yeah," Ruby swallowed nervously. "I still have fun with everyone."

"But it's not the same is it?"

Ruby doesn't answer and just looked at Weiss. Weiss kept her gaze with Ruby, her face gentle and sad. She doesn't say anything, and Ruby eventually looked away.

"I-it's not the same," Ruby admitted, gritting against the tears about to leak out. She turned away from Weiss so she would not see her pain. "I want to run! I want to jump! I don't like holding back! It's heavy! And it hurts!"

Weiss walked up to Ruby and placed a hand against her back, slowing the girl's silent sobs a bit. "So why do you do it?"

"Because that's what hurt Velvet in the first place! That's what almost hurt you!" Ruby shouted back.

Weiss hesitated, unsure of what to do. She wanted to offer comfort to Ruby, but she was never very good at these kinds of tasks. She had read about them, physical contact could help to ease a person by offering them a sense of security. Hugs were far and few in between with her though.

Her arms slowly encircled Ruby's shoulders, halting their shakes from her sobs. She just held Ruby until the sobs became gentle sniffles.

"I don't understand what 'that' is Ruby," Weiss said softly into her ear. "What caused you to almost hurt us?"

Ruby gulped. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "It… I don't know what it is," Ruby admitted softly. "It's…. like a voice… that tells me to do stuff. A lot of the time, it's fun. Like it tells me how to play… and it keeps me safe... against the Grimm…"

Ruby choked up again as another sob reached her throat. "A-and it told me… I should c-chase Velvet…"

"It's okay Ruby," Weiss interrupted. "We're all hunters and huntresses. We can handle a bit of pain."

But that wasn't the problem.

Weiss' mind whirred. It sounded like an instinct. Most likely her wolf side doesn't distinguish between play and hunt. Weiss didn't know what Ruby's life was like before their meeting, but Ruby most likely didn't have many friends, if any. The instinct never had to take into account that, just hunt and survive. Once gaining friends, it just so happened that Ruby mistook the calls for play or the instincts didn't call for another hunt… until now.

"Ruby, I'm going to say something important so please listen to all of it first, okay?" Weiss asked and waited for Ruby to nod.

"It's okay to listen to that voice." Weiss felt Ruby immediately tensing under her arms. "Listening is fine. But don't immediately do what it says. Listen to it, and then decide. If you think it is going to hurt someone or hurt yourself, then don't do it. But if you think it is a good idea, then you should do it."

Weiss turned Ruby around to face her. "That voice is a part of you, Ruby. And running won't help, I should know."

Weiss pulled out her handkerchief and wiped away some of the tear streaks. "I don't think anyone, you included, have had as much fun these days as you did in the woods." Weiss smiled at Ruby hoping to inspire more confidence. "And it's such a shame since I was planning start joining in more often."

"Just be yourself, okay Ruby?" Weiss' expression turned sharp to emphasize her next point.

"…okay…" came the quiet mumble.

Weiss smiled as she looked over both of them to make sure they were ready to head back inside. Her jacket was a bit tear-stained, but nothing noticeable. Ruby had puffy red eyes, but those should go away soon enough.

As they headed back, a thought came to Weiss.

"Hey Ruby? You mentioned a voice telling you to chase Velvet?"

"Yeah," Ruby didn't really want to think about it, but the voice told her to chase the rabbit Faunus… and she felt good doing it.

"What about the other times? Like… with me?"

"Err… I don't know… I think," Ruby tilted her head as she tried to remember. "Wait…huh?" Ruby's eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks.

"Ruby?"

"I…no…. but…it… didn't?" Ruby's hand covered her mouth as she stared at Weiss in terror. "It didn't… so… _I _… hurt you…"

Ruby remembered. At that point, she had already snapped out of it. She wasn't hearing the voice anymore. She just wanted to run away from everything. And in so doing… _she_ nearly blinded Weiss, not the voice...

Ruby quickly turned tail and ran, disappearing in a gust of wind.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, but was too late. Weiss cursed herself mentally. _Idiot! One step forward and two steps back. You shouldn't have been so curious._

Weiss shook herself out of that thought process. Regardless, what happened had happened, and she'll have to deal with it now. She could only hope that what they had talked about earlier at least made a bit of an improvement on Ruby.

* * *

**Extra:**

_Where am I?..._

Ruby awoke to a dark place. There were no walls, no floor, no ceiling. Just blackness, stretching and eternal.

"H-hello?"

She couldn't see much, not that there was anything to see. Still she found she could move. The blackness rippled slightly as though invisible shadows danced on nonexistent walls.

But as she moved forward, a chill gripped her heart. She heard a faint growl, a snarl. Something inside her told her not to go near it. That she would not like it.

But it was futile. Whatever it was, it kept drawing her forward. Deeper and deeper into the dark.

Eventually she saw a small figure, and her eyes widened as she struggled to scream.

Before her was herself. Thin, almost starving, with hungry eyes. She wasn't wearing anything, not even her beloved red cloak, and cuts and bruises marred every inch of her dirtied skin. Hair long and uncut shadowed most of her face, only showing one steely eye and mouth of blood drenched fangs.

She crouched low, and snarled again. In a flash, Ruby found herself lying on her back, her fangs were pressed against her neck. She tried to scream, but she couldn't feel her throat anymore. Instead, she felt red pain… and heard a howl.

As her vision dimmed into a blurry dirty red, she saw a vague shape in the distance. A red stained figure with a ponytail… lay unmoving where she had been standing.

Ruby awoke with a start, nearly crying out but biting back. Her breaths came in shallow pants as she shivered, remembering the nightmare all too vividly. She looked around the room, sensing her friends and hearing their breathing and heartbeats.

She shivered again and tried to wrap the blanket around her body tighter. Sleep would not come easy to her this night.

* * *

**Thus another chapter. **

**Weiss' character is so hard to do. It doesn't help that the source material is all over the board regarding her. Hope I managed to make her somewhat awkward and standoffish, but also caring deep down inside. Tell me what you think.**


	9. Spar

**A question was posed last chapter about what caused Ruby to run.**

**Weiss was asking Ruby about the voice, since Ruby already told Weiss that the voice told her to chase Velvet, Weiss wanted to know what the voice said, if anything, when Ruby almost blinded her. Ruby thought back, but realized at that point she wasn't hearing to the voice anymore. What she did, she did of her own volition. The realization made her freak out and run away for some "Ruby alone time".**

**Apologies if this wasn't clear.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Spar

Despite Weiss' mistake, Ruby seemed to bounce back quite handily. Ruby had avoided everyone for a whole day afterwards, but was all smiles and laughter once again when they met up. Weiss didn't believe the facade for a second, but for now, she let it be.

Ruby may be good at hiding what she is thinking, or so she likes to think. Play up the laughter and smiles enough and even sobs and tears can passed off having too much fun. But Weiss could tell. When everyone else went to sleep, she can hear the other girl tossing and turning in her bed.

Weiss felt she understood where the issue laid. Ruby was worried of hurting those around her, especially since her more destructive tendencies have started to manifest.

The trick then was to get Ruby to understand that her friends were not as weak as she thought they were.

A few days later, Weiss received her opportunity during Glynda's combat training class. The moment Glynda asked for a volunteer, Weiss' hand shot up.

"Very well, Ms. Schnee," Glynda called her up as she started to input Weiss' data into the computer. "Who would you like to face?"

Weiss cast her eyes around the room as if to decide who to choose. Truthfully, her decision was made beforehand. "Ruby," her voice rang out to the shock of the class.

"Unorthodox," Glynda commented, but proceeded to call Ruby to the front of the class as well.

Ruby nervously shuffled to the front of the class. Every time when someone had to spar, Ruby would shrink in her chair, making herself as small as possible to avoid being called. It had worked… until today.

"Standard rules. All tactics allowed and the match continues until one opponent's aura has been depleted to less than 30 percent," Glynda announced. "Are both sides prepared?"

"Please don't do this, Weiss," Ruby pleaded.

Weiss' face remained impassive. "Sorry Ruby," she turned to face Glynda. "Please commence."

Glynda nodded and the stage was set.

Weiss launched forward with a thrust, an easy predictable move, but she needed to gauge Ruby's thought patterns.

As expected, Ruby backpedaled and placed more distance between them. Undeterred, Weiss summoned a glyph and shot several large shards of ice towards Ruby.

Ruby kept dodging. No matter what attacks Weiss sent, Ruby danced through them with nary a scratch. She kept her distance, as far away from Weiss' rapier as possible, and Weiss' glyphs always had a slight delay between appearing and activating.

But Weiss wasn't without tricks. While Ruby had been dodging her flashy attacks, Weiss subtly placed numerous glyphs all over the arena. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Ruby closely. The moment Ruby's foot touched the ground, the set glyph activated. Ruby only had time to widen her eyes before a large explosion threw up a blazing fireball.

Weiss flicked her rapier, stopping the conflagration and clearing away the smoke. The flames were flashy but not strong enough to hurt Ruby for that short a period of time, but it would be enough to put her on edge and bring out her fighting spirit.

But Ruby wasn't there.

"Please, Weiss!" Ruby cried out again from behind her. Weiss whipped around to see Ruby on the far wall, nails dug into the facade to hold her off the ground in case there was another hidden glyph. Ruby turned to face Glynda. "Please Professor! I don't want to fight Weiss!"

Glynda refused. "You took on the role of a huntress. This is but one of the training required for your role," Glynda explained sternly.

"How can you be a huntress or help your teammates if you can't even fight?" Weiss asked her.

"I don't know! I'll rush in and carry you guys out in that case!"

Weiss sent another explosion at her for the response.

Instead of wiping away the smoke, Weiss dashed forward at Ruby using the smoke as a screen.

Ruby barely dodged a quick strike at her head when Weiss burst through.

"I know you're scared. But you need to realize something," Weiss' eyes flashed angrily. "We are all hunters and huntresses! We are not so weak that you need to worry about hurting us!"

Weiss unleashed a flurry of slashes and ended with a hail of icicles.

Though Ruby dodged them, the cold around the area left a thin layer of frost on her cheek and she could see her breath.

Ruby's eyes panicked and looked around the room, once again settling on Glynda. Weiss smirked. She had already asked Glynda before class to allow her to fight with Ruby. Though the professor was surprised, she could understand Weiss' plan to show Ruby that her friends were not so fragile that Ruby had to be scared of hurting them.

Weiss still planned on winning. With everything she has seen from Ruby, her speed is the only issue. But even that will run out eventually. She just needed to keep her Dust supplies in reserve and slowly tire out the girl. What Weiss really wanted was for Ruby to initiate just one attack. She will then parry and riposte the attempt, proving Ruby's fears unfounded. It was a simple plan, yes, but direct and easy to accomplish.

"The match won't stop then?" Ruby asked once again, already knowing the answer.

"Until one of your aura reaches 30 percent," Glynda answered curtly.

"Okay then," Ruby muttered and balled her fists. "I can't hold back," Weiss heard her whispering.

Weiss smirked.

_Everything is going according to plan. _

_She will rush forward to attack._

_I have defensive glyphs all around me to take the first hit. _

_I just need to react fast enough to counter._

Everything slowed as Ruby reached back with her fist. Her eyes blazing with determination. Weiss felt Ruby's aura flaring and settled into her stance.

CRACK!

Everyone froze.

Ruby's body was sent flying into the wall, crashing and producing multiple cracks. The reading on the screen showed her aura dropping by a chunk.

Ruby struggled to her knees, whimpering and crying in pain as she clutched her jaw. She had just punched herself as hard as she could in the face. She spat out a puddle of blood as she took deep breaths.

Before anyone could move, her aura flared up again, draining itself to heal her. She stood up slowly, bracing herself against the wall for support. She turned away from Weiss to face the wall.

SMASH!

Ruby slammed her head against the wall, a trickle of blood ran from her forehead down.

"Ruby, stop!" Weiss called out and took a step forward.

Ruby reared back and slammed her head again.

Each assault caused her to cry out and chipped another section of her aura. Weiss picked up her pace. This was not part of the plan!

Ruby had slammed her head against the wall five times before Weiss reached her and turned her around. Her eyes were dazed and blood ran from her forehead, nose, and mouth.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?!" Weiss' eyes ran over the younger girl, trying to check how much damage was done.

Grrrrwwwllllll…

Weiss froze as she heard the feral growl.

Something flared within Ruby. But it wasn't her aura…. it was her killing intent.

Weiss quickly pushed Ruby back, right as Ruby's claws took a swipe at her, once again her eyes.

"Ruby!"

Ruby staggered forward, head low and fangs bared.

She disappeared and Weiss saw the world upside down. When she realized she was on her back, she rolled out of the way as Ruby's hand smashed where her head was moments before. Her glyphs had taken the brunt of the blow, but she felt them shatter around her like glass.

She couldn't even attempt to call the match off as Ruby disappeared once again when she rolled to her feet.

A sickening crunch came from her abdomen and she heaved onto the floor. She hadn't seen Ruby attacking her at all! But her body certainly felt it. Her arms and legs burned, she saw numerous small incisions on her limbs. In the span of an instant, Ruby not only knocked the wind and breakfast out of her, but also left smaller wounds everywhere else her claws could reach.

Her head suddenly snapped back as she received another blow to the chin. Her body screamed in pain as she landed several feet backwards.

Wincing her eyes open, her heart stopped as she stared into Ruby's bloodied face. Contorted with pain and anger, Ruby growled dangerously at Weiss. She had both of Weiss' arms pinned down, and her rapier was knocked away. Ruby's head reared back, ready to deliver the finishing bite.

Weiss immediately kicked Ruby hard in the gut.

This forced the girl off of her, and she quickly rolled away, grabbing her rapier.

"Enough!" Glynda called out, noticing that Ruby's aura has dropped below a quarter.

Weiss clenched her rapier harder. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. But more than that… she couldn't shake the danger.

Ruby staggered up with another snarl. Her eyes have not lost their luster and another chill filled Weiss.

Weiss threw up a glyph in front of her and one below her: the first to block Ruby and the second to launch herself away.

Ruby tore through the first glyph like it was not even there and Weiss barely managed to escape her claws.

"That is enough, Ms. Rose!" Glynda shouted again. She whipped her crop, casting several layers of stopping glyphs between Ruby and Weiss.

Weiss almost breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Ruby's trajectory was mere centimeters from the glyphs.

Her eyes widen in shock as Ruby easily navigated through the maze of traps, weaving in and out without slowing down the slightest.

_She's still getting faster?!_

Weiss felt her back on fire.

_She got behind me?!_

Weiss spun around, but doesn't stop and continued until she went a full 360 degrees. Ruby tended to keep to her opponent's blind spots, which meant she will try to attack from behind again when the opponent turns around.

Her sword flashed forward, knowing Ruby would try that tactic, and saw a flutter of red as her body and head finished the spin.

The world seemed to slow down and her eyes widened in fear.

Her sword was right beside Ruby's neck. But only for a moment. In the next, Ruby was gone. Her body tensed, readying for the oncoming blow.

Once again she was on her back, and Ruby above her. Ruby wasted no time and drew back her claws and slashed forward.

The last thing Weiss saw were bloodied claws heading toward her eyes.

…

…

Weiss felt something wet dripping onto her cheek. Warily opening one eye, she saw Ruby biting her own arm.

Ruby's eyes glared hatefully down at Weiss, while her teeth tore at her own flesh.

"R-run…!" Ruby gritted out.

The flesh on her arm gave way and the claw continued on its trajectory, straight at Weiss.

Ruby's cloak came alive and snaked around her neck before jerking her across the arena.

"Are you okay, Ms. Schnee?" Glynda asked. Her calm voice betrayed her demeanor, she was grimacing at the scene before her.

"R-RUN!" Ruby shouted as she rushed at them.

Ignoring Glynda completely, Ruby's arm extended to gouge Weiss.

Black and red fabric bunched up as an invisible hand gripped Ruby's arm. Glynda pushed her glasses up and narrowed her eyes at Ruby.

"That is quite enough, Ms. Rose! Cease this at once!"

Ruby struggled futilely against Glynda's Semblance. Her face still enraged and her body straining to reach her prey.

Everyone winced as they heard a crunch from Ruby's arm. In her anguished throes, her arm broke against the force holding it in place, and yet she paid it no heed. She continued to struggle, tearing her arm more and more. Only one thing mattered. Hunt the prey. Kill the prey.

"Professor, you have to stop her!" Weiss shouted.

Glynda nodded. With another wave of her crop, she summoned a small windstorm around Ruby. Ruby paid it no mind and continued to thrash. Weiss looked at her teacher confusedly, but Glynda held her gaze.

Slowly, Ruby's movements became more sluggish. Her pants came deeper, as if desperate for air.

_She's taking away her oxygen!_ Weiss realized.

A few more seconds and Ruby passed out. Glynda dispelled her hold around Ruby's arm and quickly called the infirmary.

Weiss struggled to remain standing. In that fight, Ruby had completely overwhelmed her. That was her last coherent thought as she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Beep - Beep….

Weiss stared at the ceiling as she listened to the heart monitor next to her.

Beep - Beep….

It was absolutely unnecessary and the incessant beeping was slowly driving her insane. The doctor had already explained the extent of her injuries, and no where on there was anything that required a heart monitor. At least the I.V. drip was less noisy, though just as unnecessary. Ruby's attack may have emptied her stomach, but she did not lose enough blood to warrant such treatment. Well, at least she got out of having to eat infirmary food.

Weiss pressed a button to shift herself into a sitting position and leafed over the diagnosis again. Numerous incisions on her limbs, two cracked ribs, slight concussion, minor blood loss, and aura depletion.

She won the fight against Ruby. Glynda told her that as the good news. While Ruby's aura was depleted to almost nothing, Weiss still had slightly over 38 percent. The majority of the aura loss resulted from her casting too many glyphs and trying to replenish her energy along with Ruby's assault in the last moments.

Weiss frowned as she went over the battle again in her head. Ruby had been far faster than she expected. Fast enough to evade glyphs instantiated right in front of her and weave through them.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts and immediately regretted it as a head-rush and headache quickly followed.

Thinking of Ruby, Glynda had also handed the doctor's report on Ruby's condition and Weiss felt the color draining from her face as she read it. Numerous fractures and at least two breaks in her upper and lower arm, moderate-heavy multiple concussions, broken nose, broken jaw, fractured fingers, bite wounds, heavy blood loss, slight burns and frostnip, asphyxia, and dangerous levels of aura depletion.

Though Ruby was on the offensive for the latter part of the match, she clearly suffered more injuries than Weiss. Weiss sighed as she tried to relax and let her aura complete the healing process. She still had ample reserves so by tomorrow she will be fit for classes again. Ruby though…

Weiss closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But her thoughts and dreams kept turning back to the girl in red.

* * *

Weiss woke with a start as she heard a rustle. The moon was already shining into the infirmary, giving just enough light for her to make out the bundle of red by her bedside.

"Ruby?"

The bundle stirred and Ruby looked up at her with teary eyes. She had been sitting by Weiss' bedside with her hood up and fell asleep. Ruby reached out as if to touch Weiss, but recoiled when her hand strayed near a claw mark.

"Y-you got hurt again," Ruby wailed.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss hissed. "You should be in bed!"

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Ruby sniffled. "This is why I didn't want to fight you!"

Weiss took a breath. She could deal with this. The plan will work.

"You know I won right?"

"You did?" Ruby's ears perked up and her expression stopped being sad. She looked excited and a little happy for Weiss.

"Yes, by a large margin actually," Weiss put a little white lie in her statement. "You didn't even deplete my aura to below the required percent." A margin yes, just not a large one and certainly lower than what she expected.

Ruby's eyes widened at the revelation. "B-but you got hurt and-"

"And I am fine," Weiss huffed. "Like I said, we are all hunters and huntresses. We can take a little bit of pain." She pointed at Ruby. "So you can stop worrying about us, okay?"

Ruby blushed and looked away from her finger.

"Weren't you… aren't you scared of me?" Ruby mumbled sadly.

Weiss paused as she thought over her answer. She sighed as she spoke truthfully, "I was terrified of you, Ruby. Even though I won, I certainly didn't feel like I did during our fight. It felt like death was closing around me… invisible… unrelenting…"

She took a shuddering breath. "But you're still my partner, so I couldn't give up on you halfway." She smirked a bit before reaching over and ruffling the girl's hair slightly. "Besides, you look adorable rather than scary right now."

"You're really strong Weiss," Ruby murmurs. She took another look at Weiss, taking in the minor wounds left. "So you're not really hurt?"

"Hmph! I will be attending classes tomorrow," Weiss stated with pride. "A few small scratches at best. Nothing that would even bruise or scar."

"Wooow…" Ruby gave her a gaze of wonder and amazement.

Weiss blushed at the unintended flattery from the younger girl. Beneath that blush though, was a deep sensation of guilt.

"I'm the one who should say sorry, Ruby."

"Why?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"Because I forced you into that fight. Everything that happened was because of me."

"Oh… well, you had a good reason right? You wanted to show me that you and everyone else is strong, right?"

"Well… yes."

Ruby grinned. "So it's okay!"

"How can you forgive me so easily?"

"You were just trying to help. And that's what friends do. They help each other, even when the other doesn't understand it at first."

Weiss folded her arms across her chest. Leaving everything like this felt off to her. Ruby is starting to overcome her issues. Weiss got a better understanding of her partner's skill in combat. So why did something feel wrong?

Ruby must have noticed the expression she was making. "Hey Weiss, do you know of the three sorries?"

Weiss shook her head.

"Yang told me that if you feel sorry, then you should say sorry, and then show you're sorry."

_Oh, so that's what that was._

Weiss kept her frown. "Hmm… show I'm sorry, huh… how?"

Ruby started fidgeting. "C-could you hold out your hand for me?"

Weiss raised her eyebrow, but held out her hand.

Ruby leaned forward and started to nuzzle Weiss' hand.

Weiss stared at her strangely, but started to blush when she heard little moans and other contented noises coming from Ruby.

She quickly pulled away and tried to change the subject. "Why are you even here? You should be in bed considering your injuries."

Ruby pouted as Weiss' hand was withdrawn. "I'm fine, see?" Ruby stood up and twirled around so Weiss could see her. Not a single scratch or bruise anywhere. According to Ruby, she was as fit as she was yesterday.

Weiss could only gape at her.

…

…

"…how?"

* * *

**Extra:**

"Wait, wait, wait. You are totally fine? And not like writhing in pain or anything?" Jaune asked skeptically the next day.

"Hale and hearty!" chirped Ruby.

"Do you even know what that means?" Blake asked from across the table, to which Ruby shook her head.

"I read it in a book, but I thought it sounded nice."

"It means you're healthy," Pyrrha added helpfully. "Though I'm glad, I am also quite shocked."

"Yeah, Snow Queen here did a number on you before you were carried out," Yang glared slightly at Weiss. She couldn't hold a grudge against Weiss though, as Ruby was fine and they were both huntresses. Still, she did not approve of how badly Ruby looked when the medics carted her out.

"Really? After I woke up, the doctors said a lot of complicated things that I didn't really understand," Ruby shrugged. "Besides, I was fine by then."

"You were fine?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my hands were really tied up though, so I had to bite through the bandages."

"That couldn't have been more than a few hours," Weiss muttered.

Ruby nervously glanced at her friends as they gave her looks of varying expressions.

Yang just laughed and grinned at Weiss, always ready to break the tension. "So Weiss, I heard they put you on the I.V. yesterday, but it was all… in vein, hahaha!" Everyone groaned, though a few got a laugh or chuckle.

* * *

**So who really won? Leave a comment on what you think.**

**If you guys can, I would really love to hear back from you guys. Suggestions, what you liked, what you didn't like, even questions since they all means my words are making you think; to me, there is no better reaction than stimulating the minds of my readers.**

**Ah~ not sure how I did on the action scene. It certainly requires a different thought process, especially when you have to choreograph it yourself. Well, practice makes perfect and any tips you guys have will be welcomed.**

**See you next chapter. It'll be fluffy.**


	10. Books

**The past few chapters have been pretty... dramatic?**

**Well, I promised some fluffy fun times, fluffy fun times it is.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Books

Several days passed before Ruby worked up the courage to ask Blake to the library again. Their last session ended on a sour note for both parties, but Ruby was determined to make things right again.

So there they sat, at their usual table. Silent and serene, deep in their own books but not reading a single word.

"Blake/Ruby," both said at the same time and froze.

Blake took a breath and steeled herself. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened last time."

Ruby's eyes widened. "No no, you don't have to say sorry." Ruby looked down and frowned. "You were right. I should have listened to you. I'm sor-"

Blake held up her hand to stop Ruby. "You already said sorry to me," Blake countered. A smile returned to her face as she reminisced. "And you already got me a really beautiful card, so now it's my turn."

Her serious expression returned and Ruby sat up straighter. "I was out of line for trying to tell you what you should do. I am very sorry for that. I still think it is best not to act like that, but that's only my advice."

Ruby let out a breath. "It's okay Blake. You were right. I talked it over with Weiss, and I can see why you said that. I shouldn't have been listening to the voice… even if it seemed like fun."

"Voice?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, it's like a voice that tells me what to do or how to play." Her face quickly turned dour. "But it also made me scare Velvet and…"

"And what?"

"And I almost hurt Weiss," Ruby said sadly. She shook her head to snap out of it. "But Weiss is okay, because she's really strong!" She looked up and smiled brightly at Blake. "She said everyone is!"

Blake stayed silent and just looked at her. "But…?"

Ruby's smile faltered for a moment and she looked away. "But I'm still scared. Even by accident, even in class… I don't want to fight my friends."

"It's okay to feel scared," Blake comforted her. "And if you don't want to listen to the voice, you don't shouldn't. If you ever feel scared, talk to me, okay?"

Ruby nodded slowly.

Blake thought for a moment. "You were right in class, Ruby."

"Huh?"

"About not having to fight. I don't think you have to if you don't want to. There are plenty of roles on a team: front-line fighter, sniper, artillery, recon, decoy, medic. The list goes on and you're never set in one role."

Blake reached over and grasped Ruby's hand in comfort. "I know you'll always do the best you can no matter what role you're in, because you always want to help everyone around you no matter what it is you are doing, because that's just who you are."

Ruby smiled and teared up at her friend's sincerity. She pulled out of Blake's grip and quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Thanks Blake," she whispered.

They were about to go back to reading, when Ruby asked, "What book are you reading?"

Blake looked down at her book. "It's a story about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body…"

While Ruby tilted her head, thinking about what the story is about, Blake had a spark of inspiration. "Tell you what, I'll lend you this book."

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Are you sure? Aren't you reading it?"

"It's no big deal. I have plenty to go through." She slid the book to Ruby.

"Thanks!" Ruby exclaimed, eager to get her hands on a new book.

Blake could only smile at the child before her, so engrossed in the reading. She sighed. Yes, the past few days have been rough, and Ruby's light dimmed, but looking at her now? She was like a star, glimmering in the shadows.

* * *

They read deep into the night, but Ruby and Blake both suddenly froze. Their ears tensed and twitched as they heard stifled giggles. A boy and a girl. This late at night?

Ruby immediately stood to find out who else was in the library; Blake reached out to stop her, but missed the red cape by mere centimeters.

_I can't let Ruby get corrupted like this! _

There are very few reasons why a guy and a girl would be giggling this late at night in an empty library. Reasons that Ruby had no right of knowing at such a tender age.

Blake quickly jumped over the table, but Ruby had already sped off. She bit back a curse and took to the top of the shelves. She heard Ruby's footsteps and followed, dreading she will be too late.

By the time she caught up to Ruby, the younger girl was pressed against one of the shelves, waiting to peer out and see the night's secrets.

Blake reached out to stop her, but Ruby had already turned. Blake felt Ruby tensing under her hand, and she peered out as well to try and explain whatever wrongness Ruby's innocent eyes have beheld.

She froze.

Her shock and worry evaporated from her seething anger. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"GAHHH!"

Jaune and Nora froze.

They knew they were caught. Their faces flushed with surprise, guilt, and maybe even a bit of shame. Like naughty children with a cookie jar and the crumbs of evidence laying in plain sight.

Littered around them were books. Comic books.

"Ahem, they are mangas," Nora corrected.

Ruby danced around the mess, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the covers.

"You can read them if you want," Jaune said, going back to his book.

Ruby flipped on open but looked at it in awe. She turned to Blake. "Blake! Blake! There are pictures! Lots and lots of pictures!"

"Yes, instead of words, these books tell a story through pictures. It is an… interesting vehicle of storytelling," Blake answered. While she held nothing against comic books or mangas, she preferred pure text. No artist will ever capture the vividness of her imagination.

"Pshhh," Nora scoffed. "Don't you know? A picture is worth a thousand words. And some can be told in only pictures."

Blake narrowed her eyes. Clearly she and Nora stood on different ends of the narrative field. Still, that was nothing compared to the sparkles in Ruby's eyes as she opened up a book and tried to read.

"Huh? Is it supposed to be backwards?" Ruby looked at it confusedly.

"For comic books, you read the panels left to right from top to bottom. Mangas are read right to left from top to bottom. It takes a while to get used to, but it's really fun. Here, let me show you," Jaune helped her.

"So what are you two even doing here?" Blake asked.

"We always come here to read on free nights," Nora casually answered.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"What? Why are you here then?" Jaune asked back.

"… We always come here to read on free nights…"

"Isn't that what she just said?" Jaune sighed.

"Hey, hey Jaune, can you help me pick a few to read?" Ruby bounced over to him and pleaded.

He grinned. "Sure! Now mangas work really well for action scenes so here are a few that I think you'll really like!"

Blake found herself smiling again as she saw Ruby running around and flipping through pages with a silly grin on her face like a kid in a candy store. Her hope was renewed once again that Ruby is moving past her issues, and her heart gladdened.

* * *

Ruby found herself surrounded by darkness again. She felt the cold ripping away what little feeling she had in her fingers and toes. She knew what lay ahead, shrouded by the shadows.

Herself.

She took slow and steady steps forward until she confronted her savage side. She stared back at her, still as wild and torn as always. Fresh blood seemed to always be dripping from her mouth and hands.

Ruby had feared this image of her. So violent. So cruel. In her numerous dreams, she would always die by her own claws and fangs, and would see yet another friend fallen. Weiss. Blake. Yang. Velvet. Jaune…

But not tonight.

She lunged with claws outstretched and fangs bared. But Ruby just stood still.

"I'm sorry," Ruby muttered, staring straight ahead unflinchingly.

The claws stopped a millimeter above her head.

"You've helped me out a lot… and it was even fun playing together."

She struggled. Chains, wrought and artificial, bounded her limbs.

"But I can't let you hurt anyone anymore… I can't let myself hurt anyone anymore…"

Several links snaked around her neck and forced her down. No matter how she struggled, she could not shake the collar.

"I'm sorry… but I'm not going to listen to you anymore."

The final piece… a muzzle.

She thrashed around as Ruby placed it around her mouth. She snarled and growled, but Ruby continued without fail.

"I'm not coming back… I'm sorry…."

…

…

For the first time in days, Ruby slept peacefully. There was no need to listen to the voice anymore… not when she had friends she could listen to.

* * *

**Extra:**

In a library, certain rules must be followed.

1\. Do not interrupt someone's reading.

2\. Return books before they are due.

3\. Try to maintain order and system in the library.

The librarian sighed deeply. He loved books. He loved reading. He loved the library. He always did his best to follow those simple rules to make everyone happy.

And then that accursed white banshee forced him to break all three in a matter of minutes.

The passing days were the worse in his life. Never before had he felt so useless.

He felt cold. Desolate. Detached from the world. He had failed in his duties as a librarian. Books lay scattered around him, dropped during his mad rush. Order and system… were broken.

…

But then _she_ stepped in. A shining light that helped him up.

"Are you okay, mister?" her childlike voice called out.

He had despondently shook his head and wish she would move on. Leave him to his misery.

Instead, she knelt down and started to pick up the books.

Life slowly returned to his eyes as he saw her struggling to place the books.

"Do you even know the system?" his voice croaked.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she blushed cutely and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm still not very good at reading." She smiled brightly at him. "But my friend's helping me learn!"

He found himself smiling in return. "There is no greater endeavor, the the furthering of one's knowledge."

"Wow! I totally don't understand what that means, but it sounds cool," her eyes sparkled. She turned and looked at the books on the ground. "Do you need help?"

And so they spent the day organizing the shelves and placing books where they belong. The girl did not know the system at all, making more of a mess than actually helping, but her cheerful demeanor more than made up for her lack of order.

They had talked and he was surprised to learn that she was training to be a huntress, and at such a young age!

After sliding the last book to its rightful place, he turned to look at her. "You know, being a huntress is really dangerous. You could always become a librarian here."

"Thanks," she smiled. "But I already made a promise to my partner," and took off without another word, leaving the library silent and solemn once again.

He smiled wistfully and whispered, "Your partner is very lucky… and very blessed to have you, Ruby."

* * *

**So it seems most people consider Ruby the victor of the last match. Interesting...intriguing even...**

**I would love nothing more than to try and justify Weiss and Glynda... but here is neither the time nor the place. Hopefully my later chapters will do that, but for now, I leave you with this: "Tough love".**

**Thanks for letting me know what you think guys. As always, if you noticed something you like or didn't like feel free to tell me.**

**Also... facing the Inner Wolf. Wait, wasn't that a bit too simple? Didn't happen here as you expected but...  
**

**...**

**On another note, since the last episode of RWBY volume 2 is set to air this Thursday and it happens to be the day before Halloween, I'm going to be writing a special one-shot just for the occasion, still featuring wolf-Ruby. Hope to see you there as well.**


	11. Training

**Sigh~ these chapters are taking a while and I don't know why.**

**Oh well, hopefully it's a phase I'll get through.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Training

Velvet stretched as she finished her morning run. Her head always felt clearer on crisp mornings and the quietness was always welcomed.

Hup… hup… hup…

Her head swiveled as she narrowed in on the strange sounds. They were coming from the courtyard, sounding as if someone was hopping around.

She cautiously sneaked over to some bushes and peered through.

Ruby, bare-footed, was hopping around the courtyard with determination in her eyes. Several books were stacked on the nearby benches, comic books if she was not mistaken.

Ruby paused and sniffed the air. Velvet sighed and stood, knowing that Ruby had already sensed her.

"Velvet!" Ruby happily cried as she saw her.

"Good morning, Ruby," Velvet greeted with a smile. "What are you doing here this early?"

"Oh? You saw?" Ruby glanced around embarrassed. "I was practicing."

"Practicing? What were you practicing?"

"You want to see?" Ruby grinned and pulled Velvet to the benches and sat her down.

She took several steps away and gazed ahead. Her body lowered, knees slightly bent.

Ruby took in a breath. "Curl your toes…" she whispered. "Take hold of the power beneath you…"

Velvet watched in fascination as Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"Leave everything behind… and become the fastest in the world…"

Her eyes fully closed, Ruby's presence suddenly became thin.

"…Return to the earth… Grasp the earth, grasp the world…"

Her eyes snapped open.

In flash, she disappeared!

Velvet's eyes widened in shock.

Ruby was indeed the fastest in the world. No one could have face-planted faster than that!

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she rushed over to the Ruby-shaped crater.

"…Oww…" came the pitiful cry.

"What were you thinking?" Velvet chided as she helped Ruby up.

"I was trying to do this," Ruby gingerly rubbed her nose, her eyes welled up with tears. "You can disappear and then reappear somewhere else."

Velvet was confused until Ruby showed her the book that listed the technique. "Instant Movement?" she muttered as she read it. It was, of course, a fictional story, so there was no way Ruby would have been able to perform it.

"Why did you want to learn this in the first place?"

"I thought about it, and I don't want to fight. I want to help Weiss and team RWBY, but I don't like fighting," Ruby answered, her face conflicted. "Blake told me there are a lot of roles to a team, not just fighting."

Velvet smiled. "That's right, Ruby. I don't like fighting either, but I still help out my team where I can. So I understand where you are coming from."

"You do?" Ruby asked, hope lighting up in her eyes.

"But I don't think you need to be faster," Velvet advised. "You're already really fast. I think you should work on defense and build up strength and stamina."

"Why? I'm not going to be fighting right?"

"You never know," Velvet answered sagely. Though she dislike fighting, she has seen more than her fair-share of skirmishes. "Besides, you said you would rush in and pull your friends out of battle if they got hurt right? How can you do that if you don't have the strength to pick them up and run?"

"You're right!" Ruby exclaimed as the realization struck her. "Hey, do you know how I should build up strength and stamina?"

"Err… that's not really my area of expertise. Sorry," Velvet admitted. "But if you go to the gym, I'm sure there are plenty of people who would know more than me."

"Gym. Got it." Ruby grabbed her books and ran off. Velvet heard riding on the wind a faint, "Thank you Velvet!"

* * *

Yang had just set up her punching bag when Ruby barreled through the doors, nearly crashing into a set of a weights.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down there Ruby," Yang called out and stopped Ruby before she could hurt herself.

"Hi Yang!" Ruby said excitedly. "Hey, you're pretty strong, right?"

"I'd like to think so," Yang said with a smirk, folding her arms across her chest in a confident manner.

"Can you teach me?" Ruby pleaded with big puppy eyes.

Yang was slightly taken aback. "Err… not that I mind, but why so suddenly Ruby?"

"Well, you see," Ruby recounted her conversation with Blake and Velvet.

"I see… so you want to build up more strength and stamina right?" Yang grinned. "Well I'll teach you, but I don't hold back, so you're going to have to keep up, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Alright! Let's get pumped! Punch that punching bag as hard as you can!"

Ruby's eyes blazed with determination as she reared back her arm and shot it straight forward.

Fwump.

The punching bag barely swayed back and forth, as if a gentle breeze had come through the window.

"What was that?!" Yang shouted. "Did a fly just pass by or were you even trying?"

Ruby was kneeling on the ground, clutching her sore hand.

"You okay, Rubes?" Yang asked, worried about the inexperienced girl.

"…ow…." came the meek response.

"You were using your bag's normal weight, weren't you?" Ren's soft voice came from behind Yang.

Ren and Pyrrha entered the gym, as they always did in the morning.

"Oh yeah," Yang sheepishly scratched the back of her head. Since she was so used to it, a 150-lb punching bag of packed sand was nothing for her. It probably felt like a brick wall to Ruby.

"Morning Ren, morning Pyrrha," Ruby greeted them softly.

"Why brings you here today? We don't usually see you around the gym," Pyrrha asked.

For the second time, Ruby recounted her story.

"Hmmm," Ren hummed while deep in thought. "While Yang is strong, her physical strength is probably greater than either mine or Pyrrha's, I do not think her style of strength training will be of much help to you."

"And just what do you mean by that, Ren?" Yang asked with narrowed eyes.

"Your style focuses on overwhelming the opponent with power punches, so you tend to focus on strengths that work towards that end. But Ruby might benefit more from core strength training."

"I still do core training," Yang muttered, but conceded that she does tend to focus on power training more.

"Well, I think it's wonderful that you want to learn support, Ruby," Pyrrha exclaimed. "They're important roles that people tend to overlook because they're not 'flashy'."

Ruby grinned. "So will you help?"

"We'll be glad to, right Ren?"

Ren smiled. "Of course."

Yang, Pyrrha, and Ren decided to take turns spotting Ruby as she trained. This allowed them time for their own training as well as having a breather.

True to form, Yang focused on upper body training with push-ups and pull-ups. While Ruby struggled to remain hanging on the bar, let alone perform an actual pull-up, she did understand the importance of having such strength in case she ever needed to pull a teammate up from a cliff.

Pyrrha's set was a bit more rounded, focusing on the abdominal and back muscles along with stretching the thighs. They went through crunches, sit-ups, bridges, and leg presses among others. Each motion caused Ruby's muscles to burn, not being used to such treatment, while Pyrrha did the same exercises alongside her, keeping pace with the girl and offering her kind words of encouragement whenever Ruby looked ready to give up.

Ren decided to forgo teaching her to build up strength.

"I think those two have the majority covered," he explained. "I would like to teach you something else if you are interested."

"What is it? What is it?" Ruby panted happily. The previous exercises had left her winded, but nothing could dampen her bouncing spirit.

"Alright, just do what I do and try to follow as best you can."

Ren proceeded to move in slow but steady steps, raising and lowering his hands. It was almost like a dance. Ruby followed along, not knowing quite what to make of the exercise.

"Um… Ren? Is this really working?" Ruby asked confusedly. In every fight, and even the training exercises she just went through, everything was energetic, she had to work hard to keep up. This? She felt… relaxed?

"A strong body knows to be flexible," Ren answered without pausing his movements. "It is also good to regain your balance after practicing."

Ruby had to admit it felt good to follow along with Ren. The movements were slow, but deliberate. Each action stretched a muscle and because she did not have to strain against her burning limbs, each motion felt relaxed and simple.

"Very good Ruby, just keep at it. Breath steadily and relax your legs. Your head will find its balance."

After several minutes of practicing, Ren eased the motions to a halt. "Very good Ruby. Just remember that these are practices. You need to find what works for you."

"Okay Ren, thanks!" Ruby felt refreshed after that workout, as if energy was freely coursing through her limbs again.

"You ready Ren?" Yang called out as she readied her gauntlets.

"Ready for what?" Ruby asked.

"After a workout, we like to work on live combat," Pyrrha explained.

"Hmm," Ren looked at Ruby in deep thought. "You…might benefit from this as well."

"Umm…" Ruby nervously fidgeted. "I'd rather sit this out." Though she understands that her friends are strong, stronger than her even, she does not want to fight them.

"Not at all. You won't need to attack at all Ruby, just dodge," Ren told her. "In a battle, the enemy will not wait for you to save your friends. You'll need to know how to dodge and evade."

Ruby mulled over the thought. As long as she doesn't have to attack… right?

Her eyes regained a sparkling glint. "Let's do this!"

The group retreated to a training arena, where they were allowed to use live ammunition with impunity. Yang and Pyrrha were worried about hurting her with live rounds, but Ruby grinned confidently and said, "Only if they touch me!"

For this match up, Yang, Ren, and Pyrrha will be facing off against Ruby, as per Ruby's request. The match ends immediately if Ruby touches all three of them once each or if Ruby gets clipped by any bullet or hit. "A bit unfair", Pyrrha disapproved, but agreed with Ruby that she may face even more unfavorable match-ups in the future.

Ruby stood on one side of the arena while her friends stood on the other. She lowered towards the ground and looked at them. She felt something strange in the back of her head… whisperings? A sudden urge of growl slightly...

She shook her head to clear it. The whisperings stopped. She blinked and saw strange lines overlaid on her friends… on their wrists and ankles… and necks.

She blinked and they disappeared.

Readying her gaze, she barely noticed as Pyrrha flipped her sword into a rifle and fired three shots at her. All three shots flew harmlessly to her right as she wove forward.

Pyrrha took aim and compensated for Ruby's speed. She fired one shot and watched as Ruby clipped the bullet by a hair.

"It's over!" Pyrrha called out.

"Uh… not yet," Yang corrected her. Ruby's aura was still full. Had it actually clipped, her aura would have been spent slightly to offset the damage.

"An afterimage?!"

"Yeah, she's already like a blur right now," Yang grinned.

The red streak skated around the room, quickly and steadily dodging their barrage and making its way closer.

Ren open fired, his continuous streams of bullets peppered the ground as he narrowed in on her position.

As Ruby ran forward, she noticed the other stream closing in from the other side. With two guns, Ren can close off his opponent's escape route.

…LiNe_…. eSc_pE... pA_H...  
_

She shook her head again as she heard the whisper.

If she jumped, she will not have enough maneuverability in the air and be an easy target for any of them. Instead…

Ruby swerved towards Ren and slid underneath the stream of bullets, following the faint trail she saw on the ground. She rolled forward as Pyrrha let off another shot.

"Heh, run from this!" Yang shouted.

Ruby looked at her and froze.

Yang jumped into the air and reared back her arm. One after another, red bullets fell to the ground like fiery rain, exploding the area around Ruby.

"YANG!" Pyrrha called out in shock.

"What? She escaped Weiss' fireball, this should be nothing," Yang chuckled nervously. They all quickly turned around, expecting to see Ruby on the opposite wall again.

Nothing.

Ruby burst out of the smoke and lunged towards Yang. Lightly touching her elbow, she continued towards Pyrrha before Yang could over come her shock.

All three noticed Ruby by this point.

_It's okay, Pyrrha's weapon is still a rifle right now. She's weaker at close distances._

Ruby reached out with a grin as she saw Pyrrha's eyes widen.

Clang.

Ruby felt the cold metal of Pyrrha's shield.

"I have no weak distances," Pyrrha said playfully. The shield pulled back as the rifle flashed forward. Pyrrha gripped the barrel, swinging the rifle like a bat.

Ruby flipped and timed her kick to strike the stock of the rifle. The combined force sent her flying backwards.

The moment Ruby landed, Pyrrha's rifle was aimed at her again. Ruby smirked and took off.

Only to fall flat on her back.

"We win," Ren's voice called out.

Ruby looked behind her and saw her cloak nailed to the ground by the spike on one of Ren's pistols.

"Aw… I messed up," Ruby pouted.

"You did really good though Ruby," Pyrrha encouraged her happily. "You faced three opponents at once without flinching, not many people can do that."

"But I still lost."

"Of course you did. You didn't think we'd go easy on you, did you?" Yang raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"No, no," Ruby sighed. "I just thought… I'd last longer."

Now that the skirmish was over, she felt fatigued. More so than she thought. "I'm… going to wash up," Ruby panted slightly as she made her way towards the showers. Her head was pounding and her eyes ached. She shook her head for the umpteenth time to clear it. She turned back and gave them a grin. "This was really fun! Can we do this again?"

"Sure thing," came three simultaneous answers.

While Ruby happily skipped off to the showers, the three remaining looked at each other.

"Did something feel off to you guys?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't going nearly as fast today," Yang muttered.

"She didn't disappear. She left afterimages," Ren murmured with closed eyes as he recounted the battle. "Our eyes could actually keep up with her this time."

"You don't think she was holding back, did you?" Pyrrha worried.

"… I don't…. think so," Ren admitted.

"I agree with Ren. She seemed like she was giving it her all… but…"

Despite their worries, they definitely agreed that Ruby made significant progress. If she kept up with this kind of regimen, she would be nearly untouchable in the coming weeks and, according to Yang's grossly overzealous estimations, be able to carry Weiss and Nora over her shoulders simultaneously without breaking a sweat… if only because Weiss would complain about a sweaty rescue.

While Ren and Pyrrha's projections were not nearly as farfetched, they both agreed that Ruby had plenty of potential to tap into with the right proper training. All throughout breakfast, the group had fun designing training schedules for their little puppy.

* * *

**Extra:**

"TADA! Introducing our own Medic Ruby!" Nora exclaimed.

Everyone had varying expressions: Yang and Jaune were excited, Pyrrha didn't know what to say, Weiss looked like she had plenty to say but not enough words to express it, Blake had the words but didn't want to say it, and Ren face-palmed.

Ruby was excited and determined. Strapped to her back was a backpack more than twice as large as she was.

"Ruby has everything we could ever need ever on a mission. Bandages? Check. Pain relievers? Check. Rations and water? Check and double check! You name it, she's got it!"

"You guys actually got tents as well?" Yang asked, shocked at how much they were able to cram in there. "The only thing you're missing is the kitchen sink," she grinned.

"Not from a lack of trying," Ren muttered.

"Any time on the field, just scream 'MEDIC!' and our adorable medic will rush to your rescue!"

"Ready to move out!" Ruby gave a seriously cute salute.

She took one step forward.

And was immediately crushed by the backpack.

"MEDIC!" Nora screamed for help.

* * *

**What's a journey in life without a training montage/episode? If this was a shonen manga, this would continue on for another 50 chapters, and I don't think I or anyone can handle that haha...**


	12. Not Me

**Haven't been feeling too well. Sorry.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Not Me

"RUBY ROSE! GET BACK HERE!"

"No way, no way, no way, no way!"

Weiss tore down the hall after her red clad partner; students leapt aside and shouted expletives as the two barreled pass without concern.

How did this all start?

Over the past few days, Weiss had scrutinized Ruby's every action, from her first yawn when she woke up, to her tiny snores when she slept. In all honesty, Weiss was a little afraid at how perverse her actions could be taken. Still, it was all for a good cause, she kept telling herself.

After Ruby announced her new found interest in supporting roles, everyone had offered their full support. When Ruby looked up at her with wide, hopeful eyes searching for approval, Weiss even drew up a nutritional and balanced meal plan.

Weiss had nothing against supporting roles; in fact, she often played the role by covering her allies' weaknesses, buffing them up, or debilitating the opponents. However, Ruby's skill sets contributed little to nothing towards supporting.

Ruby was fast. Stealth and recon would be her primary missions. Her attacks tended to leave bleeding wounds, a natural predator behavior in order to conserve fighting potential and forced the prey to leave a bloody trail. She would excel in blitzkrieg, surprising an opponents with ambushes and wounding them before retreating using her speed and let her teammates follow up.

Despite that, Weiss didn't have the heart to tell the excited girl her opinions. She had promised to be the best partner after all. And what kind of partner would she be if she did not fully backed up Ruby behind her endeavors?

But between her periods of training and classes, Ruby had begun to slow. Everyone noticed, though most attributed it to the intense training course team RWBY and JNPR had concocted. Ruby was up before dawn to run laps around the school and train in the gym, followed by classes where she took a breather but walked with weights attached to her arms and legs courtesy of Yang and Nora, and finished the day by training some more. Weiss was not surprised to find Ruby collapsed two feet from her bed most nights and had helped by tucking the girl in.

Insane training aside, Ruby's studies had also suffered. Though Ruby had always struggled during classes, especially the more intellectually intensive ones, she made up by quickly grasping new concepts and having a voracious appetite for reading. Like her physical speed, her mental calculations have noticeably slowed. It didn't help that her attention became more and more divided, headaches often interrupting her thoughts.

While Weiss had agreed to support Ruby, she would not let her partner continue down a path that would only lead to mutual destruction for herself and her team.

So after one particularly slow class where Ruby floundered several weeks behind the required materials, Weiss dragged her to an empty classroom.

Weiss locked the door to ensure no one would interrupt them.

"Ruby, you have to stop this."

"Stop what?" Ruby feigned innocence.

"What you're doing. You train everyday from the crack of dawn to the wee hours of the night. It's affecting you."

"Yeah! In a good way," Ruby puffed out her chest in pride.

"In a bad way," Weiss glared. "You've been slowing down. And not just physically either, mentally as well."

"Err…" Ruby took a step back as if Weiss' words had pushed her. "That is…"

"I'm not saying I'm against your new role, but I do think it is starting to affect you," Weiss closed her eyes as she started to lecture Ruby. "First, my justifications against your previous role…"

She opened her eyes as she heard clacking sounds.

Ruby had rushed over to the door and started to unlock it.

"Wha-! Ruby!"

Thus the chase began.

"Why are you running?!"

"You're going to try and stop me from supporting!"

"No I won't…. probably."

"Wahhh!" Ruby cried out. "I knew it! You're going… to trick me.. into fighting you again... or something!" she shouted between breaths.

Weiss' eye twitched. Was that really how Ruby viewed her?

"I promise I won't do something like that again. I just want to talk to you."

"… You… promise?" Ruby asked while breathing heavily and glancing back at Weiss.

"Yes. I promi- LOOK OUT!"

Ruby turned around to see the stairwell right in front of her. Her mind froze. It hurt. She felt tugged in two directions.

_Jump down the stairs. Jump to the side._

"RUBY!"

* * *

"Dolt…" Weiss grumbled as she retrieved a drink from the vending machine.

The scene played back in her mind yet again.

At the last moment, Ruby looked like she hesitated. Her eyes were wide as she tumbled all the way down, smashing her head against the wall.

"RUBY!" she screamed as she jumped down the stairs. Careful not to disturb Ruby's head in case she had a concussion, Weiss checked for any other injuries. Aside from a cut lip and a few swollen areas, Ruby did not show any other external injuries. Weiss took out a few handkerchiefs and chilled them with some ice dust to help with the swelling. She also called the infirmary since she was unsure if Ruby might have suffered brain damage.

Seeing the girl under white sheets as the nurse lectured her on running in the halls made Weiss uncomfortable with a twinge of guilt and worry. She barely heard anything as the nurse ushered her out to leave Ruby in peace.

Proper cold compresses on Ruby's bruises and a gauze to stem the bleeding on her lip ingrained in Weiss' mind as she sipped her drink.

_If only I hadn't chased her…_

Weiss' eyes narrowed. If Ruby had been at full speed, Weiss wouldn't have been able to chase her in the first place. She had noticed that Ruby started moving slower when the speedster left behind after images and a red blur instead of nearly teleporting. In the chase a few moments ago… Weiss was certain she would have caught up to Ruby had they a few more minutes.

Why? That's the million Lien question.

Weiss thought back to recent events, starting with her conversation to convince Ruby that they were not weak. Ruby had mentioned a whisper… another self? Weiss had thought Ruby was talking about her wolf instincts, but what if it had been more? What if it had been literal?

Ruby had seemingly progressed pass that issue, though she hesitated in all forms of combat until she started training in support roles. Did something happen in that time?

As she opened the door to the infirmary, she heard muttering.

"… heal…. come on…. heal…" Ruby's voice was tinged with desperation and urgency.

"Ruby?"

Ruby's head whipped around to face Weiss as her hands covered her mouth. Weiss questioned why for a moment before she saw the remnants of a piece of gauze and specks of blood on the pristine white bedsheets.

"You took it off?"

Ruby guiltily nodded.

Weiss walked over to a cabinet and searched for a jar of petroleum jelly.

"Remove your hands Ruby."

Ruby shook her head, eyes wide and frightened.

Weiss sighed. "Come on Ruby. This will help."

Still adamantly no.

Fed up with Ruby's lack of cooperation, Weiss grabbed her wrists and forcibly wrestled the younger girl flat onto her back. Arms pinned above her, Ruby tearfully gazed up at Weiss, her lip slightly bleeding. Trembling, she whimpered softly.

"Doesn't even look that bad," Weiss muttered. Ruby's arms relaxed and Weiss let her go. "Will you hold still now?"

Ruby nodded.

"This may sting a little," Weiss said as she dabbed a small amount of petroleum jelly on her finger. "It'll help seal the moisture in your lips to keep them from cracking and keep out any potential infections."

As she applied the ointment on Ruby's soft lips, Ruby flinched causing her to smear some onto Ruby's nose.

"Ruby!"

Ruby 'eeped' and ducked under the covers. Huffing in exasperation, Weiss pulled back the sheet to see Ruby's flushed face.

"What is going on Ruby?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Ruby's behavior recently have been too strange and she was not going to let this stand.

Ruby looked away and muttered something incoherent.

"Ruby," Weiss stated in a flat tone, keeping her gaze leveled.

Once…. twice…. Ruby's eyes flicked back to Weiss and away exactly twice before she gave in.

"…yes?" she asked in a small voice.

"What is going on?" Weiss repeated. "Your wounds normally heal faster than this."

"… I don't… know. This never happened before… any wound I've had… would always heal."

"Most people wouldn't consider that normal," Weiss stated before the two lapsed into silence.

"I don't think you can run away anymore," Weiss said finally. "You have to admit that you're slowing down."

"But why?!" Ruby nearly shouted. Her breathing came in short pants as nerves and anxiety overtook her.

Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder to calm her down. "Think back Ruby. What changed? What happened in the past few days?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Hmm… well, the first time you freaked out you said was due to the whispers right? Has anything changed?"

"Oh…." Ruby's eyes dulled and saddened. "I…. uh… tied her up."

"…. …. …. what?"

"I thought… since the whispers made me scare everyone, I should just not listen to it anymore. So I tied her up."

_Her? What did Ruby mean by this? Another sense of self?_ Weiss had her suspicions, but if Ruby saw this as a literal manifestation of another self… she may have Dissociative Identity Disorder.

"Can you tell me a bit more about her?"

"Like how she looks like and stuff? Sure!" Ruby beamed. "She looks kinda like me, only with longer hair… and sharper teeth… and meaner eyes. When I first met her I was like 'What big eyes you have!' and then 'What big teeth you have!' and then 'What big ears… oh wait, those are just tuffs of hair, your ears are still cute though…'"

"What happened next?" Weiss asked, very intrigued at how Ruby interacted with her other self.

"She killed me."

"… … … … " Weiss gaped at Ruby.

"It really hurt, and I was scared of her for a while," Ruby's excited tone died down as she reminisced. "But I didn't have anyone else… so I stayed with her." Ruby smiled again. "She helped me out a whole lot! She's really strong and fast. And she's really smart as well! She knows how find and catch food and she also knows the warmest caves!"

Ruby's eyes clouded over. "Why did she want to hurt everyone? Why did she want to hurt me?"

"What did you do to her?"

"I tied her up… with chains. And I put a muzzle on her so she can't whisper to me any more…" Words heavy with regret, guilt, and sadness.

Weiss grimaced as the realization struck her. The pieces were slowly starting to line up as she understood more and more about Ruby.

But this was neither the time nor place for psychoanalysis. One look at Ruby and Weiss had to physically stop herself from hugging the girl. Ruby was trying futilely to stop the tears and more than few sniffles made their way through.

"I'm not going to say you did nothing wrong," Weiss said sharply. Her eyes narrowed and she steeled her resolve. "Bottling her up is only going to hurt you."

"B-but I can't let her out. I might hurt someone else," Ruby protested, her ears flattening against her head from Weiss' cold tone.

"I am not saying to let her out immediately. Ruby, I don't know if you know this, but she is a part of you, whether you like it or not. And you're going to have to square things with her one day. Better now than never."

"N-no!" Ruby's voice raised. "She's…. she's…. she's not me!"

"She's you."

"NO SHE'S NOT!"

Weiss remained silent.

"She can't be me! I'm me! She wants to hurt people! I don't want to hurt people!" Ruby's eyes flashed dangerously as her lips curled up into a snarl. "DON'T SAY THAT!"

"… and do you want to hurt me now?…"

Ruby hesitated, her hand went to her mouth as she realized she just bared her fangs against her friend... again.

"She. Is. You." Weiss punctuated.

Ruby shut her eyes and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head to deny the accusations. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to choke back sobs.

Warmth enveloped her.

"And that's okay." Weiss hugged Ruby to cool her head down. The hug came easier than the first and Weiss allowed herself to pull the girl even closer. "We all have monsters in us. It's just a matter of how we deal with them."

Weiss was about to let go but she felt small arms encircling her waist, and Ruby tightened the hug. Ruby held on as if Weiss was her life-preserver, and Weiss could not fault her.

_Sometimes the scariest abysses are ones inside us._

They stayed like that in silence. Weiss felt the rapid beats of Ruby's heart near her chest. Ruby's deep and heavy breaths warmed her neck and tickled her ear. Several times Weiss felt Ruby tense up beneath her arms, but at least her crying stopped.

She slowly let go of Ruby, though Ruby held on a bit longer before releasing her as well.

Weiss wracked her brain for an idea. Ruby was still hung up on accidentally hurting or scaring others, even if she's making strides towards it. She needed to focus on something else, especially since it seemed as though this issue have been eating at her for weeks now.

"Tomorrow's a day off," Weiss smiled. "Once you can get out of bed, let's go into Vale. It'll be fun."

Ruby nodded while blushing heavily.

"Then let's get to sleep so we'll be rested for tomorrow, okay?" Weiss couldn't help but tuck Ruby in under the sheets. Ruby quickly buried her head underneath the sheets and curled away from Weiss. "Good night Ruby," she said as she returned to her room, her mind at ease now that she knew a bit more about Ruby's issues.

…

…

Drip. Drip.

Underneath the white sheets, a small puddle of red formed. Ruby bit down on the side of her thumb, drawing blood as her eyes frantically widened. A strange emotion welled within her when she embraced Weiss. No whisperings, just an urgency.

Her mouth was already near Weiss neck. So close… so warm… A desperate need to just lean in… and bite.

* * *

**Extra:**

While Weiss was happy that she found out more about what was plaguing Ruby, there were still mysteries that she did not understand. What does Ruby's other self have to do with Ruby's speed? How does Ruby heal so quickly...and why is she unable to now?

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a single red rose petal.

What significance does this play?

Though sorely tempted to research more into the questions, Weiss decided to heed her own advice to Ruby and sleep early.

As she drifted off, the biggest mystery entered her mind: _when did I start caring so much about someone else?_

* * *

**So Weiss is finally learning what we all knew.  
**


	13. Lost

**Wish I knew more about Vale to write about it.**

**Ah well~ just have to try my best.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Lost

A nice quiet morning… utterly ruined by Ruby's incessant chirping. Honestly, no early morning bird has ever given Weiss the headache she felt currently.

"Come on Weiss! You said we're going into Vale tomorrow yesterday and tomorrow is today when today is yesterday."

Weiss does not even bother to try and comprehend what Ruby just said. It was far too early in the morning.

As she trudged her way to the bathroom, she heard Yang call out, "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh this?" Ruby lifted up her bandaged hand. "I bounced out of bed this morning and tripped. The nurse helped cleaned it!"

Yang chuckled while Weiss shook her head exasperatedly.

"Calm down Ruby and get ready," Blake reminded her while getting dressed. "You don't want to forget anything."

"Ooooh! I can't calm down!" Ruby exclaimed. "We're going into the city together! We're going to have soooooo much fun!"

They all shared a laugh together. Weiss had told them of her plans to take Ruby into Vale and they readily agreed to come along.

Throughout the airship ride, Ruby pressed her face against the glass, oohing and ahhing at everything. Wide eyes sparkled as she watch the clouds and ground float by. "Birdie!" she shouted when a small bird flew by; she waved and they swore the bird did a small loop-de-loop just for the excited child.

"Is this your first time on an airship?" Blake asked.

"Nope! Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin brought me to Beacon on this," Ruby answered without looking away from the window. "I don't remember too much, but I didn't get to see this!"

Though saddened when they had to leave the airship, Ruby was still excited at the prospect of exploring the city with her friends and the return trip.

"Alright, I have taken the liberty of drawing up our itinerary," Weiss spoke as she stepped forward to take the lead.

"Where to, Ice Princess?" Yang grinned.

"Don't call me that," Weiss chided softly. "First, we'll enjoy a nice brunch at this cafe I found. We can take in the sights as we walk and if we see anything interesting we can check it out. I left lunch open so if we find someplace nice we can surprise ourselves."

"Everyone's getting ready for the festival, so there should be plenty of people setting up and stuff we can look at," Blake chimed in.

"Lots of people huh? Might meet some students from the other schools as well," Yang noted happily. "Hey Ruby! Hold my hand so you don't get lost," Yang joked.

…

A small tumbleweed rolled pass.

…

"Are you serious?! We haven't even been here five minutes!" Weiss' piercing shriek echoed through the city.

"Calm down, Snow Cone," Yang whipped out her scroll. "We'll just find her using her scroll again. Okay, now according to this, she's back at the dorm. Crisis averted!"

"That means she left it there!"

Blake shook her head at their antics. "Let's split up for now. I'll take this side, Weiss, you take uptown, and Yang, you take downtown."

"First to find Ruby gets treated to dinner by Weiss!" Yang grinned and took off.

"HEY!" Weiss took off after her.

* * *

"Weiss? … Blake? … Yang?" Ruby called out as she shuffled nervously along the street. People turned to look at her for a moment before returning to what they were doing.

Everything here was so different from what she was used to. The first time Glynda ever brought her here was immediately after Ozpin picked her up from her forest home; she was in a daze and barely registered what was happening around her, just following Glynda where she went.

Now she was lost. The cacophony of people, animals, vehicles, and buildings made it impossible for her to pinpoint her team using her hearing. The scents are overpowering with asphalt and concrete, and even the air tasted dirty with smoke and pollutants.

A part of her was excited at the prospect of a new adventure. Exploring the urban jungle, running into dangers most people took for granted, a wonderful learning experience overall. The other more rational part of her had a splitting headache that she couldn't quite get rid of.

"…where are you guys?…" she mumbled sadly.

So distracted, she never noticed the person in front of her and their collision sent both of them sprawling on the ground.

"Ack! I'm so sorry!" Ruby immediately apologized.

"Oh, I am fine," a kind voice replied.

Ruby looked down to see a ginger hair girl with green eyes wearing a tan and green blouse and pink bow.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" the girl cheerily greeted from her supine position.

"Oh no! Are you okay? Can you get up?" Ruby panicked while looking over the girl for any injuries.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" The girl leapt to her feet, showing no worse for the wear. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

A wave of relief wash over Ruby that Penny was not injured. "I…I'm…" Her earlier loneliness caught up to her and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "I'm lost!" she bawled.

For the passersby on the street, it was a strange scene of a girl in red crying her eyes out and a girl in green fumbling about trying to calm her.

"Oh please don't cry," Penny pleaded. Seeing the girl in front of her in tears made Penny feel strange. A tightening constriction in her chest that felt all too uncomfortable. "I'll help you."

"… *sniff*… r-really?"

Penny grinned and gave a salute. "I'm searching ready!"

Ruby looked at her for a moment, barely believing.

Penny suddenly found herself on the ground again with Ruby latched around her midsection, shouting 'thank you, thank you, thank you' repeatedly into her abdomen.

When Ruby finally calmed down, she realized she never introduced herself. "Sorry about earlier," she cleared her throat. "I'm Ruby. I didn't expect to make a new friend today when I came to the city. Actually, I didn't expect to get lost either so-" Ruby rambled.

"What did you just call me?" Penny interrupted inquisitively.

"Huh?"

"You just called me friend! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked with a hopeful voice.

"Of course! You're really nice and you even offered to help me!"

Penny became overjoyed. "Sen-sational!" She grabbed Ruby's wrist and pulled her along excitedly. "Come friend Ruby! Let us find your team!"

"W-wait! Hold up!"

As Ruby soon found out, this was also Penny's first time in Vale. Though this meant the girls were doubly lost, Ruby felt more at ease with a friend and held Penny's hand the entire time.

All around the city, people were setting up decorations for the festival. Balloons, streamers, and stalls of all sorts and colors littered the cityscape. By lunchtime, Ruby was quite famished, but without her scroll, she couldn't afford any food. Luckily, Penny was able to cover the cost and Ruby enjoyed a nice hot dog with everything on it since Penny didn't know what she wanted and ordered everything.

"Thanks Penny," Ruby said gratefully as she took a bite. "What about you though? I feel bad that I'm here eating and you're not," Ruby worried that Penny used up all her money on the hot dog and didn't have enough for her own. "Would you like to share?" She offered.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for considering," Penny smiled.

Ruby frowned slightly, but continued eating. Before long, Ruby finished and grabbed Penny's hand again.

Despite scouring the streets for hours, neither hide nor hair of team WBY was found. Ruby squeezed Penny's hand tighter as she voiced something that had been bothering her for hours.

"Umm… Penny? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course! What is it Ruby?"

"I-I don't really know how to say this…. and please don't take offense, but you… smell different."

"Hmm?" Penny tilted her head to one side.

Ruby stopped walking and looked seriously at Penny. "Your smell… and even your sounds. They're not like a human's, or Faunus', or animal's, or even Grimm." Ruby bit her lip. "They're… like machines."

Penny froze. "I….Is that what you really think?"

Ruby paused, but slowly nodded. Penny looked down sadly knowing she couldn't fool the wolf girl. "I'm sorry I tried to hide it from you, Ruby. Even after you said you're my friend." She looked up with a resigned look. "You're right. I'm not a real girl. I'm not human. I'm not even alive…. I'm just a machine..."

Penny tried to turn around and walk away from her first friend. She felt a tug on her arm and realized Ruby was still holding her hand. Shaking her hand slightly and trying to free her fingers, she found that Ruby had a surprisingly tight grip.

"Um…Ruby? You can me go, now that you know what I am…," sadness twinged her voice.

Ruby shook her head. If anything, her grip became tighter.

Ruby jerked her arm back, unbalancing the unprepared Penny and catching her in a hug.

"How can I let you go when you look so sad?" Ruby whispered to Penny. "You had fun today right?"

"Y-yes?"

"You laughed today with me, remember?"

"Yeah…"

"And you were sad and scared just now."

"…"

"If those are real, how can you be anything but?" Ruby had a soft smile.

Penny's eyes widened at Ruby's acceptance. "You really mean that?"

"Of course! We're friends!" Ruby reaffirmed.

"Ohhhhh!" Penny reciprocated the hug ten-fold. "You're the absolute best-est Ruby!"

They held the position for a while before the sound of Ruby's stomach interrupted them. They quickly let go and Ruby chuckled, "I guess it's almost dinner time."

"Oh! I just realized!" Penny exclaimed. "If you returned to your dorm, you could call your friends using your scroll."

Ruby just stared at Penny. "Penny…. you're a genius!" Penny smiled and knew what was coming next. She braced herself for another Ruby hug.

The moment Ruby leapt into the air with arms outstretched, a loud explosion rocked them off balance.

"What was that?!" Ruby shouted, looking over the rooftops to see a large column of smoke.

Penny scanned, filtering the spectrum. Dust smoke. Meaning whatever happened had to involve large amounts of Dust. She was about to warn Ruby to look for the authorities when she saw Ruby already running towards the docking area.

"Ruby! Wait!" she called out, but Ruby had a head start and was fast. Even running after her, Penny could tell the distance between them was widening. She could only hope Ruby did not get in trouble once she arrived.

* * *

At least six enemies surrounded her. Not good odds in the slightest. Even worse that they wore the taunting white uniforms of the White Fang.

While searching for Ruby, Blake saw some suspicious activities near the docks. Though worried for her younger leader, she couldn't just stand by and let a crime unfold right under her nose, especially if it involved her old life. Curiosity certainly killed the cat, and she wasn't sure if she had enough lives to get out of this mess.

Still, she had gone too deep and seeing the emblem of the White Fang as they stole Dust and worked with a human torpedoed the last bit of rationality she had.

Quietly sliding up to the strange human that was somehow working with the Faunus, she placed her blade next to his throat.

Why was the White Fang doing this?

Why were they working with this sleazy human?

She asked and didn't get a response. Was it secrecy? Or was it the shame of truth that held their tongues?

Instead, the human, Torchwick if she recalled seeing his face on the wanted posters correctly, said they were working together in a 'joint business venture.' She heard turbines and engines from above and was shocked to see several bullheads preparing to dock.

In her hesitation, Torchwick fired a shot from his cane near her foot, the explosion throwing both of them away from each other.

"Uh…. hello?" he called out to the Faunus around him as if they were brain-dead. "Shoot her!"

Using her shadow clones, she managed to avoid most of the shots, though a few came close to breaking through her Aura. She kept to the shadows, hiding behind the large crates to minimize her exposure. However, she was effectively pinned down and there was not enough time to call for help.

Though protected by the crates to her back, she could not even peek out to return fire. At this rate, they will simply circle around her and pin her down with superior numbers. Her eyes swept the dock, looking for anything that can help her.

Nothing.

She sighed as she looked to the heavens for help… and noticed the suspended shipping containers. More hiding places, and she may be able to split them up. She took careful aim and fired in rapid succession, each shot destroying the central pulley and causing several of the heavy metallic boxes to crash downward with a deafening roar.

Unfortunately, she did not realize one flaw to her plan. The containers held Dust, many of them volatile and had to be separated from the rest of the containers on the ground. The resulting explosion knocked everything back and heavily damaged the area around them. Fire, ice, and lightning lined the dock as one explosion set off another.

Blake found that she and the White Fang now had something else in common: finding shelter from the blowout.

However, commonality will not save her, as she is soon surrounded again by a group of very angry Faunus and one human.

"HEY!" she heard a familiar voice call out from the roof top.

* * *

Ruby hopped from rain gutters to fire escapes before reaching the roofs. She crept over to the edge to see a scene of carnage below.

Blake hid behind containers as strange people advanced around her. Large airships hovered above them like giant Nevermores.

"HEY!" she shouted to get their attention.

"Why hello little Red!" the man below called up congenially to her. "Isn't it pass your bedtime?"

"I still have half an hour!" she argued.

"Ruby?" Penny called out from behind her.

The moment she looked away, she heard the tell-tale bang of a gunshot. Time slowed as she perceived the bullet moving towards her. Linear. Simple dodge.

_LEFTRIGHT_

Headache. Hesitation.

Her eyes slowly widened as the bullet impacted. Her Aura did not even activate to defend against the shot. It exploded on contact and a small ball of fire like the sun slowly grew and engulfed her. The searing heat felt like an eternity as light whited out her vision. Pain. Burning. Weightlessness. How long did it persist?… … .. And then darkness.

…

"RUBY!" Penny screamed.

She watched in horror as Ruby was thrown back and slammed into the opposite rim of the roof. She quickly snuffed out the small embers still on Ruby, but the girl remained unmoving.

A laugh rang out from below.

She peered over the edge to see the man who shot her friend laughing. Her eyes narrowed.

He hurt Ruby. _He_ **hurt** Ruby.

He suffers.

Everyone froze as she landed, cracking the ground and sending a small shockwave across the area. From her back extended several blades.

She barely spared a glance at the nearest armed Faunus. He did not matter. Her blades flew around, smashing into him and sending him flying into his ally. The others finally realized the threat and rushed her.

She did not care.

Easily flipping over them, her blades were a whirlwind, simultaneously deflecting their bullets and throwing them aside.

None of them mattered.

All that mattered was the red headed man in front of her.

His stance indicated his agitated state. Lowered head. Bent knees. Flicking eyes. A fight or flight response. He knew he was outmatched. Good. Her eyes followed his to determine his next path.

But she paused when she saw the black cat Faunus.

"Blake?" she asked.

Torchwick took that chance to flee. Penny almost went after him, but seeing Blake reminded her of something far more important.

"Quickly Blake! Call the hospital! Ruby is in danger!"

Blake snapped out of staring at the girl who just wiped the floor with a small squad of White Fang members. Torchwick had already taken off on one of the airships, trying to follow him now would be futile.

Blake nodded and quickly called the hospital for Ruby and the police station for the unconscious Faunus. She could taste the bile in her mouth at having to betray her former comrades… but it had to be done. No, tonight only reaffirmed her decision to leave.

She jumped up to the roof where Ruby laid, thinking the strange girl would follow her. But when she turned around, she was alone. The strange girl was nowhere in sight.

Making sure that Ruby was breathing, she called Yang and Weiss, informing them of Ruby's situation and promising to explain more when they were in person.

She grimaced as she put away her phone. The day had been horrible. Ruby had gotten lost. They spent the entire day searching. The White Fang had fallen further than she thought. And now the fight.

She looked down at Ruby. Burns marred her skin, but she looked so peaceful sleeping. She allowed a small smile at having found her young leader. Ruby must have been tired and had likely been searching for them all day as well. She deserved her rest.

…

But Ruby didn't wake up the next day…. or the next…. or the day after….

* * *

**Extra:**

"Hello? Ruby?" Yang called out as she ran down the street.

The search was slow, for some reason wearing a glaring red cape did not help as no one apparently saw Ruby.

She noticed a commotion and saw a blonde boy with a tail running. She took after him.

"Hey!" she called out, easily keeping pace.

"Sup!" he grinned back.

"Did you happen to see a girl about this tall wearing a red cloak? She also has the most adorable ears and tail you've ever seen."

He pretended to think for a second. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell, sorry."

"Dang... that's okay, thanks anyways," she was about to slow down and turn a corner, but he called back to her.

"I think I saw a couple of cops back that way," he gestured behind him. "Maybe they saw her or can call their network if anyone else did."

"Awesome!" Yang turned and ran in the opposite direction. She heard the boy chuckling, probably from doing a good deed.

* * *

**So that's where Yang's been all day. Caught up with the police. ****  
**

**Man, this whole day has been full of misfortune for team RWBY.**


	14. Forest of Self

**Holy hectopascals! Over a hundred favorites and nearing 200 follows?!**

**Would asking for more reviews be a luxury at this point?**

**Haha, I kid, I kid. Seriously, I love you guys and love what you have to say. Every review motivates me more and more! As thanks and in the spirit of Thanksgiving, there's a little gift for you guys at the end of this chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Forest of Self

"…mmm…." Ruby groggily woke up. Her head swiveled around as she tried to remember what happened.

Bright light. Heat. Pain.

She winced as a flash of pain wracked her body. She looked down but there were no injuries. Not so much as a scratch blemished her skin. Did she just imagine the pain?

That can't be right. She clearly remembered getting shot and her hand was supposed to still have bandages from the night before. She frowned. For some reason, her healing had been taking longer than expected. Back then, waking up from a nap was all it took to heal even the most grievous of wounds.

… wait….back then?….

Trees. Bushes. A forest.

She tilted her head questioningly. They seemed…. familiar. The more she wandered, the more familiar the forest became.

After this tree… there should be a cave…

A large and dark cave loomed ominously. She gulped as she took a step back. She doesn't remember. She doesn't want to remember. No, more accurately, every cell in her body urged her away from the cave.

This cave was the last thing she remembered before being found by Ozpin. The strongest image her mind knows.

She tried to turn away. She tried to break from its invisible grip. But without moving her legs, she felt the ground slide beneath her, drawing her closer and closer to the cavernous maw.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a most unwelcoming sight just past the first shadows of the cave.

Still chained up was her other self.

"Not again," she murmured.

Ruby turned around and stormed away. Keeping her eyes forward, she refused to look back. She marched through the undergrowth, ignoring the low-laying branches as they whipped back.

Her only goal is to find her way back to Beacon. Back to her friends. She was steadfast. She had to be steadfast.

She tried to ignore the same tree she passed by three times.

She tried to ignore the feeling that she will not escape the forest.

Most of all, she tried to ignore the look on her mirror's face.

She grimaced as she looked up and found she was in front of the cave again. She already knew it. The forest was not a place she can escape from. Now, just as then. The twists and turns, no matter what path she took, will only lead here.

She sucked in a deep breath and edged closer to the cave. A small indent on the ground right at the lip of the cave indicated someone sat there… for a very long time.

"Mmphg!" she clutched her head trying to stop the memories.

_Cold. Cold. PaIN. HuNGeR. No. No. no. no. NO. nO. N!_

SLAP!

Ruby winced as she rubbed her cheek, a red handprint quickly forming and fading.

She looked deeper into the cave at her other self. Did she move further back into the cave?

Small marks lined the chains and cave surfaces. She must have struggled. Ruby can see the drag marks on the ground… the black tendrils on her arms.

Ruby swallowed her fear and took a step towards her prisoner.

A chill ran down her spine. Something reached out for her and squeezed her throat.

She shook off the sensation.

"H-hey," she called out weakly. Ruby did not know her way out of this forest, but _she_ does.

No response.

She stopped right in front of her, looking down at the once powerful creature. Hair matted and muzzled, she looked more pitiful now.

"I know you can hear me." Arms and legs trembled. Whose? Ruby was not so sure.

"I only know this cave and the surrounding forest, but you've been further right?" Ruby stated rather than question. She knew why she could never escape the forest on her own. She wasn't the one who roamed the forest. _She_ was.

She grabbed the chains and started to break them. When her hands couldn't she gripped them with her teeth and gnashed her way through. She cringed as the taste of metal on her tongue wanted for more.

Chains still bound her wrists and tied around her neck like a collar and the muzzle was still firmly clasped. Ruby walked behind her and felt the cold darkness trying to enter.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me," she stated.

A beat. A full moment of silence followed.

"Okay, I lied, I still kinda like you even after everything."

She removed the muzzle.

"You protected me back then," Ruby smiled at one of her good memories. "You-"

CRUNCH!

The Wolf whipped around and bit her shoulder before the muzzle even hit the floor. Ruby screamed out and writhed on the ground as the fangs went deeper and deeper.

Blearily working through the pain, Ruby clawed at the Wolf's face with her free arm. The Wolf lurched back, tearing a good section of her arm with her.

The Wolf swallowed the flesh and furiously bit at her bindings. In two snaps of her jaws, the chains broke away.

Coldness seeped into her wounds. Ruby watched in horror as the shadows in the cave snaked out and wrapped around her arm. Sinewy muscles stretched over the bones and new skin knitted over them. Heat. She felt the heat left by the cells as they regrew and reestablished her damaged limb.

GrrrRRRRRrrRRrRR!

The Wolf snarled and advanced. She took a step backwards. Fear took over her mind. Anger. Hatred. A desire to destroy the creature in front of her. A strange force emanated from the depths of the cave. A force that empowered her limbs.

A flash of petals and she was at the entrance, behind the Wolf.

The Wolf turned around and charged.

Ruby wasted no time diving into the undergrowth. Her hand clamped over her mouth to prevent throwing up from the rush of emotions she felt in the cave. Where did they come from?

Knowing she could never outrun her better half, Ruby imagined chains to ensnare her once again. The Wolf ran straight through them. Wherever she touched, they sprang. Yet they were not fast enough to capture her.

Ruby ran and ran. But she knew it was pointless. Once more she stood in front of the cave.

Heavily winded, she faced her untiring foe. While branches and thorns in the undergrowth tore at her dress and cut her skin, the Wolf was uninjured even without any clothing. She knew these hunting grounds well. She was the apex predator.

"Only one way out then," Ruby panted. She closed her eyes and willed the strength within her.

… An urge for blood welled….

Another flurry of petals and the Wolf spun around to find Ruby ducked low in her blind-spot. She lashed out with claws to slash out Ruby's eyes, but Ruby was already gone. A single petal landed on her hand as she felt Ruby's claws raked across her back.

Ruby tried to keep up her assault, but suddenly felt a vice-grip around her wrist. She was yanked forward and claws ran across her body from shoulder to hip, tearing whatever organs or bones in their path.

She jerked her arm away and tried to backpedal, only to feel more slashes on her back.

Crumpling to the floor, she saw the visage of herself. The normally warm and silver eyes flickered in burning cold gold. Blood smeared on her hands and mouth only told the naked truth: she is destruction, she is death.

Ruby closed her eyes from the pain as the Wolf edged nearer. She cannot win. Not against this kind of opponent.

_I can't win…_

Thoughts of everyone flooded her mind. How she will miss them… how… they… … … Weiss… …

The Wolf glared down at the pathetic girl in front of her. She mounted Ruby and readied her fangs for the final blow.

Ruby's foot connected hard with the Wolf and shoved it off. Dark thoughts encroached on her mind as she struggled to stand up. The Wolf looked at her, possibly for the first time, in fear.

Weiss' words drifted back to her.

**_"She's you."_**

"… not me…" Ruby whispered.

Tendrils of darkness snaked from the cave and infused with her limbs.

"…. no me… not me…. YOU'RE NOT ME!"

Ruby lunged forward, mindlessly slashing at the Wolf. If she didn't stop her here, she will hurt more than just Ruby. Weiss. Everyone. They'll all be in danger.

The Wolf easily dodged her claws and retaliated. Each strike gouged chunks of flesh, littering the ground and dyeing the scenery in red.

Ruby did not care. She felt it. The pain. The hate. The anger. The sorrow. The desperation. They consumed her mind and left no room for anything else. She let go of everything else. She became faster.

...

From the dregs of insanity, the Wolf felt her first coherent thought while watching Ruby.

_She will fall with the next strike._

One…. two…

_Her limbs are ribbons. Useless. She has no more blood._

…two hundred.

More than two hundred attacks later, each one lethal and destroyed her body, but Ruby stood firm. Her eyes were not that of an animal resigned to its death.

They were furious. They were murderous.

She should have no more strength. Her speed was nothing compared to the Wolf. Even her movements were unnecessary with the petals.

CLASH!

Their claws met and their hands broke.

_So why are her blows getting heavier?!_

They grit through the pain like mirror images. The Wolf slashed. Up, down, left, right. Attacks from all directions like a cage of death.

...

Ruby forgo attempting to dodge. She no longer understood dodging. There is an enemy.

It. Will. Die.

She felt her body heating up. Acceleration.

The faster her arms and legs moved, the more friction against the air. They burned. Her blood quickened. Each cell in her body quickened.

Faster. FASTER!

Every time her enemy clashed with her, their bones broke. She felt the pieces move underneath her skin. A process that should have taken months to heal occurred in a matter of seconds.

"… too …. slow….."

...

She couldn't hear what the other girl muttered. It doesn't matter.

Her mind was becoming clearer. Thoughts she never knew she had clouded her mind.

Her enemy was in front of her.

A single attack was all she needed.

Her claws flashed, rending the girl's head from her neck.

CLASH!

Blocked!

Instead, claws reached for her own throat!

The girl was just a blur now, even with her innate dynamic vision.

...

Faster! Faster!

Was she speeding up? Or was her enemy slowing down?

Ruby didn't care.

The darkness from the cave seeped into her bones now. Every crevice in her body was filled, every fold of her brain.

Nothing mattered.

Just kill. DesTroY. dEVoUR. DIE DIE DIE DIE!

She blocked the strike at her throat and returned her own attack.

The enemy took a step back.

Big mistake.

Before her enemy's foot touched the ground again, Ruby lunged and sank her fangs into her neck.

The scream turned into a gurgle as blood filled her lungs.

Ruby thrashed around, biting and clawing wherever she could.

For what seemed like hours, perhaps only seconds passed or perhaps days. Ruby relentlessly tormented the carcass. Ruby devoured and consumed. Each bite darkened her mind more, made her more hungry.

_H…ungry…?_

More food… her thoughts turned to… Weiss…

The Wolf drew every remaining ounce of strength and head-butted Ruby in her hesitation.

Ruby staggered backwards while the Wolf's organs started to heal.

Ruby took a step forward before collapsing on the ground, her own injuries and fatigue catching up. A stalemate. Both sides froze as neither could move.

Ruby laid there in shock.

Torrents of thoughts pushed in her mind like a maelstrom. Where did they come from?! Those emotions. Those feelings. She numbly licked her lips and tasted blood. Hers but not hers.

And she enjoyed it.

Weiss' words again.

**_"She is you."_**

Ruby shuddered as guilt and self-loathing wracked her body. She was wrong… she… did want to hurt people… she almost wanted to hurt Weiss.

She slowly turned her head to face her fallen foe.

"…Is that... what you… have to go through… every day?" she asked weakly.

The Wolf doesn't answer immediately. She doesn't need clarification. She just nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Ruby's arm was working now, and she clutched her chest to feel her heartbeat. Those destructive feelings. Uncontrollable. Insane. And her other self had to deal with it everyday?

She tried to deny it. But she couldn't. She had walked with those instincts, even if only for a short period. The Wolf… no the girl before her had to do the same. Even on just a superficial level… Ruby felt she understood a bit more about her other self.

_And I was the one who forced her…_ Ruby realized.

A second self. A projected mentality to deal with the harshness of instinct and survival. The girl who was created to bear the burden of pain and destruction.

"You…. are… me…." Ruby admitted.

The Wolf nodded again.

By now, their wounds have healed and they sat up staring at each other.

The animosity was not gone. The more Ruby looked at the Wolf, the more Ruby wanted to fight her again. So she shook her head to erase the thought.

If they were the same… then perhaps the thoughts that Ruby rejected flowed to the Wolf? Ruby thought back to their fight. In the midst of her anger and fury, the Wolf seemed to slow down. By now, she was… calm…-ish. If those thoughts were clouding her mind and Ruby was taking her share back, maybe the Wolf isn't just a battle crazed engine of destruction.

Everything that she had done up to now: suppressing her instincts, going against her urges, everything was bottled up… and passed on to the Wolf to deal with.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby whispered. Tears spilt from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

The Wolf looked at her. Neither offering comfort nor spurn. She waited until the tears stopped.

"I p-promise *hic* I won't shove my emotions *sniffle* onto you again," Ruby managed through short breaths.

The Wolf nodded and stood up, pointing in a direction.

"That's the way out of here?"

Ruby moved towards the direction, but the Wolf held up one finger.

"O-one?" Ruby asked shakily. "Only one of us?"

The Wolf sunk low again and Ruby almost wanted to let her move forward as penance for the years of torture.

But…

Weiss…

Everyone…

Ruby reached deep…deeper and deeper into the cave…the source of strength and speed… ... ... _primal... ... ..._and everything went black.

…

...

...

...

Ruby breathed heavily at the unmoving body below her.

Their fighting from before was nothing compared to what had just happened.

A massacre. Over in an instant.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

She nearly collapsed. Not from the fatigue in her body, but from turning away the ... cave... in her mind.

"…I don't think I can ever go that savage again…" Ruby muttered more to herself than anyone. "If I do…. …. I don't think I'm coming back…"

* * *

**Oooh, Ruby's starting to square away things with her wolf half. Let's see how Ruby will grow from this.  
**

**I must say, you guys are scarily accurate in your reviews and comments. Some things predicted were close or spot on, and others were used in previous drafts and brainstorms. Keep them coming!**

**Hopefully this chapter revealed a bit more about Ruby's past and answered a few questions on her abilities. This chapter also drew inspiration from one of my favorite scenes of all time, haha. I hope I did it justice.**

**Now, as for everyone's gift, there is a link on my author's page that leads to a special RWBY Thanksgiving one-shot titled "Let's Chase Ruby!". Please check it out. I promise that it is cute and fluffy and simple. **

**I would post it on FF, but I've always loved visual story telling, so I've illustrated a few of the scenes. If people would rather read it on FF, then I can post my text script version as another story. Please tell me what you think, would like, or rather I should do.**

**See you guys around.**


	15. Awaken

**Ahhh~! So close to 200 follows!**

**For those who have followed since the beginning, I've finally gotten around to drawing a cover image for this story. If you haven't had a chance to see it, you can find on my RWBYShenanigans tumblr, the link is in my profile page. You can search 'wolflove' if it's buried under whatever else I've posted, haha. It might show some foreshadowing... **

**As always, on with the story and please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Awaken

Slowly, her eyes opened.

_Warm._

Trees and bushes slowly drifted by, a tranquil journey, only the quiet sound of her carrier's heartbeat and breathing disturbed the air.

"You up yet?" Ruby called out from below.

More alert, she realized she was being carried along through the forest on Ruby's back. Ruby's arms hooked under her knees and her own arms were draped around Ruby's neck.

_Why?_

"You didn't think I'd just leave you there, did you?" Ruby grinned. "I was worried if you'd get cold while you healed so…"

Looking down, she saw the familiar red cloak draped around her frame. Warm… overwhelmed with the innocent scent of Ruby… she… didn't dislike it.

"I depended on you for a long time. Even if we never saw eye to eye."

"I promised you," Ruby reminded. "I'm not going to leave you all alone again. I'm going to start carrying my share as well," her determined voice void of any hesitation.

She tensed up. From the void of anger, hatred, and violence came kindness… understanding… emotions that she never received since her birth was now entwining around her very being. Strange… different…Scary… warm… but scary. She never had to deal with such thoughts.

"So… depend on me, okay?"

Her arms tightened and she let herself drown in the warmth they shared.

Her eyes closed as she felt Ruby's breath hitch.

Yes. This was unknown territory for both of them who shunned each others' presence for so long now.

"…!"

But this will be the start…

"C… can't breath!" Ruby managed to rasp out while struggling to draw breath.

…and they were off to such a brilliant start…

* * *

Slowly, her eyes opened.

_Warm._

Ruby blinked as the white ceiling of the infirmary came into focus. She felt a presence nearby and turned to look.

Weiss was just turning the door handle, about to leave.

"…"

She tried to call out, but no sound came forth.

Her limbs felt heavy and would not budge, but she had to get Weiss' attention! She didn't want to be alone right now.

Willing all of her might… she let out the most pathetic whine she could muster.

Weiss froze. She slowly turned around, scarcely believing that Ruby was awake.

Ruby managed a smile, though it was hard to keep the muscles in position for long.

"Ruby…." Weiss spoke softly while making her way over.

"…" Ruby opened her mouth, but she still couldn't speak.

Weiss noticed her gaping uselessly and filled a glass with water from a nearby table. She helped ease the girl up and let her greedily drink.

"Weiss…" Ruby called out hoarsely. She grimaced at how her voice grated. Also, there was a strange scent in the air. Weiss… but not Weiss…

Strength was slowly returning to her limbs, so at least she was able to sit up on her own volition.

"Don't try to talk," Weiss commanded as she took out her phone. "Hello? Blake? Ruby's up." She snapped her phone shut, knowing Blake would grab Yang and head there immediately.

Ruby fidgeted as she swiveled her spine, trying limber herself up. Weiss winced as Ruby cracked nearly all of joints at once.

"Don't do that," Weiss shuddered.

"Hmm?" Ruby didn't understand and tilted her head… resulting in another audible crack.

"Are you… okay?" Weiss asked warily.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "How long?" Ruby asked.

"Since you were knocked out? A little over a week."

"A week," Ruby muttered as she flexed her arm, only to frown that her muscles have slackened slightly from disuse.

She saw the IV drips attached to her wrists. They felt itchy, so she carelessly ripped them off.

"Ruby!" Weiss hurried over to her to stop the bleeding.

Except the small holes closed up right before her eyes.

"I'm back!" Ruby smiled.

Weiss took a moment to comprehend what Ruby meant. Back? As in…?

"You… talked with her?"

Ruby nodded. "Yep! I think we're finally seeing eye to eye." A play smirk appeared. "And guess what else?"

Before Weiss even had a chance to respond, she found herself staring at Ruby's claws, only a few millimeters from her eyes. There wasn't any warning, the air did not so much as moved while Ruby's hand went from her side to Weiss' face. The hand held still, impeccable control.

Ruby held her confident grin as she pulled back her arm. Weiss let out a breath she did know know she held.

"My body feels so light now! I only have to think of what to do and I can do it!" Ruby bounced in her bed. Weiss smiled, a welcomed change from how she was acting a few weeks ago. Hesitation haunted her every move, but now? Ruby's happily beaming face reminded her of when she first met the girl.

Ruby stopped bouncing and looked back at Weiss into her eyes. Their gaze held and Weiss was starting to feel self-conscious when the door burst open as Yang crashed into the room and Blake followed.

While Weiss reprimanded them on disturbing the other patients, Ruby's thoughts drifted back to her other self.

Before they parted and Ruby returned to the world of the conscious, she asked about something she noticed.

"_Hey… whenever you attacked Weiss, why do you always go for her eyes?"_

…

_No answer came immediately, Ruby wasn't even sure if she could speak. But she felt she can understand her emotions and thoughts somewhat._

"_Huh? You… don't… like them because they look defiant?"_

_A quick shake._

"_You… __**like**__ them… because they are defiant?"_

Ruby couldn't understand the conflicting emotions. Jealousy. Envy. Threatening. The wolf within recognized Weiss' strength and realized that Weiss may undermine her leadership. But at the same time, the wolf respected the strength and audacity to berate Ruby. Those eyes… so full of light and life, a brilliance that cuts through weaker wills.

Thus Ruby tried to understand. She showed Weiss that she could control herself. She showed the wolf that she trusted her not to hurt Weiss. And she herself saw the appeal.

The moment those icy steel eyes froze up in terror. The realization that Ruby was still the alpha of the pack, and that she could end Weiss in an instant. Ruby found herself reveling in the moment.

But it was only for a moment, and Ruby would never want to hurt Weiss… at least that's what she told herself.

"So you're back to full health?" Yang asked, breaking Ruby out of her reverie.

"Yep! Let's get going!" Ruby said excitedly, hurrying out of bed.

"Not so fast," Weiss pushed her back down. "I want a doctor to give you a full check up, before letting you go."

"Aww," Ruby whined. "But I feel fine."

"You had third degree burns!" Weiss shouted. "And going from the top, you got lost, made us worry, got into a fight, got injured in said fight, and then slept for a week!"

"I don't know what 'third degree' means, but it couldn't have been that bad, right?" Ruby wondered.

"It was pretty bad," Blake admitted. "It wasn't over a large area, since most of your clothes took the blast, but your hands and face were pretty charred. The doctors said scarring was guaranteed."

"Doc also said they had to take some skin from your legs to help graft on the wounds," Yang chipped in. "But they fell off the third day you slept and new skin had somehow regrown underneath."

Ruby looked at her hands and felt her face. No scars. Her skin was as unblemished as ever.

"Yep," she whispered softly. "I'm definitely back."

When Yang and Blake looked at her strangely, she waved them off. "So what else happened while I was asleep?"

Yang grinned, "Well, you just missed the most awesome food fight ever!"

Ruby laughed as Yang recounted team JNPR's attack on team WBY. Without their "fearless leader", team WBY suffered a crushing defeat. Pinned down by superior numbers, even if it was only by Jaune, they had a difficult time returning fire. Even when Yang picked up the turkeys and started to power through, without someone to direct, she quickly fell to the combined assault of melon-hammer and leeks.

"Managed to flambé them pretty good when Jaune threw some whipped cream in my hair," Yang patted her hair softly. "Of course, at that point I saw Blake and Weiss trying to grapple Pyrrha and Nora and I wanted to take some of the cream and throw it on them."

Blake punched Yang's arm.

Ruby wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. "Speaking of fighting, what happened?"

Blake frowned and Weiss narrowed her eyes. Ruby looked helplessly at the two of them, trying to understand what was going on. Luckily, Yang filled her in.

"Well, after we got you to the hospital, we sat down and tried to figure out what we knew and where to go from there. We almost decided to dig deeper and find out what went down, but these two were too worried about you and decided to wait until you're better."

Both Blake and Weiss gave Yang a look. Weiss' look was a glare.

"How dare you! I was not worried!" Weiss huffed as she stormed off, presumably to call a doctor.

They all looked at open door once Weiss left. A few seconds later, her head popped back in and shouted, "Not in the slightest!" Before leaving for real.

Yang chuckled and shook her head. "Well, I have no problem saying I was worried." She checked Ruby up and down. "You… are all better, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Great!" Yang's grin grew twofold. "Then you won't mind this!"

Sweeping Ruby into a giant bear hug, Yang proceeded to squeeze the air out of her.

"Ack! Yang! Can't… breathe!" Ruby squirmed and struggled futilely to escape from the death trap.

"Good! Now you know how I felt when I found out!" Yang joked, but Ruby could tell the fear and concern tinging her voice.

Wiggling some elbow room, Ruby returned the hug. "Thanks Yang." Pulling close, she breathed in Yang's scent, noticing a strange smell again.

They stayed like that while Blake watched warmly until the doctor came back. Ruby didn't want to let go and clung to Yang the entire time, like a little child's first time getting a check up.

Though the doctors were amazed at Ruby's healing rate, something that baffled and caused much discussion within the staff room, she was given a clean bill of health and allowed to leave.

Ruby gave a cheer and eagerly bounced around the room.

"I thought they said you had slight muscle atrophy from not moving?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know what that means!" Ruby's smile never faltered as she worked the bounce into a dance.

While Yang listened quietly to the doctor explaining Ruby's health, she had a thought.

"Hey Ruby, flex your arm like this for me," Yang demonstrated as she clenched her fist and strained her muscles. Both Blake and Ruby stared as the rippling flesh tensed and hardened.

"Okay," Ruby stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth as she tried to get in the same pose as Yang. She clenched her fist and strained her muscles. Both Blake and Yang stared as nothing really changed.

"Huh… I thought though…?" Yang scratched her head trying to figure out if her prediction was wrong.

Ruby kept pumping her arm, flexing and unflexing, clench and unclenching. "Hey look Yang!"

Yang looked back and saw the tiny mounds of muscles starting to form on Ruby's biceps.

She looked over to Blake. "Okay, now that's just weird."

As they retreated back to their dorm, Weiss rejoined and they made small talk about whatever came to mind, from Ruby's strange body, how team JNPR and CFVY and various other students also visited Ruby while she was unconscious, to the new assignments due the next day (courtesy of Weiss).

Despite the short trip needing only ten minutes, they arrived nearly half an hour later because Ruby was stopped by so many people greeting and asking her health. Naturally, Ruby responded and chatted in turn, delaying them further.

"Finally!" Weiss exclaimed as she unlocked the door. "We're back~!" she announced cheerfully, though Ruby wondered to whom.

"Arf!" Ruby froze at that sound.

"How's my cute widdle baby?" Weiss cooed and babbled as she lavished affection on the small dog.

While Yang walked in and Blake warily tiptoed around the dog, Ruby just stood stock still. Her eyes narrowed and a low growl lulled through the room, bringing everyone's eyes to her.

She glared at the creature, almost condescendingly so.

"Ahem," Weiss cleared her throat as she smoothed out her dress. "Ruby, this is Zwei," she introduced in a serious tone reserved for important persons. "Yang's father sent him here and we will be looking after him for the time being."

Her serious facade lasted for about two seconds. "And isn't he just the most adorable thing ever!"

Ruby's glare never broke from Zwei, and he never turned away either. The message between them was clear:

_This is my territory!_

* * *

**Extra:**

Yang gave a low whistle, "You got a pretty good haul."

Every person they passed on their way to their dorm had given Ruby a small treat, from the ever popular cookies to small candies full of colors.

"Everyone is so nice," Ruby remembered to properly thank everyone for every gift.

"Yes, and I will be confiscating them for the time being," Weiss declared as she took the junk food and held it just out of reach from Ruby.

"Awww…" Ruby pouted and her ears flattened.

"Come on Weiss, she just got out of the infirmary," Yang argued.

"Exactly, so she will be following a strict diet of nutritious food," Weiss countered. Unfortunately, she made the small mistake of looking at Ruby's dejected face. "…Hrk!….. … .. fine! I'll allow some treats for dessert!"

"Thanks Weiss!" Ruby grinned and tackle-hugged Weiss from the side.

"G-get off of me, you overgrown puppy!"

* * *

**And so the first arc of denial and acceptance is over... or is it?... Probably is... probably. **

**Wolfy isn't going to go away that easily. When something has been a part of you for years, you never ever truly get rid of it. Of course, she'll probably quiet down if Ruby sticks to her promise. Maybe she'll surface once in a while, who knows?**

**Instead, Ruby's going to have to clash with a whole different kind of beast.**

**So what are your thoughts or predictions on this? I'd love to hear them, so please leave a review, favorite, or follow if you would like.**


	16. Rivals

**The promised chapter!**

**There were so many people wondering how Ruby was going to react to Zwei. Well we'll find out.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Rivals

Ruby tried ignoring Zwei. She tried to go back to her everyday behavior, playing with everyone and having a good time. And she did… for a while.

After her release from the infirmary, the professors informed her that due to her injuries, team RWBY was exempt from having to choose a mission and senior hunter to follow and learn from, but now that she was back, they expected the team to choose soon.

"It will be a good learning experience," Ozpin had explained to her, and that it was a chance to see more of the outside world.

Ruby could hardly contain her excitement as she ran back to inform the others and ask where they would like to go.

Yang wanted some place with lots of action and adventure, whereas Blake would not have minded something requiring stealth; both wanting missions that fit their styles Ruby noted.

Weiss had to be asked twice as she was too enamored playing with Zwei.

"Wherever you decide is fine," she said once Ruby had her attention. "I do hope there are still interesting missions left. Since we're choosing so late, all the good ones are probably already taken."

"I'm sorry," Ruby murmured, knowing that her bed rest had held the team back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Weiss asked concerned. "You just got out of bed, so you can still take things easy for a few days."

Ruby shook her head. "No. I really need to move around. I'm feeling all…. I don't know… bouncy?"

"Well, Yang's probably training or messing around in the courtyard and I think Blake's reading in the library if you want some company."

"Uh… um… what are you going to be doing?" Ruby asked in a hopeful voice.

"Me? I'm just going to take it easy and play with Zwei," Weiss smiled and started rubbing Zwei's ears.

"O-oh… okay then," Ruby muttered dejectedly and walked out. Hearing Weiss' giggles only made her want to get away even faster for some reason.

Knowing that Yang would probably want to train (read as play) with her, Ruby almost headed towards the courtyard. But a painful twinge in her chest stopped her. Playing would remind her of Weiss playing with Zwei.

Ruby shook her head to clear the thought. It was good that Weiss was having fun… right?

Instead, she decided that maybe reading with Blake would be better.

She waved to the head librarian as she passed by and found Blake at their usual table, engrossed in a riveting tale as always. An imperceptible flick of her bow was the only indication that she knew Ruby was near, but Ruby smiled as she picked out a book.

While they normally sat across from each other, Ruby slid next to Blake. If the older cat Faunus noticed, she didn't give any indication, and Ruby silently enjoyed the warmth of being near a friend.

Ruby's eyes danced across the page, a story of a dog so loyal that when his owner passed away, the dog dutifully stayed by his side and tried to wake him. After finally accepting his owner's death, the dog attended the funeral and watched as his old friend was lowered into the ground. Until the day he died, he visited the grave everyday, placing a small pebble before the tombstone.

Ruby sniffled and silently prayed that the two friends were able to meet up again.

But even after closing the book, her tears didn't stop.

"H-huh?" Ruby kept wiping with the back of her hands, but more kept coming.

"Here," she turned to see Blake holding out a handkerchief. Blake dabbed at her cheeks to dry up the tears. "Now, what's wrong?"

Ruby frowned and stayed silent. She wasn't sure what was wrong exactly.

"I can take a guess, and I think it starts with 'Weiss'," Blake said helpfully.

"…Weiss…" Ruby curled up slightly from the name. "…Weiss used to wipe my tears too…"

"Used to?" Blake questioned.

Ruby squirmed in her seat. She didn't say anything, but Blake could harbor a safe guess.

"You're feeling jealous aren't you?"

"What's… jealous?" Ruby cocked her head trying to understand the word and put it to her emotions. A swirling whirlpool of strange feelings… she didn't think it would be so easy to put into one word.

"What do you think about Zwei?"

"Zwei?"

She thought hard. She didn't know him, so… it was hard to think anything about him. But when she thought of how close he was with Weiss…

"…it hurts…" she whimpers as she clutched her chest.

Blake just nodded understandingly.

"Look, you should get your mind off things," Blake suggested. "It'll help."

"How?"

"I don't know. Go play with Yang or something," Blake shrugged. "Play so hard Weiss will be jealous that you didn't play with her."

Ruby frowned. "I don't want to make her hurt."

"She won't be," Blake assured with confidence. "It's just an expression. Play to your heart's content and forget about those feelings Ruby. She'll come around." Blake smiled. "Besides, you haven't been able to spend a lot of time with Yang right?"

Ruby's ears perked up slightly. "Okay! Thanks, Blake!"

Ruby started out the library, but quickly backtracked and grabbed the book she was reading to place on the return cart on the way out.

* * *

As Weiss and Blake said, Yang was outside, though she was just ambling slowly and relaxing in the warm sun.

She saw Ruby walking up to her and waved cheerfully. The moment Ruby was at arms length, Yang pulled her into a hug.

"Y-Yang?!"

"Hehe, you looked like you needed one," Yang grinned. "So what's up?"

Ruby struggled slightly before freeing herself. "Blake said I should play with you."

"Oh? Is that the only reason?" Yang quirked an eyebrow.

Ruby blushed at her implication. "U-um… I wanted to play with you too…"

"Hehe, I'm just teasing ya'," Yang laughed good-naturedly.

"So what should we play?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Hmm…" Yang reached into her childhood memories to find a game suitable for the two of them. Nothing speed based, since Ruby would win easily. But nothing strength based since that tipped the field too far in her favor.

"How about Color Walk?"

"Color Walk?"

"Yeah! So we'll each take turns calling out a color. We both have to move, but in one step we have to land on the same color. So for instance, I say 'brown'," Yang quickly jumped on top of a nearby stump.

Ruby quickly caught on and hopped on a bench.

"You've got it! If you can't make it in one move, then you're out! Your turn!"

Ruby looked around. Something that was close enough so she could make it, but nothing else so Yang couldn't…

"Hmm…" she smiled as she found a target. "White!"

Carefully judging the distance, Ruby jumped and stepped on a piece of paper someone had littered. Assured of her victory, she looked back to see Yang standing where she stood, whistling innocently.

"Hey! You stepped on brown!"

"Nuh-uh!" Yang wagged her finger. She pointed down with a cocky and self-satisfied grin. Ruby followed her finger to see her pointing at the white flecks on the stone.

"That counted?!"

"Well, yeah," Yang shrugged. "The paper you're standing on has writing and stains and other stuff as well right?"

"Hmph," Ruby pouted at not getting such an easy win as she thought. She smirked. Well, that made the game funner.

"Hurry it up already!" she urged Yang.

"Okay, okay!" Yang laughed.

Red, a leaf and soda can. Orange, both of them perched precariously on road cones making everyone laugh as they continued the game. More and more colors were spouted and the two kept trying to out-think the other.

The game had lasted for several hours and by that time, Ruby looked around and saw that they were finally inside the school again, limiting the color palettes they were allowed to use. But nonetheless, she had a plan.

"Black!" she shouted as she swiped a dropped pen. She broke it and spilled the ink on the ground and quickly stepped on it before Yang had a chance.

Yang, realizing Ruby's plan, desperately looked around for anything black. Unfortunately, she couldn't see anything.

She clenched her fist as she realized she may have to admit defeat… but suddenly saw her way to victory.

She looked at Ruby's smug face with a smirk.

Raising her hands up as if surrendering, Yang quickly brought them down and did a handstand.

"My gloves are black underneath Ember Celica, so technically I'm touching black!"

"Aww that's cheating!" Ruby exclaimed. "Otherwise, our boots would have counted for everything!"

"Haha! Tell you what, you can go again then to make up for it. Just hurry will you? My arms will get tired eventually," Yang laughed.

"Only because you can't see anything from down there," Ruby muttered. But she had a sudden spark, if Yang couldn't see anything to call out, she wouldn't be able to see anything to land on either.

"… Purple…"

"What?!" Yang craned her neck as far as she could, but it was no use. From her vantage point, she could not see anything purple.

"Dang it!" Yang leaned back and flipped back upright. "Let's see how you… won…"

Ruby was gripping the top edge of a vending machine, her feet planted on the forward face depicting 'People Like Grape Soda'.

Upon hearing that she won, Ruby disappeared from her spot and reappeared in front of Yang, leaving behind a trail of petals and inky footprints.

"I won!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah, you did!" Yang agreed. "So you want your prize?"

"Hm?"

"You get… a tickle!" Yang poked at Ruby's sides, causing her to squeal loudly. Pressing her advantage, Yang chased Ruby down the hall and back to their dorm. Their laughter echoed throughout the halls annoying some, but brought smiles to others.

* * *

"Hahahaha *snrk* gahaha! S-stop Yang!" Ruby continued to laugh as she fell through the doorway.

Deciding to let Ruby off easy this time, Yang stopped her torturous chase and allowed the two of them some air to breathe. This wasn't what she had expected when she took her walk, but it was fun nonetheless.

Once Ruby finished catching her breath, she stood up red-faced and looked around the room.

Weiss was sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer. Ruby bounced to her exuberantly, wanting to share what she did and how much fun she and Yang had.

"Weiss! Weiss! Guess what I did today! I was kinda sad, but then I read with Blake and played with Yang and she had this really, really cool ga-"

"Yes, yes Ruby," Weiss waved distractedly. "I'm certain you had fun." She sniffed. "But you should go take a bath. You stink of sweat."

Ruby wilted at her comment. Yang shook her head, but then sniffed herself and Ruby.

"Whoa, she might be right, Rubes. Let's hit the shower," Yang called out as she dragged Ruby by her cape.

"But! But!" Ruby tried to protest.

Throughout the shower, Ruby tried to hurry as much as possible. Not very possible as she soon found out.

"Hey Rubes! I'm coming in!" Yang shouted.

"Hm?"

Yang barged into Ruby's stall in all her glory. Ruby didn't even bat an eye and proceeded to shake the water from her hair.

"I'm done so I'll head back first!" Ruby tried to say as she stepped towards the exit.

"Not so fast!" Yang grabbed her shoulder and spun her back into the stall. "You didn't properly clean did you?"

"Of course I did!" Ruby objected with a pout.

"Nope. You weren't in there long enough. Come on, nothing wrong with a bit of teammate skinship," Yang grinned.

She grabbed the shower head and proceeded to rinse Ruby again.

Ruby struggled and tried to get away. "Nooooo! I'm already clean!" She suddenly froze. "W-wait! What's that smell?" Ruby panicked. A strong odor hit her nose and she couldn't identify the source. It smelled like… strawberries?

"Hold still or I'll get soap in your eyes," Yang was already lathering the shampoo into her hair.

Ruby stopped struggling as she let Yang's fingers run through her hair and scratched her scalp. They felt nice. Ruby almost got lulled to the point of missing Yang saying, "Close your eyes now," and feeling like a bucket of water was dumped on her.

Once the suds were washed away, Ruby felt her head was lighter. She grinned at Yang. Whatever she did was pretty nice. She couldn't wait to go back and tell Weiss about it.

"Now you do me," Yang said as she sat where Ruby was and waited for Ruby to wet her hair.

Ruby froze. "H-huh?"

"Your turn," Yang grinned. Normally very protective of her hair, letting Ruby even touch it showed how much Yang trusted Ruby.

While Ruby just wanted to rush back to the dorm, she couldn't leave Yang hanging. Besides, Yang made her feel nice, so she felt it was only right to make Yang feel nice too. … Hmm… maybe she can practice and do this for Blake and Weiss too?

Ruby swallowed her hesitation and walked over to Yang.

"Okay, but I've never done this before… please teach me," Ruby picked up the shower head and fiddled with the settings for rinse, trying to get it started.

"No problem!" Yang grinned. "All you have to do is - COLD!"

* * *

Ruby and Yang trekked back to their dorm shivering and sniffling. Mostly the sniffles came from Yang as Ruby was used to the cold water.

Unfortunately, by the time they got back, Blake and Weiss were already in bed.

"Oh man, I can use a couple of z's right now," Yang yawned as she approached her bed. "Night Rubes."

Ruby's ears flattened when she listened to the rhythmic breathing of the room.

She walked to her bed, passing by Weiss' and saw the heiress curled up with Zwei.

"…grrrrrrlllll…." Her hands flew to her mouth to block the noise from her throat.

She quickly hopped into her bed and pulled up the covers and tried to put the thought out of her mind and go to sleep.

…

…

Try as she might, tossing and turning under the sheets, her mind was too agitated to sleep. As she pulled the sheets closer to her, she caught a strange whiff. Not her scent, but Zwei's.

She threw open the sheets and sniffed all around her bed. Her bed, the table, all over the floor, she smelled the faint traces of Zwei and found his fur.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at her partner's bed and a primal force welled within her to act.

She quickly clamped down on it. The emotions were still there, but she kept the clarity of her mind. After all, she promised.

That's it!

Ruby realized she may have promised to bear her emotions herself, but nothing barred her from asking for advice.

She retreated into her mind found her other self sitting on a log in their shared mental forest.

"H-hey," she called out softly, and was acknowledged with a nod.

"I wanted to ask you… if you ever felt this?"

A shake.

"No?"

Another shake.

Of course, living alone meant that Ruby, this or the other, never had any reason to be jealous of anything.

"O-oh… um… but, how should I…" Ruby's words faltered. She didn't know what she was feeling, so she had no idea of how to deal with it.

Her other self paused and thought. Negative emotions were everything in her life for years, this would be no different. She walked up to Ruby and pressed their foreheads together. Images, sounds, smells, and light feathery touches filled Ruby before she suddenly jerked away.

"Y-you really think that will work?"

Nod.

Ruby smiled. "Thanks!"

"Thank you," Ruby whispered again as her mind resurfaced and she was back in her dorm.

Ruby walked over to the window and opened it quietly. A chill wind rippled the curtains and she jumped.

Landing softly on all fours, Ruby took off like a shot. She had no destination. She had no goal. She just ran.

The cold air whipped around her as she darted into the undergrowth of the forest, remembering how her other self moved and remained completely silent.

She could feel it. Her other self was right beside her. No, right where she was. Everything she experienced, her other self did. Everything her other self experienced, was passed on to her. They both grinned as the dark forest was illuminated in their eyes. What might have been pitch blackness to anyone else was like an overcast day to them.

They approached a cliff overlooking the rest of the forest below. A large clearing with a beautiful view of the moon.

Ruby moved towards the edge and gazed at how large the moon seemed from there. An instinct welled within her, and the sublime light told her to release all inhibitions.

And so she did.

She threw back her head and howled. A long howl, starting off soft and crescendoing into a rich deep tone. Several more joined her. Loud ones. Meek ones. High ones. Low ones.

Her breath eventually gave out and the howl slowed and lulled back into silence. Face flushed and breathing heavily, Ruby grinned.

That felt amazing!

She sucked in several deep breaths.

And howled again. This time stronger, more confident. And even more howls joined her.

But another sound joined them. Ruby's ears swiveled and her howl was cut short. Something was crashing through the trees, interrupting her beautiful night.

Her eyes saw the tell-tale red markings and white bones. Her lips pulled into maniacal grin. Her fangs and claws sharpened.

A flash of petals. A shriek of pain. A pool of blood.

Ruby licked the blood off her fingers as she stared down at the broken body. A wicked thought came to her mind that made her grin even more. She leaned down and clamped her teeth into the beast's neck and started dragging.

* * *

Weiss slammed her hand on her alarm clock to stop its infernal noise. As much as she needed it, she did not have to appreciate how early it always seemed.

She rolled over to try and get a few more minutes of sleep, but froze when she felt eyes on her.

Red eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked as she looked an Ursae dead in the eyes.

Scrambling backwards and drawing trusty Myrtenaster by her bedside, she pointed her blade at the… half-dead Grimm.

Looking closely, she saw it was barely breathing. No, it had difficulty breathing. The creature was marked a fatal blow, but allowed to live.

Something was wrong. More so than finding a Grimm in your dorm when you first wake up. Her eyes scanned the room and she gawked. A Boarbatusk and two Beowolves, also near dead, arranged around her bed.

At the foot of her bed, on her haunches and tail wagging back and forth happily…

"RUBY ROSE!"

* * *

**Extra:**

Ruby whimpered as she looked dejectedly at the ground. A placard hung around her neck.

_I won't bring half dead Grimm into the dorm again as a present._

Everyone pointed and jeered as Ruby's whimpers turned to sobs.

Yang was happy this only happened in her head and not what was happening now. She winced alongside Ruby as Weiss went into another tirade.

* * *

**No direct confrontations for now. After all, Ruby is trying her hardest to not hurt others, even by accident.**

**I hoped there were some touching moments and some funny moments. Most definitely I hope there were a few character growth and bonding moments.**

**Thank you for all the comments and reviews so far. I have a blast each time I read a new one and here's to more in the future! Please drop a comment on what you liked or didn't like.**

**As a plus, since Christmas is just around the corner, I'm preparing another present for everyone. The next chapter might be a bit shorter as a result, but we'll see. Hope you all will enjoy it when it comes around along with the next chapter.**


	17. Admitting Jealousy

**So shorter chapter?**

**Nope! **

**Here's hoping you enjoy it anyways.  
**

* * *

Chapter 17: Admitting Jealousy

Blake watched the scene in front of her with interest. On one hand, Ruby looked adorable even as Weiss lectured her on why Grimm should not be brought indoors. Ruby's ears were flattened against her head and her tail tucked between her legs as she sat on the ground. Every time Weiss' voice hit a particular note, Ruby cringed and trembled, knowing that another rant was eminent.

On the other hand, Ruby's bestial side was manifesting more and Blake's own instincts were telling her to jump out the window. While Blake hated thinking about Ruby like this, the young pack leader triggered the same senses the infernal dog had.

Meanwhile, Zwei made himself comfortable on Yang; both watched the lecture with rapt attention. Ruby's eyes would flicker to Zwei every once in a while when Weiss turned away. Blake couldn't understand quite what Ruby was thinking, but this situation was quickly getting out of hand.

"Alright Weiss, I think Ruby's learned her lesson. Haven't you, Ruby?" Blake glanced over to Ruby and gave her a look.

Ruby nodded quickly, her hair flapping about.

Weiss frowned. "Fine, as long as you remember…. Now the bigger question is what we do about this?" Weiss looked around the room at the beasts. Weiss started lecturing Ruby immediately after getting out of bed, so the poor Grimm had to endure her voice as well.

"We just need to get rid of them, right?" Ruby asked softly as she pulled her hood over her head.

"Yeah, how'd you get them here without getting caught anyways?" Yang ask as she stood up and got ready to heave the Ursa out the window.

"Window," Ruby answered as she walked over to the Boarbatusk.

Instead of lifting it up, Ruby gouged out its throat.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss shrieked. She hopped back to avoid the wave of blood that splattered around.

"You said we just needed to get rid of them," Ruby said as she calmly walked over to the other Grimm and repeated the process. To the Grimm, this was more of a blessing than to endure flitting on the edge of life and death the whole night.

Already the Boarbatusk's body started to decay into ashes and smoke. Within a few hours, no trace, not even blood, will be evidence.

"Can't ever enjoy a good meal," Ruby sniffed disdainfully.

"You like eating them?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. Ruby did put on quite a show when she devoured the organs of the Boarbatusk in Port's class.

Ruby nodded. "It's not very filling, but it tastes good."

Everyone else shared a queasy look.

"Well, how about something tastier?" Yang asked. "Breakfast?"

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she opened the door for everyone.

Blake and Yang exited, though Weiss took a while longer to make sure Zwei would be fine while they had breakfast and classes.

Everyone who wasn't able to greet Ruby yesterday took the chance to talk to her at breakfast. Ruby even shouted a "Hello!" to team CRDL, who grunted in acknowledgement. It wasn't much, but a little better than their first meeting.

Despite quite a few people wanting to talk to her, Ruby quickly grabbed her food from the line and hurried back to where the rest of her team sat along with team JNPR and CFVY.

"So we've heard that you dragged back four half-dead Grimm to your dorm," Jaune grinned while Nora laughed and Coco and Velvet chuckled into their hands.

"Ehehehe~" Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"You've gotta tell us how!" Nora shouted with an evil glint in her eyes.

"No Nora," Ren chided. "No Grimm in our dorms."

"Aww…" Nora pouted.

"That does bring up the question of how you brought them into your room without anyone waking up," Pyrrha wondered.

"Well, I was out like a light, and these two seemed dead to the world," Yang gestured to Blake and Weiss.

"Hey! I was doing important research before sleeping," Weiss said defensively. "Though I thought Zwei would have woken up at least."

Ruby frowned slightly at the mention.

"Hah!" Yang barked a laugh. "There's only two others who sleep deeper than me, and one of them's Zwei. Lazy dog wouldn't notice if a nuke went off next to him. Wouldn't care either," she shrugged before grinning. "Guess it runs in the family."

Ruby silently wished that she could go for a few hours without someone bringing up the dog. She shook her head, realizing the irrational line of thought. Besides, she could still enjoyed classes with Weiss after breakfast.

Unfortunately, class that day was an individuals sparring match between teams. Team JNPR and RWBY were paired up, but they were to fight their respective positions. Thus Ruby faced against Jaune while Weiss clashed with Nora.

Each pair took to their area, Jaune smiling at Ruby.

"Go easy on me will you?" he asked, knowing full well her potential. "Oh, but not too easy! I need to give everything I've got."

Ruby smiled in return. Only a few weeks ago, Jaune was a considered wreck and failure of a leader. But after talking with her and learning from Pyrrha, he was starting to gain his own confidence.

Jaune took a novice stance, his balance and center far too high to be safe, but he kept his shield up and closed his guard. He knew Ruby's speed is her greatest asset and her attacks can end a match in seconds, if even that.

In his sparring with Pyrrha, they often talked about tactics in their breaks, using their classmates as examples. Ruby liked to strike from blindspots, and his shield would only protect his front. If he ever lost track of her, he must focus on defensive maneuvers, prioritizing his back and sides.

Ruby sunk down into her ready position. Her nails grew and sharpened. Everything around her dulled and her senses sharpened. Jaune's stance was weak. He completely left the back of his knees open and she can take them out with one slash.

She closed her eyes and disregarded the plan. He said to go a bit easy on him. Besides, she was also curious about how he fought.

She disappeared.

Jaune quickly whirled around while raising his shield, already predicting her behind him.

CLANG!

The force was strong enough to spin him and make him lose his balance!

Planting his feet wide, he looked up at Ruby to see her clutching her hand. Blood dripped freely from her nails that were ripped out. She looked down at her hand, and then back up at the shield. His arm was still shaking from how hard she hit, but he was unscathed.

Ruby smirked and her claws regrew.

She moved like a blur, dancing around him as he tried to block her attacks while retaliating whenever he saw the chance. His sword acted almost as a second shield, placing it in her path forced her to pick a different angle of attack.

But he could feel it. Even with every attack moving slower than a fraction of Ruby's speed, the amount of energy impacted left his entire body reverberating. Going easy on him meant he could actually keep up with the red blur to some extent and soften some of the blows and even avoided some entirely.

_Still, it would be so much easier without these blasted petals!_

Half the time his vision was clogged by red petals that drifted about whenever Ruby sped up. One passed by his eyes, completely blinding him for a split instant. But that was all Ruby needed as she circled around behind him, digging her claws slightly into his throat and placing her other claws on his abdomen.

"Ready to give?" she asked cheekily.

"…no…" he muttered, still trying to think of a way out. Had this been a real fight, she could have ended him then and there… but this wasn't a real fight. And he wasn't a quitter.

A large quake knocked everyone off their feet.

Ruby immediately hopped to her feet to see the cause.

Weiss rolled out of the way as Nora's hammer smashed the ground she was at only milliseconds before. The heiress had tried every tactic she knew against the berserking valkyrie.

She had tried throwing fireballs at the girl. Nora smashed her hammer on the ground and used the wind to blow them back. She tried freezing the ground. Nora smashed her hammer on the ground to break the ice. She tried freezing Nora. Nora smashed the hammer into the shot like an oversized croquet mallet, sending half of it back and forcing Weiss to dodge, while the other half froze half the hammerhead.

Nora took second to admire the spiking icicles before deciding that such an addition only made her beloved Magnhild that much deadlier and more awesome.

"HAHAHAHAhAHAHA!" All the while she was cackling like a sociopath.

"Come on Weiss, you can't keep hiding behind shots forever," she said as she slowly advanced. "Are you woman or wombat?! Time to see what you're made of!"

Weiss bit back a grimace, refusing to rise against Nora in a direct battle. In their last confrontation, the food fight, Nora's Melonhild was a force to reckon with. Not only did it send Yang sky-high, Weiss was smashed into a column and it was a memory she would not want to relive.

But she needed a way to turn the tide. If only she could disarm Nora…

Weiss stood up and took a lunging stance. Nora would recognize what Weiss was about to do. Good.

The moment Weiss shot forward, Nora swung her hammer sideways, forcing Weiss to move out of the way or risk getting hit by the head. Even if Weiss used a glyph to move faster, she would still be struck by the handle.

Instead, Weiss threw forward a hastening glyph right at Nora.

Nora's eyes widen as her weapon swung faster than she anticipated. Weiss would close in during that time as her back was turned!

Nora grinned.

She dug her heels into the ground and rotated her hammerhead to face the opposite direction. Firing several shots, she accelerated her own rotation faster than Weiss anticipated!

Time seemed to slow down as Weiss realized her mistake. Going this fast and coupled with her own haste, Magnhild would break through all of her defensive glyphs without any effort.

She braced as best she could. A broken arm, ribs, and potential internal injuries would be getting off lightly.

Instead the blow never came.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Nora spinning around uncontrollably like a top several meters away. With a very dangerous weapon that threatened to decapitate anyone who dared venture near.

She looked up to see Ruby protectively cradling her while snarling at Nora.

"Nora stop!" Ren called out.

"Kaaaaaaaay~!" Nora angled her shoulders up and let go. Magnhild soared through the air and imbedded itself inside the wall, showering debris on nearby students who rushed to get away.

Without the added mass, Nora slowed and dizzily danced back and forth.

"Whoa! There's like five of everyone!"

Weiss shook her head and tugged at Ruby's hood to get her attention. "Dolt. You didn't have rush in."

Ruby let go of Weiss as she looked down. "I didn't want to see you hurt."

"Like I said, I can take a bit of punishment. Besides, we're hunters and huntresses. We have to get hurt eventually," Weiss humphed, more out of pride than anything else. She wouldn't admit it, but she was glad she did not have to reacquaint herself with Nora's herculean strength.

Ruby puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. At the same time, Nora bounced over.

"Hey Weiss-es, sorry about almost splatting you everywhere," she apologized as everyone walked over. "If that happened, at least everyone would finally see what you were made of."

Yang guffawed loudly and fist-bumped Nora. Everyone glared at them at the joke made in poor taste.

"Come on, we need to talk to Professor Goodwitch," Ren suggested to Nora and Weiss. "We need to tell her what happened, and why we need help getting Magnhild down."

Weiss rolled her eyes but told them to head to lunch first. She would be there shortly after explaining her side of the story.

* * *

That day's menu was a beautiful steak sautée and deglazed sauce. A rich aroma from the fresh butter and slight sage and black pepper in the pans filled the cafeteria and whetted appetites.

Too bad so few at the table enjoyed the meal.

Lunch was a heated affair as Ruby glared frostily at the canine being fed under the table. While Weiss kept babbling baby talk to Zwei as she fed him, everyone else noticed the tense atmosphere.

Weiss had backtracked to the dorm after Professor Goodwitch's lecture on overzealous sparring, worried about Zwei being cooped up in the room all day without any food so she brought him to lunch.

"So how are you holding up?" Jaune asked Ruby tentatively.

"Fine," came her short reply.

Jaune looked helplessly to Pyrrha who could only shrug back as she stared at Ruby in confusion. The normally chipper girl looked so despondent.

Weiss picked up her second fork and placed a small piece of steak on it. "Say 'arf'!" she said as she offered to Zwei.

A low growl emanated from Ruby's throat.

"Um… Weiss?" Yang nudged her warily.

"Hmm?" Weiss looked up at Yang. "Oh don't worry, he can eat this."

"Not what I'm worried about," Yang muttered.

"What then?" Weiss said absentmindedly as she cut off another piece.

Yang jerked her head slightly at Ruby.

"Ruby? Something wrong?" Weiss asked while still feeding Zwei.

Ruby swore she could see the smug look in his eyes.

"Arf!"

Ruby snapped.

She lunged onto the table, knocking over everyone's food, and bit down on Weiss' fork. While everyone watched in shock, she leaned over and lifted the rest of the steak with her teeth before snarling at Zwei.

In a swirl of red petals, Ruby disappeared from the cafeteria.

Weiss looked back and forth from where Ruby stood to her fork. The tines were mangled from her teeth, leaving deep grooves and dents. Half of her was worried for the girl's dental health, the other half screamed, "What the heck was that?!"

Team JNPR looked nervously looked at each other.

Blake sighed. "That was Ruby feeling very down."

"No Blake, people cry when they're down, or gorge on unhealthy amounts of ice cream," Weiss dismissed the idea. "Now tell me what happened? She looked so… angry," Weiss frowned.

Blake grimaced. Though she would love nothing more than to tell Weiss how Ruby was feeling, this was not her place to do so. Weiss would have to figure that part out.

Thankfully for all of them, Yang had no such inclinations.

"Okay look, I'm gonna' level with you," Yang sighed as she looked straight at Weiss. "Ever since Ruby's woken up, you haven't spent any time with her."

"But it's only been a day!"

"To you," Yang responded calmly. "One day for you since you were visiting her every night."

Weiss blushed at being outed. Yang and Blake probably noticed and her statement only confirmed that she visited Ruby in the infirmary nightly, partially to tell her what she missed that day and also to keep her company.

"I doubt Ruby knows that," Yang finished deadpanned. "You can figure that out from there right?"

Weiss grimaced. "I was not expecting this…"

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I need to talk to her."

"Go to the dorm. I'll send her there," Blake stated as she got up. Weiss was about to object but Blake interrupted her, "She needs to cool off first. Seeing you right now is just going to rile both you up."

Weiss made a face but couldn't refute her argument. Instead, she headed to the dorm to wait. Yang was thankfully tactful enough to avoid the room for a while.

* * *

And so Weiss waited.

And waited.

And waited.

True it was only for an hour and a half, but time seemed to crawl to a halt as she sat on her bed staring at the door.

_Blake said she would tell Ruby to come here. So why isn't she here?_

Weiss did not know why she was even fretting. A month ago and she would not have cared in the slightest. Now? Knowing that Ruby's sadness was somehow caused by her stirred… strange emotions within her.

Sympathy? Pity? Weiss wasn't sure.

What was going on through Ruby's mind? Weiss couldn't tell.

The only thing she did know? Ruby wasn't here yet.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"…h-hey Weiss…" a soft voice called out from behind her.

"Ack!" Weiss jumped as she whirled around to face a meek Ruby with her hood up.

She quickly smoothed down her skirt and stated, "Ruby." Her nonchalant tone was only a miracle of years of training.

Ruby didn't say anything and simply fidgeted where she stood. Weiss didn't pressure her. She wanted to let Ruby make the first move.

"I… I'm sorry. For how I acted in the lunchroom earlier," Ruby apologized softly after a long moment of silence.

"Apology accepted," Weiss said curtly. "Though you have a few more apologies to hand out before the day's over."

Ruby just nodded.

"More importantly, we need to have a talk." Weiss patted a spot next to her bed, inviting Ruby to sit beside her. Ruby remained still.

"What's going on Ruby? This is the first time I've seen you flip out, and it's not because of your other self. I know."

"How?" Ruby didn't deny it, but she was curious as to how Weiss knew.

"Rose petals." Weiss pulled one out from her pocket. It was the first one she picked up when Ruby ran off after attacking Velvet. "They only show up when you run away."

Ruby didn't say anything. She wasn't planning on hiding her feelings anyways. She just… didn't know how to put them into words.

"Ruby," Weiss called out her name to remind her she was still waiting for an answer.

"I… I was being silly…" Ruby frowned and looked away.

"That's a lie. And we both know it. Try again."

"No, it's true!" Ruby insisted and pouted. "I-I thought you were going to leave me."

"And why would you think that?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Ruby felt a surge of emotions swelling within her. All the emotions pent up for days spewed forth from Weiss' question. "Why? Why?! After I woke up, I wanted to spend time with you! But all you've been doing is playing with…with that dog! I even got to spend time with Blake and Yang! And it was fun! But I wanted to tell you about it! Because-because…. be cause…"

Ruby's voice broke towards the end. Unable to finish her statements from the choked cries and small hiccups. Tears and snot streamed down her face and she tried to wipe them on her sleeves.

Weiss got up and and pulled Ruby into a hug. Ruby struggled, trying to get away. She didn't want Weiss to see her crying like this. She didn't mean for these emotions to come out like this. She planned on apologizing and just let the matter settle. Weiss' stupid question broke the stupid dam holding everything back.

Weiss refused to let go. She didn't pull Ruby into a tight hug, she didn't even look at the girl. She just wrapped her arms around her.

"… because… I didn't get to see you for a long time… … … … "

Weiss didn't say anything for a while, just letting Ruby calm down.

"All this? Because you felt lonely?"

Ruby didn't say anything. She didn't have to, and Weiss still understood. She wasn't lonely. She had Yang and Blake and team JNPR. She could have talked and played with anyone she wanted in the school.

But she wanted to be with Weiss.

"You are so troublesome." Ruby froze at Weiss' tone. "I don't know if I should be annoyed at such an exasperating partner… or flattered at such a loyal one."

"All this because you were jealous of the attention I was giving Zwei?"

"Does 'jealous' means my chest hurt whenever I see you playing with him and I want you to play with me instead?"

"Well, the second part at least. Yes."

"Then yeah… I'm… jealous of Zwei."

Ruby took a deep breath. Just saying those words felt like her body got lighter. There was still a deep guilt that she couldn't get rid of for acknowledging that she wanted something someone else had.

"To be fair, I had a reason why I didn't talk to you yesterday," Weiss tried to justify herself, though she had no reason to. "I was busy looking up these," she pulled out her scroll. "I knew there weren't many interesting missions left, so I looked around to see if there was any way of making the missions available interesting."

Ruby stared wide-eye at the screen. A list of missions, their locations and objectives, and any interesting, historical, or cultural hotspots they could visit.

"Heh..." Ruby snorted. "I knew I was being silly... you were thinking about me... I acted like this for nothing..."

"Apparently not, since I didn't notice how you were feeling," Weiss murmured.

"I know why," Ruby pulled Weiss closer and buried her face in the heiress' shoulder. "Blake told me you visited me every night."

"She did?"

"Yep. …Also that I was out of line for what I did."

"Heh, that's putting it lightly," Weiss smiled. Ruby understood her mistake and confronted her feelings before it got too pent up. A small explosion, but certainly better than what could have happened if this situation had dragged on with her unawares for a few more days.

"Speaking of out of line, there's someone else who deserves an apology as well," Weiss let Ruby go and Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

Ruby immediately stiffened at the presence.

"Arf!"

Tongue lolling and panting slightly, Zwei was completely silent and Ruby completely overlooked him.

"Come on, you don't even know him," Weiss grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the dog.

Ruby hesitated at first, but realized Weiss was right. She never gave Zwei a chance. She saw him and immediately felt threatened by him for being around her friends and quarters.

Ruby breathed deeply to steel herself. Cautiously she slowly extended her arm… her fingers. Her hand was right in front of his nose, feeling the warm breath of each pant. He looked… almost cute.

CHOMP!

* * *

**Extra:**

A peaceful and silent day was rare at Beacon, and the students liked to enjoy it whenever they can.

BOOM!

Several students in the hallway was knocked off their feet as the door to team RWBY's dorm smashed against the opposite wall.

Amongst the splinters and dust, a small figure darted past, barking happily as it dodged between legs.

A killing intent followed that nearly suffocated everyone in the hall as a blood red blur shot out.

Yang was already in the hallway on the opposite end. She rushed to her dorm to see Weiss on the ground, gaping and pointing a shaking finger at the broken doorway.

* * *

**Dang it Zwei! Why? **

**So that happened. And all things happen for a reason.  
**

**We learned a little more about Ruby's struggle and how she's trying to deal with it, and how others around her are also growing up.**

**Now, as promised, there is another story up on my tumblr, and you can find the link to it on my profile page. It's called "Let's Gift Ruby" and I guess I'm doing a thing where this story's Ruby is enjoying the holidays with her friends... hmm... Holiday AU!  
**

**Though based on this story's characters, it's a bit of an alternate timeline since certain parts cannot occur until much later. Cute and sugary sweet, I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review for it and this story. I love to hear what you guys have to say!  
**


	18. Red Rage Rampage

**Oh Zwei how are you getting out of this?**

* * *

Chapter 18: Red. Rage. Rampage.

_Rush… slide, veer!_

He gave a happy yip as he skid between the legs of passing students.

Cocking his head ever so slightly backwards, he caught a glimpse of his pursuer.

A red blur, the scent of blood and bloodlust thick around her.

He turned a sharp angle, but kept his momentum. She followed the exact same path and sped up.

"Grrr-awrl!" he barked back. A taunt.

He was impressed. For someone so huge compared to him, she made maneuvers that even he found hard.

But therein lies their difference.

She was pure skill. His? His was experience…

* * *

Ruby couldn't see. She didn't need to see. Her vision was completely blocked and painted red. The distorted sounds and smells around her were only distractions. She had his scent, and she. will. kill.

The chase couldn't have been more than a few minutes at best. Ducking between narrow pillars and jumping over low laying obstacles. She made sure not to collide with any of them, if only because they would have slowed her.

He was close. So very close.

Arm's reach away.

Her arm pulled back and her legs coiled.

SWIPE!

"Arf!" a sharp bark cried out and her eyes tracked his body sailing through the air and smashing through the window.

Without hesitating, she jumped after him.

Broken bones, torn organs, blood splatters.

None of that littered the ground. Where was he?! She swiveled her head trying to catch his scent…

"Arf!"

There!

Her eyes narrowed at his retreating remark. If he thinks hiding in the forest will help him, he is sadly mistaken. Her forest. Her hunt.

She lifted her head and howled loudly. His only warning that the hunt has begun.

The undergrowth barred no trouble as she relied on her other self's memories. Move swiftly but silently. Guarded but ready to kill. A snapped twig. A disturbed leaf. The smallest signs painted a clear path to her target.

The moment he broke his cover, she was atop him. She took another swipe and launched him at a tree.

A twisted and feral grin appeared as she heard the satisfying CRACK! Dark, dry bark chipped off and scattered in the air.

But he landed, shook himself off and ran again.

She could only gape at where he fell. With an annoyed snarl, she took off again.

And again the process repeated. No matter how many time she struck him, nothing worked! Blows that have rent limbs from Ursae only tossed him away! As if not even a single strand of fur was touched.

"Grrr-ar-arf!" he called back to her as he sped up a small hill.

She snarled. _YOUNG?! I'll show him young!_

While Ruby raged and tore through the undergrowth, her other half watched. The thrill of the hunt was no stranger to her. But she knew. In the maelstrom of emotions, the clarity to pursue the prey is keenly necessary. Perhaps strange that she would think of clarity considering her past furious mentality, but the hunter in her knew how to focus that raw destructive power into her claws and fangs even while under madness.

But Ruby didn't.

She frowned as she watched Ruby burn through her energy. So excessive. So many unnecessary movements. And the petals were bad enough from their scent alone.

In a short matter of time, Ruby collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily and sweating. Her muscles ached from overextended use and oxygen deficiency. She hadn't let go of her anger, but her body had to admit its limits.

She saw Zwei just in front of her, just out of reach. Taunting. Still unhurt.

She willed her body to move, gasping as pain lanced through her muscles.

Why? She was sure that her other self kept up the chase for far longer than this. Why was she so tired now?

Her other self shook her head exasperatedly. Ruby had burnt through all of her energy reserves so she didn't have anymore to clear up her bloodstream. Ruby also didn't leave enough to jumpstart her reserves. Though thinking back… the first few times she hunted, she had to learn the same lessons… so maybe it's a good thing for Ruby to learn now? She shrugged and decided to continue observing Ruby's antics. The dog… amused her.

Zwei realized that she couldn't move anymore and paced closer to her. Stopping right before her face, he leaned in close.

"Arf…"

"Wha-!"

"Rrrrow-ar-ar-arf!" his ears flattened back as he let loose a series of barks. She tilted her head, trying to understand.

"What do you mean 'eye to eye'?"

Ruby suddenly realized she always looked down on him from above. True, it was due to their natural difference in heights, but also in her trying to assert her dominance.

"Well, I'm down now," she muttered. Not much she could have done, given her state. Her arms hurt a bit less now, so she propped herself on her forearms and laid flat on her stomach.

Zwei did the same to maintain their eye contact. Being this close, Ruby finally noticed something.

"You have gray eyes too huh?"

"Arf!" he barked happily and Ruby couldn't help but smile that they had at least some common ground despite everything.

She admitted that she was a bit too hasty in deciding he was a threat without ever even speaking to him. Worried that he was taking her place. Worried that Weiss paid more attention to him than her.

She frowned. But she was about to change that. She had extended her hand in peace.

"So why did you bite me?" she whispered.

"Grrrrrrlllllll…." a low growl.

"Weiss? What's she got to do with anything?" Ruby wondered. "She was trying to help us get along."

He nodded and tried to explain.

Weiss was a good girl, trying to bridge the bond between them. But their issues must be resolved between themselves by themselves if there was to be any real meaning. Had they made up then and there, any future conflict between them would be suppressed for Weiss' sake. She would act as the bridge between them, and they could never truly be friends.

Ruby stared at Zwei. He nodded contently as the cogs in her mind worked out what he said.

"Zwei…" she started slowly. "I have no idea what any of that means."

Zwei face-palmed, looking quite odd for a dog to do so.

"I mean, friends are friends, right?" Ruby asked. What was the difference if Weiss was the one to bring them together?

Because the same bridge that connected them is the same bridge that stood between them. A filter. A proxy. They would keep up a pretense of friendship because it would make Weiss happy but the nagging wonder of why they were friends would always float in the background.

Zwei stood up and looked straight at Ruby, slightly towering over her from their new positions. Ruby gulped nervously as he padded closer to her, inches… then centimeters away from her face.

"H-hey! What are you-!"

_I was really looking forward to meeting you…_

Her eyes widened as a wet tongue rolled up and down her face. For a full minute, she froze in shock as he continued his ministrations.

"I- how- you- words!"

Zwei panted with a lolling tongue as he gave her a cheeky look.

_You understand._

"What do you mean understand?" Ruby pouted at him. If anything, she felt more confused.

_How you understand me?_

"I don't know," Ruby shrugged. "I always did…. just…. not this clearly?"

_Not a threat._

Ruby pondered over Zwei's… words. No, before then, she understood when he barked and howled, but it was more of crude meanings she managed to grasped. Now, his movements were more clear, the gestures he made carried slight meaning of their own. Still barking pretty loudly though.

"So I can understand you better now… because I'm not seeing you as a threat?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

Zwei nodded sagely.

_If Weiss, not possible._

"Because I would still see you as a threat," Ruby stated more than question.

Again, a nod.

Ruby frowned and shook the last of the aches from her muscles. She slowly stood up and turned away from Zwei, trying to focus her feelings.

The whole chase, him biting her hand, this conversation…. after all of that, her emotions seemed a bit farther away, as if her previous anger and jealousy drifted on while she spoke with him. Still…

"This leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Ruby stuck her tongue out at him. She sunk down into a predatory position. Her mouth pulled into a slight smirk as she saw him do the same. "We still need to figure out who's in charge here. Even if you accepted me and I accepted you, even if we understand each other, these feelings haven't gone away yet."

Zwei looked at her for a moment. He barked happily as he lunged forward. Ruby let out a small laugh as she did the same. Instead of running away, both of them now charged each other to determine once and for all, who the leader will be.

SMASH!

A force knocked both of them from the side, slamming them into the trees.

Zwei bounced off harmlessly while Ruby slid to the ground. She quickly got up to identify her assaulter while trying to heal her injuries and get her bearings.

A giant bear with bone armor.

Ruby glared at the Ursa and let the wolf take over.

"Good," she muttered. "I was still feeling a little angry."

A savage howl shook the canopy of trees as she lunged forward. True to her words, two ursine arms lay uselessly on the ground in a matter of seconds. The Grimm barely had time to register its missing limbs before it lost it's head.

Ruby licked the blood from her claws as she walked slowly up to the corpse. She bent down and was about to claim her prize when a black and white blur slammed into her.

"Zwei!" she shouted exasperatedly and looked down at the dog. He was a bit dizzy but less damaged than her.

A roar drew her attention to what had sent him flying.

Another Ursa. Over five times her own height. Headed straight for them.

Despite its size, the bear was not impeded by the trees in the slightest. It crushed everything in its path as it charged. The moment it broke into the clearing, it sniffed and walked over to its slain kin.

_**ggGGggRrRlLllL**_

A low guttural growl as it turned towards Ruby.

Even she did not want to fight against an opponent this size. Its hide and bones were too thick for her to cut with her claws alone.

She held on tightly to Zwei and in a red blur of petals, she was gone.

Using her sense of smell, she started to backtrack towards Beacon. The last time she saw a Grimm bigger than that was during the Initiation, and she had an entire team to help take it down.

_Danger!_

Ruby suddenly jumped, dodging a Beowolf's jaws, but she slowed as her senses started to pick up. Even more alert, she looked around to see Grimm swarming around her. All of them lesser Grimm that she could handle easily, but with such numbers, her speed would do little to help her. No room, no maneuverability.

Her eyes glanced towards the treetops and saw dark shadows flitting from one tree to another. Nevermores and maybe even squirrel Grimm. She would have even less maneuverability in midair, so that was not an option either.

She growled dangerously. She flexed one arm to show her claws in intimidation when she realized she was still holding on to Zwei. She bit down the growl and looked at him. If she was holding him, she will be unable to fight freely… but even if her attacks didn't hurt him, she hesitated at the thought of putting him down and at the mercy of the Grimm.

"Grrrrrllllll," Zwei growled at the Grimm as well. He nodded at her and she understood.

Placing him on the ground, she took her stance once again.

"You're right, we can get back to killing each other after this," she smirked.

Putting him out of her mind, she concentrated on the group of Grimm right in front of her. Before they realized she had even move, they lost their heads.

Ruby carefully wove through the slight gaps left from the falling bodies, each Grimm took only one fatal wound. She gritted her teeth as the numbers piled up.

Ten.

Her breathing came in shallower and shallower pants as her lungs desperately craved oxygen. Her vision grew hazy as her limbs drank up all available air. But she couldn't stop, her claws were all that stood between her and death.

Twenty.

Blackening. The corners of her vision darkened and she could no longer rely on her other senses. Too much blood. Too much noise. Too much pain. Every movement tore at her muscles, far past overextending as she felt each scrape and tear on her bones. Her strikes slowed, weakened. Some barely drew blood and tore out her claws while her enemies retaliated in turn.

Fifty.

Fangs and claws gored at her, tearing out chunks of flesh. As fast as her skin and flesh knitted back together to keep her from bleeding out, she could feel the toll as her body got slower and slower.

She didn't keep track anymore. Too many Grimm. Far too many to try and cut a path and escape as she had hoped. Every Grimm struck down was immediately replaced and the battle of attrition had gone on for far too long, even if she had not already wasted her energy.

By now, she could barely see, attacking and dodging through pure instincts. But even that would not last long. The blows slowly became unavoidable. The best she could do was make them non-lethal.

She lashed out with her foot, feeling it connect to an opponent and promptly propelled herself backwards to try and get some distance. Skidding on the blood drenched grass, she shook her head to try and clear her vision. Futile.

A pained cry and whimper rang through the air as she swiveled her head to try and pinpoint Zwei.

Another Grimm tried to charge her, but she sensed and jumped on top of it. She kept shaking her head, her fight would be so much easier if she could only see.

Blurred colors came together, desaturated and unfocused, but enough. Zwei was pinned by a pack of Beowolves. They bit and tore at him. Though he didn't bleed and fought back, each attack made him cry out in pain as they aimed for his most vulnerable and sensitive spots.

But she still felt the anger bubbling up.

Seeing him attacked… her vision died down again... only...

Red. Rage. Rampage.

…

…

"Arf! Arf!"

Her breathing slowed.

_You okay?_

She shook her head to clear the red of her eyes. She looked around at the bloodied scene around her. Her arms and legs ached, but she gave a contented smirk as she saw limbs and ribs strewn about.

Zwei nuzzled her legs, trying to get her attention. She looked down to see a worried look in his eyes.

She nodded. Her body felt heavy from overuse but will be fine after a night's sleep. Her arms were like lead, but at least her legs still worked, if a bit stiffly.

"That means you're walking on your own," she grunted.

Zwei nodded, and barely two steps away, another tree fell with a deafening crash!

They both spun around to see the giant Ursa once again behind them.

Ruby groaned, knowing that trying to outrun it in her state would not be fun.

It lumbered towards them, but still quicker than Ruby's heavy feet.

In her haste to move, Ruby tripped over root, slid down a small hill, and face planted hard. Rubbing the sting out of her eyes, she looked back to see the Ursa upon her, paw raised and ready to rip her apart as she had done to so many of its brethren.

Move! Roll! Anything!

But her body refused to listen. It refused to even look away as the claws descended. Her breath hitched as she realized the inevitability of death encroaching upon her.

_Leave her alone!_

_**RRRAOQQRRLRLR!**_

A pained roar as Zwei jumped from the top of the hill onto the Ursa's head. He bit and tore whatever he could reach. Though the skin and fur might have been too thick and the bone armor too tough for either him or Ruby, the eyes were not so hard. He was knocked to the ground, but not before taking its left eye with him.

Ruby got to her feet and took off, Zwei hot on her heel. Tired and injured as she was, he easily kept pace with her and they ran until Beacon was in sight.

* * *

Blake sighed as she heard the same conversation for the umpteenth time.

"And I keep telling you Weiss, you're not worrying about Ruby enough!"

"I am too worried about her! I'm just more worried about her massacring Zwei!"

"Fat chance of that happening," Yang muttered.

Blake was surprised when she heard about what happened between Weiss, Ruby, and Zwei. She was more surprised when Yang showed no regards to her dog's wellbeing.

"Let me tell you a little story," Yang piqued their interest. "When I was younger, I was pretty lonely because of circumstances. I even wished for a little sister," she chuckled. "That year, my dad didn't bring home a little sister, but he did bring home a dog he found on the streets. You know how… rough I can get when playing right? Well, back then I really didn't know how to control my own strength. Cuts, scrapes, even broken bones were normal for me. But even when playing with Zwei, I have never seen him hurt in the slightest."

Yang grinned. "If anything we should be worried about Ruby. She's a lot frailer than everyone thinks. Even herself."

"RUBY!"

They heard a scream from the courtyard and immediately ran out.

There, passed out and leaning against a tree was Ruby and Zwei. Both drenched from head to toe in blood.

* * *

**Extra:**

A good bath and night's rest and both Ruby and Zwei were back to peak health. By now, they have gathered quite a gathering of admirers who half-jokingly commented that Ruby was a game protagonist and she only needed an inn to be invincible.

Despite that, Weiss have forced both of them to remain in the room under her watchful eye. Reprimanding both of them for their actions yesterday, she was happy to see that they got along a bit better. Not to say they were immediately friends and played around as Ruby often did with Yang and others, but life-threatening experiences tended to form an unspoken trust.

Weiss was happy to do her homework in relative silence as Ruby read on her bed and Zwei did whatever dogs did.

Until…

"You know…" Ruby called out from her bed, drawing Weiss and Zwei's attention.

"We never did find out who's top dog," she grinned ferally.

Weiss gaped as she saw Zwei match the grin.

Both immediately took to opposite sides of the room, hunched low and circling each other.

"Ruby Rose! Zwei! You will not be having your dog fight in this room!" Weiss screeched to ears deaf to all but each other.

* * *

**Oh Ruby, led on through pretty much the whole chase. At least she learned her limits a bit more. Might want to work on that.**

**So I hope you like this interpretation of Zwei. In so many stories, Zwei is shown to be simple, fun loving, and young. I wanted to see if I can write an older, wiser, and maybe even slightly smug Zwei who knows a bit more of the world than many of us are accustom to. What do you think?  
**

**Since it is so close to the holidays, I wanted to show Ruby and Zwei making some progress and end the chapter on a bit of a happy note. I got some encouraging words on the special I posted about last chapter so if you haven't seen it, I would like to encourage you to. I hope it puts a smile on your face. Seasons greetings everyone!**


	19. A Step Forward

**The year is almost over!**

**Such a short time, and we're already this far. Thank you everyone for sticking through this with me and I hope to deliver even greater things in the future!**

**Let's start the new year off on the right foot and take...**

* * *

Chapter 19: A Step Forward

"We're going to Mistral!" Ruby exclaimed to Yang and Blake as she bounced into the room. Weiss entered more calmly and shook her head at how excited Ruby is in contrast to the situation.

"That's the mission?" Yang asked from her bed.

"Yep!" Ruby handed her scroll to Yang so she could read the details.

"Let's see… patrol work… walking… running… maybe an occasional traffic accident…" Yang's eyes drooped with every word and Ruby's excitement dropped with it.

"I'm sorry," Ruby whimpered. "It was the only one left..."

During her extended stay in the infirmary, every other exciting mission was already picked. Ruby would have wanted something exciting as well, like traveling to a wilderness and fighting the Grimm, or working with a detective hunter to infiltrate an underground crime ring. Sadly, those missions were gone within 15 minutes of being posted.

"But! But! Weiss helped look into all the stuff we can do and I don't think any of us have been there before!"

"Ruby does have a point," Blake pointed out. "We should still find a way to make the most of this trip since it'll be the first time we go on a mission together."

"Guess so," Yang replied as she tossed the scroll back to Ruby. "Go for it!" she grinned her approval.

Ruby nodded and started to register for the mission.

"Hmm?"

"What's going on?" Weiss peered over her shoulder. "Error?"

_**RE: Mission Registration - Team RWBY - Mistral Patrol**_

_**Team RWBY:**_

_**You have been registered for the Mistral Patrol Mission. However, an issue has occurred regarding deployment. Please remain on standby until further notice.**_

"What?" Yang raised an eyebrow as Weiss read the message aloud.

"Sounds like we can't move out yet," Blake answered as she joined them. "Can you pick another mission?"

"I don't think so," Weiss narrowed her eyes in deep thought. "We're already registered so we'd have to cancel this mission, and I'd rather not have that as a mark on my record."

"Yeah," Yang agreed. "Canceling a patrol mission is kinda…"

"So we're off until they notify us?" Ruby wondered.

"Not on your life," Weiss stated as she dragged Ruby out by the back of her hood. "We've wasted enough valuable time as it is. Gym. Now."

Blake smiled at their antics. Ruby did not look opposed at all to Weiss's training. In fact, she eagerly went along with most of what Weiss suggested, happy to spend more time with the heiress. Of course, most of that time was spent either studying in the library or sparring in the gym.

"What about you, Blake?" Yang asked.

Blake pondered on what she should do. She remembered seeing the White Fang stealing Dust the night Ruby was put into a week long coma. While she had confronted them, she was glad she was not on an emotional high at the time. She hadn't revealed that she used to be one of them; defectors tended to meet messy ends. The time after that was spent mostly worrying about Ruby, so there was a lead she could follow on now that she had some free time.

"You could follow Ruby's example and get along with Zwei," Yang suggested helpfully when she didn't respond.

"Yeah….no," Blake dismissed her suggestion. While Ruby may have resolved her issues with Zwei, Blake didn't trust the canine in the slightest. Something behind those silvery eyes… an intelligence she couldn't quite grasp. He… scared her.

Thankfully a short bout resulted in Ruby managing to pin Zwei for a bit, establishing herself as the victor… for the week.

"I'm just going to do some research," she finally told Yang as she headed out.

"On that group that stole the Dust?"

Her eyes widened as she whirled around. Yang grinned cockily at her, arms folded across her chest.

"How'd you know?" Blake asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"What? Not even going to deny it?" Yang raised an eyebrow. She had thought Blake would skirt around a little, not be this forthright.

"…No point," Blake admitted with a shrug. "Just wanted to know how you knew."

A half truth. There shouldn't be any connections between her and the White Fang, so this should just be a simple curiosity for what happened that night. Blake was interested in finding out what they were up to, but she had no intentions of interacting any further. They were a danger to her, themselves, and everyone around them.

She ran away, she didn't want to risk going back, but she wasn't going to stand around while they terrorized innocent people.

Yang rubbed the back of her head and chuckled. "Heh, call it a hunch." At Blake's expression she smirked, "Okay, it's been the only thing interesting in the past few weeks and I took a stab at it."

She walked over to Blake and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, you seem like something's weighing you down. So let me help."

Blake frowned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why help me?"

"You're my partner, why else?" Yang responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blake looked at her for a moment, trying to discern any lie or uncertainty in her voice.

"And because it seems fun," Yang admitted.

Blake snorted. Both true apparently.

Yang took that as an approval. "Great! So what do we know?"

"They were the White Fang. I saw their symbol," Blake answered honestly. No point in trying to deny Yang now, she noted with a wry smirk. Somehow, the idea of investigating seemed less daunting with her partner helping.

"The Faunus group? Why would they need that much Dust?"

"I don't know… they were also working with someone. Roman Torchwick."

"Welp, there's one connection," Yang stated as she recalled his profile. "String of Dust robberies, huh? But he's… a human right? I didn't think the White Fang would accept a human."

"Especially not one like him," Blake spat bitterly. She quickly caught herself, "At least that's what I managed to dig up."

"So why…?" Yang muttered as she started rummaging through her closet.

"Some kind of mutual benefit, but what could he offer them?" Blake wondered.

"Tons of Dust? If I needed it, I'd probably look for him," Yang pointed out. "I mean, the police still haven't caught him yet."

Blake could agree with that logic. So the question remained: what is the Dust for? She was so distracted she almost got brained by a helmet thrown her way by Yang.

"W-what's this for?" she questioned as she turned it over.

Yang strapped on a glaringly bright yellow helmet with shades, grinning confidently, "Let's ride!"

* * *

Ruby and Weiss noted that the gym was rather void of people. Many were still out on their missions, especially now that they had a few weeks to acclimate to Beacon. Older students were expected to take more missions and some seniors apparently only came back to the campus during important events.

Not that this mattered much, in fact Weiss was glad for the bit of solitude. Too many times had Ruby gone to the gym intent on getting a decent workout but getting distracted by someone who wanted to talk or play with her. Other times they would have gawkers whenever they sparred. Today was nice and quiet and empty.

"So shall we try a combination today?" Weiss asked as she logged Ruby and herself into the monitors. They had all realized quickly that attempting to attack all at once on one enemy was a fast way to lose. Their attacks somehow ended up crossing each other and the training dummy suffered embarrassingly less damage then they had.

As a rudimentary plan, until they could learn to work with each other better, they had paired off to work on combination attacks. While Ruby excelled at initiation, she suffered from prolonged fights. Her combinations with Yang were the most efficient since Ruby kept poking at the enemies' weak points while Yang followed up with crushing blows. Blake and Weiss did not have quite as much synergy with her, though Blake's speed and clone semblance used in conjunction with Ruby's speed could whittle an opponent down in no time.

Sadly, with a lack of range attacks, Ruby hadn't been able to work with Weiss' glyphs. Haste glyphs were unnecessary with Ruby's already insane speeds, and Weiss immediately shot down the idea of using a defensive glyph on Ruby to shoot her forward as a bullet. The only combinations they had achieved were using platform glyphs for Ruby to bounce around the opponent in midair, an interesting trick but one that lacked versatility and difficult to maintain depending on the terrain.

"The bullet idea still seems like the best one," Ruby pouted. She was perfectly fine with the idea, even arguing that the defensive glyph wasn't necessary; she took down the Nevermore without one.

"Absolutely not," Weiss refuted without hesitation. "If the attack fails, then you will be left vulnerable and we will be too far away to provide support." She had been against the Nevermore attack and her worry for Ruby's safety had only increased since then, especially considering her leader's penchant for ending up in the infirmary.

Ruby knew there was no point in continuing the argument. Once Weiss had decided on something, nothing short of a miracle would move her.

"Well, how about we focus on something else then?" Ruby suggested.

"Like what?"

"Your endurance?"

"W-what?" Weiss faltered for a moment.

Ruby grinned, seeing her chance to initiate the training for once. "Everyone's endurance is okay except yours. You get tired too easily."

"I do not!" Weiss scoffed.

"Yes you do," Ruby insisted.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Weiss stopped herself before she engaged in the most inane of schoolyard bickering. Perhaps Ruby did have a point, she begrudgingly admitted. She did get tired after using her glyphs repeatedly, but that was a natural fatigue as she spent her Aura to power her semblance! Her physical capabilities were not quite as stacked as her teammates either…

"Okay, fine, so how do we increase my endurance?"

Ruby shrugged, not having thought that far. "I don't know? Keep using it?"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course Ruby wouldn't know. She never used Dust before.

An idea popped into her head. But maybe Ruby was on to something. Instantiating glyphs for short periods of time took up energy, and maintaining them took up even more, so maybe she could train that way.

"I'm going to need your help for this training though," she looked at Ruby. Ruby grinned back, eager to help. "You're also going to get some training out of this."

Weiss stood several meters away from Ruby. She loaded Myrtenaster and flicked, creating a blue glyph.

"This is a repulsion glyph," she explained to Ruby. "I'm going to try and maintain it for as long as possible. You're going to try and break through and reach me. Not that you will," Weiss stated confidently.

"Got it!" Ruby got low and prepared to run. Even this far away she could still feel her hair being pushed back slightly.

Weiss took a deep breath to prepare herself and placed her hand on the glyph. Close contact will allow her to minutely refine how strong it is and how much it will drain from her. Ruby will try to reach it in a quick burst. She will have to keep that in mind. Strong enough to stop Ruby from reaching her, not strong enough to pin Ruby to the wall… that would be a nice finisher…

"GO!"

Weiss' eyes went wide as she felt Ruby impacting the repulsive force. Despite pushing Ruby back, Weiss felt the return force trying to push her away. She narrowed her eyes and placed more of her Aura into the glyph strengthening the force.

Through the rushing winds she saw Ruby pressing forward. Cape fluttering behind her, Ruby staggered forward as if walking through a hurricane.

Weiss smirked. This should prove that no matter how fast Ruby can go, there are still some forces she will not be able to overcome. No matter how hard Ruby pushed against the glyph, the repulsion will keep her at bay until she runs out of energy. And of course, Weiss' meticulous glyphs will endure more than Ruby's speed.

Ruby forced her eyes shut against the rushing wind, a natural instinct to keep debris from damaging her eyes during her runs. Unfortunately, this also stopped her from seeing how far she was from Weiss. With the air blasting backwards like a wind tunnel, anything she would normally use to sense her opponent was stripped away as well. Her internal clock became distorted, knowing she should have reached her target by now considering how faster her legs were moving, but oddly not. Perception and spacial recognition stretched like a rubber band.

Weiss could see Ruby inching forward and pressed her advantage. The glyph roared as the sudden pressure evacuated the air right in front of it, a small boom pushed Ruby back from her hard earned distance. Yet Weiss could not smile. The force was even stronger than before, and Ruby still made the same slow progress.

_How is she still going against it?_

Weiss felt the pressure as her Aura quickly depleted to maintain the glyph.

"Gah!" she gasped as another force pushed her back a few inches.

Steady slams against the glyph. Each time, Ruby's image blurred slightly before jumping forward towards her.

Weiss' breath quickened. _Is she serious?!_

Ever bit of her aura was poured into the glyph. It wouldn't last nearly as long, but she needed to push Ruby back. At least even a little bit!

Cracks formed on the glyph, too much energy destabilized the formation. Weiss didn't care. She gritted her teeth. Just one misstep… that was all she needed…

Ruby felt the winds getting stronger. At least, she thought she did. Everything felt so far away as she tried to speed up even faster. 'Just a little more' she repeated over and over. But no matter how fast she pushed, she couldn't feel any progress. Each step she took caused the gap to expand even further as her mind was sped up to keep up with her legs. The few meters that separated her and Weiss now stood leagues across in her perception.

Her balance was suddenly skewed as her foot missed contact with the floor.

Weiss smiled weakly. Victory was hers!

But Ruby immediately dug her claws into the ground, barely managing to stop her self from getting pushed back. Her legs dangled in the air as she struggled to curl her body and set them on the ground again. Each second pulled at her nails, threatening to uproot them.

"It's over Ruby!" Weiss called out to her, not wanting to let up on the glyph yet in case Ruby's pent up energy will propel her to the nearest wall.

But her words were lost to the wind.

Weiss was about to lift her hand from the glyph and let it peter out when she saw Ruby lift a hand and slammed it down in front of her other, driving her nails into the floor like pitons. She repeated the process, forcing herself to keep moving even as her legs flailed in the air.

Only a few feet away, Weiss strained to amplify the glyph. She felt her body freeze up. It was at the utmost limit already; like a faucet fully opened, even though she still had a slight bit of Aura left, she would be unable to use it!

At the same time, Ruby doesn't seem to be able to progress any more. The last bit of push from Weiss stopped her arm from moving forward.

"A tie?" Weiss clicked her tongue. She was about to think of something else when she saw Ruby finally managing to plant her feet on the ground.

Her eyes widened. _She couldn't possibly be thinking…!_

Ruby felt it.

This is as far as she will be able to crawl. She can't move pass this point as she currently was. The closer she got to the glyph, the stronger the force pushing her back. This was her maximum distance.

But she refused to let it end like this.

Her body coiled up. Drawing every bit of strength from her arms, back, and everywhere else she could muster, she packed everything and her speed into her legs.

_Even if I get blown back… I want to see how far I can go!_

CRASH!

Ruby pounced forward, a full body blow into the glyph!

It shattered like glass as Weiss stared comically at Ruby's fast approaching form!

Without the glyph to slow her down, all of Ruby's speed returned like a rubber band that was snapped.

The moment Weiss saw what Ruby was planning, she immediately side-stepped to avoid a head on collision. Despite running on empty Aura, she willed a defensive glyph in front of Ruby to help absorb what she could.

Ruby smashed into the opposite wall with a resounding crash, sending cracks along the surface and creating a small hole. She groaned a bit as her body quickly started to repair any broken bones and other damage she took. Eyes glazed as she opened them, her mind took a moment to reassert its perception before she made out Weiss' face looking worriedly at her.

"Ruby! Ruby!" Weiss called out to her.

Ruby shook her body free from the small amount of rubble. Cuts she sustained from the buffeting winds quickly closed before flesh regenerated beneath them, never failing to amaze Weiss that Ruby seemed like she will never suffer a scar.

"What happened?" Ruby asked as she looked herself over to make sure she didn't have a piece of debris still lodged in her somewhere.

"You broke through my glyph," Weiss said in a small voice, the realization finally sinking in. The fatigue as well as she collapsed to her knees. Ruby was instantly by her side looking her over and fretting that Weiss pushed herself too far.

Weiss chuckled at the thought. While she does not make it a habit, this was not the first time she had pushed herself to this point of exhaustion. Her early training had her pressed this far from trying to cast as many glyphs as she could in one day, but this was the first time she tried to push her limits in a while… thinking back, why?

Why did she push herself so far in this struggle against Ruby? They had started out to train a bit, nothing hard. She looked at Ruby still fretting and rushing everywhere to try and find water, towels, and whatever else she thought Weiss needed.

_Yeah, that's why… _

Seeing Ruby pushing so hard against her glyph, meeting it head on instead of going around or giving up, Weiss felt compelled to give her all as well.

She winced as she laid flat on the ground, just staring at the ceiling.

Turning her head to where Ruby struggled against the glyph, she gaped at the wall. The repulsion glyph was meant to be used in small scale maneuvers, like moving an ally, enemy, or obstacle a short distance to better one's vantage. She never had a need to appreciate what happened to a constantly applied force: the opposing wall was in more derelict than the one Ruby crashed through. Paint and dry wall were completely stripped away, revealing the reinforced metal skeleton underneath.

_All that force and Ruby still moved forward?_

She saw her leader rushing up to her, arms ladened with too many bottles of water either of them could drink.

"Pfft…" a small laugh escaped her. Slowly it turned into true laughter as she realized just how unbound Ruby was to limits.

"W-Weiss?!" Ruby nervously asked as she saw her partner laughing like a maniac. "Are you okay?"

"Heh~" Weiss wiped away a small tear. "Haha~ just wondering how we're going to explain that to the school." She gestured towards the walls they broke.

Ruby noticed the wall Weiss' glyph had affected and her excitement returned.

"Wow Weiss! Look at what you did!"

"Ugh~ don't remind me," Weiss grumbled as her laugh tapered off, now acutely aware of how much trouble they would be in. Her earlier elation seemed a bit out of place now.

"Who cares about that!"

"I care about that!"

"Who cares!" Ruby repeated joyfully. "We got a combination!"

"Huh?!"

"I can rush in and distract the enemy, and then you can set up your glyph. You can flatten a whole wall of Grimm!"

"But then you'll be-" Weiss' words died out as she saw Ruby's plan. Ruby would just run to the side and escape the glyph, or failing that, she had proven that she could weather the effects for a while.

Weiss folded her arms and pouted. "Not much of a combination since you can just distract them and any one of us could take shots."

"Awww~ come on! At least call it a step in the right direction," Ruby grinned and poked Weiss' side.

"Eep!" Weiss jerked slightly from her supine position. "Don't do that!" she chided crossly.

She froze when she saw the look on Ruby's face.

It was the same look Ruby had when she pinned Zwei to the floor after a long and epic ten minute struggle. Of course what happened next…

"We did say we were going to practice our endurance," Ruby said in a glassy voice.

"Ruby," Weiss' voice was dangerous and her eyes narrowed, as if daring Ruby to continue her train of thought.

Ruby took the dare.

Hands flashed forward and fingers raked across Weiss' sides and stomach.

"N-nooooooOO!" Weiss squealed as Ruby tickled her.

Ruby found that while Zwei didn't take damage from her attacks, he still felt it, and a poorly aimed strike struck a funny nerve. After that, it was easy to force him to submit.

Her eyes glinted. Weiss will be no different.

"Gahahahahahahahahaha!" Weiss cried. "S-sTop! Ruby! Cut it- ahahaha- out!"

* * *

**Extra:**

How long did it last?

She didn't know. Her fingers flew and in the midst of it, her hands slipped under Weiss' bolero jacket. As her nails gently traced Weiss skin, she felt the girl quiver and let out peals of laughter even louder.

She grinned as she found another sensitive spot.

Eventually, Weiss' breathing grew harsh and Ruby let up on her. Ruby got off from atop her partner and stared at Weiss' glassy eyes.

"Hehe~! You're endurance is worse than I thought," Ruby playfully taunted. "One belly rub and you're down for the count like Zwei!"

Weiss' breathing stopped.

Wrong words as Weiss quickly sat up and pinned Ruby to the ground. Ruby was paralyzed in shock that Weiss was still moving.

"Don't underestimate my competitiveness," Weiss growled into her ear. She sat up straighter while making sure to place her center of gravity right over Ruby's waist to prevent her from escaping.

"One sneak attack, failing to make sure I'm down for the count, and then boasting?" Weiss tutted. Her smile became sadistic. "Let me show you what a 'belly rub' really means…"

Ruby gulped in pure terror. "N-nooooo…" she whimpered. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her stomach and sides to protect her but Weiss cruelly pulled her arms away.

Weiss immediately set to work, tickling Ruby through her dark colored shirt, getting giggles from the girl.

_Foolishness._ Weiss smirked.

Ruby fought back against the small giggles that escaped her mouth. It wasn't as bad as she thought-!

Weiss lifted Ruby's shirt and started to massage her sides, digging her fingers slightly into those sensitive nerve bundles and wiggling her fingers.

Unprepared, Ruby let out a raucous laugh at the sudden onslaught.

"Nooooo! -Aahahahahaahaha- Stop! It's -ack-ahaha- gonna-hahahaha come out!"

Weiss unrelentingly went back and forth, letting Ruby rest a bit with small tickles so she could catch her breath, and then randomly restarting her strong assault. The result was waves of laughter and pleasure crashing against Ruby's mind, and Ruby quickly admitted defeat before long.

Not that Weiss ever let a marked opponent away that easily…

How long did it last?

Ruby didn't know. At some point, she must have passed out, because by the time she regained her senses, she felt Weiss' hand slowly rubbed back and forth on her stomach. Not tickling, just rubbing her belly.

"Finally up?" Weiss smirked, knowing her victory.

Ruby bowed her head in acceptance. She quickly jumped up and rushed towards the door.

"Ruby?!"

"Bathroom!" Ruby shouted back. She was worried she would wet herself when Weiss tickled her, but it was a miracle that she held it in that long.

As she finished her business, her hand strayed just below her navel.

Warm… right where Weiss sat while on top of her… and Ruby felt a strange itch deep, deep within her.

* * *

**Hoping to end the year on a fluffy note. And lead into the next arc. **

**So if Ruby beat Zwei with a belly rub and Weiss beats Ruby... who's really at the top?**

**Anyways, it's another holiday so another special is up! As always, you can find a link to it on my author's profile page. Please tell me what you think about it and this chapter! My goal is to overload everyone with warm, fuzzy feelings!  
**

**Let's meet each other again in the coming year ~ Happy New Years everyone!**


	20. Seeking Answers

**Hope everyone had a fun and safe New Years!**

**Things were a little quiet on the reviews and I hope it's from everyone spending time with loved ones.**

**That said, hope to hear back from you guys and that this story isn't getting boring, ahaha.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Seeking Answers

_Hah~~~_

Ruby sighed for the umpteenth time in last hour. For some reason she couldn't keep her focus. The past few days found her steadily more and more distracted. And her thoughts keep tracing back to…

"Weiss…" she whispered.

"Well, I suppose that would solve getting lost in a Grimm infested forest with nary but a ladle," Professor Port's voice boomed out, knocking her out of her seat.

Slowly poking her head above the table, she saw Professor Port stroking his mustache sagely.

"Haha! To rely on a teammate when in dire straits, I like it! Shows plenty of trust!"

Ruby blinked. Apparently she answered a question he posed to the class while zoned out. Of course, she didn't miss the look Weiss gave her, nor the giggles throughout the class. Thus, the moment Professor Port dismissed the class, she rushed out before anyone even stood up.

Weiss…

Partner and friend. Ruby didn't know why she started paying so much attention to Weiss lately. She snuck glances at Weiss whenever she could, hoping to understand her new obsession. Weiss knew. Weiss definitely knew. Even when Ruby whipped her head away as fast as possible whenever she saw Weiss turn towards her, her hesitation to draw her eyes away always ingrained Weiss' confused expression.

Not just seeing Weiss, but almost every sense became more attuned. The dorm was especially difficult to handle due to Weiss' overwhelming scent. Blake's and Yang's scents were also stronger, though not nearly as strong for some reason, only adding to Ruby's confusion.

She tried to ask her other self about these feelings, but she only got a disappointing head shake. The wolf did not understand either but felt strange urges. Instinctual. Primal. Actions that would leave her opened to attacks and so warned Ruby to avoid Weiss.

Avoid Weiss. That was futile. Ruby knew that was not an option. Weiss was her partner, and Weiss promised to be the best partner ever. How could Ruby do anything but reciprocate that?

Ruby frowned. Not that she was doing a very good job… at being a partner or a leader…

SLAP!

Ruby winced and rubbed her cheeks where she slapped herself hard. That kind of thinking was something Ruby did back then, self-pitying to make herself feel better. She promised to shoulder her own emotions now, for herself, her other half, and everyone around her.

Everyone…?

Ruby looked around and found herself at a familiar secluded clearing in the courtyard. She smiled and sat down underneath a tree and waited.

She couldn't avoid Weiss. But she shouldn't avoid everyone else either.

* * *

Chilly. Not warm enough for a catnap, but Blake knew a certain lee of a certain tree.

Pause.

Blake blinked to make sure she was not seeing things.

Ruby was curled up in her favorite spot, cloak wrapped around her and drooling slightly.

Blake smirked at the childish image and took a picture with her scroll for posterity.

But why was Ruby here? Blake hadn't seen much of Ruby or Weiss for the past few days except during classes. She didn't suppose Yang did either for that matter.

Yang had surprised her when they went into Vale. Blake held tightly onto Yang's waist as the blonde blithely sped down the streets. They turned tight corners that whipped their flowing hair about without slowing down. At least twice Blake heard sirens and was almost certain they were going to get pulled over.

"Don't worry so much," Yang called out. "Never gotten a ticket before!"

"Because you out-sped every long arm of the law?" Blake smirked in jest.

"Har har," Yang deadpanned. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt my little Bumblebee."

A beat.

"And yeah, I can probably out speed them too."

Before long, Yang pulled to a stop and hopped off. Blake took off her helmet to observe their surroundings. A seedy back alley. The distinct smell of alcohol, drainage and urban environment nearly made her gag.

"So what are we doing here?" Blake asked cautiously, eyeing potential ambush and escape points.

"Meeting a friend," Yang said confidently as she strolled towards a door with two bouncers in black suits and red shades standing guard. They were speaking with each other, but the moment they looked up and saw Yang, they hurriedly retreated behind the doors and slammed shut.

Blake heard scrambling noises and shouts warning of their arrival. She looked questioningly to Yang who simply activated Ember Celica.

Yang pulled back her arm with a cocky grin. With one punch, fire erupted from her fist and blasted the doors open, knocking the unfortunate bouncers inside away.

"Guess who's back~" she sang as she strolled in.

Everyone immediately aimed their guns at her.

Blake gripped Gambol Shroud, ready to whip it out at a moment's notice. No sense in asking about her 'friend' if everyone was this hostile.

"Stop! Stop! No body shoot!" a bearded man rushed up to them. "Blondie… you're back… … why?" he voice creaked at the end.

"You still owe me a drink," Yang said as she dragged him to the bar.

Blake followed her, but kept her guard up at all times. While Yang may have felt perfectly at ease with what she did, Blake was ready to bail both of them out of trouble if it came down to it.

Blake scanned the surroundings, again noting of strategic points. Perhaps a bit paranoid, but with her background, a paranoid cat tended to live longer. The DJ started up the music again and pulsating lights illuminated the dance floor where people resumed their fun. At least Blake found out where she should shoot the lights if they needed cover.

"Sooooo~ remember that night I came here?"

"I try not to," the man muttered as he went behind the bar. He grabbed a bottle of strawberry liquor, grenadine, and some orange juice, mixing measured amounts into a small highball. Oddly, he garnished it with a little paper umbrella instead of a strawberry.

Yang chuckled as she took a sip.

"What are you doing?" Blake hissed. "I didn't think you're old enough to drink."

"There was a guy here that night, white jacket, orange hair, Torchwick, remember him?" Yang ignored her.

"Would have been simpler just to say his name first. But what about him?" he glanced at her warily.

"What was he here for?" Yang leaned on the counter.

"Whoa, whoa! I can't just tell you," he held up his hands defensively. "Besides, it's none of your business!"

Yang's eyes narrowed as she finished her drink and she discarded her carefree persona. "I'm making it my business, Junior."

Blake watched in fascination as the much larger man gulped nervously. His eyes shifted as to look for some escape, or just not having to look at the blonde terror in front of him.

"Hey, think about my position a little will ya'? If I sell out a client, it's bad for business," he tried to reason.

"So will losing twice to a girl," Yang flexed her fingers and engaged her gauntlets.

"L-let's not be hasty now!" Junior was sweating bullets at this point. Everyone else had given them a wide berth now backed as far away as possible, clearly remembering what went down last time and wanted no part of it this time.

"I want answers Junior and I want them now," Yang's voice was calm, but Blake felt the air heat up around her slightly. Junior was about to break, he only needed a little push. Yang twisted her wrist, loading a flame burst bullet. "Would be a real shame if those pricey liquors behind you caught fire, wouldn't it?"

"Y-you wouldn't…. what am I saying, of course you would," he cautiously stepped away from her line of fire. Losing some rare vintages he had to nearly give an arm and leg for hurt, but probably less than getting set on fire along with his collection. Even Blake looked alarmed at Yang's audacity. If Yang wasn't careful, forget Junior, she could set the entire building on fire.

"And it would be bad for business if the police had to find out why a fire broke out here…"

"Kch!" Junior gritted out. "Damn you play dirty." Never underestimate what the investigations department can dig up. He knew of bigger, more established clubs that have been busted for less.

Yang shrugged. "A huntress' got to do what a huntress' got to do."

The stare off lasted only a minute. Junior broke down and spoke low with his head bowed. "Alright, you didn't learn any of this here, got it?"

"Where?" Yang questioned aloud. "We're just two underage girls. We can't enter a drinking establishment."

Junior sighed, "Torchwick wanted to hire some of my men. He paid for them upfront and left. Haven't heard back from him or any of the boys."

…

…

"And?"

"And what? Haven't heard back from them so what more do you want!"

"Were you seriously holding out for that lame tidbit?" Yang folded her arms in a huff. For someone who made her threaten them with arson, he didn't have much to offer. That kind of deal wouldn't even garner police attention; his shifty attitude talking about it would have raise more suspicion.

"Grrrrr…" he grounded his teeth. "Normally I wouldn't be speaking about this to any of you."

"Come on! There has to be something else!" Yang pestered.

"Like what?! I haven't heard back from him, so I can't say anymore!" he shouted. Realizing that they weren't going to get anymore information from him now, and there was little else they could threaten him with, his courage returned. "Now if you two are done, leave!"

"Tch," Yang clicked her tongue. "Come on Blake. Let's go."

"That's it?" Blake questioned.

"That's everything we'll learn from here it seems," Yang muttered as she passed her. When Blake didn't follow, Yang turned back. "Blake?"

"Not quite everything," Blake replied as she walked up to the sulking bartender.

"What do you want? I already said everything," he glowered from behind the counter.

"Not everything," Blake repeated. "Names."

"Wha-?"

"I want a list of their names. Physical descriptions as well."

"Forget it! I'm not selling out my men!"

"Heh, you kinda did to Torchwick," Yang laughed.

He gave her a dirty look. "Anyways, I'm not giving you a free pass to take them to the cops, got it?"

"We won't!" Blake argued. "We just need something to track down Torchwich and find out what he's up to."

"You can't prove you won't," he retorted.

Blake took a breath to steady herself. "You realize that they could have been killed?"

"Comes with the job," he said noncommittally with a shrug. Though in truth, such things were rarer than believed as Junior found that live men worked better than dead ones. Still, every applicant was forewarned as a precaution.

"If that happens, you're an accomplice."

"I've been charged with worse."

Blake and Junior narrowed eyes at each other, trying to resolve the impasse.

"Sounds like you've been charged before," Blake stated. "But have they?" Blake let the question linger.

Everyone in the club who overheard the conversation and everyone in the room when Torchwick and Junior made the deal froze. Small crimes like theft and robberies are usually given a pass when the police went around questioning. But when a life is stolen, the law cracked down hard. Anyone who's actions led to the death can be held as an accomplice, associate, or accessory depending on the degree of separation from the crime. Anyone who could have provided information but didn't could be held with obstruction of justice.

"You're not with law enforcement," Junior growled.

"No, but we are huntresses in training and can be close to the law. At the very least, you could say that you had huntresses looking into the issue before you accidentally filed a missing persons report."

Junior stayed silent and unmoving. He stayed like that for several minutes, weighing his options. If he was going to lose either way, he might as well pick the lesser of the two evils. He took out a pen and paper and wrote up a short list, sliding it to Blake when done.

"Hmph! Happy?" he asked snappily. "Don't let me see you two around here again."

Blake looked over the list to see names and short descriptions. She nodded and turned to walk away with Yang.

Just as they were exiting, Yang called back, "See you around Junior! Little bit more orange juice next time, yeah?"

As the doors closed behind them, Blake heard an exasperated groan reverberating through the dank alleyway. She looked at Yang questioningly now that they were safer, "So… 'friends'?"

Yang barked a laugh. "Yeah, in the loosest sense of the word. I might have trashed this place once so that's why he was so eager to get rid of us."

Blake could only shake her head at the thought of Yang's past and escapades. She had a feeling being in a terrorist group was somehow less exciting than whatever Yang had been up to.

"So what now?" Blake asked as Yang revved up the engines.

"Hmm… nothing else for tonight I guess," Yang pointed to the sky. Blake was surprised that they took that long to question Jr, but dirty yellow street lights lit the highway as they sped back to Beacon. "We do have that list so we should try to match faces to names? Maybe see if they were spotted anywhere?"

"I'll take care of that," Blake offered.

"Tomorrow," Yang stated with finality, not wanting Blake to burn herself out. "We can hit up a couple of other places I know the next few days if we still need leads."

"…Okay," Blake agreed. "We still have classes after all."

"Oh yeah, speaking of classes, what about Ruby and Weiss?"

Blake thought for a while. "I don't think we should tell them yet…"

"Really? I mean, we are teammates and Ruby is our leader," Yang reminded her.

"Yes, but we should tell them once we have something definitive," Blake pointed out. "All we got was a list of names today."

"But Weiss could help since she probably has connections. And it was a Dust shipment that was stolen."

"… Maybe, but wouldn't she have already been notified if that was the case?" Blake ran the situation over in her head. True, Weiss would still be plenty of help, especially since she would know best of how the Dust would be used. "We'll tell her once we find out a little more about the situation. Like how much Dust or what kind were stolen."

"Okay," Yang accepted.

That was the first day of investigation they did, but the next few days turned up little. Blake and Yang were barely in Beacon, as they went into the city whenever they could, chasing down potential leads. Classes and daily necessities were the only times they returned. Blake was impressed with how well Yang was acquainted with the streets of Vale, knowing several bars, clubs, and more questionable locales. Despite this, almost no one knew anything about Jr.'s missing men. They did manage to start connecting a few strings of robberies together and found the common link.

Blake felt ready to bring Weiss into the loop, but as she was planning on organizing her notes under her favorite tree, she found Ruby asleep there instead.

Odd, since she remembered Ruby and Weiss nearly inseparable a few days ago.

"Ruby?" she called out softly and woke up the girl.

Ruby stirred and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, sneezing from the slightly chilled air.

"Blake?" she mumbled and yawned.

"What are you doing out here?" Blake sat down beside her.

"Waiting for you." This got Blake's attention. "I… um…. I….. …."

Blake looked at her questioningly. Something was strange with Ruby. She couldn't sense it very well, but there was a notable air around Ruby.

"R-remember when you said I can come to you when I'm troubled?" Ruby's voice was small, as if fearful.

"Of course," Blake wasn't sure why Ruby was so indirect. Usually, her almost childish straightforwardness was almost refreshing. "Why so hesitant?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" she wailed. Quickly catching herself, she fell back to demure.

For some reason, Blake got the overwhelming urge to hug the tiny girl. Ruby's shoulders quivered slightly as she rocked back and forth, saying it was embarrassing made the issue all the more.

Instead, Blake just waited patiently, letting Ruby sort things out in her head first.

Ruby fidgeted nervously, blood rushing to her face. "I… feel weird," she said lamely and ducked her head down.

Blake raised an eyebrow. Not much to go on, though she had a sneaking suspicion she knew what was ailing Ruby.

"Go on," Blake urged softly.

Ruby took a deep breath, calming herself and drawing a bit of confidence from Blake. "Whenever I'm around Weiss… I feel strange."

Blake nodded sagely. She figured this was the case, considering how close the two were. She didn't think Ruby would develop feelings so quickly though.

"It's okay Ruby. Just try to put it into words as best you can."

Ruby felt slowly emboldened, lifting her head and looking right at Blake. "Whenever I see her, my chest… hurts?" Ruby lifted her hand to her chest where she felt the constrictions. "Hurts when I see her… hurts when I don't… … like right now…"

They stayed in silence.

Love-sickness. Though Blake knew what Ruby was feeling, she hesitated to say anything. How does Weiss feel about this? Would Weiss even reciprocate Ruby's feelings?

"You like Weiss," Blake stated, hoping it would help clarify Ruby's feelings.

"But I like everybody?"

Straightforward as ever; not many people can say that with a straight face. Blake was about to respond when she thought back for a moment. Despite Ruby's childish tendencies, Blake almost forgot that their ages were not all that far apart... probably. It was sometimes hard to tell when not even Ruby was quite clear how old she was. Still... Blake wasn't quite sure how to go about telling Ruby.

On one hand, Ruby clearly looked like she could use some adult advice; on the other hand, Blake was hesitant to introduce her to the convoluted world of relationships.

She took a deep breath.

"You. Like. Weiss." Blake stated again. "Just think about that for a second." Just take this simple. Ruby's thinking was simple so she wanted to keep things that way.

"..yeah…" Ruby said just above a whisper, still not sure where Blake was going with this.

She thought about Weiss. Rather, considering how much she was thinking about Weiss, trying to stop was what she was looking for.

"But that's all I can tell you. I'm not going to tell you what you should say or do, Ruby."

Ruby froze. She had hoped Blake would be able to help her through this.

"They're your feelings, so I won't undermine your actions and choices," Blake looked seriously at Ruby. "If you have these feelings, then you should also have something inside that tells you what to do, what you want to do.

"It may sound strange, and it may be something that you're not used to. Baring your heart open is dangerous, but it's best to come clean and show her how you feel."

Blake smiled at her. Ruby needed to take the first step for herself. If she needed help afterwards, then Blake would wholeheartedly help her. "No matter how it turns out, I'll still be here for you, okay?"

At Blake's words, Ruby's face grew redder and redder. But Ruby meekly nodded. She wrapped her arms around Blake's neck in a quick hug and took off towards the dorms again.

Blake could only wish Ruby luck in this endeavor… and that Weiss would feel the same way.

* * *

**Extra:**

Ruby sat on her bed, waiting for Weiss to come back. Her ears twitched the moment she heard the latch though it was only Yang.

"Ouch! What's with the disappointed look?" Yang asked upon seeing Ruby's face. "Almost makes a girl feel unwelcome," she joked.

"Hey Yang," Ruby managed a smile at Yang's always cheerful personality. "I was just waiting for Weiss."

"Heh-" Yang was about to make another joke, but paused when she saw Ruby's expression. Flushed, slightly anxious. Yang stepped closer. "Something wrong, Rubes?"

Ruby hesitated, but remembered that talking with Blake helped her feel a little bit better, so she might as well tell Yang. "Well, you see…"

"Ah~" Yang understood completely. Of course, this doesn't mean she couldn't poke fun at Ruby. "And they called it, puppy looooove~!" she sang.

Unfortunately, Ruby only tilted her head in confusion.

Yang shook her head ruefully. "Forget it. So you're going to tell her how you feel?"

Ruby nodded. Her blush returned twofold, "Blake said I should already know what I want to do."

Yang grinned and urged her to continue.

"I'm… I'm going to… I want to show her my butt!" Ruby shouted.

Yang froze.

"I-it feels really strange and I feel really embarrassed! So embarrassed I want to die!" Ruby continued. "… but… I really want to do it… and then… "

"Then..?" Yang's voice croaked. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I… want to lift my tail up…" Ruby buried her face in her hands. None of her actions made any sense! And yet it was what her urges were telling her! Blake said she should do it, and she trusted Blake.

She peeked out from behind her fingers. Yang was unmoving.

"Yang?"

"I'm… going to KILL BLAKE!"

With that, Yang rushed out of the room, leaving behind an utterly confused and embarrassed Ruby.

* * *

**Oh Ruby. Let's hope things doesn't have to come to that.  
**

**So perhaps it's just me, but I hate seeing useless characters because it tends to underwhelm a group's dynamic when everyone is contributing something and they can't, unless it is for a specific purpose like that person's ability/personality is just not useful in that situation to juxtapose the other times they are relevant.**

**So while I see Yang shaking down info, I think it's more fitting that Blake asks all the right questions, haha.**

**As always, please leave a comment. I love to hear what you think, like, and don't like about this chapter.**


	21. Wanted Feelings

**Oh man. **  
**Since a few people were talking about it, I'll come clean. The last extra was mostly to be funny (like Blake x Laser Pointer) more than anything else and as a bit of a lead in for this chapter. Ruby's bestial nature and strong inclination will be a plot point eventually (hopefully), but random acts like what was mentioned in the extra won't happen. Especially not so early on in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Wanted Feelings

_…Yawn… hm… troublesome…_

Zwei stretched and padded out from underneath Weiss' bed. He had heard the entire exchange between Ruby and Yang and decided to wait until Yang left. He thought she would have talked with Ruby a bit, but his owner was ever the excitable one.

_Ruby!_ He barked to get her attention.

"Zwei?" her eyes tracked him as he jumped onto her bed.

_You should rethink what you plan on doing to Weiss._

"Huh?" she tilted her head cutely to the side.

He paced around on the bed before lying down. _Are you serious about what you want to show Weiss?_

"Y-yeah?" her voice cracked as she thought back to her plan. Embarrassing enough to die, but the more she thought about it, the stronger the urge and willingness became.

_You don't sound very sure. Bit of wisdom, don't do it unless you're absolutely sure._ He has seen more than his share of mistakes and regrets made by young pups, human and otherwise. As her senior in life, he felt obligated to point a guiding snout.

Of which, his own twitched from the subtle scent from Ruby. Though masked by her human scent, his keen senses knew the aroma well. Humans and Faunus might notice, but to them it would seem more like a 'Ruby' smell than anything. At most, they should only be slightly more accommodating towards her. He has seen certain members of his kind literally bend over backwards to please a courting pooch though.

He was lucky he had built up the mental fortitude to resist… though he preferred not to dwell too long on his past.

Ruby paused and turned his words over in her head. "…Of her or myself?"

_Yes._ His immediate answer like a classical mentor.

Ears folded and tail limp, he could tell she was just digging herself deeper and deeper into doubt. He shook his head exasperatedly. Pups can be so naive and troublesome.

He gulped at having to ask this question. _Have you ever bled before?_

"Sure. Plenty of times," Ruby shrugged. Not that her wounds ever lasted long. Superficial cuts healed in seconds if she wasn't tired.

_Okay…. never bled._ At least not in the manner he spoke of. Strangely, her scent was not similar to other females during their month. Not like a beast, not like a human, not quite like a Faunus.

Ruby looked at him confusedly as she just explained she had.

Zwei huffed._ Look, I'm not supposed to be the one to tell you. Taking this kind of advice from a dog is just sad. Just take your mind off of Weiss for a moment and think carefully about what you're doing._

"How?" she nearly pleaded.

He had an idea. _Go talk to other people. Like the guys in the other team._ Hopefully the other girls will be there with them… he didn't know what to expect, but he'd rather avoid any unnecessary complications. Talking to her male friends will definitely help her put things in perspective…hopefully.

"Jaune and Ren?"

_Yeah, sure. I want you to focus on them and see how you feel. What you want to do with Weiss… it should be special._

* * *

Ruby frowned. Everyone was so cryptic. Talking to her like she didn't know anything. Truthfully, she didn't know anything, but she wished that they would just give her a straight answer.

Still, Zwei probably had a point telling her to talk to Jaune and Ren. She hadn't talked much with team JNPR lately, being knocked out and then spending time with Weiss.

Upon knocking on their door, Pyrrha invited her in with a smile.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" Jaune called from his bed.

"Hey guys," Ruby greeted. "What have you been up to?"

She looked around the room, taking in the differences to her own. Posters were plastered onto the walls, though differently from Yang's and books carefully stacked on appropriate shelves, mostly manuals though the topics ranged from cooking to combat along with a few comic books she was almost certain was from the library. She made a mental note to ask to borrow some in her free time.

Various scents flowed around her, hitching her breath. Jaune. Ren. Nora. Pyrrha. It was almost overwhelming and clouding her mind like her own room… but without the dog smell.

Team JNPR shared a look.

"While you were out, we went on our team mission," Ren answered. "I've heard that you had to pick a mission late?"

"Yeah, it sounds pretty boring, but we're trying to make the most out of it!" Ruby grinned at the prospect. She didn't care much for the mission, or any mission rather, but so long as she was with Weiss, Blake, and Yang, Ruby felt they could go anywhere and it would still be fun.

"That's the spirit," Pyrrha cheered her on. "When are you leaving?"

"Don't know yet. Something went wrong so we're waiting."

"Ah, that can't be helped then," Pyrrha patted her shoulder. "Well, if you ever need anything, feel free to come see us."

"….Um…..is now good?" Ruby sheepishly smiled.

"Sure," Jaune grinned, always ready to help out a friend. Ruby always threw herself into other people's business, for good or for ill, so it was always nice when a chance cropped up to help her out.

"Thanks!" Ruby exclaimed as she bounced in front of him.

"Eh!" he quickly backed up as Ruby leaned in close, eyes fixated on him. A dull thud told him he was up against the headboard of the bed, further retreat was impossible.

But Ruby didn't stop and continued to bring her face nearer and nearer.

A blush crept up his face at her close proximity and Pyrrha half wanted to step in and half watch. Nora and Ren looked on curiously, making no move to aid Jaune despite him signalling for a save.

Ruby's eyes tracked him like a predator would a prey, unblinking, focused. She took in his looks, his scent, even the subtle breathing and heartbeats.

..Friend… trust… guilt… envy… happiness… similar… difference… worth…. worthless…

Emotions and thoughts bubbled up as she stared at him unflinchingly.

He... wasn't bad looking? She didn't know where that thought came from. He had nice musculature? Well, yeah. Everyone did. Yang and Nora could easily lift and throw refrigerators.

Deep, deep within, she felt a small twinge. Similar to what she felt when she looked at Weiss, but fundamentally different. She didn't understand, and she wasn't certain she wanted to.

Want? Desire?

If she felt her chest constricting when she looked at Jaune… would she want it?

She suddenly shook her head. She wanted to get rid of the feeling.

Right?

"Ruby?" Pyrrha called out, seeing her so lost in thought.

"Hey Pyrrha?" Ruby asked glumly. "What's like?"

"What's like what?"

Ruby remained silent. Like Weiss. That was what Blake told her. She agreed… but what did it mean?

"…I like you…" came a soft whispering almost unheard.

"Eh?!"

Ruby looked up at Pyrrha determinedly. "I like you!"

"Uh…" Pyrrha was at a lost for words, just gaping uselessly at Ruby.

Ruby whipped her head to look over at Nora. "I also like Nora!"

"Back at cha'!" Nora chimed back.

"I also like Jaune! And Ren!"

"Well, that's not exactly new," Jaune scratched his cheek, a bit embarrassed. "You're friendly with everyone… even Cardin."

"Right!" Ruby clenched her fists together.

Confidence renewed, Ruby felt the haze around her mind clearing up. Maybe all she needed was to come to terms with that? Reaffirmation that she liked everyone?

She liked Weiss. She also liked everyone else. And everyone else liked her back.

So the task was simple.

She hurried out the door, shouting, "Thanks guys!" Leaving the rest of team JNPR confused.

* * *

Ruby hurried through the halls, checking every room she came across for Weiss. Students looked at her strangely and a faculty member or two might have shouted at her not to run indoors, but she was too fast and distracted to hear them.

She only had one thing on her mind.

_Gotta find Weiss. Gotta find Weiss. Gotta find_ "WEIIIISSS!"

Her wail echoed through the trees.

Trees?

Skidding to a halt and looking around, she saw she had left the campus grounds and was already a bit into the forest.

Why would Weiss be in the forest? Well, she wouldn't be and Ruby wasn't too sure why she was even here. She was just running and searching for Weiss without much basis. Maybe she should have asked the people in the school if they saw Weiss…

The moment she turned around, a faint snap deeper in the forest drew her attention. The scent trail was faint, but unmistakable. Ears and nose alert and ready to pinpoint the direction and distance, she slipped into the shadows of the trees.

She was silent, not even leaves rustled as she passed by in a blur. Her feet lightly touched the ground, barely leaving the impression of a footprint.

She recognized this place. It was near where she first intruded during the Initiation.

She saw the person's back quickly approaching, slowing her speed.

"WEISS!" she called out an inch away, causing the heiress to shriek.

"R-Ruby?!" Weiss whipped around to face her. Her expression went from surprised to angry. "Where have you been?! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?!"

Weiss was about to launch into a tirade when she noticed Ruby flinching and covering her ears. She huffed, and remembered to tone down her voice, if only so Ruby could still hear what she had to say.

"Well?" she looked at Ruby. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Umm…. why were you looking for me?" Ruby tried, a bit interested.

Weiss' anger came back full force. "Did you conveniently forget how you rushed out of class?"

"Err…" Ruby did kind of forgot about that since her mind was else where.

"And several people told me you were running around screaming for me."

"Oh yeah," Ruby muttered sheepishly. So Weiss must have been following her into the forest while she was looking for Weiss. Maybe she was sub-consciously following Weiss' scent.

"Why were you looking for me then?" Weiss turned the question onto Ruby.

Remembering her reason for searching for Weiss, she took a deep breath.

"There's something I want to tell you," she said confidently, hoping afterwards it would put her mind at ease. Thinking back on why she was so focused on Weiss, it was almost silly.

Weiss looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to continue.

"I… l-l-l…" she started stuttering. She bit on her tongue and steadied herself. "L-li-l…"

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Ruby felt her face heat up. Weiss probably thought she was an idiot for stuttering. Well, maybe for more than just stuttering. Ruby freely admitted that there was plenty of things she doesn't know about. She never cared about what anyone thought of her ignorance before, why now?

The more Ruby thought, the more she hesitated. The more she hesitated, the more she stuttered; half unable to form the words, half hoping to buy more time.

Why?! Why?! She said it so easily to team JNPR!

Amidst her flailing with words, Weiss placed her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"It's okay Ruby. I have a general idea of what you want to say," she stated.

Ruby froze and looked up in fear and awe at Weiss. A voice in her head told her to stop Weiss. She can't let Weiss say it!

Weiss' lips moved as if in slow motion.

If she said it, it would be meaningless for Ruby to say it!

"You like me," Weiss stated, voice devoid of any emotion.

Ruby frowned and looked away. A strange sense of shame and guilt filled her. Hearing Weiss say it… no, hearing how she said it.

"Don't you?"

Ruby nodded curtly, still averting her eyes. She wanted to just slink back into the shadows of the canopy. Somewhere Weiss couldn't see her.

"It's okay Ruby," Weiss continued, folding her arms across her chest and stared straight ahead. "It was something expected, so you don't have to worry."

Ruby looked up at her. Expected?

Weiss allowed a small smile, more akin to a smirk. Her research ages ago also included behavioral patterns for canids, so Ruby's symptoms are not so strange now that she had confirmation. The types of behaviors for Faunus tended not to be as pronounced as beasts, but these varied between individuals. Not that many took note of this. Ruby just happened to be affected by this more so than others.

"What you're feeling is just a hyped up emotion of what's already there, like becomes desire and so forth. A natural annual condition that you have little control over so I don't fault you," Weiss explained.

Ruby just looked at her.

"You're in heat," Weiss flat out told her, though Ruby stared back with a blank expression. "You… know what heat is, right?"

A shake.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't think she would have to give 'The Talk' so early in her life, and certainly not with a girl as old as she was.

Should she even tell Ruby? Wasn't this something that her legal guardian should do? Does Weiss even have the right to tell her?

No, if she didn't clear this up with Ruby right now, it would only bring trouble later.

"Okay, I'm going to make this short. Do you know where babies come from?" Weiss asked seriously.

"Dens? I see pups and cubs come out of them after winter," Ruby recalled when she still lived in the forest alone. There had been more animals coming out of the caves than going in.

Weiss wanted to smack her. No fault laid with Ruby that her life was devoid of people before now though. With no one to explain to her the miracle of life, the onus fell on Weiss and Weiss alone.

"Ahem," Weiss coughed into her hand to clear her voice. Her hands were sweaty and clammy as she went over how she would explain to Ruby without tainting her innocent mind. She remembered the story about the stork bringing babies, but that would not help the matter in the slightest. It would seem she must bite the proverbial bullet.

"To make a baby… you need a mommy and a daddy…"

"… Why did your speaking change?" Ruby wondered. Weiss would normally have just said 'mother' and 'father'.

"Shush!" Weiss chided. She recalled how she was taught and fell back on the methods, including the terminology. The interruption did help put her more at ease and she felt the words coming easier though.

"As I was saying. You need a mommy and a daddy and they go through a process that lets them make a baby. What you're experiencing is your body preparing you to find someone to make a baby with… that sounded bad.."

Ruby tilted her head wondering how it sounded bad. Weiss was wrong though.

"But I don't want a baby?" Ruby pointed out.

"No… yet… yes, that's a good thing…?," Weiss stumbled at Ruby's frankness. Unfortunately, this only made Ruby more confused.

Seeing the younger girl fret and mull over her words made Weiss upset. More so at herself than anything at being unable to properly explain. This was a sensitive subject to many, and while maybe not to Ruby, Weiss didn't want to affect her or lead her down darker lit roads. Of course explaining it full out may help against that, at least Ruby would know what she was getting into, but just how far was too much? Would it just make her more interested, especially now?

Weiss' mind spawned images of Ruby confusedly asking someone to make a baby with her, throwing Weiss over the edge.

"ARRRGGGGHHH!" Weiss roared and clutched her head, startling Ruby. All this thinking was just making her insane. She glared at Ruby, causing her to jump.

"The important thing is that what you're feeling is only temporary, got it?!" she shouted.

Ruby nodded quickly, eyes wide at Weiss' outburst.

"Don't go around trying to make a child! Just ignore it and it'll go away on its own!" Horrible advice, she knew, but she really didn't want to deal with this.

She breathed deep pants after her shouting. She looked at Ruby to see her paused.

"Ruby?"

"I…" Ruby looked nervously away. What Weiss said was probably true. She's never been through this before, but Weiss seemed to know what she was talking about. And that was why Ruby was a bit worried.

"I don't want this feeling to go away…"

"… … Huh?"

"I… l-l…" Ruby had to take another breath.

She closed her eyes and reflected on Weiss. White. Proud. Strong. Fun. Sharp. Cold. She looked back up at Weiss resolved.

"I like you."

Weiss may have already pointed it out before, but Ruby felt if she didn't say it herself, it wouldn't mean anything.

Her face immediately heated up again. It felt different than when she said it to everyone in team JNPR. A fluttery feeling in her stomach at having said it to Weiss' face.

"I told you. This is just an exaggeration of feelings you already had," Weiss huffed.

"Even so! I still like you!" Ruby was almost on the verge of tears at this point. "And I don't want the feeling to go away!"

"Even when it's causing you so much distress?!" Weiss shouted back. "Even when you're so distracted you can't even focus on the simplest task in class?!"

"Yes!"

"Are you touched in the head?"

"No!…" Ruby paused and thought about it. "…But I'd probably, no definitely would like it if you patted my head!"

Weiss face-palmed.

"Look, you don't even like me in 'that' way. You don't even know what 'that' way is!" Weiss pointed at her. "Your body may be that way, but your mind and emotion is about as mature as a ten year old!" She leaned forward, towering over Ruby and her finger nearly poking her nose.

She didn't miss the blush getting even more vibrant.

"And why to do you always blush when I do this?"

Ruby choked. She nearly looked away, but the glare Weiss was giving her told her it was not an option.

She also didn't want to move her nose away from Weiss' finger.

"… …. … like a wolf…." she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"…your finger's like a wolf's nose…" Ruby spoke a bit louder.

Weiss thought for a moment. Wolf's nose… behaviors… closest analogue to…

She jerked her finger away as if Ruby was on fire.

The action also snapped Ruby out of her daze and she quickly realized what she had admitted to. "N-not that I've ever done that with a wolf before! I-I-I just imagined… not that I imagine about that either!"

Weiss' mind was spinning, trying to keep up with what just happened. Her breath came short and her face flushed as memories flashed in her mind. "S-so all those times…"

Ruby nervously nodded. Every time that Weiss pointed at her or when she nuzzled Weiss… they felt nice.

"Can't believe this…" Weiss muttered as she fixated another glare at Ruby.

At the same time, she got the confirmation she needed. Ruby liked everyone. Those gestures didn't mean anything romantic, it was probably just fun and enjoyable for Ruby, nothing deeper. Her emotions were just more pronounced and going haywire from being in heat. Which should only last for a few more weeks at longest and a few days if she was lucky.

"Pfft…." Weiss tried to hold back a laugh at the thought. But she soon started chuckling before laughing fully.

"Weiss?" Ruby nervously asked, wondering about her partner's mental state. She was angry, and then confused, exasperated, shocked, back to angry, and now laughing.

"Ahahahaha~" Weiss wiped away a tear. "No, I'm just thinking I should have realized it all this time."

Reading up on wolf communication but not understanding what she was doing...

She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what she was going to state next. Unlike Ruby, she never easily spoke of her emotions. They were her own. Private. But she'll make an exception for now.

"I like you too," the words came easily enough surprisingly, and she meant them, surprising her even more.

Ruby doesn't differentiate between 'like'. She doesn't know what 'love' is. To her, liking everyone is exactly that. Pure. Simple and clean.

What could Weiss do but reciprocate that? She certainly didn't dislike the girl… much. Ruby can get overwhelming at times, but on a whole Weiss found her tolerable. Which was more than could be said for a majority of people.

Ruby stared at her and her face slowly broke into a grin. A small niggling sensation in her heart when she heard Weiss say those four words was squashed by the elation she felt.

The strange hesitation and urge she felt still didn't go away yet. They felt suppressed, though not by being pushed onto her other self. She still felt it. She still bore it.

But she found she didn't mind it so much anymore.

She remembered what Weiss said. The feelings would go away.

She didn't want them to. Not anymore. Talking with Weiss. Being near her. The agitation she felt… almost felt good.

Even if they did go away… Weiss said they would come back later though.

So she made up her mind. She decided to play with Weiss as much as possible before then. And keep playing even afterwards in anticipation for when it comes by again!

Just as she prepared to surprise Weiss with a hug, her scroll beeped.

Weiss took out her scroll as well and they found the same message:

_**TEAM RWBY - REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**_

* * *

**Extra:**

Weiss and Ruby rushed to Ozpin's office and found Blake and Yang already there standing outside the door. The taller girls both looked a bit ruffled and roughed up, Blake a bit more than Yang.

While Ruby ran over to Yang to talk with her, Weiss stood next to Blake, giving her a questioning look while waiting to be called in.

"Yang got me for bad advice," Blake answered cryptically. She shot Ruby a look. "How's Ruby?"

"Fine," came Weiss' response. Ruby did look much better than when she found Weiss. The talk helped to resolve some of her hesitation and gave her emotions more form to hold onto.

Blake raised an eyebrow. Weiss realized that Blake already had suspicions on why Ruby was looking for her and wanted to know her response.

"Obviously not!" Weiss hissed. "We're partners and friends, nothing more." Weiss cast a glance at Ruby talking animatedly to Yang. "Maybe more like pet and owner…" she muttered.

Blake visibly bristled, but held her tongue.

Both of them started to relax when they heard Ruby's question.

"Hey Yang? How are babies made?"

* * *

**Oh Weiss, why can't you accept Ruby like how we want you to? Probably because it would make no sense to rush in. Also, Ruby hasn't exactly given Weiss much reason to see her as more than a pet... I'm sorry!  
**

**Well, hopefully you like this chapter, showing a bit of introspection on Ruby's mentality and where Weiss stands. But if the pseudo-confession left you thirsty for fluff, I have good news! To show my thanks and appreciation for breaking the 150 favorites and 250 alerts on this story, I released a fluffy short comic on my tumblr, "Weiss' Birthday Licks". You can find the link on my author's page.**

**As always, please leave a review. I like to hear what you think; what you like, what you don't, and I try to go back and make edits whenever someone makes valid points.**

**See you next chapter!**


	22. Bubbling Troubles

**Ahhh. So many things to do, so busy now that work starts up again.**

**Hopefully I can keep to this weekly schedule, because writing and drawing are the two things that saves my soul, haha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Bubbling Troubles

Unfortunately for Ruby, or rather fortunately for everyone else, Ozpin called them into his office before things could get more awkward.

"Ah, come in," Ozpin opened congenially. "Hmm? What's wrong?" he asked, noting their flushed faces.

"N-nothing at all!" Weiss shouted, not wanting Ruby to repeat her question. Remembering where she was, she quickly recomposed herself. "Ahem! You called for us, Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes," he said slowly, looking over at Ruby. "How are you feeling Ruby?"

"Hale and hearty!" Ruby chimed happily, now understanding what the phrase meant.

"That's good," he chuckled. "If you're well enough to run in the halls, I suspect you are well enough for your mission?" he lightly pointed out her misconduct, though all in good jest.

"Ehehehe~" Ruby laughed sheepishly when his words sunk in. "Wait! We get to go?"

Ozpin stayed silent for a moment before standing up. "I would like to give you some information first before you make the decision. You must be wondering why you received an error message when you registered, yes?"

They all nodded. If it was something that the headmaster had to tell them, then it must be more than just technical difficulties.

"The hunter you were to be assigned with disappeared," he stated simply, his face a stone mask that conveyed the seriousness of the situation. "We lost contact two weeks ago, and there has no reported sighting since."

He let them digest the thought for a moment. All hunters were strong and versed in what they do; those who aren't do not last long. Furthermore, to disappear in a city during a patrol seemed highly suspicious.

The four girls in front of him had worrying expressions of various degrees. He couldn't fault them, their first mission was to be a learning experience, a chance to watch and work with someone they can aspire to. If that person is removed from the picture entirely, how would they handle it?

"So what?" Yang began slowly. "It's a search and rescue mission now?"

"No," Ozpin said immediately. "Your task remains the same. You will patrol the city and be on the lookout for any suspicious activity. If you find any information regarding the missing hunter, you are to report back immediately."

"Sounds simple enough," Yang shrugged.

Blake was not quite so sure. From how he phrased it…

"Sir, it almost sounds as though you do not expect a rescue mission," Blake left the implication hanging.

"There are very few ways to keep a hunter silent this long, Ms. Belladonna," Ozpin closed his eyes. "With all that we do not know, assigning a rescue operation would be foolhardy, though that will change depending on what information you can dig up, if you decide to accept."

His eyes swept over them. So young. So innocent. He had a bad feeling about what happened in Mistral, and growing concerns over what the future brings. The peace they had now was but an empty facade to him; he knew of darker dealings in the undercurrents of society.

Sending them this far away worried him. They would no longer be under his watchful eye, nor in the capable hands of his staff. And yet this may be the step they need to take to become true huntresses.

"If it's just a patrol or reconnaissance, I am not all that worried," Weiss admitted. "But is there any other information we can use to prepare ourselves?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Schnee," he said solemnly. "We do not even know what lead she was looking into at the time, if any. I'm afraid that you would be going in blind."

"Well, I'm still up for it," Yang grinned, letting her devil-may-care attitude fly. "We can take on anything, right girls?"

"Think for a moment, Yang," Blake sighed. "There are fish bigger than us out there and this could get dangerous."

"Afraid of a little danger?" Yang challenged. "Come on, we fight Grimm all the time remember? Can't become a huntress if you get scared this easily."

"We don't know what took down a hunter in the middle of a city," Blake hissed. "That scares me a lot more than Grimm!"

"Blake, calm down, and Yang, stop trying to rile up Blake," Ruby spoke softly, the first time she spoke since hearing all the information.

Yang just folded her arms with a frown. She didn't mean to get so heated with Blake, but her sense of adventure was just screaming for some action. Mystery. Intrigue. Who knew what they would find digging around.

"Well, we know Yang wants to go, but what about you two?" Ruby directed at Blake and Weiss. "It sounds like you're against it?"

"Not necessarily against it," Blake admitted. "I just think we should be as prepared and cautious as possible."

"Agreed," Weiss nodded. "We are presuming too much without any information. The situation might not be as dangerous as we make it out to be, especially since we're only gathering information."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked at Ruby expectantly, and Ruby understood why. This was her first official task as a leader.

Ruby nodded with a small smile, knowing that her whole team was at least on board with going. If they were looking towards her as a leader, then she has to answer that call in turn. Even if it's something small, maybe she could prove that that she can think like a leader. She turned to Ozpin and told him her answer.

"We'll accept, but I would like to ask for something."

"Oh?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to ask for another group be allowed with us," Ruby stated, eyes locked with him. "If we don't have an experienced hunter to help lead us, then can we get a student group to help?"

"Highly unorthodox," Ozpin murmured. Then again, so was sending a team on their first mission without any help or backup. Unfortunately, he had already contemplated sending another team in their stead, but all of the senior teams are either out or have just gotten back from their own missions.

"I presume you have a team in mind? One with experience but is still at Beacon?"

She nodded resolutely.

He smiled. "Very well then. I authorize team RWBY to proceed with the mission 'Patrol Mistral' with the addendum to search for the missing hunter. You may convince one other hunter team to assist you," he stated, his scroll beeping to finalize their mission.

* * *

As Ruby marched down the dorm halls, the rest of her team wondered who they would bring along.

"Is it CCFV?" Blake asked, knowing how close Ruby was with Velvet. Though the rabbit Faunus was bullied, something that has since let up with Ruby stepping in, Blake doesn't doubt her skills at all.

"Can't be," Weiss pointed out. "They just got back from a mission and they all look so tired."

"Yeah, something about being over-swarmed with more Grimm than they predicted," Yang recalled.

"Not them, besides, we need a different kind of help," Ruby stated as she suddenly stopped.

Yang looked around just to make sure she wasn't mistaken. "Ruby, we're back at our dorm."

Wordlessly, Ruby knocked on team JNPR's door.

Ren answered her this time and quickly moved to let them in.

"Heya Ruby! Feeling better?" Nora asked, lounging on her bed with a bag of chips and a comic book.

Ruby nodded happily, drawing Jaune's and Pyrrha's attention as well.

"That's great!" Jaune exclaimed. "But what brings you here?"

"Yeah Ruby," Yang spoke up. "What gives?"

Ruby cleared her throat and looked at straight at Jaune, leveling a serious face. "On behalf of team RWBY, I would like to ask for your cooperation in our next mission," Ruby pretended to be stoic while grinning inside.

"Wait… huh?" Jaune looked at her confusedly.

"We finally get to go on our mission!" Ruby explained excitedly. "And we get to bring you along!"

"Okaaaaaaay?" Jaune looked at everyone else helplessly. "You're going to have to explain this in more detail."

Pyrrha pulled up chairs for everyone as they all got comfy and waited for Ruby to explain.

"Okay! So we got called to Ozpin's office and we found out why we couldn't go on the mission," Ruby paused for dramatic effect. "The hunter we were supposed to meet is missing!"

"Missing?!" Nora gasped, playing along.

"Yep, missing," Ruby lowered her voice, getting back into serious mode. "Our mission is still the same, patrol Mistral, but we keep an eye out for anything about our missing hunter."

"Is Ruby acting a little weird to you?" Pyrrha whispered lowly to Weiss.

Weiss nodded. "I think she's trying to act like a leader, but she's still the same energetic puppy inside," she whispered back.

Ruby kept trying to act serious, but she was just too excited.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Jaune scratched the back of his head wonderingly.

"Because we don't get a hunter to help us, I asked if we could bring another team as help," Ruby grinned. "And you guys are the best pick!"

"Why?" Jaune wasn't adverse to helping, he was just confused why Ruby would ask them instead of a team with more experience. Team JNPR was only one mission up from RWBY after all.

Weiss looked at Ruby and her eyes shifted towards the reason she wanted to ask JNPR. Most likely, her thinking matched Ruby, though it took a while for her to realize it and she wouldn't have had the foresight to ask Ozpin. Well, she could certainly see the merit in the idea.

"Because Pyrrha's from Mistral," Ruby looked over to Pyrrha who just blinked at her. "Since we need to be exploring Mistral, who better than someone from the neighborhood?"

"I would love to help," Pyrrha started, "But we just got back and I'm not sure we would be ready for another one immediately."

She looked over worriedly at Jaune. While she was still in peak condition, she couldn't be certain everyone else on the team was. Furthermore, it wasn't her decision to make.

"I'm not sure," Jaune looked over to Nora and Ren. "I mean, I'm down for it too if you guys are."

"An adventure with you guys?!" Nora squealed. "Count! Me! In!"

"As if we're going to stop Nora now?" Ren sighed in acceptance, though he still held his smile.

Ruby grinned and jumped up to hug Jaune in thanks.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as Yang and Nora giggled and snorted. His arms flailed above his head, not knowing where to put them with Ruby securely attached around his midsection. Not that he minded all that much, Ruby was cute, but he wasn't really used to physical displays of affection.

His eyes widely flew to his other teammates, almost begging for a save. Ren just continued to smile slightly at the scene, Nora was still cracking up, and Pyrrha was doing her best to hide her blush and giggles.

"Y-you should really be thanking Pyrrha!" he shouted, hoping to draw her attention elsewhere.

Pyrrha's giggles stopped as she looked at him with wide eyes.

Ruby looked up cutely at him before getting a happy glint in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Pyrrha!" was all Pyrrha heard before getting knocked flat on her back onto her bed.

"N-not at all," Pyrrha managed as Ruby knocked all of the wind from her lungs.

"Okay, that's enough Ruby," Weiss called out as she dragged Ruby off by her cloak. "We still need to get ready."

"Good point, when are we leaving?" Jaune wondered.

"Tomorrow," Ruby stated decisively.

"Tomorrow?!" everyone screamed in shock.

"Tomorrow," Ruby repeated with a grin. She took out her scroll and skipped out of the room, leaving everyone staring blankly behind.

"She's really serious about this, isn't she," Blake shook her head, though she supposed that it was better Ruby was excited about the mission, rather than the opposite.

"Well, we're not getting anything done by sticking around," Yang said as she made for the door. "Guess we'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Everyone waved their goodbyes and went to pack essentials for their trip.

* * *

All afternoon and into the evening, everyone checked and double checked to make sure that they had everything they needed.

Weiss looked over her briefcase, making sure that she had everything packed. Clothes and daily necessities were of course the first things she packed, along with some extra cases of Dust they might need. Food was not needed since they were going to another city, not some distant wilderness. Still, she packed several light snacks just in case any of them got hungry along the way.

To the side, she heard Blake and Yang whispering. She didn't know what they were talking about or when they got so close, but she hoped that they were at least packing seriously. Blake she could trust, though she wouldn't put it past Yang to bring along frivolities like her music system.

Their whispering stopped, drawing her attention. Blake and Yang looked at each other before Blake nodded.

"Hey Weiss," Yang called over to her. "There's something Blake and I need to tell you."

Weiss raised an eyebrow in question, but walked over to their beds to hear what they had to say. She had a few ideas of what it could be, them suddenly being in a relationship being one of them. Doubtful. Highly doubtful since Blake was calm as clear water while Yang was like burning oil.

"So you may have noticed that Blake and I have been out and about lately," Yang started.

Suddenly, the relationship idea was looking more and more likely.

"We've been trying to find leads on the recent Dust thefts," Blake interrupted, deciding to cut whatever misunderstandings Weiss may have. She noticed the look Weiss was having and if her reading materials have taught her anything…

Weiss blinked, clearly not anticipating that response.

"Wait, wait, wait. Run that by me again?" Weiss asked.

"That night Ruby got lost in Vale, she ran into Torchwick and the White Fang. We know that a shipment of Dust was stolen that night and Torchwick's been on other Dust heists, so we thought we'd dig a little to find out what they might be up to," Yang explained.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Instead of leaving it to the police," she stated deadpanned.

"Please," scoffed Yang. "They've been after Torchwick for months now. We have a better chance as untrained amateurs."

Weiss remained silent while Blake and Yang shared a look. They realized Weiss might not go along willingly, but they would at least tell her of their plans. That much they owed as teammates.

"So what have you found out so far?" Weiss asked, surprising them both.

"Wait, you want to help?" Yang asked.

"As if I can leave it to you two," Weiss rolled her eyes, though the playful tone underneath was not unheard.

Blake took out her scroll and brought up the information they had gathered. Data included when and where each major Dust robbery was reported and if Torchwick or the White Fang was spotted.

Weiss' eyes skimmed over the types of Dust they had stolen and her eyes comically widened at the staggering amount.

"Over twenty shipments?!" she screeched.

"And that's not including the retail chains," Blake flipped through to show her even more stores had been hit.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Weiss collapsed back with a hand on her forehead. "What on Remnant could they need that much Dust for?"

"Well, we were kinda hoping to ask you, Ms. Resident Dust Expert," Yang grinned cheekily.

Weiss leveled a glare at her. "Most of the Dust and Dust crystals stolen were red. Burn and explosion. They could blow up half of Remnant!"

"Aww come on, maybe just a city or two," Yang reasoned.

"Because, oh yes, that makes things so much better," Weiss returned snippily. "A terrorist group has enough firepower to wipe out most of Vale and- "

"They're not terrorists!" Blake shouted at her.

Weiss stopped and blinked at her, whether from Blake's statement or the fact that she was interrupted.

Blake took the chance to plow forward. "All they want is equality. They're just… misguided in how to achieve that equality!"

"Misguided? Misguided?!" Weiss stood up and glared at Blake. "Do you even know what they've done?!"

"Everything they do is because humans pushed them to that point!" Blake argued back just as fiercely.

"Whoa! Whoa! Girls! Chill!" Yang shouted, standing between them and waving her hands to get them to back off from each other.

Blake and Weiss continued to glare at each other for a moment longer before huffing and turning away.

"Look, I'm sure you've both got your reasons," Yang tried to placate them. "But your problems aren't with each other."

Weiss frowned, but she couldn't fault Yang… or Blake. History between her family and the White Fang was filled with bloodshed, but they didn't need to know that, and she didn't want to bring it up. A small part of her agreed with what Blake said. Her family definitely shared some of the blame, but her pride, and her blood as a Schnee refused to allow her to ever admit it.

She took a deep breath, ready to apologize to Blake for what she said. They may not agree on situation, but Weiss respected her and and shouldn't have pushed everything onto Blake.

"You're wrong Yang," Blake said deathly quiet. "I do have a problem with Weiss."

"What?" Weiss stared at her, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

Blake's eyes narrowed and Weiss flinched from their sharpness. "I have a problem with you as a person. For all your talk, you still look down on everyone."

"Wha-?! H-how dare you!" Weiss hissed.

"Yeah Blake, that's going a bit far," Yang rounded on her partner.

"Is it?" Blake's eyes never strayed from Weiss. "I look at you and I see why the Faunus hates the Schnees. You don't see them as equals."

"Name one time!" Weiss shouted back.

Blake stayed silent and looked down, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. Both she and Weiss were breathing hard from their shouting match.

How did this happen? They were approaching Weiss because they didn't want to keep anything from her and because they thought she would be interested in helping out. Blake cursed herself for getting lost in the heat of the moment and trying to defend the White Fang. As much as she wanted to distance herself from it, she couldn't cut all ties… because to admit that they were wrong would be to admit that she was wrong…

But her hesitation evaporated. She looked up to see Weiss regaining composure and looking imperious once again. As if she was the absolute… the smoldering emotions Blake felt when still chained with the Fang flared.

"Ruby…" Blake whispered.

Weiss faltered.

"What about Ruby?" Yang asked, not understanding.

But Weiss understood.

"R-Ruby's…" Weiss hesitated. Different? That was sophistry. Ruby was her friend and partner…

…and yet she couldn't deny what Blake said…

As an equal to her? No. Because Ruby was a Faunus? Weiss didn't know. She had admitted she saw Ruby as a pet, a statement that still rang true now, no matter how hollow or cold it made her feel inside when she understood its implications.

There was no easy answer for her, leaving her trailing answer ambiguous.

"Ruby's…"

"I'm baaaack~!" Ruby's voice sang out as she pounced in through the doorway. She looked at her friends and noticed Blake's and Weiss' harsh breathing and flushed faces.

She quickly realized what had happened in her absence. "Hey! No fair having fun without me!" she pouted cutely and ran over to join in.

"We weren't having fun!" Weiss shouted, still on edge about what just happened. Her voice caused Ruby to stumble the last few feet, nearly tripping into Yang.

As Ruby cowered slightly, not knowing why Weiss yelled at her, Weiss had the decency to look away a bit abashed.

"So what were you doing?" Ruby wondered innocently.

The three older huntresses looked at each other and nodded.

"Nothing, Ruby," Yang ruffled her hair. "We were just talking about what questions we should ask when we get to Mistral. What about you?"

Ruby grinned widely, showing a mouthful of teeth. "I got us…. these!" She reached behind her into her red cloak and pulled out a fan of tickets.

Yang took one and read it closely, "Tickets to Mistral?"

Ruby nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh! I asked Professor Goodwitch to help me get some for everyone. We have enough for all of us, including team JNPR."

"That's very thoughtful Ruby, thank you," Blake smiled.

"Even better! She said she'll take care of the classes we'll have to miss!" Ruby bounced out of Yang's reach and over to Weiss. "Isn't that great?" she asked happily, knowing how important classes were to Weiss.

"Weiss?" she called out softer, noticing her partner wasn't looking at her.

"Did you pack everything yet?" Weiss' voice was emotionless and she was adamantly refusing to look at Ruby.

"Oh… uh… no…" Ruby admitted as her ears flattened and her tail drooped.

"Get to it then," Weiss commanded. "You have a busy day ahead of you. What time are we leaving?"

"The ship leaves at ten," Ruby softly answered, now devoid of her earlier energy. She carefully stacked some spare socks into the large backpack Nora gave her when she was trying to be a medic. An idea struck her and she packed some of the other supplies Nora said would be useful like bandages and general medicines and pain killers.

Blake and Yang looked worriedly at each other, but there wasn't much they could do.

Weiss retreated to her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Too much had just happened in the span of a few minutes for her to rationally deal with.

So she did what came naturally to her: push people away while she needed space to think.

Blake wasn't wrong in what she said. Weiss knew that. Facts she could not escape from. But it hurt all the same to be told that.

The shuffling from Ruby's bed quieted and Weiss felt the entire room darkened as someone shut off the lights. Underneath her protective covers, she completely shut out her team.

She felt confused. A bit bitter and angry. Regret and guilt? Worried.

Worried for herself. How she viewed others... Blake was right that she saw others as beneath her. To have it told straight to her face though... was a hard pill to swallow. But her thoughts kept getting tugged in other directions. Almost as if she was trying to run away from her personal issues to deal with something far bigger than just her.

As she drifted off into fitful sleep, she remembered learning about the Schnee history. About the last time that much Dust was accumulated… and that led to…

War.

* * *

Blake woke up the next morning refreshed. Though her morning mouth left a bad taste, the memory of her arguing with Weiss did even more so.

She spared a glance at Weiss' bed to notice that it was empty, still immaculately made as ever though. A quick cursory look over the room showed that her suitcase and gear was also missing, so she was most likely already on her way to the airport.

Blake was a bit gladdened and relieved; she did not want to face Weiss after their exchange yesterday.

She performed her morning rituals and situated herself comfortably in bed with a book while waiting for Ruby and Yang to wake up. They did so shortly after, and conducted their business with sleepy yawns and stumbling.

"Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked quietly as she strapped on her enormous backpack.

"Probably left already," Blake answered her as she slid in a bookmark and grabbed her stuff as well.

"Well, we should grab Jaune and the others," muttered Yang. She was still a bit uncomfortable with what happened last nigh. In fact, they all were to some degree. "Don't want to give her an excuse for waiting…"

Despite that, they were still early. Everyone decided to at least grab a quick breakfast before heading out to the airport, and when they arrived, they still had over an hour and a half.

Yet Weiss wasn't there.

Team JNPR did much to alleviate the mood, talking animatedly with them about what they planned to do once they arrived and asking Pyrrha where they should go.

Blake didn't miss Ruby's eyes flicking from the terminal to the clock and then to the exit every few seconds, hoping that Weiss would show up.

Blake was also a bit worried. Partially, and dreading, at having to eventually face Weiss, and partially from her showing up so late. Highly unusual for Weiss since the girl prided herself on punctuality and would consider arriving five minutes before class started as 'barely on time'.

The intercom announced that passengers may start boarding and requested for everyone to line up in a single file. Some people near the door was already allowed through.

"You don't think she's not going to show up, do you?" Yang whispered nervously.

"Who isn't going to show?"

Everyone spun around to see Weiss looking at them with a dour face.

"Weiss!" Ruby cheered and rushed at her. Weiss quickly side stepped the incoming hug, though she reached out and grabbed Ruby's cloak to keep her from barreling into someone else or falling flat on her face.

Ruby spun around and sniffed. "Have you been running?"

"Never you mind!" Weiss snapped. "And what kind of question is that?"

Weiss may be hiding it well, but now the Ruby drew her attention to it, Blake realized she was right. The slight scent of sweat from Weiss, heightened and erratic heartbeat, she was out of breath and her face had a slight tinge of pink, but her years of composure must have allowed her to cover it up to all but the most sensitive.

But why was she running? Didn't she leave before them?

Weiss let of go of Ruby and marched up to Blake. Both held their gaze.

"Here," Weiss sighed as she took out a folder with numerous sheets inside.

Blake cautiously took it and looked. Her eyes widened.

"I did some digging and got as much as I could," Weiss huffed and looked away. "I don't know how useful it might be, but it's better than nothing, right?"

"You mean…" Yang started but Weiss immediately interrupted her.

"For my own purposes!" Weiss said coldly. "That's the only reason."

Yang snorted and shook her head ruefully. "Yeah, sure. If that makes you feel better princess."

Weiss frowned and looked away, but Blake smiled slightly. Weiss doesn't usually lie, if mostly because she is horrible at it. Blake was glad that she was still hard headed as ever, even when trying to save face while apologizing in her own way. Weiss didn't have to get this information, but she chose to do so in order to help them out. Even if they have their arguments, at least they can still work together to try and overcome them.

"Thank you, Weiss," Blake murmured quietly so only Weiss could hear her.

Weiss gave curt nod and spun on her heel to grab her suitcase.

While everyone else gave questioning looks, Ruby was happy that her team was feeling better than last night. She didn't know what set Blake, Weiss, and Yang on edge so much, but they seem to be a bit happier today. She was worried that their first adventure might start off negatively with the strange air that clouded the room last night, but now she could rest without worry.

Yes, she was looking forward to exploring, learning, and having fun with everyone.

* * *

**Extra:**

"Ooooh! Now I can't wait to get to Mistral!" she squealed.

Her infectious good cheer brought smiles to everyone else as well, even Weiss as much as she tried to hide it.

"Haha, what are you looking forward to seeing most?" Jaune asked.

"I want to hear all the stories!" Ruby hopped back and forth from one leg to the other as she clapped her hands together.

"Stories?" wondered Pyrrha. "There are plenty of stories to hear, as Mistral was one of the old kingdoms."

"Yep! I can't wait to listen to all the bards!" Ruby grinned and danced a little.

…

Bards?

The same thought flew through everyone's head.

_Is she mixing up Mistral and 'minstrels'?!_

Unfortunately, that was exactly the case.

Everyone exchanged worried glances as to who would have to burst her little bubble of happiness.

Weiss sighed. She looked after Ruby enough, she might as well tell her the difference.

"Ruby-"

"Weiss and I must head to the gift shop!" Pyrrha shouted, interrupting Weiss. She grabbed Weiss' arm and dragged her off.

"What? Why?" Ruby tilted her head at them. "The ship leaves in a bit."

"Won't take long," Pyrrha called back with a smile. "I just saw something that we need to get. You go on ahead and reserve a seat for us."

Though confused, Ruby did as was told and made sure that the group was able to sit together.

Weiss and Pyrrha did join them later, though they were almost the last people to board.

Weiss sat beside Ruby grumpily with a dark expression, though Pyrrha looked the same as ever, radiantly smiling.

They made with small talk, though half way through the trip, Pyrrha excused herself to the restroom.

Blake looked over as Weiss asked for a glass of water from one of the attendants.

"Oh no. Clumsy me," Weiss said robotically. She waved her hand and slapped over the glass of water, making certain to allow only the minimal amount to get onto her sleeve and skirt. "I must dry this off," she continued in her monotonous tone, making her way to the restroom as well.

Everyone was confused, though Yang chortled, "Mile high club."

Blake reached over and slapped her before Ruby could hear.

A loud, cacophonous sound was heard coming from the back of the ship near the restrooms, drawing everyone's attention. Blake wondered what could have happened; considering that the restrooms were outfitted with noise dampening walls, what happened must have been extremely noisy.

Yang wagged her eyebrows suggestively again. Blake slapped her again.

They didn't see Weiss or Pyrrha again for the entire flight. Even when everyone stepped off, they stood in the terminal waiting.

"Do you see them?" Jaune asked Ren, though all he got was a shrug.

"Ahem!" they heard a familiar voice behind them.

They turned around… and Yang and Nora were both on the floor with laughter.

Blake snickered, though did her best to hide it, while Jaune looked awkwardly around and Ren was Ren as ever.

Pyrrha and Weiss had donned colorful pointed felt caps with bells strung at the ends. A short neck lute was wielded by Pyrrha, a child's toy triangle by Weiss.

"Welcome to Mistral~!" Pyrrha sang, playing a few notes with Weiss glowering in embarrassment.

Ruby swayed back and forth happily as she listened to the duo, though Pyrrha was the only one who did anything.

At the end of her song, Weiss lifted up the triangle and spoke deadpanned, "Ting."

* * *

**We're finally in Mistral! Can't wait to see how badly I mess this up, haha.**

**Though Weiss tries to mend the bridge between them, what trials await her next? Find out next time!**

**On another note, I left out the hunter's name during the conversation with Ozpin since it's an OC and won't serve much in the overall plot and I would rather not draw attention away from the main characters and things that matter. Should I include it, or does anyone want me to place it in the author's note? I guess I just felt off that they are on a search mission without an actual target... **


	23. It's Okay - Companionship

**Hi everyone.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23: It's Okay - Companionship

Surprisingly, they were not thrown out of the airport for their impromptu performance. Blake wasn't complaining though, considering they were noisy enough that the security should have detained them for public annoyance if nothing else.

"You guys are great at this!" Yang guffawed, struggling to draw breath.

"If we're done here, let's get moving," Weiss gritted through her teeth.

"Yeah, we've wasted enough time," Blake agreed. Amusing as it was, they were on a mission after all.

"Right!" Ruby nodded excitedly. "First order of business! We find an inn!"

"I'm afraid inns are a bit further out than the city," Pyrrha explained. "The closest hotel is down this street though."

"Then let's go!" Ruby announced, determined not to let anything get her down.

"Are you sure you don't want any help with that?" Yang asked as she watched Ruby strap on the enormous backpack.

"I'm good," Ruby grinned and rushed out the door.

"Slow down you dolt!" Weiss ran after her.

"They do know where the hotel is, right?" Jaune asked, receiving shrugs from the rest of the group.

"Come on, we better not lose them," Blake sighed.

Ruby and Weiss didn't get far, simply from not knowing where they should be heading. Pyrrha pointed them in the right direction and the hotel was surprisingly near, only a few blocks away.

"They built the hotel close to the airport so that people has easy access to lodgings while on business," Pyrrha explained when they stood examining its facade. "They also have rooms available for passengers who have to make a quick stop."

"Well let's stop gawking and enter already," Weiss said as she stepped forward.

Ruby ran up to the decorated double doors and tugged on the handle to open it, using her full weight to keep it open for everyone. "After you," she gestured grandly, having fun pretending to be a bellhop.

As everyone passed through, Yang snickered to Jaune, "See? You should follow Ruby's example if you want to appeal to girls more."

Jaune sputtered and blushed as everyone except Weiss and Ruby got a chuckle. Weiss had went to the receptionist to check in and receive the keys to their rooms, and Ruby was catching up since she stayed to keep the door open for another group of people.

By the time they got back, Ruby looked as happy as ever for doing a good deed, while Weiss wore a scowl that threatened to frighten small children.

"Whoa, what happened Snow Pea?" Yang questioned.

Weiss glared at her, but focused on the issue at hand. "We can't get a room!"

"Huh?" Jaune looked at her worriedly. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" she looked at him frostily. Taking a deep breath, calmed herself enough to realize she should explain in more detail. "They said the only rooms available are for three days or less. All of the longer stay suites are taken."

"Whaaaa-!" Ruby looked at Weiss with teary eyes. "M-maybe if we ask nicely?" She rushed off to talk to the receptionist again.

"It's not that big a deal," Blake pointed out. "There are plenty of other places around, right Pyrrha."

"Of course," Pyrrha nodded. "We just need to find a nearby hotel. There should be several in the city."

"We should hurry and find someplace soon," Weiss sighed. "Where's Ruby?"

Everyone looked up to see Ruby waving excitedly at them with a fan of card keys. She rushed back with a grin, tripping on the lush rug and falling flat on her face, nearly getting crushed by her backpack.

"Are you okay?!" they rushed over to her.

"M-mmmph mm-mmmph!" Ruby exclaimed, unable to get out from under her pack.

Yang easily lifted up Ruby by one of the straps with one arm.

"I got us rooms!" Ruby repeated with the same exuberance.

"How?!" Weiss stared at her incredulously.

"Well, I went up and said, 'Hi! My name's Ruby!' And then the woman said, 'Ms. Ruby Rose?' And I said, 'Wow! How'd you know?' And then she said, 'Ms. Goodwitch has reserved two suites for your teams. Please enjoy your stay," Ruby spoke extremely fast and tried to mimic the receptionist's voice.

Weiss slapped her forehead. She had instead asked for rooms instead of seeing if they had a reservation, not that she was aware of it.

"Didn't Professor Goodwitch tell you when you talked to her?" Weiss asked as she took her card.

"Uh… … maybe?" Ruby twiddled her fingers together nervously. "I was… kinda too excited to listen and Imighthaveranoffbeforeshefinished," Ruby said quickly in hopes that Weiss wouldn't understand.

No such luck.

"We're going to have a long lecture once we get to our rooms," Weiss glared at her dangerously, making Ruby gulp.

* * *

One exhausting lecture later, Ruby was passed out on her bed face down.

Weiss huffed imperiously and turned to Blake and Yang. "Ahem," she cleared her throat to get their attention. "Now that Ruby is asleep, we should talk about our plans for tomorrow."

"Uh… shouldn't we do that while she's… you know, not asleep?" Yang questioned.

"We'll talk about the official mission tomorrow, I wanted to talk with you about your little investigation." Weiss spared a glance at Ruby who was fast asleep. "Ruby has enough to deal with without us springing this on her."

Yang and Blake sat up a bit straighter, realizing Weiss wasn't playing around.

"I went to the Cross Continental Transmit before leaving to get those files," Weiss explained as Blake took out the folder Weiss gave her earlier. "They contain detailed information on every recorded Dust robbery in Remnant over the last two years."

Weiss wasn't sure if she wanted to smirk at the expression Yang and Blake were making, or grimace at why.

"You two only found out about the robberies in Vale right? Well, there have been others."

"This is insane…" Yang muttered at the numbers. She wanted to take back what she said earlier about them only having enough to blow up a city or two. With this much dust, blowing up the face of Remnant was entirely possible.

Blake frowned. Most of the cases were pinned on the White Fang, and a few were on Torchwick alone. A part of her wanted to argue that it wasn't necessarily the White Fang involved in some of the cases, but some of the robberies had surveillance footage that clearly displayed their emblem.

Why? If they wanted to steal the Dust, wouldn't it be better if they did so in secret?

Unless they wanted to be found out… they want people to know that they were behind this. Why else would they be wearing full uniform?

"So what are we supposed to do with this?" Yang asked.

"Do you ever use your head?" Weiss questioned before sighing. "If they stole this much Dust, where are they keeping it? Warehouses only work so well until someone checks it, and they have been stockpiling for years."

"So tomorrow we try to find out where they could be keeping it," Blake nodded in understanding.

"I knew we had a good reason to add you to the group," Yang joked at Weiss and received a scowl in return.

The rest of the night passed peacefully with each of them taking turns for their nightly business. Weiss told Yang to take her shower last because she always spent forever on her hair and Weiss and Blake happened to enjoy hot water.

While Yang took her shower, Blake finished brushing her hair and turned towards Weiss.

"Okay, so tell me the real reason you're doing this," Blake said. Not that she didn't trust Weiss… she just had a feeling that Weiss had some ulterior reason for setting everything up the way she did tonight, such as taking Ruby and Yang out of the picture. Being one so used to subterfuge, Blake recognized such plans.

Weiss shook her head ruefully, "Nothing gets pass you does it?"

"I don't enjoy being played around," Blake narrowed her eyes.

"That's expected," Weiss admitted. "The fact that you would catch on." She took a breath. "I… wanted to ask for a favor."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I thought about what you said the other day, and you were right," Weiss admitted, lowering her head a little in shame. "It's not fair to Ruby, or anyone, that I think of her like that."

She lifted her head and looked straight at Blake, her eyes determined to make things right. "So I want to talk to her alone tomorrow."

"…"

Blake remained silent, thinking it over. On one hand, getting Weiss to see Ruby as an equal was a good thing and a good step in acknowledging human/Faunus equality. On the other hand, a very petty hand, Blake wanted to refuse just to spite her good intentions. A dangerous thought that stemmed from her time with the White Fang and former feelings for the Schnees.

Blake shook her head to clear the thought. Weiss wasn't the only one with issues and prejudices that needed to be cleared up it seemed…

"But! But!" Weiss sputtered, frantically trying to figure out why Blake shook her head to her request.

Blake blinked, realizing what she just did.

"No, no! I'll help, I'll help," she quickly waved her hands in front of her, trying to clear up the misunderstanding. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"O-oh, g-good then," Weiss breathed heavily, hand on her chest to compose herself.

They stayed in silence for a while, neither side moving, awaiting for the other.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day," Blake apologized. "It… was uncalled for."

"No, you were right," Weiss said back, though accepting the sentiments Blake conveyed. She absentmindedly played with her hair. "It's best that I am told what I did wrong early so I can fix it."

"You're a lot more understanding than I thought," Blake said slowly.

Weiss blushed and looked away, folding her arms across her chest. "E-even I can see how that way of thinking is wrong, so to keep denying that I am wrong is just plain stupid!"

She quickly grabbed the covers and threw them over herself, curling away from Blake.

Blake just smirked. Weiss, for all intents and purposes, just couldn't be honest with herself. Proud. Self-righteous. An icy aura that froze any who neared her.

But underneath that was a warm girl who makes mistakes, but was willing to take responsibility for them and change herself for the better.

Thoughts of impeding Weiss just evaporated from Blake's mind. If Weiss was really trying so hard to set things right in her eyes, what kind of friend and person would Blake be to try and hinder her?

"Just think through what you want to say to her tomorrow," Blake said as she turned out the lights.

Pulling her own covers up, Blake thought about her plans for the morning.

* * *

"So how are we splitting up?" Jaune asked at breakfast. "We could go as a group, that way Pyrrha can show us around."

"We're not tourists," Ren reminded him while drizzling a worrying amount of syrup onto Nora's plate of pancakes.

Nora kept chanting, "More! More!" All the while, pounding her fists on the table with a knife and fork in hand.

"It'll be a little suspicious if we try to investigate and patrol in such a large group. Less effective too," Blake said, catching Weiss' eye.

Pyrrha nodded in agreement and took out a stack of maps. "I got these from the gift shop at the airport and marked a few places we can keep an eye on."

They each took a map and flipped through. Pyrrha had marked several routes that weren't on the map, mostly small side streets that they could use to cross an area quickly.

"Interesting selection," Weiss looked at her curiously. Among the locations Pyrrha highlighted were a few theaters, ice cream parlors, and other recreational sites.

"W-well, if we have time, I thought it would be okay to have a bit of fun," Pyrrha's eyes flickered to Ruby for a split second.

Weiss shook her head, but memorized a few locations. "We should split into pairs today and see what we can find. We can decide other arrangements later."

"I'm going with Weiss!" Ruby cheerfully chimed.

Well, that certainly made things easier.

"Let's stick to our partner groups for today," Blake concurred. "Yang and I have a few places we need to check out anyways."

"We do?" Yang looked at her but saw both Blake and Weiss glaring. "Oh, uh… yeah!" she agreed without really understanding why.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Nora exclaimed with sticky sweet syrup all around her mouth. "Let's get this show on the road already!"

Of course, by 'already' Nora really meant another hour as she had to get cleaned up. Ren waited for her and somehow ended up covered in syrup as well. Thus, everyone else left before them.

Weiss and Ruby took to the northern side of Mistral, walking side by side with Ruby craning her neck in every direction as she tried to view the entire city. Everything was so new and tall to the short girl, the smells were similar, but remarkably different from the ones back in Vale. Her eyes and ears tried to pick up the minute differences like everyone's gaits and dialects.

Weiss watched as Ruby oohed and ahhed at every new sight. Ruby skipped ahead of Weiss, spinning around to make sure she got to see as much as possible.

As adorable as Ruby was, Weiss still had a task she was set to do, and Ruby acting as such was not making things easy.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out to get her attention. Ears twitched and perked, Ruby ran back to Weiss with a happy grin.

"Weiss! Weiss! There's so much to see!" Ruby bounced around, unable to control her excitement.

Even Weiss had to find the excitement infectious. A smile graced her face, making Ruby even happier if possible and making Weiss blush when she realized it.

Her eyes scanned the street, trying to find something to focus on.

"Let's go over there!" Weiss nearly shouted and walked off, leaving Ruby to follow her.

"Hmm?" Ruby tilted her head at the colorful signs that decorated the building.

"Go in already," Weiss ushered Ruby in where they were both assaulted by the sickeningly sweet saccharides of frozen desserts.

"Pick whatever flavors you want," Weiss offered as she looked over the large tubs of ice cream on display.

"Eh?!" Ruby looked at her questioningly. "But aren't we supposed to be-"

"Consider it my treat for today," Weiss quickly waved away her concerns. "You can enjoy it as we go around."

Ruby held her stare for a moment longer before breaking into a grin and rushing to the counter to ask for a cone.

Weiss sighed. Step one complete.

Apologies were never her forte, and she loathed using material goods to buy back good will… but she'll take any advantage she can get.

Strawberry and Chocolate Chip.

Why was she not surprised that Ruby would order that? Two scoops sat atop the cone, slightly tilted that Weiss worried they might topple, but Ruby expertly licked from different angles to keep them aloft.

Since they were supposed to be patrolling as well, Weiss suggested they go to the park. Nothing strange or explicit was going on, but Weiss wanted to find some place resembling seclusion.

This early in the day though, the park was packed with people, young and old, with their friends, family, and pets. Everyone noisily bustled about, running about; playing to their hearts' content. Ruby's tail excited wagged at the abundant excitement and energy in the atmosphere, getting caught up in the cheery ambiance.

But she never left Weiss' side.

Weiss suggested they have a seat on a bench while Ruby finished her ice cream cone before they continue patrolling.

In an almost picturesque scene, a girl in red sat next to a girl in white. Ruby swayed back and forth happily as she continued to eat, enjoying the cold, sweet treat. Her tongue danced as it was tickled by the cold and sugar, leaving light grooves in the soft cream. Her feet didn't quite reach the ground, letting her kick her legs back and forth in good fun.

Weiss sat like a rock, completely still, but her mind ticked off what she was going to say.

When she looked over to Ruby, Ruby was looking back with a tilted head.

"Are you okay, Weiss?" came the concerned tone.

Ruby's eyes suddenly sparkled as she was hit with a realization.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby quickly apologized, startling Weiss. She quickly held out her ice cream. "I didn't even offer you any, even though you bought it for me!"

"Eh?" Weiss was bewildered for a moment, but quickly responded. "I-I don't need any, thank you."

There were many reasons not to share food, germs being one of the first and foremost. Empty fattening calories were her enemies. A Schnee does not do something so undignified as share an ice cream cone on a park bench. A thousand and one reasons rushed in her head.

Ruby pouted a little. "But food's more yummy when you share it…"

Her resolve crumbled.

The ice cream was still held out in front of her and Ruby gazed upward with expectant and hopeful eyes.

Weiss flushed as she leaned forward, trying to figure out where to lick from… somewhere Ruby hadn't licked yet…

No such luck as Ruby had very thoroughly gone around the ice cream to keep it from falling over.

Her tongue touched the cold surface and she quickly darted backwards.

"It's good," she muttered, covering her mouth to hide her blush though it was peeking around her cheeks. She caught Ruby giving her a disbelieving look. "No, really. It's good. You should enjoy the rest."

Ruby continued her stare off for a bit longer before accepting and went back to her treat.

After Ruby finished, they stood and continued walking. Weiss didn't have a specific location in mind, she was just hoping that they would find a place that she could apologize in relative peace, without anyone watching. So far things were looking good, Ruby was happy so Weiss hoped that took the edge off when she admitted how she saw the girl.

Eventually, they did reach a quieter location in the park. Fewer people passed by and the day was already starting to get late into the afternoon. Now would be a good time as any, Weiss decided.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked softly.

"Hmm?" Ruby faced her as cheery as ever.

"I..I wanted to apologize," Weiss started her carefully constructed speech. She had gone over how to apologize to Ruby over a hundred times in her head. Soften things up with treats, tell Ruby truthfully how she felt, and then make reparations for slighting her. "How I've treated you and viewed you was wrong."

"Huh?" Ruby didn't understand.

"I mean how I always looked down on you… I want to say it wasn't because you're a Faunus…"

But just how true was that? Somewhere deep inside, Weiss knew that she grew up around anti-Faunus sentiments, and just how much of that affected her thinking? Probably more than she would have liked.

"I really don't understand what's going on Weiss," Ruby frowned a bit. "What brought this on?"

Weiss took a breath. "I… was talking to Blake and I said how I saw you as a pet…"

Ruby tilted her head. Weiss waited for Ruby to process what she said, waited for when Ruby's innocent face will scrunch up with indignation, when those soft tender eyes harden with hate and her smile to scorn.

"What's wrong with that?" Ruby asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with that?'!" Weiss nearly shouted. "I've been seeing you as a dog! You should be angry with me! Upset!"

If anything, Ruby just became more confused.

"But… what's wrong with that?" she repeated slowly.

The question resounded in Weiss' head. Echoing like a drum. What's wrong? What's wrong?!

"W-what's wrong with it is… is!"

She couldn't find a way to put it into words.

What was wrong with it? Everything! The fundamental part that she saw Ruby as a pet was wrong. Wrong Wrong WRoNG! The self satisfaction of an egocentric view coupled with a dangerous sense of superiority based on prejudiced understandings of flaws and values inhibits the ability to connect on a personal-

"I mean," Ruby's soft voice continued. "It's the same with me and Zwei, right?"

Weiss' thoughts crashed to a halt, all she could do was squeak, "… huh…?"

"It's the same as how you see Zwei right?" Ruby grinned. "Like a pet?"

"W-well… yes…" Weiss was at a loss for words. Of all the reactions she'd thought she'd receive, every simulation of how the conversation would have went… Ruby should have hated her for… well everything.

"And you have tons of fun when you're playing with Zwei!" Ruby pointed out. Her face became wistful for a moment, "I… kinda wish you have that much fun with me as well…"

"W-wait, hold on," Weiss held out a hand to stop her. "Are you seriously comparing yourself with Zwei?"

Ruby quickly realized what she just said and became immensely flustered, "I-I know I shouldn't! He's really smart and has seen a lot more than me and I'm just still learning so to say that is really really really really reaaaaaally rude of me…"

As Ruby rambled on quickly, Weiss could only stare at her in disbelief. Even when she compared herself to Zwei, she puts herself as the underdog…

Weiss internally groaned. Even her thoughts were equating Ruby with canines… not that Ruby was helping matters in the least.

She placed her head in her hands and started to rub her temples. Her head hurt from what had just transpired. What was going on? She didn't understand. She couldn't understand!

Warm arms enveloped her from behind.

"It's okay Weiss," she heard Ruby breathed softly into her ear. "It's okay."

Giggling. Ruby was giggling while hugging her!

"Hey, remember when you did this to me?" Ruby asked.

Weiss remembered. It wasn't all that long ago that Ruby doubted her inner wolf and struggled to suppress it. Weiss… hugged her then… the first time she initiated such close and intimate contact.

"I was really sad and confused," Ruby reminisced. "I'm not as smart as you, and I might not understand what's gotten you down, but… I'm here for you, just like you were for me." Her arms tightened slightly, as if to confirm physically what she just said.

Weiss found herself more than just accepting of the hug… she found herself relishing in the warmth.

"How…?" her voice croaked.

"Hmm?" Ruby hummed into her ear.

"How can you be so accepting of this?" Weiss asked. "Every Faunus hates to be treated like… like some kind of animal."

"Really?" Ruby tilted her head in wonder. "Why?"

"…"

Weiss couldn't answer, partially because she wasn't a Faunus. If someone had called her a dog… well, she was fairly certain some people have called her less savory names that meant the same thing, but if someone had called her a dog, she would be upset because they were looking down on her.

…

Because she considered dogs lesser than her? Weiss turned the thought around on its head. Calling Ruby a dog didn't affect Ruby… because… she considered dogs to be as equals…

Everything about Ruby suddenly started to make sense. Why she felt threatened when she first met Zwei, why she competed against him and afterwards built up a pretty solid rapport, why she still went to him whenever she had questions she didn't understand.

Because Ruby saw Zwei in the same way she saw everyone: a beloved soul to cherish, love, and learn from.

Was it from her upbringing, or lack thereof? Ruby didn't have the walls society built up around itself. As much as she stood out in not understanding social norms, she fitted in with everyone for the same reason.

"You really are special," Weiss murmured inaudibly as she leaned back into Ruby slightly.

Ruby felt Weiss relaxing and sensed that her emotions have calmed down. She didn't understand Weiss' agitation, but she was glad that Weiss was happier now. Maybe she could make Weiss even happier?

Weiss froze.

Ruby softly stroked her head, patting up and down slightly, making Weiss' head bobble like a child's toy.

"W-what are you doing?!" Weiss jumped away.

Ruby's hands were still frozen in that position when Weiss looked back. A curious but happy Ruby beamed back at her.

"Um… I just thought what would make me happy might make you happy," Ruby slowly put her hands down.

Weiss continued to stare at her, making Ruby fidget that maybe petting Weiss' head wasn't such a good idea. Just because she might enjoy it doesn't mean Weiss would.

Weiss turned Ruby's words over in her head before grabbing her hand and pulling her to a nearby bench. She surreptitiously looked around and made sure that no one was around. As the evening drew in and the sky became painted with vibrant oranges and violets, no one would disturb them.

She forced Ruby to sit down and sat down next to her.

Ruby glanced worriedly at Weiss, only to have her view shaken and the world tumbled.

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the cloak and yanked hard, pulling Ruby's head onto her lap.

"W-Weiss?!" Ruby shrieked.

"Shut up and close your eyes," Weiss ordered. Ruby immediately complied, either by choice or by instinct.

With her eyes closed, Ruby focused on her other senses. Sounds. Scents. Tactile touch. Everything was overwhelming with Weiss. The closeness, the warmth…

Ruby's ears twitched as Weiss ran her fingers through her hair, pausing to rub her ears every once in a while.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked again, unable to keep the contented tone out of her voice.

"…you said it would make you happy…" Weiss muttered. This was just repaying Ruby for being so understanding, Weiss told herself over and over again.

Ruby smiled and relaxed into Weiss' hands. She snuggled, trying to find a comfortable position and enjoying how Weiss felt as she rubbed against her.

"Thanks Weiss," Ruby softly murmured.

"Dolt," Weiss replied, but didn't stop her ministrations.

Ruby's breathing and heartbeat slowed, her consciousness faded away as sleep overtook her. Weiss wasn't planning on petting her this long, but as it stood… waking Ruby while she was making such a contented face felt like a crime.

Now with some peace and quiet, Weiss reflected on what she just learned. Did she treat Ruby like a dog? Yes. Is she still treating Ruby like a dog? Sadly, still yes.

But Ruby doesn't mind! A small part of her argued.

Yes. And that was the only reason Weiss let herself pet Ruby as she was doing.

But just because Ruby doesn't mind, doesn't mean that every other Faunus wouldn't as well. Ruby was the exception, not the rule.

She had to stifle a groan. How was she going to explain this to Blake? To everyone?

She took another look at Ruby slightly drooling on her skirt. A quick handkerchief saved her from what would be terrible embarrassment and minor disgust.

Did she have to explain anything to anyone? …

No.

Weiss smiled. If anyone found out, then they'll find out. How she treated Ruby was her decision and her decision alone. As long as she and Ruby understood it, as long as she remembered to view other Faunus as equals.

This memory, their shared time together, will just be for the two of them…

* * *

**Extra:**

Weiss' eye twitched.

"Have you ever been petted by Weiss?~

"Did you know that it feels very nice~

"Have you ever had ice cream together?~

"Whoa-oh! We'll be friends forever~"

Ruby sang happily as she danced slightly in front of Weiss.

By the time Ruby woke up, the sun had already set several hours ago and they were late for meeting with everyone. Weiss had put her scroll on silent and didn't answer any messages so as not to wake Ruby.

A decision she now regretted since it mean Ruby would not be going to sleep anytime soon.

Worse, she kept singing that ridiculous song and Weiss couldn't get her to stop.

Once back at the hotel, they were quickly accosted by their teammates.

Blake must have heard part of the lyrics by the way she was glaring at Weiss. That was not a conversation she was looking forward to having.

While everyone worried over the two of them, asking if they were okay, Nora exclaimed, "No fair! Tomorrow, I get to have fun with Ruby!"

* * *

**Adorable puppy Ruby is adorable and we get some insight on how she sees life. I'm going to set the pairing tags to WhiteRose since that seems to be the way this story is going. Haha, I know a few people will give a sigh of 'Finally!' Fingers crossed that it'll happen.**

**I half want to write how everyone spends their time with Ruby (actually patrolling and doing work) but I will not be able to handle that, haha. We'll probably get to see some glimpses into the day by day and maybe even some plot progression? **


	24. Clashing Friends

**Over 100 reviews and we're approaching 200 favorites and 300 alerts!**

**I always feel special when I reach these little benchmarks, knowing I'm doing something that you all like, haha.  
**

**As always, a little thank you to you guys when I hit one of those round numbers is included at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Clashing Friends

Blake was quite certain that she had made a lot of enemies that day. Her issues with Weiss notwithstanding, she had somehow drawn the ire of Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora.

Everything started when Weiss and Ruby returned late after their first day in Mistral. Blake had anticipated their talk to take a while and was glad to hear Ruby's happy voice, thinking that they resolved the misunderstanding well.

However, once she heard Ruby's ditty, it became clear that Weiss was only furthering the inferior Faunus ideology.

Her glare at Weiss was nearly palpable and she made sure that Weiss felt it. Weiss may be the Ice Princess, but even she shivered as the temperature in the room dropped. Thus they went to sleep with agitated hearts, waking up later than even Ruby and Yang.

When the time came to decide how they should all split up, Ruby once again wanted to go with Weiss, though Blake shot her down.

"We're a team, so we should rotate who we're paired with," Blake pointed out.

Ruby acquiesced well enough, knowing the importance of spending time with all of her teammates and friends.

"Then I get to go with Ruby!" Nora quickly shouted before anyone else.

"Hey! No fair calling dibs!" Yang retorted. "Besides, as her teammate, we get priority in picking Ruby as our partner." Her intentions of picking Ruby was not even subtle.

"You're only mad because I called her first," Nora cheekily grinned.

"Ruby should go with Pyrrha," Blake hoped to stop the fight using a third party.

"Huh?!" Pyrrha was shocked that she was being dragged into the oncoming storm.

After much heated debate, and a few thrown chairs, the day's roster contained Ruby, Pyrrha, and Yang on one team, Ren, Nora, and Jaune on another team, and Blake and Weiss on the last.

This was the best compromise she could come up with. Yang clearly wanted to go with Ruby, something she refused to relent, but adding Nora would mean nothing would get done as all three would just play. Jaune would get too caught up in the flow and Ren was needed to keep the upset Nora in check.

Pyrrha was chosen to go along since Blake hoped she would be able to keep a leveled head and make sure Ruby and Yang got some minimal amount of patrolling done.

Ren had looked at her with pleading eyes. Nora was in a foul mood. Even he would not be able to handle her. Thus Jaune was elected to go in hopes that Nora would listen to both her leader and childhood friend.

Blake still didn't understand how or why Pyrrha was angry with her, but Weiss helped smoothed things over and everyone went on their selected paths.

While Weiss was not openly antagonistic with her, neither have spoken in the time they left the hotel.

Blake waited until they were far away enough that no one else on the team could overhear them. She decided to test the waters.

"Did you find anything yesterday?" she asked easily enough.

"No. You?"

"Yang said we could have gone further if she remembered to bring along Bumblebee."

Weiss tsked. "Of course that would be what she says."

Blake pointed down an alley way where they could talk without disturbances, or provide the cover story of patrolling suspicious areas.

"So," Blake cut to the chase. "You talked to Ruby yesterday."

"Yes. Yes I did," came Weiss' curt response.

"I thought you were going to apologize for treating her like a dog," Blake stated flatly.

"And so I did," Weiss returned without missing a beat nor losing her step.

Blake felt disgust rising in her at Weiss' flippant responses. Was Weiss not even taking this seriously? Try as she might to tighten her hold on her emotions, Weiss' disregard was making her angry.

"I misjudged you," Blake muttered darkly, halting her steps and causing Weiss to pause and turn around to face her. "I never should have helped you and let you talk to her."

"Too late for regrets now," Weiss said unflinchingly.

Blake hated that. So unflappable. So absolute. As if her actions and reasons were enough justification for everything. Blake thought so before and tried to let it go, but Weiss just kept on acting as if she was the supreme authority.

"Why are you so intent on this?" Weiss questioned. "Why are you so worried about how I treat Ruby?"

"Should I do any less for friend?" Blake hissed. Her eyes narrowed, she felt insulted that Weiss would even have to ask that. "I don't know about you, but treating someone lower than yourself isn't considered good manners, let alone friendly."

'_But of course you'd know all about that,'_ Blake's mind whispered though she held back those words.

She had seen a loneliness in Weiss. It was not all that different from her own loneliness… or Ruby's… or Yang's. But whereas they opened up and saw each other as equals, sisters even, Weiss had always kept her distance, always viewing down from above a mountain.

Weiss grimaced. No matter how one sliced it, the fact remained. She still saw Ruby as inferior.

"But you're wrong on one thing," Weiss murmured. She cast her eyes down, trying to figure out how to word her thoughts.

"And what's that?" Blake folded her arms in defiance.

"…"

Weiss remained silent. Where was Blake wrong? Weiss couldn't answer; she didn't even know, only knowing that she had to keep true to the path she chose. She didn't believe in the path herself. She had set out to start anew and see Ruby as an equal. Somewhere along the way, she got caught up in the flow of things and her current view persisted.

…She blamed Ruby for this…

Blake raised an eyebrow at Weiss' silence. "What's wrong? Can't argue back?"

"… I have no intention of arguing with you," Weiss stated with steel in her voice.

Blake knew she was going to regret what she said next, but…

"Too bad. I have a lot of things to say to you."

She took a breath as Weiss looked at her incredulously.

"From the moment I saw you at Beacon, I thought you were a stereotypical Schnee. Too caught up with herself, only looking out for herself, completely naive and unaware of what's happening in the world, and an overall pain. You were well on your way to being that until you became partners with Ruby. I don't know how. I don't know when. But she somehow managed to bring out a side of you that made you seem almost… friendly. And how do you respond to that? You treat her like a dog. You yell at her. You screech at her. You berate her knowing full well she's giving her best to simply catch up to normal students. You're her partner and she sees you as her best friend! You don't even deserve-" SLAP!

Blake held her cheek where Weiss slapped her. She gaped at the shorter girl who was shaking with anger.

"Don't," Weiss breathed out in a low and dangerous whisper. "Don't presume to even know my relationship with Ruby," her voice shook while her eyes glared.

"Resorting to violence because of the truth already, _Schnee_?" Blake sneered. Her hand immediately came up to block the next slap. Finally, a crack in that emotionless facade of hers. Throughout the talk, Weiss remained impassive, a technique Blake recognized when Weiss tried to distance herself from whatever topic was at hand, an escape mechanism.

"Do you even know why I yell at her?" Weiss asked heatedly. "Yes, she studies. She studies harder than eighty percent of the school just to keep up with the lower thirty. Whenever she gets injured, she has to study even harder just to make up the difference. As her partner, I'm making sure she's giving it her best!"

"Oh really? Was that how you were taught growing up? Negative reinforcement?" Blake lashed out with her own strike, grazing Weiss' chin. "Was that what turned you into the twisted person here and now?"

Blake knew goading Weiss into fighting in a dark alley was not the brightest idea… but she found herself a bit glad that she was against Weiss. Though neither of them were hand to hand experts like Yang, Blake had been in her fair share of scuffles and was confident she would win in a fight between herself and Weiss.

Also… dark and dangerous thoughts bubbled up from when she was still with the Fang. A desire to hear her cry out in pain and anguish. To see the proud Schnee crumpled on the ground like so many of their comrades had been trampled upon…

"Ad hominem? I expected better," Weiss ducked the next blow, using her shorter stature to her advantage. Her strikes were weaker than Blake's and her range was nowhere near enough. She emphasized technique, but that was with a rapier. Hand to hand? She might as well be flailing her arms about doing a dance.

"Oh please," Blake spat. "This whole issue is about you." She stepped in and quickly rammed her elbow across.

"You really think this is about me?!" Weiss shouted back, throwing up her arms to block. The tell-tale glow of a glyph took the blow and another on the ground slid her back, disengaging from the fight.

Her hand flew to Myrtenaster's hilt at the same time Blake drew Gambol Shroud.

They faced off against one another, neither side really wanting to clash against the other. Their hesitations were clear across their faces, but the metaphorical shots have been fired… now they were waiting to see if literal ones will as well.

How did things get this far? Were they really so far gone that things were coming to blows?

And yet…

Weiss skated forward with a series of thrusts. They were all openers, easy to predict, parry, and dodge. Blake parried the first few, but with each motion, she quickly became zoned, her movements predicted. A well timed thrust forced her to flip back, using her shadow clone as an escape.

"You keep running away," Weiss pointed out as her sword pierced the clone and it evaporated. "Even though you started it."

Blake nearly flinched. Weiss' words caused her own to echo.

…_when push comes to shove, all you can do is run…_

She shook her head to clear the thought. "Me? You slapped me first!" she shouted back.

"Only because you were ranting like a moronic child!"

"Name calling? And that's the best you can come up with?" Blake rushed forward. Gambol Shroud flashed and Weiss hurriedly parried blow after blow. Blake used her momentum to spin and constantly barrage Weiss with both sword and sheath.

Blake specialized in misdirection, utilizing her clones to overwhelm and disorient Weiss. Unable to determine where the next attack would land, a lucky blow with Blake's sheath grazed Weiss' cheek, drawing a small amount of blood.

Weiss felt the warm trickle and her resolve hardened.

She stopped retreating. Stepping in close, she surprised Blake by retaking the initiative. A small side-step and Weiss stood beside Blake, both without room to retreat backwards from the narrow alley walls.

Blake immediately pulled into a guard, raising both sword and sheath to protect her vital points. But that didn't matter to Weiss.

A blue glyph lit up between them as Weiss placed her hand on Blake's stomach.

"GUH!"

Blake was shoved back into the wall, cracking a few of the bricks from the propulsion glyph. Her arms and legs were pinned as enough force was placed to keep her off the ground.

She waited for the glyph to subside….

…

What?

Weakly peering at Weiss, she saw Weiss still maintaining the glyph with ease. The air distorted as force was constantly pumped like an erupted hydrant.

Has she been practicing?!

"Maybe now we can talk like reasonable people," Weiss huffed.

CRACK!

Weiss was sent sprawling to the ground as the glyph faded along with Blake. A clone?! Her hand gingerly rubbed her jaw where she was punched. The real Blake was panting on the ground nearby.

"You call… pinning someone to a wall… to talk...reasonable?" Blake breathed hard from all the pressure the glyph placed on her chest. The clone had shoved her out of the way, and the sudden shift in pressure also made her lightheaded.

"Mphm…" Weiss flinched a bit from the pain still in her jaw. Blake did have a point though. "Fine. _Now,_ can we talk like reasonable people?"

With a bit of distance, their heads cooled enough to dissipate any further aggression.

A lot of things were said. A lot of things were true. For both of them.

"Look, I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with," Weiss admitted. "And I know that my… heritage can make it seem like I'm looking down on everyone."

"Like you aren't?" Blake muttered bitterly.

Weiss folded her arms and looked away. Did she look down on others? Yes. Certain things came with being born into the upper class. Did that make it right? No.

"I'm _trying_ to not," Weiss argued back. "It's not easy to change how you've lived all your life."

Blake bit back a sarcastic comment. She could understand that. Can you even change something when you didn't know it was wrong? At least Weiss had good intentions when she wanted to change and listened when others pointed out her flaws.

"And I'm not looking down on Faunus! Ruby's…. Ruby's different. I'm not looking down on her either!" Weiss struggled to clearly explain. It was difficult when even she didn't know full well the correct path or her own intentions.

She took a deep breath to try and compose her thoughts before speaking. "I push Ruby because I think she has the potential to be greater. If you think it is negative reinforcement, then tell me so I can change. Reasonable?"

Blake gritted her teeth. Of course it was reasonable. It's just…

"… I'm feeling frustrated that you promised not to look down on Ruby and then you convince her that being looked down upon is a good thing!"

"That's not it at all!" Weiss shouted back. "I! She! ….GAHHHH!"

Blake watched with small amusement that Weiss was having a meltdown. Seeing the white heiress clutch her head in her hands and scream in anguish towards the heavens fueled a bit of her sadistic side.

"Ruby's complicated," Weiss glared, noting the slightly amused look.

As they picked themselves off the ground, Weiss turned away from Blake and sighed. "I tried to apologize to her… and somehow she got me to accept how I was acting… I don't know how or why she did that."

She spun around and leveled a steely gaze. "I don't look down on her or anyone because they are Faunus!" Weiss paused, "… Just her naivety and sometimes brainless decisions."

"...You actually tried?" Blake asked, not so much in disbelief as reaffirmation.

"I did," Weiss reiterated what she said earlier before the fight. "If you want to know more, you can probably ask her. I…" Weiss' voice trailed off and became nearly a whisper. "… I don't even understand myself right now…"

Blake froze.

Why didn't she ask Ruby?

Because she didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. Last time she broached Ruby with the subject, Ruby lashed out and became feral. Ruby has matured since then and correlation does not imply causation… but Blake was still scared nonetheless.

Angry snarls. Hateful eyes.

She didn't like the Ruby that mercilessly attacked. She didn't like thinking that she was the one who might have pushed Ruby over the edge like that.

She didn't want to be the one to ask Ruby…

…_all you can do is run away…_

So she had Weiss do it. She knew Weiss grew up around prejudices. She knew Weiss placed herself higher than Ruby. She knew all of that and called Weiss out so that Weiss could change Ruby.

…_run away, and let someone else take the hit…_

The realization that her actions were so selfish, so based and manipulative made her want to throw up. She had accused Weiss of treating others, treating her friends, as lesser… and yet here she was, doing the exact same thing.

Her throat was dry, but she felt that she had to speak up. "I… I'm sorry, Weiss." How would Weiss take this? How would Ruby take this once she found out? Could they still even work together knowing what she did to them?

"I'll accept the 'sorry' for the attacks," Weiss brushed her hair aside. "Worrying for our friend and my less than pleasant habits are something I'll accept, not an apology."

But she had to tell them. She had enough of secrets and manipulations. "I shouldn't have-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah!" Weiss tutted, holding up a finger. "What did I just say?"

Blake just looked down as Weiss walked up to her.

"We all have our own little issues," Weiss told her. "You pointed out some of mine. Ruby… helped I suppose in figuring out my thoughts on the matter."

Weiss leaned in closer, knowing her shorter stature would make Blake look right at her. "And I'm sorry for not saying things clearly in the beginning and leading up to the fight. I still haven't sorted out my issues with Ruby fully yet."

Blake took a step back but doesn't look away. "Your issues with Ruby, huh? When you put it like that, it really makes me seem like a meddler."

"Oh you were," Weiss light-heartedly answered to Blake's shock. "But I'll let it slide since it was for a good cause. The world needs more people who champions justice and equality like you," Weiss stated, though without humor or jest.

Justice? Equality? She fought for that. The White Fang also fought for that… before they dirtied their hands with blood.

Blake looked down at her clothes and at Weiss', noticing they were both covered in grime from the dirty alley way along with sweat and a bit of blood from their skirmish.

She shook her head. "Come on Snowflake, we should head back for now."

"Ugh! Not you too," Weiss groaned. She smiled inside though. While they were teammates, they haven't had any major fights yet, something that she was both glad for and worried. Were they just stepping on eggshells the whole time? This fight helped to ease her thoughts slightly.

She and Blake fought. They shouted and said mean things about each other. They even clashed blades and semblances.

And they still managed to talk in the end. In a way, the fight was therapeutic.

Blake felt similarly, though doubts still tore at her mind. Trust? She was still holding secrets. And while they may have exposed their issues with each other, those issues haven't exactly went away. Blake worried the whole way back to their hotel.

…

"What happened to you guys?!" Ruby shouted at them when they entered the room.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked in shock as the young leader ran over to them and quickly checked over their light wounds.

"They're both still fine but will probably want a bath," Yang pointed out. "Why don't you go prepare some stuff to disinfect some of these cuts?"

Ruby nodded and quickly rushed out of the room to grab her supplies.

"Now that Ruby's gone," Yang looked back at them. "Finally gotten it all out of your system?"

"What are you talking about?" Weiss scoffed, trying to deny her.

"You know… whatever's been eating at you two?" Yang pointed to some of their bruises. "Looks like everything worked out."

Weiss swatted away her hand. "Not everything… but mind telling me why you and Ruby are back so soon?"

Yang barked a laugh. "Sure. I can tell you while Ruby patch you guys up. You need a bath right now anyways."

* * *

After Blake and Weiss left, Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha took off together in a different direction.

"The important thing about patrolling is to always keep your senses open for anything strange," Pyrrha explained to Ruby helpfully. "Not just your eyes, all of your senses can keep you out of trouble, so you can use them to help other people out of trouble."

"But what counts as strange?" Ruby asked.

"Well… anything really. Just listen and tell me if you hear anything." Pyrrha didn't have an example off of the top of her head, however, she kept the conversation flow easily.

Ruby nodded and cupped her hands behind her ears. They twitched cutely as she tried to pick up anything useful.

"…. ….. …. there!" Ruby pointed and ran off.

"Hold up!" Yang shouted and took off after her with Pyrrha in tow.

The issue turned out to be a cat in a tree and two Faunus children, an oryx boy and otter girl, trying to help it down. Not something they were necessarily focused on, but Ruby was adamant to help any and all people.

A quick Yang punch to the tree shook the cat out, though Ruby quickly caught it before it hit the ground. She received a few scratches in return, but was more worried if the cat was injured at all before letting it go to the delight of the two children.

"Your healing never ceases to amaze me," Pyrrha complimented as she watch Ruby's skin become unblemished once more.

"Ehehe~" Ruby happily swayed back and forth.

"For a good deed and not leaving anyone in need, how about a treat?" Pyrrha offered.

"Hey, I helped too," Yang pointed out.

"There's a creperie down the street here, would you like to go?"

"Sure!" Ruby walked forward to lead the way, even though she didn't know where it was. "What's a… creperie?"

"It's a stand that sells crepes."

"Well… what are crepes then? Are they like grapes?"

Pyrrha laughed at Ruby's always unfortunate mistakes with words. "A crepe is like a thin pancake and can be filled with many things."

"Like strawberries?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, along with whipped cream, custard, and much more," Pyrrha happily noted how Ruby's eyes grew wider and wider and a small droplet of drool formed in the corner of her mouth.

"We just came from breakfast and I'm already hungry again," Yang laughed as she joined Ruby.

Once there, Yang offered to buy Ruby any crepe she wanted.

"No, no Yang, I offered her the treat, so I'll pay," Pyrrha insisted.

"That's real nice you of Pyrrha, but _I'll_ pay," Yang insisted harder.

Yang wanted to spend time with Ruby and become closer. Ruby may not understand the value of money, but she knew a kind gesture when it was offered and Yang wanted to show the generosity befitting an older sister.

Unfortunately, Pyrrha felt the same way.

"Okay Pyrrha, what's going on?" Yang whispered while Ruby was distracted by the chef displaying his skills.

"You already get to spend a lot of time with Ruby. I want to treat her to something nice one in a while too," Pyrrha nearly pouted.

Yang looked at her in disbelief. "No way! Between all the time she spends with Blake and Weiss, I barely get to play with her at all!"

"At least you're on the same team as her!" Pyrrha argued back.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in Ruby anyways?"

"She's just so cute!" Pyrrha blushed at her own words. "I see her as an adorable sister I just want to spoil!"

"Yeah, don't we all?" Yang sighed.

They both looked at Ruby wagging her tail excited as the chef expertly flipped the crepe, ensuring that it was equally crispy on both sides.

"So I want to spoil her too, so back off!" Yang's determination was relit after watching Ruby.

"This isn't going to plan at all," Pyrrha sighed. "I was hoping we would get to patrol, just the two of us."

"Yeaaaah," Yang drawled, realizing that she wanted to go with Ruby alone as well, but her inadvertent argument with Nora shot that chance out the window.

"Yang! Pyrrha! You guys should get some as well! It's really good!" Ruby said as she bit into her crepe. Red strawberry slices peeked out from a cloud of white held by the curled pastry. A small dollop of whipped cream caught onto the side of her mouth.

"Might as well," Yang said as she walked up. "Hmm… melted chocolate and banana slices on mine."

"Caramel and cherries for me please," Pyrrha placed her order.

"Coming right up!" the chef grinned as he poured batter into two pans at the same time. They watched as he perfectly flipped and filled the crepes simultaneously; like a juggler, his hands flew with practiced motion and soon held out two beautifully made crepes to them.

"Thank you," Pyrrha said as she reached for her purse.

"Oh no need for that," the man grinned. "The little missy over there paid for both of you already."

…

…

Yang summed up their thoughts in the most eloquent way possible, "…wut?…"

The three walked away, eating their delicious crepes; two of them felt the agonizing sting of defeat.

Ruby looked back to see her two friends nearly drooping with sadness. She didn't understand why. They all got crepes and it was pretty delicious…

"Do you guys want some?" Ruby offered in hopes of making them feel better.

"Your kindness right now hurts a bit, Ruby," Yang chuckled weakly.

"If you don't mind," Pyrrha tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she leaned down and took a bite from Ruby's crepe.

"What are you doing?!" Yang hissed.

"I'll take chances as they come," Pyrrha replied with a determined glint in her eyes. Yang swore she saw a slight mischievous sparkle.

"Well in that case," Yang held her own to Ruby with a grin. "You want to taste mine as well?"

Seeing her friends in happier straits made Ruby's face light up and she happily chomped the proffered treat.

"No fair getting ahead," Pyrrha laughed and before long, they were all tasting each other's crepes.

"So where to next?" Ruby asked, licking the stains of whipped cream, caramel, and chocolate off her fingers.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a nap," Yang laughed.

Pyrrha chuckled, "Now, now you two. We still have some more patrolling to do."

"Yeah, I getcha," Yang stretched her arms above her head. "Playing with Ruby just kinda makes you want to forget about all that though."

"Wait! So it's my fault?!" Ruby looked worriedly at them, thinking that she was the reason they weren't getting any work done. In a sense, yes, she was the reason they spent nearly two days enjoying food instead of actively patrolling.

"No, it's not your fault Ruby," Pyrrha was quick to assuage her fears. In a sense, it was also their fault for wanting to spoil her so much.

"No use worrying about that now," Yang responded with a carefree attitude. "We just have to make up for lost time!"

That got Ruby energetic again.

"So let's go help people!" Ruby cheered.

…

"Wait, that doesn't explain why you guys got back so early," Weiss complained after Yang paused as if ending her story. Ruby wasn't back yet after Blake and Weiss cleaned up so Yang started the story without her.

"Well, wouldn't you know it, Ruby got too excited and ended up with a stomachache," Yang laughed, though at the time she was worried when Ruby suddenly clamped her arms around her midsection.

"Pyrrha went to join up with Jaune and the others while I took Ruby back to get some rest. Good thing too because I heard some rampaging in the background when she called them," Yang chuckled nervously, correctly thinking that Nora was still rampaging around.

"Geez, this was supposed to be our first mission, and we still haven't done anything," Weiss huffed.

"It's only been two days, we're just getting acclimated to the place and learning the streets," Yang reasoned. "We'll get more done tomorrow, promise."

Ruby finally burst back into the room after Yang finished, arms overladen with bandages, disinfectants, gauze, and other medical paraphernalia that was totally unnecessary for the minor wounds Weiss and Blake sustained.

"I knew I should have come along," Ruby's voice was dripping with concern. She dabbed a bit of disinfectant on Weiss' cut, making her partner flinch from the sting, before taping a cotton pad over the wound to keep it clean.

"Unnecessary," Weiss muttered at the oversized pad.

"Say that when you can heal like me," Ruby chided. She handed Weiss a bottle of ice Dust solution. Applying it to the bruises effectively acted as a cold compress to help with the swelling, though she reminded Weiss not to use too much else she could risk hypothermia.

"I know how to operate Schnee products," Weiss stated deadpanned as Ruby turned her attention to Blake who didn't have bleeding wounds but a lot of bruises on her torso.

After seeing to her friends' heath, Ruby made a decision.

"Starting tomorrow, we're going as a team and I'm bringing this with me!" she declared while pointing to her backpack. She won't stand by as her friends are in trouble any longer. No more playing around and enjoying delicious treats while there's work to be done!

Her three older teammates looked at each other with the same thought:

_Nora isn't going to be happy with this…_

* * *

**Extra:**

Zwei finished his food, discarded the empty can, and stored away the opener. He looked towards the window, wondering how his girls were doing. They were so young, so innocent. Especially Ruby.

He only hoped that she would be able to deal with whatever issues came her way. She was going through a difficult time right now. He knew what it was like and the burdens of attracting so many others…

* * *

**Ah, their first real fight. I hope I managed to make Blake and Weiss truthful but still a bit hesitant to say what's really on their minds. A few months isn't really a lot of time to be fully open and trusting yet, especially since they're still holding secrets. Hopefully they'll be able see each other more equally after this.  
**

**By the way, after I got the idea and wrote the skeleton for the chapter, I did research and found out that February 2 is Le Jour des Crepe. So naturally, I got the idea to draw something cutesy for you guys. We didn't get WhiteRose in this chapter, so you can guess what your present is about, haha! You can find your present on my tumblr, link is in my author's profile, and if you want to search, use the tag "Le Jour des Crepe".**

**As always, please tell me what you think. Hope to hear from you all.**


	25. Leads and Circles

**Hey there everyone.**

**We made 300+ alerts! So I hope you enjoy this semi-serious, mostly fluffy and funny chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Leads and Circles

"Are we safe?"

"Just keep running!"

"I can't hear grenades anymore!"

Team RWBY fled from the hotel as if their lives depended on it, mostly because their lives depended on it.

As expected, Nora did not take news of Ruby's decision to patrol with her team well. The moment they sat down at breakfast to discuss the day's plans, Nora opened with a list of things she wanted to do with Ruby like enter a pie eating contest and visiting a cake shop, completely disregarding any intention of actually doing any work.

Not that Weiss, Yang, or Pyrrha could have argued against her.

Instead, Ruby sheepishly told her that they really should focus on the mission and that she was planning on going with her team because Weiss and Blake got hurt yesterday.

The temperature immediately dropped as Nora slowly turned her head to face the offenders. Her eyes were cast in shadows by her bangs; they weren't sure if they wanted to know the expression she was making.

CLICK

Everyone froze.

"Ahhh…" she sighed. "Magnhild, you didn't get to rampage around enough yesterday?" she whispered to her beloved war hammer as it engaged to its full form. Her fingers closed loosely around its handle, but everyone knew of the deathly deftness with which she wielded it.

"Nora, let's not be hasty," Ren tried to reason with her, but she completely ignored him.

"I let you have fun with Ruby yesterday," her voice was devoid of emotion. "All because Blake… and Pyrrha told me to."

She stood up slowly, her arms lifting up the heavy weapon with ease. Nearly everyone held their breath, unwilling to antagonize or draw her wrath.

"We're in a public place," Ren continued to reason.

"Now I see how it is…" her head craned upward and she leered evilly out of the corner of her eye. Her pupils were dulled, not catching the light and masked her true terror.

Everything was still for a moment, like the lull before the storm…

"YOU TRAITORS!" she screamed as she swung Magnhild across the table.

Everyone leapt back to avoid a one way trip to the nearest wall. Plates and food clattered and splattered in every direction. Innocent patrons were thrown back from the aftershock of the swing.

"Nora! Calm down!" Pyrrha tried to stop her.

"SABOTEUR!" Not even Pyrrha could placate her anger.

Pyrrha rolled out of the way as the hammer came crashing down, splintering the table and cracking the floor.

"NORA!" Pyrrha cried out in shock and a bit of fear.

"YOU WERE IN LEAGUE WITH BLAKE AND YANG ALL ALONG!"

Like a whirlwind, she indiscriminately destroyed everything around her.

"Stop already!" Weiss shouted.

Unfortunately, this only drew Nora's attention.

"WWWWoOOOOORRRRSSSSSTTTTTTT!" her raspy and distorted voice was more like a derange howl as she rounded upon Weiss.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang immediately realized they were in the most danger. Nora's fury would not be quenched anytime soon.

"Run!" Ruby ordered. In times of desperate need and protection, her alpha instincts awaken to protect her pack!

They rushed passed her and she immediately positioned herself to block Nora from the door. Not that it helped much, Ruby was among the smallest of the group.

"Ruby?!" Weiss shouted back at her from the door.

"I'll try to distract her!" Ruby bravely faced down pure power given form. Perhaps Nora will spare everyone if she went quietly.

Yang took one look at Nora.

…

"Nope!" she popped the 'p' and flung Ruby over her shoulder, grabbing Ruby's giant backpack with her other hand.

"Yang?!"

"She's not gonna listen now!" Yang bodily carried her out, Weiss and Blake closely behind.

"We'll hold her off!" they heard Jaune shout before the door closed behind them. Right after, a large explosion rocked the hotel and they heard him valiantly scream like a little girl.

Thus team RWBY tore through the city as fast as they could, leaving their friends behind to fend off the murderous valkyrie.

For the next fifteen minutes, they ran as if their lives depended on it.

"Oooooh, I hope everyone's okay," Ruby said worriedly, glancing back to the smoke peeking behind several buildings.

"They'll be fine," Weiss huffed. "They're her teammates, if they can't handle her, no one can."

She glanced back to see Ruby still in doubt.

"I'm just going to step in before you say something ridiculous like it is somehow your fault," Weiss sighed, cutting off Ruby's next sentence.

"Isn't it," Ruby muttered glumly.

"Well…. not all of it," Weiss admitted. If anything, Ruby's fault is that she can't clone herself to spend more time with everyone. "The ones at fault here are Blake and Yang."

"Oh gee, thanks for throwing us under the bus, Ms. Worst," Yang glared at her.

"Guh…." Weiss had no comeback. 'Worst' as in 'The One Person Who Gets To Spend The Most Time With Ruby and Gets Preferential Treatment.' Even Weiss was not that oblivious to the attention Ruby, for some reason, lavished on her.

"No use worrying about it now," Blake pointed out. "We need to keep our priorities straight, especially since thanks to Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren, we're going as a group now."

Ruby slapped her cheeks to rid herself of worry and pump herself up. "Right! Our first official search mission starts now!"

She pumped her fist in the air, shouting "OH!" Everyone else followed to psych themselves up. Weiss was surprised at how easily she was flowing along with everyone. Had this been their first day together, she would have just sighed disdainfully at their antics.

"We should review what we know," Weiss pulled out her scroll to bring up the information. "The missing huntress was working with the local law enforcement, assisting with patrols and other leg work before disappearing."

"No one has seen nor heard from her since," Blake's eyes skimmed over the profile.

"So shouldn't we check the police station?" Ruby asked.

The other three looked at her.

"I thought you guys did?" Yang looked at Weiss. "On the first day? Or the second?"

"No," Weiss huffed. "I thought you and Blake went there on the first day."

"We were looking… in other places," Blake discreetly nodded towards Ruby, hinting of their secondary mission. "We thought you and Ruby would head there first since you two seem to deal best with authority figures."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"So we haven't been there yet!" Ruby shouted to diffuse the oncoming argument. "Let's go there now," she grinned and took off.

"You're going the wrong way!" Weiss shouted after her.

* * *

"Hiya! How are you doing today?" Ruby cheerfully greeted the policeman behind the counter at Mistral's precinct.

He raised an eyebrow slowly, not sure what to make of the child before him. She was far too exuberant and he could already tell that he did not want to get involved with whatever she was here for.

Just as he moved to wave her off, Weiss marched up and held out her scroll, showing her identification and the mission registration. "We are team RWBY assigned to this mission and we would like to ask for your cooperation."

Well, there went his chance to tell them to bugger off.

Blake and Yang stood in the background, watching Weiss in fascination as she conducted her actions as if by second nature. While the officer looked disdainfully at them, he kept his professionalism and read through the scroll.

"Huh… it says here yer supposed ter be here two days ago?" his voice was rough and coarse.

"We wanted to get a feel of the area and survey potential hotspots without any biased data," Weiss smoothly explained. A lie, but he didn't have to know that.

Still wary of them, considering Ruby hadn't ceased her enormous, and slightly unnerving, grin the entire time, he checked over to make sure that they had the right authorization and clearance to view potentially dangerous information.

Not that unusual, hunters often worked in conjunction with the local law enforcement, taking on tasks that fell outside what could be solved with standard issued firearms. Of course, he had never seen total rookies involved with such a case, but then again, hunters were a strange kind of folk. The huntress they had here was strict but fair... whenever it suited her, and then she would become vengeful if pushed too far.

"Hmm…. alright, seems everything checks out," he grunted. Not much else he could do since there was a signed consent form from Beacon's headmaster asking for total cooperation. "Hold on here while I get the files fer ya," he stood and headed down the corridor. As he walked away, they heard him mutter, "…kids…probably goofin' off without someone to watch over 'em… ….mutter mutter mutter .. biased data pah!…"

"Somehow, I don't think he likes us very much," Yang grinned as Weiss and Ruby approached them.

"It doesn't matter if he likes us or not as long as we get what we came for," Weiss huffed, thankful that the talk went smoothly enough. She had a feeling he was so quick to agree was because he just didn't want to deal with them for an extended period of time.

"You were soooo coooooool!" Ruby squealed. While Ruby's perpetually cheerful personality was good for getting people to open up on a friendly relation, she absolutely failed whenever it came to doing anything remotely serious.

"This was only an example, next time, you're doing it as leader," Weiss sniffed. While it came naturally to her because of her upbringing, taking the lead is Ruby's job.

"Nah~ you're already so good at it," Yang laughed.

"It's not funny!" Weiss argued. "Dealing with people in different situations is something a good leader has to know!"

"Right!" Ruby agreed. "That's why I'll watch really closely and learn!"

The officer returned shortly with the files and transferred them to Weiss' scroll and handed her a few other things, mostly belongings from the huntress.

"Keep a lid on it will ya?" he warned them. "The boys have been searching fer weeks and nothing's turned up. Mighty suspicious." Police records were sensitive information and he felt nervous at handing them to what would be considered outsiders, though he did contact the chief for clearance before taking the files out. Well, if the chief thought it was a good idea, who was he to argue?

As they headed off, Ruby waved back to him while Yang and Blake peered over Weiss' shoulder.

Noise ordinance violations. Cats in trees. The occasional speeding ticket. A record of various misdemeanors. If this was what patrol was normally like, Weiss felt bored just reading through them.

"He got that pretty fast," Yang wondered. "I thought they usually take more time."

"Contrary to popular belief, the law enforcement has decent bureaucracy," Weiss stated.

"Really?" Blake voiced her disbelief. Red tape and bureaucracy went hand in hand. It would also explained why nothing ever gets done.

"… Fine, some places have decent bureaucracy," Weiss admitted with a frown. Her frown turned upwards into a smirk, "Others have more problems than a math book."

Blake and Yang froze.

"H-hold up! Did you just make a joke?!" Yang asked incredulously.

"W-what? Am I not allowed to?" Weiss blushed slightly.

"No… well, you're just… you're never the funny one!" Yang exclaimed, drawing several glances from passersby.

"I am too! At least I'm trying," Weiss huffed.

"Makes sense," Blake muttered. When they looked at her for further explanation, she smirked, "Because it wasn't even all that good."

"Tsk!" Weiss clicked her scroll shut and stormed off, hearing the tell-tale sound of Blake and Yang giving each other high-fives.

"I think you're funny!" Ruby called out helpfully to her quickly retreating form, earning sniggers from the other two.

"Shush it!" To whom was undetermined.

* * *

After a tediously long and awkward ride for Weiss being bugged by Ruby who kept assuring her of her humor, the bumblebee duo being annoying by still making fun of her at her expense, and the cab being cramped, mostly from Ruby's backpack, and smelly, she greeted their destination and fresh air with huge relief. Mostly for the fresh air.

"Are you sure this was where she lived?" Yang glanced around unsure.

It wasn't a large and opulent penthouse, nor was it a run down, gritty, and befitting a film-noir apartment with chipping paint. Instead, it was a flat. Plain and simple, so much so that it would be remarkably unremarkable in any other situation. Beige walls with metal railings on the open air corridors, uniformly green painted doors lined the halls with stairwells at their ends.

"It's a place to live, what were you expecting?" Weiss asked.

"I'd just thought it'd be… I don't know, more… fitting? Like with a flashing neon sign outside the window or something." Like something out of a gritty detective story.

"We're not in a movie, Yang," Weiss sighed. "She's just a normal person, with a normal job, living in a normal home. Just currently missing."

"Sounded so nice just before the last part," Blake shook her head and looked at the various door numbers. "I think I found it," she pointed to a door on the third floor.

Instead of taking the stairs like normal people, Ruby, Yang, and Blake looked at each other nodded.

"What the-?!" Weiss looked over to see them flipping and climbing to reach the door first. Blake used her clones as stepping stones to quickly boost herself from floor to floor. Yang jumped onto the railings and hoisted herself up the same way, even without a boost. She wanted to use her gauntlets, but leaving craters and scorch marks in the ground would have been too big an issue.

Despite this, Ruby had a clear head start and used her speed to clear the stairs; she took the longest route because otherwise it would have been too unfair a game. By the end, Ruby still won with a margin, followed closely by Blake, and Yang finished last.

"Not quite last," Yang grinned, unwilling to admit defeat. She looked down on the ground where Weiss just stared at them with an open jaw.

"Going to stand there all day Slow Queen?" Yang laughed at her own joke.

That snapped out Weiss out of her stupor. She glared and marched up to the wall. A flash of light, a whoosh, and Weiss was suddenly vaulting over the railing using a propulsion glyph.

"The shortest path is always a straight line," she said coolly to their shocked faces. She might not have won the actual race, but her speed in clearing that was nearly as fast as Ruby, definitely faster than Blake and Yang.

"Back to business," Ruby knocked on the door.

"No one's going to answer, remember?" Yang pointed out.

"So what now? We break in and enter?" Blake asked.

"Do we have permission for this?" Yang looked to Weiss, knowing she was more versed with boring details like the law.

"We should," Weiss began slowly. "I mean, we're working on the case and it's not like we can show someone a warrant-"

"Works for me!" Yang activated her gauntlets.

"No breaking down doors!" Weiss screeched loudly right next to Yang's ears.

"YOW!" Yang covered her ears as her eardrums threatened to rupture. "What was that for?!"

"Only way to stop you," Weiss answered and produced a key. "We got this from the precinct."

Quietly opening the door, Weiss stepped into a neat room, though a fine, thin layer of dust was starting to form from disuse. A bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen-living room. A small, some may even argue cozy, home.

"Helloooo," Ruby greeted as she walked through, just in case someone was already there.

"Really Ruby?" Weiss asked her. What if there was someone already there? Someone who wasn't supposed to be. Someone technically like them.

Taking it in stride, Ruby stood before them and pointed to Blake and Yang. "We'll split up and see if anything is out of place. Anything that could give us a clue, like shifted dust or a secret door!"

"There aren't going to be any secret doors!" Weiss complained. "We're not in some book!"

"Right, three rooms, so help me search the bedroom, Ruby," Yang waved her over, already making her way towards the room.

"Hold up, Ruby should help me the living room and kitchen since it's bigger and is a two person job," Weiss countered. "Besides, her Faunus senses and my meticulousness are necessary for a larger room."

"Oh no, we're not getting into this again," Blake sighed. "Just split the time she spends with you guys," she walked off towards the bathroom since the other two were already unofficially claimed.

Ruby looked at Blake walking off, hoping that she could help as Weiss and Yang glared at each other.

No! She was the leader, so she needs to start acting like one!

"I-I'll do my best to help both of you!" she shouted to get their attention.

Yang sighed. "Well, help out Weiss first, she does have a larger amount of ground to cover," she admitted. Her grin returned though, "But I'll be expecting you later."

"Right!" Ruby saluted.

Weiss shook her head, muttering, "Honestly."

Unfortunately, Ruby and Weiss weren't able to find much. Everything was so spick and span, even the creases on the carpet from the furniture were in order.

Ruby had tried sniffing around literally to see if she could pick up anything. All she got was a nose full of dust from behind the TV and a sneezing fit. She also tried pulling on every book in a small bookshelf in hopes of activating a secret panel or door. As her finger strayed across an interesting title, she nearly paused to read it before Weiss slapped her hand and reminded her to stay focus.

Eventually, Weiss told her to go help Yang.

"There probably isn't much here. I'll look over it a little longer, so see if Yang needs any help."

"Hey, come here!" they heard Yang call out from the bedroom before Ruby could reply.

They rushed into the bedroom, a small sparse room with only a bed, a desk, a night stand, and a closet. Yang had opened the desk drawer and a few case files were littered on the desk.

"Case files?" Weiss asked as she looked through them. They matched the case reports she received on her scroll, mostly about patrols and incident resolutions. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"This," Yang flattened out a map of the city.

Red marker circles and lines connected different points on the map, indicating where certain incidents took place.

"Not just any incidents though, just one type," Yang pointed out. "Noise."

"So what? People were being noisy," Weiss shrugged. "You three would be prime suspects."

"I take offense to that," Blake noted.

"Can we get back on topic?" Yang asked. "Anyways, she wrote a little more about her reports here," she said as she opened up a case file and started reading.

"Strange noise reported at the new mall construction site. Searched. No sources found."

"Growling in subway station. Attributed to stray dog. No sources found."

"Whirring and clanging noises in the library basement. Janitor didn't know what caused them."

A pattern was growing and not just in a lack of sources. As each case was mapped to the city, Weiss and Blake saw it starting to form a circle around the perimeter nearing the edge of the city.

"But what does it mean?" Weiss closed her eyes in contemplation. She couldn't understand the significance of this information, though patterns were rarely unimportant.

Why is it around the city? What were the sounds then if no one could find out where they were coming from?

"Duh," Yang sighed as if it was obvious. "We got several leads to go on. We should check them out."

"Not so fast," Blake stopped her. "There's a better idea," she pointed to an empty spot on the map.

"Uh Blake? Not for nothing, but there's nothing there," Yang said. No red marks. No lines. No notes. There shouldn't be any reason for them to go there.

"Following the pattern, this would be the next logical spot where the next incident would be," Blake explained. Following the marked areas would be a selection bias in favoring what was visible, but not noticing what isn't there. If the areas were marked with notes, then they can assume that the huntress already visited those areas to take said notes and found nothing. Thus, if they retraced her steps there, it would only be a waste of time.

Instead, they should focus on where she didn't have notes because either she never got there, or once there she never returned. Since the pattern so far looked to be closely aligned with city's perimeter, predicting the next areas should be easy enough. There was still a lot of ground to cover, but judging from the distances between each reported incident, the next location should be...

"That's… an old warehouse facility," Weiss said slowly as she looked at the map. "Foreboding. What if that was the last place she looked?" She might have claimed this wasn't like movies or books, but when it came down to it and things were playing out like a cliche plot, Weiss worried for her friends' safety.

"Well she was alone. We've got four of us," Yang stated with confidence.

"The eight of us," Blake reminded her. She smiled, Yang's confidence influencing her as well and knowing that they would have back up if need in team JNPR.

"What about these?" Ruby asked and read aloud the remaining cases that weren't marked on the map.

"Wild drunken party. Got a headache. Arrested all on sight. Neighbor revving engines. Kept me up. Arrested on sight. Teenagers carrying around boom-boxes. Who even uses those these days? Arrested on sight."

"Pretty sure those are outliers," Blake pointed out. "Or this huntress is really petty."

"Come on, let's head back and tell the others. If we're going there, I want someone else to know just in case," Yang started moving towards the door. She carefully rolled up the map to keep it safe.

"Let's hope they got Nora under control," Weiss sighed, hoping for the best.

* * *

**Extra:**

As it turned out, Nora was under control. Silently reflecting on all the trouble she had caused.

As reparations for disturbing the peace and destruction of property, she was moderately fined. To be fair, she apologized, paid for what she could and agreed to work the remaining amount off for the hotel. A total of only a few days since all that was really broken was a table and some plates.

"So yeah, sorry about my tantrum guys," she apologized to team RWBY. "I'm on dish duty tonight, so I can't meet with you," she muttered dejectedly.

"I'll take notes and inform her later," Ren responded, always on the lookout for his partner and friend.

"Okay, we'll see you later then Nora," Yang offered her a smile, showing that she didn't take Nora's explosion towards her to heart. She understood how unfair it was to Nora since she was looking forward to playing with Ruby.

"Thanks," Nora said as she shuffled off to work

"…"

"I know that look," Weiss headed off what Ruby was going to say.

"… You guys don't need me at the meeting right?" Ruby asked quietly anyways.

"You're our leader," Weiss pointed out.

"But I was there when we found out today's information," Ruby argued. "I'm not really needed to say what you guys already know, right?"

"Go," Blake said firmly. "I think she needs you more than us."

Ruby looked up hopefully at everyone else. Everyone else nodded back with a smile.

Her eyes caught Weiss and Weiss knew.

With one word, one firm 'No" and Ruby would give it up.

She sighed. "Go on then."

Ruby's grin returned full force and she fled down the hall to catch up with Nora.

"Ruby?!" Nora squealed in surprised as Ruby hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to go with you," Ruby smiled at her. "And I know this isn't what you had in mind, but can I help?"

Nora looked at her strangely for a moment before her face lit up.

"Sure!"

Thus Ruby spent the day helping Nora clean the halls and pack away sheets. The staff looked at them strangely, only knowing the superficial details on what happened, but Ruby assured them she only wanted to help and spend time with her friend.

In the evening, while cleaning dishes, Ruby had fun popping bubbles as they floated up from the sink. Nora laughed and smeared some across Ruby's nose, causing the little wolf to sneeze and sending more bubbles everywhere. It took twice as long to finish the dishes, but Nora enjoyed every moment of it watching Ruby's antics.

Nora stretched as her shift finally ended. The day went surprisingly well, if unexpected. True she would rather have spent the day feeding Ruby junk food, but just spending time with Ruby was really fun.

She looked over to the girl in question, sitting asleep in a chair.

"Hey~ I'm the one who was working all day," she complained in jest.

Careful not to wake Ruby, she lifted the girl onto her back, letting Ruby's arms encircle her neck. Nora enjoyed piggyback rides; Ren was usually the piggy.

Feeling Ruby's warmth on her back, Nora thought back to the day's events. She regretted blowing up at everyone. It also ended up blowing out her wallet. But this?

Totally worth it.

* * *

**No Karmic Houdini for you Nora. I kind of wanted to show that Nora, for all her fun and games and wild loudness and tantrums, she genuinely just wants to spend some time with Ruby, even if it's just doing chores.  
**

**So we're getting close to Valentine's Day, and you know what that means. Pop over to my tumblr to see a cute one-shot. It's called "Let's Ship Ruby" and the link can be found on my profile page.**

**As always, please let me know what you think so I can keep getting better.**

**See you next time.**


	26. Breach

**Are you ready for an action packed chapter?**

**Hehe, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Breach

Tap. Tap. Clang. Clang.

Weiss winced as her steps echoed loudly in the deserted air. An abandoned warehouse facility, many of the walls half torn and roofs collapsed, leaving a husk of metal and concrete. She caught glimpses of faded Schnee logos lining some of the walls and leftover containers so Dust had definitely been stored here at one point. Who knows what else it may be holding.

The floor was reinforced concrete and coated with steel to provide a flat and stable surface for various vehicles dock and launch. Over time, the gray luster had been replaced with rust, painting the scenery in a dreary and decaying atmosphere. Even small bits of grass had poke through the ground and tendrils of creeper vines had started to ensnare the buildings in browns and ochre.

Just when were they planning on demolishing this place?

She looked enviously towards her leader who was hopping forward with practiced ease. Ruby nary made a sound, somehow always finding a small patch of dirt or exposed concrete to land softly. Once or twice, she even lunged forward and landed on her hands before flipping to the next location soundlessly, never once breaking her momentum. Years of practice as a predator conditioned the instincts necessary to move as quietly as possible. Now if only Ruby would do that more on a daily basis…

Well, at least she wasn't as loud as the bumbling blonde behind her. Yang seemingly had no inhibitions in being stealthy, arguing that there wasn't anyone around anyways.

They hadn't _seen_ anyone. That didn't mean no one was around, as Blake had told her.

Despite this, Weiss kept her rapier sheathed though her hand firmly clasped the hilt at all times. The cool metal did much to assuage her worries whenever she faced the unknown. Like a trusted friend and loyal guardian, Myrtenaster was ready to leap forward should any danger arise.

Ahead, Ruby scampered up the wall. Even without any footholds on a nearly vertical surface, she had enough speed to reach the first window before gravity started to take hold. She peered in through the dark and broken glass, swiveling her head and twitching her ears to try and sense even the slightest of motions.

When they finally reached her, Ruby dropped down, kicking up a small cloud of dry, brown dust.

She nodded to them, indicating that she didn't sense anything out of the ordinary in the dilapidated building.

CRrrReeaAAaK

The rusted doors noisily opened, making their earlier attempt at stealth meaningless.

Ruby cautiously poked her head forward, once again trying to pick up anything. Cold, dark, and musty air greeted her. So she should…

Before she could do anything, a cold hand wrapped around her mouth. Her head snapped back to face a disgruntled Weiss.

"No 'Hellos'," Weiss hissed, not letting her forget what she did yesterday at the huntress' apartment.

Ruby frowned, though Weiss wouldn't know, because that was exactly what she intended to do. Instead, a devilish idea popped into her head.

Weiss immediately pulled back her hand as if burned.

Warm. Wet.

She looked incredulously at Ruby who was still sticking her tongue out, a mischievous smile tugged at her mouth.

"I can't believe you did that!" she admonished in hushed tones. "Of all the childish, immature-!"

If anything, Ruby looked even more smug, lolling her tongue out as if taunting Weiss.

Weiss sighed exasperatedly and wiped her hand on Ruby's cloak vigorously. Ew… she could still feel the stickiness…

"Yeah Ruby," Yang agreed with Weiss for once. "You don't know where that hand's been."

"Cleaner than wherever your mind's been," Weiss retorted without missing a beat.

"Ahem," Blake cleared her throat, motioning towards the door.

Cautiously entering revealed a large empty room. Without lights, only vague shadowy outlines of half broken machines and twisted rafters littered the ground. Tall silos stood silently like ghastly gravemarkers, though many were dented and a few were so rust eaten they could barely hold up their hollowed frames.

Tap… tap…

Their steps were small and wary. The darkness concealed much, and none of them could shake the uncomfortable feeling that something was wrong.

"Let's search around, we might be able to find something," Weiss suggested.

"In this darkness?" Yang scoffed as she fumbled in front of her, shuffling her feet to avoid tripping on anything.

"Well, what about you Ruby?" Weiss called out to her.

To Ruby, everything might as well have been bathed in moonlight. Her silvery eyes gleamed in the darkness, twinkling at the prospect of being useful.

"On it!" Ruby cheered.

Her eyes scanned around the room, taking note of everything, anything that might be out of place. The slight layer of dust on everything easily helped marked where anything might have been shifted… and there was a faint trail.

Her nose sniffed. It was weak. Very weak. The scent had long faded over the weeks, but thanks to the overhead roof and lack of ventilation, it was still enough to track down.

"There's something here," she whispered to them, narrowing her eyes to try and focus on where the trail started and end.

"Something… came in through the door…" she paced back and forth, careful not to cross over the trail and accidentally disturb it. "Circled around here….?" Her nose itched as it picked up dust with all the sniffing, but she bit down on her tongue to hold back the sneeze.

Metal.

Everything around her was made of metal and the sharp rust interfered and agitated her sensitive nose. It was unnatural, artificial; her senses were overwhelmed with alien scents, the wolf within snarled as they both got a headache trying to decipher the cocktail of metallic smells. It was still enough though, one spot in particular was stained with a scent most familiar.

Blood.

Any visual sign was long gone even if they could have seen in the dark, but the predator within learned to recognize even the faintest of blood trails.

Where? Who's? Why?

Her mind slowly reconstructed what the scene might have been like. Someone… the huntress they were searching for entered through the front door. She walked around trying to find something relating to the noises she heard. Paced here… doubled back… and then something struck!

She bled… maybe not enough to pass out; the trail extended on for a bit longer.

And then it stopped.

Confusingly, the blood trail ended. Even if someone were to clean up the trail, it would have left a little residue like the one she had been following.

She called out what she found to her teammates.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked. She couldn't see or smell what Ruby could, so she was literally in the dark. The line made her chuckle a little.

"I think someone tried to clean the blood," Ruby pointed with her finger, tracking what path was taken. "But then it just disappeared here."

"So someone attacked her and carried her out?" questioned Weiss as she folded her arms.

"I can't track down whoever did that then," Ruby mumbled sadly. The blood was already faint enough and if someone carried her outside, any trail left would have been washed away over the past weeks.

"Dangit! Another dead end?" Yang scratched her head and gritted her teeth. She really thought that this lead would have helped them find at least another clue or who was responsible.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Blake asked for clarification; not that she didn't trust Ruby, she just wanted to make sure nothing was overlooked by accident.

Ruby frowned and shook her head. "At least nothing I could find… maybe if Zwei was here…" Ruby thought back fondly to her furry friend still stuck at the dorms. She hoped he was taking care of himself despite being all alone.

"Zwei?" Blake questioned. After leaving the dorm for only a few days, she had already pushed the dog to the furthest recesses of her mind.

Ruby nodded energetically. "Uh-huh! Zwei's senses are even better than mine, so he'd definitely figure something out!"

As they pondered her words and regretted not bringing him along on their mission, an enormous quake shook the ground. The beams and girders overhead creaked as their supports tried to keep from collapsing. The silos nearby were already too weak and crumpled to the ground like large metal napkins; the stress tore open what remained of their hulls with a deafening screech.

"What's going on?!" Weiss shouted once the shaking subsided.

The hairs on Ruby's neck stiffened and she twitched her ears around rapidly. Something was wrong. The wrongness around her was getting louder. What was it? What was it? Where was it?!

The rumblings of the earth hadn't stopped. Ruby still felt it lurching beneath her feet, her body tensed and made minute adjustments every time to compensate and keep her center of balance firmly and directly below her.

Below her?

She quickly bent down and placed her ear against the hard, cold surface.

"Err, Ruby?" Yang called out to her. She couldn't see what Ruby was doing, but she heard the rustling of Ruby's cloak and vaguely saw something shift in the darkness.

"RUN!" she shouted.

Before anyone could react, the ground beneath them glowed ominously red; time seemed to move slower as they were entranced by the dangerous light. Cracks appeared as weaknesses in the metal sheeting gave way, bright reds turned to even brighter yellows and whites, eventually engulfing them all in a pillar of heat and death.

Weiss' immediate reaction was to cast shield glyphs around all of them, but given the direction, she immediately placed one around the floor. The explosion rocketed them upwards, Weiss felt her back crash into the unforgiving metal roof. The glyph may have saved them from nasty third degree burns, but the impact alone was more than enough to knock her out. As her vision slowly faded, she saw the black abyss below rushing up to greet her… and several pinpricks of red lights.

* * *

The moment Blake realized what Weiss was doing, she braced herself for impact. Calling upon her clone to once again take the hit, Blake flipped to right herself and noticed Weiss had been too busy concentrating on keeping them safe to remember the roof. She impacted with a sickening crunch and plummeted towards the ground.

Blake threw out Gambol Shroud, snagging one of the rafters and swung to intercept Weiss before it was too late. She caught Weiss and luckily the rafter held, allowing her to swing both of them to safety.

Yang and Ruby hit the roof prepared as well, but while Ruby was able to see the rafters, Yang couldn't. Ruby kicked off from the roof towards one rafter, and immediately kicked off again to catch Yang. They landed on another beam further away from Blake and Weiss, Ruby checking over Yang to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Uggh…" Weiss stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Careful," Blake helped her into a sitting position. "Are you okay?" worry tinged her voice.

"Yeah," Weiss groaned and rubbed her back. Blake gingerly helped massaged her spine to ease off some of the pain.

She heard a soft gasp from Ruby and looked down.

"Oh no," Blake murmured.

"What? What's happening?" Weiss' voice betrayed her panic. Getting blown up sky high, getting knocked unconscious, and now hearing more bad news was not helping her nerves.

Realizing that with both Weiss and Yang unable to discern what was happening in the dark left them at a huge disadvantage, she called out as softly as she could and hoped that Yang could hear her. "Yang! Blast the roof and make a skylight!"

"Gotcha!" the familiar click of Ember Celica resounded in the room and everything lit up like a star was born in the middle of the roof.

Everyone closed their eyes from the blinding light.

And when it faded, the soft natural rays shone down on a swarm of Grimm right below them.

The noise and light agitated them, they writhed back and forth like a black sea of despair and destruction. Their red eyes shifted back and forth, searching, searching for who they will devour next. Pitch black melded into the shadows of the cavern from which they spawned.

Blake was paralyzed with fear. One or two Grimm was almost nothing to a hunter, even a small squadron or army could be dispatch given enough preparation. There must be over 200 monsters below them, all waiting, and who can say what lurked even deeper below…

A fragment of the roof after Yang blasted it fell down.

The clatter drew the attention of the Grimm and they all looked up at the four girls in one synchronous motion.

That shook the fear out of them. Ruby sharpened her claws as Weiss drew Myrtenaster.

Small Nevermores shot out towards them, no bigger than pigeons but dangerous in their own right. They shot down as many as they could, forgoing accuracy in favor of peppering the space around them with as many bullets as they could. Ruby danced between the friendly fire with ease, jumping from beam to beam and taking down swaths of demented ravens with each swipe.

Ruby landed and nearly slipped off as the beam shook.

Blake also had to cling to her beam and looked down to see something akin to a rhinoceros Grimm repeatedly ram the walls.

"We have to get out of here!" she shouted to her teammates. Now that they were found, trying to keep quiet is moot.

"No!" Ruby shouted back. "We can't just let them get out of here!"

"We can't stop them either!" Yang argued as she sent several more shots down, hoping to take out as many as she could. Being bunched up together, her shots all hit, but many of the larger Grimm simply shrugged it off.

A particularly vicious shock made Ruby lose her grip and she fell towards the black mass.

"RUBY!" horrified voices called out to her, but already jaws snapped up to greet her.

"Grrr!" Ruby twisted in midair and met the fangs with her claws. She reaved through its jaw and used the momentum to continue the arc, slashing whatever was below her. She didn't bother to wait and land before lashing out again. A flurry of claws tore whatever flesh was around her and the beasts nearest to her edged away in fear of becoming decapitated.

She wouldn't allow that. Snaking forward low to the ground, she took out as many ankles as was in her reach. Pained howls filled the room as Ruby struck from below and her team descended from above.

A lone Beowolf lunged forward right as Ruby landed, using her post-movement lag to gain the initiative. It choked on its own blood before ever nearing her, a silvery rapier drawn straight through its neck.

Weiss flicked her rapier and sent a giant wall of ice to push back as much as she could. Yang vaulted over the ice barrier, grinning and punching bodies left and right. With Weiss separating them and Yang immediately decimating them, they cleared enough ground to breath a bit easier.

But Blake knew this couldn't go on forever. There were too many of them and their stamina would only last so long.

"We can't keep fighting them forever! We need to figure out where they're coming from!" she shouted over the battle, shooting a few more Grimm in the process.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss immediately disengaged from her fight, letting Yang jump in to cover her, and pointed her sword where Ruby stood. Understanding what Ruby was planning, Weiss lowered her power to an acceptable level before activating the chambers on her hilt.

A propulsion glyph knocked Ruby and every nearby enemy airborne, stunning nearly all of them. Ruby clawed through the nearest ones and used the others as stepping stones to to hop even higher. She pirouetted in midair, taking in everything.

…

There!

"There's a hole over there!" she called out as she fell, taking down even more Grimm without missing a beat.

"Anyone got a giant manhole cover?" Yang joked as she punched an Ursa away. Her joke was cut short as she threw up her arms and grabbed the rhino Grimm by the horns when it charged her. She gritted her teeth at the sudden assault and her legs strained against the weight and force behind the impact. Two feet was all it managed to move her because Blake fired a bullet straight through one eye and out the other.

"We need something to plug it up!" Weiss shouted back.

Unfortunately, all around them were scrapped metal. And Grimm. Lots of Grimm.

The closest bet they had were the silos, but considering how badly damaged they were already and only took more damage after the quake and explosion, they wouldn't hold long if at all.

They focused on clearing out as much as they could to progress to the hole. The further they went, the deeper the darkness and shadows grew. Larger and larger Grimm emerged. At the cavern's maw, Ursae towered nearly twice Yang's height; they still crumpled under the weight of her fists.

The individual Grimm were not dangerous, but as a group, they bit and tore at blind spots. Even with the team working well together to cover each other as they slowly advanced, they inevitably took more and more injuries. Ruby took the most because she lacked a ranged attack to cover from afar; instead, she tended to rush the oncoming attack, bearing the brunt of it and retaliating in turn. Thankfully, her healing quickly stitched most of the wounds together, but with every blow she had to expend more and more precious energy on healing than attacking.

And their attacks were becoming less and less coordinated as they neared the hole. Too many Grimm, not enough space. They couldn't allow for wide maneuvers, let alone team maneuvers, and had to quickly slip between the beasts before they noticed and strike from whatever angle was possible.

"Thought of something yet?!" Yang gritted as she gave another rhino a concussion. Punching through its hard head was like punching concrete. Thankfully she had experience doing that, but the repeated impacts were starting to affect her arm and she could feel it shaking whenever she clenched her fist. Just how many more punches can she throw before her arms become too leaden to move? What would happen to everyone else if she became a liability in the middle of the battle?

Yang shook herself out of that line of thought. Wouldn't do any good to lose composure now.

Blake and Weiss were of similar thoughts. As they advanced, they tried to find anything that might work to fill the gap. Everything was too small. Once they saw it, a good size train could probably fit through the hole.

"This isn't going to work!" Weiss ducked beneath a lunging Beowolf and slit its stomach open, allowing it to pass her completely and avoiding any unnecessary mess on herself. "It's simply too big!"

"Keep thinking!" Blake shouted back. "There has to be something! Anything!"

"Where's Ruby?!" Weiss huffed. "She's good at this kind of critical thinking!"

Ruby continued her frenzy, the wolf happily obliging a chance to run wild and kill to its heart's content. She led the vanguard to the hole, trusting her back to her partner and teammates, and focused on simply taking down as many Grimm as her claws could reach. Black smoke swirled around her like a cape of death as the slain Grimm evaporated. For a moment, enshrouded in so much darkness, her friends almost thought a deadly Grimm was hunting its fellow brethren.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out, causing Ruby's head to snap up at her voice.

"Thought of anything?" Weiss repeated Yang's question.

Ruby quickly understood the context. Something big. Something bigger than the hole and was inside the warehouse….

The warehouse?

"Can we bring down the warehouse?" she asked and ripped the face off a charging Boarbatusk while narrowly avoiding its swinging tusks.

"Not a good idea," Blake pointed out. "We're still inside," she open-fired into the air and reloaded another clip as a flock of Nevermore fell. Though they were fighting on the Grimm on the ground, the Nevermores tried to bombard them and Blake took it upon herself to not allow even a single feather to harm her friends. "Besides, there's too much stuff that might prop it up and allow them to continue escaping."

She turned to Weiss. "Can't you freeze the hole or something with your Dust?"

"It's too big! I'll need something to take up some space along with the ice!" Weiss explained. She could certainly freeze the water molecules in the air, but that would take up more Dust than she could physically carry, let alone carry in a small dust chamber on her rapier's hilt. No, she needed something that could encase the smaller objects used to fill the hole, something like water.

Though she had water Dust, it was no where near the quantity needed to fill the hole.

The other issue left unsaid was just how they were going to fit the anything in the hole. With all of the Grimm clamoring like demons out of Hell's gates, there wasn't enough room to shove down a pen.

Ruby continued to look around. It was hard to see the ground at times because of just how many Grimm there were…

Like a tape rewinding when she thought about the warehouse, she asked, "Can we use the Grimm then?"

"What are you talking about?!" Weiss questioned a bit harshly.

"Freeze the Grimm!" Ruby answered. "They're already filling the hole!"

"With what? I still need something to bind them!" Otherwise, the superficial frost will be broken and melted in the span of a breath.

Ruby grinned ferally as she did whenever she had a good idea.

She rushed back to them and faced down the swarm. Her tail swished back and forth like a flag, drawing the attention of her teammates. She was happy. The wolf was happy. They had an idea that they both agreed on.

"Wait for it!" she told them and dashed forward.

Dodging the immediate in front of her, she circled behind them and jumped into the writhing mass.

"RUBY!" they watched as she descended into the darkness…

A pause. Only for a moment, but even the Grimm around them sensed something was off.

A fountain of red geysered forth. Though quickly evaporating near its peak, the denser blood started pooling near the bottom. Weiss watched in apprehension as geyser after geyser spewed forth. Droplets of blood sprinkled near the rim of the hole and Weiss saw a shallow layer starting to form.

"So that's what she's after," Weiss realized. She turned to Yang and Blake and ordered, "Cover me!"

As they moved in to ward off oncoming enemies, Weiss fished several small canisters out of her pack and expertly loaded them into her sword chambers. Spin. Click. Burn and lightning would not be useful here, so she stored them away. Instead, she loaded up with as much water and ice Dust as possible.

Blood lapped up to the rim of the hole as Ruby continued her savage hunt. She wasn't aiming to kill, rather she specifically avoided killing. Killing the Grimm would cause their blood to evaporate much quicker; while they were alive, they would also constantly bleed more as their hearts continued to try and maintain adequate blood pressure.

Nearly ready.

"RUBY!" was Weiss' only warning to her partner.

To her partner, that was the only warning needed.

Ruby made one last attack, slitting an Ursa's throat before jumping away.

Weiss threw the last canister of ice Dust she had in reserve and didn't place into her rapier. It flew high and arced straight above the middle of the pit. Her hand activated the water Dust chamber and she summoned a glyph to forge a water spear.

The spear rocketed towards the canister and pierced through, scattering the ice Dust inside and coating the pit with dust saturated water.

Breathe in.

Steady.

Weiss knelt and stabbed Myrtenaster into the pool of blood. Icy tendrils flourished forth creating a thin net over the hole. Her brow knitted and sweated with concentration as she tried to hold the effect as long as possible. Activate it too soon and the ice will only be partially complete. The resulting weld lines as she must stitch the ice blocks together might be too weak to hold back the tide of Grimm underneath.

"HURRY IT UP PRINCESS!" Yang shouted, trying to push back another Grimm. Without Weiss to back them up, they could only focus on defense against this many opponents at once.

'_Shut up!'_ Weiss wanted to scream back, but set to focus even harder. The shifting mass beneath the web of ice made things harder as she had to constantly reinforce the lines already woven while still forming new connections.

_Almost there!_

The fighting around her dulled and seemed so far away. Her mind traced over the lines already created. At every point on the rim was a thin layer of ice. They were finally connected.

Her eyes sharpened and she infused every bit of energy and Aura she had into her sword. Light flooded the mixture of water, blood, and ice. A sharp CRACK split through the warehouse. Jagged icicle spiked forth, impaling any nearby Grimm and nearly skewering Ruby had she not been fast enough to dodge at the last second.

"Huff… huff," Weiss gasped for breath as she collapsed forward. Her hand immediately reached out and gripped onto the frozen surface to prevent her from face planting.

Where there was once a hole, there was now an enormous glacier, frozen with the numerous corpses of Grimm.

Her mind ached. Her body ached. So much energy and concentration overloaded and taxed her endurance. She wanted to throw up. Her body convulsed, trying to make up for energy loss and strain.

"WEISS!" she heard Ruby yell.

"Ugh… quiet," she groaned. Her head hurt enough without needing excess noise. Her vision blurred and she tried to focus her eyes.

And then darkness.

…

…

Weiss felt her eyes slowly fluttering open. Did she pass out? Twice in the same warehouse?

She was greeted to a sight of Ruby circling her and fending off the smaller Grimm. Ruby snarled dangerously at any that attempted to come close.

Upon noticing that Weiss was awake, the remaining Grimm decided that facing down a beast arguably more savage than they were for an easy meal was not worth it. They turned tail and ran.

"Ruby," Weiss croaked out, her voice weak from her exertion earlier.

Immediately, Ruby was by her side. "Don't worry Weiss, Yang and Blake are rounding up the rest of the Grimm," she explained, knowing Weiss would want to know what happened. She smiled, "You did it!"

Weiss looked over to see the giant sculpture of ice still standing. Considering its size, it won't be melting anytime soon. At least, there will be enough time to bring in more people for a proper sealing.

She noticed Ruby's worried expression and forced herself to stand. "I'm fine," she stated, trying to find strength in her voice.

She nearly collapsed again, but Ruby caught her.

"Don't push yourself," Ruby said worriedly. Weiss knew she was too weak to fight back at the moment and allowed herself to lean into Ruby.

She was warm.

Even with everything hurting. Even with the scent of death and battle around her. Ruby was warm…

"Hate to break the moment, but we have issues!" Yang shouted as she ran back inside with Blake.

"What's wrong now?" Weiss questioned, immediately pushing herself away and forcing her legs to walk forward.

Ruby hovered behind her protectively but let Weiss walk on her own, something Weiss was grateful for. She hated when others saw her as weak or lacking.

The scenery outside was near apocalyptic. Grimm ran rampant, even after the Yang and Blake exterminated as many as they could. Panicked screams filled the air as people rushed to avoid the onslaught. Buildings were thrown into disarray, marred by claw marks and fractured surfaces; a few already crumbled from the ensuing attacks. The Grimm that could climb used them to pounce on helpless victims and mercilessly painted the city red.

The public television displays were announcing safe-houses the citizens may use and assured people that the hunters were doing their best to stop the invasion.

"What… is this?" Weiss asked slowly, not believing what she was seeing.

"There's Grimm all over the city," Blake answered. "What we fought was only a fraction of how many breached through."

"How?!" Ruby fidgeted. Her senses were going haywire at the amount of fear and terror in the air. People were panicking, their terror and despair only served to bring even more monsters.

"… The map…" Weiss whispered. When they looked to her, she pulled out the map they took from the huntress' home. "We found this place because it was the next logical location on the map right? What if the other places had something to do with it as well?"

Strange sounds. Sounds from underground where there shouldn't be anything. Growls and snarls from beasts unfound. The idea wasn't that farfetched.

"You mean there might be more openings?" Yang asked aghast. "We barely took down this one!"

"Right," Weiss conceded. She was in no shape to deal with another fight. None of them were. Even Blake and Yang took numerous cuts and scrapes and their Auras must be nearly depleted trying to heal their wounds.

But they weren't alone.

Her eyes turned to Ruby. "Ruby, you're the fastest of us. Go to the CCT and explain what's going on," she told Ruby as she scanned the map with her scroll.

"I'm not leaving you guys!" Ruby argued. Her eyes flared that Weiss would even suggest she leave them alone now when they were in the most danger.

"We'll be fine!" Weiss huffed. "We don't have time for this. You need to warn everyone and tell them where the openings are before we're all doomed!"

"But! But!" Ruby futilely tried to fight back. She knew what Weiss was saying was correct. If the city fell, then they would all be overrun and she wouldn't be able to protect anyone then.

But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong leaving them behind like this.

"Don't worry," Yang reassured her with a clap on the shoulder. "Blake and I still got enough in our tanks for another skirmish. Doesn't look necessary though," Yang swept the area with her eyes. The only Grimm left were small fry that didn't pose too much of an issue when they're this scattered.

"Right, we'll head to the hotel and wait for you there," Blake confirmed. "We'll provide as much support as we can for city on our way."

Weiss finished scanning the map and made several notes on the various locations that might have been breached before sending it to Ruby's scroll.

"Get going! We'll be fine," she ordered.

Ruby hesitated. When her scroll beeped that she received a new message, she nodded. "Okay… but you better be careful!"

"Dolt," Weiss whispered, though she was certain Ruby heard her. "Worry more about yourself, will you?"

Ruby smiled a bit that Weiss still had some fight left in her, even while this fatigued. She crouched low and braced her legs. A large kick-up of cloud dust and petals and Ruby was gone.

The moment Ruby disappeared, Weiss felt her legs giving out and she collapsed onto her knees. Blake and Yang rushed to her, but she held up a hand to stop them. "Don't worry, just give me to time to breathe."

She was far more worried about Ruby. Ruby was fast. She only hoped her leader didn't speed off into any trouble….

* * *

**Extra:**

Jaune reflected on how the battle went. There were fortunes and misfortunes found on both sides. When the ground shook and people started screaming, he thought it was only an earthquake, if a bit unusual.

Then came the Grimm.

They wasted no time in fending off the Grimm and letting civilians escape. They were soon joined by other nearby hunters and the battle seemingly went well, though the tide of Grimm kept coming.

He nearly made the foolish mistake of closing his eyes when facing down a particularly large Ursa. Memories of when he fought one back in the Forever Fall Forest gripped his heart and he almost turned away in fear.

He heard Pyrrha echo in his mind, " Don't take your eyes off your opponent!"

It was one of their first lessons together when he used his shield to block, it would take away his vision. He learned the hard way how important keeping an eye on everything was during his sparring with Ruby when her petals obscured his vision.

He won't let himself take away his vision!

The moment he saw the claws descend, his arm moved up to intercept. His body flowed almost naturally as it remembered the movements from within the forest. The weight of the bear on his arm, it felt heavier than he remembered, but he stood strong. Feet planted, he spun upwards and cleanly decapitated the Ursa.

Confidence slowly started to build within him as he stared down his defeated adversary.

"Keep your head in the game!" Nora shouted at him as she bludgeoned another Grimm away.

Jaune shook his head and cleared his thoughts. There was no time to rest yet, and he only took down one Grimm when they were all fighting for their lives. With that, he charged back into the fray and slashed at as many Grimm as he could.

The public television displays around them kept them updated on situations all around the city, helping the hunters coordinate safe passages for the civilians while avoiding being pincered by the Grimm.

That was when he heard a familiar voice.

"Forget about the Grimm!" Ruby shouted from offscreen. "There are these holes they're coming from! You have to plug them up!"

"What the-?! You're not supposed to be here!" the anchor exclaimed as Ruby burst into the room.

"Listen! There's a map on my scroll that can help you find where all the Grimm are coming from!" Ruby dispensed with any greetings or needless words that could cause her to get thrown out.

Though highly unorthodox, they weren't going to turn away any help.

The anchor looked over the map and read through the notes that accompanied. "All hunter teams, report if you find any opening or breaches that corresponds with what is on this map," he called out as the background behind him was replaced with an image of the map.

Almost immediately, calls flooded the CCT with reports on openings.

"We'll keep everyone updated on this end. Hunters, please report if you manage to seal a hole."

With the word out and everyone having a clear target to focus on, things began looking up.

"I'm going to head back and see if anyone needs help!" Ruby said as she took back her scroll and ran off.

Jaune nearly smirked at how energetic Ruby is despite everything.

He turned back to his task at hand. Several other hunter teams had taken up arms near them and not only fended the Grimm back, but also managed to seal the hole with relative ease. There were no shortages of cars nearby so they threw as many they could at the hole. Nora jumped high above them and repeatedly smash the broken vehicles deeper and deeper down, wedging them and preventing them from becoming dislodged.

He couldn't shake the off feeling. Why were there holes that spawned out Grimm in the middle of the city? Why did Ruby know of it when they were going to check out an abandon warehouse? What did the map have to do with anything?

Once the fight was over, they moved towards the hotel to await their friends who would have more answers. There had been more than a few casualties, most of them civilians and over two dozen hunters were injured to varying degrees. The once pristine city was dirtied with blood and debris from the initial wave of Grimm before anyone was truly prepared. Still, had Ruby not warned everyone, the battle would have dragged on longer and longer as they tried to figure out how to stop the monsters.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were waiting for them in the lobby, holed up with a large group of civilians they helped. Though the fighting had died down as many of the hunter teams swept through and systematically eliminated any Grimm unfortunate enough to cross their path after the holes were sealed, the occasional stray Grimm would be more than enough to devour anyone not trained to fight them.

"Hello," Pyrrha called out to them with a smile. "Thanks to you and Ruby, they've reported that nearly every breach has been sealed."

"That's good," Weiss sighed. With a bit of food and some proper first aid, she felt a lot better than when she left the warehouse. "Did Ruby come with you?"

"Eh?" team JNPR looked at each other and then back to Weiss.

"She hasn't come back yet?" Ren asked worriedly. Something didn't feel right.

"That dunce is probably still out helping people," Weiss muttered as she opened her scroll. Everyone in the city had heard Ruby's announcement towards the end when she ran off. Her fingers quickly dialed Ruby's number and she waited.

And waited.

The scroll rang.

No one picked up.

"Huh?" Weiss looked back to her scroll. It said that Ruby's scroll received her call, but Ruby wasn't picking up. She shouldn't be fighting still, there weren't that many Grimm still around.

"Search where the scroll's signal is," Blake told Weiss as they all stood up and headed towards the door. The feeling that something is wrong sank deeper and deeper into the pit of her stomach.

Everyone felt it, but they couldn't put their finger on it.

"It's not too far from here," Weiss answered when she figured out the location. "This way!"

They rushed out and hurried down street after street. Pyrrha was instrumental in helping them navigate and pointed out shortcuts that let them bypass blocks at a time.

"Oh no…" Weiss whispered when they found the location the scroll was emitting from.

On the dark asphalt, Ruby's scroll laid in open view.

* * *

**Where oh where has little Ruby gone? Oh where, oh where can she be~**

**Hehe, we've been having a lot of fluffy detective shenanigans lately so I hope I depicted the battles well. Once the hunters caught on and started working in organized groups, even an army of small sized Grimm won't be enough, though the time it took them to mobilized meant quite a few casualties and hundreds of thousands of Lien in property damage. Hope I made the Grimm feel a little bit more dangerous and their actions carry a bit more consequences.  
**


	27. Wearing Masks

**Ahhh~! 350 alerts! I need to think of something, quick!**

**In the meantime, ready to find Ruby?**

* * *

Chapter 27: Wearing Masks

Wasting no time, everyone fanned out to search for anything that might hint to Ruby's location. No words were necessary, they all picked a direction and marched. Weiss made a beeline for the scroll, opening it and checking to make sure that it was Ruby's and not someone else's.

Against all odds, she prayed that the GPS was wrong. Against all that was right, a small, dark, and twisted part of her desperately wished that the phone belonged to some hapless stranger instead…

…

No… She found their numbers and Ruby's identification. A closer inspection didn't reveal anything else. No marks or blood or anything.

It may have just fell out of her pocket, as simple as that. But with everything that has happened recently, their nerves were too frayed to even consider that possibility. They must assume the worst and find her quickly. What if she fought against the Grimm and lost it in a struggle? What if she found a hole no one noticed and decided to stop it on her own? That would have been just like her, throwing herself in danger if it meant helping everyone else…

Each thought weighed down heavier than the one before and Weiss had to physically slap herself out of the spiral of hesitation.

No! Her eyes narrowed, her resolve hardened, her focus cleared. If Ruby was in trouble right now, she didn't need them fretting over her. She needed someone who will coordinate a rescue effort.

Dusk was quickly approaching. The orange rays had already given way to the indigo and stars. Searching for Ruby in the dark would be far more difficult.

None of them paused in the slightest if it took all night.

But a loud announcement interrupted them, "Attention all Hunters! This is a public service announcement! All hunters-in-training are to return to their schools. Mistral has declared a state of emergency! Repeat! All hunters-in-training are to return to their schools!"

"What?! They can't expect us to head back now!" Jaune cried out.

"Yeah, screw that!" Yang agreed and turned to continue her search.

"We still need to report to Professor Ozpin," Weiss pointed out, already reaching her her scroll. Surely they can ask to stay on extenuating circumstances?

She quickly dialed Beacon's network…

No tone. No service. She shook her scroll and glared at the number of bars. Full?

"Just what is going on?" she whispered. The day had been one long string of disasters and everything felt a little too nicely coincidental.

"Hey! What are you lot doing?!" an officer ran up to them, shaking her out of her thoughts. His face was stern and was most likely rounding up any straying hunters who haven't started heading back yet. "Where are your identifications?"

"We're searching for our friend who was separated from us," Ren calmly explained.

"Look kid, this ain't how it works. You heard the announcement didn't you?" he jerked his head towards the nearest public speaker. "Now if you're not full-fledge hunters, I need you to start heading towards the airport." His tone made it clear that he was in no mood for negotiation.

Yang growled dangerously. Her fists clenched and only Blake's hand gripping her own stopped her from engaging Ember Celica.

Weiss bit her lip. This wasn't good. They couldn't exactly go against the local authorities, but…

Leaving Ruby here was not something any of them could stomach.

She cast a look back to the rest of the group. Yang and Nora looked like they were ready to show the cop just what they thought of his authority, though their partners kept them in check. For now.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at her resignedly and she knew there wasn't an easy way out. Raising a hand to the authorities, as much as any of them were willing and able to, wouldn't solve anything. If anything, it would only make their precarious situation worse.

Thus Weiss, with a heavy heart, glanced back at the empty street and whispered, "Hold on for us Ruby… we'll find you soon…"

* * *

The ride back was in utter silence. No one said anything. No one had anything to say. Without Ruby around, it was as if the joys they each held was shuttered.

Weiss could feel the hanging guilt in the air. They all felt as if they had abandoned Ruby in the end, even if there was little they could have done without inciting a bounty on all of their heads for use of force against an officer.

Not that they didn't try everything they could until armed guards more or less ushered them onto the airship. Asking around proved futile. No one really knew anything, everything was too sudden and people were thrown into a panic. The government was trying to organize relief efforts, but even that was swamped with issues.

Weiss had been frantically trying, and failing, to connect to anyone who could have helped them. Anyone with any authority at all for them to plead their case and be allowed to stay.

Every number in Beacon and Atlas were unreachable, something they found everyone suffering from, though they could connect to each other in the city.

By the time they arrived back at Vale, dawn was approaching and Weiss looked out the window to greet the city below. She gasped and understood why communications were down.

The tall CCT tower stood framed in the distance and still darkened sky. Smoke billowed from the top floors like a solemn torch.

"What's happening?" Weiss whispered. Her voice broke through the silence and everyone gathered by the port window to watch.

Vale below them was in a similar state to Mistral. They saw rubble and debris lining the streets and the tell-tale signs of fighting. Scorch marks, deep grooves and smashed walls. Broken glass strewn haphazardly on store fronts.

The moment the airlocks disengaged, they hurried off the ship and headed towards Beacon. There were far too many questions and the dread in everyone's stomach became even colder when they entered the campus.

Lining the courtyards were small campsites littered with hundreds of refugees from the city. Though there were fewer injured than in Mistral, enough medical tents were set up that made them all worry to varying degrees.

"Oh, you're back!" a familiar voice called out to them.

Velvet and the rest of team CFVY walked up to them.

"Thank goodness you're all safe," Velvet breathed a sigh of relief before noticing their expressions. "What's wrong- Where's Ruby?"

"We need to speak to Professor Ozpin immediately!" Weiss interjected, not willing to let any distraction delay them even a moment longer than necessary.

Velvet was taken aback at how heatedly Weiss answered. From how grim everyone looked, she became very worried her underclassman.

"We're headed there as well," Coco said as she took charge and walked ahead. "Ozpin asked us to report on what's happening in Vale."

Neither side wished to have to repeat the same story twice and so silently agreed to wait until they were speaking with their professors, despite how everyone wanted to know what was going on.

Their trek was short and uneventful, most of the halls stood silent as all available hands were assisting with the relief efforts. The quiet eerily haunted them with just how much had changed in the last few days. Last time team WBY and JNPR saw Beacon, it was quieter than their first few months, but the air was charged with energy as students and professors bustled from class to class.

As they neared Ozpin's office, Blake noticed a familiar face.

"Oh! Sa-lu-ta-tions!" a girl with orange hair and green clothes greeted them. "I'm afraid you can't enter just yet. There is a meeting in progress."

"You…" Blake thought back to where she saw this girl before. "You were the one who helped Ruby out back then, right?"

"Oh!" the girl's eyes widened and a shine gleamed over them. "You know of friend Ruby? Ah yes, you must be Blake!"

She looked at everyone else. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

As everyone introduced themselves, Yang leaned over to Blake. "You know her?" she whispered.

"In a sense," Blake frowned. "You warned me Ruby was in danger and then took off!"

"I'm sorry," Penny looked down, her face filled with guilt. "I was called away shortly after and worried if Ruby was safe. How is dear Ruby?" she became hopeful again at the prospect of seeing her friend.

When silence greeted her, she looked at everyone's faces, trying to understand what wasn't being said.

"S-she isn't still hurt is she?" her voice became nervous, fretting that her disappearance towards the end of that night led to complications that affected Ruby. What if she was still in a coma?! Those burns were pretty bad…

"She healed up just fine," Weiss gritted out, noting Penny's audible sigh of relief. Waiting around wasn't going to get them anywhere, but they couldn't enter yet, so she might as well tell team CFVY as well what happened. "But she disappeared on our current mission."

"She what?!" came several cries simultaneously.

Before Weiss could say anything further, the double doors opened and a tall man strode out in confident steps.

Weiss took one look at his white jacket and graying hair to know who he is: General James Ironwood, headmaster, military leader, and a force to be reckoned with. What was he doing in Beacon?

"I disagree with you Ozpin, but in deference to our friendship, I'll stay my-," he spoke curtly and froze before the large group assembled in front of the door.

Weiss quickly stepped out of the way and everyone followed to make room. Their eyes tracked him like a curiosity and he shook his head.

"Like I said, I'll leave things be for now," he spoke as if uninterrupted and turned to Penny. "Come along Penny."

"Sir! Requesting permission to search for a friend!" Penny stood straighter and stared determinedly at him.

"Request denied," came the immediate answer.

"B-but! But!" Penny wilted and futilely tried to reassert herself.

"Penny," his tone quieted her. "You know that we will require your strengths soon."

"…" Penny's shoulders slumped as she resignedly had to agree.

"For the duration of our stay, you are to remain within the school, understood?" his tone never wavered, but Weiss felt the chill from them. They were… similar to a tone she was not fond of…

"… I… understand," she stated slowly. "I am to remain within school property." She looked up and cast an apologetic glance to Ruby's friends. She would like nothing more than to go search for her first friend ever, but with she couldn't just go against her orders.

As General Ironwood led Penny away, Yang called out to her, "Don't worry Penny! We'll bring back Ruby safe and sound and you can play with her again!"

Penny paused and flashed Yang an appreciative smile. All too soon, she turned the corner and disappeared with the general.

"So you were saying?" Coco asked Weiss, referring to Ruby's disappearance.

Before Weiss could say anything further, again, Ozpin called them in.

"Hello again teams CFVY, JNPR, and… RWBY," he paused as he looked over the group missing their leader.

Ozpin sat at his desk, his hands folded in front of his face, his eyes never betraying his thoughts. Weiss hadn't seen much of his office before, though green was the dominant color scheme. Above their heads floated large spinning gears, everything perfectly and meticulously aligned. As rude as it was, she thought it fitted more a chess master character archetype than the headmaster she's known for her short time at Beacon.

"First things first, I suppose," he began and nodded towards Coco. "Please report on the status of the city."

"Of course headmaster," Coco stepped forward, completely serious. "Damages to the city's infrastructure is negligible, due to Professor Goodwitch's quick intervention. Most of the holes were closed within the hour and a systematic sweep by the Atlasian guards eradicated the leftover Grimm. No casualties, though there were a few injured and most everyone who couldn't get to a safe house in time are placed on Beacon's grounds."

Ozpin nodded, welcoming the good news, though Jaune looked over to Coco and asked, "Holes?"

"Yes, Mr. Arc," Ozpin addressed him. "During your joint mission, several explosions occurred throughout Vale yesterday. We don't know why yet, but they opened up breaches in our defenses and allowed swarms of Grimm to assault the city."

Ozpin spoke calmly, though Weiss could see the muscles around his mouth tense with every word though he hid them well with his hands. No doubt he held himself responsible for the negligence of the city's defenses though there wouldn't have been much he could have done.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked pale and glanced over at Weiss.

That was her cue to go, she supposed. Her information was the most complete and organized out of all of them and she could hold her nerves better than they could at the moment.

Ozpin nodded for her to start her report.

She took a breath to steel herself and started from the beginning. "We were searching for the missing huntress while patrolling Mistral and found a map with certain locations of strange activities marked. Extrapolating this data we arrived at an old warehouse where, coinciding with the explosions, we fought a swarm of Grimm erupting from underground."

She let the information sink in. While Ozpin was still deathly silent, team CFVY were murmuring amongst themselves while trying to listen to whatever else Weiss would say.

What came next for Weiss wasn't easy.

"We… we fought back the Grimm and noted that the invasion may coincide with the locations on the map. Ruby was entrusted to take the information to the CCT to inform everyone."

Weiss gulped. Her mouth was dry from what she needed to say next and those who didn't know listened with bated breath.

"In the aftermath… Ruby went missing," Weiss took out Ruby's scroll and placed it on Ozpin's desk. "We tried to launch a search, but we were called back before we got far."

"S-so Ruby's still stuck in Mistral?!" Velvet exclaimed in shock.

"We didn't want to!" Yang shouted back. "It was either this or beat up every cop that would have come after us!"

"Why would-" Coco began, also unbelieving at the turn of events. Behind her, Fox and Yatsuhashi also wanted to ask.

"Mistral sent every hunter-in-training back," Ren stated, his tone sharper than any of them ever heard. Even his normally cool facade furrowed.

Tensions were running high along with stress levels from the ambushes. Even the calmest members of each team looked ready to set off at the drop of a pin.

"Enough!" Ozpin headed off the conversation before it could devolve further. "I apologize for being unreachable in your time of need," he bowed his head. If only he could send word, they would still be allowed in Mistral to find their missing teammate. "Mistral, like Vale, has declared a state of emergency, as this is the first time in decades that such a breach as occurred.

"As you no doubt saw upon entering the city, the CCT was also attacked," he explained. "However, we were not the only ones. Most likely, you were unable to make any calls in Mistral?" He looked to Weiss who nodded in confirmation. "Then it is very possible that the CCT in Mistral was attacked as well."

His frown deepened at the implications. While the local networks that extended to the city was left intact, Vale's CCT was unable to connect to the towers in other cities. That alone was their saving grace to allow swift information dispersion to the hunters already in the city.

Two cities attacked, two towers cut off from the connections of the world. If that was the case…

His scroll beeped as he typed several keys in rapid succession. Lights flickered and flashed off his glasses, all the while he held a solemn mask of neutrality.

Silence.

"Troubling," he murmured and closed his scroll. "I fear that we may not be the only ones assaulted. Atlas and Vacuo may very well be in trouble as well."

"Sir?" Weiss stepped forward. "Why were we called back? If relief efforts were to begin, would it not make more sense for us to be stationed where we are?"

"Astute observation," Ozpin nodded. "However, in such an emergency where communications are cut, all hunters-in-training are notified to return to their respective schools at once so that we may gain a better understanding of what happened and allocate resources more efficiently."

Just as they detailed the situation in Mistral, Ozpin will also receive information regarding Atlas and Vacuo once the students there returned. It was an old system that predated the communications towers; back when humanity didn't have the luxury of instant world connectivity and traveling on foot was dangerous from beasts and Grimm to the elements, messengers would be sent in droves to increase the likelihood that one party will make it to their destination.

"In that case, will you grant us permission to return to Mistral?" Weiss had learned enough of what she wanted. There wasn't much else to explain and she wanted to get moving as soon as possible.

Ozpin closed his eyes and remained silent.

"Sir!" Weiss exclaimed when it seemed like he would refuse. Why?! Their teammate, her partner… no, her friend was missing!

"I will not lie; I am hesitant to send you back," Ozpin answered heavily. He recalled the unease he felt when he sent them on the mission in the first place. Away from his safety. Exposed to the dangers of the world. A part of himself silently, and Glynda vocally, warned that the danger signs were all too present.

And yet this was but another regret in a chain that weighed down his mind and soul.

But when he was halfway ready to reject Weiss' permission, he looked at the group. For all their worries and fear for their youngest friend, their eyes burned with a determination he rarely saw in others. It had only been a few short months at best, and yet Ruby's friends were already willing to go so far to search for her on a moment's notice.

To reject them now would be to deny their unwavering loyalty.

"Permission… granted," he agreed slowly, still questioning the wisdom of his decision.

They needn't be told twice, Weiss turned on her heel and disappeared before Ozpin could even blink. Everyone else followed along, already discussing plans on how to more efficiently search.

As they wandered down the hall, Glynda passed them en route to Ozpin's office. She saw him frowning and listened to his reservations regarding allowing them to continue their search. Once again, the misgivings they shared surfaced.

"I am against this," Glynda warned once more. She didn't feel right allowing them to search for the missing huntress in the first place when they wouldn't have guidance from a senior hunter. Now they were going back?

The unsettling feelings that there were forces lurking beneath the surface returned from when Ruby first applied for the mission. She had tried to reason with Ozpin that they should be placed on another mission, but he believed that they needed the field experience and that it was within their capabilities to complete. She had to agree from that standpoint, though it made her wary and decided to assist Ruby with the initial logistics.

Now she watched as they must march back to the battlefield to find their leader.

"I agree Glynda," Ozpin sighed. "But would stopping them be advisable? From where I watched, had I not consented, I believe they would have left tomorrow regardless."

"I suppose at least now they have official permission to do so," Glynda grimaced. "We don't have enough hands as it is, else…"

Ozpin nodded sagely, fully understanding what she wanted to say.

…else they would have left and personally searched as well.

* * *

It took them a night to reach Beacon, it took them another half day to return. Weiss wanted nothing more than to hit the ground running, literally, and search every crevice for Ruby.

However, Coco wisely suggested that they all take the day to rest. They hadn't unwind after fighting, immediately made a round trip, and found that the state of the world could be in turmoil. Plus, with the sun beginning to set in a few hours, chances of them finding Ruby are slim at best.

"But still a few hours of searching," Weiss muttered, though she saw the concerned looks her friends gave her and gave in.

Contrary to their nights previously, the room was dark and quiet. Ruby was always messing around in some way or form right before bedtime; something that Weiss strongly believed helped tire the energetic puppy out. When they all tucked in, a cursory "Goodnight" was spoken to everyone, but it lacked the warmth that usually accompanied it. Perhaps it was just the fatigue taking its toll on everyone, but Weiss couldn't help but shiver under her blanket.

Weiss wished she could say that morning fared any better. Waking up cold, grumpy, and still sleepy was an already bad start. At least with their plans already laid out, they could head out immediately after breakfast.

With everyone split up with their partners, Weiss felt odd being the only one without. Had this been a few months ago, she would have welcomed the loneliness… no she might have even said some acidic remark about finally getting some peace and quiet. Now? She felt… vulnerable.

"Let's get a move on!" she called out to them while shaking away the thoughts. The sooner they found Ruby, the sooner she can rest at ease.

"Right! Everyone have their pictures?" Jaune asked to make sure.

With Ruby's basic profile copied onto every scroll, they hoped that someone would have seen Ruby and lead them in the right direction. With the city in chaos in the aftermath of a battle, trails left behind could easily be disturbed. Better to rely on witness testimonies instead.

As soon as everyone left, Weiss felt the coldness surrounding her again.

"…seriously?…" she muttered to herself as she left the hotel.

Was she already so dependent on Ruby that just a bit of alone time made her feel weak and cold like she was in the past? Memories of middle school rose and she had to quickly clamp down on them.

…

No….

Not dependent.

Not dependent, she kept telling herself.

She was still far more capable than Ruby in many aspects. She could continue even without the cheery girl.

It was just that… without Ruby around, everything seemed a bit more dulled and grey.

Weiss didn't realize it before, but Ruby's excitability rubbed off on everyone. Watching the world through wondrous, shining eyes with a nearly infantile innocence and sharing those feelings with everyone around her. Ruby may have had her faults, but the one thing Weiss relished was the charm with which Ruby approached even the most minute and inane in life.

The mask that she wore that suppressed her emotions and kept her from seeing the joys of the world. Ruby somehow took it off without her noticing...

And now she wasn't here anymore.

Weiss looked around the street. Already, people were starting to rebuild and move on from the shock of yesterday. Children played in the streets as school was closed. Even the roadside stands have returned since they didn't lose much in the way of merchandise and took full advantage of kids hungry for treats.

A creperie caught her eye and she remembered how only a few days ago Ruby was enjoying one with Yang and Pyrrha. When they told her the story, she was exasperated, partially from her confrontation with Blake earlier, but a part of her was… wistful and envious that she wasn't there herself.

Against her better judgement, she walked up and ordered one. Blueberry and yogurt, a refined mix if she was to be so bold.

Cold and sweet.

And yet utterly tasteless when she realized she was eating by herself.

An utterly inane and positively stupid idea came to her. It would never work and she would look like an idiot to everyone around her… but…

She held the crepe aloft and called out, "Hey Ruby! You want to taste this crepe with me?"

A sudden noise made her jump.

* * *

Weiss' eyebrow twitched.

"So why are we back at the hotel?" she glared at everyone.

Jaune shrugged, "Yang just messaged everyone to meet her back at the hotel ASAP."

Weiss had received the memo. The shrill ringing of her scroll made her nearly drop her treat in the process. She still didn't understand why she thought Ruby would have shown up if she made a food offering. Clearly, she was not thinking straight…

The door burst opened as Yang barreled in, knocking Weiss out of her stupor.

"We might have found something!" Yang shouted, face red and out of breath.

Blake followed more calmly, though silently. She immediately leaned against the wall, still deep in thought, relegating Yang to inform them.

"So we were going around asking everyone if they saw Ruby," Yang gesticulated, whipping out her phone for emphasis. "And then I said maybe we should put up 'Lost Ruby' posters. And then we asked these two kids. And then-"

"Yang! Calm down!" Weiss shouted, in no mood for her dragging on.

Yang took a couple of breaths and graciously accepted the cup of water Yatsuhashi offered her.

Once calmer, she began her story anew:

She and Blake wandered through the streets, asking around if anyone saw Ruby. Nobody saw her, despite her red cloak glaring in the gray cityscape. Everyone was too panicked. No one really worried or remembered such details while they were trying to save themselves and their loved ones.

On the verge of despairing, Yang heard a voice.

"Ah! It's you!" a childish voice called out.

She looked around and saw two children, an oryx boy and otter girl, who rushed up to her.

"You were with the big sis who saved us!" the boy remarked.

Yang thought back and tried to remember. They vaguely stood out to her… Ruby helped them with getting a cat out of a tree…?

Wait… saved?

"She saved you?" Yang asked.

"Uh-huh!" the girl nodded excitedly and produced a card. "We made this for her!"

Yang opened up the card to see a childish crayon drawing of Ruby fending off a large and scary Beowolf while the two stick-figure children huddled together.

Yang felt her throat dry up. This was it! This was the clue they needed!

She knelt down, eye-leveled with the kids. Reigning in her emotions and forcing herself to be as calm as possible to not scare them, she slowly asked, "Please tell me what happened."

"W-what's wrong miss?" the boy could tell from her change in demeanor that it was serious.

"We… we haven't been able to find her," Yang admitted, her head bowed slightly. "We're all worried about her, so if you can tell me anything, anything at all! Please!" Her voice practically begged them by the end.

The two children looked at each other for a moment and nodded.

…

During the invasion, they hid as quietly as they could.

"Don't worry," the boy whispered to his fearful friend. "Stay quiet, and they won't find us…"

Hiding underneath an apartment stairwell, he felt her sniffling slightly and tightened his hug.

When the explosions occurred, they ran over to see if anything interesting was happening. Curiosity overtook their sense of self-preservation and they came face to face with beasts they have only heard of in bedtime stories.

Dread. Fear. Absolute terror.

Before any of the creatures could catch wind of them, he grabbed her hand and ran. Instincts kicked in and he zipped around, looking for any area that could hide them. Someplace small, dark, shielded.

The stairwell was covered and he hoped that it would stop those things from finding them.

Some kind of announcement was going on. He couldn't remember nor cared what it said. It's been nearly an hour since the explosions and they still couldn't move from that spot.

"…hic… hic…"

"Shhhh…." he shush soothingly, hoping to ease his friend's sobs. He couldn't blame her. He was scared too.

But his parents always told him that boys shouldn't cry! If you see someone crying, then you have to be strong for them!

GrrgGgrrl

His heart nearly froze when he heard a low snarl.

Peeking out from the gaps between the stairs, he saw dark, furry feet padding along. The wolf like creature's nose sniffed the air, no doubt sensing for any nearby prey.

He looked away and focused on muffling the sniffles as best he could. He pressed her into the crook of his arm held on tight. His eyes clenched shut, focusing on her breathing and listening for the footsteps to go away.

Eventually, he couldn't hear them anymore. Looking out once again, he saw an empty street. Like a passing shadow, the creatures left.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Big mistake!

SnrrrlllNSLR!

The familiar sound reached his ears again, and without waiting to find out what was making it, he bolted out from under the stairs with his friend in tow.

Hot on their heels was a large Beowolf, easily four times their heights, bounding after them.

They couldn't outrun it. Its stride covered three of theirs and with his friend nearly paralyzed from fear, running was not an option.

He could always leave her behind… she was only slowing him down…

He cast one look into her terrified and tear stained face.

…

Whirling her behind him, he stared down the beast.

"W-what are you doing?!" she screamed at him. She was only running because he pulled her along. Without him, her feet took root.

"Keep running!" he shouted back.

He narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and lowered his head. His horns were nowhere near grown. They were pointy stubs at best, and not even that pointy. But that won't stop him from charging down this stupid wolf!

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed and charged forward. What was he hoping to accomplish? Buying more time was the best he could do. Maybe get its attention while she gets away.

But he needn't do that because a flash of red intercepted the wolf and tore its head off.

In a spray of red blood and petals, he watched as the wolf was thrown back from the force of the impact. A girl he saw a few days ago stood up with claws drenched in red that matched her flowing cloak.

"Are you two okay?" she asked worriedly as she made her way over.

"Y-yeah," he whispered, not fully comprehending how close he was to being killed.

With the immediate threat annihilated, his friend rushed over to him, swinging her arms and smacking him in the head, all the while screaming, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

Unfortunately, the sounds attracted the others. All around them, Grimm of all sizes encircled. Wolves. Bears. Boars. Crows. Even a few that he couldn't put an animal to. They stood on two legs with a strange balance.

The taller girl shuffled them behind her as best she could, retreating slowly until their backs were literally up against a brick wall.

"W-what'll we do?" he whispered to her.

"…" She doesn't answer. Her eyes stayed glued onto her enemies at all times. To even blink, to let them out of her sight for even a fraction of a moment could be the difference between life and death.

One of the wolves lowered its head. It charged forward with a howl.

Not even two steps and its head rolled away on the ground. The girl was already by the next Grimm, taking down as many as she could. Traveling in a semi-circle around them, she fought to keep as many as she could at bay.

But for every monster she took down, another charged forward. They came all at once, instead of one at a time. Only their fallen bodies served to slow them down enough that the girl was able keep up with their numbers, taking the chance to slay more and more.

But even that wouldn't be enough. As the Grimm evaporated after being slain, the perimeter of the circle became smaller and smaller. The Grimm slowly encroached upon the area that she could defend.

One managed to sneak through, setting its sights on them instead of the more dangerous target.

He watched in horror as it opened its mouth full of jagged, glistening teeth. The girl was too far away to help them!

ZAP!

Electricity coursed through the corpse. It fell in a smoldering pile, the scent of ionized air wafted lightly.

"Looks like you could use some help," a cocky voice greeted them.

They all looked over to see a group of three boys wielding weapons. The one that stood in front had blue hair and a glaive that crackled with electricity.

The girl took only one instance to look, and already her attention was back to the monsters at hand. Not waiting for any cheesy one liners or anything that could distract her from the Grimm.

The boys rushed into the fray as well. Pincered from two sides, the monsters were slowly worn down. And yet more kept coming.

The fighting pushed them back, slowly inching their way down the street to the intersection. The girl gritted her teeth, realizing what this meant. A four way intersection meant that they have four avenues of attack. Once surrounded, they will be harder pressed to defend.

"Hey you!" the blue haired boy called out. "Take the kids and go already!"

The girl spun around, killing another Ursa in the process. "But what about you?"

"Heh! We'll handle things here, right guys?!"

His teammates shouted back in confirmation.

The girl waited for the boy to nod once.

And then everything was a blur.

Before they realized it, they were in the back of a covered van. The remains of the lock on the door was scattered on the floor. Five large gash marks lined where the lock used to be.

The girl looked left and right to make sure they would be safe. "Don't worry, stay here and stay-!"

Before she finished, a Beowolf landed on her, jumping from atop the van.

Distracted by their safety, she was unprepared as it bit into her shoulder, bringing forth a fountain of blood and a pained scream.

She reached back and clawed its head off, but before she could even get up, she was beset by a pack of wolves. They bit into her arms and legs, tearing away flesh and bone. Each drew blood and she screamed even while trying to get away.

They wanted to help her, but seeing the savage scene froze them.

A shot rang out.

One wolf slumped over dead.

Another shot.

Another one bit the dust.

They watched as a burly man rushed in, screaming at the top of his lungs while unloading shot after shot into the pack from his rifle. Once close enough, he started attacking them with the butt of his weapon, cracking through skulls and throwing away the carcasses. With their attention so focused on the meal, he easily dispatched them before they realized what was going on.

He looked down to the girl below him. Her eyes were bleary and glazed. Her limbs were torn and bleeding. Left like this, she would definitely die. Even getting her immediate medical attention was not certain to save her.

"Oi! Kids! Help me out here!" the man called to them as he bent down and picked her up gingerly. She winced slightly before losing all consciousness.

"W-what are you doing?" the little girl questioned.

"Getting you all to safety," he explained and placed her in the back of the van. "Keep her still as best you can until I get us to a safe place."

As he went to the front of the van to jumpstart the vehicle, they looked down to see skin restitching across the surface and muscles regrowing underneath.

"That so?" he muttered when they told him as the van revved to life. "Heh, still might be best to get her medical help. Don't worry, I know some good people," he grinned to them using the rearview mirror. They saw his sharpened canines and realized what he was.

"The White Fang never leaves a Faunus behind!"

* * *

**Extra:**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jaune exclaimed. "She's with the White Fang?!"

Yang nodded. According to the kids, once her condition stabilized enough, the man dropped them off back home as they asked because their moms would worry. He said that he'll take her to a facility that will treat her better than the stupid ones in the city for humans.

"So now we find the White Fang," Ren reasoned. "Any ideas?"

"Uh…umm…" Velvet slowly raised her hand. "I… could try to infiltrate as a member…"

"No!" Coco shot down the idea immediately. "That's way too dangerous. I've heard once you're in, even death doesn't get you out."

"But we have to try something!" Velvet exclaimed. She was scared. Of course she has heard of those rumors. She has watched as Faunus from her own community joined and she never saw them again… she wasn't sure if she wanted to…

But as scared as she was, how scared must Ruby be? All alone, surrounded by strangers…

"It might take me a while to dig up any information, but!" Velvet clenched her fists together and willed herself not to cowardly shy away. Ruby needed her!

"We don't know where the White Fang is hiding," Weiss pointed out. "As much as I hate to say it…" she looked apologetically at Velvet. "I think you might be the only way we can find out."

"No," Blake spoke up, her first words since coming back.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Yang asked heatedly. "You got a better idea?"

No one liked the plan. Yang got that. If she could have pretended and joined, she would have volunteered herself. But Velvet was their best chance at finding the next lead!

Blake just walked pass her. Her face completely set neutral.

"I mean 'no'," Blake repeated as she rummaged through her luggage. "It's way too dangerous to even consider trying to infiltrate the White Fang. Especially for Velvet."

Velvet shivered at the tone.

"It'll leave a mark on her forever. Besides…"

Every movement Blake made was deliberate. She walked over to the window and unlatched it slowly. Her hand reached atop her head and hesitated only for a moment.

_No going back now… _she mentally whispered. Her resolve must be strong enough for this.

…_for Ruby…_

Her iconic bow drifted slowly to the ground. The soft fluttering of fabric against the wooden floor was deafening from the silence of revealing her secret to them. She turned to face them and they froze.

A white bone mask laced with red lines. Grimm.

"I already have a key in."

* * *

**So we kinda know where Ruby is... at least who she's with.  
**

**Been holding back Blake's Faunus reveal until this point since I think it meant a little bit more if she chose to reveal it herself instead of just blurting it out in a heated argument.**

**Fun facts: Zwei was supposed to be Weiss' partner and they both reflect on how similar/different Ruby meant to them, completely unawares of the others' thoughts. Couldn't resist the introspection moment with Weiss and a chance to further her development and emotions.**

**What will this lead to next? Find out next time!**


	28. Infiltration

**Everyone seem excited for the White Fang.**

**Well now the machinations come to light.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Infiltration

Blake bit back a curse as she continued to type away. Her head was throbbing and the glare from the computer screen on her mask and eyes were not helping in the slightest.

Immediately after showing the face of Grimm, she leapt out the window before anyone could say anything. Disappearing into the streets was easy for her; she had plenty of experience.

That was one week ago.

Why?

Why did she leave her friends behind?

Because once she realized what she just did, fear gripped her heart. She thought she was ready. She thought she was prepared for their reactions, whatever they may have been. Fear. Disgust. Hatred. Prejudice and betrayal. She braced herself for whatever they may throw at her.

And yet when she looked into their eyes from the mask slits, she couldn't face them anymore. She couldn't let herself trust them. Not when she was hurt before. Not when she could be hurt now.

She was gone before the shock and surprise from their eyes could turn ugly.

Her face was already covered and she wondered what kind of face she was making underneath when she fled.

_Heh_, she thought ruefully. The mask dug up more than just nostalgia for her it would seem. It also dragged up the insecurities and isolation she thought she had finally let go of and long since buried. Wounds she had thought long since healed.

The sound of clicking keys paused as she dragged a thumb across the smooth cheek surface of the mask. Small nicks and chips marred the otherwise smooth white surface, a testament to how long she had kept the mask. Each one had a story, each one had a memory, each one had a regret.

Even now, she still remembered when she first received the mask, clean, polished, and unmarred.

How long ago was it? Years definitely. She was still a kitten when her old friend and mentor, someone who brought her into the White Fang and almost raised her and taught her all she knew, handed her the facade.

"Here, a present for you," his voice drifted from her memories.

The silly mask was far too big for her, she thought. It dwarfed her face and she couldn't even see out the eye slits. Trying to secure it was futile as it kept sliding down comically. Why was it even Grimm like? Not so much scary as silly.

She understood the significance though. Strength. Solidarity. Individual Grimm can be easily taken down. But they stood together and became a force that all of humanity had to recognize. Her childish naivety had only seen the light in mankind's darkness.

"You'll grow into it," he laughed as she pouted. "We're looking towards the future of the Faunus," he explained. "So here's something to look forward to as well."

He was right. She did look forward to it. She took those words to heart and swore to live by them. She wanted to attain equality and justice for the Faunus. She longed for the day when the mask would fit her and she would stand proudly beside all those who fought for what was right. Her brothers and sisters in all but blood.

But somewhere along those lines, something changed. Something went wrong. The masks no longer stood for the positive qualities found in adversary; they became the very darkness that haunted living nightmares.

Humans called them monsters, thus they will become monsters. When did she first hear that? Did she even understand at the time? Probably. The child had to to grow up eventually. She just… wished those young and bright eyes continued to see the wonders of the world for just a bit longer.

The rallies and protests became attacks and sabotages. Peaceful talks gave way to violent uprisings and assaults.

And sadly, they made more changes than ever.

Humans finally started to acknowledge them. But not out of respect, only fear. They stopped trampling upon the Faunus, not because they understood equality, only retribution.

But as much as she acknowledged how much they have influenced, she couldn't avert her eyes to the terrors they committed… no, that she committed.

The mask fitted her face better than she realized. Her skills were tailored to the shadows, to saboteur and misdirection. As time passed, the number of missions she took grew; the weathered mask, the scars left behind, became a testament to how much she contributed to the cause.

But innocent bystanders were hurt every time they took action. Innocent bystanders… like the little lost kitten before she joined the Fang. Children who lost their parents, parents who lost their children. Human and Faunus, it didn't matter. A human life lost was not acknowledged, a Faunus life lost was a 'casualty'.

It took her a long time to come to terms with it; she tried to justify it as long as possible, sobbing quietly into the night as she tried to justify the sins she had committed. The Fang, her family, was no longer who she had known. They had changed… or perhaps she had changed. Either way, she couldn't go on hurting others like this. As much as she owed them, what they were doing was not right.

She tried to bring it up before. She was reprimanded harshly and accused of inciting treason among the ranks. It was only by 'his' intervention that she escaped punishment. But even he was perturbed by her change in attitude. Keeping an ever closer eye on her, she finally realized just what it meant to be a White Fang.

Like teeth, they were to stand shoulder to shoulder, awaiting for the neck of humanity and tear without mercy the moment the command was given.

Her belief and trust in them was already shaken. It was only a matter of time.

…

"What about them?" he had callously asked when she questioned about the safety of the crew members on a train they hijacked.

That was the breaking point, she supposed. No… she already knew. Her mentor, her friend. He now walked a separate path from her. So there was only one thing left to do…

"Goodbye," she whispered as she cut the connector between the train cars.

She watched with sad eyes, his figure drifting away. He could have easily made the jump. Even if he was caught off guard by her actions, she knew him well enough to know that his composure would not have been shaken so easily.

Did he let her go?

She wanted to believe that he realized her conflicting emotions. Loyalty to the Fang; loyalty to herself. She wanted to believe he was the reason no one came after her in the following months. She wanted to believe that somewhere deep down inside, he understood like her: that indiscriminately hurting everyone for the sake of justice was no justice.

She wanted… but truthfully? She couldn't.

She had left the Fang, she hid her identity, she found another path she would take: a huntress.

Why? She still wasn't very sure. She had simply followed the train tracks at the time, lost and not wanting to be found. But when she saw Beacon in the distance and how the hunters took down Grimm in order to protect not only humans or Faunus, but everyone, she decided that maybe she can start atoning for what she had done.

And in these past few months, she found more joy and happiness than she thought was possible. She had friends who trusted her and fought alongside her. She had a leader who she considered a sister. A kind, loving, optimistic sister who she would throw away everything for to find again.

So she threw away everything. The organization she spent so long to extricate herself from, she was once again a part of. The friends she carefully hid her identity from as to not lose them, she openly declared her past and they were lost to her again.

All for Ruby.

That was one week ago.

The moment she stepped out the window, knowing how the White Fang operated helped her immensely in finding leads. In fact, she technically started before Ruby even went missing.

The first day she patrolled Mistral with Yang, she surreptitiously watched for signs as Yang went around searching for any locations they could shake information from. While Yang was good at getting information upfront, Blake excelled at gleaning information from even the most minute details. It helped when she already knew what she was looking for.

The White Fang held many bases of operation in multiple cities. That was how they acted so omnipotent, how they made their presence known through multiple communities simultaneously, and why they were so hard to pin down. Rallies for eager initiates were posted around the city, if only one knew how to interpret them. Posters, graffiti, some were even bold enough to be inserted into newspaper ads.

There were many different signs: a certain color, a certain symbol, keywords. Each had different meanings and combinations. Secret codes that only someone already in the White Fang would trust with a potential member. Blake knew them all by heart.

Of course, there was always the possibility that a sign just appeared that way through pure coincident. A crossword puzzle with "White Fang", "rendezvous", and "theater park" was more likely to be a joke than anything else, or possibly to throw off pursuers.

No, the second part of the system was to cross-reference with other signs. When a rally was to be soon held, certain signs would go up in numbers. It was easy to find when and where the next one was held and slip in as a member.

The rally occurred on the fifth day after she left and was quite small; the attack on the city must have shaken up many Faunus along with humans, though there were surprisingly more than she would have anticipated. The old parking garage they crowded in was filled with Faunus of all ages. Everyone cheered at how many Faunus were saved during the breach and swapped stories of their kin.

Everyone was given a mask upon entering. They were plain and grey, covering their faces to give a sense of solidarity. The masks reminded them that they were not dog Faunus, or cat Faunus. They were just Faunus. They removed all sense of inherited prejudice to remind everyone that they had to stand together as one if they were to fight against all of humanity.

Blake stood out as a senior member, denoted by her mask. She could have easily went in without one and picked up a blank mask, but she needed the influence that came with rank, as much as the notoriety would have endangered her.

Lying about recently moving to Mistral and not knowing where the base was, she played the game of intrigue. She knew enough about the systems and hierarchy of the White Fang, but she had to tread cautiously to not let anyone catch wind of her. She couldn't be sure how many knew her or of her, though it couldn't have been too many she hoped. Still, she won't take that risk. A pseudonym here, a convenient lie about why she hadn't contacted the Fang yet there, and she had the information she needed.

It certainly helped that she outranked the rally leader and told him the correct protocol for a member to find her way back to base using the chain of command. As an agent, she specialized in missions whereas he was only part of the recruitment division.

A base on the outskirts of Mistral. The next meeting was for true members of the Fang, not initiates, regarding recent events and what they planned from there, set at the end of the week. She had a strong suspicion Ruby would be there if she was taken to the nearest base, but simply bringing Ruby back would be a waste of opportunity.

So she had an idea. An utterly stupid idea that could get her in more trouble if she messed up.

The rally leader accosted her as she was leaving, offering to treat her to a drink to welcome her to Mistral.

She coyly declined, asking him where the establishment was and promising that if her business for the day concluded early enough she might head on over. He practically drooled and quickly wrote up the name of the establishment and address. No doubt he was going to spend all night there if he had to at the prospect of her potentially showing up.

Of course, she was already planning on going, but not to drink. First returning to a cheap motel she rented, she made sure to rest up and ate her fill. Dried bread, jerky, and water. Simple foods that would not risk an upset stomach nor give her hunger pangs in the middle of the night. Just in case her plans ran late, she stowed a bit more food and two flasks on her person.

She approached the bar the rally leader had shown her by way of rooftops, getting there a few hours before the sun went down. Scouting out all available entrances and exits, luckily there were only two: the front and side entrance that led to an alleyway. Perfect, she smirked.

She picked a spot that was sheltered from the wind while still giving her clear view of both entrances.

The waiting game began.

She eventually saw him enter the bar, no doubt waiting to see if she would keep her word and show up. She had to admit, he was quite gullible. A little too naive for his own good.

Well, he was probably having a better time in there than she was out here. Though sitting in the lee of the wall, the chilled air still nipped at her. Dusk approached and the temperature dropped rapidly. She had to tighten her jacket around herself to keep warm and she rubbed her gloved hands together and breathed softly into them to shake off the frigidity.

She should have brought a heater, she complained to herself. Cats, like smoke, liked warm and high places.

After one in the morning, she saw her target finally leaving the bar on wobbly legs. Did he indulge that much while waiting for her? If so, it would only make things easier. From the way he meandered, she was surprised that he didn't actually stray into the road and become roadkill.

This would be helping him then, she self-justified as she took out Gambol Shroud.

She followed him closely, always within viewing distance but always outside his perception. The few people still out at night naturally avoided him. It wasn't long before she saw her chance.

Alone. Dark. Right in front of a desolate alleyway.

Blake threw forth Gambol Shroud and the ribbon swung around a street lamp. She tugged to make sure the line held and jumped off the roof. Her momentum careened towards him, her legs outstretched like a trapeze artist to slow her decent.

"UWAAAAHGH!"

She unceremoniously kicked him into the alleyway with a deafening crash!

No one heard a thing as she expertly flicked her wrist and Gambol Shroud's ribbon returned. No one was around.

Nevertheless, she cautiously walked up to him, making sure to stick to the shadows in case he was still conscious.

Not a chance. The impact knocked him out, the momentum knocked him into a pile of garbage. The bags softened his landing, so at least she didn't have to worry about any concussions or major injuries.

She quickly went through his pockets like a common thief.

Wallet, scroll, even his clothes she carefully handled with gloves as to not leave any residue that could be traced back to her. Finding his White Fang identifications, she pocketed those and scattered everything else on the ground. His scroll she precariously balanced on a drainage grate. She felt a bit apologetic for getting him in trouble, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She felt even sorrier for what she was about to do next.

Retrieving one of the flasks she brought along with her, her nose wrinkled at the strong scent of cheap liquor. One would think a minor would find it difficult to obtain alcohol, but despite laws in place to regulate possession and consumption, one only had to know the right channels. It didn't hurt that Blake can be quite resourceful, though she had the sneaking suspicion that Yang somehow outclassed her in this particular regard.

Dribbling some on his lips and trailing down to his shirt, she made sure to pick where the splatters would make the most sense. To make the scene complete, she dragged over a few more bags and garbage cans. Carefully arranged, his body propped up against the week's refuse and half decorated in it, Blake took a step back to admire her handiwork.

…

There. The easy conclusion to come to was that he got too drunk and tripped in a deserted alleyway. With his possessions scattered about, no one would even think twice that his White Fang id went missing. That should give her at least a day or two before he reported it.

By then, she would be gone, hopefully with Ruby in tow.

But for now, she stretched and yawned slightly. A tiring day. She hurried back to the motel, intent on getting some sleep before proceeding onto the next leg of her operation.

The end of the fifth day easing into the sixth. Blake's head hit the soft pillow, nowhere near as soft as her own back at Beacon she regretted, but she was lost to the realm of consciousness immediately.

….

….

….

Morning came with a groggy Blake. Her eyes blearily looked out the window to see the orange skies, but her body felt heavy as lead.

A cold?

That was bad. She wouldn't be able to move as efficiently and her senses would be dulled. Curse that rally leader and how he made her wait in the cold so long!

She winced and clutched her head. Strong thoughts were a definite out for now.

Weakly grasping her scroll, she tried to find a more precise time…

What?… According to her scroll, the orange sky was actually nearing eight in the evening….

Which meant she slept the entire sixth day away…

"Ugggggh…" she groaned, and was unconscious once again.

….

Morning came with a slightly better Blake. At least she could move now and the world wasn't spinning anymore. Breakfast and brushing up felt even better!

Her head still hurt and she winced at the bright light and bustling city noise. Still, she had a mission to complete today and she had already wasted enough time.

Originally, the plan was to infiltrate yesterday and get Ruby if she was there. If not, proceed to find any information she can about Ruby's whereabouts. Things would have been simpler and considerably less dangerous yesterday since there wouldn't be too many White Fangs hanging around.

Unfortunately, her sudden illness placed that on hold and she was now forced to carry through her plan while surrounded by potential enemies.

A part of her longed for the friends she had left behind… for her partner who promised to watch her back...

No! Not right now! She was alone. She had been alone before. She had completed solo missions before. This was no different!

She couldn't afford to split her thoughts right now. Her splitting headache already did that.

Instead, she headed out towards the hidden base. Once she learned of its location from the rally leader, finding it was an easy task. Entering was even easier.

In the outskirts of Mistral, far from what one could call civilization and bordering on the wilds infested with Grimm, a lonely base stood. It was old, most likely a relic from a war no one remembered. Numerous steel plated buildings stood in varying states of dilapidation, worn asphalt had cracked under the open sun. Hidden away from the nearby city by the thick forest that cast everything under its canopy into shadows.

No one in their right mind would willingly go this far out, even for patrol. Without the safety of the city walls, Grimm attacks outside were dangerous enough for even the most fool-hardy.

But the White Fang didn't see it that way. They wore the masks and chose to become monsters. Why should they fear monsters then? The Grimm made better security than anything else against foolish wandering patrolmen and meddlesome hunters.

Blake didn't care either. Once she learned of the proper path to take to reach the base, it wasn't even a full ten minutes walk from where the first tree stood. No doubt the White Fang had already taken measures to ensure a safe path for their own members, something to deter any wandering Grimm.

Two guards were stationed outside, stoic and imposing and ready to gun down any intruders; though once they saw her higher ranked mask and confident stride, easily made way for her.

Thank goodness she was able to hold that composure for the entire trip inside; she collapsed against the metallic wall and breathed heavily as soon as no one was looking. With her condition compromised, she had to act quickly.

First order of business, find the central information storage. Every base had some kind of storage for sensitive information, keeping track of how many Faunus, members or not, and daily proceedings for posterity. For small rallies, pen and paper was a common method as it was easy to dispose of if it ever got in the wrong hands, but once a rally leader returned to the nearest base, the information was transliterated into data and stored to track how many prospective members to expect in the coming months.

That was thirty minutes ago.

Thirty minutes ago she found the central computers used to store the data and started to peruse its memory banks. Getting in was not hard. To avoid suspicion, she used the rally leader's identifications to log in; however, she had to draw on old memories and bits of her own id to access some of the more restricted files.

Now she was glaring at the screen as the screen glared back, the harsh light made the dull thrum of her head grow ever increasingly worse.

If it wasn't the headache, the information made her want to throw up.

Dust. Mines. Explosion. Breach. Grimm. Destruction. Revolution. Counterstrike. Operation. Simultaneous. Shut-down. Isolation. Rescue. Heroes.

Her head swam with the words drifting across the screen and she gritted her teeth as she came to realize the conclusion of what happened.

The Dust stolen over the last half-decade, the mysterious noises coming from underground, the recent attacks on the major cities. Everything was meticulously planned out and efficiently carried out. Even the glimpses caught on camera during the Dust robberies were accounted for; they wanted the world to look back and realize exactly who struck and strike fear into the hearts of realization.

Their master plan was needlessly complicated and so convoluted, she had to give them props for sheer audacity if not insanity.

First, they were to stockpile as much Dust as they could. This not only provided them with more resources for later on, but would deny the same resources to their enemies.

Second, the past few years were spent digging tunnels and laying train tracks underground for their initial blitzkrieg.

Third, using the Dust and railways, they will destroy sections of the tunnels to allow Grimm to infest and eventually lead them directly into the hearts of the major cities. Every city. Simultaneously.

Why?

To show that nowhere was safe. To show that the Fangs were already at humanity's throat. To show the unstoppable tide of destruction that will soon follow. To show that the monsters humans made them out to be have truly joined monsters into their ranks.

The assault on the cities served multiple purposes. Aside from being a show of power and preemptive strike, the jamming of communications forced the cities to split resources to try and figure out what was going on and slowed relief efforts.

For humans.

The White Fang was already well prepared, their agents infiltrated the cities before hand and set up points where they could easily help any escaping Faunus. Once saved, these Faunus painted the White Fang in a positive light, as an organization that was well prepared to risk life and limb to help their fellow brethren.

A twisted sense of justice and hero-complex. They incited the need of rescue to take credit for the rescue.

Blake couldn't wrap her head around what she was reading. There was just too much and not enough time. Instead, she hooked up her scroll and downloaded as much as she could.

This was far bigger than she alone can handle, she realized with a nervous gulp.

This was the Fang that she once followed?

When had justice and reason turned to retribution and madness?

How many humans and Faunus lost their lives the day of the breach? How many more will lose their lives in this crusade for "equality"?

As the files finished downloading and she erased all tracks of her infiltration as best she could, she looked at the time on the scroll and saw that it was nearing when the assembly would take place.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. She had wanted to complete this before the assembly took place so she would be able to freely roam and search for Ruby. Yesterday was out, so she arrived early today, but it would seem she wasn't early enough.

Leaving now would be too suspicious.

She would have to join the assembly and listen to the day's topic.

It was something she already knew. It was something already written in the files now stored on her scroll.

The aftermath of the breach… and their next step: war…

* * *

**Extra:**

Blake gritted her teeth at the bustling noise of the congregation. Faunus of all types and sizes jostled around, waiting for the branch leader to arrive on stage at the front of the large atrium.

A few had came up to her to talk, especially when realizing her mask was of higher rank.

They immediately left her alone when they quickly realized she was in no mood to talk. Her scathing comment about how underwhelming the new recruits were made them realize their place. For once, acting like Weiss helped, she supposed ironically.

Unfortunately, as the minutes dragged on, she felt herself feeling slightly more and more ill. The headache wasn't getting any better, she didn't have any medicine to even alleviate the pain even slightly, and worse of all, she was starting to come down with the sniffles.

She wouldn't have been surprised if the accursed corgi was able to ambush her from behind, all the while yelping at the top of his lungs.

Thankfully, the branch leader approached the stage and stood in front of all the Faunus.

"Greetings my brothers and sisters," his voice echoed grandly. "Our recent operation has met with resounding success! A feat only accomplished because of your capable hands!"

A resounding cheer erupted, forcing Blake to close her hands around her ears.

"How many Faunus-kin were saved because of your intervention?!" he questioned.

An even louder roar!

Blake bit back a retort. Partially because she was in no condition to retort, but she already knew that they were behind the breach. If they wanted to save people, maybe they shouldn't be releasing Grimm into a city populated by innocents?!

The question was… did these Faunus knew? She wasn't able to ascertain just how sensitive the information was and how it was disseminated through the ranks.

Ugh… it was no use thinking like that now. What was done was done, and she certainly couldn't change their thinking.

"On that note, even we have taken a few casualties," the leader continued, his voice a bit more somber. "Despite all of our preparations, our brothers and sisters have been wounded to protect the countless innocent lives! A choice I am certain they would not hesitate to take again if given half the chance!"

Murmurs of approval rippled through the crowd. Solidarity between the Faunus was the one trait that no one denied.

"But they were not the only ones to fight back. We have reports from all around the world that our kin, those sympathetic to our cause have risen up, more en masse than ever before, and reached out to lend us their aid!"

He held up a hand to hold their cheering for a moment.

"And so with great pleasure, allow me to introduce one such individual who has helped us out immensely this past week," he gestured to someone off the stage and waited.

"Hi everyone!"

Blake's eyes widened.

She knew that voice… she knew that voice! A voice she hadn't heard in a week. A voice she relished to hear, and dreaded hearing at that exact moment.

A little wolf girl, young and innocent, happy and cheerful, stood at the front of the stage slightly behind the leader. Both arms waved back and forth widely to greet everyone in attendance.

* * *

**Well there's Ruby. What sort of wacky hijinks could she have gotten up to this time? **

**I hope this Blake centric chapter answered a few questions and showed how she transitioned from wide-eye idealist to the more cynical cat we know today, hehe. Next time... let's see what happens to Ruby?**

**On another note, some of you might have noticed I started another RWBY story called "Sinking of the White Rose". Ironically enough, a White Rose story, go figure. It should be shorter than this story by a wide margin, and I don't plan on interrupting the schedule for Wolf Love. Got to keep up some kind of schedule or this story will never finish, haha. So go give it a read if you'd like.**

**As always, I love to hear back from you and I'll see you next time. With more cute Ruby hopefully.**


	29. Infirmary Interim

**Sliding Scale of Idealism vs Cynicism?**

**We'll find out in these next two chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Infirmary Interim

Dark. Cold… Huh?

Ruby struggled. Her arms wouldn't move. Her legs were stuck.

Didn't something like this happen before?

Power… it was like all of the power from her limbs were taken from her…

Last time it was like swimming in a sea of darkness. Now it was like sinking in a sea of darkness. She couldn't even struggle, but strangely? She didn't feel scared. There was no agitation in her heart, even though she knew something was wrong.

She closed her mind and reached out for the familiar presence that always lurked in the shades of the forest. There she found her other self, licking wounds that scattered about her arm.

Strange… why weren't they healing?

Her other self must have sensed her as well, because she immediately stood and raced off into the forest. Ruby watched her go and drifted back to her own self. She'll be here soon. She'll save Ruby from this strange darkness… soon…

…

…

"GAH!" Ruby exclaimed and breathed harshly when her head finally breached darkness.

She took in several shuddering breath, each labored and pained as if her chest was constricted. Last thing she remembered was someone bodily dragging her up. A faint face had appeared, though she thought it looked a bit like her other self pulling her out of the water.

Odd that her limbs were so sluggish. She put as much power as she could into her fingers and she only barely managed a twitch. What was going on?

Something was off with her body. Something… something… not what… when was it?

Her mind drifted back. The sensation was similar. She was certain her body was paralyzed like this once. But when?

Back. Further and further. Beyond the trees and brush, back to when she wasn't Ruby.

Just… a wolf.

Memories crashed into in her mind and she gagged at the sudden influx. Sensations, sounds, scents, taste. Vertigo. Senseless noise that interfered with her own senses and nearly made her pass out.

Through the haze of confusion though, she saw glimpses of what her other self went through. A time before she was the apex predator. A time when the young pup barely bared her fangs.

Deathstalker. As big as she was, it had chased her down during a foray into the deeper ends of the forest. She tripped repeatedly on the slippery roots and entangling growth while the scorpion's spindly legs nearly glided along. It was only through a desperate sense of self-preservation that she clawed her way through the brush, ducking into a ditch and stealthily escaped through its blind spot underneath its belly.

But she had not escaped unscathed.

Its golden stinger merely grazed her arm, but that was enough. The toxin seeped into her skin, burning flesh and nerve alike. Absorbed by her bloodstream, it made its way through every crevice of her body.

That's right… she couldn't even tell if she made it back to her cave. At that point, the poison had attacked most of her nerves and shut down most functions.

So how did she survive?

She kept that question as she dove deeper and deeper into the memory to understand what her other self did.

She remembered the fear of death. The desperate will to live. Hands and feet, arms and legs were dead to the world and her. She was all but blind as her internal organs were slowly being liquified. But her heart beat ever faster.

Faster. Faster. FASTER!

As much as the poison kept attacking her cells, her blood crashed through, ripping it from her body in an unrelenting deluge.

Faster! She had to heal faster!

The toxic blood was quickly eliminated, flushed out of her system. She remembered biting into her wrists and severing veins and arteries to bleed out faster. Her marrow churned out more blood, her bones burning in the process. But it didn't matter.

Her body was only doing what it was supposed to be doing: ridding foreign material.

Eyes snapping open in the present once again, she realized something was indeed wrong with her body. Something was in her that wasn't supposed to be. That was why she felt heavy!

But realizing and doing something about it were two completely different things. Her other self might have known how to do it, but all she could do was wait for the process to be completed.

Time seemed to tick by forever. Without a clock, without any means of measuring the passage of time, she could only try to differentiate one moment from the next in her mind. A long, slow, and arduous wait of about five minutes.

Perhaps it wasn't that long, but in her mind it sure seemed like it!

Nevertheless, with enough of her system cleaned out, feeling and strength returned to her slowly. First fingers and toes started flexing, then her limbs shook when she tensed them. Another five minutes and she was able to prop herself up and crane her neck achingly to look around.

Beds and beds. White linen sheets and metallic frames. It was a scene she was very familiar with.

Ruby nearly groaned, wondering why whenever she came to it was in some kind of infirmary. She supposed it was better than the alternative though. A small wistful smile appeared on her face despite it all. Before coming to Beacon, she would wake up alone and cold on the hard cave floor. She was lucky if she found some soft brush for bedding, but even then they couldn't compare to the fluffy fluff of warm sheets and her pillow.

She could almost hear her other self scoffing at how pampered her life was now, though Ruby was quite certain that her other self didn't mind the softness in the slightest. If anything, she was more liable to sleep in the comforts more so than Ruby.

Now more properly awake and her body feeling lighter, Ruby looked at her arm to see tiny tubes stuck into her skin. The doctors back at Beacon also did this to her. They were itchy. The tubes, not the doctors.

So she did what she did back at Beacon: she reached over and ripped them out.

Blood flowed down her wrists and she frowned as the punctures in her skin didn't heal immediately. It took a moment for the holes to fill up with pinkish flesh before the skin shifted and overlapped the wound.

Strange. She could feel the flow of energy and Aura within her. This wasn't like back then when she denied her other self and her healing weakened. Something inside of her was probably still slowing her down.

"Oh no!" a voice reached her as she looked up to see an old man rushing over with a worried look. "Your drip's come loose!"

He reached for the tubes that she carelessly dropped to the ground, but she just shook her head. The guy must be a doctor. They were always so worried when she ripped out those tubes and seemed to panic when they saw her bleeding. A bit silly, but she knew they were only worried about her.

Her mouth opened to speak, but only creaks escaped. She realized just how parched her throat was. Her hands instinctively started to massage under her chin to stimulate saliva and ease the cracks from her sudden attempt to speak.

The man looked at her strangely before going down the room and grabbing a bottle of water for her.

She greedily gulped down the quenching water, each swallow invigorating her body as whatever was in her system got diluted.

"Thanks!" she beamed at him, wiping away stray droplets on her lips with the back of her hand.

"You're welcome," he said slowly, still not sure what to make of the strange girl in front of him.

She took another look around the room. There were people in the other beds, some better or worse off than she was. She could smell the blood and wounds in the air. Quite a few looked pretty bad. Their wounds were everything from torn skin and lacerations to nearly maimed limbs. Children, adults, and elderly were all here. Only a few beds remained unoccupied and she could count them on one hand.

"So where am I?" she asked. Her danger senses weren't ringing so whoever they were, they couldn't be that bad.

"Ah! You're in the Mistral Branch base of the White Fang," he explained helpfully. "We found you during the attack two days ago and brought you here to treat your wounds."

The memory snapped back at her. "Are the kids okay?!" she nearly shouted. She remembered trying to protect them, but was ambushed by Grimm. After the fight earlier and her rushing around, she was so tired. Her senses were dulled and her guard dropped enough to be taken out so easily. She grimaced. Had this been in the wilds and there weren't anyone nearby, she would probably have died.

"They're fine, they're fine," the man chuckled. "The one that brought you in said he dropped them off back home and to tell you since you'd probably be worried."

"Phew~" Ruby breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back into her pillow. She was just happy that they were safe.

Two days. That was what the man said. She had been asleep for two days… wait! Her friends!

"I have to get going!" she shot up and tried to roll out of bed. Instead of gracefully landing on her feet, her entire body slowed while she increased the torque, her limbs moving out of sync with her mind. Her face crashed painfully onto the tiled floor.

The man rushed over and helped her up, grabbing a couple of tissues from his pocket to stem the nosebleed.

"H-hold on, now! You're in no condition to be moving around yet," he helped her back to the bed, though she sat with her legs dangling on the side. "You lost a lot of blood so we had to do a transfusion."

"What's a…t-trans-fusion?" she sounded out. The doctors always used long and complicated words the she didn't really understand.

He held up the tube that was stuck in her arm earlier and her eyes trailed upwards to see a bag of blood hanging from a hook. "A transfusion is when someone lost a lot of blood and we have to replace it. It's a bit complicated because if we use the wrong blood type, the body would reject it. Well, we tested your blood type and this was the match," he explained casually.

Oh. So that was what was slowing her down. She didn't understand what blood type meant, but she did know that she wouldn't want someone else's blood in her. Her body was probably still trying to flush out the remaining blood, seeing it as unneeded.

She smirked. It really was unneeded. How often had she bled out? She thought it was just natural though. A meal and good night's sleep was all that it took to replenish whatever she had lost.

Still, even if she had to take it easy, she had to get back! She had to know if her friends were okay!

"Okay, okay," the kind doctor helped her up. "I'll walk you to the exit if you're absolutely sure you'll be okay."

"I'll be okay," she stated determinedly with a smile.

As they walked down the halls, Ruby looked around in wonder and asked the doctor about the base.

"As you know, we're the White Fang. When the Grimm breached the city, everyone fell into a panic and while the hunters moved to exterminate the monsters, we played our role to protect our fellow brethren. We sent out as many hands as we could to find those that needed protection."

His voice became hard and cold, "Because if we don't, no one will."

When they neared the exit, Ruby watched as the doors burst open and several Faunus wearing matching insignias rushed in. Some pushed beds with wheels, others slung cots between themselves. Each one had an injured Faunus carried down the hall she just came from.

The doctor's face was grim. More and more patients were unloaded, one after another. This had been the norm since two days ago and he wasn't sure if they could afford to continue at this rate. There were just too many, and even with everyone helping out, they didn't have enough hands to help everyone.

Regret… Ruby could sense his regret as he listened to the pained cries and whimpers of those still conscious.

"But we couldn't protect everyone," the doctor said sadly as he watched the procession. "Even now, we're still digging out those who were buried under the infrastructure." He sighed, turned around and started to head back to the infirmary where he was needed. "Please ask someone here to drive you back, I have patients to attend to. Good day, miss."

Ruby watched him go. A part of her really wanted to return to her friends. A part of her desperately said she needed to head back now!

But a part of her couldn't just leave these people here.

They were suffering and they needed help. The doctor and everyone carrying the patients looked weary. They looked so tired. But they were still giving everything they've got!

Something resonated in Ruby. They were helping people.

"Please wait!" Ruby shouted as she ran up to him.

"Hm?" he turned around to see her already standing in front of him.

"I want to help too!" she declared.

"What? I thought you needed to find your friends?" he blinked almost comically.

"Right now, there are people hurt in front of me," her eyes blazed with determination. "I can't just leave them when I can make a difference!"

He blinked some more, not sure if he was hearing her correctly. "Well… I won't turn away any help bu-"

Ruby snapped to a salute, "Medic Ruby, ready to move out!"

Seeing her smile, a serious yet joyful expression, he couldn't help but feel inspired again. A renewed energy to help those who were injured as if the weariness from earlier was just a passing cloud.

"Alright, then," he nodded. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

As he quickly found out, Ruby only knew the most rudimentary of first aid. Anything worse than small cuts and bruises she didn't know how to fully handle. More often than not for large cuts that required bandages, she comically wove enough to be mistaken for a cast. And regarding bones that needed to be cast… the less said the better.

Still, her infectious good cheer was more than enough to keep her around. Aside from feeling energetic whenever he saw her trying to help, the patients in the room also reported feeling better when she attended to them. Be it as simple as bringing a drink or complicated as triaging new patients, Ruby zipped around with a smile.

Quite a few of the patients even asked her to help fluff their pillows, something Ruby sighed with mock exasperation but did so regardless whenever she didn't have someone else needing her more in order to keep everyone happy and comfy.

By the time the day was coming to a close, the doctor looked down at his notes to see more patients treated in a day than ever. Everyone in the room was as comfortable as they could be. He even had enough time to take a bit of a nap; other volunteer hands could help incoming patients and would wake him if needed, though he always tried to be awake as long as possible to help as many as possible.

And the one who made this possible? The little flower that brought a smile to everyone and worked so earnestly through the day?

He found her asleep with a little poetry book by a young boy's bedside. The beds surrounding them had other children; no doubt she was reading to them so that they could sleep.

The thought brought a smile to his face and eased his mind. Ruby understood well. Physical aid only went so far. The body was quite resilient, Faunus constitution tended to be even more so. But mental and emotional wounds were far harder to heal.

Ruby kept the atmosphere relaxed and happy, even when there were those in pain. Her small and simple actions to keep everyone happy were what made things possible. Fluffing pillows, bringing drinks with a smile, even reading bedtime stories to the children. She reminded them that even with everything so down, one can still smile and help others.

There weren't enough beds, some of the later patients had to be placed in cots and even later patients had to be laid out on little more than folded blankets or mats. Still, he carefully took away her book and shifted her into a more comfortable position. At least she will not have a crick in her neck when she woke up the next morning.

Once satisfied with his work, he stretched and found his own chair. Today was a good day he decided. How many lives have they helped? And for once, he looked forward to the oncoming day of patients.

...

By the time the doctor awoke, Ruby was already rushing around and helping people by bringing them water and toothbrushes.

"Morning!" she greeted as she rushed out of the room.

He raised an eyebrow to one of the volunteer hands who explained to him that when she woke up, she asked if they had any toothbrushes and other supplies. When they explained where the supplies were held, Ruby rushed off and managed to secure them somehow from the guards with a toothy grin. She handed them out to everyone and told them that they were with the White Fang so they should definitely brush thoroughly.

The doctor smiled. Yes, the small actions that kept semblance of patterns of daily life helped to calm people down. In his years, children especially found changes to daily life hard to cope with, such as waking up in an unfamiliar room. Having something to remind them of times before the situation eased them immensely and he watched as Ruby returned with more toothpaste and rallied the little ones into synchronous brushing.

"Brushie~ brushie~ brush~" she sang with her mouth foaming up and the younger kids joining in.

While everyone was having fun, a low growl entered the room, rumbling the air and shaking the walls, "What's going on here?"

Through the metal door entered a tall and bulky man. He wore the distinct white vest uniform Ruby had seen throughout the base, but his demeanor and walk showed that he was someone of authority. A confident stride that showed he meant business, solid and loud steps that he feared nothing.

"Oh, Leader!" one of the volunteer hands greeted.

He nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Ruby.

"Are those supplies from the emergency storage?" he questioned in a deep voice. His beady eyes glinted at Ruby. She couldn't ascertain his thoughts, but did his furrowed brow meant he was glaring at her?

Ruby gulped nervously. Did she do something she wasn't supposed to? He said emergency storage, so maybe she did something really bad? What if they needed it later?!

While she was fretting, he looked over her with a critical eye. Everyone remained silent, breath held.

"GAHAHAHA!" a laugh erupted from him. "Good to see they're finally being put to good use!" The room nearly shook at his volume.

"Huh?!" Ruby squeaked at his sudden outburst.

"What are you doing here?" the doctor questioned him, exasperation in his tone but not much more.

"I wanted to make sure we had enough supplies for everyone," the leader explained. "Seems like we have enough, but I should probably grab what I can on my next run."

He clapped Ruby on the shoulder, nearly knocking her to the floor. His hand could nearly engulf her entire head and her instincts told her to run before he could test it.

"I don't think you're a member… You've been helping around here?"

At her meek nod, he let loose another laugh. "Hah! We need more kind souls like you!" He looked straight at her to fully convey his next words, "Thank you."

Simple and sincere.

He turned and left as quickly as he arrived. The aftermath was the only indication that he was ever there. The doctor hurried over to help Ruby up from where her legs gave out.

"Ah, sorry if that was too overwhelming," the doctor apologized. "He can get a bit too… boisterous."

"N-no," Ruby said shakily. "Do you know him?"

"More than as a leader? Yes, he and I go way back," the doctor smiled sadly. "He's always been like that. Loud, unruly, and always looking out for those around him."

Ruby nodded. "You called him 'Leader' so is he in charge?"

"You could say that," he chuckled. "Despite being a branch leader, he's been tirelessly going back and forth into the city to get us as much supplies as he can and bring back as many people as he could save." His voice became sombre and his eyes dulled for a moment, "Ever since he lost his wife and daughter…"

Ruby bowed her head in respect.

Noticing the sullen atmosphere, he quickly shook his head. "Well, enough of that! We still have work to do!"

"R-right!" Ruby exclaimed and set to work again.

But throughout the day, Ruby's movements slowed. She still greeted everyone with a smile, but everyone could feel it in the air. Contrasting to the her from yesterday, her smiles always seemed to have a lingering concern underneath the surface.

By day's end, Ruby was worn out even though she wasn't nearly as energetic as yesterday.

The same routine continued the next day, and the next. Ruby helped out but every passing day she lost a bit more of her luster. Her presence still made a difference, but nowhere near the capacity of the first day.

Thankfully, as the week drew on, less and less patients were added and many of the ones from earlier in the week were helped home.

By the fifth day since Ruby started helping, they didn't have any new patients.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked while putting away supplies, though he knew the answer as well as why.

Ruby frowned, almost about to lie and say that she was. But she knew she wasn't.

She missed her friends. As fun as everyone was around her, she missed the closeness she once beheld. She worried if they were okay. She left them right in the middle of a fight. The entire city was a danger zone; she should know, she ran through some of the most densely packed Grimm infestations.

She still remembered how tired and injured they were. How exhausted they were after that gambit to freeze the Grimm in place. Did they make it out okay?

"You've done plenty," the doctor reasoned with her. "We'll miss you, but we can handle things from here. Don't you think its time to head back to your friends?"

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away and slapped her cheeks.

"My friends are strong," she whispered, more to herself than anyone. "My friends are really strong!" her head shot up and nearly glared at the doctor. "They're waaaaay stronger than me! So they'll be fine!" Her voice cracked near the end. She knew she was just desperately saying that. She was trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Be that as it may, you're still worried aren't you?" the lumbering voice of the leader drifted over. He looked at her sagely, "Keep your friends and loved ones close… because you never know what tomorrow may bring."

"I-I know," Ruby's ears drooped with her. She tried to be strong. She tried to believe in her friends all week. She even tried to call them whenever she had time, but her scroll was lost and she never remembered any of their numbers.

"Well, it's good then that you can go back tomorrow," the leader shrugged. "Everyone still here seems to be well enough to be sent home tomorrow."

"Heh! If it means lil' Ruby can get back to her friends faster, we're all ready to go tonight! Right guys?" one of the patients with a broken leg called out.

A cheer of agreement resounded in the room, nearly bringing tears to Ruby's eyes.

"HAHA! Not tonight, though. Get some rest and I'll escort you back to Mistral myself tomorrow," he promised her with a smile. "Before then though, we're having a little rally to pump up moral and show just how much our hard work and planning has paid off. I'd like it if you can show up for a bit so we can thank you for all the help this week."

"T-that's not really necessary," Ruby answered. She helped because she helped. She didn't need to be thanked for doing what was right.

"Nonsense! If you can, consider it one last act of good for us: you'll be a shining example, you'll give hope to the rest of our organization that no matter what we do, there will be kind souls like yourself who understand and will help us through our troubling times."

"…" Ruby hesitated. "…Can I really help everyone just by being there?"

"Of course," the leader nodded. "I can even name you honorary member. I'm sure everyone will be happy to know they have such a kind sister in the ranks."

Ruby smiled a little. Just a little bit more, and she can see her friends again. It was tomorrow anyways, and she can still help make people happy in the meantime.

She grinned up at him. "Okay!"

After all, her teeth were really white…

* * *

**Extra:**

And so that was how Ruby found herself at the rally the next with so many Faunus. Their scents all jumbled together and she couldn't even tell one apart from another. One reason was the strange masks they wore. She hadn't seen those masks during her time in the infirmary, but now that their faces are covered, she felt a bit of fear.

Silly. They were the same people who were with her the entire week!

Maybe they just really liked Grimm? Ruby did have to admit that the monsters had a power that was almost envious. Even if she inherently disliked them, that doesn't mean everyone else did too. Maybe they even had a reason for wearing them.

But everything that Ruby went through that week was unknown to Blake, who saw her precious leader standing beside the branch leader.

"Our newest honorary sister, Ruby Rose!"

Like a young child, she waved her arms back and forth as widely as possible.

Blake bit back a curse.

No, no. Things were still fine. All she had to do was wait until the rally was over and then go up to Ruby and take her back. She could explain that they were teammates and that Blake had been searching for Ruby all week.

As long as nothing unexpected happened to make the situation worse.

And then something unexpected happened to make the situation worse.

The doors burst open and a Faunus rushed in, waving something overhead. Blake felt her breath hitch and she hurriedly made her way through the crowd to get a closer look.

Myrtenaster.

One hand held aloft the rapier. The other held a long cord.

A sharp tug.

Weiss was pulled in, stumbling from the force. Hands tied behind her back, blindfolded and a cloth gag around her mouth. A bruise was forming on her cheek and Blake saw a small trail of red running from her lip to chin.

The Faunus ran up to the stage, waving Myrtenaster and shouting, "We've captured Weiss Schnee!"

* * *

**Well that happened. And that sets up the confrontation in the next chapter. Oh boy...  
**

**For all intents and purposes, the White Fang really does want to help the Faunus... and only the Faunus... and they just don't care how many they have to hurt in the way as long as they feel like they're helping out all they can. Such a twisted sense of justice.  
**

**On a separate note, we haven't had cute, helpful Ruby in a while so I hope this chapter brought a bit back, haha. Also, in celebration of upcoming St. Patrick's Day, here's another cute and fluffy holiday with Ruby. "Let's Luck Ruby!" can be found on my author's page.  
**

**As always, thanks for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. See you next time!**


	30. Isolating Ideology

**Here we are!**

**The confrontation at the White Fang.**

**Oh man, this story has surpassed 250 favorites and 400 followers! And the last chapter just sort of exploded in reviews which made me smile. Glad to know everyone is interested, especially in how Ruby will deal with this. Thank you everyone and I hope you all enjoy how everything unfolds!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Isolating Ideology

Noise.

White noise.

The buzzing, the murmur. The crowd. Her mind.

Ruby stared in disbelief at the figure in front of her.

Who.. was this?

She looked like Weiss. She smelled like Weiss. In the confusing cocktail of Faunus scents, her human scent stood out even more strongly. Ruby's nose twitched at the familiar fragrance; after so long without, Ruby wanted nothing more than to tackle Weiss and breathe in her fill, if only to sate the longing.

But… who was this?

She couldn't be Weiss. Weiss was strong, proud, and unyielding. The person before her stumbled blindly as the rope jerked her forward. She wasn't even resisting. Resignedly following along, the once high and mighty heiress kept her head down low.

Why was Weiss here? Why was she tied up… and bleeding?!

From the mixed signals and her disbelief, Ruby hesitated. What was only a momentary lapse to her, during that time, the Faunus leading Weiss dragged her captive onto the stage in front of the leader and everyone else.

The leader leaned down and listened to a few hushed whispering.

Bits and pieces drifted to Ruby's ears, a soft and feminine tone, "… found her… patrol… knocked out guards… and disarmed her…"

That snapped Ruby out of her mind. Something happened and Weiss knocked out some guards?

Ruby didn't understand what was going on, but that just meant she needed to ask Weiss.

The moment Ruby took a step forward, the leader grabbed the rope and pushed Weiss to the front of the stage.

"Brothers and sisters! Look who have decided to grace us with her presence!" he announced grandiosely, though everyone already knew. "Weiss Schnee, heiress herself!"

Loud booing resonated in the room, echoing off the walls and shaking her heart. Ruby nearly flinched from the sudden tremors. The anger. The disdain. The negative emotions that instantly filled the room from Weiss' mere presence.

The air seemed to distort around her, gagging her as it became thick with resentment. Her eyes shifted to the mass below and she was reminded of the terrors of the dark woods.

Grimm.

Bony masks, lined with red. Empty eyes that concealed their thoughts underneath. Unquenchable hatred against humanity.

For a moment, Ruby couldn't distinguish them from the monsters.

Only their shouts drew her back once again.

"Kill her!"

"Humiliate her!"

"Make her suffer!"

Their resounding cries were only fueled more and more, each rallying hundreds of agreements.

The leader only fanned the flames. He continued to incite their emotions, "How long have we been trampled underfoot?!"

"YEAH!" The crowd stirred like a hornet's nest agitated.

"How many of us have lost our loves and lights because of her family?!" he snarled dangerously, eyes blazing with hurt and anger.

"YEAH!" Their voice grew stronger and more unified.

"It's time to return to justice!"

"YEAH!" The last and final cheer cemented their thoughts and their fury turned upon the bounded girl.

The leader raised his arm, his fingers coiled and tensed, his fist ready to strike. He will not deign to use his weapon on such worthlessness. She is less than the Grimm they fight against. He will break her bones and tear her flesh. He will bleed her out.

Only once she knows of the pain and suffering they have endured for far too long will he allow her the reprieve death. And only a slow, agonizing one at that.

His hand descended and struck the first of many blows.

CRACK!

A sharp scream of pain pierced the room, silencing everyone else.

Everyone froze.

Ruby clutched her hand as blood dribbled between her knuckles. With Weiss tied up, she couldn't pull Weiss out of the way in time, so she did the best she could and intercepted the punch with her own fist.

Through her tears, she blearily looked up to make sure Weiss was untouched.

Weiss was, though she struggled against the ropes harder than ever after hearing Ruby. The once quiet and resigned captive twisted and pulled to desperately free herself. Her muffled cries begged that Ruby was okay.

Ruby sighed in a relief. Weiss was fine. She wasn't hit.

She looked down at her broken hand; the remnants of shattered fingers and knuckles started to realign themselves, though she winced at the sharp jolt when she gingerly twitched her thumb. The split skin healed over to keep from bleeding out, but it will take a few more minutes to fix the internal damage.

"W-what are you…why?!" the leader stared at her in shock. He hadn't meant to hit her. Even after hearing about her swift healing from his doctor friend, he remained skeptical.

Why? Why had she defended the spawn of the Schnees?!

"W-why… did you want to hurt Weiss?" Ruby returned, sounding out her words slowly. She could sense the agitation in his heart. His rapid pulse, the way he looked at her. From her lower angle, she was able to see a glint between the eye slits.

Incredulity… and wariness.

Ruby felt it in the air as well as she slowly stood up, making sure to firmly place Weiss behind her. Everyone's eyes were on her. The prickling sensation of danger nipped at the nape of her neck, her tail bristled at the unwanted attention.

Gone was the friendliness she had grown accustomed to. The stares at her were now cold and alienating. She shivered at how quickly the mood had shifted.

"Step aside," he ordered her lowly.

"Why do you want to hurt Weiss?" Ruby asked again, this time with more strength in her voice. Feet planted firmly shoulder-width apart, she stared him down.

She didn't understand what was going on. There were too many things happening. And she's finally met with Weiss again after a week! Why was everyone so angry?

"Surely you know why?" the leader sized her up, not quite sure what to make of her new attitude. "That is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company… the largest corporation enslaving Faunus."

"What's en-enslaved?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Hmph!" he snorted derisively. "Proponents and supporters would argue they receive wages, but only the minimum in truth while being forced to work in hazardous mining conditions deemed unfit for… humans," he snarled the last word as if it left a bad taste on his tongue.

"P-propo… huh?" Ruby shook her head. He was using complicated words, but the complicated words weren't important.

Her mind raced to understand what the issue was. Faunus were… treated unfairly?

Something deep inside told her that was wrong. No, it was right! But the problem wasn't that simple.

Something… something more here…

Her confusion was readily seen on her face, as the leader sighed.

"You really have no idea of the bad blood between us, do you?" he asked, more weary than anything. "Of what the Fang truly represent?"

"I… don't," Ruby admitted. She was fairly certain the topic came up in some of her classes, with Professor Oobleck probably since he taught history. While she tried her best in class, history was not a topic that particularly interested her. The books used long and complicated words that flew above her head when she read them, and because history was a chain of events, understanding the material required understanding the context of what happened generations before.

But did she want to?

A part of her wanted to say no. The wolf warned against it. It had no need of useless and trivial information of the past. What was done was done. There is only the present and the yet to come for the wolf.

Another part of her also shied away. The light, the innocence. She could sense how everyone was reacting to their conversation and… she worried if she learned what they all knew… would she start to think like them?

Will dark hatred be borne from her heart like theirs?

…

And yet… she understood that if she didn't learn of their history here, she wouldn't be able to do anything. Weiss was captured. Everyone was angry.

If it came down to it, Ruby was certain she could grab Weiss and get away. With her speed, that was a non-issue.

But what would that accomplish? The emotions will still be there. Everyone will still harbor those dangerous thoughts. And Weiss… will still be ensnared by those caging thoughts.

Running was easy. She knew that better than anyone.

That's why, no matter how much her other self scoffed or warned her, she had to take her stand here. In order to help Weiss, in order to help everyone, she had to learn of the darker undercurrents of the White Fang.

"Why do you…hate…humans?" Ruby stuck her tongue out at the word. It was strange and foreign in her mouth, like it didn't belong.

"Why? Since time immemorial humans have always treated Faunus as second citizens at best," he growled. "And often not even.

"Even now, in the dark Dust mines of the Schnee Dust Corp. Collapse and cave-ins, lung disease and over fatigue, we work more tirelessly and suffer more casualties than any other. We see what the dark hides, what the humans feared to face. Our working conditions are poorer than dirt and we are trampled upon even more so!

"As workhorses, as hunting dogs, we are the cormorants strangled by humanity's noose. Worked to death for the benefit of man, but not our brothers. And our reward? Confinement to the Menagerie!? As if we were common animals!

He turned to address the other members as much as he did Ruby. "Even now, there are those pushing us back to that confinement. Our forefathers fought and died so that we would not be treated like exotic pets and livestock. And we will not stop until humans fully respect us!"

The deafening cheer from around her fell silent to Ruby. She knew a bit about the Menagerie from class, though not in any full detail. Only that it was where humans once tried to push the Faunus into living. To separate the two races from having any interaction with each other.

Still…

"But what does Weiss have to do with anything?" she asked quietly.

"Were you not listening? How many have lost their lives because of her family's practices? How much blood have been spilt by her lineage? How many countless Faunus today are forced to live in squalor so that she may enjoy the splendors of life?!"

"But Weiss didn't do any of that!" Ruby shouted back.

She could understand it. Though others may think her too young, too innocent and naive to understand that not everyone always got along with each other, she knew it well. Even in Beacon there were cases of bully and prejudice. She had seen it, and she had stepped in.

She just didn't realize it spanned far deeper and beyond the schoolyard.

How many generations did the hatred and subjugation ran?

Ruby didn't know. And frankly, Ruby didn't care.

In the tides of time and history, the victor wrote the endings. Truth is often lost to the murky depths of deceit and self-interest.

There was just one truth.

"What happened to everyone isn't Weiss' fault!" Ruby stamped. "So why are you trying to hurt her?!"

"She is their descendent! She lives off the lifeblood of the Faunus! Their blood is on her hands!" the leader snarled back.

Wrong… Ruby sensed there was something wrong… but what?

With his speech over, the leader focused on the matter at hand once more.

"Step aside," he ordered lowly again. He will finish what he started.

"No," Ruby answered back without a moment's hesitation.

Reaching out with a hand to shove her aside, his instincts flared and he quickly pulled back his hand to see five thin red lines on his palm.

Ruby had her hands up, fingernails sharpened into claws and ready to strike. The slash was just a warning, timed the moment she saw him move forward. She only grazed his skin enough to leave string-thin welts that will fade after a few seconds.

Aggression.

She gulped. No turning back now.

She knew what she just did was akin to a declaration of war. Especially since she just attacked the Fang's leader. But she wasn't finished yet. She had to find out what was going on.

"I do not wish to fight against a Faunus child," he said regretfully, bowing his head down at the thought. "Against my principles, but if you continue to stand in the way…"

He let his words trail in hopes that Ruby would back down.

Ruby held firm. Her eyes challenged him. Her resolve will not be shaken so easily. Even if the entire rally turned on her, even if the entire world turned on her, she will defend Weiss until her final breath.

When Cardin bullied Velvet all those months ago, she stepped in because it was wrong. And now, there was no difference here.

Several of the Faunus also on stage, enforcers of the Fang, moved to drag her off the stage, but the leader held up a hand to stop them.

"I will not ask any of you to lay a hand upon one of our kin," he told them, knowing from their hesitant steps that they did not wish to have to apprehend someone who helped them while they were injured. "It is the leader's role to make the difficult decisions, so that others will not."

"I apologize, Ruby," he closed his eyes and settled into a stance. Even now, he refused his weapon, but for a different reason. He didn't want to hurt the child in front of him. But his tone turned dangerous, "But if you're not with us, then you're against us!"

One punch, that will be all that it takes.

He settled for the side of her head, easily reachable and difficult to guard given her height, reach, and mass. He will end it as soon as possible and knock her out. Perhaps afterwards, he can still show her the true face of humanity.

But the moment his punch was thrown, it only met open air. Ruby ducked, only just enough that the tips of her hair brushed against his wrist.

Immediately, he shifted the trajectory of his fist, bringing it down at an angle from the opposite side. Ruby again swerved under. Bobbing and weaving, no matter what attack he threw, she escaped literally by a hair's breadth.

Ruby was actually glad that he resorted to attacking her. A physical opponent was one she was accustomed to, one she could face down, rather than the vague crimes of past perpetrators. And with last's week's worth of pent up energy, the wolf within relished at a chance to draw its fangs once more.

Most importantly, it gave her time to think as she danced between his attacks.

"You still haven't answered how it's Weiss fault!" she told him, easily sidestepping another strike. "You say her family made you suffer, but I haven't heard one mention of how she hurt you!"

"Hurt?" he snarled in frustration. "You who've never lost anything could not know of our suffering!"

"…" Ruby remained silent as she back-stepped, disengaging slightly from the fight. He wasn't wrong. She had only gained precious things since her arrival at Beacon. Loving friends, a trusting partner, sisters in all but blood.

But because she gained them, she understood the fear of losing them.

"Just what have you lost…?" she whispered. Her mind reeled to figure out what he could have lost to have driven him like this. What could they have lost?

A conversation days ago sparked in her mind.

"_Ever since he lost his wife and daughter…"_

Ruby's eyes widened.

The pieces were falling into place. What was the White Fang fighting for? It wasn't equality for Faunus kin. It wasn't demanding respect from humans. The distasteful hatred that tinged the air wasn't of righteous fury… it was retribution.

Perhaps at one point in the past, perhaps even now they truly believed they could make the world a better place for the Faunus… but… now...

"…excuses…" she murmured, her eyes gazing at him with sadness.

"What?" he looked at her, trying to discern anything he could. Everyone else around held with bated breath, the girl they saw so helpful and cheerful danced through the violence as a veteran.

"You lost your wife and daughter, and you blame it on the Schnees, don't you?" Ruby asked sadly. She didn't know how, nor did she know of the circumstances. "That's… just so sad…"

"…Do you understand now?" he asked, his face pained underneath the mask at the memory of his lost loved ones. "The horrors and pain they have inflicted upon me, upon all of us! We will pay them back ten-fold!"

"…so sad…" Ruby whispered again. "…that you would reduce your wife and daughter to mere excuses…"

"WHAT?!" he bellowed.

"Isn't that what this is?" tears threatened to spill out her eyes. "You're using your wife and daughter as excuses to hurt innocent others! I don't know what happened to them, but I doubt Weiss hurt them!"

"Y-You dare-!?"

"You're only…" her mind whirred at the realization. "You're only attacking Weiss to get back at her family, aren't you?! You want to make them feel the same pain you did!"

Only a pained and anguished roar reached her. His flurry of attacks missed her, blinded by fury. Blinded by remembrance.

Even while enraging him, she kept her guard up. She could feel his pain. She was in pain from having to drag up such awful memories, and in such a degrading way. Her tongue tasted bitter words as she revealed to him what his actions truly meant.

His anger. The crowd's anger. She could feel it directed at her and her words. How dare she call them excuses? Disrespecting the dead, disrespecting what they have fought for.

But she stuck by her words, trusting her resolve.

"Is it okay to hurt someone innocent?" she questioned him.

"… … They… already have," he barely managed to answered back solemnly through his rage. Visions swam in his head. His daughter. His wife. Innocent… and he was unable to save them.

"Is it okay what happened to your daughter?!" Ruby screamed back. "Would it be okay if Weiss' dad hunted down your daughter and cruelly tormented her and killed her?!"

"My daughter is gone because of him!" he roared back.

"DOES THAT MAKE IT OKAY?!" Ruby adamantly refused to give in an inch. Her own roar silenced him and everyone else. No one stirred, stunned by the usually soft spoken girl.

"You lost your daughter, and that was wrong. But now you're trying to take someone else's daughter!" Ruby ranted. "You said it was for justice. But this is not justice! This is just revenge on someone for hurting you! But when you attack back in the same way you thought was wrong, that's not being a hero. You're not doing the right thing. You're not helping anyone. You're just a h-hyp-hipa… you're just a hippo!"

A lull passed over the room.

…

"Ahem! You mean hypocrite," a deep and slightly offended rumbling voice from the congregation called out.

"WHAT THE HIPPO SAID!" Ruby plowed on as if uninterrupted.

"You say that you want to make a better world for the Faunus, but that's a lie! How can you help anyone if you're so busy hurting everyone?!"

"And we've done more in two years than the last two hundred!" he countered back. "Humanity knows not to mess with the Faunus anymore."

Ruby paused. What he said was probably true. But…

"But that's not living together… that's living in fear," her sad eyes never left him. "Caged by that fear, isolated from everyone… how is that any different from the Menagerie?"

Her words made everyone falter.

Ripples of hushed conversations washed through the crowd. Everyone's hearts and agitation stirred.

"So what?" the leader glared at her, still unmoved. His ire would not be extinguished so easily. "Did you think generations worth of pain and hatred would disappear with a few words? What of our anguish?!"

Ruby bowed her head down. "You're right. I don't know anything about what you went through. And I don't understand your pain."

Her eyes trailed regretfully to Weiss, hands still bound behind her back, still blindfolded and gagged. Weiss stopped struggling, listening intently on what Ruby had been saying.

And so Ruby took a deep breath.

"So I'll let you do whatever you want to me," she stated loudly and clearly. "Whatever you planned on doing to Weiss, I'll take it all in her place."

"…What…?"

"That's what you wanted, right?" Ruby unflinchingly locked eyes with him, though deep down inside, she felt fear at what she was about to do. "Weiss didn't harm your wife and daughter. I didn't harm your wife and daughter. So it'll be okay if I take her place, right?" Her arms dropped along with her guard; the wolf inside howled angrily.

He said he wanted to kill Weiss. Every danger warning in her head erupted.

Ruby hoped he wouldn't kill her. She hoped that what budding friendship they had only a few minutes ago would be enough to stave off his wrath. It was okay if her bones were broken. It was okay if her limbs were torn apart. She would heal. It will be painful beyond all measure, but she would heal.

And if it meant sparing Weiss that pain, then Ruby would go through with it as many times as needed.

She closed her eyes and waited for his response, as everyone else watched in rapt attention.

His shadow fell on her and she could tell he was right in front of her. His body heat, his pulse, his scent. His anger and killing intent that have yet to subside; if anything, she felt it flare up, burning more heatedly than ever. The wolf inside raged, her claws ready and willing to reach out and tear out the defenseless throat only a few feet away. A blink of an eye would be all that was needed. A blink of an eye and he's dead.

And yet Ruby dutifully restrained the wolf. This was her choice now. Fighting would not help here… only repentance.

Ruby suddenly felt the air shift as a huge gust of wind whipped her hair. An impact right in front of her forehead.

But no pain.

Her eyes slowly opened to see a spinning blue glyph in front of her and widened when she heard a voice behind her, "I've heard enough enough stupid things in one day already."

A warm and familiar scent tickled her nose as she looked over her shoulder to see Weiss standing, unbound, un-blindfolded, and un-gagged. Myrtenaster was poised for the glyph.

Weiss frowned at her imperiously. But only for a second.

A small smile eased onto her face and Ruby felt a rush of warmth she hadn't for a week.

"W-Weiss?" she called out nervously. Ruby knew it was Weiss right from the beginning. But with everything that happened and the high tension, seeing her now was like a surreal dream. Hearing her voice for the first time in a while made her ears twitch to try and make sure that every nuance of her tone and pitch was perfect.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out again and rushed forward.

Already expecting it, Weiss held her arms open as Ruby latched onto her midsection, arms encircling her waist as Ruby buried her face into Weiss' bosom.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Ruby's muffled cries came forward as she made good on her promise to breathe her fill of Weiss' scent.

"G-geez! Do you know how much trouble it was to find you?" Weiss weakly chided, her voice cracked a little at finally being reunited with her partner. Even with the stony facade she kept for all occasion, she missed Ruby more than enough that week for her emotions to leak out when confronted.

Ruby rubbed her face back and forth to try and bury herself deeper into Weiss, and embraced as hard as she could to make sure that Weiss was real and not going to fade away any second.

Was she sobbing? Was she laughing? Ruby couldn't tell as she just continued to call out Weiss' name while tears streamed down her face.

"Ughh…" the leader groaned as he got up. Out of nowhere, a blue glyph propelled him backwards and smashed him against the wall.

He glared at the two standing in front of him, hugging without a care of time nor place.

What was the guard doing?!

He looked over and saw the Faunus that brought in the heiress behind one of the enforcers onstage. A swift and powerful kick to the back of the knees and a hard chop to the base of the neck was all that it took for the enforcer to drop like a brick.

Already, two other enforcers were on the floor as a third brother joined them. During the commotion and everyone's shock at seeing their captive freed and embracing Ruby, no one moved to stop the rogue Fang from assaulting every nearby member.

Two more fell to two kicks and the only ones conscious on stage were the leader, Ruby, Weiss, and the rogue Fang. The stage was cleared of unimportant actors in the span of a minute.

How long did everyone stare in stupefaction? Mouths gaped and and unbelieving at what just transpired.

Ruby peered up at Weiss, tear streaks still wet on her cheeks but a small smile gracing her lips. "Can we go home now?" she asked weakly.

Weiss nodded, eager to return as well now that Ruby was safe. But her eyes suddenly widened as she remembered the cardinal rule of fighting and she quickly shoved Ruby to the side.

A shot rang like a thunderclap opening the skies.

Weiss was thrown back as red sprayed from her shoulder. Her mind chided her: _Never lose your self nor your opponent in the heat of the moment._

Her aura slowed down the bullet immensely, but it still managed to pierce through. She had just enough mind to tuck her head forward and avoid adding a concussion to the later medical report as her body clattered to the ground.

Ruby didn't even wait to touch the ground before turning her fury on the assailant.

A flash of red, a gust of wind. Ruby was already beside Weiss who was clutching her shoulder in agony but gritting her teeth to try and bear through. The rogue Fang as well ran over, drawing bandages to try and help stem the blood flow.

The leader who had shot Weiss found himself disarmed, quite nearly literally.

The moment he saw the bullet hit the heiress, he grinned ferally. One more of the Schnee line will end today, he vowed.

He didn't even pay attention to Ruby who had been shoved out of the way. Not that it would have helped in the slightest. One moment his handgun was aimed at the heiress, ready to deliver the next shot; the next it was on the ground in pieces no larger than his thumb.

He looked at it for a moment before looking down at his hand. No, his arm.

Flesh torn and bleeding. Large chunks were gouged out, leaving canyons that white bone peeked through. Gashes ran from his fingers to his shoulder, nearly every inch dyed red by his blood.

And then the pain kicked in.

He collapsed back down in a howl of pain, cradling his mangled arm. Already his doctor and others in the medical field rushed to his aid in a similar manner the heiress' allies rushed to hers.

Both side adamantly ignored the other, focused on the task at hand of saving their friend.

The crowd as well was stunned. Already divided after Ruby's speech, many of them simply couldn't believe that the kindhearted girl they knew for the past week had assaulted their leader so quickly that were it not for the trails of blood still lingering on her fingertips it would have appeared that his gun backfired.

The entire time she dodged his attacks and questioned the Fang's methods and rationality wasn't even her full speed. It wasn't even a fraction of her speed.

Had this been an actual fight, their leader… No, their bestial side knew better. Had this been an actual fight, had Ruby turned her claws and fangs towards them, none of them would be able to out run her.

True, they had numbers and chances of her taking on all of them were impossible. But for the ones brave enough to face her? Even they wouldn't get away without some deep wound. And no one wanted to draw her attention.

It was a fear many of them couldn't recognize. When was the last time such terror took their hearts? Though it lasted only for an instant and no longer, they glimpsed the apex predator that regularly stalked Grimm infested forests. It was a fear from a time far before their own.

The the effect was only momentary. Once they regained their bearings, they recognized that their leader had just been attacked.

The crowd clamored and moved, a few of them dared to rush forward to apprehend the wolf, the heiress, and the rogue. While the majority stayed back, no more than five made it to the stage.

But no further.

A Faunus near the front of the stage blocked their path. Her mask was old and nicked, showing her seniority amongst the members. One hand held a blade, the other held its sheath. From beneath the Grimm visage was her grim visage, daring them to take even one step closer.

Though she may have turned her back on them. Though she may have ran from then. Though she may no longer have any right to call them that. No one will harm her friends!

It was a standoff. No one wanted to make the first move because no one was quite sure what was going on anymore. Far too much had devolved into confusion, the warring words both proponent and opponent of the White Fang had wavered many hearts.

"I'll be fine!" Weiss' sharp voice cut through the still air.

Descending from the stage were Ruby and the rogue Fang. Ruby had doffed her beloved cape and held it securely with two hands, the rogue mirroring her. Slung between them was a makeshift hammock where Weiss rested.

…

Though considering her angry mutterings and complaints about being perfectly fine with walking, it was doubtful she was getting much rest.

The rogue paused, the congregation in front of them was a sea of bodies. With varying levels of hostilities, they wouldn't be able to make it through safely while also carrying an injured person.

Blake kept her eyes forward, but a tug on her wrist brought her attention to the heiress in the hammock.

"Ruby wasn't the only one we were searching for," Weiss whispered so that only Blake could hear.

Blake's eyes widened and she was thankful she was wearing her mask for once. She didn't know what face she was making, but she was certain her eyeliner would be a mess.

She shook off Weiss' hand and stood in front of the party, the crowd parting like the sea when she gestured with her blade. No one wanted to mess with them now. One after another, their team just seemed to keep popping up and considering what had just happened with their leader, no one wanted to be on the receiving end next.

As they quietly made their exit, Ruby heard a cold voice from behind her call out.

"…Guess you're not so different from us after all…"

* * *

**Extra:**

The journey out was quiet and uneventful, though everyone's mind was buzzing with questions.

Weiss became more and more agitated as they approached the exit, cumulating in rolling over and out of the hammock when the left the base behind. The shift in weight caused her two porters to stumble and fumble, losing their grip and unceremoniously dropping her on the ground.

She bit back a curse as the bullet in her shoulder was jarred and Ruby quickly rushed over to make sure her wound hadn't reopened.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" Ruby wailed, her head swiveling in all directions, desperately hoping for an ambulance of some sort.

"Do I ever leave things unfinished?" Weiss gritted. She had more pressing concerns like making sure no one else saw her at her weakest. Her good hand was already on her scroll, clicking a few keys to send some key messages.

"Weiss! Ruby?!" Yang's voice came from a nearby tree.

The blonde poked her head out and rushed at them the moment she saw.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, tears in her eyes coming forth unbidden at another familiar face.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed as she pulled the younger girl into a hug, crushing her between her ample assets.

"Y-mmphgh!" came Ruby's muffled voice.

"Yes, as touching as this is, can we not forget that I was just shot?" Weiss stated deadpanned. Her wound had healed superficially, but the bullet was still inside. She needed to get medical attention to avoid any more complications or risk further scarring. She already had one on her face.

A loud honk interrupted them.

"Need a lift?" Coco's cheerful voice greeted them.

A truck, large and brown, pulled up to them where Weiss was transported to the back.

Ruby opted to sit along with Weiss, something no one dissented with, though Coco adjusted the rear-view mirror to glance at the girl while she drove.

"Glad to see you're back!" she grinned, completely at ease in contrast to the heart pounding events they had just come from. "Both of you!" she addressed not only Ruby but also Blake.

Blake slowly removed her mask, hesitant at the prospect of facing her friends again.

"Geez! You should have told us your big plan to find Ruby!" Yang laughed as she clapped Blake's back as hard as she could.

Blake shook her off, though quite thankful that Yang seemed to still be treating her the same. Her attention was more focused on their guest: the rogue.

Feeling Blake's eyes, the masked Faunus also took off the Grimm mask.

"VELVET?!" Blake couldn't hold back her voice as the bunny removed the cowl that hid her ears and gingerly rubbed the soreness out of them.

"H-hi Blake," she waved nervously.

"H-how?" she stared incredulously.

"Well that's our rip-roaring adventure!" Coco laughed as she sped down the streets towards the nearest hospital.

"After you left, we weren't sure what to do," Yang explained. "So we decided to follow you."

"You followed me?" Blake asked, unimpressed and not believing.

"Not… exactly," Yang admitted with a shrug. "We just kept track of your scroll the entire week to find out where you went. We figured you had some secret inside info on the Fang and would infiltrate them soon, so if we went, we'd just blow your cover."

"So that's how you found this place," Blake grimaced. She had forgotten they could have done that. "But that doesn't explain why you're here."

"We weren't planning on doing anything," Velvet stepped in. "We just thought you might needed back up if anything happened, so we stayed just outside the the border. Unfortunately, some White Fang guards noticed us and alerted the others.

"We took them out, but since we were already spotted, we decided to split off and not let them capture us as a group."

"So Weiss getting captured?"

"All a ruse!" Yang snickered. "We needed to know the situation from the inside as well, so who better than Weiss?" She leaned over to Blake's cat ears and whispered loudly so everyone could hear, "To be fair, it was all Weiss' idea."

"I heard that!" Weiss' voice rang from the back of the truck.

Blake shoved the brawler away and looked at Velvet and Coco for an explanation instead.

They both nodded.

"I decided to pretend to be a member and bring Weiss in, that way, I could be her back up," Velvet answered. "We were still deciding what we should do when more guards started showing up, so I grabbed one of the guard's uniform and pretended to be one."

"What happened to that one?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Heh~ I tossed her into some bushes," Yang smirked. "Then Coco and I hightailed it out of there so Velvet could 'apprehend' Weiss. Coco thought we might need a getaway so she went back to get this," Yang smacked her hand on the truck. "How'd you get this anyways?"

"I have my ways~"

Blake just shook her head from the sheer insanity.

Apparently, from that point on, it was simple to trick the guards. They had received a distress call from their fellow guardsmen, and found the Schnee heiress tied up on the scene. Weiss' bruise and cut lip was courtesy of Velvet striking her across the face as per Weiss' suggestion to make the scene more realistic.

The anti-Schnee sentiments were so strong and the guards too excited as the prospect of capturing one of their hated figures that they didn't even bother checking that their unconscious brothers had plenty of fist and foot imprints and not sword cuts.

"So you sneaked in…" Blake's eye twitched. "Without a plan, without an escape route-"

"We did have a plan!" Velvet objected. "I could have gotten us out if necessary, but then… things happened," she finished lamely.

Blake just shook her head. It was stupid and they had gotten lucky that they were all able to make it out together.

As Coco pulled to a stop in front of the hospital, Blake hopped out of the truck and watched as nurses rushed Weiss into the building on a stretcher.

She felt Yang's hand on her shoulder and she knew. While Weiss was healing, it was time for her to come clean with her past scars… and begin her own healing journey.

* * *

**Ruby isn't so different from the White Fang. The moment Weiss is hurt, she will retaliate before the first drop of blood hits the ground.**

**Leader didn't put up much of a fight at all did he? Well, he's not even named, so it was to be expected really...  
**

**But Ruby does her first Reason Why You Suck Speech. Oh, she's growing up so fast. And Velvet made good on her suggestion to infiltrate the Fang, haha.  
**

**I hope the little twist on the unexpected rescue was fun. Would Weiss be captured so easily? Not without a plan! Ah~ she really is becoming the strategist for the group.**

**For this arc, I set out trying my hand at writing suspenseful scenes. I like to think that some of them worked? As a result, a lot of the extras that were meant for keeping the mood light-hearted were scrapped in favor of ones that would help to build the tension. So I would like to ask if anyone would want to read some of them for the next chapter? Just as something to cleanse the palate for what happens next.**


	31. Extra: In All Seriousness

**As a special service to all of you, my wonderful audience!**

**Here are a few extras that would have went in the previous chapters but were taken out because they disrupted the serious flow. Did they actually happen? Well~ maybe?**

* * *

Chapter Extra: In All Seriousness...

Chapter 28: Infiltration

"What is she doing?!" Yang hissed.

"Don't know," Ren stated in his usual monotone as he stared at the monitor. For the last 12 hours, Blake did not move at all, stuck inside her motel room. Though his tone did not betray his emotions, Ren too was worried about the recently exposed kitten. As someone who enjoyed peace and quiet and the occasional good read, he connected with Blake on a level and felt the concern almost akin to how an older brother would if he had found his younger sister had decided to take on her former gang.

They had decided to give Blake some room, simply rushing after her would only make things worse.

They needed for her to come to them when she was ready. No doubt she held a lot of burdens none of them noticed.

As much as they trusted her to return to them, they didn't- couldn't trust whatever plan she was concocting because she ran off without telling them.

Still, it was a safe bet that physically following her was out of the question.

She probably knew paths and secrets only available to members of the White Fang, and to tag along would only slow her down, or worse, expose her.

Despite numerous reasons and relatively safe conjectures, Yang got more and more agitated by the day. First Ruby went missing, now Blake. She didn't even know Ruby's status, but Blake definitely looked pained and worried when she fled.

Yang wasn't a woman who stood by when her loved ones, her little sister in all but blood and partner, might be in danger.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang screamed and jumped up.

"Stop her!" Weiss shouted.

Immediately, five bodies were clinging onto Yang. Nora latched around her waist, Pyrrha and Weiss grabbed an arm each, and Velvet and Jaune were dragged along on the floor by her ankles.

Despite the added mass and weight, Yang would not be stopped. Like a juggernaut, she powered through towards the door; her friends and comrades dug their heels in as best they could and succeeded in only scuffing the floor.

"L-let's calm down and talk about this!" Jaune pleaded. He held on as best he could, but he could feel his shirt riding up and realized he had to stop Yang before she made it outside! Forget the slight embarrassment at his state of dress, he didn't want concrete burns!

"If you go there now, you'll only make things worse!" Weiss chided angrily. The week had been frazzling enough with Ruby, and then Blake. She did not need Yang to add more stress.

"She hasn't moved all day," Yang gritted out, her eyes never leaving the door she slowly advanced towards. The weights around her arms, legs, and torso were heavy and bulky. But they were nothing to her will, passion, and worry. Her emotions burned like a furnace within, pouring strength into her limbs. "She could be sick, or injured!"

"We don't know that!" Pyrrha cried out.

Upon reaching the door, Yang stopped. Only because the door opened and in the frame stood Yatsuhashi. His arms held a large brown paper bag, the results of their groceries run.

"We're back~" Coco sang as she entered into view. "Missed us- what happened here?" she blinked at the scene in front of her.

"I'm finding Blake," Yang stated heatedly, her voice challenging Coco.

Coco took one look into Yang's eyes and decided, "Nope."

Yang thought Coco was about to stop her, but instead, Coco slid along the wall and carefully circled around them. Hopping onto a couch, she kicked her legs up and pulled out her scroll to watch funny videos online. She completely ignored everyone's predicament in latching onto Yang.

Yang snorted.

Only one person in the way now. Yatsuhashi.

The towering teen in front of her stood with as a calm facade as she ever seen. He wasn't even fazed by any of their antics.

"You want to stop me too?" she nearly growled.

He doesn't answer, simply placing his hand in the bag and rustling around for a few seconds.

Yang looked at him confusedly until he brought out a small steamed bun.

"…Huh?" was her only response. Everyone else also looked at him questioningly.

No answer. Just a simple smile as he offered the bun to her.

"…Thaaaaanks?" she sounded out slowly. She tried to reach forward, but remembered that both her arms were being restrained.

Not really, as she easily shook Weiss off who shouted an indignant, "HEY!"

Carefully chewing on the hot bun, she savored the meaty flavor with the fluffy dough. It wasn't what she was used to, but it was good nonetheless.

Seeing her eat happily, Yatsuhashi smiled. He carefully made his way around them, making sure not to step on anyone, and headed towards the kitchen to store their food.

"If you're going to meet her, meet her with a smile."

Yang's eyes widened at his quiet words. Her hand slowly went to her face.

Just what kind of fierce expression was she making?

With the bun to distract her for a moment and his words to remind her of herself, Yang felt the burning emotions give way to a clearer head.

Her arms and legs relaxed, prompting her friends to warily let go.

"Sorry, guys," she apologized while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey, no worries," Jaune quickly got up and dusted himself off. "We're all worried for her. But it's times like this that you have to trust Blake, yeah?"

"Heh… yeah," Yang grinned.

Taking in a deep breath, she decided that was what she will do. When she met up with Blake, and hopefully Ruby, she'll greet them with at grin.

…

And through all of that, Ren calmly picked up his mug with two hands, one on the side and one below, and carefully sipped. His eyes never left the computer monitor with Blake's scroll position. It was his duty to watch over Blake today, and he considered their antics normal by now.

Silently though, he was glad that Blake and Yatsuhashi were quiet to help balance out the noisy but fun group.

* * *

Chapter 29: Infirmary Interim

Ruby rushed down the hall after successfully acquiring her quarry. Her arms were laden with toothpaste, toothbrushes, cups of all color, and other dental hygiene paraphernalia.

The two guards who stood outside the storage room just watched amusedly.

When the little girl showed up asking if they knew where she could find toothbrushes, they were confused until they got a call from one of the volunteers that a little helper might be heading their way.

"It's important to keep your teeth clean! You only have one set, so if you take care of them, then they'll take care of you!" she rattled off with determination.

Certainly, they knew where she could find those supplies. Heck, they were guarding them in case the base was besieged or for other reasons they would have to stay there.

"But we have a bunch of people that could use them now! Wouldn't it be better to put some of it to use and collect more when you have the chance instead of just holding it in hopes of using it one day?" she pleaded with them.

"She does have a point," one guard pointed out to the other. Since when did they ever have to use the supplies here? According to their policies, a surplus must be maintained in case of an emergency.

"…And we just went through an emergency where plenty of Faunus could sure use it right now," the other guard grinned back.

They held their stares for a moment before nodding resolutely.

"Right this way," one held the door for her. "Sorry we can't help you carry them," he told her regretfully. "We're not allowed to leave our post, you see."

"That's okay!" Ruby grinned back. "I'll make as many trips as I have to!"

As they watched her retreating form, they chuckled a bit at her excitement to help others.

"Good kid," one of them commented.

"Yeah… oh hey! Maybe?" his friend cocked his head and thought.

"What's up?"

"…Just what I heard… got some friends in the Vale branch, you know?" He folded his arms across his chest as he tried to remember. "We got a report several weeks ago during one of the heists. It mentioned a cheerful girl in a red cape."

"You don't think?" he remembered reading a memo about that and how they should be wary of hunters on the lookout for them.

"Maybe?"

They both looked down the now empty hallway.

"If it's really her, then I feel so sorry for her," he muttered shaking his head. "I don't care how good he is with heists, I never trusted that sleaze bag Torchwick."

"No fooling," his friend nodded. "Opening fire on a kid that sweet? And while she wasn't even looking? That's just all kinds a wrong man."

They both solemnly stared at each other and agreed, "That fiend!"

* * *

Chapter 30: Isolating Ideology

In another time, in another place, in another universe altogether, two electrons diverged from their paths… a ripple that flowed across space-time… this was the catastrophic result…

…

Ruby's mind raced. How… how were they going to get out of this?!

Her speech against how the White Fang acted did not go over well at all. True, some of the Faunus in the crowd hesitated, but none of them tried to stop their colleagues from surrounding herself, Weiss, and the rogue Faunus.

They were slowly corralled together, their backs almost touching as they trusted each other to not leave any openings in their blind-spots.

Ruby didn't want to have to fight them. Already her hesitation would make her a liability more than anything. Striking to kill was easy. The wolf within knew quite well. For every enemy it killed, it was one less to worry about.

But Ruby couldn't, wouldn't do that!

However, the perimeter around them slowly enclosed like a hangman's noose. The angry crowd around them jostled, their masks hid their faces but not their hostility.

A shot rang out and Weiss' eyes widened.

A Fang member fell over, screaming as he clutched his shoulder. From behind him, several more members were attacked. No lethal blows, but crippling them enough to remove them from this fight.

Black ribbon, black gun.

A furious dance as a familiar cat whirled and struck with whatever she had to whomever was close.

Though scattered slightly and it allowed them to join forces, they were still heavily surrounded.

"We have a lot to talk about once we get back," Weiss hissed angrily, back to back with Blake.

"… If we get back…" Blake returned, not all too optimistic at their situation. Surrounded as such and deep inside enemy territory, escaping would be quite a feat, even without everyone pursuing them.

"Oh we will," Weiss stated nonchalantly. When Blake turned to look at her, Weiss responded with a look that clearly said, _'Would I really go into a dangerous situation without a plan and a contingency to that plan? Honestly, we've been teammates for how long now? Was that why you ran off?!'_

Blake wondered what kind of plan would save them now, but she didn't have to wonder for long.

The ceiling crashed open as numerous bodies descended, each landing differently with their own landing strategy.

By far the most boisterous were Yang and Nora, both of whom used their weapons to smash into the ground, sending out shockwaves that toppled nearly everyone. Jaune and Pyrrha both took out one member each using their shields to soften the landing and crushing whoever was in the way, while Ren fell headfirst, performing a series of palm strikes at the unexacting Fang in his trajectory before flipping over and sticking a three-point landing. Said Fang fell unconscious while standing.

"We brought reinforcements!" Yang shouted as their seniors landed as well.

At that point the organization was in complete disarray. Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi joined in the fray.

With the air of conflict somewhat dispersed by their new arrivals and replaced with panic and confusion, Weiss tossed up a glyph that exploded in a shower of lights to call everyone's attention.

"Coco, I believe you have taken care of business?" she asked curtly as if in a meeting. Her eyes were closed. Her plan was perfect even if it did not pan out. That's what contingencies were for.

"Yep! On their way now," Coco grinned.

Weiss nodded and faced as many White Fangs as she could.

"In the interest of fairness, allow me to apologize for interrupting your rally. We were only attempting to retrieve our friends," Weiss nodded to Ruby and Blake, her voice carried through the room easily. "However, as suspected affiliates of a potentially dangerous group, we have taken measures to call the Mistral authorities to investigate this base."

Every Fang member took a moment to register her words.

Without an ounce of condescending tone, she continued, "Thus it would be in your best interests to come quietly and answer all questions."

Faced with that ultimatum, of course all hell broke loose as everyone tried to get away.

No such luck as the entrances and exits were flooded with the police and hunters.

"FREEZE!" the chief of police commanded as his squadron settled in place with riot shields.

Everyone froze.

…

…

BANG! CRASH!

The entire room was suddenly filled with dust and debris as something heavy and metallic fell from the skies.

When the air cleared, everyone stared at the locker that had unwittingly squished three White Fang members. They would be okay… after an extensive stay at the hospital.

The gray locker had Beacon's emblem upon its side, denoting its origin. But whose?

A clatter, a clang. Two arms and legs erupted from the sides and bottom of the locker, shredding away metal and it tentatively took a few steps forward, not caring about the helpless victims underfoot.

A muffle voice came from inside, far too indistinct to be understood. Realizing this, one arm folded forward and, after flailing around to find the numeric keypad, entered the code to open the door.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" a cute robotic girl greeted. "I am searching for- Ah! Are you alright, friend Ruby?!" her tone became instantaneously happier when she saw her beloved friend once more.

"Penny?!" Ruby exclaimed in shock. Out of everyone here, Penny was the last person she thought would have shown up. …And inside a locker.

"Ah! Do not worry, I am still acting within protocols," Penny explained, mistaking Ruby's expression of shock. "I am still technically within 'Beacon property'." Her explanation made no sense to Ruby whatsoever who had no context.

Weiss just face-palmed and muttered, "Great… now we have to deal with the Atlassian military as well…"

…

Such a universe came to be when two little electrons within Penny's logic circuit told her to find her friend… no matter the means.

* * *

**Hehe~ hope you enjoyed this silly little chapter in-between. After all the seriousness, I think we could use a bit of laughter to take the edge off.  
**


	32. Two Views

**And now back to our scheduled programming.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Two Views

Weiss was discharged from the hospital within the next day despite Ruby's protests that she should still stay in bed until her wound has completely healed.

They were already on an airship heading back to Beacon, but Ruby adamantly demanded that Weiss lay in bed so as not to disturb her wound further, citing how long the healing process would take… aside from Ruby herself.

"It is healed!" Weiss had scoffed, blushing as she lifted the collar of her jacket to show Ruby the pale, unblemished skin underneath. Not even a scar was visible.

A clean entry and simple extraction from her right shoulder. She was within the effective range of the gun and the shot broke through the thin layer of Aura she kept up to mitigate damage. Thankfully, the caliber was small; the weapon was only a handgun meant for self-protection and not the kinds used to hunt down monsters.

She shivered as Ruby ran a finger from shoulder to armpit, pressing slightly to make sure that the wound wouldn't open. Weiss winced when a tiny jolt ran down her arm. Even if the skin surface has healed, the flesh underneath will take more time to regenerate and the doctor explicitly told her no fighting and no training, even though she was left handed and the injury would only serve a slight handicap.

"I'll be fine," Weiss sighed exasperatedly.

Ruby didn't move, letting her finger linger on Weiss' skin a little longer.

"I know," Ruby whispered, drawing Weiss' confused look. "You told me before, right?" Ruby looked up at her, peering from underneath her bangs with a demure smile, "You're…strong…"

"Hmph! Well, you at least understood that," Weiss muttered, looking away and slightly taken aback by the young wolf's expression. "My fight with you was far more dangerous."

Ruby's head dropped again and her hand fell to her side.

They stood in silence, uncomfortable in each others' presence.

Weiss wondered why. Before, they had become quite close. Ruby's natural exuberance and friendliness aside, Weiss was surprised at her own openness and forthcoming. Sharing an ice cream, even just one lick, would have been inconceivable for her before coming to Beacon. And what they shared afterwards…

But now?

Ruby's head flicked to Weiss and their eyes met for a brief seconds.

And then Ruby was gone. By the time the soft click of the door closing reached her ears, Ruby was already down the hall and turning the corner.

Weiss placed a hand to her heart, feeling an uncomfortable twinge.

What… what was this?

The look on Ruby's face haunted her. Those silvery eyes, once so full of hope and light, now looked so lost. They didn't shine with the promise of sunshine, only overcast.

What was going on through her mind?

Weiss didn't know how or what Ruby must be feeling. That week alone. While everyone worried about the young wolf pup, what must she have gone through? Weiss didn't see Ruby any worse for the wear, but she knew full well that emotional scars ran far deeper than physical ones.

She didn't know what they might have told her. Might they have imparted their distrust and hatred of humanity?

…

…No, Weiss wasn't worried about that. She was far more concern with something far more important…

…Did Ruby distrust and hate her?

Weiss finally was able to place a word to Ruby's expression… doubt…

* * *

Dutifully avoiding everyone, Ruby escaped from the airship the moment they docked. The doors were not even fully opened when a red blur left red petals between them.

Why was she running? Where was she going?

Ruby wasn't too sure herself. After the adrenaline and worry and concern and joy of meeting her friends again for so long, Ruby was surprised that she wasn't diving into their arms and hugging them as hard as she could.

To be fair, she still wanted to do just that. To relax in their arms, to feel secure in their warmth once more. Her body physically ached for the closeness she once held with them.

But something held her back. Something deep within her changed after the confrontation with the branch leader of the White Fang.

Fear… and disgust.

Ruby gazed down sadly at her hand, fingers curled and with just a thought, she knew her fingernails would lengthen and sharpen into claws that could sheer through armor given enough speed. Dangerous weapons that have taken many lives for food and defense and have hurt many others; dangerous weapons that will keep on killing and hurting.

She was no stranger to injuries. She have killed Grimm by the score and though regretful, she have hurt those close to her.

Weiss.

Her thoughts flickered to the heiress, her partner, friend, and… …

She shook her head to clear the thoughts. Ever since they met, Ruby was certain she only brought trouble for Weiss. Because she entered into the initiation, Weiss was left without a partner. Because she didn't know how to read and wasn't very smart, she dragged Weiss down and even more so when Weiss had to take time out of her busy schedule to tutor Ruby. And when they sparred, Ruby went so far as to hurt Weiss badly enough for an overnight stay in the infirmary.

When Weiss mentioned it earlier, it was to reassure Ruby that she was fine. But instead, it made Ruby feel even worse to remember the wounds she inflicted on Weiss.

Weiss was strong. Ruby knew that, and trusted that. But Ruby also knew that no matter what Weiss said, even if everyone else agreed that Ruby took far more damage during that match, the point of the matter still stood: Ruby was running about in optimal health nearly a day before Weiss could even get out of bed.

That fight was a spar where both sides were prepared and even in the murky depths of her savagery, Ruby knew not to go too far and held the wolf back. She restrained her other self as best she could to keep Weiss safe.

But not this time.

Her mind drifted back to the moment Weiss was shot.

The moment Weiss pushed her away, Ruby felt something was wrong. Rejection? The thought never even crossed her mind. Danger. Danger flashed and her eyes and ears were already searching for the source before she even registered what was going on.

The flash from the muzzle of the gun was all she needed. By the time the bang reached her ears, she was already beside the leader. And when she heard Weiss' scream…

Her mind and the wolf's synchronized. Their desires aligned and Ruby saw once more the crystal clear lines- the paths her claws must take.

In one swift strike, the gun was in the air, the force from her claws pulverizing the metal and shredding it to useless pieces.

Torn from his hand, the impact that took the leader's gun claimed his fingers as well. Like a tornado through tissue paper, bones snapped, nerves ripped, skin and flesh flayed. His hand was useless the moment Ruby struck, the kinetic force dealt massive damage alone.

But that wasn't enough.

Her arm moved again, raking her claws up and down his arm. Each slash dug grooves into his flesh so fast his nerves would not even realize he was cut. Rather, many of his sensory nerves died before they could even relay the message of pain.

How many slashes? She couldn't even count. She didn't care. She didn't want to know.

Even now, the memory stood fresh in her mind, rawer than the blood that flowed freely from his wound as his doctor and friends tried to stem it as best they could. His howls of pain still echoed in her head, like a wounded beast… now just one of many that she had turned her claws upon.

And yet Ruby felt disgust at herself two-fold. Not only did she willfully, purposefully injured another person… she chose to do that than to rush to Weiss immediately after the threat was neutralized.

In that moment, she was no different than the wolf.

Anger. Vengeance.

A part of her wanted to inflict that pain. A part of her enjoyed his agony.

"…_Guess you're not so different from us after all…"_

She clamped her hands over her ears and fell to her knees. She desperately wanted to reject him, to argue that she wasn't like them. But when it all boiled down, she exacted excessive violence.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, the dull throb of her numbed legs felt so far away. Eventually, she gathered herself enough to lift her head and looked around.

Beacon's courtyard. Strangers she had never seen before loitered around a fair distance away while she watched from afar underneath the shade of an old oak. She had heard from the others that Vale was also attacked and though many of the families have returned to the city, those who have lost their homes or through other circumstances have taken refuge on Beacon's grounds.

Another part of her felt sadden, in part for their situation, but another because she had blindly ran past them without so much as a condolence.

Huddling at the base of the tree, sheltered on her sides by its exposed roots, Ruby tucked her knees to her chest and curled up.

What was she anymore? Had she become so self-centered that she would ignore the people around her?

"…_not so different from us after all…"_

Again the words echoed and she had to pull herself tighter lest she lose herself to their truth.

Her mind swam with despairing thoughts. The negative emotions impacted and impeded her actions, in turn she doubted her negligence and inability. A spiral of depression as Ruby drifted further and further into the unconsciousness, plagued by overwhelming self-doubt.

"What the heck are you doing?" a callous voice reached her.

Her ears twitched but she didn't respond. Who? Why would they bother with her?

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the voice shouted and she felt a hard rap on her head. A jolt of pain lanced straight down through her skull.

"Ow!" she cried out, placing both hands atop her head in hopes of stopping the pain and whoever was assaulting her.

Released from her arms, her head tilted up to gaze at Cardin. Their stares held, Cardin not quite sure what to make of the unusually quite and depressed wolf girl.

Remembering herself, Ruby glumly muttered, "Hey Cardin." Her eyes slowly drifted down and dropped his gaze.

"So you can make that kind of face after all," he snorted. In all his time since meeting Ruby, she was rarely without a smile or grin. The only time he ever saw a change in expression was when she fought against her partner, but the fury that he witness couldn't have been this girl. Right now, she wasn't explosively dangerous nor sickeningly happy.

He turned around and made to leave. This wasn't his problem. He wasn't going to get involved with whatever her issues were.

"…cardin…?" her voice was a tiny whisper that drifted on the wind. Had it not been his name, he wouldn't have even heard her.

But he did, and he paused.

"… … why… do you hate the Faunus?" her question was low and quiet, so much that he had to strain to hear it.

"Why?" Cardin turned to her and raised an eyebrow though she wouldn't have noticed, still despondently looking down. "Did you forget the war? How many humans the Faunus killed?"

"…I don't remember it…" Ruby muttered. "I… wasn't even alive for it… I don't think I was born yet." Even if she had been, raised in the forest away from society, she might as well not have been.

Her answer made him pause. The war wasn't all that long ago, there were veterans who were still alive today. But her answer spoke of a deep rooted truth and returned the question to him.

Why did he hate the Faunus?

He scratched the back of his head as he thought. "Deep rooted sentiments still remains," he answered. "Growing up with people who still bear the scars from that war, I guess."

Prejudice begets more prejudice. Pride and pain passed down unto progeny.

"Has any Faunus ever hurt you?" her questioning continued.

"No," he admitted. Not to say there haven't been the occasional one who stood up to him and his friends before, but they gave as good as they got. But actually getting hurt? Never.

Ruby just 'hmm'-ed noncommittally.

Cardin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was definitely going to regret this.

Taking a seat next to her, he asked in the most annoyed tone he could muster to show his disdain, "What's wrong now?"

Ruby wondered if she should tell him. Why was she sharing something troubling her with Cardin instead of one of her friends? They have never been close, and certainly never will be as close as she was to her team.

But precisely because of their difference did she feel a bit comfortable talking with him about this.

Fear? Did she fear the potential disgust on her teammates' faces when she told them? Perhaps. Very likely, as irrational as she knew it to be.

Cardin was never very friendly with her, so even if he became disgusted with her, even if he rejected her outright, it would hurt less than if Weiss or Blake or Yang did. It was a cowardly way of thinking to spare herself of talking to her friends, but Ruby could barely think straight at the moment.

Thus she told him of what happened during her week away. The friendliness she saw and the helpfulness she assisted. How she thought the Fang was an inspiration to the Faunus community by helping out those of lesser fortunes. How all of that crumbled when she learned of their true face, of their goals and willingness to hostility and violence to achieve it. How in the end, they were just retaliating because humans hurt them and those they loved.

How in the end, Ruby hurt them because they had hurt Weiss.

Cardin sat through it all, not making any comment and letting her tell her story.

Once she finished, he muttered loudly enough for her to hear, "Stupid."

Hearing the insult made Ruby turn to face him questioningly. He had called her out and he meant it, his tone was not mocking in the slightest. He really saw her and her issues as stupid.

"I don't care if that guy was Faunus or human. If he had hurt Russel, Dove, or Sky, I'd cave his face in," Cardin punched his palm for emphasis.

"…but…excessive…" Ruby's voice was broken and only spoke broken words.

Cardin shrugged carelessly. "Was it? Wasn't it? If you hadn't crippled him, would he have let you escaped that easily? Would you have had to hurt others to escape?"

Ruby couldn't place the expression on Cardin's face. It was… strong and determined.

She didn't question if he could really do that, she had seen the power of his mace. But would he have assaulted the leader?

Assertive. Protective.

Yes, yes he definitely would; she could tell from his expression. It wouldn't be just because the leader was an enemy and they needed to escape. It wouldn't be just because the leader was a Faunus and Cardin disliked Faunus. It would be because Cardin was the leader and someone had attacked his teammate and friend.

"Cardin!" his teammate's voices reached him and Ruby. He looked around and found them running towards the tree.

He stood up just as they reached him.

"What are you doing here?" Russel asked, glancing slightly at Ruby who didn't even look up at them.

"…" he just looked between his teammates for a moment before sparing a glance down at Ruby. Grinning, he grabbed her hood and yanked it over her head, forcing it down. "Nothing, just messing with her!"

"Cardin!" a sharp voice rang out. Velvet stormed up to them, and though they saw the terror and fear in her eyes, it was mixed in equal measures of anger and protectiveness.

"Tch!" Cardin scoffed. "Come on guys, we've got better things to do."

With that, the team left and Cardin spared a glance back to see the unmoving girl, hood still over her head.

He shrugged. Not his problem.

* * *

Velvet felt her heart beating faster when she saw Cardin near Ruby. She nearly panicked when she saw his entire team approaching the wolf pup.

She had been a victim of their bullying and discrimination, though that all changed when Ruby stepped up for her. The fear of standing out, of drawing attention to herself, her rabbit instincts ran wild to warn her not to approach.

But when she was bullied, Ruby stood up for her.

Team CRDL were not the only bullies on campus, but once Ruby talked down Cardin and his team, Faunus bullying was lower than ever. Perhaps it was her charm and personality, perhaps it was someone going against the bystander effect. Either way, classes became tolerable and even fun at times.

So when she saw her underclassman looking so dejected next to the bully that had harassed her, Velvet marched forward with determination.

She saw him grinning and yanking Ruby's hood and she couldn't contain it any further.

"Cardin!" she shouted to get his attention. She didn't know what she would do if they turned to her and start harassing her again, but anything would be better than to see them bothering Ruby.

"Tch!" Carding scoffed and left with his team.

Velvet didn't understand why, but she was more worried about Ruby who remained unmoving after Cardin pulled on her hood.

She rushed up and knelt in front of Ruby, lifting Ruby's head slightly to make sure she was okay.

"…Vel-vet?" Ruby called out softly.

"I'm here," Velvet answered, breathing a sigh of relief. She was still worried though, the usually excitable puppy looked so sad now.

"Are you okay?" Velvet asked to make sure.

"…mmm…" came the quiet hum.

Velvet took a seat beside Ruby, opposite where Cardin once sat. She knew something was bothering Ruby, most likely what had transpired at the rally.

She held back a shudder. In the heat of the moment, she wasn't sure what happened. She had just finished dispatching the enforcers on stage while they were distracted and had watched with warm teary eyes as Ruby and Weiss embraced after so long.

When the gun shot rang out, her body was paralyzed with fear. But she immediately shook that off when she saw Weiss falling to the floor.

Ignoring everything else around her, she drew her emergency first aid kit and set to work applying pressure and gauze to the wound, stemming the bleeding and keeping it as clean as she could. Ruby was right beside her, helping where she could and most importantly, keeping Weiss calm by whispering assurances and squeezing her hand.

It was only after Weiss' Aura closed the superficial wound and her condition stabilized did Velvet smell the strong scent of iron. With Weiss' wound and the quick care they had given her, the amount of blood would not be that prominent.

That was when she looked over to the leader and saw an ever expanding puddle of red. Her heart stopped for a moment as she took in the sight. The lingering trail led straight to Ruby where her claws were dyed red, evidence of what she had done.

At the time, Velvet had more pressing concerns, such as escaping the base with an injured Weiss, but now that they were safe, her thoughts drifted back to what had happened.

She had a burning idea of what was eating away at Ruby, but she stayed silent. She didn't want to push the younger girl, Ruby will talk when she's ready.

Ruby understood that as well and took the time to compose her thoughts.

"Velvet?" Ruby called out softly when she was ready. "Am I like the White Fang?"

Velvet would have quickly said 'no' if Ruby had asked without context and Velvet hadn't time to prepare her answer.

But a quick answer will not help here. Ruby was doubting herself so Velvet knew she must tread carefully and express her words honestly and without cavalier.

"In what ways?" Velvet returned. "Are you a Faunus like them? I think you are. In wanting to help others? Well, I'm not with the White Fang so I can't say for sure, but I like to think that deep down they truly want to help their fellow Faunus."

She took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she will say next. "Or as how their branch leader said, you retaliate for the same reasons as they do?" Velvet let the question hang. She knew Ruby needed to hear this. "In that case, you are also the same."

Ruby's head drooped further and further with each word that Velvet said. The upperclassman's views only reinforced what Ruby suspected.

An arm draped over her shoulders and Velvet leaned into a one-armed hug. "But you're different in a really important way, Ruby," she whispered closely to Ruby's furry pointed ears.

"Your reasons to attack was the same as theirs. Someone hurt those they loved and they lashed back. He hurt someone you loved so you retaliated. That's not wrong Ruby," Velvet squeezed harder as if to will that confidence into the worrying girl. "That's the natural emotion of loving someone. You want to protect them from anything that can hurt them, that can bring them pain, sadness, and suffering. You feel frustrated at yourself when they do get hurt. And you want to make whoever did it pay. That's normal.

"In the fight, you disarmed him to keep him from further hurting us. You retaliated, but at someone who was actively hostile. You didn't attack anyone else, right?"

Ruby shook her head quickly.

"The biggest difference between what you did to their leader and what they have done to everyone is the number of casualties and perpetration. You only attacked him because he attacked first. But the White Fang, even though they say they want to help the Faunus, attacks everyone, human and Faunus, guilty or innocent. As long as someone doesn't abide by their ideals, even bystanders are in danger."

Velvet sighed sadly. "And their actions reflect badly on other Faunus who wants to live in peace."

"…What do you think of the White Fang?" Ruby asked, interested in hearing what Velvet had to say.

"Hmm…," Velvet thought for a moment. "The White Fang started after the Faunus Rights Revolution as a way to help bridge humans and Faunus together, so I like to think that once they were working as hard as they could to reach an understanding. But eventually, as they kept failing and Faunus were still being treated like secondary citizens, they gave up those ideals to embrace simpler methods like fear and violence.

"I don't like the White Fang of today," Velvet stated, her eyes remembering a time in the past. "There were times when I almost thought they might be right, you know?"

"You did?" Ruby asked in wonder and amazement.

Velvet nodded. "Sometimes when I got bullied too much, or when I saw other Faunus suffering, I thought, 'Maybe it would be best if humans and Faunus never saw each other again.'" She chuckled softly, "I don't think that way anymore. Do you know why?"

Another shake.

Velvet reached out with a finger and flicked Ruby's nose. "Because then I would have never met Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi. I would never have met Cardin and so I would never have met you, silly!"

Ruby blushed. "I-I'm not…"

"You are special, Ruby," Velvet assured her. "You cause so many things, so many people to change just by being there. Jaune became more confident, Cardin and his friends bully everyone less, and I'm happier when I get to see you smile."

Ruby bowed her head low and accepted the praise. She correctly guessed that if she kept trying to deny it, Velvet would just embarrass her further and further with more praise.

Velvet suddenly stood up and offered her hand to Ruby. "Come on! I think everyone still want to catch up with you."

"I-I don't know…" Ruby was still uncertain. Though talking with Velvet and Cardin helped, she still wasn't too sure if she was ready to face her team.

"I know you're ready," Velvet encouraged her. "Because you know what the other difference between you and the White Fang is?"

Ruby grasped Velvet's hand pulled herself up, wondering what Velvet meant.

They started walking side by side, Ruby not trusting to let go of the hand beside her.

"When the White Fang failed, they gave up on humans. But you've never given up on anyone, Ruby," Velvet smiled, letting their hands swing back and forth. "Not on Jaune. Not on Cardin. Not on yourself. So I know you'll be fine."

Velvet smiled and squeezed the small hand in hers tightly.

_Besides… we're all here with you as well…_

* * *

**Extra:**

"I SWEAR CARDIN! IF YOU MADE RUBY CRY, I'M BREAKING YOUR LEGS!" Nora screamed as she bolted down the hall, Magnhild fully deployed and ready do deliver righteous fury.

Someone mentioned Ruby looking sad in the courtyard while talking to Cardin. The rumor mill filled in its own blanks and gaps and word got around, eventually reaching the valkyrie's ears.

Team CRDL felt uncomfortable for the next couple of days as everyone glared murderously at them... more so than normal anyways...

* * *

**Just because Cardin's a jerk doesn't mean he can't ever grow or doesn't have principles. I like to think that their camaraderie for each other is as strong as any other team... just usually pointed in the wrong direction. **

**And so we get to see two reasoning explored here. Cardin certainly condones it, whereas Velvet justifies it. Nice bit of contrast when they're both trying to cheer Ruby up in their own way, hehe.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, I look forward to what you have to say.**

**Oh! As for why Yang didn't join Nora? She's... busy.**


	33. Still Friends

**Hello everyone!**

**It's been a busy week and I was worried this chapter wouldn't be out on time.**

**Luckily, here we are now! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Still Friends

A quiet corner in an empty wing of the campus.

Blake breathed out as she leaned against the cold smooth walls of Beacon. Before, she hadn't paid any attention to them. They were just walls. Silent sentinels against the draft and chill. But now she felt them closing in on her. Restricting her escape.

Claustrophobia.

Escape… Escape from what? No, not what… Who?

Blake grimaced, knowing the answer. Her friends.

All throughout the flight back, Blake adamantly locked herself in a vacant hold on the airship and avoided everyone, so much as to not even come anywhere near their shadows.

Loathed as she was to admit it, her flight or fight instincts flared to flee. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and urged her towards the quickest escape. A window. A door. It didn't matter.

Only her shame and guilt shackled her here. Her history with the White Fang was no longer a secret to the people she wanted to hide it from the most. The week alone had allowed her reprieve from their judgements and her task to find Ruby kept her too busy to fully worry and dread, but Blake knew now was only a matter of time.

Only a matter of time until they found her… guilty of every crime and sin she had committed.

The deeper she thought and spiraled downwards, the more anger arose.

Why were they there? Why was Weiss there?! Why did she so recklessly throw herself into danger?!

Blake scowled at no one in particular. She went alone because she knew something like this might happen. Weiss would just place herself in calculated danger in order to further their lead.

Had they just trusted her to return with Ruby, she would have been able to sneak and get their leader out without a confrontation or any needless dangers.

…

She paused.

Putting her head in her hands, she laughed self-deprecatingly when she realized her own thoughts. She asked for them to trust her when she was holding all of her secrets? When she just left on her own without so much as a goodbye? When she dived solo into a group she once betrayed while chiding Weiss on reckless behavior? Even she could appreciate the irony in her own actions.

So ensnared by her own thoughts, Blake didn't notice anything until cold metal was pressed against her cheek.

Her eyes widened and she jumped back several feet, weapon nearly drawn to face down… a grinning Yang.

Yang chortled as she held out a cold can of soda she grabbed from a vending machine while on her way to find Blake. Not seeing her partner after such a long time and having her partner avoid her upon coming back, Yang wasn't sure if she should feel worried or insulted.

Still, she decided to greet Blake with a smile, even if she didn't get one in return. Perhaps it was just hunger and Yang couldn't see any reason why Blake would be eating well on a solo mission, so she grabbed the nearest edible product she could as a bit of a peace offering.

Yang could only hope that Blake liked grape soda. People liked grapes, right?

Seeing Blake so deep in thought though, Yang's mischievous side couldn't help but sneak up beside the concerned cat and press the cold aluminum to her cheek. Blake didn't yelp like Yang had hoped, but seeing her jump backwards, hair nearly standing on end like a frightened feline was worth it.

"Catch!" Yang called out as she lobbed the can at Blake.

An easy underhand toss that Blake swiped out in mid-air. She glanced at the labels and arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't know what you'd want, so I picked whatever," Yang shrugged and opened her own can with a pop and hiss. Lightly tasting the carbonated soda with the tip of her tongue, Yang decided it wasn't half-bad and started chugging the drink whole.

Blake mirrored Yang's actions, only a bit more refined without chugging. Yang didn't miss the slight wrinkle of Blake's nose as the sharp taste and biting fizz hit her tongue.

Nearly snorting her drink out her nose, Yang barely held back her laughter. Seeing Blake narrow her eyes dangerously only made things worse; her body shook and her hand clenched as she tried to contain from bursting out. Crushing the nearly empty can, the rest of her empty calories drink splashed on the floor and dribbled over her fingers.

Blake finished her drink and waited, folding her arms and waiting for Yang to laugh everything out of her system. Saying anything now would only serve to prolong the blond brawler's humor.

"Heh," Yang's chuckles eventually died down. "Don't like grape?" She tossed what remained of her can into the trash and flicked as much on her fingers off as she could. She was tempted to lick the residue, but that wouldn't be polite, and considering who she was with…

"Not so much," Blake answered. "More like I never really drank soda." She gave a small wry smirk. "Never really had a chance with the Fang."

Yang fell silent and Blake waited for her to ask. She knew the question must be burning inside Yang ever since she revealed her ears and jumped out the window. How… why was she with the White Fang? What had she done for them?

The comment was a lure, a way to open the conversation for Yang.

She knew it was coming, perhaps even the moment she put back on the mask. Keeping her secrets, keeping her friends in the dark. If she wanted to continue calling them her friends, she owed it to all of them to come clean. And she owed it to her partner most of all.

And she even have had plenty of time to prepare she told herself. She wasn't- she won't be fazed by anything Yang can ask. Now… what will Yang ask her first?

She leaned against the wall as nonchalantly as she could, though her shortness of breath and rapid heartbeat belied her nervousness. As many times as she told herself that was prepared for whatever outcome, whatever view her friends will have of her, she will accept it; in truth, she knew she was still scared.

…

…

…

…

Leaned against the wall mere inches from her, Yang looked straight ahead at the opposite wall. Silent.

Blake's eyes kept flicking to the side as she caught glimpses of blonde hair in the corner of her vision. Her brows knitted together in concern. Why was Yang staying silent? Wasn't Yang searching for her so she could get some answers?

Minutes passed with neither saying anything.

Concern, worry, and dread made way for something else: curiosity.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" Blake asked warily.

"Hmm?" Yang perked up as easy going as ever. "Oh yeah! Think you're free this weekend? I think after all the craziness, we should go on a trip to the city. You, me, Ruby, and Snow Cone," she grinned. "We never got the chance last time."

"W-what?" she was taken aback. "A-aren't you going to ask me about my affiliations with the White Fang?"

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Yang replied with a quirked eyebrow.

Blake's breathing hitched at what Yang implied. She couldn't be-!

"No?" Yang shrugged. "Good. Because I wasn't."

A string of incoherent noises. Yang watched amusedly as Blake's face contorted and her hands flexed dangerously as if wanting to throttle the joker.

"You're impossible," Blake hissed.

Yang just smirked. "I don't need to ask," she said simply. "Because you're my partner."

Blake hesitated at her words. "How can you even say that?" she looked away guiltily. "How can you even trust me when all I've done is hide things from you?"

"You think you're the only one?" Yang's light tone never left her. "How much do you know about me? Heh~ five seconds ago, you almost believed I had connections to the White Fang." She opened her arms widely to gesture, "How much do you know about any of us? Seriously, we've only known each other for a few months. We're bound to have things we don't want to talk about!"

"B-but-!"

But Yang wasn't done yet.

Her grin only beamed brighter, "And if you're this worried about what we think, then we're definitely important to you. So why shouldn't I trust you?"

"B-but…" Blake's head drooped forward as she pondered what Yang had just said. Certainly they were important to her. More than they could possibly know. Even in the short time she has known them, Blake had felt an inexplicable kinship. She had thought about this during her lonesome week, but to hear Yang state it aloud…

The nagging feeling inside just wouldn't go away. Hearing Yang say that only made her feel worse.

Hate. Self-depreciation. Truth.

The anger from before surged forward once again. Memories of every selfish action she took played back like a film. Not just hiding her identity. Enforcing her beliefs on Ruby. Disparaging Weiss and inciting her to change their leader. Countless smaller actions that played her friends for her own benefits and convenience.

Anger at herself.

"But I'm a hypocrite!" she shouted without looking at Yang. She didn't want her partner to see the tears starting to stream down. "Ruby was right! The White Fangs are nothing but hypocrites! I lied to you all and kept a secret that could have made you into targets! I betrayed them once, so what's to say I won't betray you as well?! Even my semblance is running away, so one day I'd just leave you all to take the hit while I save my own skin-!"

CRACK!

Her eyes widened as the sound of drywall and concrete exploded next to her head. Her neck snapped upwards as she gazed fearfully into Yang's angry burning red eyes, glowing from surges of emotions. The blonde brawler towered over her, casting her into shadow.

Yang's fist was buried into the wall, a smoking crater only millimeters from Blake's head.

Terror gripped her as she realized she had never seen Yang this angry, though rightfully so. After all, Blake had just threatened her entire team.

"I. Am. Warning. You." Yang gritted out slowly, fury tinging every word. Heat radiated off her skin and sparks and embers seemed to drift from her hair. "Keep talking trash about the girl I like, and I will clock you across the jaw."

…

Blake's mouth moved uselessly.

"…w-what…?" she whispered incredulously.

Yang's glare deepened. "You don't know a thing about my partner, so don't go mouthing off." Her voice never rose. "She's kind and compassionate. She's smart and skilled but humble. She believes so strongly in honor and justice that even her slightest lies, no matter how reasonable and justifiable they are, she views as her great shame and guilt. She bears her burdens silently to the brink of collapse because she doesn't want to trouble her teammates."

Yang leaned in close until her nose is almost touching Blake's.

"You who can't even see that," Yang whispered. "Have no right to talk badly about her."

…

Blake knew her face was red. Was it from Yang's words or her proximity?

Like a clearing storm, Yang's face brightened into a grin. Her demeanor flipped so quickly, it was as if the anger Blake felt just seconds ago was just a daydream.

Yang draped an arm across her neck and shoulders, turning the two of them until they were side by side. "Lighten up, Blake," she chuckled. "Look, I don't know a whole lot about you, but you don't know much about me either, right? Heck, I don't even know that much about Ruby and Weiss other than the time we spent together."

She pulled Blake closer in an almost one arm hug. "But just because we don't know or don't tell, doesn't make us bad friends, does it?"

"…you still consider me a friend?" Blake asked quietly, her insecurities bubbling to the surface.

"Never stopped," Yang laughed.

Blake bit her lip. She knew she was blowing things out of proportion. She knew there was no reason to doubt her friends, to doubt that they would turn away from her once they found out her dubious past. Yang didn't think anything of it, and probably neither would Ruby. But Weiss…

Just how will Weiss take it?

The grievances she and the White Fang have inflicted upon the Schnees were no slight matters. Would Weiss hold a grudge against her?

She took a deep breath and shrugged Yang's arm off.

Yang's momentary concern dissipated into satisfaction.

"Thanks…Yang," Blake said back as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She meant it. Somehow or other, Yang managed to instill confidence into her once more.

Even if Weiss hated her… Blake felt a bit more secure in knowing Yang hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Come on," she motioned for Yang to walk with her. "I think I have a long overdue conversation with you, Ruby… and Weiss."

Yang nodded. "If you're ready."

Blake nodded back resolutely. Scared? Still. But with the courage to face that fear now.

She turned and started walking back towards their room when she felt a hand atop her head and she froze.

Yang fiddled around for a moment and Blake's eyes watered when she realized what Yang was doing.

"There!" Yang exclaimed once she finished.

Blake's fingers went up and felt the familiar soft ribbon and bow covering her Faunus heritage.

"You can tell everyone, and us, when you're ready," Yang stated, a comforting hand on her partner's shoulder.

The gesture was small and simple and utterly childishly naive. But the message sent was loud and clear.

A slight sniffle as Blake dried her tears once more and walked on ahead, refusing to look back and letting Yang see her face.

"It's crooked," she complained softly.

"Geez! Sorry!" Yang laughed good-naturedly. "Not like I have a lot of experience with tying hair bows."

Their trek back was filled with light bantering and Blake became more and more relaxed. That week alone had taken its toll on her more than she had thought as she found herself relishing in someone to talk to…

…No not someone to talk to…

She'd rather talk to no one other than her partner…

* * *

"Welcome back," a voice greeted them as they entered.

Blake found Weiss finish unpacking her luggage. Everything was neat and orderly, as expected. The rest of their luggage was confined to a small space, awaiting their tidiness.

"Hey Weiss," Yang greeted. "Where's Ruby?"

"Don't know," Weiss huffed. "She ran off when the airship landed and I haven't seen nor heard of her since."

"Whaaaat?" Yang half-whined. "Fine. Hold tight for a moment and I'll get her."

As she left, Blake swore she saw a small wink.

Shaking her head, she retreated to her bed and sat down, watching Weiss.

The heiress looked at her handiwork with a satisfied smile before sitting down to tidy Ruby's few belongings. Surprising them all at first, Ruby had very few possessions. Aside from her cloak, she only had a few outfits, nearly all of them identical and absolutely no accessories nor any other comforts of living.

Perhaps it was a lack of worldly desires, but they all agreed that even without anything, Ruby's happiness was probably more genuine than any other.

They sat in amiable silence, taking a chance to relax from the chaos that had just happened. Even after a day to take it all in, the every day normalcy of their dorm room felt surreal. It wasn't a bad feeling in the slightest, a sign that they still appreciated this peace.

But that was a facade.

While the air was still aside from the slight rustles as Weiss shifted Ruby's few belongings, Blake's heart and mind convulsed with what to say.

When Yang was here, she felt confident, drawing strength from her partner and her reassuring words. Now on her own, Blake suddenly felt her mind blanked.

But her resolve was still strong!

She knew she had to take the first step forward now. She can't- she won't change if she stood still enshrouded in her past and guilt.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out without thinking.

Weiss froze for a moment before slowly, ever so slowly turning around.

"Why?" she asked. "No, better question, for what?"

Blake's head bowed low. "For not telling you I was a member of the White Fang… and for not telling you…" her voice drifted into silence.

"…that you're a Faunus," Weiss finished her sentence. She sighed. "Blake, you've seen my interactions with Ruby and Velvet."

Blake had. Though she called Weiss out on looking down upon Ruby, she had to admit that Weiss looked down a bit on everyone equally… Not sure if that was a good thing or not…. Well, at least she treated them with respect.

"So I am insulted that you felt the need to apologize for being a Faunus!" Weiss shouted and shocked Blake out of her thought.

Blake narrowed her eyes and glared. "Don't twist my words," she hissed. "I'm apologizing for keeping it a secret, not because of what I am." Her confrontational side reared up, ready for Weiss' oncoming words.

"Why?"

The silence was now almost palpable as Weiss' simple one-worded question echoed in Blake's skull.

"Did you feel obligated since Ruby told us so easily? Were you insulted by how we were treating you?" Weiss folded her arms across her chest and gave Blake a pointed look.

"No!" Blake's quick answer came… but she hesitated. "Maybe…? … … No!"

Wavering back and forth, she steadied her mind again. Why? Why was she so vacillating? She didn't understand. Recently all of her actions and thoughts have been second-guessed, hesitated, and unsure…

She buried her head in her hands. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She just wanted to apologize to Weiss and if Weiss could find it in her heart to forgive Blake for her transgressions, then fine, they could be friends and teammates again; if she couldn't… Blake didn't want to think about it, but she was determined to do what she could to make amends.

She certainly wasn't expecting Weiss to talk her out of her apology.

"Contrary to you who were busy that week," Weiss' stated in a calm voice. "I had plenty of time to put my thoughts in order, so I just have one thing to say." Weiss took a deep breath. "I don't care!"

"… Huh?"

"I don't care if you're a Faunus or a human or anywhere in-between!" Weiss declared. "What you are doesn't change who you are!"

"W-Weiss…"

"Hmph!" the proud heiress looked away while blushing. "Can't say I can take all the credit for thinking like that." She whispered in a smaller voice, "…Ruby's been rubbing off on me…"

Blake managed a small smile. Yeah, that sounded exactly like what Ruby would have said.

"Ahem!" Weiss cleared her throat. "But that doesn't change the first issue." She glared out of the corner of her eye. "Are you a part of the White Fang?"

"Not anymore!" Blake answered sternly. And she stood by her decision. Watching the Fang steal the Dust with Torchwick was the breaking point; hearing Ruby point out their -her- hypocrisy reaffirmed that choice.

"Okay, fine then," Weiss simply trusted.

"…What?! Just like that?!" Blake couldn't believe it. "What's with you and Yang?" she muttered.

Weiss shrugged noncommittally, "Guess she rubbed off on me too." She spared Blake a glance. "And you as well, you know?"

"Heh~ me?" Blake nearly snorted. "Impossible…"

"Hmm," Weiss thought for a moment. "Tell me. Why are you training to become a huntress?"

Why? Blake's answer was surprisingly easy. She didn't know what else to do. Once she left the Fang behind, she was at a crossroad of life with no guides, no markers, no signposts of what she should do. She was truly lost.

Upon finding a flyer calling for hunters to fight against the Grimm and protect the people, she felt perhaps she could atone for the wrongs she had done by saving others.

The world was filled with inequality and injustice; a part of it by her own hands.

Someone had to take stance and change it.

But how?

Blake wasn't sure. How can she change the world by becoming a huntress? She could certainly save people from the Grimm and maybe even the persecution of their fellow man. But that won't stop the sadness and unfairness. For every one that she save, a hundred, a thousand others will suffer.

But that was all she could do. That was all she knows how to do.

At her silence, Weiss continued, "When I was younger, I only knew of the world my father taught me. Everyday he would come home stern and furious. As I soon found out, the White Fang had shifted their stance and taken to more violent means to be heard." Weiss' voice turned cold, "My whole family was caught up in the middle of it."

Blake looked away guiltily. There was no sugar-coating what happened. The White Fang had tried numerous times to overthrow the family painted as the figure-head of anti-Faunus sentiments. Rallying supporters wasn't hard to do with the work policies implemented by the company and they gained some ground in minimum wage and standard work conditions. But when results fell short of what the Fang wanted, they turned towards more nefarious methods.

Terror. Assassination.

The Schnee patriarch stood steadfast in his own ways, unscathed from every attempt, but…

"Do you know how it felt?" Weiss asked. "Hearing everyday that family and board members went missing. Fearing to take a step outside and knowing that staying inside was only a false sense of security. Everyone was so stressed and on edge, my father was always angry, it made for a difficult childhood!"

Blake couldn't respond because she knew it was true.

Of her missions carried out for the Fang, some included infiltrating various companies to secure data. Perhaps it was a bit of a stretch, but a part of her always wondered what kind of information had she stolen and… if she indirectly had a hand in silencing those targets.

Weiss took a few deep breaths to calm and compose herself. "I was scared, but it made me angry. Why did I have to take every step in fear? So I trained to overcome that fear and eventually ended up at Beacon." At this, Weiss' eyes and tone softened. "And that's when I met you girls."

"Us?" Blake was surprised at how gentle Weiss' voice was when mentioning the team.

Weiss nodded. "At first, I only saw this as a stepping stone to gaining strength. I wanted the strongest, smartest partner to make a name for myself and show that I am not a coward."

A smile.

"Instead I got something better," Weiss blushed as she prepared herself. "Ruby showed me what friendship meant and Yang got me to… stop being so uptight," she admitted. Glancing at Blake, she found an almost expectant expression. "And you… you gave me a worthwhile reason to get stronger."

"Me?" Blake still couldn't believe it.

"Remember our argument in Mistral?" Weiss brought up. "I meant what I said. 'The world needs more people who champion justice and equality like you.' What will I do with that strength and power once I get it? Listening to you argue so fervently for Faunus respect, my own selfish desire to get stronger seemed so insignificant.

"I guess what I want to say is.. … thanks," Weiss bowed her head. "You're not as bad a person as you make yourself out to be."

"…But that doesn't absolve me of the wrongs I've done," Blake murmured.

"No," Weiss agreed. "You don't erase your wrong-doings. They are scars you can only remember and learn from. Even atoning does not fade them in the slightest. But that doesn't change who you are now, nor does it stop you from walking to a better tomorrow."

...

Blake could accept that. She had never taken a life, but her actions might have resulted in the same consequences. It may forever be a an unsolved mystery, an ambiguous ending that she may have have to live with.

But that's fine. Ruby, all those months ago, was right.

She chose to reveal her heritage and her teammates accepted her. And they were her world now.

So that's all she'll need… for now.

* * *

**Extra:**

When Yang Xiao Long sees a chance, forget taking it, she will tackle it and grapple it to the ground.

So when she saw a chance for Blake and Weiss to clear the air between them, she left as quickly as she could under the pretenses of finding Ruby. Technically she was, but that was just an added bonus.

Before she started searching though, she ducked into the nearest restroom and splashed some water on her face to cool herself down.

The conversation of Blake had taken a bit more than she had thought. Feeling the rush of so many conflicting emotions without gradient in such a short span of time taxed her mental and emotional stamina.

"Geez," Yang sighed while looking in the mirror to make sure that she looked presentable and wasn't wearing any of the volatile emotions she had when talking with Blake. "So troublesome," she chuckled.

Blake was a smart girl; Yang knew that. She was so smart and intelligent that she would probably just think herself into a corner and stay there in angst and depression. Thankfully, those times are few and far in-between and while Yang never saw Blake ever reach that point, she knew how to deal with idiots who thought too much.

Keep them thinking. The more they thought, the less they focused on their negativity.

So she took as many turns in the conversation as possible. The moment she saw her partner starting to drift into the spiral of doubt, she immediately threw something at Blake that forced her to pause and think. Tangent questions, explosive emotions, anything to break her out of the cycle and keep her on her toes.

Of course, that also meant Yang had to keep on her own toes to stay one step ahead of someone who normally would out-speak her.

And in the heat of the moment….

"…like… huh?…" Yang whispered.

What kind of face was she making at the time? Something scary? What kind of face was she making now?

Yang grimaced and shook her head to clear the thought.

Blake didn't need any more baggage right now. What she needed were friends who trusted her and whom she could trust, and a partner who will have her back no matter what.

Finally ready to get on with her search, Yang grinned. She did say she'll bring back Ruby so it'll be a disappointment if Ruby ended up at the dorm before Yang could find her.

If there was one thing Yang knew, no matter how trivial, no matter how rampant her emotions, no matter how reckless her behavior, she doesn't lie.

* * *

**Oh Blake. Their your friends so of course they'll hear you out at the very least. Maybe now Blake will become more open and trusting with them, haha~**

**Self-doubt is a recursion. You think you can't and thus you can't. A whirlpool that drags you into the depths of despair unless a kind soul holds tightly your hand. Hope I managed to convey a bit of that through Blake.**

**As always, see you next time!**


	34. We Won't Let You

**Almost reaching 200 reviews and 300 favorites and 450 alerts! Sorry, I gush whenever I see you guys liking my stuff, ehehe~**

**Please enjoy the close of this arc.**

* * *

Chapter 33: We Won't Let You

Finding Ruby was easier than Yang expected. Instead of searching high and low while shouting "Ruby!" at the top of her lungs, a simple walk out the side door leading to the courtyard was all she needed.

The scene in front of her nearly made her coo in delight.

Ruby and Velvet walked hand in hand, their arms swung back and forth lightly with every step. With her hood up, Yang was suddenly reminded of an earlier time when Ruby donned the same image. A time that left her tense and anxious as she watched the wolf from afar without knowing enough to help.

Her hand clenched as she wondered… will she be useless again this time?

Velvet smiled and waved at Yang with her free hand, drawing Ruby's attention.

"Hey Velvet, hey Ruby," Yang greeted as she walked up and met them halfway. Her hand relaxed and she waved back, schooling her mouth into her usual grin. "Where are you guys heading?" She kept her eyes focused on Velvet since Ruby didn't look like she wanted to talk, but her attention was focused on Ruby, taking careful note of her behavior.

"Oh, we're just heading back inside," Velvet answered. "Ruby…" she pulled a bit on her clasped hand in an effort to push Ruby forward slightly. Slight resistance.

Ruby nervously peeked up from underneath her hood, a sight that would have charmed Yang at any other time had the fearful face not been directed towards her.

She didn't miss the slight squeeze of Velvet's hand either. Was it Velvet, or Ruby?

Yang frowned inside. Either way, that was completely unacceptable. She was supposed to be the big sister here!

Certainly, between Blake, Pyrrha, and now Velvet, her position was at stake! She wanted to comfort Ruby. She wanted to be confided to. To listen to all the little and big worries Ruby may have and expend the wisdom befitting of a confidante and sister. To listen to all of her homework problems. Or boy problems. Or Weiss problems.

She knew that she was being silly though. Ruby's issues haven't been any of the lighthearted issues she wished she could help resolve. They were deep and poignant and had to be approached by those who can actually say something meaningful. Being a human, it was difficult for Yang to do more than sympathize with the trials and tribulations Ruby and her friends must face.

The thought brought little comfort in the face of uselessness.

She can't understand first hand what they must have gone through, what Ruby must be going through. So all she can do is the best she can to meet them with a smile and hold them in acceptance when all others, themselves included, spurn them.

"You… want to head back to the dorm now?" Yang proposed. She didn't have a good grasp on how to approach Ruby just yet. Too overbearing and she might just frighten the girl off.

Ruby seemed to hesitate and think for a moment, but a light squeeze from Velvet reassured her to speak with her closest friends.

A small nod.

"You do? Okay then!" Yang flashed a grin at Velvet. "Sorry Velvet, but I'll take her off your hands for a while."

"Hehe~" Velvet giggled as she looked down to Ruby. "I'm glad I can help you if only for a little bit."

Yang reached out and was happy and relieved that Ruby mirrored her action. Her hand fell from Velvet's grasp and instead entwined with Yang's.

Velvet waved goodbye as she took off, heading back to finish up business with her own team.

As they headed back, Yang took note of how soft the hand within her own was. Warm. Soft. Tender. With even the slightest pressure, Ruby's hand felt so frail and delicate. A child's hand that reached out and offered light and innocence to everyone she met, regardless of race or gender.

And yet she knew the amount of destruction that hand has also caused. The blood that dripped from the claws. Life and carcass torn asunder. At times to feed. At times to protect.

But now was not those times.

Right now, Ruby's hands were soft and warm. And that's all that Yang needed to know right now.

Her musings and thoughts stopped as they approached the dorm door.

No explosions, ice crystals, or shell casings so Yang assumed that Blake and Weiss weren't killing each other. Alternatively, they're having a cold war and she'll need to relight the fires of friendship… somehow.

Instead, she found Blake reading on her bed while Weiss typed away on her scroll.

"Welcome back," Blake greeted with a small smile.

"Yeah," Yang reciprocated with a grin. Leaving Blake and Weiss alone seemed to have worked out. The cloud of negativity and self-doubt that once surrounded Blake was nowhere in sight.

Yang didn't believe for a moment that it's all gone, nothing goes away that easily, but at least for now Blake seemed a bit more confident and stable than before.

That left only one other, she contemplated as she walked into the room fully, dragging in Ruby as well.

The moment Weiss and Blake noticed Ruby, the atmosphere in the room shifted. Not in the good way usually associated whenever Ruby entered a room and brought good cheer, her current demeanor brought upon them a sombre mood.

Yang never let go of Ruby's hand, but she looked meaningfully at her teammates. A plead for their help.

A silent conversation was held between them, none spoke but all understood. Weiss nodded at Blake, knowing what must be troubling their young leader. They were there to witness the events at the White Fang base and Blake knew first hand what Ruby must be going through.

Approaching Ruby slowly, she knelt down in front of the short girl, looking up to see her face.

"Hey Ruby," Blake spoke softly.

"Blake…" Ruby whispered back.

"It feels like it's been a long time since we talked doesn't it?" Blake chuckled a little. A whole week, seven days… somehow it felt longer… like seven weeks…

But as difficult as it was to bring up anything after not speaking to each other for so long, Blake wouldn't be deterred. This was what they wanted immediately following the aftermath of the breach. To bring Ruby back so they can all laugh together once again.

"You're still troubled by what happened at the base, aren't you?" Blake asked knowingly.

Ruby held still for a moment but nodded.

"Talk to us, Ruby," Blake urged. "I promise we'll make things better."

Hesitation… but only for a moment.

Ruby knew her friends would help her. They've been together long enough to trust each other with that much at least.

But that didn't shake the self-doubt she carried deep within her heart.

"…as we were leaving…" Ruby lifted her head and whispered, "He said I was like them…"

"You're not!" Weiss interjected, standing up and balling her fist. The sudden movement made Ruby jump a little and Blake glared at her. She blushed and sat down to let Ruby continue.

"I-I know," Ruby smiled weakly at Weiss. Her previous conversations had done much to relieve her anxieties. "Velvet and… Cardin told me."

At this, Yang visibly tensed. She didn't know what Cardin did, but if he had messed with Ruby in any way…

"They said… well, they said a lot of things," Ruby told them. "I don't understand all of it, but they don't think I'm like the White Fang either…"

"So what's wrong?" Blake calmly continued, noting Ruby's voice trailing towards the end.

Ruby took in a deep breath to steel herself.

"But what if you're all wrong?"

Her question seemed to echo, resounding within each of them a sense of hopelessness and uncertainty.

"W-what do you mean?" Yang questioned.

Ruby's head dipped down. "I'm not like them now… but… what if one day…"

Blake saw tiny shoulders quivering as Ruby tried to hold back her tears and fears. Her tiny frame shook as she took shuddering breaths.

"What if I end up like them one day?"

Her head snapped back up as her eyes searched for Weiss to make sure she was still there. "When he shot you, I was so scared! But more than that," her eyes quickly shifted between her teammates in rapid succession. "I felt angry… and I… hated him…"

Her hand slipped from Yang's in a moment of inattention, far too focused on her words.

"I don't want to go back!" she nearly screamed. "I d-don't want to be like that any mo-re!"

Blake, Weiss, and Yang simultaneously made to move towards Ruby to comfort her when Ruby found her voice and continued.

"I don't want to be alone again!" she cried, throwing her head back and crying to the heavens. Tears streamed down her face as she wailed helplessly.

At this her teammates swarmed her into a hug. Blake from the front, Yang from the back, Weiss from the side. Their arms overlapped each others' as one unified thought to embrace their kind leader and chase away whatever loneliness she felt.

"Why Ruby?" Blake asked. "Why would you be alone again?"

Ruby sniffled. The unexpected hug nearly crushed all of the air out of her lungs and shifted her attention from the sadness plaguing her mind. It came crashing back the moment she thought about it again, but… the warmth surrounding her took off the edge.

"B-back then," she said shakily. "I… felt the same feelings… I had back then…"

"Back then?" Yang muttered as she tried to think back.

Ruby heard her though and answered, "…Back when I attacked Velvet…"

They all remembered that day. That was when they realized that underneath all of Ruby's kindness and cheer, a dangerous predator lurked. It rarely strayed from the shadows of her mind, never so much as a flicker of darkness across her innocent eyes.

And yet when it did…

"I thought if I accepted my emotions, I wouldn't do that any more," Ruby tried her best to stifle another sob. "To lose control again… to hurt someone again…"

Her eyes clenched shut and she tried to curl up tighter. "Please, I don't want to go back to being alone again…" her voice begged. "I don't want to be like them…"

"You won't," Yang hugged tighter. "There's no way you'll ever be like that again."

"H-how can you know?" Ruby shook and thrashed slightly as if to get away. "W-when I attacked him, I wanted to! It wasn't like back then when _she_ wanted to attack!_ I wanted_ to tear his arm out!"

But her friends held on tight. They wouldn't let go, especially not now when she needed them most!

Eventually, Ruby calmed down, though still dejected.

"What if… what if me wanting to hurt him is just the first step? What if… I start wanting to hurt other people?" Ruby's voice drifted in a low whisper.

"You won't!" Weiss argued back. "That's just not you Ruby! We know you!"

Sad grey eyes met shining blue. "The White Fang didn't start out like this either," was the simple yet piercing answer.

And that was when Blake understood.

Ruby wasn't so concerned with how she is now, but what she may one day become. The uncertain future that lay ahead now that her core belief in others was shaken. She saw the parallels between herself and the Fang. If they started out peaceful and yet now hurt so many countless others, who's to say that Ruby will not end up the same way?

The wolf and Ruby knew their strength full well. The same claws that reach out to save someone was easily turned to slay someone. Her speed can save countless lives, and yet brought death quicker than the victims can realize.

Hatred begets hatred.

The hatred of one can become the hatred of many.

The desire to hurt becomes the desire to kill.

But to reassure Ruby against all this was difficult. Saying she won't carried the same weight as saying she will. There was no definite proof that Ruby will not become like the White Fang.

Fear of the unknown and uncertain. Nothing is more so than the future.

But Blake knew one thing for certain.

"You won't become like the White Fang," she reassured her distraught leader. "You won't fall in with them."

Her arms hugged tighter as Ruby struggled, partially to prevent Ruby from arguing back immediately and partially to instill as much confidence as she could.

"Because we won't let you."

Ruby froze.

Blake smiled, thankful for her talk with Yang and Weiss that reaffirmed one thing with crystal clarity.

Her friends will support her. And she will support them.

"Did you know that I was once a part of the White Fang?" Blake asked. It was difficult to bring herself to say it after hiding it for so long, but when she looked at Weiss and Yang and saw eyes of understanding, she allowed herself a small smile of relief.

"You…were?" Ruby whispered with wide shocked eyes.

Blake nodded. "Ever since I was little. You could almost say I was born into the Fang." Her smile became wistful as she remembered the few good memories she still had left of her time there. "Back then, I went to all the protests and rallies. I thought we were really making a difference."

Her smile faded and her eyes downcast as she remembered darker and more bitter memories. "But all that changed when I realized how little we managed. And when the Fang shifted from seeking peace to seeking vengeance…"

Her voice drifted off as she hung her head in shame.

Almost immediately, she shook it off. She couldn't falter now! Not when Ruby needed to hear this and after Yang and Weiss reassured her minutes ago!

"So I know first hand what it means to be like a White Fang, and you're not like them," Blake told Ruby. "Also, you have something I didn't have," she smiled a wan and bittersweet smile.

Ruby tilted her head in wonder. Eyes glinting slightly with hope.

"Yang and Weiss," Blake giggled softly, noticing how the two mentioned blushed slightly. "And Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Velvet, Coco. All of your friends!"

Bittersweet.

"We won't let you fall."

…

…

Ruby's tears returned fresh, but not out of fear or despair as earlier.

Relief. Happiness. Joy.

The realization finally struck true that she was home and that she was safe. Not just from external pains, but internal doubts. She was with friends again who will not let any harm befall her nor let her fall into her fears. She was safe.

Blake loosened her arms slightly but Ruby didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned forward and her arms snaked around Blake's waist.

Ruby fully opened herself once again to her friends and her warmth washed over all of them.

Happy as she was for Ruby, Blake felt a pang of sadness, remorse… and envy. Had she any friends, any _true_ friends, during her time with the Fang who would have reproached her when their ideologies had shifted… would she have less regrets now?

Ruby whispered something so softly, Blake scarcely thought she heard. But once she heard, she understood how meaningless her thinking was.

"…I'm glad I got to meet you, Blake…"

* * *

For a long time, they held the hug, enjoying the warmth that flowed from one to another without end. Their breathing and hearts slowed as agitation, hesitations, and worries evaporated like the morning mist.

In the center, Ruby inhaled deeply, breathing in their scents and relishing after going so long without. A silly grin broke out as she started to nuzzle softly.

Weiss felt the shifting movements and looked to see Ruby's rather pink face.

"Hey, shouldn't we let her breathe?" Weiss asked.

"Heh, jealous that Ruby isn't nuzzling you?" Yang returned with a grin.

"N-no!" Weiss blushed. "Her face is flushed red though!"

"Reaaaally?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly disbelieving the heiress. Weiss nearly faltered under the intense gaze, but she adamantly stared back. The clear embarrassment on her face did little to make her seem more imposing. After a moment, Yang gave up on Weiss and shifted to look to Blake, nearly pouting. "Because I am!"

"Gah! Enough!" Weiss shouted and disbanded the hug. She nearly regretted it upon seeing the disappointed look from Ruby, but she reminded herself that there were still issues at hand. Hugs and… other stuff can come later.

"Are you feeling okay now, Ruby?" Weiss asked in sincere concern.

"Mmhm," Ruby nodded softly, her eyes drifting dreamily to everyone. "Thanks to all of you."

Weiss sighed. As much as she wanted to just let them relax, their work still was not quite over just yet.

"We still need to consolidate our information and report," Weiss stated as she pulled up her scroll. "I wrote up until the breach in Mistral, but I still need to know what happened to you during that time to fill in the gaps."

Ruby frowned as she was told to remember her time with the Fang, but she quickly shook it off. She couldn't go on forever while carrying around those regrets. And furthermore, even after all that she found out about the organization, she knew one thing.

"I woke up in the base and saw so many Faunus hurt," Ruby told Weiss who dutifully recorded her. "I saw everyone in so much pain… so tired…" Her sad eyes brightened slightly. "So even when I really, really, really missed you, I had to help them!"

"Awww~ good for you, Rubes," Yang rustled her hair in good fun, eliciting a laugh of the wolf.

_Yes_, thought Ruby as she batted the hand away. _I won't regret helping them…_

Ruby's information was easily summarized. Her days were spent mostly helping the injured with a few breaks for her to catch her breath. Nothing really notable occurred until the final day when they performed the rescue operation.

Blake's was a bit more difficult. As she explained what she did that lonely week, Ruby hugged onto her arm and thanked her for searching and all the troubles she had to go through.

Towards the end, Blake took out her scroll and hooked it up to Weiss' with a small cable.

"I got into their databanks and downloaded as much as I could without getting caught," Blake explained as she started the transfer process. Aside from letting Weiss see, having two copies was for the best and she made a mental note to store a third somewhere safe… preferably in a fire-proof container, just in case.

"Did you get a chance to see what it is?" Weiss asked, hoping for a summary. Of course she would read through thoroughly, but knowing what to expect always helped to put the information into context.

"Sorry, not all of it," Blake apologized. "Didn't have time."

"We can just go through it together!" Ruby cheerfully suggested.

Weiss nodded in assent. "We can make sure we don't overlook something."

With that, they started to peruse the data.

…

In ten minutes, Blake grimaced while Yang and Weiss donned grimmer expressions.

"A-are they for real?!" Weiss nearly shouted.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, not fully understanding what went on. The information went over her head and with her beginner's level reading, she couldn't comprehend what the documents were about. From everyone's faces though, it couldn't be good.

"This is going in way over our heads," Weiss muttered as she covered her eyes with one hand. She was no stranger to insanity. Riding on the back of a giant Nevermore particularly stood out, but it wasn't anything compared to what she had just read.

"Please tell me!" Ruby tugged on her sleeve to get her attention. She didn't want to be left out of what seemed to be really causing distraught to her teammates.

Weiss took a deep breath to compose her thoughts.

"We… well, Blake, Yang, and I were following a lead on the stolen Dust," Weiss started to explain. "Several incidents have been reported in every major city and we thought we might have a lead of a certain criminal working with the White Fang. Well, at least now we know where all the Dust went," she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Wait, you guys were searching for something and you didn't even tell me?" Ruby pouted.

"Sorry, Ruby," Blake bowed her head. "You were so excited for our first mission, we didn't want to bring anything else up in case it was a dead end and trouble you."

"Yeah," Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You already had enough on your plate to deal with."

Ruby just turned her head away and sulked.

"Come on, Rubes," Yang pleaded. "We didn't mean anything by it."

Yang spun her around and saw a face furrowed with discontent.

"But I didn't help you out at all," Ruby whimpered. She wasn't so much angry or upset that they didn't tell her, more so that she didn't get a chance to aid them.

"Next time," Yang promised.

The promise brought a smile back to Ruby and she nodded excitedly at the prospect.

"So where did the Dust go?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"The… White Fang used it to blow holes throughout the cities to let the Grimm in," Weiss winced as Ruby gasped unbelieving.

The White Fang let the Grimm in? But… but! Her thoughts drifted back to so many people injured, from young to old, scratches and scuffs to nearly bleeding out. So many people… so many Faunus were hurt.

And they said they wanted to protect the Faunus…

"It gets worse," Weiss told her. "They're listing out armaments, supplies, and troops. They're just estimates and projections, but they have them for every major city and then some. They're planning on igniting another war."

"Against who?!" Ruby cried out. It didn't make sense to her that their hatred could be so strong. If they were amassing that many people, just who were they marching out against? Those who hurt them? Those who wronged them? It almost sounded like they were going up against…

"…the world…"

* * *

"What should we do?" Ruby looked to her friends for answer. She didn't know what war was, per say, only of quotes and lessons.

There is no victory in war.

Many innocents die for the sake of a warring few.

War is only destruction, so how can you create peace?

From the lessons she picked up in class and what she could glean from reading quotes, she only knew that it was a terrible thing that ended with many people dying.

Yang looked to Blake for a moment. Her partner had been silent the entire time and she knew the information must be eating away at her.

The White Fang. Even if Blake disagreed with them. Even if Blake left them. The bonds between them will not so easily break. Even now, the memory that they did once champion a just and noble cause still held. One day perhaps. One day she may be able to be perfectly freed from her past with them.

But for now.

"I… think we should go to Ozpin," Yang stated slowly.

"Agreed," Weiss concurred. "We are clearly in over our heads with this."

They all turned to Blake and saw the hesitation across her face. But she slowly nodded, recognizing the need of wisdom and experience.

Weiss quickly typed up a message for the headmaster to expect them within a few minutes for mission debriefing, and they all moved towards his office with Weiss coaching Ruby on what to say.

Upon arriving, they found Velvet and Yatsuhashi standing outside.

"What's up?" Yang asked and greeted.

"Oh! Hello everyone," Velvet waved back. "Professor Ozpin called us to ask some questions."

"Huh… we also need to talk to him," Yang said as she knocked on the door to let him know that they were there.

Rapping her knuckle hard against the wood, the door creaked open and they heard Coco's voice.

"- less Grimm in Mistral, but counts increasing here within the day."

The people in the room immediately looked over while Yang awkwardly waved. She didn't mean to interrupt them like this, just let them know that team RWBY was present.

General Ironwood stood to one side of Ozpin's desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that concludes what we have," Coco nodded.

"Very well, thank you for your assistance," Ozpin folded his hands in contemplation. He looked back up at Yang and nodded, inviting them in, "Come in."

They all filed in and Ozpin smiled when he saw Ruby. Velvet and Yatsuhashi followed in as well, wondering about their teammates. Coco and Fox moved to one side of the room so Velvet and Yatsuhashi stood beside them, leaving team RWBY to stand center.

"Hello Professor," Ruby greeted nervously. "We've returned from our mission."

"Good to see you are alright," he congenially smiled.

"W-we patrolled Mistral and assisted during the Grimm breach. Unfortunately, our s-sec-ond-ary objective to find the missing huntress yielded empty," Ruby struggled slightly to speak like how Weiss showed her. It would have been trivial for Weiss to take charge of the debriefing, but she felt it would be in Ruby's best interest as a leader to start learning.

Ruby didn't mind, though using some of Weiss' words were hard. And she stuttered as she didn't want to mess anything up.

Still, she walked up to the aged professor and held out a small data drive they had copied the mission report to. "Contained is a detailed report on the mission and aftermath."

"Thank you," Ozpin thanked her and accepted the drive. "It is a shame that you were unable to locate the missing huntress."

Ruby looked down sadly, even though there were no barbs in his words nor accusation. He was merely restating what he said before they left. That they may not be able to find her.

"Not all stories have a neat and tidy ending," Weiss murmured. She was also dissatisfied with the results and she was certain everyone else on the team was as well. She thought for sure they would find some closure, but the reality of the situation was that the trail became so cold and old that they lost track of their target.

Ozpin nodded sagely, fully understanding the disappointment of not coming to a conclusion. "Is that all?"

Ruby fidgeted nervously as she looked to her friends.

"W-we have some more information…" she began slowly. "We found some information about the White Fang that… well… we don't know what to do…"

"Information?" her statement made General Ironwood more alert and he looked over at them with keen interest.

Ruby levied another glance at Blake, who only nodded in turn.

"We found documents that said they released the Grimm into the cities," Ruby nervously took out another drive.

"How did you get this information?" Ironwood asked sharply as he crossed the room.

Ruby shrunk back from the quickly approaching and large man.

"I gathered it," Blake answered, diverting the attention to herself. "Circumstances, and I infiltrated the White Fang. Please take a look."

Ozpin plugged the drive into a slot on his desk and a holographic screen projected into the air. Streams of letters and numbers displayed the contents.

"Is all of this true?" Ozpin asked them. His eyes flitted left and right, the only movement that denoted his reading. His entire body and face were motionless, showing no emotions and hinting to nothing of his thoughts.

"As far as I can verify," Blake nodded.

"From their databases I assume?" Ironwood questioned thoughtfully. His face was stony, but a slight flicker crossed his eyes as he digested the information flowing in front of him.

Blake's eyes slowly searched him for what he was thinking, but the man hid his tells well. If she said otherwise, there was a chance that they would not believe the credibility of the information. She didn't want to have to agree because it meant giving out more information than she liked but…

"Yes," she answered.

"Hmm…" he closed his eyes pensively. "You know more than this, don't you?"

"…" Blake remained silent. Did he suspect her ties to the Fang? Certainly, to get this kind of information, sensitive information about the organization's war plans required some level of clearance. More clearance than could be gained from simply infiltrating since passcodes would be necessary as well.

"Please tell me where the bases are," he spoke. "You know at least some of them, yes?"

"…" Blake held her tongue.

"Why do you want to know?" Ruby asked.

Ironwood sighed. "Do you understand the information we have just seen? If they are really preparing for a war, we have to act immediately. Before anyone else can get hurt."

"Wait! So you're just going to storm their bases?" Yang asked, a bit shocked that the general would move so quickly.

"Yes," was his simple reply.

"No," was Ozpin's quick answer. "James," he called out softly. "You are rushing into this."

"Forgive me, Ozpin, but I will not stand by and let another war claim innocent people!" Ironwood argued back. "You've seen the numbers projected here! You've seen how many were injured in their last attack!"

"Yes, and I do not mean to discredit Ms. Belladonna," Ozpin turned sadly to her. "But we have yet to thoroughly verify this information and there are still too many unaccounted variables." His eyes turned hard. "There are still too many things we do not know right now."

The statement seemed to give the general pause, but he turned to look at Blake again. "We still have an information source." He turned to fully face her. "Please tell us all you know about the White Fang," he reiterated. "The more we know, the better we can plan our actions."

"…I…" Blake gritted her teeth and looked down.

To rat out her old compatriots? As much as she hated them and betrayed them once, to do so again wouldn't make it hurt any less. To turn her back to her fellow Faunus. No, even more than that. To willingly put them on a human's chopping block.

That was wrong.

Even more wrong was what the general had suggested. To storm the bases would not help matters in the slightest, in her opinion. They might succeed at several, but there were many that even she didn't know of. All they would accomplish in assaulting the bases would be to ignite the fuse faster. Anti-human sentiments will rise and what remained of the Fang will bite back even fiercer.

In hoping to stem the war through violence, more violence and warfare will be born.

Undeterred by her hesitation, Ironwood took a step towards her and prepared to ask again.

But the moment his foot touched the ground, Ruby darted in front of Blake, standing protectively and trying to shield the much bigger girl as best she could.

"Blake doesn't want to!" Ruby growled.

"Yeah!" Yang also stepped up.

"And if she doesn't want to, we won't let you make her," Weiss stated coolly, arms folded across her chest in defiance.

Blake looked around at her friends and found that even team CFVY shifted and stood beside her, staring intently at the general as if daring him to continue.

"James," Ozpin called out warningly.

Ironwood looked and notice that everyone in the room was against him. To be fair, the noble part of him also was against bullying a young girl into talking about something she clearly didn't want to.

"...My apologies, Ms. Belladonna," he apologized sincerely. "I overstepped my bounds."

He spoke without facing Ozpin. "As I have said last time, I disagree with your choices old friend. If we forever wait, we shall only suffer. We have to make the first move to protect what is important to us."

He stopped as he passed by Ruby. The girl had immediately stood up for her friend the moment he took a step forward. Is she… "You are Ruby?"

"Y-yes?" she tilted her head questioningly at him.

He studied her face for a moment before smiling slightly. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am General James Ironwood, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Her confusion turned to happiness at an introduction. "Ruby Rose!"

"I'm glad that you returned safely. Penny was most worried about you."

"You know Penny?" Ruby squeaked in surprise. She hadn't seen her friend for so long, she was quite worried as well. Though too many things had stacked up that Ruby shamefully had to admit that her robotic friend had slipped her mind more than once.

Ironwood nodded, "Yes, she kept trying to sneak out to help search for you. She nearly hacked into Beacon's CCT."

He smirked at their shocked expressions. Not that Penny succeeded. The guards he posted stopped her in the nick of time and brought her back, though not without guilt as she pleaded and begged them to let her find her friend.

"I shall tell her of your safe return and ease her worries," he told her. "It may not mean much coming from me, but thank you, for being her friend."

With that, the general left and team RWBY and CFVY made their way out shortly after.

In the silent hallway, Blake looked up at her surrounding friends again. "Thank you," she said again. She was glad she had friends who noticed her discomfort and rushed to assuage her immediately.

"Hmph!" Weiss sniffed and looked away. "When you were mentioning how everyone would be there for Ruby, you left yourself out."

"O-oh?" Blake wasn't aware that she did. Leave it to Weiss to notice all the little things.

Weiss just leaned in close with a glare and pointed finger, "Don't you dare think that we would do any less for you!"

Blake just stared back along with everyone else before breaking into chuckles. Weiss stammered and tried to act all nonchalant again, but her blushing face as she tried to reassure Blake spoke far more than the sharp tone she tried to take on.

Descending into laughs and giggles, they all jostled into the familiar courtyard to enjoy the rest of their day.

For the first time in a long while, they felt all was right again.

* * *

**Extra:**

Blake sat under a tree, a little ways away from her teammates who were playing with team JNPR and CFVY. Between them were several discuses, simultaneously thrown between varying players.

Blake couldn't understand the rules at all, seemingly a mixture from at least three sports and a few house rules. Still, they looked like they were having fun, even Weiss, and she supposed that was all that mattered.

All of a sudden, she heard, "SAL-U-TA-TIONS EVERYONE!"

"Penny!" Ruby chimed up, her ears perking and leaning forward towards the up-running girl. Before Penny even made it half-way to where they were, Ruby had already jump-tackled her into a hug.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're okay friend Ruby!" Penny hugged back just as hard. But the more Penny squeezed, the harder Ruby squeezed back. Not that it mattered much to Penny, but to Ruby…

"Hey hey! Let her breathe," Yang laughed as the rest of the group caught up.

"Oh yes!" Penny realized and quickly let go. Ruby took several deep breaths to make up for her lungs getting crushed.

While they talked and caught up, Penny listened intently to Ruby's adventures. The girl was strange. Randomly interjecting at certain points and had even less understanding of colloquialisms than Ruby. But as Blake watched her cheerful demeanor, she was glad that Ruby had found friends outside of their little groups.

Penny joined in their game as well, breaking rules left and right as she misinterpreted them or messed up somehow. Still, their antics were fun and even Ruby started letting loose more.

With a particularly hard throw from Penny, Ruby sped after it, leaving a trail of petals and backdraft in her wake. Once again enjoying herself, she lunged forward and and her teeth sunk into the soft plastic of the discus. Her tail waved back and forth wildly like a flag, signalling her success.

"A-mazing!" Penny squealed.

"That's nothing!" Nora shouted as wound up for her shot. "Go long Ruby!"

Ruby immediately let go of her current discus and immediately sped on to the one Nora threw.

Their little game continued until everyone was tuckered out and collapsed on the nice cool grass. Penny as well, though it seemed like she fared better than the others, seemed redder and Blake almost swore she saw steam hissing out Penny's ears for a moment.

"That was such fun!" Penny announced as she sat down beside Blake, welcoming the shade the tree provided. "You should have joined."

"...No," came Blake's slow reply. Just because she felt closer to her friends now, didn't mean that her personality was going to shift and she will randomly join in fun and festivities. She still preferred curling up with a nice book rather than run around and scream.

Weiss was… well, Blake had her suspicions on Weiss' current actions. Ruby was certainly rubbing off on her.

As the two sat in silence, Blake tried to think of something to say to Penny. The girl was strange and their only connection was through Ruby. She didn't know the girl at all, but if there was one thing Ruby has taught her, it's never too early to try.

"So…" Blake started slowly, her brain still wracking for anything to say. Before she could stop herself, she asked the one thing she knew Penny did. "...Hacking?"

* * *

**And thus this arc concludes. It's been a strange ride of balancing suspense and cuteness, fluff and drama, plot and character development, but I hope it was enjoyable.  
**

**I hope I resolved some of the issues and opened up new ones. Sigh, Weiss speaks truthfully that the mission ended unsatisfactory, but that's life. Sometimes, there just isn't an answer waiting for you to find. Who knows though~? **

**To celebrate new beginnings, I posted a new short a few days ago called "Let's Bunny Ruby!" for Easter. Give it a read if you'd like, the link is on my profile! **

**Next up! Some every day life and hopefully fun moments as they try to move on from their first big mission! **


	35. Spending is a Luxury

**I promised you fluff, so fluffy as promised~**

* * *

Chapter 34: Spending is a Luxury

Several days passed with normality slowly returning. Anyone seeing Ruby again after what seemed like so long ago eagerly greeted her. Even the professors who were aware of the situation showed their concern when she entered their classes, from Goodwitch's calm question of how she was feeling to Oobleck's rapid firing what she experienced on her unexpected trip to Port's booming congratulations on their first mission.

Classes continued on where they had left off, though teams RWBY and JNPR panicked as they saw how behind they were given the extended time they spent in Mistral. A veritable and literal mountain of homework had stockpiled.

At least they got extra credit.

Weiss still ran herself ragged. Not with her own work. No, she finished within two days through sheer determination… and dangerous amounts of coffee.

However, Ruby already struggled with classes normally due to her late education and the work nearly overwhelmed her to the point of tears. Late nights were spent in the library with dictionaries opened haphazardly and reams of paper scattered over the large desk.

Weiss had taken one look at her studying methods and immediately scrapped it. Coming up with a strict regiment designed to maximize the amount of information Ruby could absorb in the shortest amount of time, she also stayed up late with her leader to help tutor in any given subject, despite Ruby's protest that Weiss should go to sleep before her.

"What kind of partner would I be if I let you struggle through this on your own?" Weiss asked absent-mindedly as she reviewed over Ruby's latest scores.

They were improving, slowly but steadily. Ruby worked well with facts and immutable data. Memorization wasn't hard for her and basic mathematics were fine as well. Her only issue came to analyzing, interpreting, and extrapolating or manipulating data. Understanding current or historical events were difficult with her isolated childhood that left her mind unable to comprehend certain actions people take.

"What kind of partner am I? Troubling you like this…" Ruby muttered with her ears folded flat. She was thankful for Weiss' help. Truly she was.

But she didn't want to burden Weiss even more than she already did.

"Dolt," Weiss called out and flicked Ruby's forehead, eliciting an eep from the wolf. "It's _because_ we're partners that we can trouble each other like this," she smirked.

"…and …I'm doing this because I want to," she spoke softly as her cheeks pinked somewhat.

Ruby stared and tried to place the expression Weiss was making.

She didn't know why, but being without her team for a week had changed her. Maybe it was from the lack of their comforting presence, but she found herself observing them more and more lately. Almost as if she was afraid that they would be separated again.

And in her observations, she found herself seeing things she's never seen before.

Like the Weiss right in front of her.

Face flushed and avoiding eye contact. Her lips were slightly pursed into a small pout that Ruby found utterly charming. The heiress was usually cold and indifferent to a lot of things, brushing anything troublesome or unworthy aside with callous ease…

…

Though looking back… Ruby realized that Weiss showed plenty of emotions. Happiness. Anger. Concern. She just usually hid it behind a face of indifference; a face that Ruby was happy to note that she can now see through just a bit.

So what kind of face was she making right now?

Ruby couldn't put her finger on it. Red, but not angry. Embarrassed? A little, but Ruby couldn't understand why. Her eyes and ears searched for what could be causing her distress, trying to peer into Weiss' averted eyes to understand her.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she leaned in closer.

"F-fine!" Weiss recoiled back.

But her sudden movement halted the moment she saw the hurt look on Ruby's face. Dejection. Rejection.

"S-sorry!" Weiss quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to…" she started to explain but paused. From Ruby's expression, her intuition told her that words would be ineffective here. After what Ruby went through, Weiss recognized the desire for closeness and so found excuses to stick close to her leader, but her actions just now pushed them apart.

Even if she explained it, it will do little to comfort Ruby.

So while Ruby still looked down in disappointment, Weiss slid over until their shoulders were touching.

The slight brush alerted Ruby and her head snapped up inquisitively.

"Sorry," Weiss murmured again. She still wasn't used to physical displays of closeness. Every time before, she had been the one to initiate contact, whether through hugs to calm the girl down or soft pats on her head to reward her for a job well done.

When someone else initiated, her first reaction is to push them away.

And right now… this was all she dared to do.

But to Ruby, no other words were needed. The wolf child smiled a soft smile and leaned slightly into the offered shoulder. She knew Weiss didn't like physical contact much and kept everyone out with a cold exterior, but it was moments like these when the heiress tried her hardest to reach back to the warmth that Ruby was happy to offer.

Her ears twitched as she picked up Weiss' heartbeats. They were thumping slightly faster than normal and her breathing was a bit harder, though her eyes were glued on Ruby's homework held in one hand.

Her other hand… Ruby's eyes drifted downwards and found it carefully resting on the table.

Pale. White. Smooth.

The wolf within felt an urge…

Dainty fingers so callused from battle-

to… just…

\- yet promised of tenderness.

reach… out…

Ruby stopped, her fingers just centimeters away from Weiss'. So close that she could feel the heat radiating off the cool skin. The slight sheen from the luster of her pale skin beckoned her closer.

She cautiously looked up at Weiss to see her tutor still focused on the answers written before her, unaware of what she was doing.

...Just... a little more!

Her fingertips were close. So close! The warmth grew to be a blazing fire.

"Good work," Weiss' voice rang like a bell and snapped Ruby out of her trance. Ruby's hand jerked back as if she had touched a hot plate.

"Even by my strictest standards, you'll have no less than an A-," Weiss smiled.

"R-really?" Ruby stuttered as she tried to control her breathing. Her hand was clutched to her chest, trying to bring that burning heat as close to her heart as possible. Her hand still felt warm, but the heat was quickly fleeting.

She wanted more...

…If Weiss's hand was near her heart… ...touching her skin...

Ruby quickly looked away as the thought tormented her. Now that it was in her head, she couldn't stop imagining how it would feel.

"You don't have to be so surprised," Weiss giggled unexpectedly.

So unexpectedly that when she caught herself, she quickly blushed as well.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat and regained Ruby's attention. "For your good work this week I was thinking…" Weiss' voice trembled slightly. "We should go into Vale this weekend!"

"Vale?" Ruby tilted her head. Last time…

"Yes, last time, we got separated and couldn't enjoy it," Weiss muttered. "So… I was hoping to look around… with you."

_Just you…._

Weiss' mind buzzed with contradictory thoughts, asking her just what was she thinking? To be honest… she didn't really know either.

Her conversation with Blake when they were in Mistral… she still needed to sort herself out. That still held true. But the idea of spending time with Ruby…

"Okay," came Ruby's soft voice and Weiss felt the sudden and unexpected flush of relief wash over her. "Let's enjoy Vale together this weekend."

With that, they set to return everything back to their proper places. Every book and dictionary returned to the return cart, papers stacked neatly and filed in their folders, and chairs firmly pushed flushed against the table.

And as they headed back, Weiss heard a cheer from deep within herself.

This weekend, she and Ruby will be able to enjoy themselves without worries, without hesitations, and best of all, with each other.

* * *

_The best laid plans of Weiss and men oft go astray._

Why?

"We're heading into Vale this weekend!" Yang cheerfully announced as they returned.

"W-what?!" Weiss nearly shrieked. Her plans!

"Well, I told Blake that we should all go to Vale because we didn't get a chance to last time," Yang explained.

Ruby laughed gaily as she hopped onto her bed, eager to sleep and get ready for tomorrow. "Weiss said the same thing a few minutes ago!"

"But! But!" was what Weiss wanted to say, but couldn't without bringing up… reasons.

Instead she just sighed and told them all to go to sleep. Her plans weren't sunk just yet.

Things were still salvageable!

As she turned off the lights, she missed the wary glance that Blake shot her.

…

Morning greeted Weiss still going over her plans one final time, looking up a few notable places that she might need. Yang may have thrown a wrench into the gear system, but Weiss was nothing if undeterred.

Ruby was excited as always and nearly pulled Weiss' arm out of its socket in her rush. Breakfast was the only thing capable of slowing her down, and only so she could munch on a piece of buttered toast while watching as the seconds ticked by on the giant clock face on the wall.

Immediately after everyone was done with their plates, she grabbed them and dashed to the cleaning station, dropping them with a quick thanks before rushing back and ready to go.

Thankfully, they arrived in Vale none too worse for the wear.

"We're here!" Ruby cheered and danced in a circle around her friends. Even with her shorter legs, her excitement and speed allowed her to easily keep pace even while they were walking.

"Well this is a familiar scene," Yang laughed, closing her eyes and reminiscing of the last time. "Better hold onto my hand before you get lost again," she offered her hand out.

But she frowned when Ruby didn't take it.

"Um…uh…" Ruby fretted and Yang turned around to find that Blake and Weiss were on either side of the short leader, their hands firmly enclosed around hers.

"…What are you doing?" Yang asked deadpanned.

"Making sure she doesn't get lost," the monochrome pair answered in unison. They both looked at each other for a moment and then adamantly looked away.

But they're hands were still locked around Ruby's.

"D-don't worry Yang!" Ruby tried to smile. She could feel the discontent rising from Yang, though she wasn't exactly quite sure why. "I definitely won't get lost now!"

Yang could only pout and sulk. Blake and Weiss played dirty. When faced with that kind of face, that charming innocence, who could get upset?!

"Let's get going," Yang muttered.

She occasionally glanced back at the trio and saw Ruby happily walking along, exaggerating the swings of her arms like a little kid.

That should have been her hand swinging back and forth!

But Yang forced herself to look away from the cheery group, mostly because she felt left out. Instead, she chanced upon a poster plastered to a wall.

"Girls! We're going there!" Yang pointed excitedly.

"Oooh," Ruby awed, her eyes wide at the spectacle she had never seen before. "What is it?" she asked, because she had never seen it before.

Posters aligned side by side like colorful wallpaper, each bursting with sharp contrast and eye-catching titles.

"You want to watch a movie?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Yang grinned. "Ruby hasn't ever seen one right?"

They all knew that Ruby has watched small clips of funny videos online through her scroll, a moment where they all cooed at her adorable face when her eyes lit up and her laugh rang through the dorm. But of course, a full feature length film in the dark auditorium was a different experience entirely.

"Might as well," Weiss acquiesced. "Let's see if there's anything worthwhile." This was still well within her plans.

As they browsed through the posters, it soon became apparent their differences in tastes.

Yang wanted some blood-pumping adrenaline rush while Weiss wanted a sophisticated romance and drama. Blake didn't see anything that popped out to her, though when asked she expressed interest in intrigue and mysteries, mostly so she could solve them before the protagonists and reflect on how their subterfuge could use work. Basically, she approached movies the same way she approached books.

"Where's Ruby? What does she want to watch?" Weiss asked. They had let go of each others' hands once inside, reasoning that Ruby shouldn't be able to get lost in a small room where the only way out was where they came in and that people may start staring and ask questions.

"Over there- you've got to be kidding me," Blake pointed to the red-clad girl tilting her head at a large lit poster.

"You want to watch this?" Yang asked as she walked up.

"W-well… if everyone else thinks it's okay," Ruby asked softly, hands held behind her back and looking up demurely at them like a child asking for a toy.

"It's a cartoon," Weiss pointed out. Not exactly something she considered highly.

"It's actually an anime!" Ruby pointed out proudly. Her little reading sessions with Jaune and Nora helped her to distinguish between the two genres, despite their close similarities and roots.

"Come on, Weiss, who knows? We might enjoy it," Blake tried to persuade her. "It's got romantic-comedy for you and plenty of explosions for Yang. And… I might like the protagonist?" She wasn't really sure about the last part, but she didn't mind. Movies, like comic books, took away from what she felt was the essence of storytelling: to invigorate the mind and spark the imagination.

"Yeah, if it's Rube's first movie, let's let her choose," Yang agreed.

"Oh fine," Weiss relented and walked over to the counter. "Four adult tickets please."

When she came back and handed them the tickets, Yang joked, "You could have passed Ruby off for a child's ticket."

"I'm not a kid!" Ruby complained cutely, earning more laughter from Yang.

"She's not a child," Weiss argued back. Her face heating up a bit, she muttered, "…and she's over 12… maybe 15… probably…" She cast a glance to Ruby who beamed back brightly upon meeting her eyes in thanks for siding with her.

"You actually know the age limits?" Blake smirked. "What did you do, spent the morning looking it up?" she guessed correctly, knowing exactly what Weiss was doing as she was the second person wakened.

Weiss' face grew pinker with every word.

"And I'm starting to think that she's far more mature than you two are!" Weiss huffed, grabbing Ruby's hand and dragging her away towards the concession stands.

"Ouch! That kinda hurts," Yang easily took it in stride, showing that she understood and enjoyed bantering with the heiress.

The bumblebee duo glanced at each other for a moment, both their arms folded across their chest with a smug smirk crossing their lips. It lasted only for a moment before they both burst out laughing and made their way to follow.

Of course, Weiss managed to get her revenge.

When Yang saw her chance to treat Ruby, to make up for that day in Mistral, Weiss quickly cut in and offered to treat all of them, magnanimous in her wealth.

"What good is Lien if you don't spend it? And no Lien is better spent than on friends," she stated with confidence.

"Awww," Ruby squealed as she hugged Weiss tightly around her midsection.

"H-hey! Let go!" the heiress tried vainly to push away her clingy leader. She looked at the displays full of treats from small hard candies to the obligatory popcorn with far too much butter and tried to entice Ruby to buy something.

"Okay, okay," Ruby relaxed her arms slightly. "But one last squeeze!" she made sure to pull Weiss in as close as possible. So close that she could feel Weiss' heartbeat right next to her ear.

Quickly letting go, she bounced over to the counter, her tail wagging back and forth.

Watching the exchange left a bad taste in Yang's mouth. Like a sugary syrup ruined by its own sweetness.

As happy as she was for Ruby and Weiss to be so cheerful… she wanted to mess around too!

"I'll take two jumbos of everything," Yang ordered, flustering the attendant at the sheer amount.

If Weiss was offering, Yang will milk it for all it's worth.

"You're going to get fat," Blake warned. She understood partially why Yang was acting as such. Even Blake felt the urges to protect and dote on the little wolf. And after being denied so many times…

"I'm going to eat my sorrows away," Yang melodramatically complained and walked off with two arms laden with enough food to feed a small brigade.

Blake just rolled her eyes and hurried after. Honestly… Weiss wasn't entirely wrong, but Blake swore that sometimes she felt as if she was the oldest one in the group and had to look after all of them.

After catching up with Ruby and Weiss in the auditorium, finding the best seats was easy. They didn't have much competition, that is to say, they didn't have any competition.

The movie had been out for a while apparently so no one really came to watch. The theater probably placed it up because it needed to fill a time-slot.

Sitting down next to Yang, Blake reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn, picking off pieces one by one to toss into her mouth.

Yang just stared at her.

"Why didn- ! GACK!"

The moment Yang opened her mouth, Blake flicked a piece of buttery puff into her mouth. She hadn't meant to choke the blond brawler, but watching her pound her chest to dislodge the unwelcome treat was a bit amusing.

"Sorry," Blake apologized with a small smirk as Yang glared at her. "You look like you wanted someone to share that with."

"Yeah, well…" Yang looked away. Blake did help take her mind off of things and recognize the rash decision she just made. Looking at the mountain of unhealthy treats made her gulp, worrying about how to possibly finish. She knew how to burn calories efficiently but…. even this much saturated and trans fat is going to clog her down.

"Share?" she offered one of the enormous popcorn bag to her partner with a sheepish smile.

"Heh~" Blake smirked and accepted graciously.

As the trailers for new movies played, she shifted her focus down to where Ruby and Weiss sat, one row below them. The movie didn't really interest her at all, she had a vague suspicion that she could predict everything before it happened.

Instead, she kept her head straight as if to view the big screen, but peered at the antics below.

Ruby happily slurped on her soft drink and when she saw Weiss' irate face at her lack of manners, offered the straw to Weiss.

Even in the dimming lights, Blake could see the tell-tale pink on her face.

This was much more interesting. Especially when Weiss didn't refuse and tentatively took a small sip.

A sharp poke to her side nearly made her jump and she looked over to the offender, ready to question who dare ruin her show.

Yang just cheekily grinned and pointed at the screen.

Focusing her attention, she saw the opening card:

_The heartwarming story of a boy and his cat…_

_… and a major military equipment manufacturer…_

* * *

...

...

They all walked out in silence.

"Well… that was a thing," Yang commented.

To be fair, they all had to admit that they got exactly what was advertised. A cheesy romantic comedy with plenty of explosions.

Not that Blake could follow much of it. Were all anime so over the top?

"What did you think of it?" she directed the question to the group.

Yang just shrugged while Weiss folded her arms and huffed. "The plot made no sense, there was a severe lack of character development, even with the semi-dramatic moments, and the arbitrary goals of the antagonist and lack of cohesion in their plans undermined their role as the villains."

"Didn't like it much, huh?" Yang chuckled. It wasn't anything special to her either, the explosions were too unrealistic and the scenarios didn't make her adrenaline rush like she had hoped. Still…

"What about you Ruby?" she asked the quiet girl.

Ruby had walked out with her head down, her entire body trembling.

"Ruby?" Yang asked again, a bit worried.

"That… was soooooo cool!" Ruby exclaimed happily, her eyes seemed to literally sparkle with stars. "Like how she jumped with a 'whoosh!' and caught all the missiles," Ruby mimed the action, striking the pose she saw.

"And another thing!" Weiss cut in. "Why did they turn the cat into a robot?!" Suspension of disbelief aside, her inner justice demanded she file a lawsuit for false advertisement.

"Because robots are cool too!" Ruby defended.

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but Ruby quickly dashed off, shouting "Ruby Punch!" like how one of the protagonists attacked.

"Come on, you," Weiss huffed and reached out grab Ruby's hand before she could dash off and get lost again.

Ruby twisted and spun about until it took the combined efforts of both Yang and Weiss to pincer her, her hands once again both in their grips.

"Geez that candy made you hyper," Yang laughed.

"Come on! Come on!" Ruby cheered. "We still have more we can do before we have to go back!"

"Alright, alright," Weiss struggled to keep up. "Just slow down a bit you dolt!"

Watching them from behind, Blake smirked without anyone seeing.

As Ruby merrily walked forward, arms swinging back and forth, her childish fingers gently intertwined with delicate fingers.

* * *

**Extra:**

It had been a tiring day. By the time they returned, Ruby and Yang immediately collapsed on their beds and instantly went to sleep.

Blake couldn't blame them. After the movie, they decided to grab a quick lunch and continue looking around. One way or another, they arrived at a small park and Yang had the bright idea to play Color Walk, a game Blake had never heard of.

Still, the two of them jumped around and even roped in a few kids playing. Laughter echoed throughout the park loudly that day and Blake suspected many of the children now looked up to Ruby since she won with a near gravity defying leap to the top of the tallest slide when someone shouted, "Something shiny!"

She and Weiss had contented to sit out on the game, and for a good reason. By the time the sun started to go down, they nearly had to carry their partners back.

Not that Blake was complaining, but she was pretty sure Weiss got the lighter load.

Now that said partners were asleep, Blake turned to Weiss.

"Just what are you planning?" she questioned.

"I certainly have no idea what you're talking about," Weiss answered back.

"You like Ruby," she stated flatly. Anyone with half an eye could see that.

"You say it like you don't," Weiss shot back. "Like anybody doesn't…" was her unspoken statement.

"Oh I'm thinking it's more than that," Blake smirked. "For instance… your hands," she brought up her own and wove her fingers together.

Weiss simply sniffed disdainfully and looked away.

"I don't have anything against it," Blake reassured her. "I just wanted to make sure I'm not imagining things."

"Well you are!" Weiss spoke hotly. "One, despite what I said, she's still too young. Two, she doesn't even know what love and like is." She took a breath to calm down and spoke in a much softer, almost melancholy, tone, "Three, she's a free spirit, unbound by anything... and I'm a rich kid with issues."

At Blake's unconvinced raised eyebrow, she continued, "Lots of issues." As if that explained everything.

Blake sighed. "Denial doesn't really suit you Weiss. I know you had plans to take Ruby out to Vale, just the two of you, and I'm sorry Yang interrupted." She managed to get a quick glimpse of Weiss' scroll before they left and saw that Weiss was checking popular date spots. Weiss can try to argue that she was just looking for fun ideas, but...

"Not exactly something you should be sorry about," Weiss muttered. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore… when she went missing, I was worried… but then… more than that… I really started to miss her…"

"We all did," Blake reminded her. "We were willing to do anything to get her back. And we did."

"…But then when we got back and she started avoiding me…"

Even if it was only for a few hours, Weiss had fretted in that time. She didn't know what she had said, the last thing in their conversation was how their first spar had ended up with her injured more than when she was shot. In hindsight, it wasn't her most brilliant move, but she just wanted to console Ruby that she wasn't that injured!

"And I still have to sort myself out," Weiss repeated softly as she went to turn off the lights. "So I wanted to show her a good time and bring back the closeness we had before this weirdness started."

Blake laid in her bed silently, not really knowing what to say.

To put it plainly… she didn't really know what Weiss should do. She wasn't exactly experienced in the matters of the heart herself.

Weiss' feelings were conflicted, shackled by issues that Blake couldn't begin to understand. And what Weiss said wasn't incorrect either. Ruby liked everyone equally. Blake doubted there was a distinction between 'like' and 'love' for Ruby.

Yet.

Blake wasn't blind to the other half of the equation. She had seen some closeness between the two that Ruby reserved for Weiss and Weiss alone. Whether Ruby was aware of it, or even doing it unconsciously was another issue altogether.

But that was fine.

If there was one thing Blake knew, rushing headfirst was the quickest route to burning out. And if Weiss felt comfortable slowly stepping forward, then Blake will be there for every step.

Trying to take her mind off the issue, Blake decided to ask about something she had been thinking all day. "You said no Lien is better spent than on friends," Blake reminded her of her earlier words. "What about charities?"

And in Weiss' answer, Blake realized something fundamental about the heiress.

"Charities are a good cause," Weiss admitted. But in a smaller voice Blake almost couldn't hear, "…but charities don't offer warmth and comfort on cold lonely nights…."

Weiss was lonely. Her childhood must have been near friendless, and yet she was the kind of person who would go out of her way to help any whom she would call friend. She truly valued her friends...valued them, team RWBY... because they were all she's had.

In a way, Blake could see the classical struggle and fear of trying not to ruin the friendship that was already there with Ruby.

And the thought made her truly value the friendship that they shared in turn, that Weiss would allow Blake to see and hear this side of her.

"..thanks..." Blake whispered in the dark.

Weiss was silent for a moment.

"...Doting and spending on friends is not a luxury and blessing many get to have... so I should be thanking you three..."

* * *

**And you can bet Weiss was blushing when she said that last line!  
**

**Spending really is a luxury, for both money and time.**

**That one week really helped Weiss put things into perspective with half the team gone. **

**But she's still a bit hesitant and unsure regarding what she wants with Ruby. So look forward to more White Rose moments as she clumsily tries to find out. :D**


	36. Wolf Day

**Weiss' plans didn't pan out last time.**

**Let's jump right in and see what she tries next!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Wolf Day

Another day, another attempt.

The unexpected movie trip did not deviate too far from Weiss' original plans. She was speaking truthfully to Blake when she said she just wanted to make up for lost time by showing Ruby fun places. Only, they were supposed to be alone and without the hovering bumblebees. And as much as the inane movie baffled her, Ruby certainly seemed to enjoy it.

But that was a few days ago.

She knew she shouldn't try to get Ruby to follow her into Vale everyday. For one thing, everyone would have her head, given how much time and attention Ruby already lavished upon her. For another, she was wary of either Ruby catching on or inadvertently make the fun excursions into routine trips.

It was best to leverage some time in between each one to allow the excitement to wear off a bit and for Ruby to play with her other friends. Plus, it gave Weiss some much needed time to meticulously plan out every possibly conceivable scenario. Yang may have unhinged her plans last time, but this time for sure!

Her plan was to bring Ruby to the mall during the weekend on the pretenses of needing supplies. She did need a few necessities for upcoming classes, so that only meant killing two birds with one stone and allowing her to surreptitiously drop a hint of her plans.

Ever helpful, Ruby will ecstatically offer to come along and help her carry her purchases. An absolute 100% chance of occurring given her personality.

All that was left were the stores for them to visit. Weiss took a few liberties, knowing that half the fun for Ruby would be to explore somewhere she has never been before. A few places she took note to show Ruby were a few clothing and accessory stores, partially because Ruby probably has never been in one and also because she planned on getting a little gift for the wolf. Nothing big, just something to show her appreciation.

So Weiss greeted the day and sat up in her bed, ready to find the first opportunity to drop her hint.

Instead she found Ruby on a chair, sitting on her haunches like a wolf; gilded eyes stared straight ahead, a silent predator watching over her.

But what grabbed her attention even more was a little white placard tied with a small string hanging around Ruby's neck.

The girl made no attempt to move at all while Weiss closed the distance between them, lightly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to get a clearer view of what was written.

_She wants to play._

Childish scrawls of a single line. A message from a familiar hand.

Weiss blinked several times, trying to understand what it meant.

She…?

"... ...You're…" Weiss' eyes widened slowly as realization dawned on her.

"…snnnrrrrrllllll…." a low snarl from the girl in front of her confirmed her suspicions.

"No way!…" Weiss took a quick step back as she recognized the same eyes that stared her down those few months ago. Eyes that have more than once tried to blind her.

"No way what?" came Blake's groggy voice, awoken by their commotion. Yang got up as well, though whatever she wanted to say was drowned out by her incredible yawn.

"You guys might want to see… this," Weiss vaguely gestured to all of Ruby.

"What about Rubes?" Yang asked, smoothing down her wild bed-hair.

"I don't think she's her." Immediately, Weiss grimaced at how confusing the statement must have been.

Thankfully, Blake caught on quickly enough and she warily eyed the wolf. The hairs on the nape of her neck stood on end when she felt Ruby's eyes glancing her way. Not kind, not full of warmth. They were judging eyes, determining just how fast Blake will die if the wolf ever felt so inclined.

At least, that was what Blake's mind flinched at. Instead, the eyes she saw weren't as steely cold as she remembered. If anything… they looked bored.

Her eyes slowly kept drifting around the room, her head tilted back and forth to view everything without purpose. As Weiss, Blake, and Yang went about their morning rituals, Ruby kept completely still other than observing them. Quiet, but watching.

"Okay, you're really freaking me out Rubes," Yang commented as she adjusted her orange scarf. Seeing Ruby quiet was never a good sign. Usually, it meant Ruby was thinking way too hard about something. But at those times, Ruby would keep her hood up as a way to confine herself and let everyone else know to go away.

"I don't think this is Ruby," Weiss reiterated. "I think this is her other self."

"Other self?" Yang questioned. She had never heard of this before.

Weiss nodded with a grim expression. "Ruby said she often heard a voice telling her what to do. I had thought she meant her instincts but later I suspected she meant it in a more literal sense." She looked out of the corner of her eye at Ruby.

"But I thought Ruby got over this?" Blake questioned. She and Yang knew about the instincts. She in particular knew that some Faunus have stronger instincts than others that sometimes can affect their day to day life. Ruby's seemed particularly strong, perhaps from her childhood of solitude, but she didn't think it would have progressed this far.

After Ruby bounced back from her coma, they had all assumed that Ruby had squared off whatever had been an issue. Clearly not.

"No…no," Weiss continued muttering, her eyes closed as she thought back to her conversation with Ruby. "She just said that she 'talked' to her other self," Weiss recalled. "I assumed that meant her other self will fade away eventually…"

After not seeing any sign of Ruby's other self for so long, Weiss had naturally assumed that Ruby had suppressed it, perhaps enough so only a strong trigger would awaken her again. Literally out of sight, out of mind.

"So this is like a dissociative personality?" Blake had heard of cases where the psyche could split off to form different personas due to traumatic experiences. These personalities have a will of their own and would explain Ruby's wild mood swings at times.

Yang huffed. "Well, it's pretty rude to talk as if she wasn't here."

"Well it's not as if Ruby _is_ here," Weiss tried to argue back. As the furry ears perked up and Ruby turned to look at her, she realized the confusion this was going to cause. "Ugh… we can't keep calling her Ruby, can we? This is going to get confusing fast."

"Hmm, you may be right," Blake agreed and started to brainstorm. "Any ideas on what names we can use?"

Weiss just shrugged. "Hey!" she called out sharply, snapping the wolf to attention. "What should we call you?"

But her attention was lost quickly again as Weiss stared at her and she stared back. The silent battle ended when she understood Weiss would not say or do anything, so her eyes once again started to wander the room.

"HEY!" came the piercing shout. Weiss was not one to be ignored, especially by her partner… partner's other self!

"…ggggrrrlllll…." returned an annoyed growl. Ruby folded her tongue against the roof of her mouth and her throat rumbled. The hairs on her ears and neck bristled and her lips pulled back to reveal her sharp fangs.

Blake and Weiss felt the same fear rise up again as flashbacks of the last time the wolf rampaged around lit up their memories. Not quite at that point yet, though riling up the predator was probably not a smart idea.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy!" Yang fanned her hands to calm all of them down. "Anyways, Weiss. I don't think we need to call her anything else. I mean, she's still Ruby, right?"

"H-huh?" Weiss barely managed a coherent thought.

"You're another part of Ruby," Yang confidently walked up and ruffled Ruby's hair as always. "So it'll be weird to call you anything else."

As she spoke those words to Ruby, the growls grew quiet, defying everyone's belief that Yang's hand would soon be disembodied. All that was left was the soft rustle of hand and hair and Yang's small chuckles.

"Hehe~ same lil' Rubes," Yang grinned. "Just a bit more prickly maybe."

Blake and Weiss had to admit that Yang handled that quite well. At least better than they had. Did she not feel the paralyzing fear they felt?

Strangely, whenever the wolf reared her head, Blake and Weiss felt the cold and discomforting fear ensnaring their minds. A dark tremor from deep within. A sense of foreboding that warned them not to venture further.

They couldn't explain it. But it was there.

And yet Yang, through all of her interactions with the wolf so far, did not seem to succumb in the slightest.

How? Why?

Those questions remained unanswered as a low growl echoed through the room.

"Whoops!" Yang laughed. "We should go get breakfast!"

* * *

Joining them at breakfast were team JNPR and as a special guest, Penny.

For the duration of General Ironwood's stay at Beacon, Penny was given the same access clearance as students. Apparently, she somehow managed to convince her guards to grovel alongside her at the general's feet in order to plead with him to allow her to move within the campus to meet with her friends. Was the groveling necessary? Probably not, but everyone had a good laugh that Penny had such close guards to help her with her endeavors.

"And so, I am excited to spend time in class with everyone!" Penny cheerfully announced, clapping her hands together.

"Cool, are you going to be part of a team?" Jaune asked as he took a bite of his toast.

"Nope," Penny shook her head. She looked over to team RWBY, and more specifically Ruby, and asked almost hesitantly, "So… I was hoping I could attend with you…"

"Of course!" Yang grinned. Ever since she found that Penny had helped Ruby when she was lost in Vale, Yang had wanted to thank and befriend the girl, even if she was sometimes a little strange. "Right girls?"

Blake and Weiss both nodded as well.

But Ruby pointedly ignored her. The only sounds from Ruby were gnashing teeth as she tore through her bacon with abandon.

"Friend Ruby?" Penny tilted her head worriedly.

A slight flick of her ears were all the indication Penny received that Ruby heard.

"D-don't mind Ruby too much," Yang chuckled nervously. "She has… a lot on her plate right now, haha…" Yang's poor attempt at joking didn't really help matters much.

Unfortunately, the rest of breakfast was a strained meal as Ruby's table manners were atrocious. Though Ruby tended to wolf down her meals with vigor, she was always mindful of those around her and kept up with the conversation so it never felt as if she was ignoring them in favor of the flavors. Her wolf had no such compunctions.

As soon as she finished her food, Ruby got up and disappeared without so much as a wave. The plate was the only evidence that she was ever there.

Weiss grimaced at what must be going through everyone's mind. Their faces were clear with shock, concern, and confusion. She didn't want to speak out regarding Ruby's issues, but leaving things as they were might complicate misunderstandings.

"As you are aware, Ruby is a Faunus," Weiss began.

"That is correct," Penny helpfully chimed in.

"Well, she isn't… exactly in her right state of mind right now," Weiss fished around for a way to explain. "This was what she wrote," she placed the white placard that used to be around Ruby's neck on the table.

"Alternate persona?" Ren questioned quietly as Weiss nodded.

"Hold on! Split personalities?" Jaune nearly choked on his water.

"Seems to have been for a while now," Blake pointed out. "She seems to have reconciled if this is anything to go by."

_She wants to play._

If Ruby had indeed written this before her other self surfaced, then it implied that Ruby voluntarily swapped places with the wolf.

Why though? Was it really because the wolf wanted some time to run around?

Blake backtracked mentally. Actually, considering Ruby's personality, if the wolf looked like it was getting bored, Ruby would definitely give up her body so the wolf could be free.

"So there you have it," Yang shrugged. She wasn't really sure if there was anything they could do at this point. If it was a willing switch between them, then no one should really interfere. Added to that, she didn't think any of them had a way to force the switch back. "We should probably leave her alone for a while." With a more confident grin, "I'm sure Ruby…err- nice Ruby, will be back soon."

"Come on, let's head to class," Weiss pointed out, looking at her watch. "With any luck, Ruby will already be there."

But they spent the entire class without Ruby. Running off and skipping class was something inconceivable for the red clad girl. The excitement and anticipation on her first day had always carried through and she always looked forward to learning more, even if the topics were beyond her comprehension.

Professor Port even asked Weiss if Ruby as feeling well as she was always an attentive listener to his stories and he had a delightful one involving a nest of Rapier Wasps, a bowl of frosting, and a spatula.

Inane stories aside, Weiss was also worried and the moment class was dismissed, she was the first one out the door.

Placing herself in Ruby's mindset… no, the wolf's mindset, where would she go?

The first and foremost answer was the neighboring forest, the natural habitat the wolf felt most comfortable.

The forest was huge though and while she felt she could handle the lower class Grimm, there were the occasional ones that she would not want to face, even with an entire team supporting her. There was also the chance that Ruby wasn't even in there and it will end up a wild-goose chase.

Yet as she neared the edge of the trees, she felt her chances increasing.

Carnage.

Grimm corpses were still scattered everywhere, the tell-tale marks of deep gouges and bites evident across their flesh and bone. Only a few had started to dissolve so the attacks must have been recent. The ones left were barely hanging on to their last thread of life and even then they were already too far gone to save.

An easy trail to follow, blood and carcasses lined her path.

But as Weiss drew deeper into the forest, a nagging thought lingered in the back of her mind.

_Why were the Grimm so close to the school?_

All thought left her as she happened upon a familiar scene.

Drenched in red, the figure of a small girl slaughtered the last Beowolf.

The memories brought shivers to Weiss. This was how she and Ruby first met on that fateful day.

Never would she have thought the tumultuous adventures she would share and the budding friendships she would form because of that one encounter.

And yet, as Ruby turned slowly to face her, there was no smile, no cheerful greeting. The wolf merely flicked the blood off her claws and ran deeper into the undergrowth without sparing Weiss a second thought.

"You're not getting away that easily," Weiss muttered as she hurried after. "I'm bringing you back!" she declared.

Weaving between branches and vines, Weiss tried her best to keep up. Cries and howls of pain guided her path; every once in a while, she saw the body of a Grimm flying backwards.

Even without having to worry about the stray Grimm, she found that she couldn't quite reach Ruby. It was as if Ruby kept just out of her reach and vision, a mere half-step that Weiss would never be able to make no matter how fast she ran.

Leaves whipped at her face and she was tempted to draw Myrtenaster and slash her way through. But that would drain her energy faster and she needed every last drop in a hopeless race against Ruby.

...Even though all of her energy and speed on her best day amounted to less than a string in Ruby's boundless expanse.

After several minutes of futilely trying to catch up to Ruby, Weiss had to slow down and catch her breath. Breathing in hard pants, she looked around for any sign of Ruby.

…

…

None.

It was as if Ruby wasn't even there, though Weiss knew better. As a predator, Ruby was skilled in stealth, especially with plenty of foliage to obscure her presence. In this mental state, the wolf was even more skilled.

She sighed exasperatedly. If Ruby didn't want to be found, then Weiss wouldn't be able to find her, no matter what. Likewise, she knew before she even started running that catching up to Ruby would be nigh impossible. Weiss might as well have been ambling at a leisurely pace for all her sweat and effort meant to Ruby.

"What are you doing Ruby?" Weiss whispered, her eyes still flitting from tree to tree in hopes of chancing a flutter of a red cape.

Still silent.

Weiss shook her head ruefully and headed back in disappointment.

She knew when she set out that bringing Ruby back as she currently was would be a tall order, if not impossible. Like Yang had said, perhaps the best thing to do was to leave her alone for now and trust that Ruby would return quickly.

But Weiss didn't want Ruby to return quickly. She wanted Ruby back now!

A strange thought that surprised even herself.

She massaged her temples with one hand, wondering where the thought came from. What was happening to her? Recently, all of her thoughts were directed towards her leader.

An inescapable pull that drew her attention again and again.

She knew enough of sappy stories about infatuation and even now she denied it. She was concerned and worried. That was the extent of her caring towards Ruby. At least, that was what she told herself.

A quieter but more resolute part of her whispered of all the things she wanted for Ruby. Comfort and fun. Showing her new places and watching as her face light up in wonder. Things that stepped far beyond the line of 'just caring'.

Yet she felt conflicted.

Irrational, but she found herself disliking this side of Ruby more and more. She was cold and callous, selfish and unreasonable. Worrying others without a second thought and pushed everyone away.

…In other words, the wolf reminded Weiss of everything she hated about herself.

"… and I really wanted to spend some time with you…" Weiss muttered as she tried to ignore the stinging in her eyes.

* * *

**Extra:**

The entire day passed without anyone seeing Ruby. Even when the blanket of night shrouded their dorms and artificial lights challenged the twinkling stars, Weiss, Blake, and Yang fretfully waited for her return.

In the end, they had to turn in and turn off their lights without their leader.

No one slept peacefully, but least of all Weiss. She tossed and turned under her sheets as she kept pouring over her conflicting emotions.

Like a maelstrom, she felt as though she was drowning within herself. Each thought only weighed her down more and more, propagating ripples that swept her under the confusion and cacophony.

What did Ruby mean to her? Why was she so obsessed now?

…Does she really want to go back to before these emotions emerged?…

…

…

It would mean denying everything that she was feeling right now, a release from the terrible hold of confusion.

But…

Weiss didn't fully understand it, but she remembered something Ruby had told her.

"_I don't want this feeling to go away…"_

A feeling that Ruby described as "liking Weiss".

And now… Weiss feared the feeling was reciprocated.

Her body shook…

Her eyes snapped open and her mouth drew in a breath before a hand was clamped over it.

Nearly panicking, she saw a silvery glint in the darkness.

Ruby's eyes reflected the thin moonlight and she held up a finger in front of her lips to signal Weiss to stay silent.

A discreet nod, and Ruby removed her hand.

Weiss looked over to make sure Yang and Blake were still asleep.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

Ruby just tugged on her hand lightly, urging her to get out of bed.

Sighing, she threw off the warm covers and felt the cool night air on her skin. It was relaxing against the heated thoughts that plagued her just moments ago.

A hand to her heart and she felt it soothing in Ruby's presence.

The girl in question led her to the window… and promptly jumped onto the sill.

Weiss hesitated, a slight tug on her wrist urging her forward.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered and glared at Ruby. "It's late and I am not going out like this!" With her other hand, she gestured to her nightgown.

Her rational mind told her that tomorrow was another day and she needed her sleep, that whatever Ruby wanted could be done at reasonable daylight hours, and that she should just shake of Ruby's weak grip around her wrist and head back to the comforts of her sheets.

And yet, as her arm tensed, she found herself unable to shake away the tiny hand.

More than seeing the devastated face Ruby would no doubt make, Weiss didn't want the lingering touch to disappear.

A silent war waged in her mind that was already over before the first thought fired.

Cautiously, ever so cautiously, she clambered onto the sill and Ruby helped her up.

Looking quizzically at what Ruby was planning, Weiss nearly shrieked as she felt something pressed against the back of her knees.

The entire world flipped the moment Ruby ducked down and swept her arm at Weiss' legs. Buckling from the sudden force, Weiss lost her balance and slipped off the sill…

Right into Ruby's arms, catching the heiress and speeding off towards the forest.

Weiss couldn't breathe from the rushing air around her. Her would be cries drowned out by her escaping breath.

Ruby could lift her?! Weiss' mind wanted to scream out as it seemed that Weiss' weight did not slow the runner down at all. Ruby ran just as fast and with just as much ease as ever.

Breaking through the forest line, Weiss flinched and closed her eyes to avoid any bramble from catching her.

But nothing touched her. Branches and vines were expertly avoided, only Ruby's soles contacted the ground and occasional bark as she kicked off and maneuvered through the pitch darkness. A world illuminated brilliantly for her and her alone.

All around, Weiss might as well have been blind. Only her proximity and the moonlight peeking through the dense canopy illuminated Ruby's silhouette, and even then not much. She couldn't see the towering trees zip by her as Ruby ran with eyes always looking forward.

What did Ruby see where Weiss could not?

Where where they headed?

Ruby had not spoken a word since waking her up, and though Weiss found that she did not mind as much as she thought she would, the unknown location nagged at her.

At any other time, she would have been terrified. Out in the dark woods, in nothing but her nightgown and without her beloved Myrtenaster. The threat of Grimm and beasts hounding in the shadows.

But she found a sense of security enveloping her, the slight hold that Ruby kept her aloft. A trust that Ruby would never let any harm come to her. Ever.

...

All too soon, Ruby slowed down, easing the pressure and acceleration Weiss had to endure.

At a complete stop, Ruby carefully set Weiss down on her own feet.

The slightly wet dewing grass was soft and cool, as Weiss felt it tickling her toes. She made sure to breathe in deeply to make up for the little run that deprived her of precious oxygen, glaring at Ruby for the unexpected trip.

Only then did she realize that she could see Ruby quite clearly.

Spinning around slowly, she found them atop a small hill over looking a clearing in the forest. The blue silvery moon shone brightly from above, seemingly closer and grander as it was unframed by any other nearby light.

"Wow…" Weiss whispered as her eyes reflected the beautiful scenery around her.

Painted in blues, and greens, and indigo, the trees that once hid Grimm now only held beauty. The stars above her and the dew below twinkled merrily while the full moon shone ever brighter.

"This is beautiful," she spoke softly, entranced.

"Glad you like it," Ruby smiled.

Remembering who brought her here, Weiss spun around and glared, "Where have you been all day?!"

"Eh?!" Ruby flinched from Weiss sudden outburst. Calming down, she tried to explain herself, "I thought I wrote something?"

"You mean this?" Weiss fished out the placard and Ruby nodded excitedly.

Ruby had a wistful smile as she continued to stare up at the moon. "She… uh, the other me, doesn't really get a chance to walk on her own, so I wanted to let out for a little while."

Weiss frowned. She could understand what Ruby wanted. It was just… couldn't she have picked a better day? Though of course, Weiss knew that on any given day, she would prefer the Ruby standing right in front of her.

"I was hoping she could get to know everyone," Ruby glanced over to Weiss out of the corner of her eye. "But she ended up wanting to help me instead."

"Help?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, wondering the complex relationship Ruby had with her other self.

"Uh-huh!" Ruby nodded excitedly. "She said I should do this and let you listen!"

Weiss was growing more and more confused by the second, but Ruby just threw her head back and sucked in a deep breath.

Like a slow dirge, a howl crescendoed into the night. Low and quiet, Ruby's voice grew stronger and stronger, mesmerizing Weiss with the primal call.

A chill settled on her skin as the air grew still despite Ruby's howl growing louder. As if a herald for what to come.

Almost so faint as to miss it, Weiss heard another howl resounding from deeper in the forest. And another. And another!

Like a symphony, the howls harmonized into a beautiful wolf song that snared her mind, heart, and soul. Each call differed slightly and they followed no human meter or rhythm. Each was unbound, natural, and yet spoke of all their shared ancestry. A song spanning far deeper than any blood tie. A song that spanned the unified soul and life of every creature.

Ruby shifted her howls. Her eyes closed and her ears folded back as with each cry she poured more and more emotion into.

Weiss didn't understand what each howl meant, only that they carried the weight of Ruby's feelings, announcing to the world.

Something.

Something.

What?

The song continued on for several minutes, stretching to nearly a half hour. The other calls came and went, only Ruby remained constant throughout.

By the end, Ruby stopped and collapsed to her knees. Her voice gave out and the last few howls were little more than hoarse squeaks, yet she would have continued had Weiss not placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up weakly to Weiss, her face flushed read and panting hard.

"T-that was…" Weiss couldn't find the words for it. She didn't know why her face was blushing as well. Certainly it was beautiful and resonated within her for some reason, but it wasn't as if she understood any of it.

But Ruby just smiled as she attempted to massage her sore throat.

A few wolves must have stayed around because Weiss heard a few calls more clearly now that Ruby had stopped. They seemed so far away, and yet after the display she had just experienced, she knew that such a distance was nothing to them.

A short howl. A long howl. A series of chuffles.

Ruby's eyes widened and she immediately thrashed around, scrambling up and hoarsely barking back.

Her hands flew to her mouth and she looked nervously back at Weiss. The sound of barking laughter echoed back.

"W-what's wrong?" Weiss asked, concerned because she wasn't sure what exactly had just happened.

"Oh! Er… nothing!" Ruby waved her arms back and forth wildly. "Um… so, I wasn't very good at this," Ruby spread her arms as if to embrace the entire scenery. "That's why the other me ran off to clear out most of the Grimm and help set all this up!"

Weiss could tell Ruby was trying to dodge whatever had been communicated.

"Yes, the song was very nice," Weiss truthfully complimented, though her voice held an unconcealed edge.

"T-thanks," Ruby gulped. "S-she taught me some of the howls and other stuff."

"Really?" Weiss' voice became wispy as she walked up closer to the fidgeting wolf girl. "So what were they saying?"

Ruby lowered her head and her ears flattened to her sides, clearly not wanting to repeat what was said. At the same time, she knew Weiss enough that evading the question was never going to pass. "I-I just told them you were my partner… that's all," she mumbled, her eyes shifting away and refusing to meet Weiss'

A slender finger tipped her chin upwards and forced her to look at Weiss.

"But?"

Ruby's face by this point matched her cloak and Weiss wondered if it was possible that Ruby would soon glow brighter than the moon. A part of her wanted to see that. Wanted to see the desperation and embarrassment that flooded Ruby from head to toe.

"T-they… they said you were…" Ruby struggled to breathe. Her mind pulled at every nerve to stop her mouth from speaking. "…that I was…" And yet another part of her mind commanded her to obey Weiss and answer. "…we…" No. No! She mustn't! It was too embarrassing, even if she didn't fully understand it!

Weiss silenced Ruby by placing a finger in front of her lips, making sure the tip nearly touched Ruby's nose.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby murmured as her eyes glazed over, relishing in the close contact.

"Shhh…" Weiss hushed, not needing to know what was howled to understand. As fun as it would be to see Ruby try to blush further, Weiss found her chance.

"I was thinking," Weiss spoke softly, leaning over slightly to whisper into Ruby's ear. "Maybe this weekend we can go into Vale pick up a few things?"

"Uh… uh..huh…" Ruby dreamily agreed, still not quite so focused on Weiss's words as much as Weiss herself.

Weiss smiled, her mind already working out every vivid detail of how the day will go.

"And we'll go, just the two of us…"

* * *

**So Weiss is still conflicted about her emotions, but at least she's moving forward! **

**On another note, I wanted to point out that a certain message I received on my tumblr detailed out something happening in a future arc pretty much spot on to a degree. Kudos to whoever sent that. I would like to ask keeping it a secret for now so it'll come as a surprise to everyone else. Also, I'm hoping to surprise everyone (predictor as well) with what comes out of that development when we get to it. :P  
**

**We've also hit 300 favorites! I need to think of something special for all you guys, haha~! Maybe some world building by expanding on some of the background characters over on tumblr?**

**As always, please tell me what you think and I'll see you all later!**


	37. Shopping Partner

**Not much to say except hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Shopping Partner

"…uggguuummm…"

Furry ears twitched at the whimpering groan from the bed.

A small lump buried under two sets of blankets and refused to come out for air.

"…ggguhhhh…"

But the sounds were starting to grate on him, mostly because he couldn't bear to see the little puppy so… agonizing for lack of a better word.

Ever since they came back from their mission, Zwei was excited to hear about all about it. Unfortunately, they seemed to have brought back their own share of burdens and he felt they needed the time to come to terms with themselves and each other. Wisely, he kept aloof though always nearby in case any one of them needed emotional petting support.

Hopping onto the bed with ease, he padded over to where he thought her head would be.

"Ruby," he barked out softly, drawing a stir.

He tried again, and another stir. Nudging the large bulge in front of him with one paw, the covers shifted and Ruby peered out from beneath. Her face was red from the heat and lack of air, and whatever else may be rushing through her mind.

He waited until she fully poked her head out, but she kept the blankets wrapped tightly around her. Ears folded flat against her head and she refused to look straight at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing full well how she was going to answer.

"N-nothing's wrong," she muttered.

He simply nodded. When people say nothing's wrong, they tend to mean everything's wrong. Thankfully, he had a good idea of what it was.

"You know, there were some interesting news the other night." He coyly grinned at her upon hearing another groan and a quick snap of his jaws around her blankets kept her from shying away again.

"Something about 'clear sky eyes' and 'wind whispered voice'?" His mirth carried through his voice, unmuffled by the soft cloth in the slightest. "And maybe a question about pups?"

Not that he fully understood, he had to use a fair bit of context clues. The lupine language was too far removed from him for full fluency, but their shared ancestor tongue allowed him to pick off bits and pieces. Enough to know what they were laughing about late into the night.

"Y-you heard?" Ruby asked weakly, dreading the answer.

"Surprise if anyone didn't," he smugly smiled in the only way a dog could. Well, everyone in the school would have certainly heard, but not as certain was how many could understand. By his count, probably zero. But he won't tell her that just now. Watching her blush into a tizzy was far too much fun.

"I just wanted to introduce Weiss to them since she's my partner!" Ruby wailed.

Of course, unbeknownst to her was that 'partner' could be termed in so many different meanings.

So which meaning did Ruby mean?

Zwei watched on amusedly. Wrapping herself in two blankets, did she not realize that one of them wasn't hers?

Enraptured within the warm scent of Weiss, Ruby never noticed how she unfailingly sought comfort in what she trusted most.

"But what's wrong?" he asked again. Something must be troubling her if she was still here instead of being next to Weiss.

Ruby looked away and tried hiding again, though she stopped short when she heard an exasperated huff from the canine in front of her.

"W-Weiss… might have done this…" Ruby demonstrated and lightly touched Zwei's nose. Her hand flew back quickly, as if what she did was taboo. Before Weiss learned what that gesture felt like to her, Ruby only had a slightly guilty conscience about the nice feelings she got.

Last night when Weiss did it… Ruby lost herself in the overwhelming contact. A pinpoint touch that jolted every nerve simultaneously and left her mind in a dizzying haze of warmth.

"She… um… also invited me… to go shopping with her," Ruby added on to draw attention away from her action. "…Just us," she whispered softly, remembering Weiss' last words before they returned.

"When?" Zwei tilted his head. He knew they still had classes and the only time they would have to enjoy the city is during the weekend, which was…

"Today," Ruby meekly answered him.

"So why are you still here?!" he barked in alarm.

"L-later today!" Ruby held up her hands and assuaged his concerns. "She said she still have some things to take care of, so we'll go some time in the afternoon."

He breathed out a sigh. Honestly. "But that doesn't doesn't explain why you're here instead of having fun with everyone else."

"…"

Ruby remained silent. Weiss had been acting a little different lately, though Ruby knew she started seeing Weiss differently as well. It was strange. She found her eyes and ears lingering on everything Weiss did or said a little more each day.

Her other senses voiced their longing. To reach out and drag a finger across her smooth skin. To pull her close and breathe in her scent once more. Even more than when they met up again in the White Fang base. To hold Weiss from behind, breathing in softly the scent of her hair, the scent of her shampoo and natural oils. Leaning closer and closer to the base of her neck, drinking in the scent deeper and deeper. Letting her breath tickle the sensitive skin mere millimeters away and then…

Ruby clamped down hard on those desires. They sounded weird and she didn't think Weiss would like it very much. The last thing she wanted was for Weiss to avoid her because of her strange and newfound clinginess.

So instead, she was avoiding Weiss and everyone else… here…

The irony didn't escape her, even if the word 'irony' did.

"You should go and clear up your head," Zwei suggested. He didn't need Ruby to say anything. From her expression alone, he could tell that her mind was weighed heavily. But who she needed right now wasn't a pet, it was a friend.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "I just… need to sort this out."

That's right, she just needed to figure out why these feelings were getting stronger before she completely fall into their thrall and do something weird in front of Weiss.

"…" Zwei stared at her. "You know you're wrapped up in Weiss' blankets, right?"

"No, I'm not-" her response cut short sharply. She looked down to the white sheets and slowly drew one of them up to her nose.

Sniff. Sniff.

…

…

"…I need to get out of here."

* * *

Leaving the safety of her dorm placed Ruby a bit on edge. She had planned on staying put until she figured out how to face Weiss, but if her desires are bubbling up so much that she had resorted to stealing her partner's bedsheets, then clearly she was not on the right path.

Zwei had helpfully barked, "Talk to your friends!", as she was leaving.

She had already planned on it and her feet were already taking her to the library. At least one person was guaranteed to be there, usually Blake though Jaune and Nora can sometimes be found in the visual media sections. She didn't really have a specific reason to find Blake, but perhaps a fellow Faunus could help shed light on whatever was ailing her.

Waving to the head librarian and heading in deeper, she found Blake and Penny sitting across each other at a table together. Penny chatted amiably in quiet tones while Blake checked through her scroll, a book recently closed still held in one hand.

"Hello Blake. Hello Penny," Ruby greeted as she walked up to them and received cheerful waves in return.

"I hope you are feeling better, friend!" Penny excitedly expressed her concerns as Ruby sat down in a chair next to her.

"Yep!" Ruby nodded. "I'm sorry how my other self left you alone yesterday."

"Oh it's quite alright now!" Penny forgave easily. After all, it was the other Ruby and not this Ruby that gave her the cold shoulder. She was disappointed that she couldn't spend the day with Ruby and having fun in classes together yesterday, but she looked forward to the the coming week!

"Finally up?" Blake gently teased. She knew something had happened last night when she awoke to the sounds of wolf songs and empty teammates' beds. Weiss was also acting a bit strangely in the morning and Ruby slept in, but she wisely kept quiet in favor of just observing for now.

"Mm-hmm!" Ruby nodded again. "Did you need me for something?"

"No, just wanted to tell you that Yang and I are heading out in a little bit," Blake checked her scroll again. "Actually, we have to head out now."

She sent Ruby an apologetic smile as she stood up and slid her chair in. Ruby fully understood though and she was happy enough to greet Blake. She could always ask later when they got back. Maybe Yang could help too.

"How about you Penny?" Ruby turned to face the ginger haired girl. "How are you holding up?"

"Operating at 96% efficiency!" came the response with a salute.

Ruby wasn't sure why there was a decrease, but she felt she probably wouldn't understand and couldn't help even if she did.

Instead, she decided to offer showing Penny around, something she had wanted to do upon first finding out Penny would be staying at Beacon but never having the time.

Of course, Penny excitedly agreed. Though everyone had walked with her to classes yesterday and showed her the halls and paths needed, she wanted to hear what Ruby had to say about them.

True to form, walking with Ruby through the campus showed off new and exciting paths. The classes and halls were the same, but Ruby interjected with commentaries on how she found each class and professor, from how Professor Port's stories were really, really fun to how Professor Oobleck talked fast but she was able to keep up with him to how Glynda always seemed strict and aloof but was actually nice, always ready to help, and looked after her when no one else was around.

Every small quirk or adventure was noted, like the time she won against Yang by jumping onto a soft drink vending machine. Or the gym where they practiced and Ruby was hesitant about fighting everyone until Weiss brought her out of that mindset. Or the ever familiar infirmary that Ruby found herself in alarmingly often.

Ruby took her to the secret paths she found while exploring the school like small ledges that lined the sides of the building, giving it more structural support and acting as precarious walkways for adventurous girls.

From the ground to the roof, Ruby showed her the best spot to start climbing. Using windows, ledges, and even shimmying up between two walls, they reached the open air floor in the most convoluted way possible. They had to vault the last obstacle, a tall fence around the roof perimeter to keep unwary passerby from falling off. Ruby could easily jump on top of the fence, but with Penny's heavier frame, she needed a little boost. That, and they didn't want to accidentally collapse the fence if Penny accidentally landed on it. Unlikely, but why take chances?

And both collapsed on the ground in giggles, staring at the sky above and watching the fluffy white clouds gently stream on by.

"Everyday is an adventure!" Penny proclaimed loudly.

"There's always so much to learn," Ruby replied back with rapid nods. Even now with all of the paths she knew around the school, she was certain there were more just waiting to be discovered. An important rule is to keep looking at things from different angles. A fence may be a barricade, or is it a platform to wall jump off?

"Thanks for showing me around," Penny smiled. Yes, this was what she was looking forward too when General Ironwood had explained that they were going to visit Beacon and an old friend of his. She could barely contain her excitement at meeting Ruby again and was utterly crushed when she heard the terrible events at Mistral.

"You're welcome!" Ruby was just happy to finally be of use and help someone again. Showing Penny around gave her a rush of energy that she has sorely missed. With all of the issues she and her friends had dangling around, taking the time to help someone, even if it was just to show some fun new ways to get around, was something she had needed.

"Mmh?!"

Ruby let out a sharp gasp as Penny latched onto her arm. Pulled close and pressed tightly. The mechanical chest felt oddly soft and upon turning her head, found herself face to face with Penny's bright green eyes.

Yet… the closeness didn't bother her in the slightest.

Aside from the surprise of her sudden hug, Ruby didn't feel any different. No blush, no strange tingly feelings in the pit of her stomach.

Penny's face was almost as close as Weiss' finger and her body already more so.

And yet nothing.

Why?

"Ruby?" Penny asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"… … … It's…" Ruby hesitated, wondering how to word the strangeness she felt.

It's nothing new… now that she relaxed and cleared her thinking.

She had felt something similar before.

Strange desires… that exhibited for Weiss and Weiss alone.

Strange desires… that Weiss said would fade away after a while.

And for a while they did. But now they resurfaced.

In some ways, even stronger than before.

"Ruby?" Penny called out again, worried at her friend's silence.

But that only served to reaffirm one thing…

"… Thanks Penny," Ruby whispered back with closed eyes.

"Hmm?" Penny tilted her head. "You're… welcome?"

She wasn't sure why Ruby was thanking her, but Ruby had a nice smile now, different from the concerned expression she donned moments ago. A light blush lit Ruby's cheeks as she reminisced something unbeknownst to the doll.

Ruby sat up and looked to the skies again. Penny's tone was questioning, and so she answered, "I was… thinking of Weiss."

"Ah~!" Penny clapped her hands as she sat up as well. "You must really like Weiss a lot!"

"Mmm!" Ruby agreed with a nod and her tail flailed back and forth. Another blush rose, but she didn't mind it. After having accepted it and stated it once herself, hearing someone else repeat it only made it resonate more in her heart. And if she accepted that, then there was no reason to avoid Weiss.

But her eyes comically widened as she suddenly remembered.

"I'm supposed to meet up with Weiss now!" Ruby cried as she stood up quickly and rushed over to the fence enclosing the rooftop.

She spared a glance back at Penny, hesitant to leave the girl alone so abruptly.

"Don't worry!" Penny waved at her. "Have fun with Weiss!" she cheered.

A thankful nod and Ruby leapt onto the fence and jumped to the ground, using those same ledges before to mitigate her descent.

Penny watched as Ruby scurried towards the edge of the campus, little more than a blur of red and petals, leaving confused students in her wake.

She smiled. Weiss was really lucky and blessed that Ruby always thought of her.

"Now…" she murmured with half-closed eyes. An important question. "…How do I get down from here?"

* * *

"I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry!"

Weiss' eyebrow twitched as Ruby apologized yet again. Apparently, she was as sorry as she was late per minute.

"For the last time! It wasn't even that long!" Weiss huffed. She anticipated this might happen; lateness was almost a cliche in these situations. Thus she wasn't upset by that.

Admittedly, she was a bit worried if Ruby forgot and almost called her scroll but decided to give the girl at least a half hour.

No, she was upset because if Ruby was so focused on apologizing, she wouldn't be able to enjoy their little trip.

The largest shopping center in Vale.

High white walls covering dozens of stores of all kinds. There were the staple clothing and accessories, food courts, and furniture supplies; on the other end of the specialty scale were electronics and even a weapons and ammunitions supply.

Weiss made sure that everything was calculated and even allowed for wide margin of errors, from Ruby getting lost yet again to if a disaster struck, be it natural or terrorist related, and taking into account how many normal civilians would be caught up in it and how Ruby will act based on her incessant goodwill.

…

Even she had to admit that was a bit over the top.

But a nagging part of her warned that trouble just seemed to follow Ruby around like a little lost puppy… or vice versa.

"Whoaaaaa!" Ruby exclaimed as she passed through the automatic sliding-doors entranceway. The difference in pressure inside and outside sent of rush of air that fluttered her hair and cloak, earning a cute squeal as she enjoyed the sensation. It was almost like when she ran!

So many people bustling about, the air was charged with excited chatter and transactions. The floors above them formed a ring along the edge, allowing the sun to filter through from the glass skylight. Walkways crisscrossed the floors for easy traversal and cast trailing shadows on all below.

Weiss quickly snatched up Ruby's hand before she had a chance to run off. A nervous chuckle from Ruby as that was exactly what she was about to do.

"Come on," Weiss smirked. "We have a few places to go and we can look around as we please."

There was no need to tell Ruby twice. Her head swiveled around, never lingering on any one scene too long and Weiss had to hold back a giggle every time Ruby pointed at something and asked her what it was.

Aside from the stores, there were numerous kiosks and specialty stands that tended to not carry as wide a selection as a brand store, but some had interesting oddities and trinkets.

Ruby was especially amused by a small hand-cranked gum ball machine that a few kids played with. Her head bobbed back and forth, eyes fixated on the hard candy rolling through a series of chutes to reach the bottom and she cheered along with the kids when they finally claimed their prize.

Such a thing was novel to Ruby and Weiss found herself almost offering to let the charmed wolf try it, though she quickly remembered that she does not carry around small change, preferring to use her scroll and account for every purchase.

Of all things for her plans to not incorporate!

Thankfully the fix was simple enough. She just needed to make a purchase somewhere and charge a little extra to her account.

"Let's go there," she pointed to a clothing store. It was not a brand name she recognized, but that was fine. Even if there was nothing that suited her or Ruby, a chance to simply look around will help her to understand Ruby's style more. Especially since…

"… Do you have any other clothes?" she posed the question as they entered.

Ruby just shook her head.

"So where did you get those clothes?"

"Glynda bought them for me!" Ruby grinned widely. "I don't remember it too well, but when she and Ozpin first found me, she bought me this!"

Weiss looked curiously at the primarily black ensemble. It was simple and didn't have many designs, the skirt allowed for easy movement and the top was protective but not restrictive. All in all, it was an outfit for practicality, not fashionability.

"Well, let's look around and see if we can find anything we like," she smiled. If that was the case, then this might make a nice present for Ruby. A change of style can help break the monotony of every day.

They walked together and every so often, Weiss would pick out a set from a rack and hold it up to Ruby, checking if the sizes match along with any complimentary colors. Ruby's red cloak was almost a signature mark and Weiss was fairly certain the girl would never want to part with it, so certain schemes had to be thrown out immediately. Bright teal or neon green for instance, though Weiss couldn't fathom what kind of palette would incorporate them without the pretense of blinding everyone.

Ruby just giggled and laugh along until her hand reached out and touched a smooth piece of fabric.

"Hmm?" Noticing this, Weiss turned around to see what got Ruby's attention. "You want this?"

She lifted out a sundress, light and white.

She didn't think it would match Ruby very much, though the white easily went with her red, as it did with most colors. It would also be a nice casual wear since they would match….

She shook her head at the thought that popped up unexpectedly.

Looking down, she realized she wasn't holding the dress anymore. Ruby had lightly taken it and was holding it up to Weiss. Standing at arms length, her tongue cutely stuck out as she concentrated on making sure it would fit.

"Ruby?"

Ruby's ears twitched and she quickly pulled her arms back, looking away shyly. "I-I thought it would look nice on you."

"We're here to buy _you_ new clothing," Weiss sighed. She already had enough packed in the dorm and even more at home.

"But I think this would look really nice on you!" Ruby argued back.

Weiss could see the hopeful gleam in Ruby's eyes. A battle lost before it even began.

"Fine," she huffed, holding her hand out and taking the dress. She didn't have any intention of buying anything for herself, but she could at least indulge Ruby for a bit.

She went into a nearby stall with the expressed instructions to Ruby not to leave. Getting lost now would be a huge time-sink she did not want.

"Only happened once…. twice," Ruby muttered with a pout while standing directly in front of the stalls. Everyone kept bringing it up though.

As she kicked her foot back and forth while waiting, a red outfit caught the corner of her eye.

"Hi," she called out to the girl standing a little ways away. A red strapless dress, high heel red boots, and black fur.

A raised eyebrow.

"…Hello," came the quiet response.

"Are you waiting for someone too?" Not having anything to talk about or do, Ruby latched on to anything to help pass the time while waiting for Weiss. Walking a few feet down wasn't leaving, right?

"My sister found something she wanted. She's changing back so we can pay," the girl's expression never changed, half-interested eyes at Ruby's approach.

A click from the latch and the door opened, a girl nearly identical to the one in front of Ruby emerged.

"Whoa! You look so alike!" Ruby exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"So we've been told," the new girl, dressed in a white mirror to her sister, smirked.

"You look so cool like that!" Ruby gushed as the twins stood next to each other. Their relaxed standing highlighted the difference between them, one favoring her confident steps, the other with her hands folded behind her back, a demure girl. The balance and contrast between them.

Most of all, Ruby loved their colors together, contrasting but fitting. Then again, that was all opinion and bias.

"We need to get back before our break is over," the red girl reminded her sister.

"Right," the white girl nodded and turned to leave. As they left, she cast a glance back to Ruby and smiled, "Laters."

Ruby waved as they left and heard a sharp voice behind her.

"I'm gone for two minutes and you're already looking at someone else."

"Weiss!" Ruby cheered and turned around.

The sundress framed Weiss nicely. Hanging off her shoulders, the smooth fabric reflected a beautiful sheen that added only a tint of the light's color to the otherwise pearl white dress.

"W-well you've seen it, so I'm returning it now," Weiss blushed at how intently Ruby was staring at her.

But before she could even turn around, Ruby's arms circled around her waist and pulled her into a hug and not letting her return the outfit to the rack.

"No waaaay~" Ruby sang with a cheeky grin. "Those two were cool, but you look cute like this!"

"D-dolt!" Weiss' face was burning.

In the end, Weiss compromised that she will buy the dress for herself if Ruby got something as well.

Most suggestions were thrown out and Weiss realized why. The store they were in did not stock much in the way of tail-holes.

Ruby liked her skirt because it was comfy and easy to wear. No hassles like buttons or zippers to get caught.

Pants, shorts, and dresses had to be tailored differently if a tailed Faunus wanted to avoid uncomfortable sittings.

The long and arduous search resulted in a casual warm gray skirt with two buttons accenting the waistband and an off white short sleeved top. Of course, Weiss wanted long stockings and a new pair of shoes to complete the outfit, but that would have to be left for another store since nothing available perfectly matched the look.

Ruby didn't really care as long as it felt comfortable, though she did recognize the lengths Weiss was going so far to make her look good.

At the register, Weiss refused to let Ruby pay. This much would not even dent her account, though she withdrew a bit more in case they ran into another candy vendor.

The rest of the day was spent ambling about and window shopping with the occasional purchase of school supplies. They even got a chance to get some candy which Ruby happily split with Weiss.

As for their last stop, they visited a pet store where Ruby cooed at a bunch of baby animals.

"Awww~ this one reminds me a bit of Velvet," Ruby tickled a little brown bunny underneath its chin. The bunny looked up with bright shining eyes at her, setting her into more peals of cooing.

Passersby chuckled at her antics and the pet shop found itself with more clients that day.

"Then I suppose this one is Blake?" Weiss looked at a small black cat curled up in a corner of its cage with a little toy. It opened one eye to look at her and then immediately closed it, wanting nothing to do with her.

"Ahaha~!"

Weiss watched warmly as Ruby toured around the shop and happily played with the animals there. None of them shied away from her and when she brought her face close, many of them walked up and sniffed at her.

It was oddly charming that despite Ruby's predatory nature, as she was right now, she was like a friend to all living things.

Walking through rows of animal care products, something caught Ruby's eyes.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Weiss called from near the front when she spotted Ruby walking back.

"Yep! I just want to get these!" Ruby brought out a small clutter of dog treats. Her scroll was already out and handed to the man at the register before Weiss could even think of paying.

"For Zwei?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh!" Ruby nodded and surreptitiously slipped her scroll and purchases into her pocket. "I… haven't done anything to apologize for how I first treated him."

Weiss smiled wryly. The three sorries.

It was nice that Ruby saw everything equally and Zwei was no exception. Even more was how she remembered her wrongs and worked to fix them. Late, but not never.

"Come on, we need to head back if we want to make it in time for dinner," Weiss held out her hand.

Ruby latched on and they returned, talking of what and how they should tell their friends of their fun filled days.

And Weiss smiled, fairly and at ease. For once, her plans didn't fall through and she enjoyed a relaxing day with her special 'partner'.

* * *

**Extra:**

Blake looked around.

The scenery hasn't changed since she was last here and though her guard was up, she was far more relaxed.

Yang strode in confidently as ever and everyone shifted as far away as possible.

"Blondie, Blackie," Junior called out from behind the counter. "I thought I said I didn't want to see your faces around here again."

Blake frowned and Yang snorted at the nickname.

He sounded gruff, but Blake understood that he knew better than to start something. Even if he wanted them to leave, there wasn't much he could, or wanted, to do that wouldn't result in major collateral damages.

At times like this, she vaguely felt like a villain pressuring a small business...

"Lighten up Junior," Yang easily sat down on one of the bar stools. "We just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Hmph! Good until you showed up," he grunted and continued to pour a cocktail for one of his patrons. Blake didn't know what was in it, but the customer happily sipped on it.

"We just wanted to tell you we had a chance to go to Mistral and looked there as well," Yang spoke, hinting at their little search.

"Oh this oughta be be good," his tone was saturated in sarcasm. A raised eyebrow belied his interest though.

"Yeaaah…~ no leads," Yang sheepishly grinned.

"Why am I not surprised?" he scoffed with a shake of his head. "Look, you don't get far in the business if you leave trails two amateurs can pick up."

"Hey! At least we're trying!" Yang shot back heatedly.

Blake placed a calming hand on her partner's shoulder. "What are you going to do now?" she asked the bartender. "File missing persons reports?"

"Tch! No!" he stated as if it as the most obvious thing in the world. "That's bad for business. If they have any next of kin, then they can do it."

"Wha-?!" Yang couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I'm just going to say one thing," he leveled a glare at them from behind his shades that cut the brawler's retort short. "You better hope they catch Torchwick before I do. Because if he ever shows up here again…" His trailing voice didn't even bother to hide the threat.

Yang mulled his statement over in her head for a moment before a grin broke out. "Aww~ you do care about your boys," she taunted lightly, even in a serious situation… or maybe because it was a serious situation.

"… Just bad for business," he repeated and stoically turned away from them. He couldn't allow others to start thinking that they can come to his bar and mess up his hired help.

They remained in silence for a while before Yang got up and Blake followed her towards the door. They finished what they came to do and minors sticking around in a bar was going to raise questions for both sides involved.

"Let's get back, I want to play with Rubes before turning in," Yang announced her plans to Blake.

"Oh? I was thinking she and I can read some before lights are out," Blake countered good-naturedly.

"Ugh! What are you doing here?!" a sharp voice drew Yang's and Blake's attention to the door.

"Oh hey~! It's the terrible twins," Yang joked.

"An immediate insult?" the red one sneered. Her sister just shook her head and they both sniffed disdainfully before leaving with head held high, though Blake could still hear their conversation as they walked away.

"Can't believe her! Why couldn't she be as nice as the other girl we met today? … By the way Miltia, who was that girl?"

"I don't know, Melanie, but you should have taught her a lesson on accessorizing."

"… she was pretty cute…"

Yang shook her head ruefully as their voices faded and the doors slammed shut behind them.

As Blake held tightly around Yang's waist and they sped down the highway towards Beacon, she thought about what prompted them to visit Junior's bar again. It was actually Yang's idea that even though they were unable to find out anything, they should still inform Junior. After all, it was his men missing and he did trust them with the information.

It was disappointing, like their first mission, but that didn't mean that they would give up. They knew Torchwick was working with the White Fang and they had plenty of information. A more thorough perusal than what they did the other day may turn up more leads.

For now though, Blake couldn't wait to get dinner with her friends and hear what they were up to all day. The small moments of enjoying good food and company were what truly made her feel accepted.

Far more than any other time she stood shoulder to shoulder with her Faunus kin.

* * *

**For once Weiss' plans didn't didn't fall through like wet tissue paper. I felt bad that her plans kept getting messed up by forces outside her control so I decided to throw her a bone. When in control, things were pretty smooth sailing even with slight waves. Don't get comfy though Weiss, this was just a freebie. :P  
**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and we should be seeing some serious developments on the horizon soonish.**

**See you all next time!**


	38. Reasons and Invitations

**Over 500 alerts!**

**Just in time for us to start moving into the next arc.**

* * *

Chapter 37: Reasons and Invitations

It all began with a single question.

Penny was perfectly fine, something Ruby was extremely relieved to find upon returning to Beacon and remembering where she left the unfortunate girl.

According to Penny, she saw her two guards running around frantically on the ground searching for something. After spending two hours watching them getting more and more desperate and trying to help them find whatever they were looking for using her higher vantage, she realized could just ask them. That should make the search go a bit easier!

"SAL-U-TA-TIONS!" she cheerfully waved at them from on high.

The rest of her day was spent telling them her exciting adventure with Ruby and how she looked forward to even more fun days in the future.

That fun came from observing Ruby while she was in class. Ever diligent, even if she didn't always know the answer, Ruby tried her absolute best.

But as the warm summer drew close, so did their exams.

Ruby wasn't particularly worried. At least she wasn't at first.

Her physical capabilities surpassed the student mean and even Weiss had to admit that Ruby worked excellently under pressure most of the time, not only seeing avenues and opportunities to complete an objective but having the initiatives to take them.

Such praise was only offset by her low academic test scores.

Despite her accelerated learning curve, Ruby only managed to fully catch up to the first two months of the curriculum for any given class. Given another few months and Ruby would be on a fairly level field with every other student.

But she didn't have months, only a few days. Thus Weiss came up with a strategy to make the most of her time by focusing on the areas that she was most familiar with and ensuring she got the best possible grades in those at the expense of getting barely passing marks on her weaker subjects. A plan that made Weiss click her tongue in annoyance at the lack of precision and perfection, but one she realized was necessitated for Ruby not to fail.

One class they decided to forgo was Oobleck's World History. Not because it was unimportant or boring, Ruby especially enjoyed listening and was among the few who could keep up with his pacing without issue and understood that learning from the mistakes of the past was important for the sake of the future, but because aside from strict memorization, the amount of free response and extrapolation questions were fewer.

Which was exactly why Ruby stared at her paper unbelievingly. Every other question she answered as best she could, drawing on the limited knowledge she had. And then came this:

_Why do you want to become a hunter/huntress?_

As a disclaimer, Oobleck had told them the question would not be penalized for any answer. But he also said that they should carefully consider the question regardless. Why? Well, that too would be their own reason.

Ruby thought long and hard as she worked through the other questions and in the end quickly scribbled something down before rushing off. She was unsatisfied with her answer… but she didn't know exactly why and it wasn't like she had much of one to give.

She knew which question she would be able to answer and which she wouldn't so finishing early before everyone else was not really commendable as she skipped the ones she knew for sure she didn't know. But staying still and quiet in one place for so long made her itchy and she didn't want to disturb everyone as they were testing, thus she left early.

Wandering the empty halls reminded her of her early days at Beacon, alone and aloof.

Only walls stood between her and everyone else. If she listened closely, she could hear the diligent scritching of pens and papers and even the heavy breathing as students reached the end of their endurance.

But that wasn't all she heard.

"SAL-U-MMPH!"

Ruby's hand immediately flew up to cover Penny's mouth the moment she heard the familiar voice.

"People are still testing," Ruby whispered. "We shouldn't distract them."

Penny nodded and they took to someplace where they could speak freely: the library.

Though normally frowned upon, with everyone taking their exams, the bastion of books would not mind them in the least.

Sitting down next to each other on a polished wooden bench, Ruby kicked her feet back and forth as they didn't quite reach the floor.

"You finished up pretty fast, Penny," Ruby commented, noting how soon Penny had tracked her down. In joining the class, though Penny wasn't officially part of the roster, she was allowed to participate.

"Yes," Penny nodded and clapped her hands together cheerfully. "I was told to finish at approximately the same time as everyone else, but…" She looked over at Ruby and smiled softly. "But if you're not there, then I really didn't want to spend more time than necessary."

"Eh?" Ruby was instantly worried that Penny sped through her exam as well. If that was the case, then maybe Ruby should have tried to stay seated in class for a little bit longer.

"Ah! Please do not worry," Penny correctly guessed Ruby's thought process. "I am fairly certain my answers are all correct within one standard deviation."

Again, Ruby had a hard time understanding exactly what Penny meant, but it seemed like she finished fine. If Penny had answered all the question…

"Hey Penny? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why to do you want to become a huntress?"

"Hm…." Penny thought for a moment. "I… am not trying to become a huntress," she started slowly, recognizing the exam's question. "But I do have something I am training for."

"…will you tell me?" Ruby asked, hoping she was not too intruding.

"One day, I will protect everyone," Penny nodded with pride.

"Protect?" Ruby didn't know from what, but she did know it was a noble goal.

"Mr. Ironwood said that my powers will be needed one day," Penny explained. "That's why I'm here," she beamed brightly. "I wanted to see everyone, the people I will one day protect."

So that was what Penny had been doing in Vale the day they met. She wanted to explore and see the city, but a city alone was just a mass of steel and concrete, no different than what she was used to. That was why she was so happy to meet Ruby and even more so that she could help.

"I'm really glad that I met you that day," Penny smiled, eyes closed contentedly. "Knowing that if one day my powers can protect you, I feel happier and want to do everything I can-!"

Penny suddenly sat up straighter and her eyes blurred for a moment.

"Oh no," Penny frowned and stood up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Ruby quickly became concerned and rose as well.

"I was told I must return," Penny answered dejectedly. "The exams are over and Mr. Ironwood is also returning, so I must go with him."

"Oh," was all Ruby could say. She was sad as well, but she knew that this would one day come. That at the end of the school year, they would all have to leave, separating her and her friends. "I'm sorry we couldn't play together more," Ruby regretted that in the short time Penny was at Beacon, they had so few adventures together.

"Not at all," Penny reassured her with a soft hand on her shoulder. "I had fun together with you. This time together could not have been better spent! See you later, friend Ruby," Penny bid Ruby a goodbye hug, making sure to squeeze as much as she could and remember Ruby's warmth, and left with a smile, satisfied with her time at Beacon.

More time with Ruby? Yes, but that would have been a luxury. Penny was already happy with the amount that Ruby took out of her busy schedule, especially with so many others who wanted to play with her, to spend with someone so artificial.

"One day!" Ruby promised to Penny's retreating form. "We'll play again one day!"

She stopped and, even from so far away, Ruby could see the emphatic nod, filling her with warmth that Penny also looked forward to that day.

...

Once Penny was gone, Ruby decided that staying in the library by herself was too lonely. Penny had said the exams were over, though Ruby didn't know how Penny knew, but if that was the case, then her friends might keep her company.

She felt bad about leaving them behind after finishing her own exam, so she decided to try and find them now that they should be freed.

While not specifically Weiss, Blake, or Yang, she did find team JNPR enjoying a celebratory lunch. After a long and exhaustive test, Nora complained that she needed to refill her sugar levels and no one else complained. According to them, the rest of Ruby's team already grabbed a quick bite and were off on their own business, but she was free to spend lunch with them if she wished.

Naturally, Ruby agreed and grabbed her own plate before sitting down alongside their table. Nora patted a empty space beside her and immediately latched onto Ruby's arm the first moment she got. It took a bit of clever maneuvering to allow both of them to eat comfortably, but Nora just counted that as a fun way to make a meal more enjoyable.

Munching on her delicious ham and cheese sandwich, Ruby listened to them discuss what their summer plans were. Apparently, everyone was heading back home, though it seemed that Nora will visit Ren once she checked in with her family.

"Wahhhhh~! I'm going to miss playing with you!" Nora squealed and tearfully hugged Ruby. "Messing with Ren's going to be fun, but still!"

"So you already have absolutely no intentions of letting me have a quiet summer," Ren sighed in acceptance.

"You guys have it nice," Jaune grinned. "My sisters have been bugging me about how my training's going," he sighed.

"You have sisters?" Pyrrha wondered inquisitively, eager to hear more.

"Seven," Jaune grinned sheepishly. "They've been really looking forward to seeing my progress since… well…" he trailed off, equal parts nervous and guilt.

Pyrrha placed a comforting and assuring hand on his shoulder. "You'll have plenty of good things to tell them then."

"Yeah, Jaune!" Ruby cheered. "You've gotten a lot better since coming here!"

He cast a look at Nora and Ren who nodded simply, though Nora had cheeks puffed wide like a little chipmunk.

Their approval meant a lot to him now and he could only murmur, "…Thanks everyone…"

* * *

After lunch, Ruby headed back to the dorm and found Weiss and Blake. While Weiss was busy checking over her things, Blake calmly read on her bed.

"Welcome back," Blake greeted her without looking up from her book. A slight wiggle of her bow was the only indication of how she noticed Ruby.

"Hi Blake, hi Weiss," Ruby bounded into the room and hopped onto her bed, making Zwei yelp as he was tossed into the air slightly. "Where's Yang?"

"She ran off to make a call," Weiss stated absentmindedly, still fully focused on her scroll.

Remembering her earlier conversation with team JNPR about their summer plans, she decided to ask her own team about their's as well.

"I'm… staying here," Blake answered slowly. Perhaps with everyone else gone, she will have enough peace and quiet to work through a bit of the library. At least, that was what she told herself to avoid thinking of her lack of a place to return to.

Ruby sensed this though and scooted over next to Blake, leaning into her shoulder slightly. "I'll be here too," she reassured.

Weiss stared at the two of them for a moment. "I'm returning home for a little while," Weiss responded curtly. Her mouth crimped into the most imperceivable of grimace, but Ruby noticed the ever so slight difference.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked innocently.

Weiss closed her scroll and took a deep breath. "Absolutely nothing," she stated with finality, her tone left no room for argument. "More importantly," she turned slowly towards Ruby. "Mind telling me why you left in the middle of the exams?!" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"I-I made sure to answer everything I could!" Ruby frantically waved her hands in front of her in self-defense, nearly knocking Blake's book out of her hand.

"You still could have spent more time to double- no triple check your answers and refine the free responses," Weiss folded her arms in front of her chest and frowned.

"But Weiiiiisssss~" Ruby whined. She could have spent more time, but futilely trying to figure out something that flew over her head, like history questions or birds and clouds, just wasn't in her nature.

Of course, Weiss understood the cost-efficiency of Ruby wasting time looking over answers she already knew were correct and that second-guessing her less assured ones would prove more detrimental than anything. She didn't really hold it against Ruby and also knew Ruby was thinking of everyone else and left not to distract them.

"…Well, it's fine," Weiss sighed. "I asked more out of habit and principle than anything," she muttered with closed eyes.

"Weiss?" Ruby tilted her head questioningly.

"You at least answered everything else though?" she asked sharply. Though her voice was sharp, she needed the reassurance that Ruby tried her best and that their time spent studying together wasn't in vain.

"Y-yes!" Ruby quickly answered.

"That's good then," Weiss nodded. "Now we can focus on what you weren't able answer or weren't confident in for next time."

"Already?!"

"Just because you're done now, doesn't mean you can be lax," Weiss lightly chided. She turned to Ruby and spoke gently with a light smile, "So did any of them stand out to you?"

Plenty.

Ruby thought back to the questions that gave her trouble. _How and why did the war start? What were the popular contemporary justifications for the Menagerie? What were the strongest moments of the Faunus independence movement and were there any ways to improve upon them using more modern ideologies?_

But out of all of them, one in particular stood out to her.

"Hey Weiss, Blake? Why do you guys want to become huntresses?"

Her soft voice gave them both pause.

"That question from Oobleck?" Weiss asked. "That one wasn't graded though."

"…" Ruby remained silent and looked down.

Blake slowly closed her book. "Just because it's not graded, doesn't mean it's not important."

"I-I know that!" Weiss huffed. "I was just pointing it out."

Blake took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "You both know of my past and how I found out about Beacon. My reason to fight still haven't changed since that day. There is too much injustice in this world. Too much darkness, corruption, and sadness… someone has to fight it, to stop it!"

Both Ruby and Weiss pondered over her words.

"Well, I'm not so different from you in that regard," Weiss murmured. "There are also things I have to do… as a Schnee, there are duties that I must uphold." Her hand strayed to Myrtenaster and gently stroked the pommel, "…this is just one of them…"

But both answers were unsatisfactory to all of them and Ruby was left with more questions than answers.

Her questions went unasked because she could tell from Blake's and Weiss' expressions. Worry and uncertainty. The darkness of the world, what was important… just how would they change it?

Speaking out their reasons to fight, whole-heartedly believing in hunting the Grimm. But at the end of the day, just what will they have changed?

Both Weiss and Blake knew that what they can achieve is very little. Killing swaths of Grimm will do little to help the stop the persecution of Faunus or anything else.

"What about you, Ruby?" Weiss asked, her face and tone spoke nothing of the darker thoughts in her mind at how her reason to fight, when placed under scrutiny, amounted to so very little.

Ruby said the question stood out to her and Weiss hoped Ruby might have a better answer than her own. Weiss found herself desperately wanting to hear Ruby's sublime answer, to show her that at least her leader knew what she was fighting for. Even if Weiss doubted herself and her reasons, if it was Ruby's…

Ruby's shoulders slumped a bit as she thought about her own answer. "…mine… is-"

"You're coming to my place!" Yang barged into the room with an excited yell.

All three of them looked at her.

"EHHHHHH?!" resounded three simultaneous cries.

"Wait, wait," Weiss covered her eyes with one hand, trying to build up the tension that Yang so casually blew away. The serious atmosphere was instantaneously dispersed and the quick shift was confusing her. "What are you talking about."

"Well, I figured that Rubes was planning on staying at Beacon over the summer, right?" Yang grinned at the young leader.

"Y-yeah," Ruby answered. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go to.

Her mind drifted back to the first summer she spent at Beacon. At that time, she only knew the professors, and even then at a distance. She had fun exploring the halls so empty, but now that she had gotten used to so many people bustling about between classes, the thought of being alone again was daunting.

"That's why I called my dad to see if I can bring you over," Yang pumped a fist in the air in triumph. "Full disclaimer though, he's still off on whatever he's doing when he left Zwei with us."

"Ooh! You mean I get to spend the summer with you?" Ruby squealed, her earlier mood already forgotten at this new prospect. She jumped up and hugged Yang tightly around her middle, spinning around and causing both girls to laugh freely.

Her joy only lasted for a short moment as she realized what this meant and cast a worrying glance at Blake. She didn't want to leave the older Faunus all alone.

"Oh~ that sounds nice," Blake noticed and smiled at her. "Good for you, Ruby. Don't worry about me, I've got plenty of things to keep myself occupy."

"Why do you make it sound like you're not invited?" Yang cheekily teased Blake.

"Huh?" the cat blinked at her.

"I invited all you guys! Duh!" Yang laughed. "Zwei's coming back and it sounds like Ruby's onboard. Do you really want to spend your time alone here?"

"Well~…" Blake taunted, earning a groan from Yang. "I'd be lying if I said I couldn't or didn't want to go."

"Geez, why can't you just be straightforward," Yang complained. "Well, that's two out of three. How about you, Frosty?"

"Don't call me that," Weiss pouted. "Anyways, I can't. I have things I have to do."

"Aww…." Ruby voiced sadly. She tried giving Weiss her best puppy eyes, but Weiss' eyes were already closed, her mind concentrating on three different tasks.

"Don't be like that. It's only for a few weeks," Weiss sighed. Though she wouldn't admit it, those upcoming weeks already felt too long. Without her friends, without Ruby, Weiss dreaded having to return home. And yet, return she must.

At least Yang spared her the trouble of finding out what to do about Ruby. If at all possible…well, no use thinking about it now.

Instead, as Weiss watched Yang rope Ruby into packing her meager possessions, now with one new outfit, she found herself growing cold at the thought of what awaited her back home. Back to before she felt the warmth that Ruby, Blake, and Yang filled the little dorm room. Back to that loneliness.

* * *

**Extra:**

"Ahem~" Pyrrha cleared her throat when she and Nora were alone. "Nora, may I ask you something?"

"Sure! What's up?" Nora grinned as easy going as ever.

"Just what are you planning on doing with Ren?" Pyrrha knew better than to dig into personal details, but from how Ren and Nora talked, it sounded like something exhaustive or troubling and Pyrrha wanted to ease Ren's time as much as possible. He already always looked tired.

"Oh~! I can't wait!" Nora squealed at the prospect of 'messing' with Ren. "I definitely want to play a couple of pranks on him, like maybe fill his bathtub with syrup so he'll have to lick his way through! Oh! Or maybe I can switch his guns out for water guns and we can get a water gun fight. I have a whole laundry list of things to do. Some of it includes his laundry!"

Pyrrha wanted to help Ren. She really did. She just didn't know where she should even start.

"That's… nice," she offered weakly.

"Isn't it?" Nora grinned.

Meanwhile, somewhere else with only Jaune and Ren.

"Hey Ren, are you going to be okay?" Jaune asked out of concern for the other male member on his team.

"Hmm?"

"Nora sounds like she'll be a handful," Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure what I can do, but if there's anything I can help with."

"Ah, that. I'll be fine," Ren smile wanly. "I might need a new set of clothes but that shouldn't be too difficult."

"Huh? Clothes?" Jaune had no idea why Ren would mention his laundry.

"Intuition," Ren stated simply and closed his eyes, already reminiscing of what he will do when he returned.

And so while two members of team JNPR were left utterly confused, two were in sync with each other completely.

* * *

**Bit of a transition chapter.**

**Not much happened but we do get some important information and help set some of the drama into place.**

**On another note, there's a new Let's Holiday Ruby! It's a bit of a crossover with Touhou Project and it still has Ruby being cute. As always, you can find my tumblr from my author's profile. Let's Reitaisai Ruby!  
**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to the next.**


	39. Ciao Xiao Long Home

**Ciao a tutti.  
**

**Hehe~ sorry, I like wordplay and puns and I was feeling in the mood for one.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 38: Ciao Xiao Long Home

"Waaaaah~" Ruby's eyes sparkled as she watched the endless expanse of blue below her. Gentle winds lapped the waves that shimmered brightly as they reflected the sunlight. Pale teals and rich ocean blues shifted as she pressed her face against the airship window.

"Haha~" Yang laughed. "Maybe we should have taken the boat."

Blake smirked as she reminisced on how this all came to be.

Immediately after finishing their exams, Yang had asked her dad for permission to bring her team over.

One night to pack and they were to board the next day. Yang's excitement was comparable to Weiss' efficiency and they amazingly finished in that time. Not only were Ruby's meager possessions packed, but nearly all of Blake's essentials and a few extra books for the trip were as well in no time.

Weiss was also well prepared to fly back to her home in Atlas. At the airport, she had parted with a teary Ruby who wished they could spend the summer together, but Weiss assured her that they will meet up again once school started once more.

Undeterred, Ruby latched her arms around Weiss' waist, squeezing as hard as she could and ignoring Weiss' embarrassment and onlooking gazes. She made sure to breath in the mix of Weiss' light perfume and scent, memorizing it since she won't be able to do so for a month.

The ramifications struck her and tears welled up.

A week without the comforting presence of her partner was long enough… she didn't want to know what a month would feel like.

Despite this, Ruby sniffled and forced a smile as she let go.

She wasn't alone this time. She knew that.

More importantly, she wanted to see Weiss off with a smile because Weiss needed it more than she did. After all, she had Yang and Blake with her… Weiss was the one who was all alone…

So she wanted Weiss to remember her smiling face, and not a sad one.

"Dolt," Weiss murmured as she took out a handkerchief and carefully wiped away the tear-streaks on Ruby's soft cheeks.

Ruby leaned into the hand a bit, relishing in the warmth of both her palm and tone. So comforting. So soft.

Weiss carefully pulled her hand away, making Ruby lean further and further until her center was completely off-balanced and Ruby nearly toppled forward. The moment she was about to stumble, Weiss took a step forward and hugged Ruby back.

"…I'll miss you too…" she quietly whispered into Ruby's ear so that only she could hear.

They stayed embraced while Ruby silently let out the last her her tears where Weiss couldn't see. Her tail coiled around Weiss' legs lightly until Weiss slowly pulled away as her airship's number was announced.

Ruby watched the white back recede and disappear into the mass of people, her now empty tail drooped and ears flattened against her head.

"Aww, cheer up," Yang mussed up her hair. "You'll see Snow Cone again soon." She grabbed Ruby's shoulder and whirled her around until they were face to face. "Besides," Yang spoke with gentle eyes and smile. "You're going to start making both me and Blake feel sad."

"…You're right," Ruby agreed as she wiped away the tears in the corner of her eyes. "I'm…I'm going to have as much fun as I can! And then I'm going to tell Weiss all about it and she'll become so jealous she'll want to play with us next time!" Ruby declared, remembering Blake's words to her back then.

"Heh~ right," Blake agreed with a small smirk. "Let's get going then, our airship's about to take off."

"Unh!"Ruby nodded and slipped her hands into Blake's and Yang's.

That was nearly an hour ago and while Ruby knew she would miss Weiss, she can't let that distract her from the fun she was looking forward to.

Though she already saw the ocean from their trip to Mistral, they were going in the opposite direction this time and Ruby wanted to see if there were any differences. So far nothing. They have mostly been flying over the rest of Vale and Ruby watched the buildings and scenery shift from urban jungle to spread out rural countrysides to sandy resort and commercial beaches. The waters themselves weren't exactly different unless Ruby wanted to start counting individual hues and shades.

"Not even really an ocean," Yang pointed out to her. "It's just a strait… at best."

Actually, the island of Patch was not that far off from the Vale mainland. A few hours by boat or a few hours shorter by air, they would have reached it well before the day ended no matter which route they took.

However, as they all wanted to see Weiss off, taking the air route was just simpler.

Although Yang and Blake gave Ruby time alone with Weiss until she had to leave, they had already said their good-byes and decided to handle things much more maturely.

Weiss took every chance to remind them to look after Ruby in her absence, from making sure she ate properly to brushing her teeth before bed to actually going to bed on time. Seeing Weiss this flustered and worried while trying to adamantly deny her concerns and wave them off as nothing was the best kind of farewell Blake and Yang could have hoped for. Mostly because they teased her mercilessly before turning her over to Ruby.

Now that they were drifting further and further away, they could all feel something was off. It was a strange feeling. Before coming to Beacon, they had never even known each other. And yet, after a short two-thirds of a year and a handful of misadventures, they felt the vexing sensation of something important in their lives missing. Like a puzzle uncompleted or a fragmentary dream.

"Geez, we are so spoiled," Yang chuckled at an attempt to laugh off her discomfort.

"Can't help it," Blake said without looking up from her book, trying to drown out the same sentiments with her stories. She allowed herself a small smirk, "…it just goes to show how much we mean to each other."

Though she tried to focus on the words in front of her painting a vivid scene of semi-lurid encounters, something else felt off.

Her golden eyes drifted up and found Yang staring back unblinkingly.

"Err…?" she raised an eyebrow questioningly and Yang grinned.

"Aww~" Yang cooed. "That's sooo cute~! 'How much we mean to each other'."

"You're incorrigible," Blake huffed and swatted Yang with her book.

Their bantering drew Ruby's attention and the wolf eagerly joined in, happily teaming up with Yang to tease the usually cool and collected cat.

Their laughter helped balm the wound of Weiss leaving and by the time they landed, they were all looking forward to the summertime spent together.

* * *

An hour to leave the airport and two to drive to Yang's house.

Situated in the suburbs, quite a distance from the central hub of cities, there was just enough to remind them of urbanized civilization while still straddling the border of wilds and forests.

An old taxi cab took them the entire way as Yang detailed out her plans to eventually buy a sidecar to old Bumblebee in addition to her pillion.

"Yeah, she might get a bit clunkier and I can't do as cool maneuvers," Yang admitted. "But it'll be totally worth it to have you guys ride with me!"

"Oooh! I want try it!" Ruby cheered. She had never ridden on a motorcycle before, but it sounded really fun.

"Nah!" Yang disagreed. "You should sit in the back with me. We can let Blake and Weiss ride the car."

Blake snorted, knowing full well why Yang wanted Ruby to ride behind her.

It was all so Ruby, unused to the sitting arrangement, would place her arms around Yang's waist and hug as tightly as possible.

"Oh! We're here!" Yang pointed out the window.

As they piled out of the cab and Yang paid the fare, a sharp "Arf!" greeted them.

"Zwei!" Ruby knelt down and the little canine bounded into her open arms, barking happily.

While they were packing, Yang had been fiddling around with a small narrow tube. Ruby didn't know what it was, but Yang sent it ahead before them, saying that Zwei will be waiting for them since he was taking the 'express'.

"Blake and I can handle the luggage," Yang stated as she popped open the trunk. "Why don't you show Ruby around, boy?"

"Ar-arf!" Zwei nodded and led the laughing girl away.

"Nice of you to rope me in without asking," Blake said back even as she lifted out her small suitcase of clothes. Really, most of the luggage was hers and Yang's as Ruby packed everything into one small backpack, so it only made sense for them to carry it.

"Want Zwei to give you a tour as well?" Yang teased back, knowing Blake's natural aversion to the dog.

"No thanks!" Blake bristled and answered back quickly.

Yang just continued chuckling as she slung Ruby's small backpack over her shoulder and picked up the rest of the suitcases. Blake just stared incredulously as the only things left for her to carry were her own suitcase and a rolling one.

"Let's go!" Yang said and walked easily as if the bulk did not bother her at all. "I want to show you guys inside."

On the simple porch, Ruby and Zwei excitedly awaited them. With how much they were bouncing around and their tails waving back and forth, Blake was reminded of how similar the two were.

"Hold your puppies," Yang laughed as she fumbled with the keys in one hand. After a good minute of still balancing the luggage while jiggling the knob and key, Yang opened the door and walked through, calling out, "I'm home!"

Of course, silence greeted her since her father was absent. That was why Zwei was sent to her in the first place and when she asked if she could bring her teammates over for the summer, he had agreed with a few ground rules.

First and foremost was that she was to be on her best behavior, especially since she would be entertaining her guests. Second was that he wanted the house intact when he got back, so no parties or anything of the likes.

There had been more minor rules that she didn't bother to remember and waved them off. She knew he meant well, but this was supposed to be a fun and relaxing summer with her friends. No need to let a few rules bog them down and she'll handle whatever comes as they come.

Thus, she carelessly dropped her load in the living room and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"You guys want something to drink?" she offered. With their trip here in the fairly sweltering cab, she figured they could use some refreshments.

"Just some water," Blake said as she looked around. She wasn't alone as Ruby stuck close and her head turned left and right to see the various furnishings of the Xiao Long home.

"Can I have some milk?" was Ruby's request.

They situated themselves in the living room, feeling it would be quite rude to explore without given permission, even though Yang had earnestly told them to treat it like their own homes. While Blake sat somewhat stiffly on the off-cream leather sofa, Ruby was content to follow Zwei padding around the room to pull her interests to various spots and locations.

He barked to Ruby who responded in kind with 'ooh's and 'ahh's, apparently he was explaining the rich history belying the room, though Blake wasn't quite sure if Ruby actually understood anything because she certainly didn't.

Blake's eyes trailed a small fireplace mantle, unsure if it was actually real or just a decorative piece. Above that was a small ledge of various knick-knacks and trophies. Cups and plaques stood and hung proudly and polished. Quite a few were labelled with Yang's name and there was even a portrait of her, Zwei, and an old man; all three grinning and laughing in the sun.

Yang walked back into the room with a small serving tray loaded with two tall glasses of water and one with milk. Blake's eye twitched as she saw next to the beverages was a small pile of cookies, store-bought chocolate chip cookies. A little old, but still soft and delicious.

"You are so transparent," Blake sighed as she took the glass offered her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yang said cheekily as she picked up a cookie. "Here Ruby!" she called out and waved the treat in front of the younger girl's nose.

Ruby's childish eyes danced back and forth, always focused on the sweet. Her sway was almost as hypnotic to Yang as the cookie was to her.

Yang gently tossed the cookie up and Ruby jumped up after it, snapping it out of midair with her jaws and landing softly.

Her cheeks puffed up in delight as she savored the sugary biscuit. Spinning around while softly chewing, Ruby plopped herself down next to Yang on the sofa and gladly accepted the milk.

Holding it in both hands, she started to drink, the large glass comically covering most of her face as her legs kicked back and forth in joy.

"Pwah~!" she gave a satisfied sigh as she finished the glass and finally came up for air. Noticing she acquired a milk mustache, her tongue quickly darted out and lapped up the remaining droplets.

"If you like that, then we'll need to go grab some stuff at market tomorrow," Yang chuckled and stood up.

"Why?" Ruby called out questioningly.

"The cookies are good, but I think I can make better ones," Yang thumped her chest with pride.

"Oh really?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that and we also need to pick up food since we only have enough for tonight," Yang laughed candidly.

With her father gone, all perishable food items have been thrown out and Yang didn't have much to work with.

"Don't eat too many cookies," she reminded Ruby as she walked back into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. True she may have broken one of Weiss' rules to not let Ruby have dessert before dinner, but Yang just couldn't resist! The moment Ruby said she wanted milk, Yang's hand immediately grabbed the nearest pack of cookies.

Still, she agreed that they should all have a decent dinner and so she started rummaging around in the cabinets to see what she could find.

A few cans and packs of non-perishable items, but enough for her to work with.

She looked out into the living room to find Blake sliding a finger along the covers of a few books on a high shelf while Ruby crouched below her, looking at a few books Yang remembered reading when she was younger. The two kept bouncing titles between themselves to see if there was anything that caught their interest.

As long as they were content, Yang would be too while preparing dinner.

It took about an hour, mostly because Yang kept trying to find a good taste for her sauce. Eventually, she did hit upon something she was sure Ruby and Blake would enjoy and just in time as they were starting to feel peckish.

Ruby wanted to help set the tables, so Yang showed her where the dishes and utensils were held. Eagerly grabbing them, the little wolf set the table exactly as how Weiss taught her. Knives on one side, forks on the other.

"We don't need that many forks," Yang called out as she brought out a large pot and sat it on a little heat absorbent pad in the center of the table.

Along with the pot, she placed a small bowl and ladle and various condiments and herb shakers.

"Spaghetti?" Blake asked as Yang placed a moderate amount onto a plate and ladled the sauce she had painstakingly crafted.

"Yep," Yang grinned and passed the plate over to Blake before starting on Ruby's. "Don't have any rolls to go with it, but it should be enough until tomorrow."

Though simple to make, the sauce proved to be a bit more difficult since Yang didn't have access to any fresh ingredients. The base was simply canned tomato paste she seasoned with salt, pepper, a pinch of sugar, a splash of vinegar, and a bit of butter and olive oil to give it more body. Had she any herbs such as basil, thyme, or mint, they would have added another dimension to the flavors, but unfortunately, all she had were their dried and grounded powder counterparts. Testing these in measured combinations had taken the most amount of time.

"Oooh~!" Ruby nearly drooled at the plate in front of her.

After spreading a copious amount of sauce on the pasta, Yang took a shaker of cheese and sprinkled a bit on top. The sharp scent was uplifted by the spaghetti's steam and tickled Ruby's nose.

Loading her own plate, Yang sat down and they all started eating.

Ruby noisily slurped her delicious noodles before remembering Weiss' lectures on table etiquette and promptly stopped.

A loud slurp to her side drew her attention and she looked over to see Yang slurp even louder and more messily than she did.

"You don't have to worry about all the fancy stuff," Yang grinned and continued to slurp.

"Weiss is going to kill you for corrupting Ruby," Blake smirked. And then proceeded to mimic Yang.

"Your actions and words totally don't match," Yang laughed.

Their dinner was free of inhibitions as they noisily ate and bantered. Small talk of all sorts between bites of warm good food. What they should do while they were on Patch, who should take turns making breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and every topic in between.

In the end, after everything was eaten, they came to the agreement that while rules and etiquette can be really stuffy at times, sometimes they were there for a good reason.

Ruby's cheeks were splattered with tomato sauce and flecks coated the table.

"You just have to know how to slurp correctly," Yang smugly shrugged. Blake was technical still cleaner than her, but even while slurping, Blake was more refined and reserved, so Yang chalked it up to a handicap.

"Riiiight~" Blake sighed. "You should go wash up and brush your teeth, Ruby."

"Okay~" Ruby sang and went over to her backpack to fish out her pajamas.

While Ruby bounced down the hall to find the bathroom, Blake helped Yang clear the table and clean the dishes.

"You don't have to," Yang tried to wave her off, but Blake was adamant.

"You're right," Blake said as she stacked the dishes in the sink. "But I want to."

Between the two of them, Yang washing the dishes and Blake drying and stacking them, they finished before Ruby got back and started to lay out sheets in the living room.

Not that Yang had anything to hide in her room, but she only had one bed and she didn't want to force either of them to sleep on the ground. Blake and Ruby didn't want to kick Yang out of her bed and would have rather the other take it instead.

So the compromise was to sleep together in the living room where they had plenty of space.

Ruby had been ecstatic since it would be like a sleepover… even though their sleeping arrangements hadn't been any different at Beacon, other than the lack of beds.

Once everything was set up, Ruby returned, though Blake noticed she had a pensive look.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Ruby looked over to her, eyes slightly lost in thought. A quick shake of her head and the cheerful sparkle returned. "I'm fine!"

Blake had an inkling she knew what was on Ruby's mind. Still, it looked as though Ruby would be fine as she made her way over to Yang and the two talked cheerfully about the various books on the little shelf she and Ruby had been perusing earlier. At least she was trying to keep herself busy, Blake was pleased to note.

Blake took her shower quietly, her mind going over her current situation and figuring out how to best spend her time. Obviously she wanted to play with Ruby to keep her mind off of Weiss. But there was something else that was niggling in the back of her mind.

What was it?

…

…

The water turned cold before she realized how long she had spent under the tap. Quickly drying herself and donning her night clothes, she made her way back and prepared to apologize to Yang for using up all the hot water.

A smirk stretched across her lips instead.

Yang and Ruby were curled up together, Yang's arm acting as a makeshift pillow for her leader. Their chests rose and fall in steady rhythm and a tiny line of drool drew down their chin as they were lost to the land of Nod. A hand haphazardly held an illustrated fairy tale book, what Yang must have read to Ruby before they both slipped off into slumber.

Blake carefully made her way over and retrieved the book, quietly placing pillows under their heads and covering them with a thin blanket in case the night got colder.

Watching the two of them a little longer, Blake thoroughly enjoyed their sleeping faces and how alike they looked together. Every soft breath from Yang stirred Ruby's hair slightly and occasionally Ruby would snuggle closer to the older girl.

"…Good night you two," Blake whispered as she turned out the lights.

She laid a bit a ways from the two to give them a bit of space. Always the loner, she half-preferred it like this.

But a small part of her wondered…

…_They really do look warm and comfy together…_

… _Just… like… sisters…_

As her mind drifted off, the thought sparked the niggling feeling.

_Oh… so that's it…_

* * *

Early morning woke Blake with annoying chirping of summer songbirds.

Groggily making her way to the bathroom to perform her morning rituals, she reflected on the idle thought she had last night.

…If anything she wanted to ask, even if it was improper…

Walking through the hallway to the living room, she passed by Ruby who greeted her with a yawning "Morn…yan~"

Unused to the distance to the bathroom, Ruby bumped into a wall and blushed before darting away.

"Heh~ Glad you hear you two are up," Yang snickered from the kitchen.

Making sure to wake up early, Yang set to work making a light breakfast for them. A small pot of coffee for herself and Blake, and store brand cereal all around.

After this, she definitely had to make sure to grab some food from the market.

"Thanks," Blake murmured as she accepted the cup of hot coffee and blew on it to cool it.

Yang sat down next to her and enjoyed a cup as well, letting the rich black aroma warm her. She didn't need much to start the morning, but having a caffeine boost certainly helped her alertness.

"Hey Yang?" Blake called out quietly.

"Hmm?"

"…Why do you want to be a huntress?" Blake asked while staring into her murky cup, Ruby's question coming back to her.

Why ask this? This wasn't what she really wanted to ask.

But something… an instinct perhaps, told her to lead with that question.

And to be fair, she was curious about Yang's reasons.

Her own was so very vague. She knew what she wanted to an extent: to fix the injustice in the world. But that was a tall order, and she had neither the means nor the slightest idea of how.

Yang though… she had a feeling… a hope…

"Hmm…" Yang thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it's because I'm a thrill seeker. Heh, I mean, going around getting lost in as many adventures as I can, helping people along the way. Win-win." Her cheerful tone never wavered.

"…"

Blake thought about it for a moment. Yang's voice was so confident, so true to herself and her desires. That kind of free life, so bereft of responsibility and worry. Just helping people as they come along. Nothing so grandiose, and yet possibly so much more meaningful. Helping people, saving people, isn't always about the big victories; it's the small victories for the everyday and mundane life that really mattered.

At least… if that was true.

Was that really the reason?

The question she left unasked. Why? Why did Yang want to in a sense travel on adventures? If she just wanted a thrill, there were plenty of ways to do so. Even more ways to help people. Why this?

Getting lost in as many adventures as she could…?

Something about that phrase… something that clicked within her mind upon the border of consciousness and unconsciousness last night….

…

…

…Getting lost?…

Finding.

Searching…

"Just what are you searching for…?" Blake whispered more to herself than Yang, but her partner heard nonetheless.

"…" Yang's turn to remain silent.

Blake was about to let it go. After all, it wasn't any of her business to pry. As she believed before, Yang will tell her when she's ready, and Blake will have to be ready to hear her out at that time.

As she turned to look over to Yang and assuage her worries to forget about their conversation, her eyes glanced the portrait on the shelf again and the words slipped from her lips before she could stop herself.

"…Your mother…"

Yang froze for a moment and Blake's eyes widened, her hands flying to her mouth at the indiscretion.

"S-sorry!" Blake hastily apologized.

"I-it's okay," Yang took a shuddering breath. She took a bit of time to calm her breathing. "Heh~ was it really that obvious?" she sent a weak smile.

"…a little," Blake admitted truthfully. But that was only in hindsight. "You've only ever talked about your dad… and even in your pictures… it's more of what wasn't there that I noticed."

"…Well… you're not wrong," Yang murmured, her eyes looking to the portrait as well. A moment longer in silence and Yang asked, "You mind listening to a story?"

"…" Blake wondered if she should. A part of her felt this was almost as if she was coercing Yang's story.

But another part far more curious argued that Yang offered first, regardless of what Blake had done.

And so she slowly nodded and affirmed she would listen. Yang had done so for her, now it was her turn.

"Once there was a team," Yang began. "A team of four. They weren't always close, but after so many adventures together, fighting each other, saving each other, it was inevitable that they grew close.

"Two of them close enough to have a child together," Yang smiled wryly.

Blake's breath hitched as she could guess the next part.

"But then the mother left. The father was heartbroken. And the child? The child didn't know any better.

"There was another woman on the team. She saw how broken her friend was, how lonely the child would be. So she took on the mantle and helped raised the child as her own. They loved each other, and she was the best kind of mom a kid could ask for. Cool. Smart. Beautiful. The child wouldn't even know this wasn't her real mother until so many years later.

"But even that wasn't the end because the second mother, the only mother the child even knew, also disappeared."

"Oh Yang…" Blake whispered.

Yang continued on without pause. "When the child was old enough, she found out how her family had broken apart. She still remembered the kind mother who wasn't her mother and her mother who had never been motherly to her.

"She was confused. She was angry. She was depressed.

"She wanted nothing more than to find her mother and ask. Ask why she left. Ask why… she never came back."

Yang's breathing became much harsher as she progressed through the story, taking on emotions she had once buried behind a facade of smiles, laugher, and grins.

Blake leaned over, resting her head on Yang's shoulder and snaking one arm around her in a half-hug.

She heard Yang take a few more deep breaths, and perhaps it was only in her imagination, but she felt as if Yang ever so slightly leaned back.

"Hah~ I thought I got over this already… so I guess that's really my reason for becoming a huntress," Yang said half-bitterly. "I say thrill seeker because I wanted to hide what I really want. I say helping others to hide my really selfish wish."

"…And you're still searching…" Blake stated rather than question.

"… yeah…"

…

…

They stayed like that for a while, both lost in thought at what had been revealed and what they had revealed.

Blake closed her eyes.

Selfish wish, huh?

Yang had said it was a selfish wish, but Blake didn't see what was so wrong with that. Sure it wasn't for the benefit of society. But it was something so much more important.

Closure.

Certainly… that goal was much more realistic.

Closure. An end.

Whereas she sought the beginning of a peace for her kind.

"…Thanks for telling me," she spoke softly.

"Nah," Yang drawled slightly. "Wasn't like I was hiding it or anything… I just wasn't expecting it, you know?" A hint of a chuckle peeked through as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Still…" Blake began and her words trailed off.

_I'll help?_

Blake was about to say those words when she realized how empty they would be. What could she offer, when she herself was lost on what to do.

She wanted to. Of course she wanted to.

Yang was her partner, and how many times have Yang already helped her out? No, even if Yang hadn't helped her out, she would still want to! But-!…

…Unsettling.

The unsettling feeling in her chest came back. The feeling of helplessness once again.

What could she even do?

"Welp! Let's get ready to go," Yang suddenly stood up.

Blake quickly looked up as well and saw Yang's normally smiling face.

"Hmm… we have a lot to pick up today," Yang started counting off on her fingers. "Oh! We should definitely stop by this sweets shop I know!"

"…Yang…" Blake murmured softly, her voice tinged with worry, though Yang didn't hear.

"Ruby will love it," Yang grinned, but her smile faltered for a second. "Eh?…Ruby...?"

* * *

**Extra:**

Ruby awoke and rubbed her eyes.

…_mmmm… nice dream…._

…_soft…. and warm…._

Stumbling towards the bathroom, she passed Blake and yawned a good morning, though trying to walk, talk, and yawn was a bit more than her sleep addled brain could handle and so ended up smacking her head into the wall.

Wincing and gingerly rubbing the sore spot, she quickly darted into the restroom to hide her embarrassment from Blake.

No… that wasn't it.

Yesterday as well… when she walked pass the hallway…

Something… something gave her pause... and made her think...

Warm… and soft…

A scent she once knew very well…

And this morning too.

Cold water splashed onto her face, waking her up fully…

…and wiping away the tear-stained memories…

* * *

**What was really bothering Ruby?**

**Well, as a bonus, there's a little short posted on my profile called "Let's Yearn Ruby...". Give it a look-see as I think it's a pretty nice tie in.**

**Yang's reasons to become a huntress are revealed... or are they? And what has she hit on nearing the end?**

**Maybe we'll see next time, haha~**

**In the meantime, I'd really like to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review, follow, or favorite.**


	40. Sisters Shopping

**An explosion of reviews from last chapter!**

**Honestly, I love talking to you guys and you bring up really interesting points that I try to answer. I look forward to more, including ones that just say what you like and dislike so I'll know what I'm doing right, haha~.**

**As always, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 39: Sisters Shopping

Bright and cheerful were the dispositions of Ruby and the morning. After washing her face, she quickly shook the water out of her hair, enjoying the relaxing cool on her skin after a rather warm cuddly night with Yang.

Warm and snuggly under the summery night. Curling into Yang and breathing in her scent must have brought about pleasant dreams. Ruby certainly felt safe and comforted all through the night, letting down her guard almost completely despite being in another place she had never been to before.

Wistful and longing.

Ruby almost faltered from a sudden quiver in her heart.

Hand to her chest, eyes closed, she searched in the forest of her mind for her lifelong companion.

Early dawn glinted down between the trees, lighting her way. Trees blurred and her feet do not even touch the dew wet grass. They skimmed along, unerring, untiring; only stopping once she saw a silhouetted form sitting upon a tree branch.

She didn't even bother to look at Ruby; she had no need. The moment Ruby stepped foot within her forest, she knew.

Her eyes constantly gazed forward, unblinking at the distant horizon. Her ears twitched, picking up the softest whispers on the breeze.

No words were spoken; no words were needed.

Ruby felt the thrum of her heart and understood the twinge she felt.

Longing… and waiting…

The cold dark cave where they once sat. Hungry. Dying.

The moment when she realized had to fend for herself.

Searching. Desperate.

The first hunt. Failure.

Wet nights in thundering storms.

Scared.

Yearning.

Survival.

Ruby shook her head and cleared away those memories. For so long she she had put them out of mind, why now?

Still… Ruby offered a small smile at the girl in the tree. Even if she couldn't see it, she will know it.

Those memories happened. As scared and pained as they were, those memories helped shape them, both she and Ruby, into the girls they were. That they stood here. The strength that she grasped. The friends that Ruby found. All that came to be… because of everything that was.

And Ruby wouldn't change any of it. Nor would she.

Satisfied, Ruby withdrew from the wooded glade and opened her eyes, once again within the Xiao Long bathroom. One last look in the mirror to make sure her smile was cheerful as always and Ruby bounded out.

Bouncing from the hallway into the living room, another twinge in her heart made her nose sniffle slightly.

"…Ruby?" she heard Yang's voice and quickly adopted her smile again.

"Morning Yang! Morning Blake!" Ruby greeted with a grin.

There was… something different. Ruby couldn't tell, but the air felt a bit heavier than she remembered from yesterday. A cloud of sorts… one that she sensed she was familiar with but couldn't quite identify.

"You want some cereal, Rubes?" Yang asked even as she was already pouring a small bowl.

"Yeah!" Ruby rushed over and sat on the chair as Yang placed the bowl in front of her.

Digging a spoon in and scooping out a small pile, she shoveled the sweetened flakes in her mouth and crunched. Ruby liked sweet foods, mostly because they were a rarity for her back then. Fruits weren't always available and she found that she often had to eat more than if she simply hunted. Still, fruits and berries don't run away and they were tasty treats that reminded her… …

… huh… Her eating slowed as she thought. For some reason, her mind kept delving into her memories.

Usually, Ruby liked to live in the present. The past only served as lessons to make way for the future.

She wasn't opposed to it in the slightest. She had some happy memories. Most of them running faster than the wind to the point she felt she was soaring.

She just wondered why now?

So lost in thought, she never noticed the looks Yang was giving her.

Blake certainly did though, but before she could say anything, Yang pumped a fist into the air and shouted, "Ready to go?!"

Ruby finished up her last two bites with gusto and nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"Watch the house for us, okay boy?" Yang patted Zwei's head and he barked back his affirmation as she climbed into the taxi.

They had to wait a bit for their ride to arrive, during which Ruby played with Zwei while Blake kept her distance. According to Yang, they were going to take the taxi into the city and take a bus from there. Why? Using public transportation saved money, though the nearest station to the house was a bit of a ways to walk, hence their two part trip; and more importantly, it reduced pollution and wastes.

The city was a bit smaller than Vale, not being one of the four major cities of the world, but it still carried the same sense of urbanization and people bustling about their daily business.

"And over there is Signal," Yang pointed to a building in the distance. "I went there before I came to Beacon."

A few people waved as they passed and Yang waved back.

Ruby recognized some of them. "Weren't they in class too?" A face here, a name there. They were all somewhat familiar though Ruby hadn't put much effort into fully remembering them.

"Yep!" Yang nodded. "A couple of my friends from Signal also decided to go to Beacon as well. Well, it is the closest hunter academy to here."

The bus stop was not far at all, though they had to wait nearly another half hour before it arrived. Long and white, it noisily screeched to a halt and folded doors opened, allowing the passengers off.

Ruby scurried on with Blake calmly walking behind her.

An old man sat in the driver's seat, took a look at her and stopped her before she could walk further into the vehicle.

"Whoa there, little missy," he pointed at a device next to him. "Exact change please."

Before Blake could say anything, Yang spoke up from behind her, "You and Blake go grab a seat, Rubes. I'll handle the fare."

The old man shrugged and let them pass, but Ruby kept her eye on Yang the whole time as she sat down.

Yang spoke pleasantly to the man, chuckling at something and taking out a small card, holding it above the device for a bit until it beeped and simply walked over to them.

"I could have paid for it," Blake spoke lowly to her.

"Me too!" Ruby complained lightly with a pout.

"Aww, come on," Yang chuckled. "I invited you guys here and to go shopping with me. This was the least I could do."

While Ruby continued to pout, Blake just shook her head, fully knowing why Yang was so adamant on paying for them.

Blake knew Yang was doting on Ruby, wanting the younger girl to see her as the reliable older sister who could handle anything from large issues to paying for her. It was no secret that all of them felt like that to an extent, though Blake noticed that Yang took the role a bit further.

Perhaps Yang was simply more maternal, or in this case sororal, than everyone else.

It was almost kind of cute, Blake noted as Yang kept trying to win Ruby's affection through poorly concealed acts of kindness, even though Ruby gave it to her freely.

Currently though, Ruby refused to even look at her, puffing up her cheeks and refusing to even face Yang.

Blake had to suppress a giggle as Yang tried to get her to talk. They all knew it was just a game, Ruby wasn't really mad or anything, just put out when someone does something nice for her and she couldn't return the favor.

Their ride was spent with Blake watching amusedly at the sisters in all but name poke fun at each other. Yang kept poking Ruby's cheek and Ruby retaliated by poking back.

Dissolving into giggles and laughs, the girls enjoyed their brief ride through the city.

Along the way, Yang even pointed a few landmarks like famous historical locations and where the best pizza in Patch could be found.

All too soon, the bus slowed and Yang stood up, signaling that this was their stop.

Upon stepping off, Ruby was greeted to a large open air plaza with stalls, tables, and in some cases, a small blanket, arranged in little lines. They all had one thing in common, each area was filled with food.

"Welcome to Patch's Farmers' Market," Yang breathed in deeply the rich scent of fresh produce. "Straight from the farms to us."

Ruby sniffed and could smell everything from the tart scent of citrus fruits to the smoky hams and salted jerky. Everything mingled and the more she tried to identify from from her nose alone, the more she salivated.

Holding Ruby's hand tightly so that she wouldn't get lost, Yang led them down the rows as they looked around at everything being offered.

"How is this different from the stores at the mall?" Ruby asked as she poked a cantaloup and ran her finger along its netted surface. "Well, aside from not being in a building."

"Usually stuff at a mall or store is brought there by other corporations instead of by themselves. Also they offer more than just food," Yang explained. "Everyone here brings their own goods so it cuts out from shipping and storage."

She shook hands with one of the vendors she knew and picked up a bag of flour before departing. They continued to walk around, eyeing everything and occasionally making small purchases until Yang held several bags with ease in one hand.

"So you see anything you like?" Yang wagged an eyebrow at Ruby, urging her to go pick out something to buy.

"N-no," Ruby stated and looked away with another pout, knowing that Yang was looking for something to buy for her.

"If you pick something out, Yang'll let you help carry the groceries," Blake mediated.

"Wait, what?!" Yang's head snapped around to look at her.

"Otherwise, Yang was planning on carrying everything by herself," Blake ignored her partner and focused on her leader.

"You were?" Ruby looked at Yang suspiciously. Now that she thought about, it certainly seemed true.

"W-well, it's not like I could have asked you or Blake…" Yang scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Besides! It's not like we were going to buy that much!" she tried to argue back.

Ruby held her stare for a bit longer before pulling her hand from Yang's, folding her arms across her chest and huffed, "…Fine! I'll pick something, but I get to carry stuff too!"

Before Blake or Yang could so much as blink, Ruby disappeared into the crowds with a whirl and petals.

Yang blinked and looked at Blake incredulously. "Blaaaaake~" she complained.

"Oh stop whining," Blake scoffed. "You wanted to be a big sis and dote on her, so I'm helping!"

"How am I supposed to show how strong and reliable I am if I make her hold the bags?" came the childish logic.

Blake just smirked knowingly, confusing Yang.

"Why did you even invite me?" Blake questioned slowly instead. "You could have spent the whole summer with Ruby… you could have showed off your cool big sis side without interruption…"

She looked away and rubbed her arm shyly. She felt it ever since Yang asked but… this awkwardness.

At times, while watching Ruby and Yang interact together, as cute as they were, she often felt like a third wheel. An outsider. A voyeur of something so intimate and lovely that even she felt embarrassed, and yet couldn't look away at the sheer alluring charm.

Yang just laughed.

"I don't think of _just_ Ruby as my sister," she replied with a warm smile.

It took Blake a moment to process this before she felt her face heating up at the implication.

She grew even redder when Yang slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close for a one arm hug.

But she didn't push away. Instead, Blake found herself leaning into Yang slightly, a move that surprised both of them, yet neither moved.

_Sister…huh…_

Somewhere deep within her, she liked the sound of that. It was a desire so long lost that she didn't even know she had it.

Always alone. Always a loner. The family she thought she had, the Fang that bit her.

Betrayal. Of she and they.

She didn't think she would have trusted or even wanted a family like that again.

But with Yang… she felt oddly comforted. Held in the crook of one arm, her back and neck exposed for any enemy, her partner only proving to be a blind spot… and she still felt safe.

Not just with Yang. Ruby… and maybe even Weiss… Blake could imagine seeing them as sisters in all but name.

And yet…

… a part of her felt saddened to think of it…

Specifically just regarding Yang.

Her slightest hesitation was matched by Yang, but she knew it wasn't her fault or even about herself.

Following Yang's eyes, she saw a little peek of red hopping up every once in a while to find her way through the crowd. Ruby wove back and forth between bodies and avoided bumping into everyone's bags. The low blur of red had to pause and take a slight hop every so often to regain her bearings since the forest of people kept moving about.

"Hehe~ found what you wanted Rubes?" Yang laughed as Ruby broke through the crowd with a smile and skid to a stop before them. Ruby's shoes dug into the soft ground, throwing up a slight cloud of dust.

Blake and Yang couldn't see what Ruby brought and she seemed to pause for a bit, wondering if she really should ask.

Making up her mind though, Ruby unclasped her hand to reveal a small, bright red strawberry.

"A really nice man gave it to me as a free sample," Ruby grinned and held out her hand so that they could get a closer look.

"I didn't know you liked strawberries," Blake murmured, though with a smile at Ruby's shining eyes. Eagerness and anticipation. Blake could agree, the strawberry she held looked quite ripe and delectable.

"Oh yeah…. about that…" Yang scratched her cheek. "Sorry, but can you pick something else?" her voice was nervous.

"Eh?!" Ruby frowned slightly, not understanding why.

"I'm really sorry!" Yang clapped her hands in front of her like a prayer. "Please just trust me on this!"

"What are you doing?!" Blake hissed at her.

"I'm really really sorry!" Yang repeated earnestly. She peeked out of one eye to see the flattened ears of her leader. Dejection. Utter dejection. Like a child denied candy while in a candy store. "You can still eat that one though…"

Nibbling on delicious fruit, Ruby could only mutter quietly, "…sweet…"

Blake gently patted Ruby's head and shot Yang a glare, to which Yang could only look away in shame.

"…" Ruby only remained silent and looked down. "…Do you really not want me to help carry the groceries that much?"

"It's not like that!" Yang spoke hastily. "I just- I mean… argh!" Yang scratched her head and mussed up her hair in trying to explain herself.

After taking a moment to calm herself, Yang looked away from Ruby and said softly, "I just didn't want to trouble you with small stuff like this…"

"…But what about me?" Ruby's voice never rose though Yang heard the ever slight sadness creeping into her voice.

"Huh?" was the only thing Yang could say.

Ruby spread her arms out to indicate the entire plaza. "Coming here was really fun! Looking around, riding the bus, smelling everything, seeing new stuff everywhere," her smile was half-happy, half-wistful. "But what made it fun was because I was here with you and Blake… spending time together, doing the same things with you made it fun…"

"Ruby…" Yang could barely speak from the realization.

"Even something small like helping carry the bags!" Ruby exclaimed. "I want to do it because you're doing it!"

Stunned into silence, Yang looked at Ruby breathing hard after her little outburst.

Realizing where they were in public, Ruby blushed slightly but Yang quickly closed the gap between them and hugged her closely. Powerful arms pulled Ruby into a deep hug as Yang whispered softly into her ears, "I'm sorry."

The bags crashed into the ground beside her leg, but Yang didn't care. This was way more important.

"Heh~ I was only thinking of myself and how to look cool and strong to you," Yang snorted derisively.

"I know you're strong…" Ruby whispered back. "That's why…"

They held the position, unwilling to let go. Once they did, Ruby wiped away the last of her sniffle and found Yang holding a bag out to her.

"If you really insist," Yang murmured, though her face and tone was far more relaxed after understanding why Ruby wanted to help.

Immediately, Ruby's face lit up and she cheerfully grabbed the bag with both hands. When Yang let go, her arms nearly caved under the sudden weight, but she struggled to keep the bag aloft.

Blake smirked at the cute face Ruby made while struggling when she found another bag thrusted in front of her face.

"I don't think of just Ruby," Yang cheekily reminded her.

Blake just sighed and shook her head resignedly, accepting the proffered purchases.

A small part of her heart disagreed… the role of sister… to Yang…

But the larger part of her just wanted to spend this moment of acceptance with her two 'sisters'.

Thus they spent the next few hours simply touring the pleasant plaza side by side. They even picked up a few treats for each of them, like some fresh tuna for Blake and small confections for Ruby.

Ruby had even managed to sneak buying a small jar of candied mandarins for Yang when the older girl wasn't looking. The satisfied and triumphant grin the young wolf had made them laugh and was only made better and sweeter when they found out why Ruby bought it for Yang: the shiny beautiful gold color reminded her of Yang's hair.

Once Yang understood Ruby a bit better, she found she didn't mind at all.

She bought gifts for Ruby and Blake. They reciprocated.

Small acts that showed how they cared for each other instead of just one person trying to hold all that affection.

Ruby was right. Everything was more fun when they did it together.

* * *

**Extra:**

On the quiet bus steadily trundling through the city as the evening sunset cast long shadows and orange hues, Yang and Blake sat side by side as Ruby quietly snored with her head in Yang's lap.

They were all fairly tired from the excursion, but when Yang felt Ruby groggily leaning on her shoulder, she carefully shifted the little girl into a more comfortable position and softly stroked her hair while she slumbered.

"Thanks Blake," Yang spoke, remembering that she hadn't before in all the fun they had. "You knew from the start didn't you?"

"A little," Blake admitted. As an outsider… though maybe not anymore now… she could see Yang's plans and how Ruby wanted nothing more than to spend time together. All she did was give them a little push.

In the tranquil, Blake didn't want to ruin the peace by asking, but her curiosity grew the better of her.

"…What's wrong?" she asked almost below a whisper.

She could see something had been troubling Yang, though the brawler hid it well behind smiles and laughs. There was something… off ever since that morning. After learning about Yang's past and family, she saw the briefest flicker of uncertainty that seemed to cast an infinitesimal shadow whenever those lilac eyes saw the girl in red.

Yang didn't say anything and looked down at the sleeping Ruby.

Feeling a slight shift, Ruby snuggled closer and murmured something in her sleep. A muffled "mm" that could have been anything, but it made Yang shiver slightly.

"… …. I want…" Yang began slowly. "No… I _need_ to know. Where did Ruby's last name come from?"

* * *

**Yang is learning what it means to be a big sister. It's not about being cool, or strong, or reliable. It's about spending time together, doing small meaningless acts of kindness that mean the world to each other.  
**

**Sorry it's a bit quiet on the "Weiss"-tern front, I miss writing cute fluffy White Rose and it's only been a chapter. Ah well~ absence makes the heart grow fonder... hopefully...**

**See you all next chapter!**


	41. Wood Shaded Memories

**I'm happy that everyone is liking this so far!**

**More and more are getting revealed.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 40: Wood Shaded Memories

"Hehehe~!"

Gaily laughter echoed around Blake and Yang as they trekked deeper and deeper into the forest.

Blake still didn't understand… actually there were several things Blake didn't understand. First and foremost, why were they even in the middle of a forest? Secondly, despite being in a lush verdant forest, she still couldn't see Ruby running between the trees. How?!

Circling around. Peeking out at them from further up ahead the trail. An occasional rustle here and there.

Despite wearing a bright red cloak that should be glaring against the woodland colors, Blake only caught glimpses of the young wolf. And only when Ruby wanted to be seen.

Even Ruby's furry tail, which Blake suspected was wagging like a flag given her exuberance and disposition, did not so much as stir the undergrowth.

Every indication that Ruby was in the area was for her sake and Yang's. Ruby wanted them to know that she was there. That even if she didn't know where they were going, she was keeping close.

Which begged the question… why were they here?

* * *

Almost two weeks after visiting the farmer's market, the three girls had settled into a rhythm around the Xiao Long home. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, bath, sleep.

Of course, misadventures happened everyday, especially when Yang often roped Ruby into whatever antics she had planned. A hilarious and horrendous attempt at making cookies together. Trying to spar to keep in shape and not lose their edge. Cleaning up around the house and weeding the yard, even that became a game to see who could tidy up the fastest. Yang's ideas seemed endless. As did the amount of collateral damage they piled up.

Especially so since the warm summer winds brought in rolling sheets of greying clouds. While the rainy days helped cool everything down and added a sense of calm as they sat on the porch eating their afternoon snacks to the drizzle, it also meant those days were to be spent inside and their mischief only ran more rampant.

To be fair, Blake was absolutely certain that Yang was a decent cook. From what she had heard, it seemed that Yang did most of the cooking for her dad and uncle, taking on that role from and early age and only developing it as she grew.

The cookies she made were very delicious, something both Blake and Ruby could attest to as they bit into the warm and gooey sweets. Ears twitched as they enjoyed every bite. Ruby hummed her contentment and picked up a cookie she made to feed to Yang.

Ruby's batch was nowhere near as nice, though just as edible. She followed along excellently as Yang taught her how to mix the ingredients, knead, form the cookies, and then bake. The only area Ruby lacked was in actually forming the cookies. Unskilled hands imitated the older girl's as best they could, so the cookies came out a bit uneven and thus some areas were slightly harder than others due to the distributed heat.

Still a good first attempt and more than what others can claim, Blake thought silently with a wry smile as she dunked another cookie into her glass of milk.

What really scared her though was the disaster zone they once called a kitchen.

She wasn't there when the warfare started, though the aftermath could clearly be seen. Not an unmarked surface, the two girl bakers included. Flour, sugar, eggs. Everything was splattered everywhere to the point Blake half believed it was done on purpose.

She wouldn't have put it pass Yang if not for the utterly confused look Yang had when questioned.

Neither Yang nor Ruby seemed to have realized in their fervor, recounting only of how fun it was to watch the batter swirl around using the electric mixer or how Ruby got a bit of white flour on her nose, prompting the young wolf to swipe out with a thumb and smear some powder on Yang's nose so that they would match.

Blake sighed and tossed a few towels she managed to rustle from a closet at them. Of course, she grabbed one and helped them clean as well, eliciting a charming "Thank you!" from both.

Perhaps that was why the cookies tasted so good. It was a reward for a long day of cleaning up an entire kitchen in places Blake didn't even think existed in a kitchen.

Warm cookies and cool milk on a rainy day. Enough tenderness and affection between them all to balm even the most shadowed of hearts and souls. Is there any other bliss in life?

Watching Ruby hold up the cookie and Yang taking a bite out of it before complimenting her, Blake felt the warm feeling in her heart grow again.

Two sisters… Blake could see the resemblance… sort of.

Her thoughts drifted back to the bus ride home from the farmer's market. Yang told her she needed to know where Ruby's last name came from, and a few nights later, the blond brawler had mustered up enough courage to ask.

"Hey Ruby?" Yang asked while trying to sound nonchalant as Ruby stepped back into the room after her bath.

"Hmm?" Ruby peeked out from underneath the fluffy white towel on her head. Her hair still slightly dripped and hung over her eyes a little.

"I…um…" Yang tugged at her hair nervously. "This might be a weird question…"

Ruby bounced over and tilted her head, waiting for Yang to continue.

"Err…"

…

"Um…"

…

Blake paused in her reading, listening inquisitively on how Yang would ask.

She had offered to leave them alone since she would be intruding, but Yang immediately shot that down. In fact, Yang's voice had held a waver, a dependency that Blake had never heard from the always stalwart huntress. Yang had always projected an image of the cool beauty, a woman who knew her strength and drew from her own confidence. To hear her silently asking for emotional support reminded Blake that their ages weren't all that far apart. That Yang, for all her bravado, underneath the muscled facade, held her own troubles, worries, and insecurities.

She couldn't understand what Yang must be feeling, but she could nevertheless sympathize. Yang had been searching for her mother for so long now, and it seemed Ruby had some connection to it.

But what?

"Y-your…" Yang licked her lips and tried to put into words what she wanted to ask. Every time she thought she had formulated a sentence, the words left just as quickly. Seeing Ruby frown and try to figure out what was bothering her, Yang decided to throw hesitation to the wind and simply blurted out, "Where did your last name come from?!"

"Eh?!" Ruby nearly jumped back as Yang yelled the question right in front of her face.

"S-sorry," Yang spoke much quieter. "I… I just wanted to know where your name came from."

Why?

That was the question that anyone would ask.

Anyone but Ruby. She didn't need to know why, mostly because Yang wanted to know. She could hear the sense of urgency and worry in Yang's voice. So that was the only thing that mattered.

"Ozpin!" Ruby answered easily with a smile, hoping Yang would feel happier now. It was a strange question and one she wasn't expecting, but luckily one that she knew the answer to.

"Huh?" Yang was taken aback. That was definitely not what she was expecting as an answer. "Ozpin gave you that name?"

"Uh-huh!" Ruby nodded once. "When he first found me, he called me Ruby," she reminisced fondly with a small smile. "I didn't know what he was saying at the time and it took me a while to learn that 'Ruby' meant me," she chuckled sheepishly while pointing at herself.

"What about your last name?" Yang slowly asked, not quite sure if she wanted to know or not. 'Rose' was not an uncommon name, for both first and surname, but…

"Ummm," Ruby thought with one finger on her cheek, her eyes gazing upwards as she tried to remember. "…Oh yeah… he only called me Ruby when we first met… … … he call me Ruby Rose… after we came to Beacon for a few days…"

"…I see…" Yang breathed out. If it was Ozpin who named her, then… well, Yang couldn't tell if she felt assured or disappointed. A complex emotion welled within her at the thought that maybe, just maybe…! "S-so… it wasn't from someone like your mom?"

"Ah!" Ruby quickly lifted her head as a small gasp escaped her lips. "So that's what I've been dreaming of…"

Blake and Yang leaned forward slightly as Ruby's voice dropped.

A wistful smile.

"I've been dreaming of my mom a lot since I came here," Ruby's voice was far away and forlorn. "I wonder why?"

"What was she like?" Blake asked quietly but curiously.

Ruby stiffened slightly. Her expression became downcast and her arms slowly wrapped themselves around her. She shivered slightly as she tried to remember.

"Warm… soft…" came Ruby's murmurs so quiet Blake could barely hear her.

Where…? … … ..

Ruby's mind retreated, further and further. She recognized the feelings now and searched for the memories of her mom.

Yet as she traversed deeper and deeper in the forest of her mind, the trees and earth and sky blurred. Shapes lost their edges and colors became freeform until it was nothing but an incomprehensible blur.

Where was she?

Ruby desperately looked around, but not even her other self was here. Simply indistinction.

"…mom…" she whispered sadly.

…

Yang reached out and pulled Ruby into a hug, shooting Blake a glance. The moment she saw the tiny shoulders quivering slightly, she acted. This was precisely the reason why she didn't want to ask, though her heart still desperately reached out and wanted to hear more.

"…Sorry," Ruby muttered after a while, pushing herself away from Yang and rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

"No, I should be saying that," Blake apologized with a bowed head. "I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"No!" Ruby quickly shouted. "My memories with mom were the best!" Her hand clutched her heart and she looked down dejectedly. "…I just wish I remembered them…"

"Ruby…" Yang was about to pull her back into another hug when Ruby continued.

"We were always together," a small smile briefly flashed in her eyes. "But one day, she didn't come back…" her voice started to crack as she reminisced. "We sat in that cave for so long… wondering… hoping… and then crying that she would come back…"

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she tried to brush them away, but the torrent flowed faster than her hands. "I wish I could remember more than just that day!"

No hesitation as Yang and Blake hugged Ruby from both sides.

The suddenness and force toppled them to the floor, but their holds never faltered nor loosened nor laxed for even a moment.

"I'm sorry," Blake whispered into Ruby's ears again as Yang pulled Ruby close and buried the young wolf in her chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. Even if Ruby's memories of her mother were happy, she couldn't remember them. And the only memory she could draw that the sense of desperation and loneliness as she was forced out of the cave into her first hunt.

Ruby's sniffles eventually faded and Blake felt a small hand overlaid hers, fingers entwining and their warmth shared.

"It can't be helped," Yang spoke softly. "Children that young haven't developed that kind of memory yet…"

Ruby's breathing slowed and eventually the three started to drift off, worries and questions still dragging at their minds, but comfort and friends surrounded them.

…

Deep in the dark of slumber, Blake heard a strange whistling noise, though too faint for it to bother her.

In her drowsiness, she had one thought,_ "What was her name?"_

* * *

The morning came and Blake found herself being the last to wake. She felt slightly less warm in the recesses of her mind and wondered if Ruby had left for a short while after they all fell asleep.

Bumping into Ruby in the hall though, she was relieved as her young leader yawned cutely.

She had to hold back a smile at how strong the two girls were. Ruby acted as happy and chipper as always, the conversation of the previous night seemingly forgotten. Blake knew better, and that Ruby simply didn't let the sadness of the past hold her down… something Blake envied her for.

Yang as well, smiled easily and simply shrugged when Blake asked if she was feeling okay when Ruby wasn't in the room.

"If Ruby can't remember, then she can't remember," Yang shrugged. She sighed as she started making breakfast, "I just wished… heh~ it's just wishful thinking if Ruby was actually my sister…"

A sheepish grin.

But Blake saw a sense of longing behind it.

Nothing they could do about it now though if Ruby couldn't remember. They have never heard Ruby mentioning her mother by name, though she rarely talked about her past at all unless asked, and quite frankly, both Blake and Yang were too afraid to ask. If Ruby couldn't remember the short but precious time spent with her mom, asking for a name would be too cruel if Ruby couldn't answer.

So they made the silent agreement to leave the issue alone.

Instead, Yang announced that after the day's little rainstorm, the skies will be cleared for the next few days, meaning it would be a perfect time to go for a little trip through the nearby forest after everything dries up. For the day's adventure though, they will be baking cookies!

Blake could see the appeal. Ruby certainly loved sweets and they all knew that the wolf loved to run amongst the trees whenever she was down or even when she was happy.

She also saw a chance for the two to continue their sisterly bonding, and though Yang had repeatedly assured her that she was just as much as sister, she knew that she often spent time with Ruby simply on the basis that they were Faunus and could understand each other.

So Blake excused herself to reading in the living room while letting the sisters bake… an idea she regretted afterwards if not for the delicious reward at the end.

But true to Yang's words, the next few days were crystal clear skies with bountiful sunlight raining down. Yang's energetic spirit seemed to grow exponentially with each day and Blake could sense the anticipation.

For what though?

On the fifth day of straight fair weather, Yang announced at breakfast that they were going on a picnic.

Of course, Ruby was excited and Blake agreed.

Until she found herself now hiking for the last two hours through a forest with no end in sight. It wasn't tiring by any means, her huntress training had given her more than ample energy, but she was wondering where they were going with only Yang's cryptic hints.

A coy smile. A devilish grin.

Yang refused to give any straight answer as she led them on, straying from the trail with a picnic basket in hand. Blake was worried they didn't even bring along a map, but her partner assured her that she knew the lay of the forest well.

Ruby didn't seem to care, bouncing from branch to branch, feeling entirely at home. Though this was a different forest from her home or Beacon's, the atmosphere brought a sense of calmness to her heart.

Even her other self ran alongside her, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells.

Another two hours and approaching high noon, they breached the forest line and Blake and Ruby could only stare slack-jawed at the beauty before them.

A wide open meadow, hidden in the heart of the forest. Rolling grass gently rustled by the winds from sapphire skies. Clean air breathed by the flora around them. A bubbling brook meandered through, fed by the snowcapped mountains in the distance and in turn feeding the flora and fauna.

"Waaaah~" Ruby breathed out in amazement.

Her ears twitched and her nose sniffed the air. She could hear the tiny wildlife scampering about, field mice, rabbits, and birds freely partaking in the bountiful land before them. A strong and familiar scent also wafted to her and she looked at Yang in shock.

A satisfied and knowing grin… and a nod.

Taking that as her cue, Ruby rushed off.

"Ruby?!" Blake called after her, but Yang placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know…" Yang said nervously as she scratched her cheek. "There isn't anyone here so…"

Blake looked at her questioningly until Yang pointed slightly above her head.

Oh.

Blake hesitated, but only for a moment. Her hand swiftly undid the ribbon and drew away, revealing her small triangular ears.

They twitched slightly in the soft breeze and she stowed away her ribbon with a gentle smile.

She hid her ears in fear of persecution.

She had nothing to fear with Yang and Ruby.

So the ribbon was unnecessary here.

She will put them back on when it came time to return, but for now… she can enjoy this moment of freedom.

"Let's catch up with Ruby," she laughed slightly at how Yang can make an already beautiful place even more enjoyable.

"Oh we won't have to go far," Yang chuckled as they walked a bit further.

Blake could see why the moment they saw Ruby.

Running to and fro, the little wolf paused every few seconds and took a nip.

Her ears were alert, her tail flagged her excitement. Her giggles rang through the meadow, her simple and pure joy.

Blake slowly reached out and held one of the small fruits in her hand.

Wild strawberry.

Small and red, a bumpy bulb of sweet and fruity fragrance. Far stronger than the average store bought strawberry, the sun-ripened fruit in her hand gave off an intoxicating scent.

A whole field of wild strawberries. It stretched to the far side of the meadow, retreating a little into the shaded woods as well. Prolific and abundant.

"That's why we had to wait a few days," Yang laughed as she gently rolled a fruit in her hand until the stem broke and she brought it to her mouth for bite. "They taste best when the weather's pretty dry and clear for a few days."

Blake followed her example and the burst of sweetness made her hungry for more.

Ruby was having the time of her life, not bothering with breaking off the stem and simply biting at whatever fully ripened fruit was in front of her, save for a few.

Memories of an earlier time drifted up with each bite.

Of when she and the wolf indulged in the sweetness of the sun and the warmth of summer.

Only now, it was even better!

She quickly dashed back to Yang and Blake, holding out both hands to offer them the biggest and brightest strawberries she could find.

An eager smile and offering they couldn't refuse. As Blake ate one, Yang spread out the picnic blanket she brought along and started to set up their lunch.

Aside from the usual spread and picnic fare, she also brought along a few tarts for dessert they could decorate and garnish with the wild strawberries.

They sat and simply laughed about, idly chatting and eating. A long day spent enjoying each other.

After the light meal, Yang moved the blanket underneath the shade of the forest line. The afternoon heat was starting to beat down by now and the shade offered relaxing cool air. She laid down and patted both sides of her, inviting her sisters for a little nap.

As Ruby plopped down beside and Blake more elegantly stretched out, Yang swept them both into a hug.

"Nooo~ Yang~" Ruby complained and half-heartedly tried to push away. "It's too hooot~!"

"No it isn't~!" Yang sang back. "Besides, you smell like strawberries now so you'll make me nap better!"

"Come on you brute," Blake said jokingly as she managed to free herself. "Or maybe you're just a big baby."

"Hmph!" Yang snorted as she let them go.

Still, they laid down as close as they could without making it to hot between them.

Soon, light snores were the only sounds to disturb the meadow.

* * *

After a few hours, Yang and Blake woke up with a stretch.

"Man! That was relaxing!" Yang yawned happily and looked over to her partner.

Blake simply nodded. It was the best sleep she had for a while. Ears freed and without worry.

Looking to where Ruby slept, they were surprised to find the girl missing.

"No worries," Yang said nonchalantly. "She probably wanted to pick a few more strawberries before we head back."

The sky was already orange as the sun set. The air was completely silent and Blake looked over to the strawberry field.

"Ruby!" Yang called out.

No answer.

"Ruby?!" Yang called out again.

Blake listened intently and heard the sound of growling from the far side of the meadow in the shaded trees.

"I hear growling," Blake said to Yang, her voice only slightly above a whisper.

Something was wrong. Something felt wrong.

Neither she nor Yang understood why Ruby would be growling, but they started to head in that direction. Yang was still confident that even in the dark, she will be able to guide them back home. This wasn't her first trip to the strawberry meadows.

What worried her more was…

"Why aren't there any crickets?" Yang muttered as she looked around strangely. An open field completely silent as the twilit hours rode in? Impossible. If not crickets, then frogs or even owls taking their nightly fights. A rustle as a mouse or rabbit returned to its den…

Not this deathly silence in the last vestiges of light.

As they neared the other side, even Yang could hear the growls.

"Is that you, Ruby?" she muttered and Ember Celica covered her wrists just in case.

Blake silently took out Gambol Shroud and settled into full alert. Her eyes made out the shadows in trees, even with the waning light. Yang may know the way back… but Blake was far more concerned with what the dark hid.

She stopped suddenly and picked up a small overturned basket, the scent of strawberries still strong and the remains of the fruits still scattered nearby.

…Another scent covered by that of strawberries. Blake sniffed and tried to identify it.

"Looks like Ruby was picking some," she spoke as she showed Yang.

"So where is she?" Yang questioned back, peering into the forest, trying to make out anything other than the varying shades of blacks.

A small rustle and Yang breathed in relief.

"Come on Ruby, it's time to head back," she called out as she approached. "We can always come back another time, okay?"

She pushed aside the branches of the bush and looked into the eyes of-

"BEOWOLF!" she screamed as she immediately punched it into the sky with a quick uppercut.

Blake spun around and slashed one as it came out of hiding.

"Can't we ever have a nice day out without running into Grimm?!" Yang complained as she settled into a guarded stance.

Their element of surprise gone, the beowolves started to crawl out of the shadows. Eyes red and fangs dripping. They snarled and growled, trying to intimidate their prey.

"Why are they here?!" Blake shouted to Yang.

"I don't know! They've never been seen in this part of the forest!" Yang shouted back. Her eyes flitted back and forth uselessly. In the dark, she couldn't see them and their dark coloration matched into their surroundings perfectly. Only the silvery moonlight offered any help, and that was filtered by the canopy above.

She couldn't even open fire on one, just because her attacks might accidentally start a forest fire.

Blake danced around, shooting and stabbing at whatever Grimm tried to beset upon her partner. Yang tried to defend as best she could but without a light source, she could barely see. Only the occasional burst of light from Gambol Shroud's muzzle flash offered any indication of the next attacker.

"Come on!" Blake grabbed Yang's hand and rushed into the forest.

There were too many for her to take on while keeping an eye on Yang. Were she by herself, these numbers wouldn't mean anything. They were still too small to be of any danger to her. However, she had to watch not only her back, but her partner's.

"Where are we going?!" Yang asked, trying to avoid tripping and bracing an arm in front of her face to protect herself from the branches whipping back.

"Finding Ruby," Blake answered as she took a sharp turn, nearing throwing Yang into a tree from the unexpected change.

Yang didn't question how. She knew to just trust Blake's words. Besides… something else was bothering her…

…

As for Blake, she saw the signs of carnage. Trampled undergrowth, but also the thrown bodies of beowolves littered a path.

Though difficult to see in the dim light, Blake could make out the faint five gash wounds that lined their corpses.

Ruby was here… but why was she going deeper into the forest?

"Blake?" Yang's voice called out from behind her. "Do you know where you're going?"

"…No," Blake answered truthfully. She was simply following the trail left behind.

"…I think I do," Yang said and Blake felt her arm slacked slightly as Yang kept in stride.

In the dark forest, Yang kept up with her, only tripping once every so often, but following the path Blake took nearly step for step.

"How are you-?"

"Doing this?" Yang grimaced. "I've been here before… a long time ago."

They could still hear the beowolves behind them, but Blake expertly shot backwards every few seconds to keep them at bay.

A little further ahead, they heard the sound of bones breaking and flesh being torn.

True to form, in the middle of a small clearing, Ruby darted back and forth, ending the lives of three Grimm trying to gang up on her. Dozens of corpses already laid at her feet, the stench of blood filling the air.

The clearing had an opening in the canopy, letting down the full moonlight and letting Yang easily see her targets.

"RAAAWR!" she screamed as she ran forward and punched one of the beowolves about to attack Ruby. She seethed as she turned on the nearest one and blasted it into a small pile of wood, sending splinters everywhere.

If Ruby noticed Yang was there, she didn't give any indication. Her mind was purely focused on the Grimm in front of her. They bit and tore at her. She didn't care.

To bite, they brought their heads closer. To claw, they brought their limbs and body closer. Either ways, they just made it easier for her rip them apart.

One managed to bite into her arm, and though she severed its head cleanly from its body, the time it took to pry the mouth open and release her punctured arm let two more lunge at her.

Two bullets. Each splattering straight through their skulls ended them instantly.

Blake joined her and with their front once again united, the pack of Grimm quickly fell, even their pursuers.

Yang and Blake kept their guard up as the last beowolf fell to Ruby tearing out its throat.

"Ruby!" Yang called out worriedly and rushed up to her.

Even the cold merciless stare Ruby gave her didn't make her falter, because she knew by the time she reached the young girl, Ruby will be back to her innocent disposition.

"Yang?" Ruby called out softly.

"Are you okay?!" Yang quickly looked her over. Other than being dyed in the blood of her enemies, Ruby was perfectly fine. No wounds. Nothing.

"Why did you run off by yourself?" Yang chided and breathed in relief.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ruby quickly apologized. "I wanted to pick some strawberries for us when I saw a beowolf hiding nearby. I thought I should get rid of it before it could attack us, but when it led me here, there were so many of them…"

"That was very foolish," Blake joined in. "If there had been even more, you would have been in danger."

Ruby wanted to argue back that she had taken on more before, but she held her tongue, knowing that wasn't really the issue. The real issue was that she ran off on her own, placing herself in danger… and in so doing, left her sleeping friends in danger as well.

"I…I'm really sorry…" Ruby apologized again, ears folded down. There wasn't much else she could do except apologize. She didn't really care much about how much danger she was in… just that if she hadn't been killing the other beowolves on the way, they might have attacked Blake and Yang while the two slept.

The thought made her shudder in fear and shame.

"Hey… it's okay now," Yang comforted her. "Come on, let's head back."

"Yeah," Blake agreed and they started to make their way home.

As they left, Yang looked over her shoulder at the ruins Blake and Ruby were too busy to notice. A grim reminder of what happened last time she was there… and how she almost lost someone else this time…

* * *

**Extra:**

It was past midnight by the time the girls made it back home. Zwei barked at them all for making him worry. Especially at Ruby who he could tell got into a big mess from the lingering scent of bloodshed. The Grimm blood may have evaporated, but it wasn't as if all traces of it were gone.

They all still had to take a shower, so Yang simply suggested they all get in at once.

The bathroom was fairly small, but enough for two people to soak in the bath while the third showered. Ruby took the shower first to get rid of any leftover blood.

"I didn't expect to be fighting any Grimm today," Blake muttered as she let the warm water sooth her muscles.

"I've never seen them so close to the meadow…" Yang spoke quietly.

"You said you've been there before," Blake reminded her. Not about the meadow. Yang seemed to know exactly where they were heading while searching for Ruby.

"Yeah," Yang sighed. She waited until Ruby came out of the shower and went in herself.

"…" Yang took a deep breath to prepare herself. "One of the reasons I want to become a huntress is because huntresses have access to places you aren't usually allowed to go."

Blake and Ruby listened intently.

"Back then… when… well, when my second mom disappeared, I wanted to go search for them…. I wanted to ask why did they leave… … After a few years, I found a lead I thought could help me find them… it led me to where we fought tonight."

The sound of running water stopped and Yang stepped out.

"I didn't think about anything else… I just wanted to find some clue that could help me… and I was almost killed because of it."

She smirked ruefully, the water dripping down her face masked any tears she might have had. "If it wasn't for my uncle, I'd be dead right now…"

As she dried her hair, she sighed, "…something about that place… just attracts the Grimm…"

"Yang…" Ruby whispered quietly. "I'm really sor-"

"Hush," Yang quieted Ruby. "It's not your fault," she said with a sad smile. Perhaps this was how Ruby felt those few days ago?

A memory that shaped them into who they are, despite it being one of their most unpleasant memories.

Yang thought back to that night.

Her uncle had swooped in, slaying the beasts left and right, swinging around a menacing scythe like the Reaper himself and pinpointed shots that ended lives as quickly as they were fired. In that moment of awe and fear, she felt the calling to become a huntress.

To search for her mother. To protect others. To maybe having something she could enjoy in life once more: the thrill of battle.

All three she found in the course of becoming a huntress.

"…that's why…" Yang murmured so lowly Blake and Ruby could barely hear. "…that's why I wanted to become a huntress…"

…

Their baths ended and the girls tiredly shambled to their spreads in the living room.

Ruby found her scroll on the table blinking slightly, and though she was so sleepy and wanted to leave it for the morning, a force strove her to look.

"Hmm?" Yang looked over, noticing that Ruby wasn't laying down yet. "What are you doing?"

Ruby didn't answer and instead just turned the scroll to face Yang and Blake.

They froze.

A familiar snowflake insignia… and the word "Invitation".

* * *

**Ooh~ what's going on up in Atlas?  
**

**At least now Ruby and Blake know about Yang's reason for becoming a huntress. Hope I wove it in well enough.**

**Keep the reviews coming guys! I am having so much fun reading and answering what I can.**


	42. Affluence to Atlas

**Sounds like everyone is ready to see Weiss again! **

**Ruby most of all!**

**So let's get to it, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 41: Affluence to Atlas

_To Ms. Ruby Rose:_

_You and your friends are invited to_

_the Schnee family estate_

_Enclosed are details for your travels_

* * *

Blake couldn't help but toss and turn that night, the words from the short message they received echoing back and forth in her mind. A strange ringing… no, whistling in her ears.

What was it? What was it?

Something was off about the message… aside from the insignia used to sign it. No name, no address, not even a network client. Simply an intricate snowflake…

How did the message even get onto Ruby's scroll if not through the network? No, before that, the message itself was strange.

Short. Concise.

She knew Weiss had an affinity for efficiency, but even this was a bit much. No details, not even a proper address or time.

Something was wrong…

Her mind scoured over the message, trying to figure out what was the strange feeling she got…

…

Invitation…?

It seemed less an invitation than… …-!

Her eyes snapped open and peered through the dark living room, the light of the silvery moon peeked through the shuttered windows and gave just enough light for her to see.

Yang snored softly, right where she remembered her blonde partner had crashed and immediately fell asleep. And right beside her was Ruby…

…had she been there.

Only wrinkled sheets told of where Ruby had once laid between her and Yang.

Blake wasn't too worried, figuring that the young girl had most likely stepped out to the bathroom or gotten a drink.

However, the seconds ticked by and turned into minutes.

One.

Two.

Five.

Fifteen.

Blake sat up and looked around, still not sensing Ruby. She shouldn't have been gone this long and now that Blake was more alert, she realized that there should have been some small amount of light from whichever room Ruby was in.

So just where could she have gone this late at night?

Carefully shuffling up, she avoided making any noise and awakening Yang. No need to interrupt her sleep if it all turned out to be a misunderstanding or false alarm.

Silent as shadows, Blake crept into the hallway and twitched her ears, trying to pick up any indication of where Ruby could be.

Whistling. Air.

She looked over towards the front door where the sound came from and saw a tiny sliver of light slicing through the darkness.

Ajar.

Her body immediately tensed and she edged closer to the door, ready to attack whatever she found or jump away if it became dangerous. After the harrowing experience they went through a few hours ago, her body and mind were still agitated.

Leaning close on the door but not enough to shift it, she peered out through the slit to see a field of red. A familiar cloth that evaporated her worries.

She opened the door as quietly as she could and saw Ruby fumble and shift to face her as she realized she as no longer alone on the porch this moonlit night.

"H-hey Blake," Ruby greeted her softly as she turned back to look at the sky.

"Hey," Blake responded and took a seat next to the lunar-gazed girl. "What are you doing up?"

"Nothing much," a small shrug, though Blake knew Ruby hadn't really looked away. Even when she looked over when Blake revealed herself, it was only to confirm, and then it was back to the darkened heavens.

…

"What's on your mind?" Blake ventured after a long moment of silence. This late at night, there could really only be one thing though.

"…I wonder what Weiss is doing?" Ruby mumbled, her eyes never straying. The message on her scroll brought back memories of her white-haired partner. She had spent so long away, and though Ruby remembered and hoped Weiss thought fondly of her back, she had kept her promise to try and enjoy herself as much as possible.

With an open invitation to meet up once again, Ruby felt both anticipation and anxiety.

Of course she was excited. She wanted nothing more than to meet up again, talk about what they did, enjoy eating together, and so much more. Just simply spending time with Weiss. That's all she wanted.

But something tugged at her. Something that felt… off.

Worried that Weiss forgot about her? That she didn't want to be friends anymore? No, those weren't even worth considering. She knew Weiss. She trusted Weiss.

Maybe it was just from being so far away after so long.

Ruby poured over and over again in her mind just what kind of face she should make when seeing Weiss again. What should she do? What should she say?

What about the people around Weiss? Would they…

Unable to sleep, she stepped outside to enjoy the cool night air and bask in the shining stars and moon. A part of her wanted to run into the nearby woods again. She could have ran to her heart's content and returned before either Yang or Blake noticed her disappearance. Considering what had just happened though, the wiser side of her rejected the idea.

So she settled for looking at the shimmering points of lights in the sky. Out and away from brightly lit cities, the sky was clearer and cleaner. The nostalgia reminded her so much of before she came to Beacon. The scent of the earth, the din in the darkness. All that she gave up when she followed Ozpin into the land of artificial lights and metals.

She doesn't regret it. After all, she now had Blake and Yang… and Weiss.

A small smile crept onto her lips and a spark of happiness filled her heart at the mere memory.

"…We'll see her soon, right?" Ruby whispered, knowing that Blake nodded without even looking.

In her moon reflected eyes, Ruby made her resolve. She knew how she was going to greet Weiss.

* * *

But while Ruby was ready to head out at daybreak, they did not actually leave until three days later.

Yang still had some affairs to put in order, mainly informing her dad that she would be spending some time in Atlas, and they all still needed to pack and clean out all perishable foods.

Thankfully, the invitation had taken into account the necessary preparations and had given them ample time before the departure date.

Of course, the details were sparse and appended to the invitation, merely informing them of the set time for departure. No flight information, no tickets, nothing. A worrying thought that made Blake question just how they would board, but Yang simply shrugged saying that they could just ask the service counters once they arrived.

Arriving early and after waiting a few minutes in a line with more and more people crowding behind them, they finally made it to the front. Upon speaking to one of the service attendants who greeted them cheerfully with a smile, they identified who they were and showed the invitation they received.

"Oh my! Right this way please," the attendant quickly flipped a switch that flickered the sign attached to the desk to 'Closed' and announced to the rest of the people waiting that the counter was no longer servicing.

Without missing a beat and ignoring the various complaints, the attendant led them down the hall to a nearby elevator and took them all the way to the top. A fairly quick trip that left them no time to really ask anything, and when they all stepped out, they couldn't ask anything.

All three stared out the terminal windows completely slack jawed. The three stood alone in the expansive room seemingly even bigger as its walls and ceiling were all glass. Light and airy and at the top, it gave them a full view of the entire airport.

"…Are you serious?" Yang asked deadpanned.

"She is Weiss…" Blake muttered.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Ruby exclaimed at the sight.

A large plane completely dwarfed the numerous smaller commercial planes on the runway. Bright white and polished, a wing span easily twice the length of the next largest plane and ten turbo engine fans lined in neat array. The vertical stabilizer stood proudly, emblazoned with a single snowflake.

"Right this way miss," the attendant unlocked the jet bridged and ushered them forward. Strictly professional, she performed with an almost scary efficiency.

The passenger arrangements were as luxurious as the plane was enormous. Lit in muted lights so as not to hurt the eyes but provide enough to comfortably see, rich red carpet below and soft plush seats around them. Once again, all to themselves.

"Please," the attendant offered a seat. "Make sure to remain buckled while this light is on," she pointed to a small icon above the seat. "After takeoff, you will be allowed to roam freely until we prepare for landing. If you have any needs at all, please press this button and an attendant will be with you immediately."

Blake, Yang, and Ruby nodded simultaneously and within a few minutes of buckling in, they heard the slight tremor of the engines starting. A slight second of disturbance and everything went quiet again.

"Are we taking off?" Ruby wondered. Her hand pulled up the window blinds and she saw the marked lines below rushing backwards. The slight sensation of pressure on her body told her they were gaining altitude and soon they were soaring through the sky.

Usually, they would have to wait a while for everyone to become situated before takeoff. With the personal aircraft reserved for them and them alone, waiting was unnecessary.

"So quiet!" she squealed. In all her previous trips, there would be rattling and shaking however slight when they took off. However, the smoothness of this flight couldn't even be compared.

"Hey check this out!" Yang said as she unbuckled when the lights turned off. Opening a small compartment, she fished out an assortment of drinks and cooled snacks.

Blake simply cast a glance around the room. "Mini-fridges, television screens, computer stations…" her eye was drawn towards a small compartment of books arranged as a shelf on its back to avoid spilling in case of turbulence. "…the only thing missing is a chandelier," she muttered.

Ruby enjoyed herself as soon as the buckles became undone. Joining Yang, they perused the drinks with abandon and their laugher rang loudly through the empty cabin.

Out the corner of her eye, Blake several bottles of expensive alcohol that she trusted the two not to go near. As it stood though, they seemed far too engrossed in reading the funny brand names to even care what the drinks inside were.

As for Blake, she decided to see if the selection carried here had anything different from her usual fare. Most of the texts were heavy with an emphasis on economy and history, which while she could understand was not the light reading she was hoping for.

Not wanting to get wrapped up in whatever game Yang and Ruby were playing, she was content enough to just watch their antics.

A worry clouded over her mind as she watched the dark tail whip back and forth as Ruby tried to identify each bottle through scent alone.

How would Ruby be treated?

Her hand strayed to her bow and her fingers fiddled nervously. Yang would never allow any harm to come to Ruby, be it physical, mental, or emotional. She and Weiss were the same, of that she was certain.

Yet she couldn't shake the anxiety that came from growing up with the White Fang.

She had heard many stories about the Schnee patriarch and the treatment of Faunus in Atlas. Second class citizens at best, slaves at worse. Blown out of proportion and exaggerated? Most likely.

But it still didn't stop the little kitten from cowering in her sheets all those years ago. Fear and terror of what will happen should she be found out.

However, her fears now weren't for herself.

Her eyes searched Ruby's face, noting every shine in her eyes and how her mouth still smiled freely.

The White Fang incident had not yet colored her beautiful world view. Despite Blake's fears that the short time with them would indoctrinate Ruby to shun anyone was unfounded, Atlas posed a new problem. Ruby was wiser now and knew of Faunus' darker emotions towards humans… but she hasn't felt the hatred directed at her… not fully….

If nothing happened… then everything would be fine…

…

As long as…

…

A few hours later, Blake awoke and realized she must have dozed off while so deep in thought.

The cabin was quiet and she found a small blanket covering her. A small bundle of fabric and fur to her right instantly told her where Ruby was, and Yang leaned softly to her left while watching a movie with headphones on.

"You up?" Yang asked as she felt Blake stirring. Pressing pause and taking off her headphones, she turned to face her partner. "Here, they came by with some food while you were asleep so I just grabbed a few sandwiches for you," Yang passed over a small silver plate.

"Thanks," Blake said as noted that Yang had snagged her several tuna sandwiches. Biting into one, her eyes widened at the richness of the high quality fish. It wasn't the usual type of tuna she got from the can… it was different… fresh? Perhaps, but more likely was that it was a different species altogether.

"I'm surprised they didn't bring out a five course meal starting with a light soup," Blake joked as she licked her lips and savored the taste.

"Oh they did," Yang chortled and her hands flew to her mouth to muffle the sound before she could wake Ruby. "Ruby ate nearly everything to the point her stomach ballooned up before curling up beside you."

Blake gave Yang a look that spoke her disbelief.

"Okay, okay," Yang held up her hands and conceded. "But she did eat like three steaks."

Shaking her head, Blake finished off her sandwich. Dabbing the corner of her mouth with a paper napkin, she noticed Yang staring seriously at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked with deep concern.

…

Blake didn't respond immediately.

What was wrong?

Too many things. Her mind juggled between multiple issues at once, from how they will be treated once they were in Atlas to the inequality still present throughout the world. Far too many things for her to contemplate on and it must have shown on her face.

Still, Yang wasn't one to let her friends suffer silently. If there was one thing Blake has learned since coming to Beacon, it was that.

So she decided to voice her most immediate concerns.

"Did the invitation seem… weird to you? A bit more… terse than usual?"

"Huh?" Yang scratched her head. "Not… really?"

But a Blake's unconvinced look, Yang shrugged and smirked. "I'm sure Snow Cone's just lonely and wanted us to come by as soon as possible." Her eyes shifted to just behind Blake at the sleeping bundle. "Well, really just one of us."

"If you say so," Blake sighed. She hoped that was really the case.

"…mmm…" Ruby stirred beside and slowly awoken. After struggling a bit with getting the covers off her, she looked around groggily and noticed Blake was already awake.

"You're… up?" Ruby yawned mid-sentence and looked around sleepily. She saw the plate empty, save for a few crumbs. "Were they good?"

It took Blake a moment to understand what Ruby was asking, but she nodded. The sandwiches were very good and Blake made it a point to remember to research different species of tuna. If the quality in taste jumped so high, she might be willing to splurge a bit.

"That's…good," Ruby murmured as she wrapped the blanket around herself tighter and snuggled into Blake's side. "…Yang… got you the blanket… asked them to… make… … sandwi…" her voice drifted softer and softer, but Blake clearly heard.

"G-go back to sleep, Ruby!" Yang ordered.

"…kaaay~…" came the wispy and contented sigh and Ruby was once again asleep.

Blake couldn't resist smirking at Yang's expression. "So you just 'grabbed some' huh?"

"W-well, I noticed you really liked tuna," Yang folded her arms and looked away.

Even in the dim lighting made dimmer so they could rest, Blake still saw the slight pink on her partner's face.

"Really?" she asked and leaned her head on Yang's shoulder, eliciting a groan from the taller girl.

"You go to sleep too!" Yang huffed and closed her eyes.

"Heh~"

Blake slid one hand atop Ruby's hair and patted softly, her other grabbed her own blanket and tossed it over Yang so that they were both covered.

Only a few more hours until they reached Atlas, and Blake couldn't shake the worries from her mind. But shrouded in this kind of warmth, her anxiety along with her consciousness faded into blissful oblivion.

* * *

"We're here!" Ruby shouted as the plane touched down on the runway.

A slight bump and quick deceleration and they heard the attendants assisting them to unload their luggage.

Upon entering into the terminal, Ruby immediately whipped her head around to try and catch the familiar white.

"Hold up, Rubes," Yang laughed. "We still need to get the rest of the luggage," she said as she made her way over to the baggage claim.

"Okay," Ruby relented and walked over to help as well.

As they approached, a tall man walked up to them.

"Miss Ruby Rose?" he asked in a leveled but polite tone.

"Hi!" Ruby cheerfully greeted as Blake and Yang took stock of the man.

Dressed smartly in a black suit complete with white gloves, he stood straight and tall with a confidence and poise that belied his greying hair and mustache. One arm folded across his front, he bowed slightly.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am the Head Butler serving the Schnee family and am here to escort you to the estate."

Blake kept watch of him carefully. His actions and words were normal and she didn't sense any hostility or disdain from him. She would have thought that anyone employed to the Schnee would carry the same disdain for the Faunus.

Was she wrong?

No, it was too early to tell. Besides that… she sense wandering eyes around them. Was it because Ruby was a Faunus? Or was it because they were conversing with a butler that seemed very out of place in an airport.

"Weiss isn't here?" Ruby's ears noticeably folded against her head.

"I am afraid young Miss Weiss is currently detained by business," he explained. Noticing their luggage, he snapped his fingers and two men appeared to relieve them. "Please, allow us."

Exiting the airport, they received a second surprise in the form of their ride.

A shiny white stretch limousine measuring no less than three meters and was just as necessary as the luxury airliner. The door was held open by their escort who was also acting as their chauffeur, letting them inside.

"This is a bit much," Blake said as she sat one one of the many lined seats. Seeing more beverages, Blake wondered idly if they were really there to entertain guests or to ply them with enough alcohol to make negotiations smoother. A cynical thought but…

"Rich people," Yang simply shrugged, always one to go with the flow. After the little exploration she and Ruby shared on the plane, the smaller vehicle didn't astound her as much. It carried the same sense of needless opulence they had laughed about.

Ruby clambered aboard as well, though with less enthusiasm once she heard Weiss wasn't there.

They stayed silent throughout the entire drive, not having much to say and were mentally preparing to meet their friend again. Blake and Yang didn't know what else to say to cheer up their little leader. Weiss was the main reason why they were there and reassuring Ruby that they'll meet with Weiss soon wasn't really going to help. Ruby already knew that, she just wished soon happened sooner.

As good things came in threes, the estate was no less impressive. Tall pitch black fence grating with imperial finials surrounded the verdant and manicured lawns. Driving up to the building itself took several minutes and when they stopped, a servant held the door open for them so that they did not have to so much as lift a finger.

"Right this way Misses," the butler escorted them inside, leaving the limousine to the other servants.

"I know Weiss has a thing for white, but come on!" Yang spoke in hushed whispers to Blake who could only nodded in return.

Polished marble floor and pristine white walls and columns. The foyer alone was huge and had a central staircase leading to the upper floors. Portraits, statues, and other works of art lined the hallways between numerous doors.

But of all the pieces so neatly arranged, one type stood out more than the others. One type more numerous than the others.

"So many weapons…" Ruby spun around to try and see them all.

Glass cases full of displayed weaponry from swords and sabers to guns and crossbows. Many of them mundane and more than a few esoteric. A bladed ring, twin hooked swords, and Ruby saw the groove lines amongst many of them, knowing that each were capable of more forms.

"Ah yes, the Master is quite fond of collecting weapons," came the explanation as they were led down the hall to the guest room. "Over there is an atlatl, a primitive leverage tool to further the throw strength of a spear. Whilst technology has advanced and the tool is obsolete, the Master believes that the foundation and history of progress is fundamental and has acquired many such relics."

Ruby found a bit of fun and distraction in asking about the strange weapons as they walked. A sling said to have slain an enormous elephant Grimm in one shot, an evil and iridescent jagged dagger, a spiraled alabaster sword. Each had a story and each carefully collected into the manor that slowly became more and more like an armory.

"Here we are," their escort announced as he opened a door to a spacious room. "The first guest room. Please make yourself comfortable, Miss Rose. As we are approaching evening, dinner will be served shortly."

As Ruby entered to look into the room, she realized he said 'first guest room' and whirled around to see him leading Yang and Blake away.

"Umm!" Ruby piped up quickly. "We have to sleep in separate rooms?"

"Is there an issue?"

"I- umm… I just don't feel… comfortable… alone…" Ruby said quietly.

She used to. Back when she was alone. But now that she had known the warmth of friends… sleeping alone felt so very cold and sad.

"I'll stay with Ruby," Yang's voice brokered no argument and she strode into the room with a grin.

"You mean, 'We'll stay with Ruby'," Blake corrected with no room for argument.

"Very well Misses," came the old voice with a bow. "Your luggage will be momentarily relocated. If you should find the sleeping accommodations lacking, merely give the word and we shall endeavor to rectify the situation. By your leave."

At their nods, he left and they returned to looking at the room. Spacious and beautiful. A beauty cabinet was located in one corner next to a large mirror and a large glass door next to that led to a small balcony that offered a full view of the front lawns despite them still being on the first floor. Other small amenities like a bookshelf and table for afternoon snacks decorated the room, and centered against the wall was a large canopy bed in silky sheets of white and cream.

Ruby's single half-full suitcase sat almost pitifully small on the large bed.

"Lacking?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "Weiss could be sleeping with us and we'd still have room to avoid kicking each other!"

Blake elbowed her hard in the ribs at Ruby's expression.

"Ow! I mean…" Yang quickly cast her thoughts around to save herself. "Might not have enough covers if she hogs it- OW!"

"It's okay, Yang," Ruby managed a weak smile. "We'll definitely see her soon."

"Ruby…" Yang placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder while her other gently massaged her ribs. At least she managed to take Ruby's mind off of missing Weiss to her somewhat painful antics.

Ruby slapped her cheeks hard earning flinches from the unexpected Yang and Blake.

"Owie…" Ruby gingerly rubbed her red cheeks but grinned at them. "I promised I'll have a lot of fun so I can tell her all about it! I can't stop right at the very end!"

"That's the spirit!" Yang grinned alongside her and got a mischievous thought. "Hey, we've been sleeping on my living room floor this whole time…"

"Yang…" Blake's voice carried a worried and warning tone, already knowing what Yang wanted to do.

The blond brute smirked and immediately scooped Blake up and tossed her onto the bed, laughing as Blake yelped and bounced a bit on the soft mattress.

"Yang…." the miffed cat growled. She expected Yang to want to jump on the bed, but she didn't expect to be thrown into it. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw her partner crouching.

"Alley-oop!" Yang shouted as she leapt onto the bed as well, shooting Blake up.

Joining in on the fun, Ruby worked with Yang to make sure Blake was never still for more than half a second. They jostled and bumped, hopped and jumped, until in their excitement, Yang missed a landing and slipped off the bed with a resounding crash.

"Yang!" Ruby and Blake shouted and leaned over the side to find Yang laughing on the ground.

"Having fun there?" Blake smirked, now hoping that they would calm down a bit.

"Yeah," Yang said with a glint. "But it'll be more fun… if you're with me!" She reached up and grabbed both their collars. Already leaning, it didn't take much to have them crash with her in a tangle of bodies.

"Ahem!" A sharp knock on their door as someone loudly cleared their throat. "Would the Misses like dinner now?"

Quickly untangling themselves and smoothing out their clothes as best they could, along with a glare at Yang from Blake, they readied themselves for dinner.

Led through the long hallways again, Ruby resisted the urge to ask when Weiss was coming back. It wasn't her business and she has been away for nearly three weeks now.

They were seated and Ruby looked at the numerous utensils spread out on the long table. Enough to seat at least twenty people and she was glad Blake and Yang still sat near her. Yang sat next to her while Blake sat across from Yang, leaving a conspicuously empty chair in front of her that only made her feel worse.

Her ears twitched as she wished desperately that Weiss was in front of her. That they could just enjoy eating dinner together.

Something so simple, yet would bring her so much joy.

Twitch. Twitch.

Wishing so hard, her nose started to recall Weiss' scent. The rhythmic tapping of her heels as she walked resounded in her ears.

"-want a full report on my desk."

Ruby's eyes went wide and her head snapped up, just in time to see small pink lips part in a gasp.

Piercing eyes and silvery hair. A poise and grace that has not faded in the slightest.

"Weiss/Ruby," they breathed out simultaneously.

* * *

**Extra:**

Weiss was here. Here. Right in front of her.

Her chair skid backwards as she stood quickly, muscles coiled and ready to spring forward.

But she stopped.

Her hesitation showed as Weiss shook off her surprise quickly and looked at her questioningly. "Ruby?" Weiss whispered again and Ruby had to fight against the urges even harder.

"I…I thought about how I should greet you," Ruby spoke softly, her tail itching back and forth madly at the pent up energy. "I didn't want to make a bad impression in your home…"

That was why she stopped herself. Her body wanted nothing more than to lunge forth and wrap around her partner. But she knew that while her physical contact was appreciated in her small circle of friends, not everyone felt that way.

So to avoid bringing trouble to Weiss, she was doing everything she could to fend off the growls in her mind and heart that urged her forward.

Weiss understood what Ruby was trying to do. That stance. Legs slightly wide, arms slightly opened. Unguarded. Oh dear… since when did she memorize how Ruby always stood right as she was about to hug someone?

Sigh.

Weiss opened her own arms slightly with a resigned but willing smile.

Ruby paused for a second. An invitation. Open arms invitation.

Her eyes teared up as Weiss nodded for emphasis. Dainty fingers coaxed Ruby forward.

"WEISS!" she cried as she dove forward and ensnared her arms around the tiny waist.

"Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!" Ruby repeated as she nuzzled deeper into Weiss' bosom.

"Hey, stop blubbering you dolt," Weiss weakly complained with an uneven voice as her own arms circled Ruby's shoulders and pulled her in closer. "Y-you're going to get my dress wet."

Ruby didn't have to say anything when she felt small drops of wetness land on her ear.

Weiss might never say it, but to Ruby, she was crystal clear.

No words needed to be spoken.

They stayed like that for a while until they could both get their breathing under control again. For her part, Ruby tried to stop her tears as soon as possible, but there was still a slightly dark spot Weiss tried to hide with her bolero vest.

"Come on," Weiss said when they finally released each other.

Ruby noticed Weiss took a bit longer to let go, and even then with some degree of unwillingness.

"You two done yet?" Yang called out loudly.

"Still the same brute who can't read the air? Good to know you're still the same," Weiss huffed as she took her seat beside Blake so that she could be across from Ruby.

"Ouch! Did you sharpen your tongue or were you always this acerbic?" Yang retorted good-naturedly. "We were just worried about you."

Weiss just shook her head in mock exasperation. "How about you Blake?"

"They've been giving me headaches," Blake smirked as Ruby and Yang echoed loudly with, "HEY!"

Their conversation soon devolved into telling stories, mostly about Ruby's time as she fulfilled her promise to Weiss. Their laughter ringing in the dining room without care as they waited for the waiters to bring in the food.

"And that's how I fulfilled my promise to show Ruby around Patch," Yang nodded triumphantly.

"When was this?" Weiss giggled a little at imagining Ruby's puffed up cheeks full of strawberries. A part of her made a note to try this later.

"Last year." Yang wagged her eyebrow knowingly at Weiss. "You should come with us next time if you want to see her so badly."

"W-whatever!" Weiss huffed and tried to deny it, though she had to admit she wasn't trying as hard as she could. "If I have time, then I'll endeavor to give it a chance."

She took a deep breath and calmed herself once again as Yang laughed, Blake snickered, and Ruby looked on a bit confusedly at why they were laughing.

Admittedly, with them here, they brought back a little color to her otherwise dulled pristine white life. Even for about three weeks, she had started to miss them, as strangely as it sounded for her. After the first day, she thought she could go through with it. After the second, her determination started to deteriorate. After the third. And then the fourth. She found herself struggling to get through each and every day.

Yet she persisted, but the dam broke the moment she saw the splash of red against the white background and heard Ruby whisper her name.

A blessing… or a curse….?

At that moment, she was far too exhilarated to see it as anything but a blessing. A salvation from the dull humdrum of endless white and memories of self-confinement. The cold mask of aloofness cracked when she was with them at Beacon. She donned it once again upon entering her home, and she hated every waking moment. And now it cracked again even deeper when they started bantering and talking.

"Thank you," she whispered softly with a bowed head. She already cried a bit when Ruby hugged her, she didn't want to start again right before they ate. But the emotions, the pure acceptance that they would come here because they were worried about her. "For being here."

"Eh~" Yang shrugged. It wasn't like they did anything great. That's what friends were for. "Besides, you invited us here, so why shouldn't we be?"

Weiss froze.

"What?" she asked slowly.

Blake immediately felt the wrongness come back. "Weiss…?" she asked slowly, dreading what Weiss was going to say next.

"I… didn't invite you…" Weiss' eyes slowly narrowed.

Yang scratched her head confusedly. "Then who wrot- !"

An unnatural chill sudenly encompassed the room. Everyone felt it as goosebumps crawled up and down their arms. Their breathing became shallow as a pressure mounted, threatening to crush their lungs.

"W-wha-?!" Yang gasped out.

Ruby's hands quickly clamped over her mouth to stop herself from gagging. Her eyes went wide as her pupils narrowed.

Wrong.

Something was wrong!

Intuitively. Instinctively.

The wolf within raged and tore at whatever it could reach...

...Anger... Desperation... ... ... Fear...

… and absolutely no howls nor roars erupted from its jaws…

The doors silently opened and all the air evacuated the room, rustling their clothes and hair. A torrent that drained everything from them.

Warmth. Comfort. Safety. Gone.

They couldn't breathe. They couldn't speak.

Weiss was the only one who could…

"…Father…"

* * *

**So Weiss didn't invite them... but she sure is happy to see them!  
**

**Introducing a new character, and I hope I'll write him well. We'll find out!**

**Now then, this chapter was posted on the anniversary of the Yellow Trailer's first release. As a present, I have another short on tumblr, this time featuring Yang! It's a complimentary piece to Weiss' previous birthday piece and you can find the link on my author's page: Yang's Birthday Licks.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!**


	43. No Breath

**Hey everyone...**

**I have a bit of a favor to ask, as an author to my wonderful audience. **

**Please trust me.**

**The end gets a bit... gruesome...**

**But I have to ask you to trust me...**

* * *

Chapter 42: No Breath

Long. Confident. Strides.

Not a single step. Not a single sound.

Impossible.

Ruby daren't open her mouth, her hands clamped as tight as she could, straining so hard her nails dug into her cheeks.

Yet she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. Her face. Her hands. Her nerves. Everything was numbed.

Wrong. WRoNg. wROnG…

Irrational. Imperceptible.

What little breath escaped her nose came out in visible wisps.

Disgusting.

That was the closest word she could find for the wretched feeling inside her. It was as if every organ, every cell within her howled in pain and agony in utter silence.

Even as her vision greyed, she saw the looks of cold fear in her friends. Blake sat stiffly, her bow tilted back slightly as her ears tried to flush against her head. Yang crossed her arms, holding herself as shivers wracked up and down her body.

Weiss was the only one acting normal, and even then, Ruby could sense how sharply her demeanor had shifted. No longer bright and cheerful and laughing as they had a few moments ago, piercing blue eyes became calculating and withdrawn. Hiding herself. Hiding her thoughts.

From who?

Ruby slowly and warily shifted her eyes to peer out just the corner, not trusting to make any sudden movement. Her instincts told her not to. It was not something she often felt. As the apex predator, silence to her was hunting. Stalking.

Yet now she was silent, feeling the fear her prey felt.

Each step shook her in their silent wake.

Contradiction. Her mind couldn't handle it.

Alone he stepped into the room and walked to the head of the table.

As he passed by her, every hair on her body bristled and her tail tucked itself under her chair as best it could. The small warmth left within her was ripped away and she saw Yang shivering even worse when he neared.

Finally sitting down at the table, she finally took her first real look at him. White hair, white suit. Blue eyes that held no joy, no wonder, only bitterness and reminded her of crystal clear skies that were always the calm before the most devastating storms. Gaunt face, more desolate than any wasteland, furrowed but unaged.

Since she and Weiss sat at the end of the table, he sat next to them at the head, placing him far closer than she wanted to either of them.

Slowly, his lips parted, and the insane pressure around them immediately lifted.

"Welcome."

One word that cut cleanly through the still air. It was the first sound she heard from him.

Not his footsteps. Not his heartbeat. Not his breathing.

Yet that one word held no emotion. Not kind, nor welcoming. Merely stating a fact: that they were 'welcomed' into his home. Whether they liked it or not.

"…Father… you've returned from your business…" Weiss spoke out, though her words were leveled, they barely carried above a whisper.

Hearing her voice seemed to return some strength and warmth back to them as they felt the pressure easing up. The atmosphere was still uncomfortable, but at least they could breathe again.

The three cast nervous looks at each other and Weiss.

She adamantly refused to meet their gaze, her head was shifted slightly towards her father, but her eyes looked at the wall just to the side of his ear.

"Indeed," he answered without any unnecessary movement.

Everyone remained silent as the waiters started to filter into the room and the delicious scent of food filled the air. Dining carts wheeled in, loaded with the first course: a simple soup.

"So you are the leader, Ruby Rose," he stated and faced her fully. Eyebrows furrowed, Ruby couldn't tell if he was angry at her or not.

Weiss' eyes flashed in warning and worry, but she remained silent.

"Y-yes!" Ruby gulped. "Y-you've heard of me?"

A solemn nod.

"I have heard of your escapades, Ruby Rose. A rather recent brush with the White Fang," his gaze shifted over to Blake and she felt her hairs stand on end again.

"Ex-member," Blake spat in a low hiss. She could tell from his tone and glare. Insinuation.

"So you say, Blake Belladonna," his voice gave no indication of whether or not he believed her, and she was quite sure he wasn't very inclined either way. Whether she was or wasn't made no difference to him was the impression she got.

He slowly and deliberately supped his soup, prompting them to begin eating as well. No wasted movement. Every action was so smooth he might as well have been a machine.

While the soup was tasty, they couldn't really taste anything and enjoyed it even less.

Ruby felt extremely awkward, especially comparing to how they had eaten in Yang's home. So free. So fun. They could be as loud as they wanted. As messy as they wanted. They all understood that after their fun and games, whatever mess they made they would have to clean up. But they didn't see it like that. They had fun messing together, so they will have fun cleaning up together.

But though they had servants who would clean up after them here no matter how big of a mess they made, everyone ate in such stilted quiet that they might as well have been sitting at different tables.

"I understand it was your first mission. Your first meeting with the White Fang."

Ruby heard a sharp breath intake from Weiss.

Though wary and Ruby couldn't shake the nagging worry in the back of her head, from his mannerisms alone… he didn't seem too bad?

Perhaps he was trying to make small talk but was just not very good at talking with others. She could understand that. Weiss wasn't very good at talking with other people either.

"Uh-huh!" Ruby tried to beam a bit. If so, then she just needs to shake through this immense pressure and speak with him normally. His presence was like none she had ever met, but she shouldn't immediately judge him based on first impressions alone. Just because he was imposing, didn't mean he was mean or bad.

That said… she remembered what the branch leader of the White Fang had said about Weiss' father. How they hated Weiss and her family for the crimes committed against Faunus kin.

She didn't believe it then. Weiss was always so nice to her, even when scolding her. And she didn't believe it now.

But the uncertainty was there.

She knew Weiss. But she didn't know this man sitting with them.

Her ears folded slightly as she tried to gain a better understanding by watching him, though not too openly. While she didn't agree with what the Fang had said, she knew their anger and fury that permeated the air was real enough. And those emotions had to have stemmed from somewhere. Somewhere real.

"You have heard their hatred and grievances," his voice echoed slightly and snapped her out of her thoughts. "That week you spent following the breach of Mistral."

Ruby nodded slowly, wondering if he was able to read her mind. She knew she had obvious tells like her ears and tail, but she didn't think he would be able to guess what she had been thinking so accurately.

A sharp clatter as utensils harshly hit the table.

Everyone turned to Blake who stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Do you intend to deny any of it?" she gritted out.

"Absolutely not," came his immediate response.

Ruby felt another shiver has she saw a tiny glint in his eyes. It wasn't playful. It wasn't mischievous.

Malicious. Uncaring.

"All accusations have some merit," his voice neither rising nor falling. "The inhumane working conditions not only in the Dust mines but in other facilities. Their squalor living conditions. The daily abuse physical, mental, and emotional inflicted upon them." His eyes never strayed from Blake's as he uttered his next words. "The profiling and discrimination based solely on their Faunus heritage. All true."

"W-wha-?" Blake gaped with wide eyes. She hadn't expected him to be so forthright in saying all of that. The grounds on which the White Fang had cursed him and his line, the grounds on which she had hated him and his line.

"Why would you-? How could you?!" Ruby whispered in shock as Yang grimace and glared while Weiss simply looked down in shame.

"Because they are Faunus," he spoke imperiously. "On average and excluding external factors such as Hunters and Huntresses, a Faunus' array of skills and constitution greatly outstrips a human's. Their ability to work more labor intensive roles and survival adaptations such as night vision makes them far more suited for the darkened mines than anyone else. It is simply a matter of efficiency."

"B-but… but's that's not fair," Ruby tried to argue back. It wasn't fair. Just because they were Faunus doesn't mean that they should be treated like that. Like… pack animals. No, not pack animals. They were treated as tools to use and discarded when they're no longer useful.

Ignoring Ruby completely, he asked, "Now that you have heard this, what will you do, Blake Belladonna?"

"…I…I…" Blake couldn't find any words to explain her own feelings at that moment, let alone what she planned on doing next.

To hear him speak so callously of the treatment of her kind, to hear his implicit approval of that behavior. The anger and injustice she felt of so many years rushed back and boiled her blood.

He had caused so many to suffer.

She had heard it from her fellow White Fangs so long ago. She hadn't thought they could be believed, that no one could possibly be so cruel as to view them as nothing more than cogs in a machine for efficiency. She had heard it from him just now. She wondered why she thought he might have been any different than the monster those stories had made him out to be.

He had no intentions of stopping it. If anything, he fueled the discrimination.

He had to be stopped.

"I'm going to take you down," Blake growled, her enemy was right in front of her. It wasn't a hard question of what to do. It was simple. It was what she and the countless Fangs have been trying to do for years.

"I'm going to stop this, stop you, and free them from this despicable life." She wasn't quite sure how yet, but it was clear that the root of the problem had to be taken care of first: the proponent of that discrimination.

"Amusing," he spoke without a trace of humor. "Then I wish you the best of luck," his words completely opposite of what any of them expected, but he continued on, "But I do hope you and your White Fang are prepared to house, feed, and employ a few thousand impoverished Faunus."

And just like that, he completely froze over her thought process.

All she could do was stare at him, a half-gasp leaving her lips.

"Hmph," bored eyes bored into her. "Your kind speaks so easily of freedom and equality, but when everything boils down, you lack what it takes to make your goals a reality."

The pressure immediately returned and Ruby had to bite back her gag reflex again.

"Would you 'save' them, only to condemn them to an ignoble death?"

Yang and Blake fell forward on the table, clutching their throats with one hand while trying to prop themselves up weakly with their other.

"Truly. Ragtag children who know not of just how little and insignificant they are." He closed his eyes and breathed softly. "I had hoped you would be more capable."

He slowly stood and walked towards the door, completely silent even as they all struggled to breathe.

"If their living conditions are so horrible, why are they still here?"

The corners of Ruby's vision started to darken even as she saw Weiss leap to her feet and rush over.

"You are unable to save them. You are unable to 'free' them."

Yang and Blake stopped moving, falling flat to the table. Weiss' lips opened and closed rapidly though Ruby couldn't hear her anymore.

The last words she heard:

"Because in the end, no matter how harshly and unjustly they are treated here, it is still better than anywhere else."

* * *

"-uby… Ruby!"

Ruby blearily opened her eyes to see Weiss' worried face inches from her own.

"W-weiss…" she murmured softly. Sitting up and clutching her chest softly, she saw Blake and Yang still passed out on the table.

"Thank goodness," Weiss breathed out in relief. "You blacked out for half a minute."

After making sure Ruby could stand, albeit wobbly, Weiss made her way over to Blake and started to rouse her with Ruby doing the same for Yang.

"…ugh…" they groaned as they tried to sit up again.

"What… was that…?" Yang gritted out and Ruby nearly flinched from how cold her skin felt. Not wasting a single moment, Ruby brought her arms around Yang and draped her cloak around them both, earning an appreciative smile.

"That…" Weiss glared at the door disdainfully. "Was my father."

The four drew themselves closer to each other, still trying to shake off the effects of whatever Weiss' father had done. Not that Weiss really understood either, though Ruby swore she saw the tell-tale signs of frost on the metal and glass surfaces.

"Come on, let's head back to your rooms," Weiss helped them up. She seemed to be the least affected physically, but they all saw the pain she felt at seeing her friends suffer.

"Actually, we're in one room," Yang managed a slight and weak chuckle. "Thanks to Ruby here."

Weiss just shook her head, muttering, "Figures."

Without too much trouble they managed to make it back to their posh room and they all collapsed on the large bed. Yang and Blake's luggages were also delivered there as promised.

"Okay, seriously, what happened back there?" Yang asked. They all laid on the bed at odd angles, just looking up at the canopy. Her hand strayed towards her throat and she massaged it gently. She had been silent throughout the whole meal. She wanted to speak up, to support Ruby and especially Blake when she faltered.

Yet no word ever left her lips.

It was like an invisible hand was crushing her… no, more like all processes within her stopped.

No warmth. No strength. No control.

Her hand clenched as she remembered the last time she felt that. The darkened woods. The Grimm. The futile search.

She hated it.

"I'm sorry…" Weiss soft voice apologized.

"For what?" Ruby asked as her hand inched forward towards Weiss'.

"My father is… overbearing…" Weiss gritted out.

"That's an understatement," Yang snorted. "Does he have to call everyone by their full name?" A full name ultimatum? An intimidation tactic? Yang wasn't sure, but it certainly added to the tense atmosphere and pressure whenever he spoke.

"Only those not in the family," Weiss shook her head. "An unshakable will and conviction. Belief and acting as the absolute and arbiter of everything."

Weiss simply sighed. "I know my father acts in a… morally grey area…" She turned and looked sadly at Blake, who remained staring blankly at the ceiling. "Which is why I'm trying to find a way to change it. But when that's the kind of person you have to deal with… it's hard."

"That pressure was what you had to deal with everyday?" Yang asked incredulously. She had to sit through a few minutes in that presence and she never wanted to deal with him again.

"…Everyday…" Weiss answered. "You get used to it… but…"

"Why does he act like that?" Blake spoke up for the first time since she was silenced by his words. "How can he act like what he's doing is right?"

Weiss remained silent.

Because it wasn't right. She knew it. They all knew it.

Even if the Faunus had to toil in cruel conditions, the least he could do was show common courtesy. To treat them as more than simply expendable carcasses.

And yet when he spoke, none of them could find a way to express that.

A presence and will that suffocated all around him.

"Why does he hate the Faunus?" Blake questioned again.

"…I don't think… he's hating the Faunus…" Ruby spoke up quietly. "Not… really…"

From her immediate impression, it wasn't like he hated the Faunus directly. When he spoke to them, he was cordial enough.

Just what was it then?

Ruby shivered. It was a mystery that went further than she knew how to think. It… scared her a bit- no, it scared her quite a lot that he could self-justify his actions of degrading someone without hating them.

Weiss slowly sat up. "Go take a bath," she suggested. "It'll help."

"That does sound good," Yang agreed and she went to grab a her night clothes from her luggage. Just imagining the warm water soaking into her cold limbs refreshed her a bit.

Ruby didn't shift though, her hand still firmly on Weiss'.

"Go on, Ruby," Weiss coaxed. While Ruby held out a bit better than either of the other two for some reason Weiss didn't understand, she was sure the girl was cold if nothing else. Her hand certainly attested to that.

Head shake.

"We'll all return here and have a sleepover," Weiss said as she patted Ruby's head softly. Most likely Ruby didn't want to be apart from Weiss since they had just met up. Well, Weiss found herself reciprocating that feeling so she was already planning on it.

"…promise…?" Ruby whispered.

"I promise," Weiss pulled Ruby up and into a small hug.

"Still feeling a bit cold here, so can I get one too?" Yang opened her arms welcomingly. "Not from you though Snow Cone. You'll probably make me feel colder."

Weiss glared but Ruby laughed a bit at their antics and, after releasing Weiss, hugged Yang as well.

"One for you too Blake!" Ruby rushed over and hugged the older Faunus.

"Wha- Ruby!" Blake exclaimed as Ruby pounced on her and leaned close to her ears.

"…I don't think you're wrong, Blake," Ruby whispered. "I think everything would be better if everyone was treated nicely."

"…Ruby…"

Blake hesitated a bit, but made up her mind. Her hands fumbled and slid around Ruby's waist, giving a small hug back.

"Thank you," she muttered.

That's right, she remembered. Blake realized what he said was true. None of them would be prepared for the mass freedom of so many destitute workers.

But that wasn't what they were really fighting for, was it? It wasn't just about freeing the Faunus from the cold grip of the Schnee Dust Company.

What Ruby said was true.

All they wanted was respect and equality. Something he seemed adamant on denying them.

If only that. Ruby reminded her of what they were really fighting for when she was about to slip back into the old thinking of the White Fang. She had to admit, seeing the old Schnee patriarch in person had shaken her and the stories and fears of so long ago broke loose.

"Hehe~" Ruby giggled slightly and let go. With that, they all headed their own ways to find a bath.

* * *

Finding a bath wasn't hard. The maids seemed to have anticipated this and Ruby found herself led down the hall by one to an open bathroom, water already drawn and heated.

Saying a quick thanks to the maid, she walked in and the door closed behind her, allowing her to bathe in privacy.

A part of her had wanted to take a bath together like they had done at Yang's house, especially with Weiss, but she knew that they must all have something to think about.

Ruby tried not to let it bother her, letting the warm water rain down on her head instead. Afterward cleaning and rinsing herself, she sat in the warm tub, letting the heat warm her fingers and toes again.

She wiggled them under the water, wondering what had happened. The cold never really bothered her. She had walked through many winters with nothing more than her beloved red cloak. Her fingers and toes were never this cold.

She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. She didn't know enough yet.

Why was Weiss' father acting like this? That was the crux of the issue. She knew now why the White Fang was so angry.

A part of her raged as well… but more than that, a part of her was saddened.

Why? Why?

Well, she wasn't going to find the answer sitting in a tub.

Drying herself and donning her night clothes and cloak, she exited the bathroom only to run into the head butler.

"Ah, Miss Rose, forgive my impertinence," he bowed lowly. "Mr. Schnee would like to speak with you in his office."

"O-okay…?" Ruby looked at him warily. She wanted to get back to the room and wait for Weiss and the others as soon as possible but… given this opportunity, she also had some things she wanted to ask him.

It shouldn't take more than a few minutes anyways, right?

With that, Ruby nodded and followed the butler to the fourth floor. Centered large double mahogany doors will gilded doorknobs and hinges opened silently to allow her entry.

Ruby gulped and entered, the butler closing the doors behind her and she could no longer hear his retreating footsteps.

She had mentally prepared herself before hand. The wolf within had prepared herself as well.

Yet she sensed nothing out of the ordinary when she entered. No crushing pressure. No freezing cold. Nevertheless, her guard was up.

The walls around the room were decorated with shelves and cases, nearly all of them stocked weapons though Ruby saw a few trinkets like trophies and awards. She counted at least twenty blades and that was not counting the spears or daggers. The floor below her was a rich, deep, and dark red, polished to a bright shine and partially covered in select areas with beautifully woven rugs.

Chairs were pushed along either side of the room, leaving the center spacious. In the far end of the room, Mr. Schnee sat at his desk.

"Ruby Rose," he began slowly.

"Err… you could just call me Ruby," Ruby offered.

"For what reason are you fighting?" he asked, ignoring her offer.

"…Huh…?"

"Blake Belladonna's reasons are simple enough to understand. Her strong sense of justice demands that the inequality I perpetuate be stopped. Yet I do not sense that from you."

Ruby nearly flinched from how sharp his eyes seemed to cut through her.

"Do you not feel the same? Why are you fighting?"

"…"

"..."

"..."

At her hesitation, he picked up a small silvery gleaming crystal on his desk. "Name something important to you."

"Weiss," Ruby answered without hesitation. She didn't have anything, so she only held her friendship as precious.

He threw the crystal at her and she easily caught it with one hand. It wasn't like he was trying to catch her off guard and a toss that slow might as well have been handed to her.

A beautiful jewel, pristine and flawless.

"That is Weiss," he told her and drew out another crystal, this one bright red and the lights never stop scintillating.

Tossed and caught.

"This is you," his voice turned grave. "You only have two hands to hold and protect yourself and what is most important to you."

Ruby stared pensively at the two crystals in her hand, their lights dancing so beautifully in hues of white and pink.

"What can those tiny hands of yours protect?"

"What are you protecting? Why are you a huntress?" he asked.

A huntress was a job. To protect people was what they did.

But that was different from _why_ they were huntresses.

She knew what he was saying. If she tried to hold and protect Weiss, then she couldn't fight for what she wanted. Beautifully illustrated by the two props in her hand and so simple that even she could understand it. But there was one flaw in that thinking.

She never had any reason to become a huntress in the first place. So…

"I… I don't know…" Ruby said sadly, carefully walking over to a shelf and placing the priceless gems. "I mean-! I know that what Blake is fighting for is right. Oh, and that you should treat the Faunus nicer. But… that's not my reason to fight."

The question was oddly familiar to her. It was what she had asked Blake and Weiss before they left. Why were they fighting? Why were they huntresses?

Blake's reasons were noble, even if she wasn't sure of how she will accomplish them. She said it herself. She wanted to stop the darkness, corruption, and sadness in the world.

And Weiss… Weiss said she had duties she had to uphold. Duties… like maybe changing the company so that the Faunus were treated equally with humans? That was how Ruby understood what Weiss had said a few minutes ago.

Thinking about Weiss, Ruby remembered when she first met Weiss. How she had inadvertently messed up the Initiation. How in the end… she _chose_ to be Weiss' partner.

"I guess that's my reason…" Ruby whispered.

"Hmm?"

She looked up straight at him with a smile. "My reason to fight is because Weiss is fighting. I'm her partner and she has something she wants to do, so I'll help her through it, no matter what!" Ruby proudly declared.

"Ah yes, Weiss' goals on changing the company," he spoke as if he already knew. "An impossibility for her. She is far too concerned with helping them, she will be strangled by her own goodwill and be unable to do anything. Her own conviction will be her noose." He glared at her. "Your convictions are not your own. You are merely following along on Weiss' leash."

"Is that so bad?!" Ruby shot back. Hearing him try to put her down riled her up. Hearing him talking bad about Weiss made her furious. "At least Weiss is trying to do something!"

"Try. And fail," he spoke levelly. "She tried to become a huntress. She tried to become a leader. As far as I can see, she's failing at both."

He slowly rose from his seat and Ruby immediately dropped into a guarded stance. She could feel the pressure starting to build again, but now that she was ready, it seemed like little more than an annoyance. Adaptability was the key in survival, and the wolf was rarely ever taken down by the same tactic twice.

"Then you're blind!" Ruby snarled. "Weiss is a huntress! And she's a good leader! She's way better than me! She's always teaching me how to be a better leader!"

"Even if she fails, she'll get up again. And if she can't then I'll pull her up again!" Ruby cried out. "That was the first thing she taught me! It's okay to fail. It's okay to not know everything. What matters is that you do everything you can to change that!"

His eyes narrowed at her defiance.

How long has it been since someone had openly challenged him like that?

She didn't know. She didn't care.

The feeling from before ensnared her heart again. Something… something about him. Ruby didn't know why… but she knew that this was someone whom she could never get along with.

"Words," he muttered. "I will not be so easily swayed by words alone." His hand shot out and drew a nearby blade. "Show me your conviction then! Fail and I shall have Weiss withdraw from that farce of a school."

"No," Ruby said flatly, dropping her hands and straightening up once more. All the fight in her evaporated.

"Is that all your conviction is worth?" he spoke condescendingly.

"No," Ruby repeated. "It's not my, or your, choice to gamble. It's Weiss' choice and it's her life."

"…" he stared at her harshly. "Just what are your intentions for my daughter?"

Ruby closed her eyes. "I… … …

"I just want to make her happy," she said at long last.

"Weiss has a lot of burdens, a lot of loneliness, a lot of sadness. Even if there are others around her. Even if it's selfish… I want to be only one to show her all the happiness in the world!"

She looked at him confidently. Without shying away.

"She's my reason!"

Those words gave him pause.

"I see…" he murmured slowly. "In deference to your… reason… allow me to make an offer. Move me and I shall endeavor to improve the life of the Faunus."

"…Move…?" Ruby tilted her head. "Like… a centimeter?"

"A micrometer will suffice."

Ruby stared at him warily. "What do you get if I can't?" He stood straight, unguarded. Knocking him over would take only a tap… but she knew better. He wouldn't make that condition if it were that easy.

"Hmph, you will learn your place. That is all that I will gain," he replied simply. "Regardless of whether you succeed or not."

"Make no mistake. I will still despise them as I despise you," his voice carried no malice and yet he spoke those words so easily and without reason.

Why? Why does he despise them? Why does he despise her?

Ruby would have wondered that, but her focus was on something far more important

Ruby thought about the offer over in her head. It… wasn't a bad deal from where she stood. The chance to help countless Faunus. What Blake and Weiss had been trying to achieve. It was offered to her seemingly freely right here.

Even if he still despised them. Even if he still hated them.

Surely the good he can do will be the first step?

And as for her place? She knew full well where she stood. She wasn't so arrogant anymore as to believe herself powerful. Weiss had proven that when they sparred.

Besides… was he even giving her a choice? Whether she succeeded or not…

"Okay," Ruby said lowly and she instantly disappeared.

If it was just moving him, then she will hit him with as much force as possible right at the beginning. No chance for it to drag on and give him some way of countering.

Her fist clenched like Yang taught her, tight with her thumb outside. Aim with the first two knuckles. Torque the hips and draw strength from the ground.

With a resounding blow, she connected with his abdomen.

Instantly, she felt something was wrong.

He hadn't moved in the slightest! Even with all her speed!

Instead, all of that energy rebounded on her arm and she felt the bones in her fingers, hand, wrist, and arm splinter.

Trying to pull away, she found her fist stuck. The skin on her knuckles pulled with every strain.

Danger!

With a vicious wrench, she ripped her broken limb away, lunging backwards and leaving the torn skin. Her knuckles gleamed bony white as red dripped down her hand. It felt like pulp. Her arm barely held its shape as the muscles lost their framework.

A finger strayed to her cheek, a light cut right below her eye also spilled forth blood.

In that instant while she was stuck, he brought his sword down and were it not for her incredible speed, she would have been decapitated instead of receiving a slight slash.

She grimaced as she felt the bones slowly shift into position… but they were moving far more slowly and painfully than she remembered. Her cut wasn't healing quickly either. The bleeding slowly stopped, but it was still there.

Just what was going on?!

Her instincts screamed at her to get away. Something was wrong! Something was not natural!

But she stood her ground. This kind of light injury was nothing. She'll heal… maybe after a bit longer, but she'll heal. She couldn't just run away when she was offered this chance!

She breathed in deeply and focused her energy to her wounds. Slowly, they knitted back together. Skin grew over flesh and bone until not a single mar remained.

"So you're-!"

For the first time, she saw a change in his expression. Shock? Incredulity?

She didn't know. She didn't care.

He left himself open and she lowered herself.

"I see…" he muttered cryptically. "Surely you've felt it too…our incompatibility, Antithesis."

She didn't know how he stopped her the first time, but that was just a punch. If she rammed into him with all she had…

Her coiled legs snapped and she lunged forward. Her mind sped up to account for her speed, allowing her to make minute adjustments even while running faster than the eye can keep up.

The distance between them stretched into the infinity as her perception accelerated. Her cape fluttered behind her.

Yet she went nowhere fast.

Her body recognized the situation.

Repulsion glyph. Her training with Weiss.

But this was different.

There was no glyph. No, before that… she wasn't being pushed back, she simply couldn't move forward.

Try as she might, her limbs refused to move forward. At least with Weiss, she was able to slowly inch forward, her body was able to claw itself forward.

But here, no matter how hard she struggled, her feet refused to budge.

"Our ideals, our perspective, even our very existence will never be able to accept one another."

With her mind sped up so quickly, his words seemed so very far away.

But while Ruby didn't know what was going on, the wolf within certainly did. The wolf was adaptable and after experiencing something once, it knew how to adjust.

Drawing out Ruby's wasted speed, the wolf poured all of it into her legs, allowing her to take a single step forward.

"Hmm?" the old patriarch raised an eyebrow as Ruby breathed heavily.

Sweat dripped down her brow as she allowed the wolf to act, watching and learning what it was doing.

She offered a silent 'thank you' to the wolf as she would never have been able to get out of it on her own.

"I still remain unmoved," her opponent reminded her. "You will find there are mountains that are simply insurmountable."

Ruby gritted her teeth. So that was why he was so confident in his offer. Ruby had hit him as hard and fast as she could and all she had to show for it was a broken arm.

Even when she tried to rush him, he somehow blocked that.

Against anyone else, the battle would have been over. If the opponent cannot do anything, there was no point in continuing.

She couldn't try that again. Even hitting him from a blind spot could prove disastrous as her hand could attest when it was frozen and she had the sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't matter to him from which direction she came at.

But that was only if _she _had to hit him. That was only if she wanted to_ defeat_ him.

"If I can't move you…" she growled dangerously. "Then I'll just move everything around you!"

Once the wolf showed her how to break free of whatever was binding her, Ruby applied it repeatedly. She still felt the odd sensation of her legs, her arm, her body being frozen over and over again at every instant, but she simply coursed her energy and speed through her systems.

Circling around him repeatedly until only a red blur formed a cyclone, she picked up whatever was in her reach and threw it at him as hard as she could. Small trophies and trinkets were launched like bullets, approaching and then surpassing lethal velocities. Whatever weapon she reached, she threw as well.

She didn't need to kill him or defeat him. All she needed to do was make. Him. Move!

Only after a few seconds, her ammunition ran low as she threw all she could at him.

And yet he still stood, the objects thrown frozen in front of him. His position had not shifted in the slightest even as a giant broadsword threatened to crush his head.

But she was prepared for this.

Everything thrown at him thus far was a mere feint. Distraction.

Her hand clenched into a fist again, she slammed her hand into the ground. All of her energy impacted the wood.

She knew it would break, her arm and the flooring. The sharp cracking of wood and bone echoed in her ears even as she screamed out in pain.

But it would be worth it. She would heal.

As she ran around throwing objects at him, she struck the ground repeatedly. Her nails perforated the hardwood all around him and gouged out huge chunks and gashes.

From the impact, the wood splintered and Ruby watched in fascination as the entire floor beneath him caved. Like a giant sinkhole, the wood warped and splintered, falling to the lower floor as the furniture and chairs were sucked down.

Had this been a hunt, she would have used the fall as a distraction as well to lay the fatal strike. But this wasn't a hunt, and she only need him to shift however slightly. With the ground gone, he had no choice… but.. to… fall...?

Yet she stared in shock as he stood over the hole, his desk balanced on one leg, the other three hovering over the pit.

"Hmph, was that all you were capable of?" he glared at her. His other hand wrapped around the hilt of one of the swords she threw at him.

Ruby gulped. Her instincts were silent, no longer telling her to run.

. uNAtuRaL.

She could feel the force behind him. The disagreeable presence that disgusted her.

The moment she tried to escape was the moment she would be struck down. That was what her instincts told her. Not even her speed will be able to outrun something like that.

But she won't run.

The wolf growled softly and for once she agreed whole-heartedly. They both recognized the danger. To the wolf: itself. To Ruby: everyone else. It all came from the same source: him.

Her eyes slowly narrowed and the slightest hint of gold shone through. Her lips raised and a growl escaped through her sharpened fangs.

A final whisper to Ruby as her mind was drowned in the pitch of the wolf.

The only thing she could do… was face him down.

"Time to learn your place… dog!"

* * *

**Extra:**

"Where is she?" Weiss huffed.

After a long bath, perhaps a bit longer than she intended, though she had wanted to make herself as clean as possible in anticipation of sharing a room with her teammates again... or just one in particular, she returned to find Blake and Yang already back. The three of them waited for Ruby but the minutes dragged on by.

"Maybe she got lost?" Yang joked at how Ruby's sense of direction was utterly horrible anywhere not in a forest.

"I'm a bit worried," Blake muttered. Her concerns that they were Faunus in the heart of the Schnee empire had not diminished. "Yang, hand me your scroll."

"Sure. Why?" Yang asked as she tossed the device over.

Blake started fiddling with it and punched in a code. Yang and Weiss moved closer and watched with interest.

"-you're blind! Weiss is a huntress! And she's a good leader!" Ruby's voice came through Yang's scroll, though a bit muffled.

"Ruby?" Yang and Weiss exclaimed in surprise.

"Penny helped me modify my scroll so it could be accessed remotely," Blake hurriedly explain so that they wouldn't miss what Ruby was saying.

"So that's what you were up to," Yang remembered when Blake spent a few afternoons with Penny. "But when did you give her your scroll?" Yang looked at her confusedly.

"I snuck it into her pockets when she hugged me, now shush!"

"That was the first thing she taught me! It's okay to fail. It's okay not to know everything! What matters is that you do everything you can to change that!"

Weiss blushed as Ruby brought up their first days together. She still remembered being angry at not being made leader and how she looked down on Ruby, an act that she was deeply ashamed of now and more than a little embarrassed.

Despite what Ruby said, Weiss had to admit that Ruby had plenty of good qualities that made her a great leader. Caring and always putting her teammates first. Adaptable and always willing to learn. Admitting her faults and always moving forward.

But just who was she talking to?

"Words."

Weiss felt her blood freeze at the grave voice.

"She's talking to my father," Weiss whispered and shared worried looks with her teammates.

"Why?" wondered Yang. "Did something happen?"

When her father made his ultimatum to withdraw her from school, Weiss felt indignation. How dare he?! She instantly recognized it was a ploy to draw Ruby into a fight, and she prayed with all her heart that Ruby refused. But it all flittered away the moment Ruby said 'No' and explained herself.

Weiss couldn't describe the feelings in her chest when Ruby declared that it was Weiss' own life and that neither of them had the right to challenge it. Ruby had side-stepped the fight, but that was secondary. Her refusal was fueled by her consideration for Weiss… more so than anyone else had ever shown her…

She also couldn't describe her shock and fear the moment her father asked Ruby what Ruby's intentions were towards Weiss. Blake and Yang gave her smirks and she threatened to strangle them in their sleep if they said anything.

"Even if there are others around her. Even if it's selfish… I want to be only one to show her all the happiness in the world!

"She's my reason!"

Ruby declared proudly and Weiss felt as if steam was boiling off her face.

"You are soooo lucky," Yang teased with a grin.

"S-shut up!" Weiss hissed and grabbed a pillow to smack some sense into the blond brawler.

"Weiss," Blake called out softly and seriously. "Remember when you said Ruby was too young and didn't know what love is?"

A slow nod. It was right after that date they all went to the movies together. Weiss still remembered how their fingers entwined and how she explained their friendship was what she cherished most highly.

"Well, she sure is explaining it pretty clearly."

Blake got a face of pillow for that comment.

"You two-! Ugh!" Weiss huffed and turned away from them to hide her pink face.

Despite that, she couldn't help the ecstatic feeling that surged through her.

Of course, everything came crashing down as they heard her father make a new offer.

"Don't take, Ruby. Don't you dare take it!" Weiss screamed at the scroll, to which Blake had to hold her back and explain that it was a one way system.

But accept Ruby did, and Weiss wasted no time picking up Myrtenaster and running towards the door.

"You two say here!" she ordered. "I don't need any more complications!"

Ruby had already gotten herself into a mess and Weiss didn't want anyone else involved.

'_Please stay safe Ruby!' _She prayed as she ran.

A loud crash echoed throughout the house and a small quake nearly knocked her off her feet, but she rolled with the fall and continued sprinting forward.

By the time she reached the central stairs, she saw servants and maids rushing around in a near panic. She didn't have time for them and leapt up, instantiating glyphs along the way as foot holds and to propel her towards the fourth floor.

Without knocking, without waiting, she threw open the doors and shouted, "Father! Ruby! Stop!"

The once pristine and well-kept office was a complete mess. Broken treasures and trinkets everywhere. Weapons no longer in their displays and were impaled to the walls. It was as if a whirlwind picked up every weapon and spun them around to destroy everything. Wide gouges and marks were left everywhere.

In the center of it all, her father stood in thin air, his desk balancing precariously one leg over the gaping chasm.

Stepping forward to confront him, she heard a splash and felt a puddle underfoot.

Bright red draining on the dark red remnants of wood into the room below.

Slowly and fearfully turning around, she saw Ruby slumped against the wall. Head thrown back into a silent scream. Blood spewed forth from her mouth as a sword was lodged in her throat. Numerous blades skewered the tiny frame, now more metal than flesh. Two swords were lodged in her forearms each at opposing angles to prevent them from rotating. One in each palm, piercing and pinning her to the wall.

So many. So many blades stuck out of her at odd angles.

Ruby wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing.

* * *

**So yeah... that happened.  
**

**Again, I beg you to trust me that something will come of this.**

**Writing a character that I've only heard about but never seen is quite hard. Watch as everything is proven wrong when the next season comes out, haha~ I hope his personality, as twisted as it is, was interesting at least to see how it clashed with the girls.**

**As bit of a game, can anyone guess what his semblance is?**


	44. Hopelessness - Helplessness

**...**

* * *

Chapter 43: Hopelessness - Helplessness

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Without even thinking, Myrtenaster was in her hand a a blue glyph flashed. A torrent of ice and cold surged forth, unrestrained and furious.

It wouldn't work. It didn't work.

Like weak waves against the hull of a ship, it crashed in front of him. Icicles sprouted like deadly lances from an invisible wall, turning on her but barricading them from each other.

All the while, he didn't move. Not even a breeze disturbed his hair.

But Weiss didn't care.

All she needed was for him to stay away.

Rushing over to her fallen partner, she nearly slipped on the ruined wood slick with bright red blood.

Rivers ran from every wound and Weiss felt sick just looking at the mangled body. Swords. So many swords protruded from nearly every inch of the once fair flesh.

Weiss hesitated.

She didn't know what to do. First aid? That was never her strong suit and what aid could be given to someone more metal than muscle?

Gulp.

Sweat dripped down her forehead as her fingers twitched forward, desperate for instructions to save her friend while her mind blanked out.

_What should I do?! H-how-?! _

She knew. She knew she had to do something! Every moment she wasted was another moment Ruby was dying!

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"This is Schnee," her father's voice drifted from behind the wall of ice. She vaguely sensed that he was by his impossibly balanced desk and speaking on the phone. "Send up a construction crew. My office requires renovations," his smooth and calm tone spoke.

"Yes, sir," she heard a woman's voice.

"…" he stayed silent for a moment.

"Send up a medical team as well. I can't have her dripping blood all over the workers," he added as a mere afterthought.

The sheets of ice fell into the chasm as if string upholding them were suddenly severed all at once. A resounding crash as everything below was buried in a small avalanche. Only small snowflakes drifted softly between them as Weiss rounded upon him with a glare.

Every danger sensor in her blared. Her partner was hurt. Ruby was hurt! And the one who hurt her was right there!

A part of her raged forth, but the calmer and more fearful side kept her in check.

So she did as she always does under pressure and rationalized.

_First remove the blade in her throat. Careful not to damage her any further or sever her arteries or veins. _

Fingers inched forward in trepidation.

_Wait! What if the blade is stemming her bleeding?!_

Weiss panicked and nearly jerked her arm back. Her eyes wide with fret and worry, her mind frozen at the impasse.

"I would advise leaving her to the professionals," her father spoke as if Ruby was merely a leaking faucet. "Your actions will do more harm than good, as always."

Weiss gritted her teeth so hard she heard the creaking bones in her jaw.

Yet she couldn't find fault with that. She didn't know enough to help Ruby and removing the swords would only serve to exsanguinate her.

Her eyes couldn't help but look back at the one sword lodged in Ruby's throat. Skewered straight through and pinning her entire head to the wall, Weiss could only pray that it missed all major arteries and veins, though the flourish of red that spilled forth made her heart sank.

Even if Ruby wasn't pinned up against the wall, Weiss wasn't sure CPR was viable given all the blades in her chest. Many of them slipped accurately between each rib, and each precisely locked to deal as much internal damage as possible even without movement or disturbance.

What could she do?

As she kept staring at Ruby, despair and helplessness threatened to drown her.

What could she do?!

Not even two minutes passed before the doors opened and a small team headed by a grey-haired doctor rushed in. They took one look at Ruby and a few recoiled in horror. The head doctor walked up with a grim expression and checked her vital signs.

"No good," he shook his head. "She's lost far too much blood for resuscitation."

In the medical field, there were methods to ensure resources, time, and efforts were not wasted on those who could not be saved. Among them signs of irreversible death.

Severe bleeding.

Small, frail body.

At least eighty percent of her total blood volume.

"Her body temperature has also dropped below-"

"N-no," Weiss whispered as cold terror and desperation started to freeze over. "Y-you have to at least try!"

"I'm sorry," he tried to reason with her. "With this much blood-"

"Then give her a full transfusion!" Weiss shrieked.

"What's her blood type then?!" he shouted back. "Even if we knew and had that amount of blood here, she's too far gone!"

Even if things seemed hopeless, weren't doctors supposed to do all that they could no matter how slim the chances?! Weiss felt her bile rise. Was it because Ruby was a Faunus? Was that it?!

"Enough," the cold voice of the patriarch silenced the room.

Seated behind his desk, a pen scrawling across important documents, the old man was not even the least bit interested in the events unfolding before him.

"You will remove her from this room and operate on her to stem the bleeding," he commanded without even bothering to look up. "If she fails to survive, declare her dead, dispose of her, and be done with it."

"S-sir…" the doctor nervously nodded to his assistants who looked green.

They carefully approached Ruby, all the while Weiss bit back her snarls.

She wanted to lash out. Oh how she wanted from the careless tone her father took. As if his work was far more important than saving someone's life. How casually he treated life. How easily he ripped it from others.

But his command moved the doctor to act on Ruby.

Weiss knew all was not lost.

Even with this sickening amount of blood. Even if Ruby's heart and breathing had stopped.

She had seen Ruby recover from injuries that would cripple someone.

Even… even if this was too much for Ruby to heal fully… even if she would be imperfect. Weiss' hand drifted slightly towards her eye. As long as Ruby was alive-!

More than five paramedics worked with the doctor to remove the swords as gently as they could, treating Ruby as if she was still alive, though none of them held much hope. Proper procedures dictated that they try to minimize blood loss, though there was no longer much left to lose.

Wheeling her out on a stretcher, Weiss hurriedly followed them.

Her father called out to her, making her hesitate and bite down hard on her lip to the point she bled.

_NO!_

Her mind screamed at her and she focused on keeping up with the stretcher.

"I need you to tell me about the patient," the doctor spoke gravely as they ran. "Name, where I can find her medical records, everything!"

"Ruby Rose! Beacon!" Weiss shouted and returned her attention to Ruby's blood matted face and hair.

_That's right._ Weiss thought. _Come on Ruby! You've been through worse than this!_

But honestly? She couldn't think of a moment when Ruby was this close to death.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Upon wheeling Ruby into a room, a pair of hands stopped her.

"Wha-?!"

"I'm sorry, Miss," one of the nurses spoke nervously. "Please let the doctors and nurses work." He offered a small smile, "I-it might seem hopeless now but-"

She quickly cut him off with a glare.

She didn't need his false reassurance. Especially not when he didn't even believe it.

Shaking his hand off her shoulder rudely, though she no longer cared, she fished out her scroll, quickly calling Yang.

As her fingers brushed across the smooth surface, a small trickle of red smeared on the device.

_Eh?_

Seeing the blood made her vision swim. Dealing with her father twice in one night. Exhaustion from her earlier work. The rush of emotions Ruby was putting her through.

Her vision shifted as her eyes lost focus. The keys on the scroll pulsed and doubled, tripled in her sight as vertigo claimed her senses and she crashed to the ground.

…

…

Slowly, she awoke.

Her eyes blinked weakly as she tried to remember what happened.

… … RUBY!

She jumped out of bed and rushed down the hall. She didn't care who was in her way and the various servants working had to jump out of the way as she threatened to flatten them, even with her small frame.

Once more, she arrived in front of the doors her partner laid behind.

A long and withering glare at the door guarded by two nurses who flinched when she glanced in their direction.

_They were only doing their jobs,_ her rational mind told her.

_But they were also standing in the way between her and Ruby._

…_Not that you were able to do anything…_

Disgust rose up as her thoughts reminded her.

"Weiss!" Yang's voice cried out and she heard their footsteps rapidly approaching. "What happened?"

"You two…" she murmured. Upon closer inspection, she saw the nurses freeze up and that located right next to their heads were two fist sized indents that cracked the drywall.

"You didn't come back yesterday and we couldn't find you," Blake explained.

Small dark bags under their eyes told her they were up all last night trying to find her and Ruby.

"When we found them standing outside like this, we tried asking them, but didn't receive an answer so Yang tried… err… her persuasion." Blake shot Yang a dirty glance. "Didn't work."

"Weiss…" Yang spoke levelly just above a whisper. "Where. Is. Ruby?"

"S-she's… hurt," Weiss breathed out as Yang grabbed her shoulder.

"Where. Is. Ruby?" Yang repeated.

Her eyes glowed red and her hair gold.

"GAH!" Weiss gasped in pain. Her shoulder groaned as Yang steadily applied more and more pressure. "Y-Yang…!" Tears formed in her eyes as pain lanced up and down her arm.

"Yang." Blake called out and placed her hand on Yang's arm, calming her down.

Weiss rubbed her shoulder gingerly, knowing there would be five fingerprint size bruises later. "When I got there… she was hurt really bad."

"I-" her voice choked up. "T-there was so much blood… I didn't know what to do!"

Seeing the usually proud heiress this distraught, Blake did what came naturally and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh…" she shushed softly. "Calm down Weiss. Just calm down and explain."

Weiss took another moment to steady herself before pushing away. She couldn't afford to be weak. Her two teammates were still in the dark about what transpired and she was the only one capable to explaining.

"I rushed into… _my father's_ office," Weiss hissed out, disdain for even having to mention her relationship. "I heard an explosion and I needed to stop the fighting. Instead, I found Ruby impaled against the wall."

"Impaled?!" Yang and Blake screamed.

"Yes impaled!" Weiss screamed back. "No less than twenty blades, okay?! I freaked out! I hesitated! And then they-!" Weiss jerked her head sharply to indicate the medical team near them, "Were about to abandon her to death before my father stepped in and told them to operate on her!"

"Wait, wait," Blake clutched her head. "…What?"

"Ruby. Fought. My. Father." Weiss hissed out each word venomously. "She. Lost."

Her fists clenched so tightly they shook in worry and fury.

She rounded on the two nurses. "Report."

"Err…" the two shared nervous glances. "P-please understand! T-the doctor did everything he could but-!"

"Is Ruby in there?" Yang asked simply.

"…" Weiss knew what would happen if she answered. And yet she couldn't find herself too opposed. "…Yes."

Two seconds later, splinters were strewn across the hall. The hinges were smoking and mostly melted. A door that was supposed to open inwards towards the room had been forcibly ripped out, demolishing the frame and was used to swat the annoying nurses out of the way.

Yang stepped into the room.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ruby laid in a bed, completely unmoving while a machine hooked up to her recorded her heartbeat.

"Hmm?" the doctor from yesterday looked up at them and was about to shoo them out when he saw the murderous look Yang had.

Wisely he kept his mouth shut.

While Yang and Blake rushed over to the young girl's side, Weiss walked up to the doctor and repeated ghastly, "Report."

He remained silent and just slid her a small folder contain several sheets.

They detailed the events of last night after she fainted from shock and exhaustion. He had done all he could… but it wasn't much.

While not hopeful that Ruby would survive, the medical team did all they could under the pretenses that she could be revived. The doctor was surprised that he was asked to 'treat' a Faunus, under the impression that their kind was hated, but it was the wishes of their employer. Still, he had already set aside his phone to call the mortuary once the operation was 'finished'.

On the way to the room, he had one of the nurses take a blood sample to test for blood type and bring in the transfusion equipment.

However, they were all shocked when they laid her on the bed and inspected her wounds. She still wasn't breathing nor did her heart beat, but from the wounds, she shouldn't have lost that much blood. Were there less or less severe?

Even stranger, with numerous blades having punctured her lungs, they expected the lungs to have collapsed and be drowning in her own blood, but they found only dregs of red. Enough to be a concern, but not so much that they couldn't drain away safely.

They started to try and reconnect some of the larger severed blood vessels, particularly the carotid artery and jugular vein that received a small incision from the blade. Luck? Or skill? The blade avoided severing them completely but just enough to induce massive bleeding. Lack of splitting from the erupting pressure led them to believe that her blood volume at the time of the attack had been drastically low, that she had been bleeding out since before then. Perhaps this was even the final blow.

But they witnessed a miracle that none of them saw coming.

All through the night, they watched in fascination as her other arteries and veins realigned with minimal assistance.

The doctor contacted Beacon's infirmary to ensure the blood types matched and that there wouldn't be other complications.

After the transfusion process began successfully, he began reading through her records and was astounded by what was there.

He began the operation not expecting her to even be alive. A request to do all he could for a corpse, which wasn't much.

And yet… after reading the various scrapes she had gotten in, broken bones, laceration, frostnip, asphyxiation, third degree burns, and so forth, he found himself silently cheering her on to make it through this tribulation, despite her Faunus heritage.

But… the lack of pulse and breathing was still a large issue. They couldn't perform CPR if there wasn't any blood in the system and they were worried about compressions to the chest agitating the wounds.

With her healing this quickly though, he ordered that the moment she received an adequate amount of blood from the transfusion, they would perform CPR to return enough oxygen and blood to her brain.

When that moment came, a nurse shrieked as Ruby's chest rose ever so slightly. One millimeter.

They all held their breath as Ruby took hers.

Weak.

Slow.

Ever so weak.

But constant.

Two fingers on her wrist. Almost missable, but undeniable.

They attached an electrocardiogram monitor to observe the changes.

At first erratic. Spiking as the chambers pumped weakly out of sync with one another. But the differences soon dampened. Almost as if regulated, her heart sped up and slowed at certain intervals until the chambers once again found balance.

After that, it was simply a matter of waiting.

From the unthinkable, she had managed to subvert death. The doctor was not certain if she would have been able to have done so while impaled, but… she had proven them all wrong once… nothing to say she couldn't do so again.

Weiss closed the folder and walked back over to Yang and Blake.

"She looks okay," Yang whispered.

Thankfully, Yang hadn't seen what Weiss had. No doubt had Yang been the one to find Ruby, the entire manor would have been in flames by now. Not from her semblance or incendiary gauntlet rounds, purely by her fury and rage.

Cautiously and surreptitiously holding the folder behind her back, Weiss hesitantly reached out with her free hand and brushed Ruby's bangs softly. Dried blood had hardened but the slight warmth Weiss felt from her forehead was enough to put her heart at ease.

"I-I knew you'd b-be okay," Weiss whispered as her voice hiccuped slightly, tears and relief freely falling from her eyes.

Words spoken now to reaffirm what she had faltered last night.

A small tug from Blake indicated that they should leave so Ruby could rest for now.

This wasn't the first time they had stood beside their fallen leader. After getting shot by Torchwick, Ruby had spent an entire week in a coma.

Of course, that had been due to complications slowing her healing. As of now, they all had high hopes Ruby will awaken soon.

Weiss had spent that entire week beside Ruby, though denying it whenever anyone asked.

No doubt she would do the same now.

As the two nurses crawled out from the wreckage of the door, Weiss stood before them, glaring down.

"I want this door fixed within the hour," Weiss commanded. "Get reinforced steel bars on every window in that room. I want guards stationed out this door and around the perimeter. No one gets in, no one goes out. Got it?!"

"B-but we're just nurses, not-"

"Get. It. Done." Weiss' tone challenged them to defy her.

Weiss turned on her heel and stalked back to her room, Yang and Blake following closely in tow.

"What's with all the security?" Yang asked. "You don't think your dad will…"

Weiss glared out of the corner of her eye. "He's one reason…"

"Speaking of which," Yang declared as she pounded her fist. "Where is he?! I'm going to pound his face in!"

"Stop." Weiss' voice turned low and threatening.

"Wha-?"

"You have nothing to gain from that," Weiss huffed.

"Sorry Weiss, I'm with Yang on this," Blake muttered. Though her facade was far calmer, Weiss could feel the tranquil fury beneath the surface. Coursing wrath beneath a still surface. "Someone needs to teach him a lesson!"

"Yeah!" Yang exclaimed as Blake supported her.

Of course Blake would. Not just as a leader and teammate, Ruby was a sister to her as well. A fact Blake carried proudly not because they were Faunus, but because of the sacred and precious trust and bond they placed in each other.

"You two…" Weiss began, her teeth clenching together. "Are compete idiots."

Heat radiated from Yang. "What?! He hurt Ruby!" Her glower intensified as her face distorted in anger. "Worse than we've seen, and I _know_ you're hiding the extent."

"Because I knew this was how you'd act!" Weiss cried exasperatedly.

"I don't care if he's your father-!"

"YANG XIAO LONG!"

Weiss rounded upon them, her expression murderous. Blue eyes froze blood and thought with a single glance, her indignation knew no bounds.

"Do not think for even a fraction of a second that I want to do any less than eviscerate that excuse of a man- no, that monster in human skin! Do not think that _you_ are the only one who's angry and frustrated right now! And do not think that your righteous fury can do anything!

"Did you believe Ruby just stood there and let him attack? You didn't have to see her skewered by no less than twenty blades and bleed half a lake while all you could do is helplessly stare and pray and hold back every fiber of your being from running him through because he just near killed your leader, one of the fastest if not _the_ fastest person you know, in the span of a few minutes if not seconds!

"So stop entertaining inane, idiotic, and utterly imbecilic ideas that you can even match him!"

Weiss breathe haggardly from her tirade.

"Ruby's already hurt…" she gritted and forced herself to look at them in the eyes. "I don't want _you_ getting hurt as well."

"…Weiss…" Yang whispered softly and reached out a hand.

Weiss quickly turned away, having said her piece and needing a moment to recompose herself. Her normally cool aloofness completely shattered by the harrowing events and loneliness of the past weeks. "We can't…" Weiss gulped, swallowing another burst of emotions. "We can't fight him head on like that. We'd just end up like Ruby."

Yang grimaced and thrusted her hand to the side, blowing out another portion of the wall from all the pent up energy and frustration.

"What can we do then?!" Yang desperately exclaimed.

"…" Weiss remained silent for a moment. "We do… what Ruby would have wanted done."

"What Ruby…?"

"She wanted to help the Faunus workers… that's why she's in this mess in the first place," Weiss sniffed. "Did you record what you heard last night?"

"Yes," Blake answered. Everything up until the point where they heard a resounding explosion that broke up the connection was recorded and stored safely away along with a backup.

"You have a plan?" Blake quirked an eyebrow, not knowing what Weiss was thinking.

"No," Weiss said simply. "I have a bluff… Using what Ruby gave us."

Blake and Yang simply looked at each other confusedly.

"Err… how sure are you it'll work?" Yang asked worriedly. Bluffs were never guaranteed and against someone like Weiss' father…

"We can't match him in physical fight, so we'll have to bet getting even a small semblance of victory through words," Weiss explained. "Not as if that's easy either, but if anything goes wrong… at least we won't be hospitalized."

Ruby's miraculous healing aside, if any of them received those kinds of injuries, it was unlikely they would be alive. Weiss shuddered at the morbid thought that her father was more than capable and willing of demonstrating just how true that statement was.

"So you're going to use what Ruby was wagering… ah!" Blake's eyes went wide as she realized where Weiss was trying to attack.

Embittered that they cannot feasibly inflict physical pain on him, Blake understood then. Weiss will attack not his pain but his pride. Perhaps for them it would be a hollow victory at the cost of their leader, but when Ruby awakens, to hear that her injuries were not for naught would surely make her happy. To hear that countless Faunus were treated better because of her would balm those wounds better than any retribution they could inflict upon him.

And maybe that was the real victory.

"You really think it'll work?" Blake questioned.

"I'm trying to think of his counter-arguments," Weiss sighed. "I can't think of any that he could possible say… and we do have a trump card if you want to call it that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Yang asked, feeling left out of the loop.

"Weiss is going to try and force him to go through with his part of the wager," Blake explained and Weiss curtly nodded. "Think about what he said. What were his conditions?"

"For Ruby to… move him?"

"Exactly," Blake smirked. "We'll beat him at his own game." She offered a wry smile towards Weiss, "Though I have to say, you were eerily similar to your dad just then."

"Ugh… don't remind me," Weiss groaned. "Where did you think I learned rhetoric from?"

Although she hated it, she had to admit there was a certain rush of superiority from pointing out condescendingly an opposition's ignorance. Questions that forced them to pause and think while points were hammered unrelentingly. A straightforward assault that left no room for counter-arguments as they are simply not given enough time.

And yet it works.

The arguments do not even have to be correct, but their audacity and difficulty in counters tend to end an argument immediately. She absolutely hated it, that something wrong could still be passed off as right.

"Is your dad always this extreme?" Yang complained. She didn't want to have to deal with talking to him, preferring to just fight it out. She knew there were times when words were better than fists, but all of her emotions were running rampant with no release. She could understand Weiss' logic, though a part of her still wanted physical vindication for Ruby.

"…" Blake thought for a moment. "Twelve snipers, two car bombings, and countless other attempts."

When the two looked at her, Blake bowed her head in apology. "The White Fang has tried to… remove him from the picture in the past. Needless to say, they all failed."

Weiss nodded. "A high caliber sniper round to the right temple. Everyone ducked and when the dust cleared, they found an impacted bullet. Completely crumpled from its own force."

"Walking through explosions and heavy machine gun fire without even a falter," Blake continued. "I had only heard stories from the older members but…"

"Now do you get understand why we absolutely can't fight him?" Weiss looked to Yang. _Why I couldn't... why I shouldn't have ever let Ruby out of my sight!_

"Yeah, yeah," Yang grumbled. Just because they had good reasons didn't mean she had to be happy about it. "He's a monster…"

"The only time I think he let his guard down…" Weiss reminisced slightly. "…was with my mother…"

"You give your mother far too much credit," a cold voice chilled their spines. Walking up calmly, the air around them distorted and thickened. "My guard is always up."

"Just who we wanted to see," Yang snarled and cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"More talkative are you, Yang Xiao Long?"

Perhaps it was because the moment she saw him, her anger flared and it was only through impressive self-control that Ember Celica was not already planted in his jaw. At the same time, the pressure she felt attempting to crush her was nothing compared to the explosive force within that told her to rampage at the one who had hurt her sister.

Weiss heard the tell-tale sound of Ember Celica sliding into place, unlocking to their battle gauntlets. Even Blake had moved Gambol Shroud into her off hand, her main firmly grasped around the hilt.

"Father," Weiss stated simply, hoping that her friends understood her tone to stand down. She tried to put his earlier words out of her mind and focus on their current objective. "We wish to discuss the terms of what happened last night."

"…" He remained perfectly silent, a sign of allowing her to speak.

"Last night, Ruby engaged you in… an exchange under the conditions that if she made you move even one micrometer, you will improve the working conditions and life of the Faunus."

"I did not expect her to be able to talk so soon after her vocal cords were slit," he spoke offhandedly, ignoring the rounds loaded into Ember Celica's firing chambers. "Or, were you observing remotely?"

His eyes told them he knew. His first statement was purely to provoke them.

Weiss won't bite.

She won't reveal her hand fully yet, but she needed to show that they had evidence so that he couldn't pass it off as hearsay.

"Blake," she called out. "Explain what you heard last night."

"…" Blake kept a cautious eye on the man in front of her, unable to read what might be filtering through his mind. "After Ruby confirmed the terms, she rushed forward to move you."

"Rather unsportsmanlike, a preemptive strike," he spoke easily.

"You offered the agreement without setting a start time," Weiss pointed out. "The terms were in effect the moment Ruby agreed. She didn't have to wait."

Blue eyes flashed, both Weiss' and her father's.

She could feel the sweat running down the nape of her neck. She couldn't afford to let him gain control of the conversation and steer it into more favorable waters. Everything he says will have to be shot down immediately.

"…Very well," he acquiesced. "Continue."

"Immediately after, Ruby moved back and you attempted to slash her with a sword."

Blake had heard a small sound in the background of air distorted. It was similar to something small and thin moving very fast through the air. Given his preference for weapons, she took a stab and guessed it was a sword to avoid implicating that they had only audio clues.

That would also explain the quick taps they heard of her retreating footsteps.

"And so you violated your terms!" Weiss indicted. "The only condition was to move you one micrometer, without any specifications of direction or if it applied to your whole body."

"…"

"Do you deny it?" Weiss pressed.

"…no…" was his slow answer and Weiss breathed out a sigh of relief.

"And?" his question gave her pause.

"W-what do you mean 'And'?" Weiss' mind rushed around again, unable to comprehend where he was going with this.

After pointing out that he broke the rules and having him admit it, that was supposed to be it! She had prepared for numerous counter-arguments such as the implied rule that his whole body had to move, that his arm was only a part of himself the same way one would not consider a single strand of hair a full person, or even the semantic argument that he chose to move and that Ruby had done nothing to force him to move.

But he admitted his loss, and yet he hadn't given up the argument.

"Suppose you are correct: I lost," he stated levelly. "Now enforce my penalty."

"!"

Weiss could only stare at him in shock.

Truly, they were naive. They had expected him to keep his word… because that's what they would have done.

Weiss heard the blood pounding in her ears. This was what she hated about his style of argumentation. Even when wrong, even when admitting his loss, he still won.

Weiss bit her lip. It was a long shot, but she still had one last bluff to force him.

"You've spoken your piece," he interrupted right as she opened her mouth. His eyes gazed coldly. "Now it's my turn."

"You have your evidence, and if you are intelligent, will have it recorded and backed up. Based on the evidence, you have pieced together what happened last night and allowed me to confirmed the events to the point where your argument shows my complete loss."

Weiss felt fear as he continued.

"Should I fail to uphold my end, you plan on utilizing the backup to expose me to negative campaigning, resulting in what would be a long and arduous legal labyrinth as I try to justify placing Ruby Rose in mortal danger."

He casually exposed her final bluff.

It still stood that he gravely injured her with more than excessive force. Weiss couldn't possibly think of how he could spin that into his favor. No matter the court, if they were Faunus or human, even they would have to see the gravity of what he did.

"However, Ruby Rose attacked me unprovoked and I merely responded in self-defense."

An outrageous claim.

So outrageous, Yang burst out in rage.

"YOU CALL THAT SELF-DEFENSE?!" she roared and her arm pulled back.

Click.

The round was primed and the hammer cocked.

Fire and blood surged in her arm.

And she couldn't move a muscle.

Literally.

Not just her arm, her breathing was stopped.

Eyes wide and panicking, she felt her mind slowing from the lack of air. Weiss and Blake stood stock still, also unable to move.

"Your argument supports this," he calmly spoke. "As you said, the match was over the moment I moved my arm." His eyes glinted sharply. "Thus every action afterwards falls under an unprovoked attack as she attempted everything from throwing my own weapons at me to collapsing my floor."

"But… you… never… told… her…-!" Yang gritted out with her last breaths, forcing her way through the ungodly pressure as she felt a vice grip over her entire body.

"Is it my fault that she did not realize the end of the match? For the same argument you made that I lost in that moment, you must also accept this outcome."

Wordless. Useless.

Weiss' mouth could only open and close slightly at what was revealed before her.

So that was what he meant.

_Regardless of whether you succeed or not._

Her mind reeled. Was this all planned out? Did he really think this far ahead? That after everything had happened, they would have challenged him and so he acted in such as way as to avoid all implications?

"Is that all?" his tone had a hint of disappointment, as if he expected more. "You lack the information to corner me. You lack the foresight to outmaneuver me. You lack the power to enforce me."

Weiss wanted to stop him. Wanted to say something back that could salvage their argument.

But she couldn't think of anything from the counter her returned.

Even if they were to make this public, what he said still made sense. Logic. Timing. If they implicated him on charges of excessive use of force in self-defense, would that even be feasible? With Ruby as a Faunus and the technicality of the match having already ended, they could just as well find her guilty of an unprovoked attack. Even more so considering her recent history….

He stepped pass them, releasing his stranglehold on Yang and causing her to crumple to the ground. Conscious, but just barely.

"I will not help them," he stated clearly. "I have yet to be moved."

Blake coughed but immediately rushed to her side to help her partner breathe.

Weiss could only stand like a statue. Her eyes paralyzed and unseeing.

As he receded, "You have played chess, Weiss. The victor is not one who knows five moves ahead of his opponent. I only need know my next move. The correct move."

* * *

**Extra:**

Retreat.

After that, they retreated to her room. It was all they could do, shambling down the hall like broken dolls.

The side effects of whatever he did wore off soon enough, but that didn't stop the hollow feeling inside of how they had completely and utterly failed.

In fighting and in words. How could they possibly hope to face that monstrosity?

The two bumblebees were collapsed on her bed. They held out better than the first meeting, but any time spent in his presence was exhausting, even for her.

Weiss shook her head ruefully and settled on the large bed as well, welcoming the darkness that greeted her eyes.

…

…

Yang and Blake were near her, yet she still felt cold.

By the time she opened her eyes again, she found silvery moonlight streaming in through her windows.

They had slept the entire day away, and Weiss couldn't find any fault with that. After having to see Ruby so quiet and dead to the world, they had to deal with her father.

She still felt some of the fatigue.

Looking over at the two still on her bed, she understood why she was cold.

Aside from Yang hogging all the blankets, the two comfortably curled up against each other, taking refuge in the others' warmth.

She crossed her arms and shivered slightly. The scene reminded her of her missing partner, her missing friend… her missing Ruby…

The darkened skies reminded her it was just about time… and she quickly but quietly made her way down to where Ruby slept.

The door was repaired and two men in suits stood outside, as per her orders earlier. They nodded when she approached and asked to enter.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

A dull flatline.

"Why am I not surprised?" Weiss muttered, partially darkly, mostly exasperatedly, and a bit in relief.

The curtains rustled gently in the midnight air at an open window.

She approached and saw a short trail of blood from the bed ending halfway towards the sill. The reinforced steel bars she ordered laid uselessly on the ground, teeth marks clearly visible on the torn ends.

Ruby was gone.

* * *

**Am I safe? I hope I'm safe.  
**

**Wow! I got to speak to an amazing amount of readers this week and your thoughts and observations are just wonderful! The conversations I had were super fun and I hope to have more with you all in the future.**

**Some of you came really close to guessing his semblance and I think one or two outright got it! Congrats and hopefully we'll see or get explicit details of it later on.**

**Ah~ Papa Schnee... even his logic is ice cold and harsh. But at least Ruby is... okay? Weiss is starting to predict how Ruby behaves though.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to the next!**


	45. I'm Okay - Eros

**A special chapter for a special day.**

* * *

Chapter 44: I'm Okay - Eros

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Incessant.

She knew that sound.

It rattled around in her head like an annoying bee, disturbing her slumber as her body dutifully repaired itself from whatever injuries she sustained.

Without hesitation, her eyes snapped open, her ears perked and alert for any sign of movement.

Wires were stuck to her so she pulled them off.

Legs swung over the bed and felt the cold floor beneath.

One step.

Two step.

Her arm felt a small tug and upon looking down, she found two thin tubes embedded into her skin.

A disdainful glance.

In one quick motion, she tore them out. A piece of skin and flesh was gouged, but it would heal within seconds.

Step.

Drip.

Step.

Drip.

Step.

Step.

Her body was drawn towards the window. The slight silvery blue light peeking from behind the curtains called to her.

Mesmerizing.

Blocked.

The bars blocked her.

Caging.

Useless.

Her claws couldn't get through them though. She could tell. All she would get was a broken hand.

For all the pain and destruction her claws have wrought, they were far from her most devastating attack.

Tilted head.

Difficult. Angle.

Jaws open.

…

…

CRUNCH!

Her molars impacted from both sides. The reinforced metal crumpled like aluminium.

Repeat.

Twice per bar. Two bars.

A hole large enough for her.

She spat out the metal. It tasted like a hint of blood.

Stepping onto the sill, she gazed out.

The wide lawn. The black fence. The open sky. The beautiful moon.

Empty… no not quite empty. Stealthy. More than two dozen kept a silent vigil of the perimeter. They kept within sight of each other, they left no corner unwatched. Each of them so alert they would have noticed a mouse scurrying in the grass.

And yet not one noticed her.

Her feet padded softly but quickly on the dewy grass. She kept low and to the shadows. The air stayed still even as she rushed by.

But she wasn't hiding from them. She had no need.

They were nothing to her.

This was merely how she lived all her life.

…

…

How long had she walked? How long had she ran?

Ruby didn't know.

Her mind was cloudy.

She felt moving… movement.

Was it the wolf?

Something… something… metallic? … Blood?

Ah…

She lost a lot of it…

Gleaming silver flashed across her eyes.

Her body had tried to move. It knew danger was coming.

She wasn't fast enough… but the wolf was.

She poured everything she had and barely escaped as one blade nicked her neck.

What…. what happened next?

Ruby frowned. She couldn't remember.

A burst of speed here. A pulse of light there.

And swords…. so many swords.

She remembered pain. She remembered the impossible and agonizing pain as her body was mercilessly pierced over and over.

And then… nothing…

…

She ran unbound. Once more amongst the trees. Once more amongst the dark.

Only the thin fabric of the loose light-blue gown separated her from the world.

She didn't even have her beloved red cloak.

But she didn't care. Sentimentality… that was for… her other…

All she cared was to run.

Faster. Faster!

A part of her was running away. She knew that. A part of her feared the monster that lurked within that manor.

More so than any Grimm she faced. More so than any terror that quivered her heart.

She was… too slow…

_Leave everything behind._

Run. RUN!

_Become the fastest in the world._

She was too slow. And she paid the price.

Her body was wrecked and mangled. A lesson in pain that she would never forget.

…

Growls.

Lowly growls filled the air around her.

Warnings.

She and Ruby recognized them.

Surrounded. As if drawn to her, what seemed to be nearly every Grimm in the area had swarmed and congregated around her.

Neither cared.

As if simply walking by them, her trailing claws tore asunder their fragile bodies. Wolf after Beowolf fell to her feet. Those who challenged her. those whose impetus bought them an early grave.

Neither cared.

Those soulless beasts were merely one in a million. A horde of darkness.

Those intelligent enough knew to keep their distance. She wanted nothing to do with them. Not on this night…

.

What was she fighting? The Grimm?

No.

What was she fighting for?

The thoughts echoed around in her empty mind.

_What can those tiny hands of yours protect?_

Reflexively, her hands clenched. Her nails dug into her skin until she bled.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

She couldn't protect anything.

Least of all herself.

Wasn't that why she ran away with her tail between her legs?

Wasn't that why she was here now?

Anger and disgust at herself simmered and slowly evaporated the fog that clouded her mind.

Not yourself. Not anyone.

Her teeth gritted and her eyes flashed angrily.

Why? Why?!

Taking off like a shot, she didn't care where to. She simply ran.

She had to get away. Away from-

CRASH!

Her body smashed into something hard and rebounded, bouncing and skidding to the ground.

Chafed and bleeding skin.

Shaking her head to clear it, she saw a flushed cliffside. The rocky surface was nearly vertical, only millimeter edges climbed up further than she could see. Impossible to climb, even with specialized equipment. No holds, no seam for a piton, nothing.

A cliff in the middle of the forest… no, mountain in the middle of the forest. Or perhaps she was already on part of the mountain.

As she turned to walk away and back into the welcoming forest canopy of shadows and beasts, a voice echoed in her mind again.

…_there are mountains that are simply insurmountable…_

She didn't understand it. Neither she nor her other. It was stupid. It was irrational.

And before another thought formed, both found their claws digging into the solid cliff face.

Hard and cold. The mountain or her heart and eyes?

She didn't understand it.

Why were those words so inciting?

One hand. One foot. Other hand. Other foot.

Almost systematically, her body moved to climb the sheer surface in front of her. Before her fingers even placed any weight, her eyes were already looking for the next hold no matter how impossibly thin.

More than once, her feet could not find purchase and she lost several dozen meters of progress. Sliding down the thinly jagged face ripped her hands and feet to ribbons.

But she didn't care.

The blood dried quickly and she began again.

Slowly. Ten meters. Twenty meters. Two hundred meters.

The slow trek up the mountain.

Fed up for the umpteenth time as she slid, a frustrated growl escaped her lips and her arm drew back further than safe. Before her body fell to an untimely death, she swung back and blew off a small chunk of the rock along with her nails and fingers.

Anger. Bile. Blood.

Her ruined fingers were engulfed by fire and pain. She used them to grip onto the newly carved hold and drew back her other arm.

Ascending through pain and suffering. The air became colder and the winds more violent. Gusts tore at her and threatened to throw her back down to the ground where she belonged.

She resisted and her claws dug ever deeper.

Small flakes of white eventually descended on her head. They stung her battered hands and feet. Like needles slicing through each nerve at first, the pain eventually receded into a dull throb as her nerves numbed.

Why did she continue? Why did she risk falling and getting maimed?

She didn't know… and maybe… maybe that was why she was climbing…?

Perhaps… perhaps she hoped that there would be an answer at the top of the insurmountable mountain.

All through the night, small explosions riveted the mountainside. Far too far to be heard by anyone, the beasts and birds of the forest shook in fear at the creature scaling the cliff.

.

At long last, her red hands gripped the slippery white surface and hoisted her body up.

With a groan, she rolled over onto her back and stared up blankly at the grey clouds overhead. Her hands buried in the cold blanket of white all around her.

She still couldn't feel them and knew they were still bleeding, though not as much as they were before anymore.

Small flakes continued to drift down, landing on her face and keeping her from falling unconscious. The cold seeped into her bones as the thinner air made her lungs burn for oxygen.

She felt woozy, but her blood kept pumping ever faster.

How long did she climb?

She didn't know. She couldn't tell.

She left at night. Was it day already?

The dense clouds around her shielded the sky from her. Perhaps? There was enough light to see around, though…

She stood up and looked around.

She was here. She was at the top…

The insurmountable mountain.

What awaited her?

…

…

…absolutely nothing…

"RRRAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!"

Her anguished cries pierced through the empty air.

Tears formed but were burned away by an unquenchable anger. Her eyes blinded to the world around her.

Nothing. NOTHING!

Moving without conscious, moving without thought, her body thrashed around and threw up snow and ice everywhere.

Was this what he meant?!

_Insurmountable._

And the emptiness of finally surpassing it?!

Why? wHy?!

Ruby couldn't understand it! She couldn't accept it!

So engrossed in her own torments, she never realized as her foot slipped.

Eyes wide, she felt the brief sensation of weightlessness.

A rush of air. A sickening crunch!

Darkness.

.

.

.

Blearily, red tinted eyes meekly opened.

An outcropping several hundred feet down. She must have fell from a different side.

Her entire body was numbed. Her brain rattled and she wasn't even sure if her limbs weren't paste yet. Her organs certainly felt like it.

A peculiar shape mere millimeters from her face, half buried in the white snow and blended in perfectly.

_Ah…._

Her fingers tried to reach out towards it.

Her mind realized just before it shut down.

…_that's… right…_

* * *

Weiss huffed exasperatedly.

Her entire day was completely to her dissatisfaction. Was the universe trying too hard to make her miserable?

Finding Ruby missing was the turning point. She had already anticipated her partner's disappearance. Ruby always did like to escape in the middle of the night when no one was watching to contemplate and calm herself.

After what happened, Weiss couldn't blame her in the slightest.

A shiver ran down her spine as she wished she could run as fast. What she wouldn't give to… just escape it all…

Still, her measures were all in vain. The bars on the windows were bitten off and none of the guards noticed anything. The best she got was a security camera recording of a small blur that might very well have been a slightly strong breeze.

At least she tried.

And at least she was taking it far better than Yang who decided to rampage around upon finding that Ruby was gone.

"This isn't the first time!" Weiss had shouted. "Ruby always runs off at a time like this!"

"Don't try blaming her!"

"I'm not blaming anyone!"

Their shouting match lasted nearly an hour with neither sides really blaming the other, but everyone's nerves were frazzled and tension mounted.

Weiss bit her lip. Her father's influence already had them at each other's throats and she couldn't even be sure if he planned this. To cause a rift between the team? To what end?

"Well, we're not going to stick around and find out…" she muttered darkly. "You two! Prepare your things! The moment Ruby returns we're on the first flight out of here!"

"… To where?" Yang asked slowly.

"Anywhere! Your place. Beacon. Anywhere would be better than here!" her tone filled with desperation and command.

"I don't like it…" Yang grumbled. "Feels like we're running away…"

"Because we are," Weiss admitted through gritted teeth. "You saw what he can do. We can't win against him like this."

Fighting him physically was out of the question. And he turned their own logic upon them. Had they pursued that tactic, Weiss wouldn't have put it pass him to hire an entire legal team all for the sake of showing them an absolute and crushing defeat.

"I haven't given up just yet!" Weiss quickly cut off Yang before she could speak. "One day. One day I'll- … no, we'll be ready. Until then, there's more important things to keep safe…"

_Like you guys…_

Yang seemed to have understood. Even without saying anything, she could see how much the white heiress valued those close to her. A far cry from Yang's first impression of her during the initiation.

"Gah!" Yang scratched her head as she went over to her suitcase to pack. Giving up after only one try didn't sit well with her, but even she had to admit the power the Schnee patriarch held.

She didn't want to fight him. Every cell in her body screamed that and she was more than willing to oblige. To defeat her without ever coming into contact with her once… her semblance was useless against something like that.

And even if she could move… her thoughts trailed to Ruby…

"We still need to find Ruby!" Yang remembered after getting side-tracked by Weiss.

Her hands stopped in their check, clothes and other supplies haphazardly strewn aside.

"AHA!" she shouted and fished out a small thin canister.

"Is that what I think it is?" Weiss asked, a bit shocked from Yang's shout and even more about what she held. Weiss had seen that shape before.

Blake was immediately on edge.

Twist. Pop!

"ARF!"

The little black and white dog unrolled like a poster the moment Yang freed him.

"Zwei?!" Weiss looked incredulously at the happy canine in front of her. With all that had happened she forgot to even notice he wasn't there. So did Yang apparently.

"Hey boy!" Yang affectionately rubbed his head. "Sorry I forgot you in there."

"You are a horrible owner!" Weiss screeched, rushing over to hug the dog and make sure he was okay.

"He's fine," Yang rolled her eyes. "Besides," her voice turned serious and she looked at him levelly. "Zwei, I need you to help us find Ruby."

Hearing her name, Zwei squirmed until Weiss was forced to drop him. Paws lightly touching the ground, he took off into the hallway with Yang hot on his heels.

Blake quietly closed her book and stretched.

"You too?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"I know you trust Ruby to return when she's ready and I do too," Blake smiled softly. "But my partner and her dog are going to run ragged on a futile search so they'll need someone to haul them back."

"Such troublesome partners we have," Weiss sighed with an easy smile.

Ruby won't be found if she didn't want to be. Yang didn't know the word 'futile'.

Blake heard a loud bark from out the window and looked down to see Zwei having jumped from another window down the hall. Yang landed a scant second after him and they took off towards the edge of the estate.

"I'll see you later," Blake waved and jumped out the window herself.

"Honestly," Weiss huffed. "Do any of them know what doors are for?"

Left alone with her thoughts, Weiss looked back on the craziness that had followed her. Her thoughts would trail for the entire day. Worries, concerns, and memories floated up like bubbles.

One year ago, she was in this exact room, alone as she was now, and felt at ease if a bit cold for a summer's day.

Now? Now she felt alone and ill. The silence that she once took for granted seemed like an imposing pressure not too far from her father.

The affections and rapport she had built up with her friends melted away the facade she had worn for so long.

Yang and Blake had shown her what trust and friendship meant. Even if they had their differences. Even if they clashed and fought, tore at each other with weapons and words. Blake in particular for being a Faunus and standing in direct opposition to her family; Yang in particular for simply being on the opposite end of the spectrum to Weiss.

In the end, they still held to their bonds, willing to give a little, admit their own faults, and come out as better people than before.

And Ruby…

Weiss couldn't help the palpitations of her heart.

She was at the center of it all.

Weiss' partner.

Not the partner she had hoped or wanted.

Now the partner could never bear to lose.

Weiss'… friend…

The word felt almost bittersweet. Certainly she was a friend, and yet…

"A word of advice."

Her father's voice echoed in her head. His words always did that. They lingered within and darkened one's thoughts.

"Avoid a dalliance with that child."

She bit her lip.

A dalliance?

Her indignity skyrocketed.

"She is… dangerous on a completely different level…"

For her father to call Ruby dangerous…

"…she's self-destructive…"

Those words. Those were the words he left her as Ruby was wheeled out on a stretcher, barely clinging to her last thread of life.

To call Ruby dangerous, and especially in that state…

She ignored him and had tried to focus on other matters. Ruby's subsequent operation and then their unexpected confrontation with her father. She didn't have time to think about his words.

But even now, she denied them!

How dare he?!

He was the most dangerous one here!

Ruby. Ruby wouldn't hurt anyone!

She was the kindest, most pure-hearted and gentle soul Weiss had ever seen. How many times had Ruby turned aside cruelty and violence with kindness and peace?

_How many times have Ruby lashed out and attacked?_

But all of those times were in self-defense, either of herself or someone she cared about!

_She is not the innocent girl everyone believes…_

Shut up!

Weiss cradled her head in her hands, her voice reverberating in her mind as she clashed with herself.

No! She knew that! Ruby is kind. And Ruby can be violent. She. Is. Still. Ruby!

Weiss took a shuddering breath and looked out to see the sky had already darkened. The moon's silvery blue light was hidden behind clouds, but there was just enough to see the vague forms. Her thoughts had felt like minutes but had ran the length of hours on end.

Stretching and stepping into the hallway, she passed by Blake and Yang en route to the room she just left, her bedroom.

After everything, it seemed that her room became the default room they would share.

Yang, Blake, and Zwei staggered a little in their gait, no doubt tired from running around all day. It seemed they just came from a bath and were looking forward to a good night's rest.

No little red in tow though…

"You okay, Weiss?" Yang asked with a yawn. "We came back earlier and had dinner and a shower, but when they sent someone up, you didn't say anything so we thought you were asleep."

"No, I was just thinking," Weiss sighed. "I am feeling a bit peckish right now, so I'll get something to eat." She had spent the entire day in her room lost in thought and her body hadn't forgotten its need for nourishment.

"'Kay," Yang waved her off and their little group trudged off to bed.

A fruitless search, as Weiss and Blake knew it would turn out.

Weiss began her slow trek to the dining room when she remembered that when she told Yang and Blake to pack, Ruby's things were most likely where they had left it. While the servants had moved Yang and Blake's luggage to Weiss' room when they realized the two were staying with her, Ruby's remained untouched.

Weiss shook her head and headed towards their guest room to pick it up and bring it back once she was finished with dinner. Knowing Ruby, there would only be a small backpack with the bare essentials that the young wolf owned.

As her hand turned the knob and she stepped over the threshold into the dark room-

"Ah…"

A small gasp.

A small figure with gleaming silver eyes.

Ruby was hunched over her bag, digging something out if the discarded clothes around her were any indication. At least she took the time to don her usual clothes and hood.

Her ears folded back as if Weiss had caught her with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Ruby…" Weiss whispered.

Nod.

Slowly.

Weiss crossed the distance between them, the moon peering from behind the clouds at their unexpected meeting and bathing ethereal light into the room.

"H-hi…" Ruby started slowly. Her eyes averted Weiss', not knowing quite how to face her.

"You…" Weiss immediately scanned her for any wounds. Even with how fast Ruby healed, Weiss wouldn't put it past her to get into some unsavory scrape or danger after immediately running out from the borders of life and death.

Clean. A lingering scent of blood, but even that was slight. Not a single wound could be found on her body. An impossibility that Weiss was starting to become accustomed to.

"You…" Weiss began again.

"?" Ruby tilted her head and leaned closer to hear.

"YOU IDIOT!" Weiss screeched!

Ruby immediately tried to back-pedal and cover her ears with her hands, but Weiss' own shot out and firmly grasped her wrists, denying all struggling.

Weiss pulled her close until they were face to face and Ruby could only gulp nervously at the fierce expression that crossed her partner's delicate face.

"Have you any idea how worried I was?! Just running off after something like that! And Yang and Blake! They were worried too!"

"I-I'm sorry," Ruby apologized. She managed a small grin. "B-but I'm okay! See?"

If anything Weiss' grip became harder and Ruby winced at the pain that lanced up her arm.

"I'm not!" Weiss declared heatedly. "Do you ever even think about me?!"

_All the time._ The words froze on Ruby's lips.

"Do you ever think about how I feel when I have to see you lying there in a pool of your own blood?! Or how about the countless times you land in a bed completely dead to the world and I don't know if you'll ever even wake up?!"

"Just because '_you're okay'_ doesn't make it easy for everyone else!" Weiss snarled, her voice cracking. "Just because you can heal -hic- doesn't mean it doesn't hurt whenever I see you injured!"

"And just because.. because…. be-cause…" her voice gave out and she was reduced to half-breaths and weak cries.

Ruby shook her arms free and thew them around Weiss, pulling into a hug. "I'm sorry Weiss! I really am!" her voice desperate and pleading.

"S-shut up you dolt!" Weiss couldn't stop the tears anymore. "I-I I'm supposed to be angry with you!"

Ruby didn't say anything and tightened her hug.

Weiss had a point. Ruby healed. Ruby knew that better than anyone. Wounds that she had seen students take weeks to recover from only took her a few days if not hours. But…

What about the wounds left on her friends? To see her lying there. Helpless to help.

Surely they must have been hurting too…

"….I'm sorry…" she whispered at the realization. "…I'm so sorry…" And her tears fell as well.

They stayed there a while, simply letting the other cry.

Weiss didn't even know if she was crying out of anger or relief. Probably both.

She hadn't expected, or wanted, to say this to Ruby as her first words after waking up. But seeing Ruby act so happy and carefree destroyed whatever reason was holding back her thoughts and emotions.

Ah… this… self-destructive…

Weiss' eyes went wide as she pushed herself away and noticed the slightly hurt and longing look. But Weiss looked past Ruby and saw her numerous memories of her leader.

So that was what he meant.

Ruby was dangerous because she was self-destructive. How many times had Ruby placed herself in danger? How many times did Ruby take a blow or risked taking a blow meant for someone else? How many times did Ruby get hurt so that Weiss wouldn't?

_I'm okay…_

How callously she talked about her injuries because she felt she could heal from anything?

Self-destructive. Dalliance.

The words her father spoke wormed themselves into her mind, heart, and soul.

A new light was shed on Ruby and her actions and Weiss saw a perspective she never thought of before.

Advice. Warning.

Weiss took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

No. Ruby… Ruby was still Ruby!

Her silent mantra was the only thing keeping her from collapsing to the ground.

Altruism. She knew Ruby only did what she thought was right, but when altruism turned to self-destruction, it was no longer right.

Ruby worried and fidgeted in front of Weiss. She didn't understand what was going on through Weiss' mind other than the fact was she was very upset and maybe sad with Ruby.

She didn't like that. She wanted to change that. All she wanted was to make Weiss happy…

"Umm…" Ruby began slowly and extended her hand out. "Weiss?" she called out softly.

Her voice snapped Weiss out of her thoughts and blue eyes trailed to what Ruby held.

Ruby blushed and sheepishly offered to Weiss what she found on the mountainside.

"H-here… I-… well, I didn't think too much of them, but they reminded me of you… so I…"

Dainty fingers reached out and carefully held one thin stem.

A small white flower. Beautiful white tomentum petals. Carefully picked and carefully carried all the way back from the highest peaks of the Atlas mountains.

Ruby realized as she laid on the snow covered cropping, surrounded by the beautiful flowers. Insurmountable mountains and what might have been found at the top… nothing mattered as much as what was right here.

_Weiss…_

"I… you…" Weiss' jaw worked uselessly. "…you're… giving this… to me?" Her face was heating up.

Ruby nodded energetically, happy that Weiss seemed to be happy with it.

More than just happy, Weiss almost whimpered as she knew what the flower meant. Purity. Beauty. But more than that, it spoke of the daring and hardship the one who gathered the flower went through… all for the sake of the one given to.

But did Ruby understand that? Probably not. She probably saw it as something nice and pretty and white, hence why it reminded her of Weiss.

Weiss blushed deeper at the thought. Pretty?

Ruby grinned cheekily at the lightly lit face.

"Oh! One more," Ruby hurriedly fished out something small where Weiss couldn't see.

Something small and metal was pressed into her hand.

"A… whistle?"

"Yep! I picked it up when we went shopping at the mall! I tested and made a few changes so I could hear it," Ruby grinned. "I… err.. might have woken Blake up a few times while testing it…"

A small silver dog whistle on a fine chain. Several carefully etched score marks spiraled the cylinder, bringing the frequency far higher than what the manufacturer ever intended. Higher than what cats could hear, but perhaps wolves, or just Ruby, were still in range.

"I thought it might be a fun way if you ever needed to call for me," Ruby said shyly, blushing at the thought of a secret message Weiss would share with only her.

"I…" Weiss just stared at the whistle in her hand. "I can't…" she said finally.

"Eh?"

"Do you remember what happened when you played with the discus? Or what the White Fang hates?"

"Um…" Ruby thought back. They… everyone was angry… because they didn't want to be treated like…

"If I'm seen carrying this around, they'll only get angrier," Weiss said sadly and held the whistle out so Ruby could take it back. "They'll see another Schnee trying to 'own' another Faunus."

Ruby's ears were flattened and she didn't look at Weiss. Tiny hands closed around Weiss'… and Weiss felt her own fingers closing around the whistle.

"Then don't let anyone find out," Ruby said with a small but hopeful smile, peering up at Weiss with a blush. Gently, Weiss' hands and her whistle were pushed to her chest, pleading for her accept it. "I- …even if you're 'owning' me… that's not bad…" Her smile broadened. "That makes me… happy…?"

Ruby couldn't explain it. The strange vortex of emotions within her at that moment when she spoke those words. The wolf within thrashed around and howled, but Ruby quickly enclosed herself. This was her choice, no matter how much the wolf within may disagree.

Owning. She knew what that word meant. To have something.

Or in Yang's case, owning Zwei, a pet. To look after. To love. To be looked after and loved.

And if Weiss would have her… Ruby couldn't describe the fluttery feeling that welled in her heart from the thought.

"Hic!" Weiss couldn't help the sharp squeak that escaped her lips.

O-owning Ruby?!

Out of the question! Absolutely impossible!

That would make her no better than a pet! And besides-!

Weiss' thoughts screeched to a halt at the implications.

She warily gazed back at Ruby's incessant eyes.

Wide. Shining. Hopeful.

Like a little puppy begging for affection.

Weiss drew herself taller and took a breath.

She decided.

Come what may.

"Thank you, Ruby," she spoke and accepted the whistle to Ruby's extreme joy. Carefully, she looped the chain around her neck and slid the flower's stem through one of the links, securing it in place.

Ruby was so joyful she could barely contain herself and nearly jumped if not for Weiss' slowly extending hand.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked as Weiss brushed a lock of hair near her cheek.

Embarrassment. But Ruby knew the pattern.

Weiss' slow fingers played with her hair, gently brushing against her cheek and letting the warmth radiate through Ruby's face. Soft blue eyes gazed without any of their usual harshness. Welcoming. Inviting. Loving.

Silver eyes lulled and she leaned slightly forward. Her heart quickened along with her breathing, awaiting for Weiss' finger barely grazing her nose.

…

…

"!"

Silver eyes snapped open as she felt something on her lips.

Weiss' soft lips upon her own.

Her entire view was taken up by Weiss and every sense overflowed with Weiss!

Her heartbeat, her scent, her warmth!

And her taste! Each breath she breathed! Erratic and heated!

Ruby's lips burned. They felt tingly.

Pleasure and heat spread from where she could taste Weiss' lips. Sweet… but not sweet. Weiss.

Ruby couldn't help as her eyes closed once more and she allowed herself to be lost in the waves of pleasure.

Her body twisted. Unaccustomed to the newfound sensations.

She twitched and took a step back.

Weiss took a step forward, adamant in not breaking contact for even a moment.

No… no more!

She couldn't breathe! All she could breathe was Weiss!

And yet she felt her lips opening wider wanting more.

Ruby couldn't handle it. Her mind was on fire as were her lips and she needed to get away!

Thud!

A small bump to her back and she was pressed against the wall. No escape.

Weiss grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall as well, pressing herself deeper. Her full weight prevented Ruby from moving, letting Weiss have her way.

Ruby twitched and she struggled. She wanted it to stop. NO! She didn't want it to stop!

Euphoria.

Her mind was a complete mess and she could do nothing but let herself be awash to Weiss.

Slowly.

Ever so slowly.

Weiss leaned back and separated from Ruby.

"Hah…hah…" Their heavy panting filled the silent room.

She looked over at Ruby.

Red. Completely red. Still pinned against the wall with a dazed expression, a slight bit of drool escaping the corner of her mouth.

So meek… so helpless… so weak…

Trembling knees gave out and Ruby slid to the ground; Weiss followed shortly more elegantly.

Weiss wanted nothing more than to lean in for another kiss with Ruby beckoning her so enticingly.

Yet she willed herself to stop.

Once was something she can never take back. She doubted Ruby had ever kissed anyone else and in exchange had given up her first as well.

And Ruby…

Ruby eventually cleared her mind enough and looked down with a fully flushed face. Her expression unreadable and her hands pulled her hood over her head as if she wanted to hide.

"…m….mm…" Lips moved but Weiss couldn't hear.

She leaned in closer.

"..m…more!.." Ruby whimpered out.

Lurching forward-

CLACK!

"OW!" Weiss hissed as they both withdrew and clutched their mouths.

"…" Tears flooded Ruby's eyes as she looked scared and sad. Small pained whimpering escaped her.

"You suck at this!" Weiss hissed again and Ruby's expression fell even worse, her hood now obscuring most of her face as tears plinked the ground.

Crawling over and reaching out, Weiss; fingers touched Ruby's chin, earning a flinch from the hooded girl. Instead, Weiss lifted her head slowly so she could see the tears streaming down rosy cheeks… and then pulled Ruby forward for another kiss.

"So you have to… mmph!… practice with me…" Weiss mumbled through filled lips. If she was hungry before, she wasn't any more. All she wanted right now… was to continue tasting Ruby!

"Mmm!" Ruby responded and pressed forward to reciprocate, not caring if her tears were from sadness, happiness, or pleasure anymore.

The second time they broke apart, Ruby launched herself at Weiss once more. This time, her arms wrapped around Weiss' waist and she snuggled herself into Weiss' chest.

"…mmm…" came the contented hum.

She didn't look at Weiss. She couldn't look at Weiss!

She knew the goofy and silly expression she must be making.

She didn't know why, but that was the best feeling she had ever felt!

As for Weiss, she took several deep and shuddering breaths to calm herself.

She was prepared for this. She acted knowing this would happen.

…

And yet it felt better than she had ever imagined!

Her brain fried at the immense pleasure that coursed through her nerves. Her fingers strayed to her own lips and brushed softly.

Still tingly…

Maybe another?

Her mind desperately craved more and was willing to tell her whatever she wanted to hear if it meant kissing Ruby again.

She shook her head and carefully looped her arms around Ruby, standing slowly and picking up the smaller girl.

Ruby was surprised but didn't struggle.

Together, Weiss made her way to the bed and placed Ruby on it before climbing on herself.

As she drew the covers around them, Ruby was already curled up beside her. Peering through her bangs with a blushing smile and still hopeful eyes and wondering…

"That's enough for tonight," Weiss stated and pulled her in for a hug. "Get some sleep."

"…Okay," Ruby said softly, not too disappointed. Curling up with Weiss like this also felt nice. "Good night, Weiss."

"Good night, Ruby," Weiss sighed and tried to relax.

As they drifted off, Weiss reaffirmed with one last kiss to Ruby's forehead.

_Ruby is not a pet! And I won't love her like just a pet!_

No. She accepted the whistle. But that didn't mean she was going to see Ruby as a pet! Ruby had given her a gift and she will accept it lovingly and with all her heart.

_This isn't a dalliance! I'll never! Never let this be just a dalliance!_

No. She wasn't sure if this was love or if Ruby felt the same way. But that was fine! If it wasn't love then she'll work harder and cherish it until it bloomed, and if it was or once it will be, then she will will nourish it and keep it safe.

_Ruby is my partner, my friend…_

Yes. It took her this long and herself second guessing every waking and sleeping moment that what she felt was not a strong sense of friendship. It took almost losing Ruby countless times and this last confrontation with her father that cemented the emotions she felt, that… losing Ruby was so very easy…

_I love her._

* * *

**Extra:**

Weiss awoke to a serene and beautiful face.

Ruby's eyes stared into hers, fully awake and watching.

A slight giggle as Ruby leaned forward and kissed Weiss' nose lightly.

Blushing, her hands shyly hid her lips, relishing in delight.

After morning affairs were completed, they set about packing Ruby's bag. There wasn't much and all they really had to do was fold her clothes back in.

"Now to find Blake and Yang," Weiss began but stopped as the door opened.

"Hey Weiss, we're about to go find Ruby again and-"

Ruby waved happily at Yang before she was suddenly tackled.

"Ruby! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! I swear! I'm going to kill that-" Yang continued to blubber while holding onto Ruby as tight as she could.

"C-can't… breathe….!"

Blake calmly walked up to Ruby and pulled Yang off, tossing Yang rather rudely to the ground. She pulled her young leader in for a much calmer and gentler hug.

"This is a hug," Blake flatly told Yang. "If you can promise not to crush her, you can hug her."

Yang dusted herself off and raised up one hand. "I promise… yeah, right!"

Thus Ruby found herself being crushed between the bumblebee's bosoms.

"Enough already you two!" Weiss called out. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yep! …So where are we going?" Yang asked. "Oh yeah, to make it up to Zwei, can have him ride with us instead of the canister?"

"I believe that was obvious," Weiss huffed. "You shouldn't be stuffing him in there in the first place! How did you even fit him?!"

Before Yang could answer, Weiss slapped her forehead. "You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know. And we're heading back to Beacon. It's still a bit early, but I think it's open to early students."

"Aww… we're going already?" Ruby looked sadly at Weiss. She had hoped they could spend more time in Atlas and Weiss could show her around and they could play and eat together.

Weiss didn't want Ruby to be near her father for one second longer.

"Yes, I have a personal airship we can use on the roof," Weiss answered nonchalantly.

"Personal airship?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"The family's I suppose, but I'm putting it to better use," Weiss shrugged. It was a small helicopter, not luxurious or anything but meant for quick travel. Personally, Weiss preferred it to of making a large scene of opulence and wealth though she knew some in some social circles those were the requirements.

Yang shook her head, but she could agree to leaving immediately. As much as she wanted to… well, do something to Weiss' dad, there wasn't much she could. Blake had helped put things in perspective yesterday. Why Weiss was so adamant on them leaving as soon as possible. Why Weiss was probably worried before summer even began if they had wanted to come over.

"Let's get going then!" Yang cheered.

Filing out, Ruby asked, "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah! You gave us quite a scare young lady," Yang accused, causing Ruby to wilt a bit. "Buuuuut~ I knew you'd be okay."

Blake snorted. "You mean 'Weiss and Blake' were worried but knew Ruby would be okay while you ran around ragged searching."

"Hey! I knew too!" Yang complained with a laugh. "It's the principle of the matter that I look though."

Ruby laughed alongside them, happy to hear that they cared so much for her, and a little embarrassed that she made them go that far. Trust. They trusted her to be okay after running off without a single word… but they still searched because they wanted to find her as soon as possible. The thought warmed her.

Amidst the laughter, a low rumble filled the hall and Ruby sheepishly rubbed her tummy.

"I'll get some food for the ride as well," Ruby offered as she sped off.

Weiss could have ordered a servant to bring them something before they took off, but she knew Ruby would get there faster than anyone else could.

A part of her childishly liked to think possibly even faster than anyone can call and place an order.

Along the way, they stopped by her room to pick up Zwei. The dog took one sniff and realized she must have been in contact with Ruby, barking happily.

As planned, a sleek helicopter awaited them. The pilot held the door and they were seated in comfort. Not quite as posh as the airliner, but more so than a simple or military helicopter.

Sitting and gazing out the window, Weiss' fingers played a bit with the small flower she kept safe while Zwei hopped onto her lap. Bringing it up and lightly sniffing its scent, she giggled a bit at the memories from the previous night and promised to press the flower in a book as soon as she had a chance to.

Yang and Blake noticed, but wisely chose not to comment.

They could see how happy the heiress sitting in front of them was and no doubt it was due to Ruby. The flower was strange and even stranger was seeing Weiss act so… girly? The usually stoic and stern heiress was nowhere to be seen.

Of course, that would have been the case had they not known Weiss. After nearly a year, even they would notice the little things that would break through her facade. Small, beautiful, sentimental things. Studying and training with each other. Laughing and playing with each other.

She's not the icy cold heiress others, and she herself, believed.

But the calm as she gazed and reminisced soon turned to worry as Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

"Think we can call her on her scroll?" Yang shrugged and quickly typed in Ruby's number.

A shrill ring could be heard from the bag sitting next to Weiss.

"That dolt," Weiss sighed. Somehow, she expected that.

Yang just stared down at her scroll. "Hey Blake? Your scroll still hidden on Ruby's cape?"

"Ah… maybe?" Blake borrowed Yang's scroll and quickly punched in the code.

…

…

"…Speak then, Antithesis."

Weiss' blood ran cold.

* * *

Ruby rushed down the hall all the way to the dining room where she found a few servants cleaning. Getting directions to the kitchen from them was easy, though they did look at her funny.

Upon arriving at the kitchen and asking one of the chefs to prepare some sandwiches for her and her friends, she saw a small bushel of apples and asked for some as well. A plan formed inside her head.

A small basket of almost thirty.

Ladened with food, she rushed upstairs once more. But not to the roof.

She stood before the fourth floor central door and gulped.

The wolf within was silent. It wasn't in a good mood at all.

No matter.

She knocked.

…

"Enter, Ruby Rose," the cold voice drifted out. A command.

Ruby didn't question how he knew it was her. She obeyed and walked in.

"I see you have healed quickly," he spoke, finishing whatever he was writing and leveling his eyes at hers.

There was no pressure. There was nothing slowing her down.

The wolf sighed. Even if it wasn't in a good mood, it still held back the imposing force. It was there. It just made sure Ruby couldn't feel it. The first time they fought, the wolf found she could still move if she flooded her semblance and Aura throughout her body. This is just constantly doing that before he could grasp a hold of her.

"…Hi…" she spoke softly. "I just… wanted to say bye… since we're leaving…"

"Is that all? I half expected you to detest and despise me. At the very least come for revenge or making good on my word if they have told you."

"Told me what?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"Hmm?" If he was perplexed or anything, his demeanor never changed.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say something before I go," Ruby cleared her throat, placing a bit more power and confidence than she actually felt in her voice.

"…Speak then, Antithesis."

Ruby took a deep breath.

"You're wrong!"

The silence following her echoed endlessly.

"About?" his voice uncaring, but Ruby saw the slightest glint in his eye that she had his attention. Then again, she wasn't sure if there was every a time anything ever escaped his attention.

She smiled.

"You said some mountains are insurmountable. You're probably right," Ruby admitted. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try anyways!"

That's right. The mountain she faced. Sure it seemed impossible. More than likely, it was impossible. Her own unnatural desire and tenacity were the only reason she managed it. And even then, she had not really surpassed it. The wounds she suffered. The pain and confusion she felt. Now on the ground, the whole experience felt surreal and, as she herself admitted, stupid.

But had she stopped before she even began… she would still have been stumbling around, lost in her own uncertainties. Unable to see what she was actually climbing for. Unable to grasp that delicate little flower.

"You speak of moving me," his voice challenged her. She had failed once and paid a heavy price. Would she try again?

"Ah! I'm not interested in that anymore," Ruby waved her hand. "I mean, I want you to treat the Faunus better, but I'm never going to move you or anything."

Another thing she learned about the impossible mountain. Trying so hard will only injure her.

Maybe she could have done it before. No, she actually did do it before.

But after what Weiss had told her, she couldn't anymore.

Allowing herself to get injured like that… that hurts the people she love even more than it hurts her.

And she would never want that.

"I'll help them," she promised. "Somehow. Someway. I'll definitely help them."

Her eyes told him those words were not made lightly. There was will and intent behind them. More than that, there a sense of confidence that he could not place.

"Is that so? Then best wishes to your endeavors."

"Thanks!" she beamed.

As she turned, she stopped, "Oh! What you were actually wrong about!"

He looked at her quizzically. Was it not what she said about the mountain? He will acquiesced that she made a good point. In fact, they both conceded on some points to each other. There were certainly mountains impossible to climb, but he can also agree that simply giving up before trying as implied by his words were wrong as well.

She picked up an apple.

"This is me," she declared, cutting her name into the fruit and picking up another one. "This is Weiss."

She looked at both hands, "And these are what my tiny hands can hold."

He recognized his own words and his eyes narrowed.

"But I have so much more to carry," she spoke as she picked up more and more apples until she held a nearly overflowing bunch in her arms. "This is Blake. This is Yang. This is team JNPR. And so on."

"Even if I group everyone to teams, I still won't have enough hands or arms to hold them all," she looked wistfully at the basket still half full of apples. "There's a whole mountain of apples still!"

"So!" she shouted and tossed 'Ruby'-apple into the air. Her hand quickly fished for another apple.

The moment she grabbed it, she tossed another apple into the air. And another. And another!

The 'Ruby'-apple descended and her hand caught it, lobbing it back up into the air.

"I don't always have to hold onto them," Ruby told him while juggling. Her form was terrible, having never done something like this before. Only her speed saved her as it allowed her to rush to wherever an apple had been tossed too far.

"That's what trust means! That's what Yang and Blake and Weiss have taught me! They'll trust that I'll be okay, even if there isn't any proof!"

"Your argument is fallacious," he countered. "Trust is built on a bond. How can you trust someone without any proof?"

"Apples are really delicious, but what does that have to do with anything?" Ruby looked at him confusedly.

"'Fallacious', meaning full of fallacy or based on a mistaken belief," his eyes glared at her unamused. "Pretending to be cute will not help you."

"I'm not pretending," Ruby pouted. "If I don't know a word, then I don't know a word. But that shouldn't stop me from trying my best to find out what it means!" she flashed him a grin. "It's okay if I make a mistake. It's okay if I sound childish. There are plenty of people who will point out what I did wrong so I can fix it. Like Weiss, and Blake, and Yang. …And even you…so… thank you!"

He froze for a moment. To be overturned like that…

"Well…" Ruby thought hard for a moment back to his original question. "Isn't that what trust is supposed be though? A bond is what binds you together with your memories and fun times. But trust doesn't have anything like that. It's not there so you could touch it or feel it. It's something that… you just have to 'trust' is there."

"This is just me and I will hold everyone!" she announced proudly. "Imagine what will happen if everyone joins in! If we all hold each other."

An apple caught.

"If we can all protect and look after one another."

Another tossed.

"If we can all trust that we'll catch each other!"

Caught.

"Suddenly, the mountain looks so very small!"

Eventually, Ruby slowed down. More than twice, she stumbled and nearly dropped an apple but hastened and dove to catch it before it hit the ground before quickly scampering to the other apples.

She could feel the pressure. Even if she was able to stave off most of the effects, her movements were not as sharp as they could have been.

She caught all the remaining apples, though with her arms loaded, she noticed one last apple.

Quickly sticking her head out, she caught it by the stem using her teeth, offering a blush and smile to the Schnee that had watched her performance.

Carefully depositing them in the basket, she took the last one from her mouth and smiled at it.

"That's all I wanted to say," she said.

Her arm pulled back and she launched the apple at him.

Of course, it stopped right in front of his face.

His hand reached up and grabbed it.

In the time it took him to clear it from his field of vision, Ruby was already gone with all the food.

Her voice echoed in the hall and resounded clearly in his room.

"Oh! And one day, you'll definitely call me by my first name only! It's really weird!"

The closest thing to a grimace crossed his face and he stared disdainfully at the apple in his hand.

Carved on there:

_Mr. Schnee_

He sighed and looked out his window, hearing the rotating blade of his helicopter.

His hand gripped the apple so hard it split the fruit, a seam running straight through his name.

"…"

His eyes gazed the retreating aircraft headed towards Beacon.

"…Her abilities, while absurd, are not too noteworthy," he muttered. He had seen much in his life and while he could commend her on her application of semblance and Aura… she was simply a girl. "…Just what are you planning Old Wizard?"

* * *

Ruby found herself in a headlock courtesy of Yang when she jumped into the helicopter.

Weiss ordered the pilot to fly straight to Beacon and the proceeded to lecture Ruby on how foolish she had acted in talking to her father once more.

Both she and Yang, and to some calmer degree Blake, were ready to jump off and embark on a rescue mission before they heard how calm Ruby had handled speaking.

"Well, it wasn't really a victory, but you said more than I think anyone expected, even him," Yang grinned. Her eyes turned back towards the receding manor and narrowed dangerously, embers lighting her irises. "Next time…" she muttered darkly.

While Weiss couldn't condone what she had just heard, she paradoxically agreed. Next time indeed.

Blake remained silent and Weiss looked over at her.

A smirk.

"You realize what it would mean if your father started calling Ruby by just her first name?" she ask suggestively.

It took a moment for the thought to sink in.

The rest of the ride was spent with a pink sputtering heiress.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!  
**

**Finally! WhiteRose!**

**Ruby has yet taken another step on her journey of life. A bit more mature. A bit more than who she was yesterday.  
**

**Her victory may not be what she or anyone expected and the mountain remains. Still, she is moving forward. Ever onwards and with her faithful friends by her side. And maybe someone more...  
**

**I am also very happy as today marks another trip around the Sun for me. To share in this joy and because I am horrible at receiving anything, I hope to release something relating to world building later on this week. A little gift to all you wonderful readers who might want to know a little bit more about this story than just the events that follow Ruby and friends, haha~**

**I can't wait to hear from everyone! **


	46. Whisperings

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 45: Whisperings

On their flight back and while crossing over the great ocean between Atlas and Vale, the four girls happily turned their conversation away from the dark days they had suffered through and towards brighter days of their second year.

They ate the food Ruby brought along and had more than enough apples. Simple sandwiches but enough to fill them for the trip until they could get some more food from the cafeteria. Food for thought as they talked about whether or not the menu would change once they got back and what else might be awaiting them.

"I wonder if there will be even more books in the library!" Ruby bounced in her seat excitedly. During the summer, school staff would take inventory of supplies and begin preparations for when the semester started again. Even though Ruby had not yet read even a fraction of a fraction of the texts in the library, the idea of even more books brought wonder and curiosity to her shining eyes.

Blake smiled. Even her own love of books were no match to Ruby's exuberance. True, Ruby had only started learning to read relative to others her age and her breadth of material is marginally thin, limited to mostly fiction, but she had already graduated from picture books to chapter books! Not bad for someone who had only read for less than a year.

That she could impart her love of reading to someone else gave Blake's heart a warm glow.

"Ruuuubyyyyy~" Yang whined. "You're going to spend even more time in the library?"

"But there's so much to learn!" Ruby grinned back. Her eyes shone and sparkled. "When we were at Weiss' home, the butler told me soooo many stories about all the weapons!"

"They're so cool!" her voice squeaked at her excitement. "I really want to read more about them!"

She paused and thought. "A home that big… couldn't you have a library too?"

Weiss sighed. Knowing her father's obsession with collecting weapons, she wouldn't be surprised if an entire section of the library was dedicated to stories about them. "We do," she answered simply.

The moment those two words left her lips, her eyes widened with horror.

Ruby's were gleaming.

"Can we turn-!"

"NO!" Weiss shouted.

"Pleaaaase?" Ruby begged. "There's got to be a bunch of stories there!"

"No!"

"We can even ask your butler…. um… whatever his name was, to tell us even more stories!"

"N. O. NO!" Weiss spelt out heatedly.

Her eyes flashed angrily, informing Ruby there was no room for discussion.

She would have wavered and ordered the pilot to turn around that instance, regardless of whether or not they would have enough fuel for the trip again, because of those eyes. Those… innocent… shining… hopeful eyes… that looked so sad and downcast now…

Weiss shook her head. Those eyes have beguiled her too many times, and she would have fallen once again had it not been for the more rational side of her that wanted to get them- get Ruby -as far away as possible from her father.

"…okay…" Ruby mumbled and pouted. Her ears dropped forward in dejection.

Weiss stopped short and gulped.

Normally, she would have felt bad at making Ruby so sad, and truth be told, she still felt that slight pang in her heart whenever she had to deny Ruby something.

But seeing Ruby curl up slightly in her seat, her lower lips sticking out just a little bit…

Memories of last night surfaced and she felt her face heating up.

Soft and tender.

Weiss could just lean forward… and nibble…

Recoiling as far into her seat as she could, Weiss had to forcibly rip herself away and look out the window. Her eye twitched as she saw the red tint in the reflection.

A part of her wondered which was better… an always bubbly Ruby hugging her… or a slightly sad Ruby looking to her for comfort…

She shook her head. That wasn't right.

A gold glimmer shone in the window and Weiss watched the reflection as Yang patted Ruby's head.

Frown.

Weiss was surprised to find herself frowning slightly at the thought of anyone other than herself comforting Ruby.

Oh how hard she had fallen…

"Ruby!" her voice called out sharply before Yang could do something stupid like invite Ruby out to play and cut in on Weiss' time. Everyone else froze and looked at her, though she kept adamantly gazing out the window, hand propped to her cheek in a display of nonchalance.

"When we get back, we need to pick up supplies and books for classes. " She looked out the corner of her eye, making sure Ruby was paying attention. "I won't mind if you picked up some extra reading."

Ruby's confused face slowly broke into a grin. "Okaaaaay~!" came the happy cheer.

Yang made a 'Blegh!' sound and stuck out her tongue, warning Ruby that Weiss was planning on turning her into a nerd.

The rest of the trip was spent bantering back and forth. Yang kept teasing Weiss and calling her names, all in good jest of course, while Weiss tried to counter with her own insults. However, long and obscure words didn't make for good insults when the people hearing them couldn't understand what she was saying.

Through it all, Weiss was happy though.

Her barbs weren't nearly as sharp, her quips not nearly as cutting. Despite her scowl as Yang called her a 'snooty snow pea', she wouldn't have traded anything for this.

That month alone… left to her own devices and thoughts.

She shivered at how cold and quiet it was at first… and then at how quickly she had fallen into her old habits again. Efficiency and business. It was necessary, but even now she could only hope…

Quiet had settled in the helicopter, Blake managed to convince Yang to give it a rest and Yang proceeded to do so by taking a nap; Weiss was thankful and relieved this quiet was so different than the one back home. Quiet, but breathing. Even the gentle breaths as the wolf and cat joined in nodding off.

Now the only one awake, Weiss brushed aside Ruby's bangs slightly, stirring the sleeping girl a bit, but refrained from waking her up.

Yes, she could only hope what she did was enough…

* * *

Instead of stopping at the airport in Vale, Weiss had the helicopter land on Beacon's flight strip. They still needed to drop their suitcases and bags back at their room and Weiss didn't want to go through the city lugging their cargo. Shopping would have to wait.

As expected, there weren't too many people around. Only one or two here and there around the campus ground as they walked and took in the sights. Not much had changed, though they wouldn't have expected anything since they only left for a month.

But the atmosphere shifted.

Ruby didn't know what, but she could sense it. Something… something was off.

The other three didn't notice. Well… maybe Blake did, but her face was the same and she kept up in her conversation with Yang easily.

More people were around the courtyard, relaxing and talking. Ruby could see a few students who had already arrived and were grouping together, chatting under the warm afternoon summer sun.

How nice. She couldn't wait to do so with her own team as well. In fact, she couldn't wait to talk with everyone else! Team JNPR and CFVY, and all the various students she usually greeted.

But right now… she could tell their eyes were on her.

Snuck glances. Whispers.

She couldn't hear. No, it wasn't that. She didn't want to intrude.

Not wanting to draw any more attention to herself, she quickly crossed with her team in tow.

Weiss had already made all the preparations before they had left. Inputing their information into their scroll registered them back into Beacon's roster once more and made available their room.

Just as they left it, four beds neatly arranged. Zwei bounded in first the moment Ruby opened the door a crevice, barking happily at his victory.

"Hey! No fair!" Ruby laughed as she ran after him. "You cheated!"

They both jumped on her bed, bouncing up and down in joy.

"Come on you two," Weiss called out, setting down her own cases. "We have to unpack."

"Okaaay~!" Ruby chimed, always ready to help.

Already knowing where and how they wanted their belongings placed, they finished within the hour. Without many possessions other than her clothes, Ruby set to help organize Blake's books once she was done and kept an eye out on a few she might want to borrow later.

"Looking good!" Yang nodded once they stood back to see their finished work.

Now it was exactly as before they had left it.

Finishing up, they all felt a bit famished. Their inflight meal was light and only meant to hold them over until landing and it was approaching dinner time.

"Time for a celebratory meal!" Ruby cheered.

"For what?" Weiss asked. Not that she minded, but what did Ruby want to celebrate?

"Our first meal back together at Beacon!" was the simple answer. To Ruby, that was more than enough of a reason. Small things like the joy of having friends to eat with was something to cherish. This was just a good chance to add something special.

Their walk was uninterrupted, though Ruby felt wary as she walked. A part of her wanted to pull up her hood again. She heard her name whispered through thin lips and she wasn't sure what to make of it. It wasn't hostile… but…

She felt a warm presence by her leg and looked down. Zwei walked close to her, keeping pace and rubbing slightly in a show of camaraderie. He could sense it too, but he kept his eyes and ears forward, not drawing any attention to himself.

Could he hear? Ruby supposed she could listen as well, but she knew to keep everyone's privacy. Her ears may be burning to hear what was being said about her, but she knew she was better than that, she was better than snooping through someone else's conversation.

Her thoughts were stopped as they walked through the doors. Surprising them all was a familiar face seated at one of the long tables.

"Hello!"

"Pyrrha!" Ruby perked up and rushed over to give the taller girl a hug.

"How have you been?" Pyrrha smiled as she returned the hug. "Actually, why don't you grab your food before we catch up?" she suggested.

A nod and they all separately went to grab a tray and their selection of food.

Ruby was the first back and nibbled on her food while waiting for the others to return. She didn't want to start telling their stories without them. It wouldn't be fair.

By the time everyone was seated again, Ruby had already worked through half of her tray of cream of chicken on rice with a warm buttery roll.

"Hello again," Pyrrha greeted them once more as they all sat down. "You too of course, Zwei," she giggled slightly and took a tender piece of chicken from her plate and offered it to him, receiving an affectionate bark and nuzzle in return.

"How have you all been?"

That was the question Ruby had been waiting for and she launched into a story of strawberries and shadows.

Her day to day, enjoying the time spent with Yang and Blake. Shopping at the market, playing around the house, and that trip to the strawberry fields.

"And then we were invited to Weiss' house!" Ruby cheerfully told.

"Saying that was a house is like saying the ocean is damp," Yang snorted.

"I can only imagine how much fun you had," Pyrrha laughed gaily.

"…"

"Yep!" Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "I got to meet up with Weiss after sooooo long! And her home is huuuuge! And there were weapons everywhere and the butler told me all sorts of stories about them!"

While Ruby gushed on some of the interesting stories, Pyrrha didn't miss the darkened look that crossed over the other three's faces.

"Enough about us though," Weiss quickly waved it off, not wanting to get into the horrendous time they had spent. That could come later when they were good and ready. "What have you been up to?"

According to Pyrrha, team JNPR had also taken off for the summer, each of them returning home. She hadn't heard much from them though she imagined that Ren and Nora were doing exactly as they planned.

As for why she had returned so early, she didn't have much else to do and relaxing back at home just wasn't for her. As a fairly well known fighter, even simple strolls in Mistral were liable to gain stares and hushed whispers. Thankfully, after the breach, she was happy to report that Mistral had recovered quickly and an increase in guards and patrols were all that had really changed.

"That's great!" Ruby exclaimed as she gathered all of their finished plates and trays. Hefting them up, she took them over to the counter where they would be cleaned, earning 'thank you's from everyone.

Once they were left alone, Pyrrha turned back to Weiss and asked seriously, "What happened? Ruby looked happy enough but did something happen while at your home?"

Weiss gritted her teeth. She'd rather not talk about that now as she wanted to avoid seeing that bloody scene replayed in her head.

"Some… incidents occurred," she said simply. "What about you?" the heiress turned the question to the amazoness. "What really made you come back this early?"

Pyrrha bit her lip and stole a glance over to Ruby again. The little wolf had started chatting up one of the kitchen workers and would be busy for a few more minutes.

"There have been… rumors," Pyrrha spoke in a hushed voice. "I heard them in Mistral and wanted to see how far they have spread… well…"

She nodded discreetly to a small group sitting at another table.

Weiss and Yang turned to Blake, already seeing her bow twitching ever so slightly.

Blake's eyes narrowed as she focused on the team further away. Faunus, though she didn't bother to identify them more than that. Hushed tones, but something else was edging at her. Their eyes. Shifted. Glanced. Flicked quickly and returned.

What were they looking at?

Her own amber eyes shifted in the same direction.

Ruby?

"… hear? … new… fang… … …"

With her ears covered, she couldn't pick up all of their conversation from that distance, with them speaking that lowly, and with the slight bustle all around her. However, what she had heard didn't sound good.

"What did you hear?" Pyrrha asked. She hadn't been able to confirm anything since arriving back at Beacon and wanted to get her facts straight first.

Blake just shook her head. "They were looking at Ruby and-"

"Do I need to cave in a few skulls?" Yang asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Stop playing the overprotective sister," Blake swatted Yang's arm to calm her down. Weiss paled a little, though she went unnoticed. "Anyways, I couldn't hear much except 'new' and 'fang'."

"!" Weiss and Yang tensed as Pyrrha closed her eyes sadly.

"So it's spread here too," she murmured.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked in nearly a hiss. 'Fang', she could only think of the White Fang and that always spelt trouble, especially whenever Ruby was involved. First their run-in at the base, then meeting with the Fang's enemy number one, her father, and now this?

Pyrrha leaned over the table and they all huddled around her, listening intently.

"I've heard people talking. They want to join the White Fang and…."

They all held their breath for what came next.

"…they want Ruby to be the new leader…"

* * *

**Extra:**

Weiss had to bite back a curse.

How? Why?!

The only option she could think of was when they were at the base. Still!

"The reason why I returned to Atlas on my own was to do damage control," Weiss gritted out with a dark expression. "The company has some information mitigations so I tried to keep us as covered as possible. I didn't think Ruby would be at the center of it all…"

Was that really a stretch to think though?

Every time Ruby got caught up in something, she always made big ripples.

There were a few channels she had to suppress, mostly the news media in Mistral and their subsequent outlets. Even before they left for the summer, she had been working to keep Ruby's name out of it. A fairly difficult task since Ruby appeared on the set to deliver the map regarding the breach points.

Still, money and connections talked, allowing Weiss to partially cover up the extent of their actions and the aftermath. They hadn't made many friends when they left the White Fang rally and the last thing she wanted was another target painted on someone close to her.

She didn't think the Fang would develop in this direction though…

Weiss shook her head. "Anyways, we'll talk later and tell her about this once we get some concrete information."

Everyone agreed.

Not that they enjoyed hiding this from Ruby, but they were afraid of how she would take it. All of them remembered when the branch leader had said Ruby was not so different from the White Fang. Ruby had overcome that trial and found herself, rationalizing and believing in what she did, reassured of what she will be in the future, but they didn't want to put undue stress and memories on her if this turned out to be an overblown rumor.

Their conversation had to be cut shortly after since Ruby returned.

Walking back to their dorm, they bade Pyrrha a good night, though Ruby asked worriedly if Pyrrha would be lonely and offered her a bed if she didn't want to sleep in her room alone.

Pyrrha smiled at her thoughtfulness but reassured her that she will be fine. Their doors were literally facing each others' and would take two steps if either side needed anything.

They performed their nightly rituals and turned off the lights, draping the cooled sheets around themselves.

Weiss closed her eyes and started to drift off, thinking about what she had just learned and what needed to be done.

Ruby.

Everything seemed to revolve around the little wolf girl.

Shiver.

In the cool of the dark, Weiss remembered again what happened the other night. The moon's light a reminder and she bit her lip, remembering the taste.

Earlier she had these thoughts while on the plane, but they had been quickly shoved aside and with everything else that had happened, she didn't have time to dwell on it.

Now she twitched uncomfortably.

Minutes. Slow minutes crawled by, making her skin heat up.

Why? She felt a sudden frustration through her body that her mind couldn't rationalize. Was she really this desperate? This depraved?

One day. It had been just one day and Ruby had been with her all day!

She knew though. Her body craved more. Her nerves and skin wanted to be lit again. The flutter of pleasure and joy. Those soft lips and her supple skin.

Contact. To just… brush her fingers against that delicate skin…

Well, tough. She wasn't going to indulge tonight.

With an agitated huff, she rolled over.

And looked right into shining silver eyes.

"Ru-!"

Ruby's lips closed the distance and captured her own, stealing her breath and voice away.

Shock. Surprise.

All of that left her brain as she leaned in closer, feeling Ruby's arms snaking around her waist.

Simple and chaste, but enough to sooth her body and cool her heat.

They broke apart shortly, breathing a bit heavily with flushed faces and glazed eyes. Ruby giggled a little and Weiss warily glanced over to the girl's quivering shoulders at Blake and Yang, though they did not stir in the slightest.

"…that… felt… nice…" Ruby whispered dreamily.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Weiss hissed. Her hands moved to push Ruby away, but the thin arms around her squeezed a bit tighter and Weiss couldn't find enough strength or will.

Ruby blushed and licked her lips with the tip of her tongue, hoping for a lingering taste. "…I…I wanted to do that… again…" She brought her face closer to Weiss, looking up and demurely as if in a trance. "…can… I…?"

Weiss didn't answer, finding herself lost as her senses were invaded by Ruby again.

Did she lean forward? Or did Ruby?

Either way, she found herself sharing another kiss.

Hesitant. Clumsy.

Ruby didn't know how to kiss at all, but at least this time they were spared the pain of clacking teeth. Not to say that Weiss was an expert either, but at least she knew a bit more and found herself leading.

Pushing forward and giving back, Ruby mirrored her actions and made cute little moans that would have woken up their teammates had it not been for Weiss' lips stifling her.

Ruby squirmed a little bit as the sensations overtook her. Cutely, as if her body couldn't handle the heiress' touch.

Appeased, Weiss' body finally calmed down though her heart was still racing.

Upon breaking apart for the second time, Ruby snuggled up to her, refusing the chance to be pushed away.

"…nice… sleeping with you…" Ruby murmured softly.

The first time they shared a bed together was the other night. Ruby had snuggled with Weiss before when they were all together with Yang and Blake, but when it was just the two of them…

Intimate.

Ruby didn't know why, but sharing a special moment with just Weiss and no one else…

Her heart flushed. Embarrassment but not embarrassment. A secret shared with only her special someone.

Secret…

"…I'll leave… before… morning…" her wispy voice reached Weiss. "…before… they… wake…" she promised.

Just for right now. She wanted to sleep next to Weiss.

Weiss' arms ensnared her.

Before morning. Weiss frowned at that. Before morning. It was the logical answer and she wasn't sure if she wanted Blake and Yang to find out about what she had been doing with Ruby…

Actually, she was somewhat scared of what would happen. Earlier, Yang had threatened bodily harm on someone just glancing at Ruby and Weiss already feared for her life.

But that fear lost to her overwhelming desire and need for Ruby. Her arms tensed and pulled Ruby closer.

Before morning… Weiss didn't want that. She didn't want Ruby to leave before then…

A deep sigh as Ruby relaxed and a contented hum escaped her.

Ah… that's right. Didn't she decide this before already?

Come what may.

She just wanted Ruby, here and now. Plain and simple.

And that's all she needed as she drifted off to join Ruby in the realm of dreams.

* * *

**Hehe~ that's why Ruby offered Pyrrha her bed. She never intended to sleep there at all!  
**

**Thank you for all the birthday wishes and as promised, I have something up on my tumblr for everyone. My apologies for it being so late. The link can be found on my author's profile. It's a bit of world building featuring a few characters that have shown up but were not named. **

**I hope you enjoy them and I can't wait to hear what you think about them and this chapter!**


	47. Distant Partners

**Surpassed 400 reviews and approaching 600 alerts!**

**Thank you for all the support so far everyone!**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 46: Distant Partners

That night was the best sleep Weiss ever had.

Far better than her top quality soft mattress and canopy bed back home, Weiss relished in the warmth and softness of the small body hugging her. The sweet scent of innocence and strawberries tickled her nose and fled to her dreams of open sunny fields. Dreams of warm picnics and promises. Of running together, hand in hand, until a tug sent them spiraling into each others' embrace.

To have someone to hold, to know she wasn't alone. This was bliss and she never wanted to wake up.

Because when she wakes, she will be alone again.

No! She will never be alone like she once was!

How many times have she had to tell herself this now? Even in her sleeping moments she had to remind herself that she was no longer alone. She had to keep telling herself this over and over. The fragile confidence she had in her ability to keep her friends…

Because loneliness was so easy to slip back into. Just forget about everyone else. Just be herself and care only for herself. It was easy. She had done it before.

That was the Weiss who woke up cold and afraid on a bed far too large for one person and all alone in an darkened room filled with nothing but empty luxuries.

Her arms hugged harder.

She didn't want that.

She could buy any and all luxury her heart desired. But she didn't want any of those.

What she now held. What she now held precious.

…Ruby…

…

…

The name escaped her lips in a little sigh, slightly muffled by her pillow.

Her eyes fluttered open and slowly looked forward to seeing the messy mop of dark hair. Though her dreams have parted, she eagerly awaited spending time in the real world with her little puppy.

She immediately snapped to a sitting position, her jolt alerting Yang on the other bed.

"Oh, you finally up, Frosty?" Yang chuckled good naturally as Blake walked out of the bathroom. "You might want to let go of that pillow before you choke the stuffing out of it," she teased.

Weiss looked down to see a white pillow cradled lovingly in her arms. So lovingly that it had a deep crease in the middle where the stuffing broke and parted. A small darkened stain in one corner, the tell-tale sign of drooling.

Hastily, she slapped the pillow down and huffed exasperatedly. Anger. Not the explosive emotion that burned everyone around, but the simmering sentiment that took everything to hold back and not cry. All of the nice and fuzzy feelings she felt earlier evaporated and was replaced with confusion, loneliness, and a little bit of hurt and rejection.

Blake nearly jumped out of the way as Weiss stalked to the bathroom, the glower donned by the heiress set off every warning bell in the cat's instinct.

"Sheesh," Yang shook her head. "Didn't think she hated mornings _that_ much."

…

After splashing some water on her face and giving herself a long hard look in the mirror, Weiss took a couple of breaths to calm herself.

She tried but failed to muster enough dissatisfaction at being left alone in bed. She wasn't that petty.

It was fine. This was what Ruby promised after all. She said she would return to her bed before Yang and Blake woke up. This was the right course of action- nay, the only course of action! This was so no one would find out…

Her hand went to her chest to try and quell the painful twinge as she tried to admit that.

It hurt. Even if she understood. Her heart hurt...

She knew that hiding her relationship with Ruby would be a moot point. She didn't have to read romance novels to know that characters trying to hide their relationship usually get caught at the worse possible moments. Even more than that, she didn't want- no, she didn't have anything to hide! Especially from Yang and Blake!

Her brain tried to rationalize why and what possible reasons but she kept coming up blank. She wasn't afraid of others finding out and she wasn't ashamed or embarrassed of Ruby. Those thoughts made her a little ill that she would even half-consider them.

Resolved that they should come clean with the new… dynamics in their team, partially because Weiss was still a bit worried about what Yang might do if she found out first, she re-entered the room and prepared to announce her new and loving relationship with her team leader.

Besides, the more giddy part of her mind quivered in anticipation, once Blake and Yang knew, Ruby wouldn't have to sneak away every morning so Weiss could fully enjoy her sleep, and cuddles, right up until she woke.

…

"Yang! Blake!" she called imperiously, snapping them to attention. "There's something important Ruby and I have to tell you."

Heat. Blush. She wasn't one to lay her emotions out and bare like this, but she knew it must be done.

The two stayed silent, listening and waiting for her to continue.

"Ruby and I… w-we…. we're…" she licked her lips and tried to steady her breathing. "We're in a relationship!"

The two continued staring at her, disbelief written clear across their face.

She could explain it. She could argue that what she sought with Ruby was only pure and innocent…

Her mind swatted that away immediately. The best way would be to prove it.

Marching over to Ruby and grabbing her roughly, Weiss pulled her into a kiss, deeper and more passionate than the ones they shared before.

Ruby struggled and flailed around a bit before falling silent and eagerly kissed back.

The two bumblebees could only watch in shock as their brains fried from the new revelation.

…

At least, that was what played through Weiss' mind as she plotted out how to tell them. Certainly, she wanted and needed Ruby there. Mental and emotional support, though Weiss could only think about about how soft Ruby's hand would feel as she gripped it in trepidation and how Ruby would look shy and bashful. Light blushes matched their faces and Weiss wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

But of course, since this was Weiss planning, her machinations were ruined before they were even implemented.

Upon entering the room, she realized something important. Ruby was not there.

Ruby had not been in the room since long before any of them had woken up.

* * *

Before the crack of dawn, Ruby was already wide awake.

She couldn't help it. Not because she always woke up early or had a light sleeping habit honed in isolation that kept her alert for any danger that may come…

…but because watching Weiss' sleeping face was just so mesmerizing…

The tiniest of frowns graced her lips.

Was it strange? Was it weird?

A part of her wondered what Weiss would think if the heiress knew just how intense her gaze was.

Disturbed? Disgusted?

Watching someone while they sleep, while they were so vulnerable, without their concern nor consent…

…might be more than a little creepy…

But Ruby couldn't help it.

How peaceful and at ease Weiss looked. How the tension of the day, the mask that hid beautiful self melted away as her cheeks relaxed and soft breaths escaped her lips.

Ruby wanted to lean in for another taste, but found she couldn't move. To do so, to wake up the serene and sleeping princess she held would be a sin.

So she settled for just watching. Just listening to the gentle breathing and heartbeat. Just sniffing the light mix of shampoo and Weiss. Just feeling the warmth in her arms and chest.

All through the night, she tried to drift off only to find that any image or dream she could possibly imagine paled in comparison to the real one in front of her. So close. So tangible. Why should she have to go so far away as a dream when Weiss was right in front of her? Hugging her?

Only when the barest tips of the Sun's rays lit the clouds in still deep blues and indigos did she forcibly pull herself away.

Her arms unwilling, her body unwilling. Her heart and soul unwilling.

A strange happiness filled her when she felt Weiss trying to desperately hold on while still in slumber. Dainty hands clutched at her clothes, begging not to be parted.

Smile. Soft and serene at knowing how loved she was.

But she knew she had to leave. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to…

Weiss was worried about Yang and Blake. Ruby wasn't, but it wasn't like Ruby didn't have her own reasons either…

She pulled away quietly, noting Weiss' arms flailing about gently, searching for her lost cuddles.

_C-cute!_

That was the only thing that Ruby could process as Weiss' brow furrowed and a frown formed. Hands patted around herself in mystified oblivion at the disappearance. Where was she? Where was Ruby?

Ruby quickly grabbed her own pillow and cautiously padded slowly over to Weiss' side, keeping herself just outside of arms' reach.

Sliding the soft pillow forward-

Ensnared!

Almost faster than Ruby could pull her hands away, Weiss pulled the pillow closer, arms locked around it in an attempt to keep Ruby from going away again. She buried her face into the soft fluff, making sure it was Ruby's scent.

With Weiss once more content, Ruby smiled and gazed lovingly at her one last time before opening the window and jumping.

…

Through the forest and early dawn.

Crisp air and dew grass.

Her footsteps landed lightly on the lush ground. Without noise. Without tracks. As if a breeze flitted through the undergrowth, only windswept grass and leaves marked her passage.

Soon, she came upon a clearing. The very same clearing where she once took Weiss to view the full moon.

Birds chirped and the low din of the forest filtered in her ears. She could identify each and every one of them. Where the birds sat upon their branches, where the rabbits and voles ran amok to find food.

But she wasn't interested in them.

No. She was here for her closest kin.

Her head thrown back and a howl escaped her lips. So loud. So frightening. Every other creature in the area froze.

Her call reached far and wide. Echoing among the trees and reaching the distant mountains.

Once her voice died down, her ears pricked. Alert and listening for the responses.

One by one, wolf howls sang in the sylvan air. Weaving together as one melody discernible only by their kind.

Ruby heard a few familiar tones as well as a few new ones. The pups too young to sing when she and Weiss visited months ago had grown up and now took their places beside their elders.

She barked out several greetings to them to introduce herself more than her initial howl did, and their excited returning yips came from every direction.

A bit odd, she thought. The animals shared the forest with the Grimm and though they rarely fought, when fighting does occur it is usually over territory.

Why were the wolves so spread out?

She knew wolf packs tended to be territorial and can guard expansive lands. Other packs that strayed too close ran the risk of being attacked. But with the large amount of Grimm and their ever expanding territories, the wolf packs here have come to a bit of a mutual understanding to each take a smaller parcel of land as their own.

If a wolf pack went against a Beowolf pack, more often than not, the Grimm will win. This disparity in strength forced the wolves to compromise against a larger, more common foe.

So why have they grown so big?

Ruby didn't mind as it meant less Grimm must be infesting the forest.

Instead, she focused on listening to her kin and counting just how many new packs have formed. A few pups from previous years have staked out their own and formed packs further away from the school and deeper in where the Grimm used to inhabit.

Eventually, Ruby stood and bade farewell to her lupine friends. Standing up and stretching, she looked towards Beacon and noted that her conversation must have lasted nearly an hour because the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Dawn was retreating to sunrise and Ruby knew the best place to watch.

She hurried back, retracing her steps until she was once more on campus grounds.

A few early rising students were already up and about, more than half were running laps around the perimeter. But Ruby sped by them, quickly scaling the facade without anyone noticing. Compared to a sheer mountain cliff face, the jutting holds made it easy for her grab and ascend.

Within minutes, she found herself atop one of the central spire, the tallest part of the academy. On her perch, it almost felt as if she had rewound time. The sun that was peeking earlier, had sank once more due to her difference in height, allowing her to watch it rise in its full majesty.

Light streamed forth as night deftly pulled away. The moon continued to linger, but its own reflected light was slowly swallowed by its better half. Dark indigoes receded to light blues and the clouds were tinted with rosy pink.

Ruby held a small smile.

As beautiful as the sky was from her vantage, it was a canvas of muted greys in comparison to the light pink that always graced Weiss whenever Ruby leaned in…

Thoughts of her partner reminded Ruby of how she left and how she wanted to return as soon as possible.

As she prepared to scale down the tower, a flash of red and gold grabbed her attention.

Distracted, a smile broke out and she tilted her angle before jumping.

Hopping from roof to roof, she made sure to keep her movement as light and quiet as possible. Once close enough, she took a deep breath and-

"HI PYRRHA!" she screamed.

She promptly ducked to avoid a shield being swung at her head and circled around behind the warrior.

Though surprised, Pyrrha reacted with lightning reflexes upon hearing her name. Using her shield in case the voice was not an enemy, her arm felt no resistance meaning she missed but her lips smiled when she realized the voice and saw a single petal fly across her vision.

Not to be outdone, Miló unfolded into its full length and swept behind her.

Ruby leapt lightly to avoid getting tripped and had to duck in mid-air as Pyrrha completed her spin and they found themselves facing each other.

"Good morning, Ruby," Pyrrha greeted with a charming smile.

"Hehe~" Ruby giggled.

No hard feelings behind the impromptu spar. Had it been anyone else, Pyrrha would have stopped after realizing who had surprised her, but she knew Ruby was far too fast to be hit by these simple techniques.

"What are you doing up here?" Ruby asked.

"I like training up here," Pyrrha answered as she sheathed her weapons. "The air is clear and I get a beautiful view."

Ruby looked over at the sunrise. Sure it wasn't as good as her previous vantage point, but at least there was room here to walk around and maybe even some light sparring.

"Do you always come up here?" Ruby wondered. She had usually frequented the rooftops back when she first came to Beacon, but after becoming partners with Weiss, she found her time was better spent in the company of her friends.

"Sometimes," Pyrrha's voice became a bit wistful. "Jaune and I sometimes come up here to practice."

Yearning. Ruby could feel it in the older girl's voice. Pyrrha was here alone, without her teammates, without her partner. Even if it was only for a short while, Ruby understood how it felt to be alone.

"…Can I practice with you?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha tilted her head questioningly.

"Just for today," she hastily explained. The gym was always opened for them to use and they had practiced before, but just for today… "Can I practice up here with you?"

"…Sure," Pyrrha smiled, happy for the company.

They went back and forth, both sides exchanging blows though none ever hit. Ruby was simply too fast and could react in an instant while Pyrrha had more experience and left openings on purpose to draw herself an equal advantage to Ruby's speed.

Pyrrha had to admit. No offense meant to Jaune, but Ruby was a closer sparring partner match up. Speed and ingenuity. She had to keep on her toes and think ahead in the midst of battle just to stay on even footing with the little wolf. The versatility of her weapons and semblance helped give Pyrrha an edge not many would have against an opponent of such speed and caliber.

Ruby had a different problem. She had to avoid striking the golden shield, memories of when she fought Jaune surfaced. Sure it hurt and her hand was bloodied, but she could always heal from that kind of damage. What she was more worried about was how Pyrrha would react. If she bled, Pyrrha would definitely call off the spar which ran counter to Ruby's plan to keep her company, if only for a little while.

Plus… she didn't want to get hurt anymore. Weiss' words echoed inside her.

Just because Ruby could heal, doesn't mean it didn't hurt. And seeing her hurt made all of her friends hurt as well.

To never get hurt was an impossible dream. But Ruby could at least minimize the time she spent in the infirmary.

That also meant more time to spend with Weiss and-

THWUMP!

"Ruby!" Pyrrha called out as she saw the girl face-planted.

"…owie…" Ruby groaned as she slowly sat up and gingerly wiped her nose. A bit of blood trickled out, but that was just from the initial crash. It had already healed.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

"'m fine," Ruby muttered, realizing the spar was over. She hadn't meant to get so distracted, but when the image of Weiss popped up, leaning over her in an infirmary bed... her foot accidentally dragged on the ground toe first and she tripped.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," came a good-natured laugh. Small injuries like a nosebleed would never keep Ruby down. Ruby's pride and desire to keep her company was more likely damaged in the fall.

Pyrrha knew what Ruby was doing: keeping her company. And for that, she was grateful. To have friends who so dutifully looked out for you and your smallest moments of insecurities and loneliness, all of the talents, opportunities, and praise in the world could never compare to that.

To see not the champion upon a pedestal but just a girl who gets lonely sometimes…

_Thank you. Jaune. Ruby._

* * *

**Extra:**

Once Pyrrha led her to a restroom, Ruby struggled a bit as the older girl set about to clean her face of dust and specks of blood.

Ruby argued she could do it on her own, but Pyrrha would have none of it, insisting on dabbing her nose with a wet paper towel. After all, Pyrrha smirked internally, what kind of big sister would miss out on a chance to take care and clean up her little sis?

Afterwards, they headed towards the cafeteria to pick up breakfast, reasoning that Weiss and the others must be up already and would no doubt be waiting for them.

As predicted, Yang waved the moment she saw them. The three had barely started on their breakfast so they waited patiently for Ruby and Pyrrha to grab theirs before eating.

"Where have you been all morning?" Weiss chided. Frown and displeasure.

Ruby shrunk back a bit. "I-I'm sorry…"

"She was keeping me company," Pyrrha offered an apologetic smile to the heiress. "I was training and felt a bit lonely so I asked her if she would like to practice with me. I'm sorry."

"No, it's…" Weiss sighed and looked away. "…forget it…" she muttered.

Yang blew through a conversation with Pyrrha about any new moves she developed over the break and challenged that they should have a sparring match soon.

Her energy helped to mask the relative quietness of both Ruby and Weiss who adamantly kept from looking at each other.

After the meal, they all went their separate ways. Blake of course headed to the library to get a head start on any new books that might have come in while Yang wanted a post-breakfast workout. Pyrrha told them she still had a few things to attend to and gave meaningful looks to the other three older girls before walking off.

Which left only Ruby and Weiss together.

The heiress folded her arms and walked off with a huff, her heels clicking on the polished floor.

Ruby didn't say anything and simply followed her.

"And why are you following me?" Weiss asked without looking back. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Ruby's ears twitched. She heard Weiss, but she was listening for others as well.

No one was in the same hallway and as far as she could tell, none in the adjoining halls either.

Her hand reached out and took Weiss'.

Though Weiss tried to jerk her arm away, Ruby leveraged the momentum to swing Weiss around and leaned on her tip-toes to plant her lips on Weiss' nose.

She pulled back with a cheery smile to fully enjoy Weiss' blushing face.

"Y-y-you… dolt…" Weiss stuttered.

Ruby couldn't help it and leaned forward, pinning Weiss to the wall and nuzzling her. When Weiss looked away during breakfast, Ruby saw the puffed cheeks of a pout and her heart constricted. It had taken all she had not to jump over the table and tackle Weiss in a hug.

_So... cute...!_ She nearly squeaked that out and had to force herself to look away and focus on her breakfast.

Now that they were alone, Ruby was free to hug Weiss to heart's content.

"Dolt," Weiss repeated as she gently reached up and stroked Ruby's hair. "I was really upset this morning…"

Such a short distance for only a few hours. And yet Weiss felt so far from Ruby when she woke up alone.

A reminder of how she was before she came to Beacon. A reminder of how alone she would be if not for the girl in front of her.

"…I'm sorry," Ruby whispered.

"I wanted to tell Yang and Blake about our… relationship."

Weiss wasn't too certain Ruby knew what a relationship was. She knew that Ruby saw them as something more than just friends and partners. And for now, that was good enough.

"…can we… hold off… on that…?" Ruby muttered and Weiss felt the hug tighten slightly as if the words were unsure.

"…I don't mind if they find out…" Ruby continued. "…and I think they will soon…"

Most likely at the most inopportune time, Weiss noted mentally. In the worse scenario, when she and Ruby were lip-locked and enjoying themselves. At that point, she would most certainly be the angriest regardless of how Yang felt.

"…but for now…" Ruby peered up with a flushed face and dazed eyes that interrupted Weiss' thoughts and drew her in. "… can it be… just… our… secret…?"

With every word, Ruby inched closer and closer to Weiss.

A secret between just the two of them. Childish and naive and Weiss would be lying if she said the idea didn't appeal to her.

She wanted to let everyone know, a thought that surprised her.

To let everyone know just how much she loved Ruby... the thought scared and exhilarated her.

But for something that was special just between the two of them, even if it was for a short while...

As their lips met once more, her mind made up her decision.

If it meant she and Ruby could sneak these little moments of joy…

"…yes…" she breathed softly and stole away Ruby's breath again.

* * *

**A nice time spent with Pyrrha since team JNPR hasn't shown up at all, hehe~ A little sis looking after her honorary big sis. **

**And on Weiss' end, trying to move the relationship forward but willing to go as slow as Ruby wants. Such a good partner.**

**Hope you enjoy these little precious moments after the craziness of the last arc. I think we need them.  
**


	48. Sudden Re-acquaintances

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 47: Sudden Re-acquaintances

Slowly, Weiss was getting used to waking up alone.

Cold and empty, no matter how tightly she hugged the pillow or pulled the warm sheets around herself. It just wasn't the same without the soothing presence when her eyes fluttered open.

Ruby always waited until Yang and Blake were asleep. Heartbeats slowed to a steady rhythm. Long and gentle breathing. She waited silently with the patience of a predator.

Only when she was certain did she move. Then, she would creep along, low to the floor. Scurrying through the shadows, even on nights when the clouds obscured the moon. Weaving in the darkness without sound.

All to cross the few feet that separated her from Weiss.

Deftly lifting the covers and sidling in, she would embrace Weiss and relish and in the warmth and scent.

Sometimes, Weiss would be awake and waiting for her. The slow minutes crawled by as Weiss tried to think of anything else other than her lovable dolt. Even this bed, so tiny in comparison to her own, was too large to be slept in alone. Her heart pined for the moment she felt the soft rustle of sheets.

Other times, she would drift off before the bumblebee pair would. As hard as she tried to stave her consciousness from the precipice of dreams, to keep waiting for Ruby… zzz….

…

But Ruby never minded even once.

The little wolf smiled softly at the first time she snuck in to find Weiss lightly snoring. A bit disappointed, but all that was displaced with happiness the moment thin arms wrapped around her waist in a slumbering hug.

Perhaps even tighter than when she was awake, Weiss held no inhibitions about showing her affection while asleep.

Though Ruby usually snuggled into Weiss' bosom and leaned her ears forward to hear the soothing beats, the sleeping heiress pulled her close and nuzzled her hair, whispering soft entranced nothings into her ear and tickling her with breaths of kindness and love.

Eventually, Ruby would fall asleep. She knew the importance of a good night's rest and if she wanted to play her little game of secrecy, she needed to hide any evidence of what she did during the night.

As fun as just lying on her side and gazing at Weiss, her eyes too fluttered and her breathing harmonized with her partner's.

…

And just like that, Ruby stole away before the crack of dawn.

Weiss was starting to learn to wake up earlier and earlier in hopes of at least seeing Ruby off. She knew the younger girl liked to run in the early hours to energize herself and greet the sun.

Weiss tried not to mind it too much every time she still felt the warm spot beside her, a lingering memento of Ruby. If anything, she blushed a bit at how hopeless a romantic Ruby was. To even escape through the window, a lover's ledge? Not that they even needed to hide, but Weiss was willing to indulge Ruby's wish. She had to admit it was a little fun to be the only one sharing this secret with Ruby.

To be fair, she had to admit a bit of that romanticism in herself. Aside from their little secret, she also held on to the flower Ruby had given her and pressed it firmly between her books to preserve it. After a few days, she had taken it out in secret and twirled it in her fingers, playing like a little girl with the sprig, lost in admiration at the simple but meaningful gift.

She was so very happy when Ruby said the flower reminded her of Weiss. As it should, they both shared a name.

But Weiss couldn't help imagining a little more. Pure. Beautiful. Ruby probably didn't know so Weiss could only content herself of wistfully dreaming that Ruby knew and had given her that specific flower because that was how she saw and thought of Weiss.

That had been a few days ago, and Weiss remembered she resolved to give Ruby a gift as she slowly sat up in her bed.

Her thoughts rushed to that night when Ruby gave her the flower and…

Eyes darted towards her jacket where the little silver whistle laid neatly in one of her pockets. She couldn't wear it, though she wanted to. A blush crept across her face again at how forthright Ruby had offered… 'ownership' of herself to Weiss.

Weiss had to slap herself out of the thoughts quickly pervading her mind.

Brush her teeth and a shower. Yes, a cold shower to alert her nerves and wash away the warm night. That was exactly what she needed before starting the day by waiting in the cafeteria for her exuberant leader. Then all she needed to do was invite Ruby to visit a few shops in Vale during the weekend, have a nice dinner, and give her a gift.

What was the gift?

She glared at her reflection with a toothpaste frosted mouth.

She hadn't thought of it yet. As much as she hated to leave it up to whatever shop they would visit, she truly did not know what to get Ruby.

She knew she didn't have to. Ruby always gave gifts without ever expecting anything in return.

Which only made Weiss want to give her something special even more.

A commemoration of finally acting on her wants and desires, and more importantly, she just wanted to shower Ruby in as many gifts as droplets were landing on her skin.

An idea she realized was quite stupid once she finished her morning shower and was properly dressed. The multitude of gifts will only diminish their value. No, she will have to think long and hard about what to get Ruby.

Walking back into the room, she found Yang and Blake awoken and awaiting their turns for the bathroom.

In the meantime, Weiss sat down and flicked through her scroll, going through her notes and organization. A worrying crease crossed her brow.

How much have they found out about the White Fang wanting Ruby join, or worse, be a leader? Absolutely none.

Despite being on alert for a few days, nothing of use have cropped up. According to Pyrrha, once Ruby arrived, whisperings have died down to the point of nonexistence. All they managed were unreliable broken strings of conversations.

Blake had tried to search through her channels and tried to look up things on her own, but also only found dead-ends. She didn't have access to the full network, but she couldn't even find signs of mentioning Ruby other than what was already known to the public, that she was a student at Beacon.

What was going on?

They didn't have nearly enough to go anywhere though they were starting to come to the conclusion that they should tell Ruby regardless. If the rumors stayed as just rumors… well, before that, they don't even know how Ruby will react to the news.

Perhaps they would find more information in the city. Weiss harrumphed at the thought of interrupting her time with Ruby, but it was possible to gain more information if she kept an ear out. Doing so meant she couldn't linger and focus on the gaily laugh whenever Ruby saw something new though…

Deciding it was a waste of time to ponder such situations, she left the room along with Blake and Yang to meet Ruby and Pyrrha at the cafeteria. It was becoming a bit of a habit for Ruby to greet the dawn with Pyrrha, spurring Weiss to learn to wake up earlier.

"Good morning!" Pyrrha and Ruby chimed together and burst into giggles as if they had practiced before hand.

Yang chuckled as well, but Weiss held a small pout. As much as she respected and admired Pyrrha, Ruby was her partner!

Petty. She knew these were petty thoughts and that Ruby had spent a whole night with her, so she had absolutely no reason to feel these emotions. And yet here she was. She couldn't help it, she supposed. She just… didn't want to be so far apart from Ruby, even for a little bit; the best she could do now was stifle these shallow sentiments and enjoy her time with all of them.

Yes… Ruby taught her that. Not just her wonderful time with her Ruby, but to cherish her time with all her friends.

Speaking of which, she turned to Pyrrha, "Everyone else from JNPR is arriving today, yes?"

Pyrrha nodded cheerfully. "Yes. I sent a message to Jaune, Nora, and Ren the night you arrived. They had to make a few preparations, but they wanted to come back early as well," she giggled slightly. "I think they, or at least Nora, was a bit bored and wanted to meet up again."

Of course Ruby was excited and launched into planning something for all of them to do. Yang suggested another picnic, reminiscent of their first one in the Forever Fall forest, and Ruby agreed if it meant drinking more sap.

Weiss held back a smirk. More people meant more noise.

But she could enjoy this noise. They were loud and rambunctious, but also filled with fun.

Ah… but more people meant eating up more of Ruby's time…

At the very least, she had to figure out a way to ask Ruby to come to Vale with her without anyone, especially Yang, finding out and wanting to tag along.

She couldn't ask now, so she will have to bide her time. Unfortunately, every second she wasted was a second someone, once again probably Yang, would ask Ruby for a play date instead.

A conundrum, she bit her lip slightly.

Not much she could do about it now though, she grumbled internally.

* * *

Oblivious to Weiss' plans, Ruby was excited to meet up with Jaune, Nora, and Ren again. She didn't have much of a chance to talk to them over the course of a month and she wondered what they were up to.

Knowing Nora, something fun. And knowing Ren, something to reign Nora in.

"Did they say when they would arrive?" she asked Pyrrha in anticipation.

A shake and wry smile. "Sorry Ruby. They might aim for this morning though I'm not sure."

"Hmm…"

"You're not going to wait on the landing pad for them," Blake broke her out of her thoughts.

"I-I wasn't!" Ruby waved her hands in front of her face to deny the accusation.

"Suuuure~" Yang teased at Ruby's blatant intentions.

"…mmph…" Ruby pouted and looked away.

Truthfully, she did entertain thoughts of sitting nearby and keeping an eye out at first. But then she decided her time would be better spent doing pretty much anything. After all, she could read with Blake or practice with Yang and Pyrrha, or do… anything at all with Weiss.

Ruby thought for a moment. Anything with Weiss…

Well, Weiss did want to go shopping for supplies as she mentioned on their flight back to Beacon.

She almost blurted out asking if they should go into the city to pick up supplies when a small part of her stopped. It was a strange feeling that she couldn't quite place, though not unfamiliar to her.

Like keeping the secret of what she and Weiss did at night, a part of her wanted to go with just Weiss into Vale.

Selfishness.

To devote all of her time to Weiss. To be alone with Weiss. To make certain that she and Weiss couldn't be distracted by anyone else but each other…

She would have to ask Weiss when they were alone. As bad as she felt for wanting to leave out her other friends, another side of her was just too giddy at the prospect of being able to spend even more time with Weiss. So far, each day she had to split with everyone else, leaving only the nightly trips to Weiss' bed their time alone together. Now if she could spend all day with Weiss?

Until she had a chance to ask though, spending time with everyone was still fun and she wracked her brain for something for all of them to do.

"What are you all doing today?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind an after breakfast workout," Yang punched her palm with a wide grin. "You up for a spar, Pyrrha?"

"I'd be delighted," Pyrrha nodded eagerly, also feeling the adrenaline as she knew Yang was a fierce fighter and could go toe-to-toe with her without holding back.

"Ooohhh…" Ruby jumped out of her seat and hopped back and forth on one foot, clapping in anticipation. "Can we watch? Please?"

"Were you even planning on missing it?" Yang grinned cheekily.

Once they made their way to the gym, both Yang and Pyrrha separated to change and get ready while Ruby, Weiss, and Blake took the higher seating areas to spectate. They were the only ones in the gym, allowing them to be as loud as they wanted without worry of bothering anyone.

"Here they come!" Ruby cheered.

Out walked the two competitors, eager and ready. Their steps slightly stirred dirt and dust as they confidently circled and sized each other up.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Weiss asked offhandedly. She had every intention of watching and learning what she could though she already saw the outcome as very one-sided.

"Of course it's me!" Yang shouted from below. She flashed them another confident grin.

"Really?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow and folded arms. "Pyrrha has polished techniques and is an accomplished tournament champion for years now. Were this an official match, I highly doubt you'd be fighting in the same ranking."

"Ouch, kinda cold there, Frosty," Yang grumbled. "You two at least believe in me, right?" her voice turned hopeful to her two remaining teammates.

"…" Blake met her eyes and kept silent for a minute, just to see Yang squirm a bit before smirking. "Sure."

"Good luck you two!" Ruby cheered, taking the easy way out.

"Heh! Hear that?" Yang said as she settled into her stance, fist raised and ready to defend and pound her opponents to paste. "Blake believes in me, and Ruby's cheering for me. No way I can lose here."

"Don't forget," Pyrrha playfully reminded her. "Weiss is in my corner and Ruby's also cheering for me."

They both grinned. This was more than just a match now. This was more than seeing each others' prowess and techniques.

_Cool big sis._

This was totally a chance to show their cool sides.

They stared at each other for a moment, taking stock and mentally preparing one last time.

In a flash, Yang lunged forward and her fist connected with Pyrrha's shield. The resounding reverberations propagated and shook everyone.

Pyrrha already predicted that would be the opening move. Her shield immediately went to protect her vitals and her legs propelled her backwards the moment Yang made contact, lessening the impact.

She still had to keep her guard up though. Yang's preference is to overpower her opponents in close range.

Before they even landed, Yang struck again with her other fist and Pyrrha immediately tilted her shield to take the blow at an angle.

Unequal forces flipped her above her opponent, an easy strike from above. Miló slashed down, threatening to trim Yang's beautiful golden locks.

But as soon as Yang realized where Pyrrha was, her wrist twitched and Ember Celica fired forward. The round launched her backwards as all Pyrrha managed to cut were flames.

The moment her feet touched the ground, she jumped and rolled to the side without a thought. Right where she had been standing was a small bullet hole.

The xiphos blade had switched to its rifle form before the slash was even completed and Pyrrha landed with her sights already aimed.

"Hmmm… she's already lost her range advantage," Weiss murmured, feeling fairly confident in her prediction. While Yang still had options, her initiation had been reset and if it came down to a purely ranged match, Pyrrha's rifle far outstripped Yang's gauntlets in distance and accuracy.

"Don't be so sure of that," Blake countered, her eyes trained on her partner. Distance wasn't too much of an issue in an arena this small, relatively speaking since it was still sizable. Furthermore, Yang wasn't that far from her opponent and Pyrrha was still in her effective range.

Yang circled in a wide arc, using her shots to ineffectively fire back. They wouldn't hit Pyrrha, she knew. The amazoness never stayed in one place, moving around while still keeping her in check. But she didn't need the shots to hit.

While Pyrrha's own bullets were accurate, they merely pin-holed the ground as Yang wove to avoid prediction. Yang's own rounds exploded upon contact, throwing up gouts of flame and dust.

Each shot fired obscured more and more of Pyrrha view until she could barely see a few feet in front of her. She frowned a bit and tried to discern where Yang could be through her hearing, though her ears had become a bit muted thanks to how close Yang's shots exploded around her.

A twinge.

Her eyes narrowed and she leaned to the side to avoid a careening fist from behind her that would have knocked her unconscious.

Just because she couldn't see and her hearing couldn't detect Yang didn't mean that her semblance couldn't.

Yang landed and immediately spun for another attack, finding her punch a mite second too slow and grazing Pyrrha's torso.

"See?" Weiss pointed out. "As long as Pyrrha's semblance can divert the attacks for even a little bit, Yang can't touch her."

"Come on Yang!" Ruby immediately cheered for the underdog.

Blake still kept her eyes on them, wondering just how Yang would get out of this situation. They all knew about Pyrrha's semblance of Polarity, and they all knew how adept she was at controlling the flow of battle. Nothing big or showy, but the subtle shifts induced a psychological advantage as her opponents realize they can't touch her. So what will Yang do?

Pyrrha punished the missed punch by swinging her shield around and bashing Yang's side.

Yang rolled with the damage, her Aura taking the brunt of the blow, though she quickly threw her arms up and guard against a second strike as Pyrrha switched her rifle back to its blade form and continued the assault.

Catching her shield without missing a single motion, Pyrrha advanced to the offensive using a combination of slashes and ricocheting shield strikes.

Under that barrage, Yang could do little but guard. But even as she avoided taking a finishing blow, each attack still chipped away at her. If not the sword in front of her, then by the blasted shield behind her.

Numerous strikes.

"This match is over," Weiss sighed. Yang cannot deal with attacks from both sides.

But Blake and Ruby remained silent. They would be thinking the same thing, if not for noticing Yang's slight grin from beneath her arms.

Each strike by sword and shield made her grin more feral and Ruby saw a flash of red beneath the golden bangs.

"ENOUGH!" Yang roared out. One fist rose and parried Pyrrha's blade, the other smashed the bouncing shield into the ground as it passed by for another strike. An earthquake erupted and nearly toppled the gladiator in its unexpected wake.

Pyrrha was shocked by this newfound energy spike and her instincts told her jump back.

Her gaze went to her shield, embedded so deeply into the ground that it would take her a bit of effort to lift.

Effort she couldn't afford to waste as Yang took charge and charged her.

Blake smiled at Weiss' shock. A comeback out of nowhere and a power spike while on her last legs?

Blake knew that Yang respected Pyrrha's accomplishments and wouldn't have challenged her if she didn't have a reasonable chance of winning… actually, even without that Yang probably would have challenged her just for the thrill of the fight. But that only meant she would have some kind of plan.

An ability that made her stronger the more damage she took? Somehow, that was very fitting of the blonde berserker below.

Even faster than when she started out, her pursuit of Pyrrha gave the redhead no quarter. Without her shield to block, she had to rely on her blade, and Yang's punches immediately shredded through that defense.

Only with her semblance did Pyrrha manage to divert just enough for narrow escapes, but Yang constantly powered through. Each missed punch induced even more rage that made her move faster despite the magnetic pulls on her gauntlets.

Slowing the bloodlust boxer was ineffective, so Pyrrha used her semblance on her own armor. She flew backwards but Yang was still hot on her heels. Shots fired repeatedly left a burning trail and Yang didn't even care as she collided with Pyrrha and both tumbled to the ground.

As the dust cleared and the three spectators watched with bated breath, they found Yang atop Pyrrha.

A golden edge placed right on the brawler's neck.

"Nice," Yang panted and grinned as the red faded from her eyes to the calmer lilac.

"Like…wise…" Pyrrha panted back with a satisfied smile as well.

Yang's fist was right underneath her chin, a round primed and ready to fire.

"WHOOOHOOO! TIIIIIEEEEE!"

A loud voice screamed out right behind Weiss and caused her to jump a few feet into the air with a scared yelp.

"Nora!" Ruby shouted and jumped over to give the girl a hug.

Ren nodded silently to all of them, his usual quiet greeting.

"Heya Ruby!" Jaune greeted and waved to everyone as well. "Hi everyone."

"You're all back!" Ruby squealed.

"Yep! We met at the airport and decided to greet you together!" Nora laughed.

Yang stood up and offered a hand to help her opponent up. Pyrrha took it graciously and both shook hands afterwards for a match well played and made their way to the seats as Blake and Weiss finished their own greetings.

"Hello Jaune! Nora! Ren!" Pyrrha waved enthusiastically at them.

"Nice to see you're back," Yang grinned and pounded fists with Nora.

Ruby fished out two water-bottles she sneaked along and received two gracious 'thank you's from the pair and a hair ruffle from Yang.

"Good to be back," Ren smiled softly.

"You two were awesome down there!" Nora shouted.

"Yes, it was quite the match," Weiss nodded. "Pyrrha won though."

"Well excuuuuuse you, Princess," Yang folded her arms and huffed. She could understand it from Weiss' perspective. Despite calling the match a tie since neither side could move without risking injury, in terms of damage taken and remaining Aura, Pyrrha won on both counts.

It couldn't be helped since her own semblance required her to take hits, but it was the principle of the matter!

"Regardless, Yang did fight Pyrrha to a standstill, even with Pyrrha's battle history," Blake came to Yang's defense.

"Absolutely!" Pyrrha agreed. "I haven't had a match like that in quite some time. Thank you."

"Ooooh~" Ruby whimpered a bit. "Now I really want to spar too!"

"Oh yeah!" Nora pumped a fist into the air. "Let's do this!" She took a look around the group. "Blake, Weiss, Ren, and Jaune should join in too!"

"H-hold on!" Weiss called out.

"Nora, we just got back," Ren reasoned. "We haven't even unpacked yet."

"Awww come on~" the Valkyrie whined. "We still have our weapons with us. Besides, don't you want to shake off all that stiffness from the plane ride?"

Ren looked helplessly to Jaune.

"I don't know, I think we should take a breath and catch up first."

At least, that was what Jaune was about to say until he looked into the shining eyes of two girls who looked so hopefully at him.

"W-well… for a little bit… maybe?" he chuckled nervously at the resigned sigh.

"Yes! Jaune and Ren are in, so if Blake and Weiss don't want to join, I guess I'll team up with Jaune and we can have a two versus two matchup," Ruby made two v's with her fingers.

"H-hold on!" Weiss called out again, a bit fed up that she got ignored earlier. She grimaced. For some reason, having Ruby teaming up with Jaune…

"I never said I wouldn't join!" she huffed and looked away.

Ruby looked down at her hands and raised up one more finger. "So now we have five people…"

"Blake is joining in as well," Weiss declared imperiously.

"I am?" Blake quirked an eyebrow.

Weiss glared out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course I am," Blake muttered with a smirk. She wasn't too opposed to it. She had to admit, watching Yang and Pyrrha earlier did entice her for some action of her own. She was quite certain Weiss felt the same way as well. For hunters like them, the energy and adrenaline of a good match will often be mirrored simply through observation.

"Fine," Ren conceded. "Let's make this short and have the rules be first tag out."

Exactly as its name implied, while a match would normally continue until either one side can no longer battle or their Aura depleted below thirty percent, under this rule, only one assured shot is needed.

Weiss nodded. "I'm fine with that. Everyone?"

"Yeah!" came the unanimous cheer.

"Sweet!" Yang grinned. "Pyrrha and I will judge then."

As the condition is one shot, they needed to have someone observing to make sure the hit was clean and accurate. Since the two were too tired from their earlier spar, this allowed them to not only observe but also participate in a meaningful way.

…

They took their positions.

On one side, Ruby stood along with Weiss and Blake. Their formations and teamwork have allowed them to fill the ever fluid roles. All of them knew close range combat and have auxiliary support skills from Weiss' enhancement and debilitation glyphs, to Blake's misdirection and cover, to Ruby just grabbing one of them and running.

On the other side stood Jaune as the vanguard, Nora as the mid-range, and Ren as the far-range. Though their formation is more static, for their purposes in a quick match such as this, it will suffice. They only needed one shot on each of their opponents, three shots total. If they can make all three shots count, then versatility and the flow of battle can be stopped short.

In other words, if they can end this quickly, then team RWB's advantage will only be a hindrance as they need more time to reset their roles and positions. In theory anyways.

"BEGIN!" Yang and Pyrrha shouted and the skirmish unfolded below them.

Ruby immediately dashed forward, predicting Jaune would block her. That was fine as she could easily get around him.

Take out the weakest first.

Jaune had the least battle experience and he had no range to speak of. If she can tag him once and he is out, they can focus on the strongest next: Nora.

But just as she was thinking that, her senses told her to jump and she dove sideways to avoid the splash damage of Nora's grenade.

Weiss immediately placed a glyph beneath her to slide her forward to avoid Jaune's slash while Blake moved to negate Nora's support.

Ren peppered the area with weak but rapid shots. Power was unnecessary here as any one shot was good enough.

This forced Weiss to concentrate on defense as she protected her friends from the barrage.

But the stalemate would soon be broken as Ruby was free to face Jaune.

The swordsman smiled and stayed defensive behind his shield. He knew how Ruby fought. He sparred against her before.

Strike from the blind spot. It didn't matter if she got hurt in the process, she could heal. That would be what she was thinking.

And normally he would play defensively. His shield protected his front and left, his sword protecting his right and back.

But playing defense would only give her more time to strike and once he was pressured, he didn't think he would get an opportunity to do anything before her claws reached him.

So the only thing to do was take the initiative.

A thrust into a slash in a spin to cover his sides. That was the plan. If she got around it then… well, he didn't have much else. At best he could stall her for a bit and hope that he bought enough time for his teammates to finish what they were doing, but against Ruby's speed… he wasn't in a good position.

A confident smile and unwavering eyes.

Ruby will dodge. His mind told him that as he took the last step needed to get into range. Now… left or right for his follow up slash?

Waiting until after the thrust to decide in case his body had any tells that would let her predict, the tip glinted and shot forward.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as he watched Ruby's eyes grow wide and an expression he never saw on the young girl manifested.

Terror.

She didn't move. Neither left nor right.

Her body wouldn't move.

His arm tried to stop as he realized this.

Two millimeters to her eye-

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

CLANG!

Crocea Mors was ripped from his hand, impaling the side wall as everyone stopped to see Ruby sinking to her knees and quivering.

"Ruby…?" Jaune called out worriedly and edged towards her carefully. His hand stung from the force imparted, but he still reached out to her.

Weiss was by her side in a flash and sheathed Myrtenaster.

"Shhhhh…." she shushed the heavily breathing girl.

Her breaths were jerky and harsh, a cross between panting and asphyxiation. Weiss couldn't see her eyes but she saw the wet droplets hitting the ground below.

"We'll stop here," she told everyone quietly, receiving nods in return.

Pyrrha and Yang jumped into the arena below and ran over.

"We should give them some space," Pyrrha suggested and helped Jaune to retrieve his sword.

They all looked concernedly at Ruby but knew to hold their tongues and wait to be out of hearing to ask Yang and Blake.

The two shared a look with Weiss and they all gritted their teeth.

Even now, so far away, _his_ presence and actions were still being felt.

* * *

**Extra:**

Once everyone was gone, Weiss pulled Ruby closer and wrapped her arms around in a tight hug.

She knew what happened. Ruby knew what happened.

The scene of carnage was still fresh in their minds and Ruby remembered the pain.

That was why she froze up the moment the sword approached her. Jaune was slower than the swords that flew at her that night. Even his fastest speed was nothing to her.

But she couldn't move at at all the moment her body saw its death once more.

Only that fear forced her arm to defend and she lashed out, thankfully managing to deflect the blade.

Her body healed, but did her mind and memories? Physical wounds are easy to heal. She was a testament of that. But mental and emotional wounds?

"….I…I..I-'m…. s-sorry…" Ruby shakily apologized.

"Nothing to apologize for," Weiss answered immediately. What Ruby suffered through shouldn't have been done to anyone and even now, she hadn't done anything wrong. So there was no need for apologies.

"I…I-'ll do b-better next time…" her breath still came out short.

She knew why she felt like this. Rationally, she knew why.

But she couldn't help the shaking.

"Shhhh…" Weiss shushed softly into her ear again. "It's okay, Ruby," she whispered softly. "It's okay."

Once more, she cursed her father. What kind of person inflicts trauma on such a young girl?!

No! Focus on the here and now! Her mind shouted at her.

She turned Ruby until they faced each other and her hands cupped Ruby's cheeks. Gently lifting her face and bringing Ruby's eyes to meet her own, Weiss held their gaze unblinking.

Ruby's grey eyes looked so lost and hopeless. Filled with fear and despair. Memories of the stinging and burning glints of light as they pierced her flickered.

But Weiss didn't falter and kept staring.

If Ruby was reliving through what happened, then Weiss wanted the first thing Ruby to see when her vision was cleared of flashbacks was her face.

Weiss took a breath and calmed herself. She discarded as much of her hatred for her father at that moment away as best she could. She wanted Ruby to see a smiling face, one of comfort and love, not anger and hatred.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the lights returned to Ruby's eyes and a hand drifted up to press Weiss' hand closer.

"…weiss…" Ruby called out softly.

"I'm here."

They stayed in silence as the rest of Ruby returned.

Blink. Blink.

Ruby shook her head to clear her mind of the memories plaguing her.

Weiss sighed in relief that the episode was not as bad as it could have been. She didn't want to accidentally set Ruby off by snapping her out of her memories, so she hoped that Ruby drew what little comfort Weiss could offer.

As her hands moved away, Ruby grabbed them and held them in place.

"…please… just a bit longer…?" she pleaded.

Weiss just nodded and scooted closer.

Minutes passed until Ruby was ready to let go and shifted to look away and compose herself. But even as they sat side by side, Weiss kept her fingers entwined with Ruby to show her support.

"…I'm sorry…" Ruby whispered again, though this time with a bit of force behind it. "…I didn't think…"

…_it would affect me/you this much…_

The same thought resonated in them.

Ruby knew what this issue was. The wolf within was cautious as well. They both knew what needed to be done.

Acclimation.

She needed to get used to it again.

She used to be able to dance mere millimeters from the tips of swords, expending no wasted energy nor space. Now if she came close to a sword, she wasn't sure she wouldn't have another panic attack.

She was fine with watching others fight, she was fine with even being in close proximity of swords like Myrtenaster always sheathed by Weiss' side.

So what she needed was-

"Ruby," Weiss called out and gave her hand a little squeeze. "I was planning on going to Vale this weekend, just by myself to pick up some things… would you like to come along?"

Weiss saw her chance and took it. More than that though, she needed to get Ruby's mind away from this. Most likely, Ruby had already identified the issue. For now, before Ruby could get too caught up in her perceived fault or plan something dangerous, she needed to distract the girl.

"…to… Vale?…" a tinge of hope and happiness returned to Ruby's voice as Weiss reminded Ruby of what she wanted to do earlier.

Weiss nodded and felt Ruby leaning into her shoulder.

"…okay…" came the quiet answer.

Weiss turned a little and caused Ruby to peer up at her.

The worry in her eyes were still there… time to change it.

Bringing her face close to Ruby's, she turned at the last second and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Blushing, Ruby turned away thought her eyes darted back, taking furtive glances at Weiss.

Weiss smiled. It was still an issue they will have to tackle. _Together._ She noted with emphasis.

But for now, Ruby wasn't so much worried as she was shy and anticipating for what would come next.

Weiss leaned over and kissed the wolf's nose, whispering, "Later…"

Knowing Ruby wanted more from her flushed appearance, but also knowing that there would be time later.

They still had friends who needed answers and Blake and Yang were probably hesitant to say anything without Ruby and Weiss there.

Ruby reluctantly nodded, understanding without words.

They pulled each other up and walked towards the exit, hand in hand.

Ruby kept her hood up and her face low, not so much out of dejection, but she just didn't want anyone to see how pink her face was.

Weiss received a message on her scroll that they had moved to the courtyard to wait for her and Ruby.

Upon arriving, they were showered with concerns. None of them questioning what happened, but only if Ruby was okay.

Still, Ruby could sense the lingering questions they left unasked and nodded to Weiss that they should explain what happened. Ruby also planned on apologizing at least for the panic attack and making them all worry.

Before either of them could get a word out, a brown blur rushed over to them and held Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby looked up into the concerned and teary face of Velvet.

"Oh Ruby! Are you okay? They haven't done anything to you have they?!"

* * *

**The gang's back together! **

**I thought about drawing it out and having them return slowly, but I think we can all use a bit more plot progression. Plus, I got a chance to practice writing their dialogue and action sequences again. Ah~ haven't really had a chance for that in a while so I hoped it turned out well.**

**Ruby heals quickly, but there are deeper rooted issues. And some issues she will soon run into. **

**Hope you guys will look forward to the coming chapter and please tell me what you think.**


	49. Rumors Verified

**Hope everyone is feeling well.**

**And please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 48: Rumors Verified

Trembling.

Velvet's hands shook and Ruby felt nervousness resonating in her heart.

What could have caused this? Ruby wasn't quite sure why Velvet seemed so afraid to the verge of tears, but it was clearly out of concern for the young wolf.

"I'm okay," Ruby managed a soft smile, her mind focused on ignoring the harrowing panic attack mere minutes ago. Velvet was worried, so Ruby couldn't let her see such a troubled face.

"How have you been?" she chirped as happily as she could, tilting her head to the side cutely to reassure the bunny.

"I-I'm fine," Velvet breathed shakily as she looked over Ruby with a critical eye, as if making sure nothing was wrong.

Finally satisfied, she straightened and looked at the group with a sombre smile, "Hello everyone." Her ears folded a bit in embarrassment, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Hey Velvet. Is something wrong?" Yang greeted back calmly though her mind ran trying to figure out what was wrong. Velvet asked if 'they' did anything to Ruby… Whoever or whatever 'they' were raised alarm bells in her head.

"I-" Velvet's eyes went wide as her ears perked up and her head swiveled around to gaze at the entire courtyard. They were the only large group there, though several other students were still meandering around and a few surreptitiously trying to hide that they were watching with keen interest.

"Perhaps we should move somewhere more private," Weiss offered.

Blake nodded, having an idea and interest in what Velvet might know. "Let's head back to our room."

With everyone heading back, Weiss looked down at her now empty hand as Ruby walked in front to lead. While no one brought it up, most likely attributing it to Ruby seeking comfort, their entwined hands had come loose when Velvet nearly bowled Ruby over.

And now Weiss lost the chance to hold Ruby's hand without seeming suspicious…

She shook her head exasperatedly. It was so small and petty, and yet… her fingers wanted to again embrace the warmth Ruby held.

Focusing on the issue at hand, she soon found herself outside the dorm door with the others. Ruby was already inviting everyone inside and Weiss was a bit worried if they could all fit.

"Umm…." Ruby hummed as she looked around. "I don't know where you could all sit…"

They had four chairs for their own use which were offered to team JNPR. Velvet didn't mind standing, but Ruby grabbed her wrist and quickly sat the older girl down on her own bed.

Ruby quickly bounced over and hopped on Weiss' bed, the sudden force launching the heiress slightly into the air with a high-pitched yelp and glare at the wolf.

After a few good natured giggles and chuckles at Weiss' expense, Ruby looked back at Velvet. "So you wanted to tell us something?"

A nod, then Velvet pulled out her scroll and loaded a video.

She took a deep breath and turned the screen to face them as they crowded around to get a better look. Her finger tapped the play icon.

"DOES THAT MAKE IT OKAY?!"

Ruby froze as she heard her voice.

"You say that you want to make a better world for the Faunus, but that's a lie! How can you help anyone if you're so busy hurting everyone?!"

Everyone stared slack-jawed at her small figure speaking so passionately. Even from so far away, the camera caught her bright red face as she struggled to save and convince everyone at the rally.

"Caged by that fear, isolated from everyone… how is that any different from the Menagerie?"

Her closing words had echoed in silence and again did so now.

Eyes slowly turned on her.

For those who had not been present when she gave it, they now heard her entire argument with the branch leader in full. Unedited, un-doctored.

"'What the hippo said'?" Nora smirked as Ruby hid her face behind her hands, blushing a storm. She meekly peered out from behind her fingers.

"Someone was recording?" Weiss hissed out in surprise. She had half expected this, but after months of silence, she had discarded the worry. A mistake. A true oversight on her part. Now it was rising up again.

"How did you get this?" Blake asked, curious that she was unable to find anything remotely like this. "We've only heard rumors and were trying to find something like this."

"You knew?!" Ruby stared incredulously.

"I have a few friends who are sympathetic to the White Fang," Velvet explained. "This video has been circulating through peer contact; you have to know someone who has the video to get it."

Blake frowned. Why though? She had been searching as best she could for anything like this, but she couldn't find anything in her networks. Granted, as a 'traitor' and in hiding, she didn't and couldn't exactly meet up with White Fang sympathizers.

"They're not sharing it online in fears of being traced back," Velvet continued. "They're afraid of backlash and victimization by the White Fang since… well…" she fidgeted nervously.

She gulped as they stared at her expectantly. "A…well, from what I've heard a-anyways… a portion of the White Fang are planning to split off and form a new group… with Ruby as their new figurehead…"

Weiss' hand shot up and grabbed Ruby's wrist in anticipation if the girl decided to bolt through the window.

Not that Ruby could have; she was too busy gaping in shock and horror.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jaune held up his hand and interjected. "Are you serious?!"

"T-they're just rumors but…" Velvet bit her lip. From how her friends had responded and those few who had been hesitant before…

Blake grimaced and folded her arms. So that was what had happened. That also explained why she was unable to find anything other than rumors whispered on the winds.

To break off from the Fang. To form their own group.

Dissenters and traitors.

At least, that would be how the White Fang would view them.

Of course they wouldn't risk being traced back and no doubt the White Fang was already acting to suppress what they can. Most likely there are several corroborating disseminators that acted as the seed. When they spread the new idea and videos, they included several rules to protect themselves; most notably: only to those they were certain would realign and only by personal sharing between known connections such as family and friends.

The process would be much slower than simply placing the videos onto a sharing space online, hence why none of them had heard of anything in the prior months. But that quiet had its own advantage.

How strong was the new group? How many members did they already have? From what she can deduce, enough people were supporting the idea of a schism for there to be rumors. Enough of them had to exist to not only spread, but listen.

She doubted the new group could immediately stand publicly against the Fang; the proof in their secrecy. They still lacked members, though as rumors propagated, their numbers would grow exponentially. They lacked armaments, though it seemed their ideologies would prevent that from ever coming to fruition. Most importantly, they lacked a leader, though…

Her gaze shifted towards her young leader, clutching tightly to Weiss' hand and trembling.

"I don't want Ruby to get caught up in this," Blake spoke with finality in her voice.

"_I_ don't want to get caught up in this!" Ruby wailed with tears in her eyes. Her grey irises shifted rapidly at her friends. Her breathing and pulse sped up and hitched. Her mouth spoke before she could even process her thoughts, "The White Fang are just a bunch of mean liars who want to hurt others!"

A flash of anger and sadness and guilt. The countless innocents they had endangered and hurt during the breach. The lies they fed her of wanting to help. And even then, only the Faunus who followed their supremacy ideals. And worse of all-!

"You know that's not true!" Weiss voice cut through the room at everyone's surprise.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you're defending them?!" Her teeth gritted together, partially in anger, partially in disbelief. "Y-you're… you're…."

… _you're the one they had hurt most…_

"Absolutely not," Weiss huffed disdainfully. Her eyes and tone turned softer and she stroked Ruby's head as she spoke, "I'm defending all of the ones who don't want any of that."

"She's right," Ren nodded. "Assuming this is true, if there are those who want to split from the group, that would indicate that not all of them share the same ideals." He shared a small smile with Ruby in hopes of easing her worries. "Not all of them are mean liars who want to hurt others."

"I-I…" Ruby stuttered at a loss for words. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts to the main issue at hand. "That still doesn't explain why _I_ should join them!"

After her run in and running away with an injured Weiss, Ruby didn't want to have anything to do with the Fang anymore. Thanks to her friends, to Velvet, and even Cardin, she managed to put it behind her. To distance herself from the Fang. To show that she wasn't like the Fang.

Those thoughts had plagued her for days after their escape. And even after their assurances, a part of her still worried what should happen if she ever lost control of her anger and lashed out again.

Now they wanted her to join?!

"What if…" Nora murmured. "What if… you could change them?"

All eyes turned to the Valkyrie and she grinned confidently at Ruby. "They want you!" she pointed at the unwilling wolf for emphasis, "Because you're saying what they believe in. Deep down, they don't want to be feared. They don't want to hurt others. They just want to be accepted, to help others and be helped, to not be isolated or caged."

Her fist pumped into the air. "They want you because you said what they couldn't! They want you because convinced them, because you can convince others!"

Ruby hesitated at Nora's conviction. Spoken without regard. Spoken with-

"And I would tooootally join even if I'm not a Faunus!" she declared.

"WHAT?!" the entire room shouted at her.

"Oh come on~" she elbowed Ren playfully in his ribs. "It's not like I'm joining the _White Fang_ or anything," she joked cheekily. "Besides, her speech was pretty convincing."

"You can't be serious," Ren sighed, rubbing his slightly sore ribs.

"Definitely!" Nora grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close, sweeping her hand across as if showing new horizons. "Imagine what Ruby would do. Civil disobedience and awesome speeches! Civil disobedience and awesome speeches everywhere!"

At her behest, it was hard not to imagine the changes Ruby could bring about. In all ways and forms, they could only see Ruby rallying a large group in the middle of Vale, a mix of humans and Faunus, all whom came together for social equality. And they, her friends, would all stand with her as she inspired others to not help themselves, but to help each other. No matter who they were or what they were. No matter how much or how little any of them could do individually. As long as they did all they could to help their fellows.

"That… does sound pretty good," Jaune stroked his chin as he thought.

"See?" Nora smiled smugly. Just one more push. Her gaze shifted to Velvet. "What about you and Blake?"

Two Faunus. One who was conflicted about joining, the other was conflicted after joining.

"M-me?!" Velvet wasn't prepared to be asked but if she had to say truthfully. "W-well…" she offered Ruby an apologetic smile. "It is pretty appealing if Ruby could help Faunus equality." She had seen it happening first hand.

"Without the tactics the White Fang have been using of course!" she added quickly, knowing Ruby's hesitation was most likely stemming from the bad memories.

Blake was aware she was next and she too would have to admit the benefits of an innocent but inspiring leader Ruby could be.

"But I'm still against this," she muttered.

"Yeah, I'm with Blake on this one," Yang folded her arms and looked at them sternly. "If Ruby openly becomes a leader of this new group, that would just paint a target on her. Not only for the White Fang, but other anti-Faunus sentiments as well."

Nora faltered. "Err… that would suck pretty bad…" She frowned as she tossed the idea over in her head. As much as she thought Ruby could help, to place her friend in danger was too high of a price. "Sorry Ruby," she apologized.

"…" Ruby didn't say anything and simply stood up.

"Ruby?" Weiss called out questioningly in concern. She could feel it. She could feel Ruby was preparing to run.

"…I… I just need some time alone… please?" her eyes stayed to the ground even as she pleaded with her partner. Calm, but Weiss could feel the inner turmoil beneath the surface. A facade that would shatter the moment all eyes were off her.

_Don't let go!_

Weiss felt her mind screaming at her.

_She needs you now. She needs all of you now._

…

But as testament to her trust, Weiss willingly relaxed her fingers and let her arm dropped; she was secure in knowing Ruby would be back safe and sound, that this wasn't just the wolf running off aimlessly whenever trouble seemed to rear its head at her.

"…" That was why she didn't say anything. A tiny squeeze just before her hand released Ruby's to show her concern and to promise her support.

If only everyone weren't present, she would have kissed Ruby to reassure her before letting go… actually a part of her argued to do so anyways, but her self-restraint managed to keep her in check.

"…I… wasn't able to help anyone…" Ruby murmured dejectedly. "…I only managed to get myself hurt… and that hurt my friends…" Tiny tears splashed on the ground in front of her.

A gust of wind buffeted everyone and in the moment they blinked, Ruby was gone.

The window was open and tiny red petals floated down where Ruby once stood.

"Was it wise to let her run off?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

Weiss sighed as she walked over to the window and closed it. "I trust her," came her quiet whisper.

Besides, holding her here wouldn't help. Not when they didn't have a plan and especially when they believed in some degree the rumors being spread.

Jaune was still thinking. "What did she mean?" he muttered. "She said she managed to get herself hurt?"

By all accounts, Weiss was the only one hurt during the aftermath of the breach, right?

Weiss grimaced. The original problem before Velvet sprung this new information on them.

"Something… happened over the break," she began.

"Should we tell them without Ruby?" Yang frowned.

"Not like we can wait for her," Weiss shook her head. "We were going to explain earlier anyways."

As Weiss sat down on her bed again, noting once more the lack of Ruby's weight beside her, everyone else leaned in closer to listen.

Weiss explained what she had been doing the past months. She had been isolating their names and identities from being connected to their invasion of the White Fang base. Once summer break began, she returned home to Atlas in order to utilize her family's connections to ensure they remained out of the public eye.

Unfortunately, she didn't account for a covert propaganda to form involving the one person she wanted to protect most.

That was when Ruby, Blake, and Yang had received an invitation and the entire mess that followed.

Weiss finished explaining the atrocities her father committed, leaving out as much gruesome detail as she could, but still enough to explain Ruby's reaction from their earlier spar.

"T-that's horrible!" Pyrrha covered her mouth in shock.

Jaune and Velvet were a little green while Ren was trembling.

Nora placed a hand atop his to calm him. Despite his nearly always calm facade, she recognized when his emotions threatened to break the threshold, when his anger was finally pushed. And how to help him reign it in. After all…

"ME! HIM! LEGS! NOW!" she roared. After all, explosive emotions were her forte.

"Don't bother," Yang gritted out. "We tried." She was still agitated at how futile they had been when confronting him. Not that they could have done anything.

Weiss continued how afterwards Ruby had healed and confronted her father once more, bringing her own logic and belief to counter his. The uplifting ending helped to calm everyone down a bit, though Weiss shuddered at the implications of what might have happened had another fight broken out.

Would Ruby have frozen up if her father had thrown another sword? Would she have been as lucky? What if-?!

She mentally slapped herself out of the dangerous line of thinking.

Everyone silently pondered over the information.

As it stood, they, or rather Ruby, faced two issues. One was the fear instilled upon her after her fight with the Schnee patriarch; the other was the looming shadow of the White Fang.

"What should we do?" Pyrrha asked. "If there's anything at all that we can help with…" Her teammates and Velvet nodded with determination burning in their eyes.

Weiss folded her arms and side-glanced the window. She shook her head, "No… just leave her alone for now…"

Each of them held varying looks of disapproval, but Weiss would have none of it.

"What we learned is a lot to take in. Not just the White Fang, but even she was shocked at her own fears." Weiss closed her eyes sadly.

Yang was right. Ruby isn't as strong as they all thought, Ruby herself included.

"She was shaken enough to even condemn all of the White Fang to hurtful liars, even though she spent time looking after and helping their injured."

"She needs to recollect herself first." Weiss gave them all a hopeful smile. "And then we can help her."

…_And then I can help her…_

* * *

**Extra:**

When Velvet returned home for the summer, she never realized what she would uncover.

Spending time with friends and family, laughing and sharing stories about their lives in each others' absence.

She let slip that one of her underclassmen had stood up for her when she was bullied and the end result were newfound friends and a better atmosphere for Faunus at Beacon.

In trying to avoid drawing attention to herself, her team, her friends and her fellow Faunus, she hid the bullying instead of seeking help to stop it. In doing so, she had tacitly allowed the bullying.

But all that suddenly changed because of one small act of kindness.

As if a stone dropped into a still pond, a movement started wherein students, regardless as human or Faunus, regardless of year or rank, defended their fellow classmates. There were always those who looked down on Faunus, but the quiet and meek who were tired of seeing their friends suffer stepped in where they could.

Small actions that did not right away shift or change or were even effective slowly confided in the Faunus that they were not alone, that they had friends if they would only reach out. That they didn't have to shoulder everything alone.

Even now, there were many who feared retaliation and would rather suffer silently than drag their love ones in, but slowly, perhaps surely, they would reach a day when every Faunus and human could be equals.

Her friends and family were impressed such a kind act could occur with such lasting impression.

Though she had been against the White Fang's radical and extremist views, one of her friends who had been on the fence regarding the group decided to share with them a video, in part inspired by Velvet's story of how changes can occur from something so small and sweet.

A friend of a friend of a friend ad infinitum. Velvet couldn't get a clear answer from whom the video originated, but it was clearly someone from the rally.

She couldn't hide her shock at the little wolf arguing so sincerely and her heart swelled again with pride as it had when she first heard the speech in person.

Her friend spoke in hushed whispers of the rumors floating around, confirming some and revealing others. Many of the Faunus, and even some in the White Fang currently, disapproved of the violent tactics the current organization had been employing. They wanted to return to the days of peaceful protests. Even if it meant shouldering the burdens of prejudice and racism for even longer.

Though few in numbers, they were willing to accept waiting if it meant others did not have to get hurt.

Were the White Fang changing their strategy? Was a new group branching off? What of the current leaders and beliefs?

No one really knew.

But the seed had been planted within them. The idea that Faunus did not have to be feared to be respected. The ideal once lost had been resurrected. The tiny flame of hope that had been extinguished had been rekindled.

Velvet suddenly found the alliances of her friends and family shifted almost over night. Even those who had been firmly neutral regarding the Fang at least approved of what Ruby said. And through her summer break, she saw more and more Faunus subtly agreeing.

Honestly… it scared Velvet a little.

_Just how much change can one little girl cause?_

She and the world would one day find out.

* * *

**So now we know why Blake wasn't able to find anything.  
**

**And looking back, Ruby usually thinks while she runs. I guess that's her form of pacing? Haha~ We'll find out what she's really thinking next chapter.**

**We've also breached 600 follows! Wow, I never expected this and I never actually thought this story would span this long, haha~ I'm happy you all think this story is worth reading.**

**Please tell me what you think and I hope to see everyone next chapter.**


	50. A Good Leader

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 49: A Good Leader...

The forest. Betwixt the trees and leaves, the branches and brambles.

The wolf sensed her agitations and urged her to where she felt most comfortable, where she could breathe easiest.

But that wasn't the forest. Not now… not anymore…

Ruby grimaced as her legs pumped and sped her through the school. Further and further away. Her heart yearned but she willfully forced each step. Soft taps along the polished tiled floor were the only indications of her presence and by the time someone turned to look, she was already gone.

The forest. Verdant and wild. Once her home.

Feral.

Her hands tightened to fists as she remembered.

Faunus.

A twitch of her ears, a flick of her tail.

Reminders of what she was.

Reminders of what she could do.

When was it?

When was the last time she had hurt someone?

Branch leader. White Fang.

Her fists clenched so tightly her nails breached her skin and blood flowed freely, marking a trail behind her.

Wet. Warm.

Just like when she mutilated his arm. Crimson running down her fingers and nails. So simple, she hadn't even bothered with thinking. She just… reacted. A swipe was all it took to rend muscle from bone and leave valleys of flesh.

No more than a thought.

Dangerous.

She knew how dangerous she was. She knew first hand and better than anyone alive just how lethal she could be.

Scores of Grimm had fallen to her claws and fangs. Blind spots, vulnerability, weak points. She could identify them at a glance and determine the most efficient method to end that life. For Grimm… and any other…

That was why she always held back. Especially during sparring matches, she never went at her full speed. She never overwhelmed her opponent to her full capacity. She never lost herself in a frenzy…

..oh…

…Weiss…

Their first sparring match.

Ruby shivered as the memories played without her consent. The colors and lights of the brightly lit arena, the quick beats of her partner's heart and breathing… the warmth and sickening scent of rich red blood.

She tried! She tried to end the match without having to fight her partner!

But that only awoken the wolf within.

Hit with the smell of blood, Weiss' blood, she felt nauseous. A tiny part of her wanted to trace her nails along the delicate white skin. Thin incisions that would barely bleed, but they would both know just how easily Ruby could tear her arm off…

No!

She was over this.

Deep breaths as she worked through the visions and perceptions that drew so vividly they meshed with her current world.

Weiss beat her! Weiss won!

Shuddering breaths.

Weiss proved her point. She wasn't so weak. None of them were so weak as to fear Ruby.

And so Ruby grew complacent…

An excuse.

They were strong. She wasn't as strong as she thought.

Convenience.

That was what she told herself. That they didn't have to fear her. That she didn't have to fear herself.

To return to what she was, who she was, she told herself that over and over again and again until she could believe it. In fact… she was currently doing it…

Supporting it with evidence. She lost to Weiss. She lost to Weiss' father.

She was beaten, and though she overcame the ordeals, a bitter part of her wondered… did she feel a tiny sliver of happiness whenever she lost? Was this just reaffirmation? To prove that she was weaker? To hide her claws and fangs underneath a mask of defeats?

More than that-!

"GAH!" she yelped as she ran headfirst into something tall and green.

Clattering onto her back, her eyes blearily opened to see the warm and concerned face of Ozpin. He wasn't bowled over; instead, he kindly helped her up.

"Ms. Rose! Please refrain from running in the halls, thank you very much!" A sentence spoken in a fraction of a second could only belong to Oobleck.

Possibly the last person who should be reprimanding her considering his penchant for zipping through the halls as his default speed, she nevertheless bowed her head and quietly muttered, "…I'm sorry…"

In her blind run, her feet took her to just outside Oobleck's World History classroom. It would seem she interrupted her two professors.

While Ruby kept her head down and ears folded forwards, Oobleck shared a look with his headmaster who nodded back discreetly and knelt down to be more at eye level with the dejected girl.

"What's wrong Ruby?" he asked with concern clearly tinging his voice.

"…" Ruby remained silent at first, not knowing quite what to say. What could she say? What should she say?

Deep inside, she knew she should answer Ozpin. He was just worried. And she wasn't so naive as to believe that no one would understand her. Hadn't she seen again and again that those around her understood or tried to understand whenever she felt sad or lonely? Her friends certainly and especially when she first struggled with her inner instincts. Blake, Yang, and Weiss, they all reached out to her in their own ways. Even team JNPR supported her.

And Ozpin… wasn't he the first one who tried to understand her? All the way back then?

Back before she came to Beacon. Before she met her friends. Before she became…

"…a leader…"

Ozpin frowned, trying to piece together what could be troubling her so.

"…I… don't think…" Ruby murmured quietly, putting words to her thoughts and feelings. "…I don't think… I'm a leader…"

A comforting hand on her shoulder nearly made her jump. Her head snapped up to look straight at Ozpin who donned the same neutral smile as always.

"Perhaps we should find a quiet place to sit down," Ozpin suggested as he straighten up.

"Capital idea," Oobleck said suddenly and opened the door to his classroom. Though he moved to leave them alone and wondered if he should call for Glynda, Ozpin carefully shook his head, signalling the speedy professor to remain with them.

Once situated inside, the three each took a seat so as to face each other. Ruby's hands gripped her dark skirt, fingers running along the hem nervously.

"Now," Ozpin spoke calmly. "What brought this on?"

Ruby's mouth felt dry. Where should she begin? This morning when she found out about a crippling weakness? The fateful visit where she gained that fear? The mountain and monster she challenged and failed? The reason why she fought? Those who she thought she could help? The rally where she saw their true faces hidden behind bony masks of monsters she had sworn to hunt? The confusion of it all?!

Overloaded with so many thoughts at once, she blurted, "I don't want to be the leader!"

Her cry echoed in the empty classroom; her professors remained silent and contemplative.

"You… no longer wish to be leader of team RWBY?" Ozpin ventured slowly.

"Eh-?" a small squeak escaped her lips.

"What you said," Ozpin continued in his even tone. "You no longer wish to be leader?"

"I…" her heart told her to correct the mistake… but her mind said otherwise. "M-maybe… that would be best too…" the words slipped out.

Her hands immediately went to her mouth and she stared at him with wide, fearful eyes.

Oobleck looked taken aback, but Ozpin continued to stare at her unblinkingly with hands folded in front of him.

"Do you really think that?" he probed, never showing any indication of approval nor disapproval.

And slowly, she nodded.

"…Very well," he sighed. "But please tell me why first."

She hesitated. Why?

_Because…_

"…because… " her breath hitched and she found it difficult to even stomach the words she said next.

"…I'm… a failure…" she whispered as her head dipped down, her hands covering her face as she tried to hide the tears.

Her teeth gritted as she stifled her sniffles as best she could. Wet droplets streamed down the corners of her eyes and speckled her skirt slightly, despite her hands.

Embarrassing.

But she didn't care about that. More than embarrassed, she hated what she had to admit. She hated it, because she knew it was true, because it meant… she really did fail…

"At… what?" Ozpin's voice shook her out of the circle of logic she found herself in.

_What?_

… _at being a leader…_

"… everything…"

And then the dam broke.

…

...

Perhaps minutes passed, but Ruby forgot she was crying. Her tears dried up when there were no more to be shed.

Still sniffling slightly, Ruby tried to clean her face with her sleeves, knowing she must be messy.

"Here," Oobleck offered her a handkerchief which she accepted gratefully.

After composing herself a bit more, she looked to her professors who were silent and patient, but waiting and worrying.

"O-over the break… I…" her voice cracked a little and she hesitated with what she should say. "I… had a chance to help out a bunch of people…"

"But I couldn't!" her voice rose. "I- I failed and couldn't do anything!"

"Who were you trying to help?" Ozpin reigned her back in, cautious to keep her focus so she would not dissolve into tears again.

"T-the Faunus…" she choked out. "I thought… I thought I could help them…"

A panic started welling within her as her memories strayed closer and closer to the conversation she shared in the luxurious room of swords. She bit down on it and tried to force herself through.

"…but I failed… and I got hurt really bad…"

What hurt worst was knowing that the chance to improve so many lives had slipped through her claws.

Shame mixed with her emotions as she felt pathetic for having to admit her pains and wounds.

Why?

Didn't she overcome it? Didn't she laugh and play and smile with Weiss and her friends?

Or did she just try forget and run away from what happened?

A few nice words and juggles that countered what she had heard. And she ran away before her opponent could refute.

What did she actually do? What did she actually accomplish?

…

She bled. She ran.

She didn't help anyone.

And now they were asking her to become a leader?

"I can't do it… I can't be… their leader…"

"Of the new Faunus group," Ozpin stated rather than questioned, having gleaned that from her word choice and his own information.

Ruby couldn't help her bitter smile.

"Did everyone know except me?"

It hurt a bit to think of that. Isolated. Alone in ignorance.

But she understood why her closest friends didn't tell her. Admitting this came easier to her than she thought.

It was exactly because she would have acted like this. Now with a bit of time to calm down and speak the words that have been plaguing her, she saw how badly she blew up while in the dorm room. Not as bad as it could have been, but enough that-

"…ooh.." she groaned. "I said some pretty horrible things…"

Calling them nothing but mean liars who just wanted to hurt others was a bit much. To label all of them like that was even worse.

She could have justified it. She could have argued that they all wanted to make Weiss suffer for something she didn't even do was more than enough to warrant that label. To be so swept in the tide of their hatred that they were willing to hurt a young girl…

But Blake used to be one of them.

And Blake wasn't bad. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

Ruby knew. Even if Blake had broken off all bonds with the group. Even if she shunned the group for their extremist views and actions. Even if she hated them and wanted nothing more than to bring them to justice.

Surely it must have hurt when Ruby said those harsh words.

Ruby resolved that after all this, she needed to find Blake and apologize. Not only for saying such callous words, but for letting them see that side of her.

She needed to apologize to everyone.

But for now, slowly, bit by bit, Ruby opened up to her professors and explained of how her day had started so beautifully had careened into the mess she found herself in.

She made certain to leave out the grisly details of how she got injured, taking careful mind of her words now.

"And that's why you don't want to be a leader," Ozpin repeated slowly.

"What kind of leader hurts her own teammates?" Ruby bit out.

Weiss' words that night enlightened her, showed her just how selfish she had been throughout her leadership. She took her healing for granted and dutifully ignored every time her teammates winced whenever they saw her bleed, laughed off their worries and tried to elicit the same from them.

"What have I even done as a leader?"

Get her friends into trouble. If she hadn't gotten lost in Vale and taken out of commission those weeks, they might not have had to go to Mistral. They might not have been caught up in the breach and have to fend for their lives as hordes of Grimm swarmed the city.

She wouldn't have gotten separated and placed Weiss in mortal danger…

"Others will just keep getting hurt…"

Weiss was hurt so many times now. By claw and by shot. Blake and Yang as well. Probably. Somehow.

And that was just supposed to be her looking after three others, three of her friends. How many will suffer if she were to be the leader of a larger group?

"…I'm not a leader…"

Disappointment. Di-

"Nonsense!"

She jumped a bit as Oobleck suddenly shouted. His eyes were hidden behind the glare on his glasses, but she felt a fury, a determination emanating from behind.

But he didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm not!" she insisted heatedly. "Everything I said was true!"

"And because it is true that you _are_ a leader."

He spoke slowly, a sharp change from his normal exuberance.

She could only gape at him, trying to comprehend his words.

"Why do you question your leadership?" he began. "You worry. You fret. You agonize over whether or not you are the best leader, over whether or not someone else can best keep your loved ones safe."

A kind smile.

"If you think so much of your friends and teammates, how can you be a bad leader?"

"But! But they got hurt!" she tried to argue back. "I'm a bad leader because-!"

Because it didn't matter how much she considered her friends. It didn't matter if she worried all for something or for nothing. It didn't matter if she tried to be a good leader.

_Try. And fail._

All that mattered was whether or not the role was fulfilled. Whether or not they succeeded. Whether or not they were safe.

Oobleck sighed as he stood up, went over to a shelf, and brought back a book. Offering it to her, he sat back down and asked her to read the first passage.

Ruby didn't understand why, but she complied.

"The greatest leader accepts no credit for the accomplishments of his team, accepts every short-coming, accepts every blame, and at the end of each day, wonders if he could have done more."

Ruby paused. So similar, even she could see the parallels… but…

Words. These were just words. They didn't mean anything.

"Do you remember when you were first made leader?" Oobleck reminisced with a soft chuckle.

It was nearly a year ago, but Ruby remembered.

"That first day, when I asked you to read in class…" he led onwards. "The little girl who cried to me because she didn't know how to read."

She remembered. She felt so bad, so unsure.

"And look at her now," he tapped the page she just read. The quote was inspiring but unimportant. Not nearly as important as reinforcing the very fact that she could read.

"Were you a leader then? No. Are you a leader now?"

…no…

The words died on her lips. Was it because of his assurance? Was it because she was slowly starting to believe again?

"And you are worried about being asked to be leader of the new Faunus group," Ozpin chimed in. "You worry because you want to help them, but are unsure if you can."

Did she?

She had thought she didn't want anything to do with them anymore… but when she thought about how angry everyone had been, how they must have been suffering… yes, she did want to help them…

"But what if I fail?!" she nearly wailed. "What if-!"

"What if you succeed?" Ozpin interrupted calmly. "What if you ignore them? What if nothing changes?

"Ruby, these are all worries of the future, something no one, not even I, can tell you. You have to think long and hard about what you want to do. What you think you can do. What you will do."

_What she… will do?_

Deep breaths. Calm.

She couldn't smile at her professors yet, but she nodded.

"Thank you," she spoke softly, and she meant it with all her heart.

It was a conversation she needed. One that didn't tell her to do anything, just urge her forward in her own path.

Whether or not she was even willing to help… both choices will have consequences.

She was worried, she had to admit. Nora supported her joining most vocally, the others tacitly agreeing, Blake and Yang didn't. She was scared talking to them would have resulted in her choosing a path she didn't want.

Now though? Now she needed to think.

…

Once she parted with with Ozpin and Oobleck, the two men looked out a nearby window to see a red streak already zipping across the grounds.

"Nicely done," Ozpin complimented. He knew Oobleck was planning on calling for Glynda, years of working together had given him an innate understanding of his staff's thought processes.

But he had a hunch. Questioning her leadership was something he expected, especially after Oobleck confided in him her first class all those months ago. Perhaps the quick professor could remind her once more and reinforce her values as a leader.

Furthermore, he was a bit concerned that Glynda, in hiding her personal feelings and concerns for her students and Ruby, would be a little too strict in dealing with this delicate matter. She always was one to push through problems with brute force.

"No, no," Oobleck took a swig from his canister. "I simply saw a moment where I could encourage my student." He smiled at the headmaster who seemed to always know everything right from the start. "My, how she has grown… I will admit, I didn't know why you chose her as a leader at first, but once again, I think it's the right choice."

"Is it? Was it? Will it?" Ozpin questioned cryptically.

He doesn't know what brought about this dramatic shift from her bubbly personality, Ruby was purposefully vague in her answers, but he could hazard a guess.

He doesn't know what Ruby will choose. He doesn't know what will happen if Ruby aligns with the new group.

He could only hope that Ruby will choose well; hope the young wolf will not find despair; hope that she will not be caught within the warring conflicts.

A forlorn hope.

But hope nonetheless… perhaps that was what she brought…

* * *

**Extra:**

Weiss laid in bed, unable to sleep.

After Ruby had run off, they spent the day each tending to their own tasks. They knew Ruby had a tendency to run off, and it wasn't like there was anything they could do about it.

Thankfully, this time Ruby told them before hand, a slight improvement over simply leaving in the middle of the night while in critical condition.

Still, Weiss had hoped that Ruby would return before nightfall.

She held onto the belief that Ruby would return, having sorted out her issues and once again they would cuddle under the blanket of night.

A silly and selfish wish, her rational mind warning that Ruby's issues ran far deeper and would not be resolved so simply.

But that was why she wanted it so badly!

She wanted to comfort the young girl! She wanted to just hold her little puppy and whisper warm words into those furry ears. She wanted to say everything would be fine and mean it.

Take Ruby's mind off of her current issues.

The plan was still the same. She needed to distract Ruby as the girl tended to think herself into a corner. The new revelations today were just another issue on the list they will have to work through. Together.

For now, she just wanted to look forward to their time together come weekend.

After they can drop all pretenses and worries, they look at the issues and come up with a plan of attack. What they were, Weiss didn't know, but worrying about them now would be moot.

For now… she just wanted Ruby beside her!

The night was half over and she was starting to give up hope.

A painful twinge in her chest that Ruby wasn't there. That Ruby wouldn't be coming.

That this was their first night back where Weiss would sleep alone.

She rolled to her side and gazed at the nearly empty bed. Zwei had decided to borrow it since Ruby didn't have as much a need of it anymore. The two had grown closer, Weiss reflected, if she had allowed him use of her bed.

Attempting to turn around, she felt stuck.

Something soft but pleasant pressed against her back and a warm breath tickled the nape of her neck.

She struggled a bit, finding the arms around her waist were too secured for her release.

A presence that she did not feel sneak through the window or door, but welcomed regardless. The young girl who snuggled up behind her unnoticed, her tail draped across their legs as if she wanted to feel as much of Weiss as possible.

But this wasn't how it should be! She wanted to hold Ruby, not the other way around. Admittedly it did feel very nice… and she could just relax into the hold and enjoy drifting off to the soft sensations on her back…

No! With a bit of force and more of regret, she managed to squirm around and rolled to face Ruby.

"…weiss…" Ruby whispered softly, barely above a breath. Her eyes weren't dazed or loving like those night ago; they were clouded with uncertainty still.

But that was fine. Weiss' arms wrapped around Ruby and pulled her closer.

Instinctively, Ruby started nuzzling, but she started straying towards Weiss' shoulder.

A soft nose poked and prodded the flesh beneath the thin nightgown; tingles and tickles ran down Weiss' arm, sending shivers through her body.

"I'm-"

"Shhh…" Weiss shushed softly, placing a soft kiss on Ruby's forehead.

Ruby was nuzzling the place where Weiss was shot. Even though the wound had already healed perfectly for a while now, no doubt the recent events have dragged up that unpleasant memory.

Whatever Ruby wanted to say can wait.

Weiss just wanted to enjoy this, for both their sakes.

Tomorrow, they could talk about it. Right now, she wanted to remind Ruby that no matter what happens or what has happened, she will be here. Embracing. Loving.

Once Ruby was beside her, Weiss felt her consciousness slipping. Relaxed once she was assured, she couldn't stave off the beckons of dreams any longer, knowing they would be filled with softness from the girl in front of her.

As Weiss drifted off, Ruby tried to reaffirm that no matter what happened, no matter what she chose, Weiss and her friends will support her.

She snuggled deeper, pressing her cheek firmly against Weiss' softness. To where she was most comfortable.

To breathe in Weiss' scent, to breathe easily.

Yes, she'll trust her friends… to trust her resolve…

For the White Fang… and for team RWBY…

* * *

**Ruby worries about more than just the White Fang. Even after a year, she still questions her leadership.  
**

**But I believe that's her mark of growing. Slowly but surely.**

**If this chapter was a bit heavy and the extra wasn't enough to take the edge off, I have a new short on my tumblr! Just a little something to remind us all of the fluffiness of friendship. **

**Links are still down from the author's page, but I have included the address to my tumblr. My apologies for the inelegant solution.**

**Please let me know what you think or what I can improve on, and I'll see you next time!**


	51. Chooses to be a Leader

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 50: …Chooses to be a Leader

"RUBY?!"

A shrill screech shook the still morning air. The sun had barely painted the sky in vivid hues and most everyone but earliest of risers were still soundly asleep.

Furry ears flattened as Ruby winced from the expected reaction. Blearily peeking at Yang's shocked face and gaping mouth made her quickly regret her decision.

Wide lilac eyes stared incredulously at the wolf before her.

Ruby just wanted to sink into the soft sheets and disappear.

They were not taking it well. Of course they wouldn't be taking it well!

Blake was of a similar thought, though as always, she hid it with nary a frown creasing her features. Golden eyes narrowed though as if trying to see straight through Ruby.

And Weiss…

Ruby couldn't tell what emotions flashed behind those icy eyes.

Anger? Disbelief? … Betrayal…?

The heiress was beside her on the same bed, glaring.

Ruby wilted and wanted to curl up. Of course Weiss would be like this. Of course Yang and Blake would be like this. Once they found out…

…

"I don't think I should be leader."

She was awake earlier than any of them and had made her way back to her own bed, gently petting Zwei and mentally preparing herself for the conversation she knew she would have.

Once the others were awake, she spoke so quietly, they had scarcely believed they had heard her.

"I don't think I should be leader," she whispered again.

Weiss had strode over with folded arms and an imperious facade, eyes betraying nothing, and sat down beside her. The slight creak in the bedsprings was deafening compared to how quiet the room had become.

"Explain."

A single word. A command. Terse and quiet.

Weiss looked straight ahead while Ruby kept her head down, neither side really trusting their own emotions and actions if they dared to even glimpse at each other.

Ruby swallowed and took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Y-yesterday, I talked with Professor Oobleck and Ozpin… and I may have said I shouldn't be leader…"

"RUBY?!"

That was when Yang had yelled and they all looked at her incredulously.

"B-but!" Ruby quickly held up her hands to regain control of the conversation before it devolved into more distress. "Ozpin said he could…" A sharp breath from Weiss. "But after we talked… I… thought about it…"

Her gaze shifted between them warily.

"Do…" her mouth worked uselessly for a moment, trying to formulate what she wanted to ask. "…Do you… What do you think of me as a leader?"

Self-conscious and worried.

Her teammates remained quiet for a moment before Weiss spoke up first.

"You're an idiot," she stated bluntly.

Ruby's fingers gripped the hem of her skirt tighter, threatening to tear it if she wasn't careful.

"That's not even worth asking," Weiss continued.

"It is so!" Ruby shouted back, catching Weiss off-guard. "It's… I…" Ruby grimaced as she turned tearfully to face her partner, "What if I'm not a good leader?… What if… you could have a better leader?"

Yang shook her head. "Ruby…" her voice invited the young girl to explain herself.

With a dejected sigh, Ruby began.

"Professor Oobleck and Ozpin told me that I was a leader," her face heated up a bit in embarrassment at having to praise herself, "Because I'm questioning myself which meant I'm thinking of the team…"

"But I don't think that's enough to be a good leader. Even if I try as hard as I can… I think one of you would make a much better leader…"

"What makes you say that?" Blake questioned gently.

"I know you all think about the team, so I'm not the only one," Ruby managed a small smile at that. Yes, just thinking about the team is something natural. They all wanted to succeed, they all wanted each other to succeed. So she wasn't unique in thinking about what was best for the team, they all were.

"But you all have something that would make you a much better leader."

"Blake is really smart and can find information really quickly. Yang is really strong and is always looking out for everyone," Ruby turned to each of them as she spoke.

"And Weiss…" her head shifted slightly to the girl beside her. "Weiss is really good at everything…"

…_way better than me…_

"Geez," Yang rubbed the back of her head bashfully, not knowing quite sure how to take the sudden praise. "Even if you put it like that, it's not like we'd be good leaders. Right?"

"I agree," Blake nodded. "One or two talents doesn't necessarily make us suitable for leadership." She held a smirk. "If anything, it falls on the leader to recognize our strengths and best use them."

Hearing their reasoning infused Ruby with a bit of confidence, though her hesitation remained. Blake and Yang looked to their remaining teammate who had remained quiet throughout the entire conversation. Ruby's head swiveled to follow when she noticed.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"Do you even want to be a leader?" Weiss questioned.

"Eh?"

"Do. You. _Want._ To. Be. A. Leader?" Weiss spoke out each word slowly.

"I…"

"You said you 'shouldn't' be a leader," Weiss pointed out. "I'm asking if you 'want' to be a leader."

Did she want to? She had told Ozpin she didn't… for the White Fang…

But for team RWBY? For her team…?

"I-but-…" Ruby stammered uselessly, still uncertain and unsure.

Rounding upon Ruby, Weiss placed herself centimeters away, her icy eyes filling up Ruby's vision and blocking out everything else. Two hands clapped Ruby's cheeks, a stinging sensation that made her eyes watered as Weiss forced her to look forward, denying any chance of escape.

"Do you?!"

Like a coin flipped, Ruby's mind snapped to a decision at sudden action.

"Y-yes!"

Grey eyes trembled as blue glared into her soul. Piercing. Searching. Judging.

Malcontent. Unconvinced.

Sigh.

Weiss let go and huffed. "There you have it."

Once distanced and Ruby registered what just happened, she straightened up and sputtered, "B-but!"

"You want to be a leader," Weiss leveled. "Because you think there are things you can still do."

Ruby couldn't argue against that.

Why did she first become a leader? Because Ozpin appointed her as one. Nothing more, nothing less. Looking back, that day seemed so far away. She was expecting one of the older girls to chosen, but when her name was called, she accepted.

Her anxieties haven't changed, but neither has her conviction.

…_Team RWBY needs a leader, so I have to be the best leader!_

Those words still rang within her, even in her faltering confidence.

"We all want you to be our leader," Weiss said, kindness warming her tones. "Because we think there are things you can still do."

"R-really?" Ruby questioned with uncertainty.

"Really really," Yang grinned and clapped her on the back.

"If we ever didn't agree with you, we would have told you," Blake smiled as well.

"Yeah! And can you imagine Weiss as a leader?" Yang joked, earning a glare from the heiress. "We'd argue all day over the study schedule!"

"Hmph! You need it most!" complained Weiss and she launched into an argument with the laughing brawler.

"That aside," Blake promptly ignored them. "I don't think we would be this close if any of us were leader instead. We have you to thank for that."

"Hmm…" Ruby hummed noncommittally. Truthfully, she couldn't see what Blake said. If she wasn't the leader, she would still be their teammate and friend, right? And they would still open up and understand each other anyways, right?

But the conviction behind Blake's words and how each of them defended her from her own criticism eroded the hesitation that chained her. They made her believe a little again.

"Thanks everyone," Ruby murmured. Confidence and good cheer slowly returned to her.

Her ears perking up slightly, she raised her second point.

"Oh, I'm not joining the White Fang," she mentioned casually.

"Wait, what?" Yang paused her match with Weiss to look at her.

"Or whatever they're planning on calling themselves," Ruby shrugged.

"No, I got that part," Yang scratched her cheek as she looked at Ruby critically. "It's just… wow, that was anti-climactic," she deadpanned.

"Really?" Ruby tilted her head in wonder cutely.

Her gurgling stomach interrupted them from further questions as she giggled and hopped up and twirled a bit to look at all of them. "Come on! Let's get breakfast already!"

Were they surprised at her sudden exuberance? Maybe. And maybe she was surprised too.

But looking back, that wasn't even sudden or remarkable.

Her not wanting to join was a given. She left them on bad terms, even if this new group was supposed to be 'different'. She didn't know what they would be expecting of her - leader, figurehead, icon. Vague roles that she didn't even understand, let alone fill.

Most importantly, she already had her own team.

Choosing not to join the White Fang was easy.

Choosing to continue leading RWBY was way harder.

Blake, Yang, and Weiss were just too important to her to decide so lightly…

… but if they believed in her, then what can she do but reciprocate with everything she had?

* * *

Breakfast was a noisy affair where Ruby apologized to all of them for her actions yesterday, but was easily forgiven in that there was really nothing to forgive. Her reactions were under distress and no one could fault her for what was said. Especially since she now apologized so earnestly.

Everyone wisely chose to stay quiet regarding what they learned of what happened during break, instead lighting on happier topics such as what to look forward to in the coming weeks.

Weiss listened but didn't contribute much. The moment she finished her waffles with assorted berries, she quickly excused herself.

Where was she headed?

Anywhere. Anywhere else.

Though she kept her facade throughout, she felt the welling of emotions within her and knew she had to cool down away from prying eyes.

Thus, her steps returned her to the dorm room where she could secure at least five minutes alone judging by the amount of food left on Ruby's plate when she had left.

Locking the door and making sure no one could hear her, she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.

For a full three minutes, she screamed without breath.

…

Okay, perhaps less than three whole minutes and more than one breath.

But she was feeling really frustrated!

Part of her felt absolutely horrid.

After comforting Ruby those days and nights ago, Weiss felt a fluttery sensation in the pit of her stomach. An anticipation. A need to concern herself with whatever burdens Ruby took on.

And her eyes. Oh how Weiss wanted to melt in that gaze again. Grey irises peering up in a hopeful plea for help. A desperation despite knowing that Weiss would instantly drop everything all for her sake.

Yet just now, she had to play the stern and strict partner.

The moment Ruby said she didn't think she should be a leader anymore, Weiss was ready to rebuke and hug the girl until she regained that self-confidence.

She was already half-way there when a stray thought surfaced. Certainly, she could console Ruby, but without understanding the underlying currents dragging the wolf down, nothing would be solved and it would only be a matter of time before her insecurities returned.

So in spite of herself, in spite of wanting to cuddle away Ruby's fears, she forced herself to sit calmly, if albeit stiffly, by her side.

"Explain."

That was the only word she could utter and the moment it left her mouth, a bitter taste stained her tongue.

Why couldn't Yang or Blake be the one to play that role?!

Surprising herself with that line of thinking, she remained quiet throughout most of the conversation, trying to reign her feelings in.

Why?

Because Blake and Yang were supposed to be the kind older sisters. They would do what she wanted to do.

Inspiring confidence. Reaffirming Ruby's place on the team. Reassuring her talents and skills.

But there wouldn't be anyone to say what Ruby needed to hear.

Ruby was searching. She was searching for reasons to remain as a leader, searching for agreement because she lacked the confidence to decide herself. Weiss had no doubts that Ruby would continue if they all told Ruby they wanted her to. If they all showered her with affection and encouragement, Ruby would regain that confidence.

But… it would be dependent upon them. A confidence that was not her own.

And so that role fell on her.

Steeling herself, she asked if Ruby wanted to be a leader.

Bringing her face so close as to almost kiss the soft lips millimeters away, and in part she had to physically stop herself from doing just that, Weiss focused on the trembling and fearful eyes and forced Ruby to choose.

A dirty trick played on Ruby's insecurities and shock of her own sudden actions turned Weiss' stomach.

Deception, though Weiss tried to justify its necessity.

Only once Ruby consciously chooses to be a leader can she start moving forward as a leader.

But it still sickened Weiss for having to do that.

Thankfully, everything dovetailed as Blake and Yang continued their tender comfort in juxtapose to Weiss' more steely tactic and Ruby started smiling again.

Ruby responded well to soft words and encouragement, but Weiss noticed at times, especially when the girl felt depressed or thought too much, a strong and sharp voice was needed to snap her out of it. As a leader, and perhaps in part due to her lupine disposition, she respected and was more willing to listen to those who projected power.

Offering both gave Ruby the support and push she needed.

Weiss sighed and rubbed her throat to ease the soreness after her screaming session. She collapsed onto her bed, her forearm hiding her eyes as she stare blankly upwards.

"_You're doing the best you can to be the best leader…"_

Her voice echoed back from when they resolved their first argument. Ahh~ it was so far away… and yet hasn't even been that long. The day she learned the young girl was so much more than she seemed.

"…_so I'm going to do the best I can… to be your best partner…"_

If Ruby was worried about her leadership, what did that say about Weiss?

The heiress bit her lip as she tried to calm down.

Unlike Ruby, she knew her shortcomings and flaws, refused to fret over them, and worked steadily to overcome them.

Was she the best partner?

A vindictive side of her immediately shouted 'No!'

But she wouldn't let that get her down. This kind of dangerous thinking would only lead her to where she had pulled Ruby out of.

"…Partner, huh…?" Weiss murmured.

At least she could take comfort in the fact she was willing to play a role she detested all for the sake of her partner. A cold comfort since she would rather be feeling the warmth of her partner instead.

To hear her Ruby whispering her name…

"…weiss…?"

Yes, so soft and demure. So cute, like a lost child calling out.

"Weiss?"

Eh?

The voice sounded so much closer and real than she expected.

Cracking one eye open, she saw Ruby staring expectantly at her, poised over her form.

Like a sprung trap, she vaulted off the bed from the surprise and whirled around to face her partner.

A small cough to recompose herself. "Yes, Ruby?" she stated as calmly as possible while her heart raced. The calm facade, she still had an image to maintain as the implacable partner of the pair. A pillar that would support Ruby whenever she needed.

"Are you okay?" Ruby slid off the bed and leaned in closer. Far too close for a casual conversation.

"Y-yes," Weiss nearly took a step back, but held her ground. "W-why wouldn't I be?"

Ruby blushed, looking away bashfully for a moment before returning her gaze with a bit more determination and wanting.

"I thought…"

Lips parted and closed. Weiss could only stare mesmerized at them slowly approaching.

"…I heard…"

So close Weiss could feel Ruby's warm breath on her lips. Soft and tender. Her imagination ran wild and more vivid with each centimeter Ruby advanced.

"…screaming…"

Nearly on her tiptoes, Ruby filled Weiss' vision not unlike what Weiss did minutes ago.

Giving in, Weiss leaned forward and captured Ruby's lips, resisting the urge to scream now as Ruby squeaked cutely before enjoying herself.

All too soon, they broke the chaste kiss; Ruby hugged her lightly and gently nuzzled her collar.

"…Thank you, Weiss…" Ruby murmured.

"…For just now…?" Weiss asked. Not that Ruby really needed to thank her for the kiss, especially when Weiss was so willing and ready to give her as many as she wanted.

Giggling, Ruby nodded. "That… and for making me choose to be a leader."

Weiss felt the arms around her midsection tighten.

"Before now, I just… accepted being a leader," Ruby continued. "I thought I would just learn as I go… but I never really understood what it meant. I said I needed to be the best leader… but I never chose to be a leader… I never made that role mine."

"So I'm glad."

Ruby peered up. A beautiful smile. A rosy blush. Weiss was awestruck by the kindness, love, and trust Ruby's gaze held.

"I'm so glad you're my partner…"

* * *

**Extra:**

After Weiss excused herself from the table, everyone looked at each other questioningly.

Ruby left shortly after, devouring her meal in record time and only slowing down because they warned her before she choked.

They all knew Ruby would rush after Weiss and with the expression the heiress had held, they wanted to buy her at least a few minutes of time alone.

"Gahh~ little sisters can be so troublesome," Yang complained good-naturedly.

"You're including Weiss in that as well?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. Sparks nearly flew between them, both knowing how the other saw little Ruby.

"Hehe~ have you seen how short she is?" Yang chuckled at Weiss' expense. A sudden thought struck her. "Hey! How about this, I'll be Ruby's older sister, and you can be Weiss' older sister!"

"What?! That's not fair!"

Surprisingly, the shout was not from Pyrrha but Nora.

"If you two get sisters, then I want a sister as well!"

All eyes turned towards Blake.

"Yeah, not happening," Blake deadpanned.

"Eh~ I wanted Ruby anyways," Nora shrugged. "None of you are really good little sister material," she grinned.

A synchronized thought ran through everyone's mind.

_Probably because you're the shortest here…_

* * *

**Hang in there Ruby! We'll get through these issues one at a time! **

**Though Yang may have thought Ruby's declaration anti-climactic, I think it contrasted well. Ruby cares infinitely more about her team and her internal conflict reflected that. Ah~ Ruby is learning to say "No" to others.**

**In any case, if you haven't seen it yet, I've uploaded a new short on my tumblr, Let's Sister Ruby!. The link to my tumblr is on my profile. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Please tell me what you think and I'll see you next chapter!**


	52. Reminders of Ordinary Days

**Another milestone!**

**450 Favorites and Alerts are also climbing high! You guys are awesome!**

**I hope this chapter also tickles your fancy, my wonderful audience. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 51: Reminders of Ordinary Days

As the week ended, Weiss could barely contain her excitement. Only with her iron self-restraint did she resisted squealing into her pillow like a little girl the night before the awaited day.

Ruby had probably sensed her anticipation if her last night's friskiness was any indication and a silly smile graced Weiss' lips as the dreamlike memories surfaced.

…

Once again after waiting for everyone else to fall asleep, Ruby crept into Weiss' bed without notice. By now, it was easy and she moved without trepidation, only titillation.

Weiss felt the bed sink slightly and knew Ruby was right beside her. Their roles have settled into a pattern of sorts; some nights Ruby would snuggle her from behind, other nights she would spoon Ruby from behind.

But some nights, like last night, they laid face to face.

Weiss loved this position best because she could watch Ruby until their eyes fluttered unto the realm of dreams, though Ruby as the little spoon was quite wonderful as well because Weiss could feel the small back pressed up against her, the clean scent of shampoo and hints of Ruby, and their shared warmth always brought her wonderful reveries.

But there was one more benefit to laying face to face…

Eye to eye…

Nose to nose…

And inevitably, lips to lips.

Perhaps now comfortable from their numerous kisses, Ruby was starting to improve.

A slight brush of lips against lips, an invitation. Hesitation. A shy motion. Begging. Pleading for Weiss.

One Weiss eagerly accepted as she leaned forward and pulled Ruby closer. The younger girl relaxed in her arms, melting into the kiss.

Weiss' thoughts must have strayed as her mind rode upon the crests of euphoria. Idyllic visions of the morrow, the promise of fun together, the anticipation, the magical ending to a beautiful day; all became vibrant to Weiss and flowed through Ruby.

A jolt as Weiss felt teeth graze against her lower lip.

Softly, ever so softly, Ruby nibbled. Her teeth and lips gently pressed against the tender flesh and quickly released. Instinctive, playful.

Weiss had to stifle a gasp that threatened to escape, but Ruby took that as her cue to continue.

From that moment on, Weiss could barely remember. Everything became a pleasurable haze as Ruby's ministrations alternated. Light kisses. Soft kisses. Tender nibbles. Loving nuzzles.

She vaguely worried with how energetic Ruby was their two teammates might wake up.

That worry was quickly smothered by Ruby who continued on without pause.

All through the night, fueled and spurred on by Weiss' stifled squeaks and squirms, Ruby made certain the heiress was swept to dreams of delight.

…

Thus the following morning found Weiss immensely refreshed and relaxed. Blake and Yang wondered why she was so spirited, but she merely waved them off, stating that she had a good night's rest.

In nearly a rush, she had to hide the blush and silly smile plastered across her face from the two girls lest they dig and try to find out why.

Her morning rituals flew by quickly, her mind already focused on the day's schedule.

First and foremost: make certain her time with Ruby will be uninterrupted. Having gone to great pains to ensure this, she may have unscrupulously misdirected her friends' attempts at gaining Ruby's attention or otherwise horning in on their… 'date'.

Weiss almost hesitated to call it a date, not quite sure if Ruby saw her that way or not, but she reconciled that even if Ruby didn't, it would still be a play date, a day where she could enjoy spending time with Ruby and vice versa.

Though she felt it was underhanded and a bit selfish to plot against her friends, she was extremely happy when Ruby personally declined Nora's invitation to read some new comics over cookies and milk.

Ruby too looked forward to their day together.

As for Blake and Yang, they seemed to have plans of their own.

Weiss didn't question them. If she didn't ask them, then they would most likely not ask her. If the universe wanted to give her an easy out for once, she will gladly accept it.

They had asked Ruby if she would be okay if they took off for most of the day to which Ruby replied by hugging Weiss' arm and grinning, "I'll just bother Weiss!"

Weiss had blushed and Yang teased her a bit, but the bumblebee pair only saw it as Ruby being her usual self and not something more.

So once Weiss returned to the room, Blake and Yang were already out… doing whatever it was that bumblebees do… like finding flowers?

More importantly, Ruby was just playing around on her -Weiss'- bed, legs kicking back and forth and tail waving like a flag while she read a short book. She laid there as if she owned it, though Weiss found herself not minding it all that much… in fact…

She quickly shook her head to clear away dangerous thoughts that involved cuddling with Ruby while wide awake since they were alone.

"Ruby," she called out and the triangular ears twitched as the wolf swiveled around. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Ruby chirped happily, closing her book and hopping off.

Always mindful of others, Ruby quickly smoothed out the sheets and remade the bed. Even if they were heading out for the day, she wanted Weiss to return to an immaculate spread.

Once finished and satisfied with her work, she turned around and froze.

Elegant and dangerous. The sight of Weiss sheathing Myrtenaster to her side.

For just a moment, light caught on a single edge, traveling the full length and reminding Ruby its length and sharpness.

"Hmm?" Weiss noticed the change in demeanor and looked down at her weapon. "Ah…"

Of course this was to be expected.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Weiss called out concernedly. As a rule, she never left without her weapon. One never knew what might happen at any given time and Weiss wanted to be prepared for any unforeseen accidents.

But if it brought Ruby this much distress…

"I'll leave it here," Weiss stated as she moved to remove her sword.

Holding it in her hand and casting a longing look, she felt naked without the blade. Like walking outside without anything to protect herself… or Ruby…

Prepared to replace it back into its case, her hand was stopped by Ruby's.

Tentatively and shaking, one hand gripped Weiss' wrist and the other gently placed atop her fingers gripping the hilt.

"I-it's o-okay…" Ruby stuttered slightly. "I-I'm not… afraid…"

Truthfully, she wasn't. Ruby didn't have anything to be afraid of.

She wasn't afraid of swords. She certainly wasn't afraid of Weiss. She knew Weiss would never hurt her.

She knew she was safe.

But just because she knew, her body still trembled.

She didn't understand. Why? Why was this happening?

Conflicting.

She recognized the signs. Heightened heartbeat as adrenaline flushed her systems. Shaking as muscles tensed and readied. Eyes and ears, dilated and taut.

Fight or flight… and contrary to her usual choice, flight.

So it was only with all of her will and determination that she closed the gap between her and her partner and reached out towards the object causing her so much distress.

"I can-" Weiss began trying to persuade Ruby to let her leave Myrtenaster at the dorm. She didn't want their date to be clouded with fear and apprehension.

But Ruby interrupted her as she forced her body closer, pressing herself to Weiss and the sword between them.

Her breathing hitched. Dry mouth.

Her jaw worked uselessly, no sound coming out.

Weiss tried to take a step backwards, but Ruby leaned and stepped forward; their positions remained.

"…I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine…" Ruby repeated rapidly, a mantra to reassure herself.

Weiss remained quiet, letting Ruby work through her fears. Her free hand snaked behind Ruby's back and pressed gently, letting the young wolf know she wasn't alone in this.

That at least had some noticeable effect. Ruby's breathing slowed and steadied a bit.

For a while, they simply stayed like that, leaning upon each other slightly.

Eventually, Weiss felt Ruby stirring. Her sword hand was guided by Ruby until the weapon was properly holstered by her side again.

A shaky breath as Ruby stepped back, her hands releasing Weiss. A sigh of relief.

Progress… Weiss was somewhat happy to note. Ruby was able to be near the sword, if a bit apprehensive, but she managed to power on through.

"Bette-" Weiss started to ask but stopped when she saw Ruby's face.

Two thin trails streamed down Ruby's cheeks.

At Weiss' hesitation, Ruby touched her face to find the tell-tale tears.

She had been silently crying without either of them noticing.

In a flurry of sleeves, Ruby tried to wipe them away. Embarrassment and anger flared within her. Tears threatened to fall anew.

She didn't want Weiss to see her like this. To see her so weak and pitiful… even though Weiss has already seen those sides of her. Even so! She didn't want Weiss to see…

But she also knew she had to speak about the emotions within her. How many times have this happened? And each time, she felt better after talking with Weiss.

That's probably a big reason why she liked Weiss so much…

Weiss, her partner who always cared for her. Always held her and reassured her whenever she was hurt and scared…

"I'm not scared!" she insisted. But to Weiss? Or herself? "M-my body just… just-!"

"I… I… *hic*!" she hiccuped and grimaced. "…It's…*hic* …. frustrating…"

Frustrating… yes. More than fear, frustration was more apt in what she felt.

Her thoughts and behaviors conflicted. Her body refused to do what she wanted.

Worse, her body fed the fear to her mind.

Trapped. Her own enemy.

And all Weiss could do was watch.

Her heart broke with every sniffle, every tear that Ruby wiped away. Every time the tiny shoulders trembled, Weiss wanted to sweep her up into a hug and kiss her troubles away.

But doing that would cause more harm than good.

Masking her troubles, hiding her issues. Her heart will still be ensnared by the fear she was so desperately trying to deny.

No… as much as it pained Weiss, she had to let Ruby cry out her anguish before they could take another step.

Inability. Helplessness.

Weiss could understand what Ruby meant by frustration.

To be there. To know. And yet unable to do anything.

But Weiss' frustration was only a pittance compared to Ruby's. Weiss knew how she must proceed after this, a plan necessary to help her leader again.

But Ruby… the schism of mind and body. Internal tearing, warring principles.

Ruby had only said she wasn't afraid and Weiss found herself trusting the young girl's words implicitly. Without even questioning if it was true or not, the moment Ruby said it, Weiss accepted it.

Ruby wasn't afraid… her body was…

That body quivering like a leaf. A child paralyzed with fear yet more than willing to face down monsters both real and imaginary.

How frustrating it must be… when the only restraints holding you back was yourself…

…

…

By the time Ruby finished her crying, she was empty. Cathartic. No more fear or frustration.

But empty.

The seeds were still there, their roots untouched, but their brambles have been cleared from her heart for the time being.

Weiss recognized it well and stepped in once Ruby only had sniffles left.

One finger underneath her smooth chin tilted her head up. Dulled grey eyes that didn't even register Weiss for a moment stared back.

Easing into a kiss, Weiss only held it for a second.

Salty. Wet.

Ruby's tears had dribbled down all over her face, exacerbated by her futile attempts to wipe them away.

Not romantic. Not in the slightest.

Not driven by need nor desire.

But because Weiss wanted to.

She lingered only for a second for Ruby to realize what just happened before pulling away.

"…!"

A short gasp of breath since Weiss had stolen hers.

Almost on instinct, Ruby leaned forward after Weiss' retreating lips.

A tease.

Weiss retreated further, forcing Ruby to lean farther.

Off balance physically, mentally, and emotionally, the wolf toppled forward right into Weiss' arms. Her head tilted up to gaze at Weiss longingly.

From her vantage, Weiss enjoyed Ruby's lovely expression a bit longer. Even if Ruby was a mess, even if half-dried tear stains streaked her face and her eyes red and puffy, Weiss still found her beautiful.

Leaning down, she shared a much longer kiss with her beloved now more attentive.

Yes, once Ruby was empty of fear and frustration, Weiss will simply fill her back up with everything that made her Ruby, with everything that Ruby reminded and taught her.

She will fill Ruby with longing, with desire… with love. With friendship and acceptance. Assurance. Trust. Bonds. Partners.

Their kiss was much deeper, Weiss pressing herself forward in desperation to fill Ruby with as much emotion as she could. Every thought, every memory raced forward.

By the time they parted again, Ruby was breathing heavily and a deep blush lit her face.

Her eyes were still dazed, but not dulled. The glimmer of innocence was there, but hazy from the rush she felt.

At this, Weiss could breathe a sigh of relief and happiness.

Despite the unexpected set back from girding her weapon, it would seem she managed to salvage the situation before it got too out of hand.

Their little outing was meant to take Ruby's mind off her issues so they could approach them later with a fresh start and clean slate. This episode placed a crimp in her plans, but Weiss had prepared for such contingencies. Her own weapon being the cause of distress was outside her predictions, but she had prepared for calming Ruby down if they ran into anything on the streets of Vale.

Now a bit calmer, Ruby covered her blushing face cutely behind her hands, meekly peering out at Weiss from behind her fingers.

A part of Weiss again wanted to call off their outing. They could always go later; she wanted to cuddle now!

But she took a calming breath and gently grasped Ruby's wrists, revealing the flushed face.

"Let's go," Weiss urged softly with a smile.

She had replaced the negative emotions swirling in Ruby with positive ones, but that was not enough. More. She needed to do more. She needed to fill Ruby with memories of fun and calm, to remind the young girl of the normal every-days they shared and will continue sharing into the bright future.

After the cloud of gloom and self-doubt, Ruby needed this all the more.

A slow nod from Ruby.

She too understood what Weiss wanted to do. Even without a single word from her partner, Ruby understood that Weiss was still thinking of her, still wanting to find a way to chase away the darkness that lingered.

So tentatively, she pulled herself out of Weiss' grip and hugged the heiress' arm. She brought herself close, flinching a bit when her hip brushed against Myrtenaster's guard, but she held on tight.

The cold metal seemed to seep through her clothes, reminding her of the icy touch of death.

But… the warmth she felt in her hands, in her cheek brushing against Weiss' shoulder… it was so very safe…

Once ready, Ruby nodded again and the two made their way out, ready to finally enjoy their day together.

* * *

Through the streets of Vale, they walked hand in hand.

Before getting even halfway down the hall, the two quickly realized how difficult it was to walk with one side leaning heavily and hugging. So they compromised for just holding hands, a gesture that seemed somehow slightly more embarrassing in its subtle touch and entwined fingers.

Ruby adamantly remained to Weiss' left, right next to the sword. Uncomfortable. But Ruby was doggedly determined and Weiss had to respect that.

Still, their day was to be fun, so Ruby tried to put the thoughts out her head as best she could.

Not that it was difficult. Weiss knew Ruby loved the simple things in life and especially tasty sweets.

A quick brunch would be nice, but instead of sitting down and eating properly, something to enjoy while they could walk and look around would be preferable.

Sweet batter scent wafted from a nearby building and her eyes lit up.

Tugging Ruby along, she went to the counter to order a small paper bowl of waffle cubes, delighting Ruby with the wondrous smell and promise of sweets.

Made normally, the waffle was sliced into individual hollowed cubes. Each cube was a small bowl and could be filled with something different: a dollop of honey, of whipped cream, assorted berries, and so much more. A different taste in each bite-sized piece.

Weiss picked up a slightly hot cube with slices of strawberries and a drizzle of golden honey on it.

"Ahhh~" she held it out to Ruby.

Ruby blinked at her for a moment before opening her mouth happily.

Plopping the treat onto the pink tongue, Weiss watched amusedly as Ruby chewed with a contented smile.

"My turn!" Ruby declared and she picked one with blueberry and whipped cream.

Weiss blush, but she knew this was coming. Ruby was always one to return a favor and if it meant seeing Weiss' blushing face, all the better.

Back and forth they fed each other, laughing and giggling.

How did others view them?

Honestly, Weiss couldn't care.

They stared and some might have even whispered.

But only her time with Ruby mattered.

With the cheerful girl beside her, it was like they were alone in the world, just the two of them.

All day, they walked from shop to shop. Sometimes there were things inside that interested one of them, other times they just couldn't think of anywhere else to go.

Clothes shop, jewelry stores, Dust vendors, food stalls.

By mid-afternoon, their arms were laden with bags of all sorts of colors, materials, and sizes. Ruby refrained from buying much of anything except for a few necessities and had tried to dissuade Weiss from buying on her behalf.

But Weiss could not be swayed. While Ruby wasn't looking, she made a few small purchases including some baking goods and strawberry scented shampoo. Small in gesture, but again gift reminders of daily life. She knew the sweet fang Ruby had and that some hand-baked cookies or confections would mean so much more than anything she could buy directly.

The strawberry shampoo? She also knew Ruby loved strawberries and that she once remembered the girl going to bed with that particular scent, a smile upon her face before her head hit the pillow… that and Weiss had a closer whiff later that night when Ruby crept into her bed. A lovely bouquet of Ruby and strawberries Weiss wouldn't mind being reacquainted with.

But Weiss needed one more item for her gift.

Their books have already been purchased. An assortment of literary references regarding the most common studies they would have including history and mathematics. For the books they will share, Weiss paid, but Ruby was adamant in paying for her own texts: an armful of beginner and intermediate core curriculum textbooks. These were meant to be used for junior high school courses. Still a level below what most other students at Beacon should already enter knowing, but a rather high step up from what Ruby didn't know of last year.

Since Weiss needed to make this purchase surreptitiously and Ruby would be looking at the books they will be sharing, she needed another venue.

Thankfully, her eyes happened upon a sign in gold overhung proudly on a small and quiet store.

"Tukson's Book Trade," Weiss spoke aloud, calling attention to the shop.

"I wonder if they have any interesting short stories," Ruby said cheerfully, already her feet bringing her closer to the door.

Inside, a dimly lit room filled with shelves upon shelves of books greeted them.

Ruby's ears twitched. Humming in the back room. Deep. Masculine.

Weiss walked up to the counter and rang the service bell.

"Be right there!" the voice called out, the humming abruptly stopping.

Within seconds, a tall man with dark hair and side-burns walked out, his arms full of books.

"Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade,' home to every book under the sun!" he greeted cheerfully as he placed the stack of books down. His demeanor shifted ever so slightly when he saw who his customers were, but he quickly schooled his features to normal.

"How can I help you?" he asked with an easy smile.

Weiss didn't miss the the slight narrowing of hazel eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Recognition. Though herself or Ruby?

That didn't matter as she had more important things to talk about.

"What kind of books to do you carry here?" she questioned. Every book under the sun? Quite literally impossible, though it had a nice ring as a catchphrase.

She glanced over at Ruby to see if the young girl had anything she wanted to find as well and Ruby piped up, "Do you have any short stories or comics or manga?"

"Near the front," the man jerked his head in the general direction.

At Ruby's eager face, Weiss nodded and let the girl explore.

Turning her attention back to the man, she asked in a quiet voice she hoped Ruby wouldn't be able to hear if she was too engrossed in finding a good book. "Mr. Tukson, yes? I'm looking for a cookbook. One with plenty of sweets… and for beginners if possible…"

"Ah, just Tukson will do," he said, waving off the prefix. "And sure, we have plenty this way."

He walked with her to a shelf with an assortment of recipe books. Ever helpful, he asked if there were any sweets in particular she was looking for and assisted in searching for the right one.

Eventually, Weiss found one that had just the right mix of recipes for cookies, confections, small pastries, and other assorted snacks. She had been tempted to buy the one with extravagant cakes, but he reminded her to focus on what she wanted in the first place, especially if she was just starting out and that book was for advance cake chefs.

Ringing up and accepting her payment, he saw the other girl running up with a small stack of comic books as well.

"No running in the store please," he chided congenially. She wasn't even going that fast, but he had spoken on the principle of the matter.

"Sorry!" Ruby apologized as she placed her reading material on the counter. Noticing the small bag already there, she turned to Weiss, "What did you get?"

"Ah-um…" Weiss' mind worked quickly to find an excuse without outright lying. Even if she wanted it to be a surprise for Ruby, she didn't like lying to her partner in the slightest.

"She saw a good reference guide," Tukson answered as he passed the bag to Weiss and started to ring up Ruby's selection.

Weiss swore she saw a twinkle in his eye, but she was thankful for the save.

Ruby seemed satisfied and refused any attempt at Weiss trying to pay for her own purchases. Her ultimatum was that if Weiss wanted to pay for these books, then Ruby would pay for what she bought. Needless to say, Weiss had to back down.

Exiting and waving goodbye to the kind bookstore keeper, the two once again made their way down the street.

Ruby leaned over slightly, resting her head on Weiss' shoulder while walking.

"I know you want to buy me stuff Weiss," Ruby murmured softly with a small smile. "But I'm happy just being with you and knowing that you're thinking of me."

Weiss huffed slightly, thankful that at this angle Ruby couldn't see her face. Ruby was hazardous to her health... she made Weiss blush too much. "W-well, I'd be happier if you would just let me buy you stuff."

"I don't need it and some things wouldn't be worth as much if I didn't buy it with my own money," Ruby replied.

Weiss could understand that. She had a trust fund for her schooling use, the thousands of Lien at her disposal meant little to her outside of how she could best use it to better the daily lives of her friends and a few self-comforts. Things that wouldn't even dent the trust marginally.

For Ruby, it seemed Ozpin set up a similar account for her. An allowance of sorts as she was under the care of the school. Ruby rarely used that money on anything outside of snacks so the amount has only been growing. After their mission, they were awarded a small bonus for their services during the breach of Mistral, so that amount had ballooned even more.

That excess was what Ruby used to pay for her purchases. Money that she earned gave more value to the items bought. A sense of success and victory that one's hard work had paid off.

But that was just one line of thinking. Weiss may not have had to earn the fortune she was born into, but she was perfectly fine with using it if it meant her friends could be happier.

Because to her that was the only thing that had any meaning, any value.

She never had anyone to spend on before. She never had friends before.

And as she once said, "Spending is a luxury."

So she will keep on spending. She was a rich girl. So she could afford to dote on her friends all she liked… and maybe dote on Ruby a bit more…

* * *

Despite Weiss' meticulous planning and subterfuge against her friends, she failed to take into account one detail… as always.

As evening approached and Weiss was about to suggest they find a restaurant to have dinner, already knowing several high class venues in the area, a shrill ring made both of them jump.

"Oops," Ruby apologized as she placed a few bags on the ground to fish out her scroll. "Hi Yang! Oh? … …I'm with Weiss… in Vale…. …. … Okay."

Ruby turned off the scroll and explained to Weiss that Yang and Blake were back and were wondering when they would return. They sounded a bit worried and Yang said she and Blake were waiting for Ruby and Weiss to have dinner together.

Weiss wanted to slap herself; the bags were her only restraints. How could she forget?! She went to such lengths to make sure neither Yang nor Bake nor all of team JNPR would be in Vale but she forgot that they could still interrupt via scroll?!

With that their little date was over and they started heading back.

A bit disappointing Weiss supposed, but over all… she was happy. Ruby was in a much better mood and chatted excitedly about what they would eat together. Her good cheer was infectious and Weiss giggled along the long winded descriptions of meals they might have.

A resounding success for everything except Weiss' desire for a 'true' date, though considering how she imagined it…

Right outside their dorm door in the empty hallway, Ruby paused before opening it.

When Weiss looked questioningly over, Ruby leaned forward for a surprise kiss.

Short and chaste.

A thank you for a beautiful day.

Blushing a storm, Ruby unlocked the door and rushed in before Weiss could say anything.

…

It may have just been a play date to Ruby, but to Weiss… an ending kiss… just as she wanted….

* * *

**Extra:**

While Weiss could have used Beacon's library for most of her literary needs, she found herself unaccommodated by the head librarian. For reasons unknown to her, he seemed most hostile.

Though not to Ruby…

In fact, he wouldn't even help Weiss search for a recipe book and reference materials for fears and phobias!

Still, she understood her lack of proficiency in therapy. No matter how much she wanted to help Ruby, there was too much she didn't know.

Ruby reacted poorly to her friends finding out and questioned her leadership as she self-perceived weakness.

Weiss didn't want to ask a therapist or send Ruby to one for fear of a relapse, though she knew Beacon's staff included at least one for such occasions. Thus, she endeavored to help Ruby through this as best she could.

But she resolved that if under any circumstances she felt they were in over their heads, she was calling the therapist. No argument.

Of course she would be much more confident if she had a blasted psychology reference to make sure she wasn't exacerbating Ruby's issues!

Storming through the aisles of books, she stopped short as she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Ruby~ we've got milk, cookies, and comics this weekend~! Wanna join?"

* * *

**I love how many different types of kisses there are. Not all are playful and a bit sensual, but some are just reassuring and thankful. They all have their merits and they're all lovely~  
**

**So we see a bit more of Ruby's issue. It's a bit more complicated than simply being afraid. Thankfully, Weiss knows just how to calm her down... and maybe excite her.**

**The date turned out simple though that may have been for the best. Weiss just wanted to show Ruby the little joys of a day together without having to worry about anything else. Nothing spectacular, nothing extraordinary. I think she was successful.**

**I hope everyone likes how things are playing out and we should be progressing the plot soon. Hints of that may be in this chapter? Who knows, hehe~**

**As always, please tell me what you think. What you liked or disliked or what I could improve upon. **

**Thank you once again my wonderful audience and I'll see you next chapter.**


	53. Burning Fear

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 52: Burning Fear

"Take this!" Jaune cried out as he swung with all his might.

Too slow!

Ruby immediately ducked under and wove forward. Her hair slightly rustled from the wind, dodging by only a few millimeters.

So free, so fast! Water and wind. She flowed from one side to the other, never in a line of attack for more than an instance.

Once again circling behind him, she stepped forward to strike his back but she jerked her arm back just in time to avoid Pyrrha's downward stroke.

Without pause, the tip swept upwards and forced Ruby to flip backwards.

Landing on her hands, she vaulted again.

Never stay in one spot.

Her handprints in the dirt were quickly trampled seconds later by old and worn sneakers.

Jaune rushed her while she was still in midair, sensing her vulnerability and lack of mobility.

Not bad.

A small smile formed at how quickly he was able to assess that and follow up after Pyrrha's attack to cover any return fire or counters.

Two steps.

One step.

His weapon poised back but his eyes widened as he saw her mirroring his actions. Her arm drew back almost comically slowly. He knew what would happen next. The moment he attacked, she would counter as she always did with her insane speed.

So he quickly threw up his shield to bear the brunt of the blow, trusting his back to his partner.

The smile became a smirk as Ruby curled up her legs and kicked off with a resounding clang that propelled her several meters away and Jaune flat on his back. A feint!

Rolling with the force, he managed to right himself and cover his head and torso from being too exposed in his near prone position.

He was better. Definitely more so than the last time they clashed. He must have been training over the summer.

But he was nowhere near capable enough compared to his peers. He still lacked speed, technique, and power. His own landing knocked the wind out of him.

Ruby landed and prepared to take off again when a loud bell rang out.

"Okay, that's enough you three," Weiss' voice called out clearly.

Immediately straightening with a breath, Ruby rushed over to the fallen boy. Pyrrha arrived as well and the two of them grabbed his wrists and hauled him up with a few giggles as he was still dazed by how hard Ruby had kicked him.

Returning to the seats where their friends were watching, Yang and Nora tossed them water bottles and towels. In the gym's training arena, the nonparticipants of their teams sat on the overlooking benches and Weiss even set up a camera to help record what played out below.

"How was it?" Yang asked excitedly.

"Pretty good," Ruby grinned back. "I don't think I slowed down that much!"

Or at all, Weiss noted, reviewing the footage she had captured during the sparring session.

As Weiss had promised herself, after the date with Ruby, they will work on the crippling fear the young wolf had acquired.

What she didn't plan on was everyone else also wanting to help out. Though in the ultimate analysis, this should have been expected.

Weiss had woken up earlier than usual that morning, though still not early enough to enjoy Ruby laying next to her. Instead, she found her partner reading through one of the books they had bought yesterday.

She walked over slowly and circled her arms around Ruby's neck, a loose and light hug that got a cute little giggle out of the younger girl.

"Are you free to spar a bit today?" Weiss whispered, partially because she was worried about how Ruby felt especially considering yesterday's near meltdown and partially to keep Yang and Blake from waking.

Ruby hesitated, fully understanding what Weiss wanted to do, but in the end nodded. She wanted to rid this fear, Weiss wanted to help her. Nothing to do but bite the proverbial bullet.

She closed her book and overlaid her hand atop Weiss'.

"Thank you…"

"Tank's for *yawn*… what?" a sleepy Yang asked as she sat up, missing the scene of Weiss nearly jumping a foot in the air and separating from Ruby.

"Why are you all ….excited?" she stretched with a quirked eyebrow at the heavily breathing heiress.

"I thought you were asleep!" Weiss hissed. To be fair, she wasn't expecting Yang to wake so early. She was also a bit peeved and tired at how Yang kept interrupting her little moments with Ruby!

"You two were whispering," Yang muttered, suspicion as evident as the sleep still in her eyes.

"Weiss wanted to help me spar today," Ruby answered easily with a smile.

"Hmm…?" It took a moment for Yang's early morning mind to catch up, but once it did, she grinned. "Cool! I'll join you guys!"

By 'I'll' she meant herself and Blake, which in turn meant all of team JNPR during breakfast.

After hearing their plans for the day, everyone was eager to join in. They each had their own reason from Jaune wanting to see if his summer practice had paid off to Ren wanting Nora to burn off some of the excess sugar and hyperactivity from her extra syrupy pancakes.

No matter their reasons, Ruby felt an underlying warmth in their words and she knew. She knew they were still worried and wanted to look out for her.

The warmth turned to determination as Ruby wanted to answer their friendship by doing the best she possibly can.

Aside from their normal weapons, Blake and Yang hauled a large sack into the training arena.

"So what do you want to do first?" Yang asked, pointedly ignoring loud clatter as she dropped the sack.

Quite a few questions ran through Weiss' mind regarding that dubious looking bag, but she held her tongue regarding it. First and foremost, she glanced over at Ruby, making sure this was what the girl wanted as well.

A resolute nod, though worry glimmered behind her grey eyes.

"As we are aware, Ruby has recently acquired a… phobia," Weiss said slowly.

Phobia? Weiss wasn't too certain. Extreme or irrational fear? No. If anything, after what Ruby went through, that kind of fear was perfectly founded and rational.

But it was debilitating her and causing distress and anxiety, especially since her normal environment has an abundance of stimuli for the fear.

In this case, Ruby's affliction would fall closer towards post-traumatic stress disorder.

There was also how Ruby perceived her fears. 'She' was not afraid, but her body was.

How? Why? Did that count as an irrational fear? That she knows she should not be afraid, though she was?

Was it even a fear?

That was what Weiss wanted to find out.

"We're going to run a few tests to see just how deep this goes," she explained. "Here's what we'll do first…"

The first test was simple, Ruby will spar against Yang.

As a control, Weiss needed data on Ruby's normal performance. Can she still fight? How does she react in a combat scenario? How does she react against brawler type confrontations?

Ruby and Yang circled each other slowly at first, waiting to see who would start the skirmish.

And Weiss had to admit…

Though Ruby was a bit worried still, all of those strings tying her down snapped the moment she rushed at Yang. Taking advantage of the boxer's hesitation, the initial shocked punch was easily dodged and Ruby entered into close range.

Yang tried again to regain herself. Her punch swung with her momentum, letting her body pivot and the line of attack shifted from straight forward to horizontal.

Ruby was forced to duck unless she wanted to get clotheslined by the arm, but the moment she did so and tried to escape underneath Yang's armpit to circle from behind, she found Yang's other fist right beside her head.

Attacking from behind and blind spots had started to become Ruby's signature maneuver and opponents like Yang could leave openings on purpose as bait.

Ruby immediately tapped underneath the gauntleted wrist and now Yang was aiming at her own arm!

A reaction that required perceiving the danger and then manipulating the opponent before they could even fire a neuron.

With Yang's arms and fists neutralized, Ruby stepped forward and leaned in. Ruby peered up at the brawler and Yang down at her sister, both sides stood still.

One foot was placed between Yang's legs, planted firmly behind the heel to check any backpedalling, while she was too close for Yang to effectively use Ember Celica in any meaningful way.

Yang could try to grapple her, but the fighter in her knew she lost the initiative. At that range, Ruby's claws and fangs could tear out her throat before she could get a proper hold in. Any other maneuvers she could have done would have resulted in heavy damage for both herself and her little sister, so there wasn't a point in continuing.

She raised both hands in a sign of defeat, chuckling at how fast it was over.

Yang had to admit…

…Watching Ruby move was both fascinating and beautiful.

Ruby had apologized profusely for using such an underhanded trick. The moment she saw the wavering lilac eyes, she pressed her advantage and ended the match quickly. A predator, she knew when the most opportune moment to strike was. One move was all it took; allowing the opponent even one move was far too dangerous and risky.

Yang just ruffled her hair and reassured her that if push came to shove, she would have had a way out.

Her Aura would have protected her for just an instance if Ruby tried to deal the finishing blow. In that time, she could have re-positioned her arm for a solid smash against the wolf's abdomen and broken ribs would have been the lightest of injuries.

But Yang didn't need nor want to take their spar that far. She was here to help Ruby and adding another fear of gauntlets on top of what Ruby already had was the exact opposite of what they were doing.

With this though, they had definitive proof of Ruby's triggers. She was perfectly fine in a combat situation and against blunt type weapons. As always, she dodged by a hair's breadth; refusing to waste energy or placing herself out of reach by dodging wide.

Next would be a test of how close they could get to a blade before Ruby's fears start striking.

Yang grinned at Blake and they revealed the sack they brought along. Inside were several rods covered in cylinders of foam.

"We'll use these!" Yang explained as she passed them out. "You're not afraid, right Ruby?" she asked as she lightly tapped on the wolf's head with one.

"Nope!" came the cheerful answer as Ruby picked up one. She and Nora started swatting each other with them while laughing lightly, their friends joining in as a brief respite before the next sparring test.

Jaune and Pyrrha.

It took a bit of finessing since the balances were off compared to their personal weapons, but Pyrrha was nothing if not adaptable and quickly regained her prowess. Jaune fared slightly worse, but managed to hold his ground by focusing more on his shield and defense.

Jaune did complain that the foam messed up the aerodynamics of the weapon, making it move slower in a battle where every ounce of speed mattered just to keep sight of Ruby.

Seeing how well Ruby performed, Yang decided to up the ante by showing why she chose the foam cover and taking out a small pocket knife.

Ruby froze up slightly; due to her distance though, her nerves calmed.

Quickly shearing away large chunks of Jaune's foam rod, Yang handed back a rough blade shape similar to Crochea Mors.

"Not bad!" he grinned while giving it a few practice swings.

Once again with slightly more blade like weapons, Jaune and Pyrrha stepped into the arena against Ruby.

And once again, Ruby moved accurately and swiftly. Dodging their attacks and even managing to return a few before Weiss rang the bell to stop them.

Was Ruby only affected by 'real' swords?

Weiss frowned as she watched Ruby play around with the foam swords like a little child in a toy store. Ruby started a little mock fight with herself and Yang on one side and Nora and Ren on the other. Not taking things seriously at all, they lunged back and forth trying to tag each other though Ren stayed relatively still and simply parried whatever blow came his way.

A part of Weiss wanted to call off their sparring session. They had managed to get some good data and ending on a happy note would be wonderful.

…Plus, if she ended it early she could… teach Ruby how to hold a sword properly. Perhaps acclimate her that way…

Heat flushed her cheeks as she imagined holding Ruby's hands and guiding her along the basic forms. Gently nudging every so often to correct the novice stance. Watching the determined eyes try their very best to succeed as sweat glistened from her exertion to live up to Weiss' standards. And then to cool themselves off…

Weiss quickly slapped herself to rid the vivid imagery of what would happen after training together.

Focus!

She hated the thought of having to once again put Ruby so close to the object of her distress, but the data set was incomplete if they couldn't find out just how affected Ruby was.

She knew everyone else didn't want to subject Ruby to the inevitable either. That was why Yang and Blake went out of their way to prepare the mock weapons. That was why everyone was playing with Ruby so earnestly. They wanted to delay as long as they could and hope that Ruby's fears would lessen over time if they slowly progressed towards an actual metal blade.

But there was no time.

Deep breath. She had to steel herself.

"Okay, last test for the day!" Weiss clapped her hands, interrupting all of them and getting a dirty look from Yang and a frown from Nora. They all had a sense of what was coming and even Ruby stiffened slightly.

To be expected, Weiss sighed internally. She didn't miss Ruby flinching when Yang took out the pocket knife. It was only a second, but Weiss saw the muscles tensing.

If such a small object can unnerve their leader, it was imperative Weiss found out just how deeply the fear ran.

"Everyone, wait in the anteroom," she ordered. As everyone started moving, she suddenly called out, "Ruby!"

"?" Ruby tilted her head back inquisitively.

"Um…" Weiss fidgeted slightly. "…You… please stay here…"

"Okay?" Ruby shrugged to the others. "I'll see you guys in a bit then."

Once everyone was gone, Weiss walked over and held Ruby's hands.

"Are you going to be okay?" Weiss asked worriedly.

At that, Ruby had to smile. Will she be fine?

She couldn't say. She wanted to say yes and reassure her partner, but given how she had reacted yesterday, she wasn't so sure anymore.

So far, her body hadn't felt any different. There were no lapses in her judgment and her movements felt free. But that was under the guise of false weapons. She knew that they were foam, that they weren't sharp. That they weren't a true measure.

Which was why it was even more important for her to go through with this. She couldn't afford to be a liability. She promised to be a leader after all.

And of that, she can reassure her partner.

So instead of answering, Ruby pulled into a hug, her arms encircling Weiss' thin waist. She felt delicate but strong hands pressed against her back and soft lips on her forehead.

A promise that Weiss will catch her if she broke down again.

They stayed for a few tender moments longer before Weiss broke away with a small cough, not wanting to give the others any ideas on what was taking so long.

"You'll stand in the center of the arena and I'll send in someone," Weiss explained. "You don't have to do anything, but… if you feel like it's too overwhelming, just raise a hand and we'll stop immediately."

"O-okay," Ruby agreed, a bit worried at just how quickly she might raise her hand. It didn't inspire a lot of confidence.

Slap! Slap!

Slightly massaging her stinging cheeks, Ruby tried to psych herself up. Worrying now was a moot point. They hadn't even begun yet!

Flashing Weiss a smile, Ruby crouched slightly and jump over the side of the railings. Landing with a roll, she quickly moved to the center of the arena and waved back to Weiss to show she was ready.

No backing out now. She left before her nerves left first.

Weiss shook her head at Ruby's overboard antics instead of just taking the stairs, but she took out her scroll and called Blake.

"Hey," the cool and collected tone answered.

"What kept you?" Yang's voice rang out and Weiss lowered the volume to prevent Ruby from hearing.

"Here's what we're going to do…" Weiss began explaining.

Though they were all uncomfortable with the plan, what Weiss suggested made sense. Yang warned that there were so many things that could go wrong, but Weiss continued to push them forward.

If she was wrong… if Ruby could prove her wrong… then Weiss would feel safer.

Before hanging up though, she whispered one last thing, "…Blake, I need you to…"

…

…

Ruby stood centered in the arena. From there, she could see where her friends would enter. Something Weiss called the 'vomitorium'. Weird, but since Weiss said it, Ruby was certain it was correct.

She just hoped she wouldn't spew forth her breakfast if she froze up again.

Her palms felt sweaty as she waited for the first person to come out.

She couldn't imagine Yang or Nora since they don't use bladed weapons. Ren had his dagger pistols, and that might be a good opening. Blades, but not swords. Sharp, but short.

Instead, Pyrrha dove in and rolled forward, her rifle aimed straight at Ruby. Her face impassive and molded into a stony mask.

Despite being surprised at the entrance, Ruby found herself automatically lowering her center of gravity, ready to dive out the way the moment she saw the finger on the trigger twitch.

She stared down the barrel of the gun, unwavering and confident in her ability to dodge the bullet the moment the hammer struck.

Pyrrha moved forward, sights still trained on Ruby the entire time. Ruby's sight on her the entire time.

Still nothing.

But then the sound of metal sliding into place reached Ruby and her body tensed up again.

A gold and red javelin.

The fear was rising again, despite Ruby's best efforts to clamp down on it.

Pyrrha stepped closer and Ruby subconsciously stepped back.

Her eyes were trained on the weapon, knowing that it could be thrown. It would fly so much faster than a normal sword.

The tip glinted in the artificial light and Ruby felt almost blinded.

Her breathing came out in pants as Pyrrha neared ever closer.

_Fight it. Fight it!_

Ruby gritted her teeth and continued to stare down the advancing Amazoness.

Step by step.

Each one hitched Ruby's breathing as she tried to force her body to calm down.

It wanted to bolt. She wanted to bolt!

Rooted to the spot by sheer determination, Ruby bit down on the inside of her cheek. Rich copper washed her tongue and she felt her body twitch, not from fear, but from the pain.

She gritted a grin. Sweat poured down her brow, but if the fear subsided even for an instance…!

Ruby stared defiantly at the weapon and her terrors.

Closer. Just a little closer.

As red painted her mouth, so too did it clouded her mind.

Another step!

In a near frenzy, Ruby's vision swam and she no longer saw the woman holding the weapon. Merely lines of where she should strike. Wrists, elbows, neck. Any one of them would debilitate her prey.

But a click snapped her out of the red filled vision.

She watched in horror as the javelin collapsed and shortened until Pyrrha gripped her gladius.

No. No. NO! nO!

Ruby's mind panicked as her body froze up again!

The range was shorter! She had an even greater advantage now! Pyrrha wouldn't throw her weapon!

So why did her body freeze up again?!

Against all logic, Ruby found herself stiff and sluggish.

Why? WHY?!

Her energy felt drained. Haggard breathing as if she was repaying an oxygen debt she never borrowed.

Heat. Warmth. Burning. Her skin felt on fire.

Remembrance.

The white hot pain of being skewered. Of bleeding out.

Was it? wAS iT?

Pyrrha stopped in her tracks as she saw the girl before her collapse to her knees.

"Ruby!" she called out in concern and sheathed her weapon.

Ruby hadn't signal the end yet, but Pyrrha didn't care. Even if she was interrupting the test, even if she messed up the data, she couldn't just continue if Ruby was suffering like this!

Reaching out with a hand, she nearly jerked back from the wave of heat that radiated.

"Ruby!" voices around them echoed as everyone crowded forward to make sure the girl was okay.

Yang pushed her way forward and gingerly touched Ruby's shoulders, ignoring the heat and feeling them quiver slightly but nothing else.

"Ruby?" she called out concernedly and when she received no answer, rolled her sister onto her back.

Ruby's face contorted in pain as she clutched her chest. Her lengthened nails dug and tore both cloth and skin.

Her head thrashed back and forth as angry and tormented howls echoed off the empty walls.

"I'm calling the infirmary!" Jaune shouted as he pulled out his scroll and rushed off the arena.

Weiss made her way forward and regretted everything that led up to that point. She shouldn't have tried to push forward! Her worries were well founded and they should have left this to a professional!

"Oh Ruby…" she whispered, her mind frantically searching for anything that could help. Each pained cry that reached her ears tore at her heart. That she was the cause of all this. That her father afflicted these grievous wounds. That she dragged them up again in an attempt to help.

She didn't know why she did it, but she kneeled and loomed over her leader. Her hands moved forward and cupped Ruby's cheeks.

No pressure. No force.

As if gently feeling their softness.

The thrashing slowed a bit though Ruby kept jerking her head and her ears kept twitching.

Almost as if…

"I'm here!" Weiss called out. "I'm here Ruby!"

Perking immediately, the ears swiveled to attention and Ruby stopped before she gave herself whiplash. Unconscious by now, her hand released her chest and fumbled around, blindly searching.

Yang gently guided her wrists upwards until Ruby's hands cupped Weiss' cheeks in turn. Lingering. Feeling. Guaranteeing.

As if satisfied that Weiss was there, the hands fell away like lead weights. Five thin streaks lined Weiss' cheek with the blood of her beloved.

* * *

**Extra**:

Once again in the familiar infirmary, the nurse there tried to cheer them up by joking how Ruby's bed was getting a plaque with her name so they could reserve it for her.

It didn't go over too well and Yang punched her palm so hard a miniature shockwave shook the room and whatever bad humor the nurse had.

Everyone remained silent. Yang folded her arms and paced agitatedly. Blake glared angrily at the palm of her hand as if blaming it. Nora and Pyrrha leaned against their partners in comfort and support.

Weiss held her head in her hands. Tears stung at her eyes but they hurt less than the guilt in her heart.

It seemed lately her plans were falling through more often than usual. Everything was disastrous.

She had grown confident at Ruby's progress yesterday despite the setback. That Ruby was willing and determined to move past her fears had inspired Weiss to continue.

She… none of them expected Ruby to react like this. A raised hand. The moment any of them saw that, they would hide their weapon immediately and end the match. Ruby might have been shaken, but they were only testing to see if relative distance had any affect on the fear Ruby felt.

They hadn't even gotten to anyone other than Pyrrha.

Weiss had hoped that the rifle and javelin forms would have helped offset the fear a little. If Ruby could stare down a rifle, perhaps she could keep that image as it shifted forms and build up a tolerance.

She didn't. In fact, she seemed to have suffered worse than when she was near Myrtenaster yesterday.

She should have waited! She should have tested slower and have ended their day while playing with fun foam swords!

Why didn't she wait?!

Because… Beacon was starting. With everyone carrying weapons, Weiss worried about how it would affect Ruby. If Ruby broke down in front of the school… Weiss didn't want to think about what that would do to her leader's self-confidence.

So she pushed more than she should have. And this was the result.

But even worse, a second and secret test was carried out. Ruby was so focused on Pyrrha that she broke her cardinal rule of fighting and hunting.

Ruby never noticed Blake only a few feet behind her the entire time. Gambol Shroud fully poised and nearly pressed against her unprotected back…

* * *

**So we see a bit more from Ruby's perspective of what happens when her body freezes up. The symptoms are a bit odd/different... but the circumstances aren't exactly the same either.  
**

**With this, most of the clues as to what's afflicting Ruby are revealed and I'll provide one more hint: her Semblance is definitely a factor. Now the real question is: What's really happening to Ruby?**

**I think it's fair to say that this isn't an ordinary phobia or PTSD. Would anyone like to take a guess? I'm really interested in seeing how everyone interprets this information and I always love hearing your conjectures and predictions.**

**Next up, hopefully classes begin!**

**Hope to hear from you and I'll see you later!  
**


	54. Consequences

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 53: Consequences

How often has she seen this scene now?

Ruby quiet upon the white linen sheets. The sterile scent of metals and ceramics.

The incessant beeping of the heart monitor.

At least this time, it was well warranted.

Blake tried to focus on her book, a novel of a young boy struggling against his terminal illness. Not exactly helping her state of mind, it only kept reminding her of diagnosis the doctor had left them.

The puncture and bleed wounds from her claws clutching her chest were the least serious and had potentially relieved some of the other issues.

Atrial and ventricular fibrillation, or at least something similar. The electrocardiogram was a complete mess as the needle jagged up and down in no discernible pattern. Ruby's heartbeat was so out of sync that they could barely recognize a pattern let alone a cycle.

However, her cardiac muscles weren't quivering. Each set of beats were full contractions. As if the chambers had simply been sped up. The force behind each powerful pulse and the rapidness spiraled out of control.

Her heart-rate skyrocketed and the resulting blood flow led to hypertension, straining her arteries, veins, and capillaries to near bursting.

Her self-inflicted wounds had let some of the blood out to reduce the stress on her circulatory system, but the pressure was still so high that the doctors and nurses had a difficult time stemming the hemorrhage to prevent her from exsanguination and to keep her clean while they attached the cardioversion electrodes.

Two pads were pressed against her chest to deliver small shocks in an attempt to restore her normal rhythm.

The first jolt made her entire body spasm, but her heart continued on uninterrupted. It ignored the reset and continued to pump as if possessed by some outside force.

If anything, the shock seemed to have made her heart beat even faster and more erratically.

At this point in the explanation, Blake had to physically hold Yang back from assaulting the poor doctor. Yang's face was livid red and everyone could feel the heated anger and fury.

Thankfully, Ruby had already been stabilized before the doctor gave his report. Not wanting to risk further complications, the medical team could do nothing but wait and pray for the best. They were fully aware of Ruby's innate healing and though they had never seen her under cardiac arrest, they held high hopes for her naturally reestablishing her rhythm.

And in the end she did, once again defying the doctors and nurses of everything they were taught.

But the one issue that truly perplexed all of them was the hyperthermia.

After making sure that Ruby would survive, they found various tissues on her body damaged in a manner akin to first degree burns. Oddly, in some areas, the damage was beneath the surface of the skin as if what burned her happened from within and only diffused out towards the skin as it cooled.

Left with even more questions, the doctor warned them.

Ruby's body was nothing like they had ever seen and though she could seemingly heal from nearly anything, that made giving her medical attention difficult.

When should a doctor intervene? How is her body reacting to wounds or illnesses? Would anything they do only exacerbate the problem? Wouldn't she just heal away whatever afflicted her?

For all her healing, it made the doctors and nurses now wary of operating on Ruby.

…

How did things spiral out of control?

Yang had approached her a few days earlier to help think of some way to help Ruby overcome her fears and she suggested slowly acclimating Ruby, something she was sure Weiss was going to do as well.

The idea formed between them of using foam weapons to experiment with and a day later, Yang took her on Bumblebee into Vale to shop around for some of the supplies.

There was an excitement and, dare she say it, desperation, as Yang looked around with fervor. Blake had attributed it to not only helping Ruby, but maybe having some fun as well. An idea she could get behind.

At worse, Ruby was supposed to get scared and maybe freeze up for a bit. Hugs and copious amounts of deserts were already prepared.

Yet somehow… they landed in another life threatening situation.

Blake snapped her book closed and looked at the empty chairs.

A part of her was glad she was alone right now.

Before Pyrrha entered, Weiss had told Blake to sneak around and enter from another angle. She wanted to see if Ruby's perception of her surroundings were affected by her fear.

It wasn't her fault. Blake knew that rationally.

Ruby was too focused on Pyrrha to have noticed her or Gambol Shroud.

But a small voice in the back of her head continued to whisper that the blade so close to the wolf was what brought about the cardiac arrest.

Only her vague justification kept her from fully descending the spiral of guilt.

Blake was against the idea, but she agreed. She knew Ruby's senses were strong, arguably even stronger than her own. But she also knew Ruby had a tendency to become too absorb in what was in front of her.

Nostalgia.

That day Ruby came to her, asking to be taught how to read. A beautiful memory that Blake couldn't help but smile.

Ruby was so desperate to prove herself as a leader back then that Blake felt compelled to help. Their initial progress was slow, but Ruby learned quickly and by the end was able to read short stories and poems. She was so excited at learning how to read, she never noticed when Yang and Weiss came to check on them.

Those peaceful days seemed so long ago, and perhaps they were.

A year. A full year had passed between them and Blake felt closer to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss than any other before.

A kinship. A partnership. A trust.

And after what happened, she prayed that Ruby would wake up soon.

To ease the guilt that she and Weiss felt. To placate Yang.

Ruby would heal, she kept telling herself. Ruby will be just fine.

She always came back to them.

But…

Each time… Ruby changed a little more…

The first time she came back, she regained her confidence and accepted her inner beast. The second time, she wasn't hurt, but the White Fang base had shaken her belief in others. And the last time, she was brought to the precipice of death and now still suffered.

Just how will Ruby come back this time?

Blake was worried. She was afraid.

Not only for Ruby, but for the dynamics of the team.

* * *

Yang and Weiss decided to visit Ozpin and inform him of recent developments. In Ruby's current state, they were all highly doubtful she would be able to continue combat classes as normal. At the very least, they wanted to ask for Ruby's exemption from sparring until they sorted everything out.

That would devastate their poor leader.

After so much effort and resolve to prove herself to be a good leader, she would now be forced to sit out.

Weiss would allow no compromises though.

Her expression was dark with guilt and remorse. She saw herself as the cause of everything. The reason why Ruby had the fear in the first place. The one who pushed too hard and ended up giving Ruby a heart attack.

She wanted -no, needed- to ask Ozpin for professional therapy for Ruby. Even if Ruby hated it. Even if Ruby hated her.

She wouldn't allow this to happen again.

Despite wanting to remain by Ruby's bedside, Weiss no longer deserved that privilege. A painful thought that stabbed her heart deeper than any blade ever could.

She had brought this on Ruby and on Blake. She knew of the guilt that must be coursing through the cat Faunus and went out of her way to allow some time alone between them, even if Ruby was unconscious.

Another reason was in prediction of what Ruby will do. While Weiss had never been able to keep Ruby in bed after a prolonged visit with a doctor, perhaps Blake would succeed.

Yet again, proof why Weiss shouldn't be there.

And thirdly, as much as she hated to admit it, she saw the look in Yang's eyes.

Anger and blame.

Weiss wouldn't fault her.

Their trek to Ozpin's office continued in silence and only once outside the door did Weiss speak up.

"…I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Yang's fist clenched and Weiss was almost prepared for the punch that would slam her head into the wall.

She wouldn't dodge. She wouldn't defend.

She held her head resignedly.

She deserved it.

….

Knock-knock.

The trembling fist struck the door and a deep voice called out, "Enter."

Yang wordlessly crossed the threshold without so much as a glance at the surprised heiress.

Weiss didn't understand. Yang was the most agitated one out of all of them and contributed the least to Ruby's traumas. She rightfully got angry at the doctor when the procedure almost worsened Ruby's condition so…

…shouldn't she be angry at Weiss for sending Ruby to the infirmary again?

But no.

They stood before Ozpin and explained what had happened leading up to the doctor's report that was placed squarely on his table.

Yang simply stood, arms folded and silent, leaving everything up to Weiss. Understandably, Weiss was RWBY's de facto leader should anything happen to Ruby, just like during the aftermath of the breach of Mistral.

Weiss licked her lips and began at Ozpin's permission to speak.

Glynda stood off-side from behind his chair and Weiss could see an expression darkening with every word that escaped her lips.

From the beginning of summer to the fateful encounter with her father. Of how Ruby had stood up for the Faunus' rights. Of how Ruby paid dearly for such a stand. And of how she valiantly continued to defy the Schnee patriarch and had walked away, a feat not many can claim.

However, Ruby did not walked away unscathed. The wounds and scars were no longer visible, but ran far deeper than any of them realized until now.

Weiss held nothing back, save her more intimate moments with her leader.

Ozpin was aware of Ruby's worries and how she had questioned her leadership, but he did not delve deeper on the matter. Had Ruby wished to tell him, she would have.

But Weiss needed him to know.

Ruby's condition compromised not only herself but all of her team. To have another breakdown in the middle of class, or worse during a mission, could be fatal.

"…we wanted to ascertain the extent of Ruby's combat potential today and-"

"And what you did was extremely foolish!"

Weiss was cut off by Glynda's sharp voice and nearly flinched.

"Why did you not seek immediate professional help? Why did you insist on attempting to play psychoanalyst by yourself? Why-?!"

Each word made Weiss cringe more and more. She had thought of it. She knew she should have sought help!

Everything said was true! Weiss couldn't even begin to refute any of the accusations.

Her guilt. Her fault. Her blame.

"Because Ruby was already afraid," Yang spoke lowly. Lilac locked with green unwaveringly and Weiss was shaken out of her self-deprecation at Yang stepping in. "We didn't want her to question her leadership again."

"Inexcusable!" Glynda nearly growled. "It was irresponsible and-!"

"Glynda," Ozpin interrupted her calmly.

"!"

Reigning herself in with extreme force, the good witch managed to calm herself.

"Thank you for coming to us before Ruby's condition worsened," Ozpin folded his hands. "We will deliberate on what to do next."

"Yes sir," Weiss stated without emotion before she and Yang exited.

Once outside, she nervously glanced over to see how Yang was reacting.

"Stop looking at me like I'm gonna hit you," Yang muttered.

"Eh?" Weiss squeaked.

Angrily rubbing the back of her head and mussing up her hair, Yang almost snarled, "You're beating yourself up, so… just stop it."

"… I thought you'd be angry with me for pushing Ruby into this state…"

"Oh I am," Yang easily admitted. "I want to just punch you at least once to get it out of my system, but you keep making that pitiful face so it would be like me punching a puppy."

Weiss paled at how almost casually Yang stated her intentions.

A deep breath and a sigh. "I'm mad at you for how this turned out. I'm mad at the doctor for making things worse…"

Her fist impacted the wall and a loud boom echoed down the empty hallway.

"I'm mad at myself for not being able to do anything!"

Still stuck in the wall, her shoulders trembled and shook though from what in the cocktail of emotions swirling within her, Weiss didn't know.

Weiss could only reach out with with a hand and gingerly touch the quivering shoulder.

A gruff shake that knocked Weiss' hand back.

But Weiss persevered and held her shoulder more firmly.

"I know you're all trying to help," Yang gritted out. "Even if it ended up badly like today… you all were just trying to help Rubes…"

"…I'm angry at you for making things worse…"

Perhaps it was Weiss' imagination, but she heard a slight sniffle.

"… but I'm the one who's too cowardly to do anything…"

"Yang…" Weiss began softly.

"…it's… frustrating!"

Frustrating.

Weiss had heard that before.

…

And she felt it as well.

…

"I'm gonna go cool off somewhere," Yang slowly withdrew her hand from the wall.

Weiss watched her retreating back and decided that perhaps leaving the brawler with her own thoughts for a while might be the best idea.

They were all shaken and needed some time alone.

Blake… was still with Ruby…

As much as Weiss wanted to return to the infirmary, she couldn't bring herself to.

Not only would she interrupt Blake, but she couldn't be the one to stand beside Ruby at the moment.

Instead, she headed back to the dorm room…

… anxiously wondering if her bed would remain cold that night…

* * *

"I apologize for speaking out of turn!"

"No, you were quite understandable," Ozpin waved off Glynda's concerns.

"Still…" Glynda bit her lip. "What were those girls thinking…?"

"Of their dear leader," Ozpin answered, knowing Glynda already knew.

Yang's words were clear and Glynda fully understood. Rather…

"You are projecting, Glynda," Ozpin steepled his fingers sagely.

"I-!"

"I know how you feel Glynda," his voice turned hard and his eyes narrowed. "Especially at what **happened** that spurred their early return to Beacon."

The edge in his voice gave the seasoned huntress shivers.

"…" she gulped. The thought sickened her. Having faced down that kind of traumatizing event, and not from the Grimm, but from one whom the hunters had sworn to protect.

Facing down that man...

"Did… did you know already?" she asked tentatively. As much as she trusted her headmaster, there were certain things never told to her. Ozpin knew a great deal more than she ever will, and at times, seemed to know everything.

"No, I only knew a little from what Ruby had told me," Ozpin admitted. "I did not realize just how everything played out."

"Classes are starting soon," she reminded him. "And the students, new and returning, are coming tomorrow."

"Yes… that's why Glynda, you will…"

* * *

**Extra:**

Silver eyes opened to a stilled world.

Ruby looked around and found the familiar forest of her mind.

But the leaves were motionless. The wind stagnant. Even the sunlight filtering down through the canopy felt sickly and halted.

Missing from this was something… someone…

Ah!

Ruby tore through the undergrowth with abandon.

She hadn't heard or seen her wolf in so long now!

When was it? When was the last time?

No, it didn't matter now!

Usually upon entering the forest, her wolf could be found with a single glance. She always greeted her.

Silent, but present. As a predator.

Where? Where was she?

The cave?

Most likely.

Ruby's movements lacked their usual swiftness. She didn't understand, but the world around her passed by so much slower…

Sluggish? Here?

Even without being paralyzed in fear? Even without a blade pointed at her?

Even in her own mind?

It felt like hours of running before she reached the maw of darkness that reminded her of the closest thing she had to a 'home' before coming to Beacon.

And splayed out on the ground just a few feet deep into the cavern was her wolf.

Bare but clutching her chest, the wolf writhed and silent screams echoed in the darkened stone walls.

_Is… she smaller?_

No! Not important right now!

Ruby made for her, nearly tripping in the process but managed to be by her side.

"H-hold on!" Ruby shouted, trying to find out what was happening.

On her chest were five puncture wounds, the exact size of nails digging in.

Ruby quickly pulled the hand away, checking to make sure the wounds did not hit the aorta or heart itself.

Even if it did though… wouldn't it just close back up?

A searing pain shot through her hand and she looked down to feel the skin burning. Beneath the magma like skin was a rapid pulse. Uncontrolled. Unsynchronized.

The heart quivered and fluttered unsure and uncertain.

What was going on? What was going on?!

The body jolted the heart quickened even more. The skin turned red and her breathing nearly stopped.

_I have to do something!_

But what?

Ruby didn't know anything about medical emergencies. Even in her brief study to be the team medic, all she learned was a bit of first aid.

In her panic though, she saw a thin tendril.

Dark and black, but nearly invisible. Like stream, it flowed from the dark depths of the cave and fed into the wounds.

_What… is this?_

Silver eyes narrowed and she could see all around them, a shadowy force wrapped around her wolf. No… poured into her was more apt.

Just… what was this cave?

Whatever it was poured into the wounds and slowly, Ruby watched as the holes knitted together. The flesh rose up to fill in the gaps and the skin stitched together seamlessly.

But even once the wound was gone, the stream remained. It continually fed into an inexistent hole. It 'splashed' against her unblemished skin where it was absorbed.

Ruby didn't understand and reached out to touch one of the faint streams. The force entered her fingers and her body felt lighter.

Lighter?

…As if… she could do anything?…

The rush was familiar. Like a cloak thrown off, Ruby felt free. The stream coursed through her body and every joint, every muscle, every tendon reacted to a mere thought.

Wait…

The stream… the energy… the movement…

The gears in Ruby's mind whirred as she concentrated.

Why? How?

What did it all mean?

As if responding to her thoughts, she felt the flow of energy shift.

Subtly. Ever so subtly, her mind whirred faster and faster.

Like electricity crackling inside her brain, Ruby felt her thoughts becoming faster, becoming interconnected.

Words overlapped until they became concepts again and they rushed by before Ruby could even think about them.

Faster. Faster!

Just what was she thinking? Just what was she trying to understand?

Like a bolt from the blue, inspiration struck her.

Her thoughts… sped up… her body… sped up…

What if… her healing sped up?

Slowly, the thoughts came together and her gaze drifted downward to the wolf still suffering in pain.

What if her healing sped up… but there was nothing to heal?

The heat. The burning that radiated from her body.

Where… just where did the healing draw the energy from?

_Think Ruby! Think!_

Last time… no, when she first came here, her body couldn't heal itself as quickly.

Why? What happened?

The flow was interrupted. She… chained her wolf.

Her struggles against the chains, the marks in the cave.

All of the energy that flowed to her was used to futilely free herself…

…What if the reverse was possible?

The healing… what if the healing drew away all of the energy she normally used for movement?

Slowed. Halted.

She couldn't move. Sluggish…

Why?

A flash of pain as a memory surfaced in her whirlwind of thoughts.

Her body remembered the sensation of death, the sensation as blades plunged into her body over and over again. Unrelenting. Unavoidable.

It remembered… so it prepared for the worse.

If it couldn't dodge, then it will defend. If it will get stabbed, then it will forgo speed in exchange for healing…

And so it drank.

It drank every drop of speed in her reservoir.

She couldn't move and... when she bit herself in the match-up against Pyrrha, that must have started the chain reaction!

Her body sensed itself getting injured and so every ounce of energy was expended to heal as quickly as possible! Even though there were no wounds! The excess was burned off as it had no where else to go!

Everything made sense now!

Not fear! No, it was fear!

The fear of death that closed in on her.

But the paralysis was merely a side-effect of that fear. Her Semblance's actions deviated from her wishes.

Now that she knew how and why, fixing it would be simple…

…right?

…

…

…

Try as she might, Ruby couldn't think of what to do next.

She knew how to move fast. That was easy.

But she didn't know how to reverse the flow from feeding into her healing.

How… how was it done?

She didn't know. Her wolf had always taken care of her healing.

Whenever Ruby was knocked unconscious, her wolf always worked diligently to fix whatever scrapes she had managed to find herself in.

Even the last time, when they were so close to the verge of death.

And now, her wolf was suffering from healing that had saved their life so many times.

_If only she was awake…_

Yes, if only her wolf was awake. She would be able to fix all of this.

But why was she like this in the first place?

Ruby thought back.

…

Actually… when was the last time she ran freely?

The last time… her body shuddered…

Ah… she was fighting with Weiss' father…

And immediately after, she left and scaled a mountain. It had hurt and tore at her spirit, but she was triumphant.

She found what was important to her…

That was her… not her wolf. At least not fully.

She remember the biting clarity instead of the fragmented memories she usually had when her wolf surfaced.

And afterwards?

A blush rose to her face as she remembered the wonderful night with Weiss and the wonderful nights following.

Her thoughts never strayed to her wolf at least once. Never to make sure if she was okay!

She was too preoccupied with Weiss. Too preoccupied with everyone. Too preoccupied… with herself…

That must be it!

She wasn't aware of the final fight with Weiss' father, only of what happened to her. At that point, the wolf was fully awake and stared down its image of death.

The flow, the energy, her body!

The wolf carried the memories and since she was so closely connected to her healing, it played off that weakness.

Ruby gulped. She had an idea...

She didn't know how this will affect her or if it will even work…

…but for so long her wolf had to carry her burdens…

…now it was her turn…

….

….

…

Morning.

Gold glinted silver eyes opened to a stilled world.

* * *

**Ahhh~ I want to get back to writing more fluff!  
**

**But this was important to clarify I suppose. Every action and inaction has its consequences. Their choice turned out poorly and now they have to deal with it.**

**Hope this was to everyone's liking and did your guess about Ruby's condition turn out correct? If so, congrats! Quite a few people came close or even got it outright, which surprised me, haha~ A few also correctly guessed Ruby's application of her Semblance and this chapter more or less confirms it.**

**We didn't get as far as I wanted, but I think (and hope) that this chapter will help make their actions and choices more meaningful in the long run. The scars run deep and overcoming them may take a while, if ever. **

**That said, here's to the next chapter and let's pray that Ruby and friends will find their happiness! See you then!**


	55. Night Before

**Hi everyone, hope you're feeling a bit better than I am, haha~**

**Been a bit under the weather, but hopefully I'm getting better.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 54: Night Before

Amber eyes fluttered open and Blake stifled a yawn as she stretched.

Wrapped around her was a thin blanket, not so heavy as to be hot, but enough to have kept her somewhat warm in the cold infirmary. Enough was pooled around her shoulder, acting as a makeshift pillow to cushion her sleepy head.

She couldn't help but snuggle a bit into the fabric, relishing in the comforts of warmth and scent and hiding a knowing smirk.

But wasn't she forgetting something? She was... last night...

Her eyes snapped open as her brain snapped to alertness. Ears and eyes swiveled to the nearby bed…

…to find Ruby still sleeping there.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Weiss had probably wanted her to be beside Ruby to make amends for what happened yesterday. Weiss also probably blamed herself for what happened and couldn't bear to be beside Ruby.

Perhaps anticipating Ruby's disappearances every time she landed in intensive care, Weiss believed Blake would be able to stop her this time. Heaven only knows how many plans Weiss have tried, and failed, to keep an eye on Ruby.

But it was surprisingly easy.

Ruby had remained quiet throughout the entire night. Blake was certain that if a foot so much as touched the ground or the window opened, she would have been awake immediately.

A part of her was a bit disappointed.

Not so much because she was looking forward to Ruby running off again, but because it would have meant Ruby was awake and well enough to run.

The worries they have for Ruby's injuries and escapes were always outmatched by the relief and confidence in their dear leader. They may venture out and search for her, but only because they wanted to be back together as soon as possible, because it didn't feel right just leaving things as they were.

Each time Ruby no doubt struggled. So they felt they should at least do the same to find her.

But deep within, they always knew Ruby would come back when she was ready. A trust, a bond between all of them.

So seeing her still asleep saddened Blake's heart. Her leader still wasn't ready to come back to her yet.

The last time Ruby laid in that bed, she was out for a week. Her healing was affected and her injuries were fairly severe. This time… Blake wondered if her healing was not working again. The only time Ruby ever stayed unconscious for long periods of time was when something happened internally, external wounds were almost trivial to her.

Her hand gently brushed away Ruby's bangs and gently cupped her cheek.

Just to make sure Ruby was really there, Blake told herself. Her fingers lingered a bit longer, feeling the soft skin and rosy hue.

A knock at the door interrupted her and she quickly drew her hand away.

Getting up and making her way towards the door, she opened it to reveal a slightly grinning Yang and grumpy Weiss.

The cat cracked a smile at her friends. She could understand what they probably went through. Yang tended not to let issues bother her. She gets hot-headed at the slightest trigger and will be the first to outburst, but like a brilliant flame, her anger and ire fades quickly. She knew when to vent, when to not hold hurtful thoughts close to her heart lest they burn her as well.

Weiss though… she tended to keep things bottled up. The facade of undisturbed mirror water only masked the turmoil her heart goes through. Unlike Yang who lets go of issues, Weiss was the type to cling onto them forever. Probably not because she wanted to feel the pain, but more likely because she never wanted to go through them again. She feared letting go of the guilt would let her forget… and then it will happen again.

These two were so different and yet they stood side by side, looking straight at her. Their eyes asked the same question.

How was Ruby?

Yes, that was why Blake smiled. Because through it all, Ruby was the one who really tied the group together. They all did their best to meet each other halfway, their own efforts to build the bonds between them. But Ruby was the catalyst. She was their true common ground. Even if their plans ever differed, even if their ideologies clashed, even if their paths strayed… she will be there.

And that was why they needed her back now.

"She's fine," Blake answered. "She's still asleep though."

If her ears didn't deceive her, Blake swore she heard Weiss' sigh of relief. The heiress kept an impassive face, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

Blake stepped backwards and held the door open for them to enter. As Yang passed her, she whispered, "Thanks for the blanket." To her great glee, Yang pinkened ever so slightly.

As the three gazed upon the bed though, Blake and Yang expressions turned to shock while Weiss simply face-palmed.

But of course, the bed was empty and the window was open.

* * *

Golden glinted silver eyes opened to a stilled world.

Morning.

The gentle sunlight filtered in through the nearby window, casting her face in light.

Light.

Pulsating.

The world glowed in tones of dark and bright. Bands. Ripples.

Familiar.

The sensations. The world around her was familiar. Perhaps not quite to this degree, but she had felt it before.

Running. Running.

Calling to her.

She sat up and was struck by a strange sense of vertigo as everything around her swiveled and receded.

Disorienting.

Her gag reflex had to be quickly suppressed, but there wasn't anything in her stomach anyways. A dispiriting thought that only made her salivate more.

Gnawing hunger moved her. Feet swung over the edge and her hands found themselves opening the window latch. She could have easily destroy it, but that would have taken more energy than it was worth.

In the corner of her eye, she saw the back of the cat.

The door opening, that must have been what awoke her.

But she didn't care nor did she pay heed.

The cat stood still; if she was breathing, it was unnoticeable. Two others stood before the cat, their expressions frozen mid-blink. Statues and nothing more.

Thoughts. These thoughts were strange. Complete. Unfragmented.

Deftly leaping from the sill, hands and feet met the soft grass below and she took off like a shot to the forest.

Nothing stirred. A strange and transient world.

Autumn. The red, red leaves of the forest shed to make way for the coming of winter.

They hung in midair, their fall eternal and unmoving.

Speed through without disturbing even one leaf.

Her body wove betwixt them, silent and impossibly fast.

Deeper. Deeper into the shadows of the forest.

Silent. Nothing moved so nothing rustled. She couldn't rely on her ears to tell where her prey hid.

But that was fine.

Even if she couldn't see them, even if she couldn't hear them, she could smell them.

Besides, a prey frozen in time was only waiting for her jaws of death.

CRUNCH!

!

A silent scream echoed in the forest. Blood filled her mouth as she tore through skin, flesh, and bone. Strips of meat peeled off from tendons and ligaments. The slight snap as muscles were pulled apart and organs ground to paste.

Over in a minute. Noisily chewing, biting, devouring. Rich crimson spilled down her chin and dripped onto the desecrated carcass.

Unsatiated.

Her appetite only whetted from this morsel, now an empty bag of fur on the forest floor.

Only for a moment, the world seemed to spin once again. Leaves fluttered down in the time the light faded from her prey's eyes.

She felt calmer… deadlier. A clarity so long denied her that she didn't know what to do with it.

Thoughts. Strange thoughts… self-aware thoughts.

And the dimming of her other…

Her nose twitched.

More…mOrE…

She didn't care.

This stilled world of red leaves will be soon awashed in red anew. All will disappear under the blanket of blood.

* * *

"Okay, this stopped being funny and endearing after the second time!" Weiss growled dangerously, causing Blake and Yang to take a step back.

"I-I don't understand," Blake pressed her palm to her forehead. "She was here. I only turned around for a moment to open the door for you…"

"We would have seen or heard her if she ran off, right?" Yang asked unsure. She believed Blake, but they hadn't heard anything while they were talking. If Ruby had gotten up, they would have noticed some noise. Rustling sheets, or footsteps, or at least the window opening!

Trying to look on the bright side of things to help keep her more worried teammates at ease, Yang place her hands behind her head. "At least we know she's fine though," she grinned easily.

"For now," Weiss left the threat hanging.

"She'll be back by morning," Yang placed a comforting hand on Weiss' shoulder in hopes of placating the anger that Ruby will no doubt be suffering the moment she returned. "She always is."

Blake just shook her head. "We need to inform the doctors."

…

Thankfully, the doctor in charge of Ruby's stay was used to this by now and had already mentally prepared himself for this.

For the rest of them though, it meant another day where they try to put their mind at ease and not worry about their worrisome leader.

For Yang, it meant escaping to the gym and Blake, her books.

They sought solitude, spurning the offers of team JNPR to join them. It somehow… just didn't feel right knowing that Ruby was all by herself while they surrounded themselves with friends.

But while the bumblebees each to their own escapes, Weiss couldn't. While those two distracted themselves through exercise and fantasies, Weiss was trapped. Trapped in her own room and unwilling to leave, trapped in her own mind and unwilling to relax.

Try as she might, her thoughts kept straying unerringly to Ruby.

Was she angry? Was she upset?

Oh how she was going to give that girl the lecture of a lifetime when she got back!

Words jumbled together in sentences complete and incoherent. Mean words. Stern words. Words that made clear just how she felt.

Worried. Guilty.

And when Ruby was shivering and reeling from the tongue lashing, Weiss will grab her shoulders, pull her in close, and her tongue will-

!

Weiss grabbed the nearest book on a shelf and smacked her head as hard as she could.

What was she thinking?!

She was supposed to be planning what she was going to say to Ruby! Not fantasizing about…. …. stuff… that she would like to do to Ruby…

Shaking herself out of that line of thinking once more, she drew out some paper from her supplies and grabbed a pen. Focus! She needed to focus on jotting down everything she wanted to say so that her message is as clear as possible and even a dolt like Ruby could understand it.

Her hand brushed against one of the textbooks she and Ruby had bought the other day for classes.

Oh… that's right. Classes were supposed to be starting soon.

In fact, students will be arriving today and some were already there. Outside the window, Weiss caught a glimpse of an airship flying towards the docking area.

Last year, she had arrived the same way. This year, new students will be coming and…

She cast a nervous glance to the forest in the distance. Well… everything will be fine as long as Ruby came back before the initiation tomorrow right?

…

…

….

By the time dusk gathered, their hearts were quieted alongside the chattering throughout the buildings. All day, students came and went, older students checking on their dorms while newer ones explored with the time they had before settling in the shared sleeping space offered to the initiates before they were separated into teams.

Cooped up in her room, Weiss didn't have contact with any of them save for dinner time when her rumbling stomach demanded sustenance. Even then, she only grabbed a quick bite and hurried back to the room.

Just in case Ruby came back early, she told herself… but if she wasn't mistaken, she had felt eyes on her during the short sojourn to the cafeteria. As an heiress, she was used to that kind of attention, though this felt a bit different.

Finding the dorm just as empty as before, she opted to take a quick shower before Blake and Yang returned.

In her nightgown and on her bed, her fingers twirled around the small metallic whistle Ruby had gifted her.

Fond memories of that night drifted up and her body ached and craved for the sensations again.

The previous night she had slept alone and it was not a pleasant experience. Was it mentally, emotionally, or physically? Her body twisted and turned, throwing her covers around as she tried to find a comfortable position to sleep. Sadly, it eluded her.

Only loneliness was her companion.

Hopefully, tonight would be different.

There was that other time, before she and Ruby started sharing a bed in secret. Ruby had returned in the middle of the night and had taken her to a beautiful moonlit glade to listen to wolf songs.

Yang had said Ruby would return in the morning.

But if Ruby wanted to drag her out in the middle of the night again, Weiss found that she wouldn't have objected at all. A far cry from who she was back then.

It didn't matter what they would be doing.

Weiss just hoped to have a bit more time with Ruby before everyone else could dote on her. Her leader had a tendency to pop up unexpectedly and the last few times she only announced her return to Blake and Yang the morning after while spending all night with Weiss.

The thought brought a warm and almost giggly feeling to the heiress.

That was how important she was to Ruby. Important enough and beloved enough to even give Weiss ownership of herself…

The idle thought strayed to her.

The whistle in her hand. If she blew it… wouldn't Ruby come?

Mere thoughts excited her. Of course she would, her mind whispered. Even if Ruby was on the other side of the world, even if Ruby couldn't possibly hear her, of course she would!

Slowly drawing it towards her lips-

"What've you got there?" Yang's voice snapped her out of her delusions and her hands flailed for a bit before being placed firmly behind her.

"Y-Yang?!" Weiss hissed red-faced.

"Hrm…" Yang narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Blake asked as she came up from behind Yang.

"Weiss is acting suspicious…" Yang muttered.

"A-I am not!" Though her sputtering only reinforced Yang's opinion.

Yang shrugged and walked over to her own bed, drooping the subject.

But the moment Weiss let down her guard, Yang reached behind her and snatched whatever Weiss was holding!

"AHA!" Yang cheered!

"HEY!" Weiss immediate got up and tried to snatch it back.

However with Yang's height, all the brawler had to do was raise her arm slightly and heiress was helpless.

"Be careful with it!" Weiss tried to command, but the plead of desperation crept into her voice.

Perhaps surprised by her tone or perhaps by the faintest trace of tears in the corners of her eye, Yang faltered for a moment and Weiss managed to swat her hand, deftly catching the small fluttering flower before it hit the ground.

"A… flower?" Blake asked, the whole time spent watching amusedly at their antics.

"W-what of it?" Weiss held it protectively to her chest.

"Well, where did you get it?" Blake wondered. She and Yang remembered seeing Weiss play with it while waiting for Ruby on the helicopter, but they hadn't thought to ask then. Now was a good a time as any.

It was small and white. Blake didn't know what kind of flower it was, but she could tell from how carefully Weiss handled its velvety petals that it must be precious to her.

"Ruby gave it to me," Weiss answered curtly; her eyes narrowed as if daring them to continue asking.

"Aww~ no fair," Yang complained lightheartedly. She understood if Weiss didn't want to talk about Ruby's gift to her, but the little petulant pout brought out the annoying older sister inside Yang.

Their banter continued with Yang teasing Weiss a bit about Ruby's favoritism and expressing her envy at not getting anything. It was all in good fun, poking at their friendship and how surprising that even 'Icy Weissy' opened up despite all of them already knowing just how much Weiss valued and treasured them.

By the time they turned out the lights, they were all in higher spirits, looking forward to tomorrow. For Weiss though, she was looking forward to that night.

Her hand slid under her pillow, checking and making sure that the whistle was still safe and sound. When Yang surprised her and she drew her hands behind her back, she slipped the whistle away and exchanged it with the flower.

She thought Yang might try to pull a stunt to see what she was hiding, so she quickly threw her off the trail. Explaining the flower was infinitely easier than explaining what happened when Ruby gave her the whistle... and its implications.

Rolling over to her side, her back to her teammates, Weiss tried to stop the silly smile on her face and her fingers traced her lips again.

She decided. Instead of lecturing, the first thing she will do when Ruby came back will be to re-enact that wonderful night.

And so she stayed awake, keeping a silent vigil for the moment Ruby will return.

…

…

…

…

…

…

The minutes turned to hours and the hours dragged on.

…zzz…

Her eyes snapped open, a bit displeased that she drifted off without thinking.

But her bed lacked the warmth and weight of her partner.

No, Ruby still hadn't returned and it was already past the first hour.

There was still a few more hours!

But wouldn't she have returned by now? Wouldn't... she be beside Weiss by now?

Worry gnawed at Weiss and she found herself wondering if Ruby wouldn't slip into her bed that night as well. A rather base and improper thought, but Weiss didn't care for other, stronger emotions were welling within her.

Outside the window, the moon glowed brightly. Its fragmented facade foretold of how Weiss' heart felt at the moment.

And in the darkness, a great and terrible howl shook the night air.

Weiss felt chills as the sound reverberated in her very bones. Yang and Blake woke up with a start as well, their heads rapidly swinging around to figure out what was happening.

As they gathered by the window, they recognized the familiar howl and was reminded of the primal fear they felt their first night at Beacon.

Judging by the lights flickering on in other rooms and the shared sleeping quarters for the freshmen, everyone else heard it too.

No words needed to be spoken between them, but they understood.

That was Ruby… and she wasn't returning that night.

* * *

**Extra:**

Any good cheer Weiss had from the previous night evaporated like dew on the grass by breakfast.

Aside from not getting any sleep the previous night, she didn't even get to cuddle… and maybe more… despite looking forward to it!

If the night before was loneliness, then last night was betrayal.

Her open agitation may have drawn more eyes, but even in her storm of negative emotions, she still heard chattering and whisperings about the prospects of the day's initiation and the howl they heard last night.

Almost as if it was a welcoming to the new school year.

A terrifying welcoming, Weiss had to admit.

But that did bring up an issue that forced Weiss, Blake, and Yang to visit Ozpin's office immediately after breakfast.

"Sir, we believe Ruby is currently in the forest," Weiss explained. "We know the initiation for the new students is to take place today."

"You wait until now to tell us?" Glynda looked at them incredulously.

"W-we thought she would return last night," Weiss hung her head.

"And?" Ozpin asked nonchalantly.

Weiss licked her lips and nodded slightly to Yang and Blake. "We would like to accompany you there!" they spoke simultaneously.

"Out of the question," Glynda refuted before they even finished.

"But-!"

"We cannot have you interfering with the partner selection process," Glynda explained. "Though… that does still leave us with Ms. Rose in the forest…"

"I was well aware since yesterday," Ozpin spoke to everyone's surprise. "The doctor in charge of Ruby had briefed me on what has transpired and I had thought what if this situation were to arise." He sighed and closed his eyes, "If nothing else, the howl from last night should be more than enough to tell us that she is still in the forest."

"That's why-" Yang began, trying to gain some ground.

"That is why," Ozpin continued in his same calm tone, overriding her voice. "You three may accompany Glynda and I." His eyes flashed behind his glasses, "But you are not to enter the forest itself. Am I clear?"

* * *

**Ah, we're finally starting school. I wonder how the new and old students are going to react to Ruby now...  
**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed how the girls try to cope without Ruby for a day. They're getting better at trusting Ruby to come back (if Ruby doesn't want to be found, she won't be) though this issue may take a bit more of a direct approach.**

**The juxtaposition between how Yang and Weiss internalize their issues were fun to write.**

**Since we seem to have a lot of fun with these guessing games, let me ask this: How or what needs to be done for Ruby to return?**

**As always, please leave a review, favorite, or follow. I look forward to hearing what you think!**


	56. Initial Meeting

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 55: Initial Meeting

"..That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

As Weiss listened to Ozpin's speech, her own memories surfaced. Of the day she had heard those words. Of the disappointment, worries, and regrets that she did not find Pyrrha first.

Of the beautiful bud of love that has now grown and entangled her heart.

The childish face that filled her mind. The warm enveloping arms that hugged so sincerely.

Has it only been a year? It felt so much longer, and yet so much shorter paradoxically.

Did it feel longer because of how much they went through? Did it feel so short because she wouldn't have traded that year for any other?

The initiates were lined up on the spring loaded platforms and Ozpin concluded his speech.

He made no special mention of why she, Blake, and Yang were present, only alluding that the forest hid many dangers and that the slightest hesitation or misstep would warrant death.

More than a few looked around nervously and glanced at the three older huntresses in training when the first initiate was launched into the air.

One by one they took off, proverbial chicks cast into the world to prove their wings. Most were graceful and righted themselves in seconds, ready to land, while a few took a bit more time and struggled to manage an airborne position.

Only five stood atop the cliff overlooking the forest.

True to Ozpin's words, they were allowed to accompany the professors and only the professors. They weren't allowed to step into the forest lest they risked interfering with the initiation.

Gesturing them over, Ozpin displayed a few scrolls he and Glynda monitored. Panel after panel displayed information, statistics, and maps.

"We were on these?" Yang asked as the camera panned and scouted the surroundings of mostly foliage.

"Of course," Glynda answered. "We were grading you from the moment you applied to Beacon. This is just another method."

Most of the forest was fairly well covered. The major anticipated routes were plotted and accounted for while secondary cameras combed less traveled paths.

At the mention of grades, Weiss bit her lip.

"Are you worried, Ms. Schnee?" Glynda asked, perceiving even the tiniest twitches on her student's faces.

"Will… '_this_' affect our grades?"

"You mean Ms. Rose's disappearance," her statement carried no question, merely clarification.

If there was a question, it rang throughout everyone's mind: _Wasn't worrying about Ruby more important?_

"I don't want this to affect our grades," Weiss stated slowly, aware how it must have sounded. The Weiss of one year ago would have fought tooth and nail to ensure her perfect record. But as she was now, she only cared about one thing.

"Ruby will definitely blame herself if we are penalized."

Her grades certainly still mattered to her; that was just a part of who she was. But between her self-satisfaction and Ruby, there was no contest. If Weiss had to fail every test to make the little wolf happy… well, she wouldn't be pleased, but she found herself more than accepting.

"Such is the burden of a leader," Glynda pointed out. "Her actions reflect on the entire team."

"I know," Weiss acknowledged. "That's why…. I'm asking you to please overlook this situation."

Her voice was resigned, knowing that her professor was strict but fair and that her chances of success were less than single digits, but her desperation drove her to ask regardless.

She had to avoid the scenario where Ruby questioned her leadership again. The memories from those few days past were far too fresh and Weiss worried of a relapse. If Ruby had reasons to believe herself failing as a leader again so soon after the first waver, Weiss wasn't sure any of them could convince her again.

Thankfully, Glynda seemed to understand Weiss' underlying intentions. She sighed, "_When_ Ms. Rose returns, I will speak with her personally to hear her side of what has happened before any action will be taken."

"Thank you," Weiss' soft and tender voice drifted up. It wasn't assured, but it was better than nothing.

Now she only hoped that this wouldn't blow up in her face like the previous times.

…

Minutes passed as everyone diligently scoured the scrolls. Oddly, not a single student have encountered a Grimm yet.

As Yang flicked through the cameras boredly, a finger swipe too far on the screen hid the cameras and she saw a document behind it.

_Grimm Movements?_

Unsure, she surreptitiously glanced out the corners of her eyes to make sure no one was watching and quickly transferred the file to her own scroll before re-engaging the cameras. Perhaps she was being snoopy, but she couldn't help herself. Besides, maybe it was compilation of how the monsters moved and she could always excuse it as trying to develop new techniques for her battles.

To her side, Weiss approached her headmaster.

"Professor?" Weiss spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell them about us? …Or Ruby?"

Was it because of worry? Weiss was certainly worried about Ruby, but she was also concerned with how Ruby might act. Whenever Ruby spent a prolonged time in the forest, it was usually due to her wolf's influence. As far as she trusted Ruby, she didn't know the girl's current state of mind. Would the wolf… attack them?

Ozpin didn't answer and simply took a sip from his mug, his eyes sweeping over the landscape. Perhaps he saw far more than any of them could, perhaps he understood them more than they did.

"…Because I am like you," his soft voice carried to her and she saw a small smile. "I trust Ruby."

* * *

Deep within the forest, a small group of students clustered together and moved forward.

They had managed to find their partners, a task easier than they had thought.

Aside from the rough landing a few suffered, they were completely unharmed. Even with their rather noisy march through the undergrowth, not a single creature greeted them. No Grimm… and no animals either. They were all on edge.

Perhaps the headmaster was just joking with them, a few chuckled nervously at the mention. The calm, aged voice that warned them spoke so composedly that they couldn't believe it was anything else. And yet none of them could shake the feeling that his composure was only due to all that he had seen. Perhaps injuries or worse had happened so often before that he was just used to it by now.

Still they persevered. If they were frightened off on the first day, then they weren't ready for the life ahead of them.

The eerie calm agitated their senses. It just felt… wrong.

No birds. No insects. Even the leaves and grass seemed too frighten to even tremble.

A scent was in the air. Stale and sickly.

They thought it was their imagination, that the forest a bit strange and they were getting used to it. But as they moved forward, the smell only got stronger and stronger.

"!"

A scream echoed through the forest and they all took off!

A girl ran in the opposite direction from them, her hands covering her mouth and tears pouring out her eyes.

They caught her sobbing and shaking and she nearly threw up from all her dry heaving.

What could have scared her so much?

While three stayed behind with the girl to keep an eye on her, the rest cautiously advanced. Their weapons readied and their steps tentative.

Branches and leaves were pushed aside and they gasped.

Littered in a scene of carnage were the corpses of animals and Grimm alike. A ghastly sight as red smeared across the bark of trees and soaked into the ground, the dirt like mud with how much had been spilt. Half buried, half eaten. The stench from earlier that was threatening to suffocate them was of blood and rot.

…!

A weak breath from a dying Ursa nearby drew their attention. Nearly four times as tall as their tallest, bleeding from its slit throat, its eyes were completely missing and rivets of red decorated its fur. A gruesome act as its limbs were separated and its chest cavity exposed. Shining white ribs matched the bony mask on its face.

"We need to get out of here," one of them whispered, horrified.

The Grimm died in front of them, its body already quickly deteriorating to ashes and dust.

Whatever did this came by here recently.

They regrouped and decided to circle around. None of them wanted to go near that site of death, least of all the poor girl who stumbled upon it accidentally.

At least they now knew what happened to all of the Grimm in the forest.

No one said anything. Was it because they were disturbed? Or was it because now they kept their focus on their surroundings?

They eventually saw old ruins in the distance. The open air glade cautioned that they will no longer have cover if they made a break for it, but they didn't have much choice. They couldn't just stand around forever.

Slowly, a brave volunteer stepped out, his partner and future friends provided cover as he snaked along, never keeping in a straight line in case someone or something was tracking him and utilizing every rock, every broken wall to cover his blind-spots.

Seeing his success and knowing it was his turn to cover them, the group ran for the ruins as well.

…

…

"Was this supposed to be hard?" One of them asked as they picked up a miniature figurine on a stone podium.

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the group. Everything was… easy. The only thing that occurred was the carnage, but even that they managed to avoid. The idea of having to face down a seven and a half meter bear was daunting, but even that was already killed.

"Hah! I'd have liked to square against that bear though," another one joked, and pounded her fist with bravado.

The impact echoed loudly through the clearing, a bit louder than she intended as she sheepishly chuckled.

Silence.

_HAAARRRLRLLLLLLLLL!_

A dreadful howl answered her and everyone was on the alert.

Three got the bright idea of taking a higher vantage from top of the ruined structures. Upon landing and scouting, their faces paled.

"Incoming!"

Crashing into the broken stone walls, a surge of blackness blanketed the ground.

"Whoa!" the crying girl from earlier shouted as she jumped and was helped up by the student already perched. Her feet narrowly avoided the snapping jaws below.

Beowolves and Nevermores. Scores and scores of their numbers swelled and each student open fired at will. They took down swaths at a time, the disintegrating bodies clouded the air in a thick black smog.

Why though? Why now?

Earlier, not a single black feather could be found and now they were everywhere!

They were small. The largest Beowolf was only as tall as they were. These were nothing more than pups and chicks. Numerous as they were, they lacked any proper experience in fighting and were cut down mercilessly.

But their strength reside in their numbers and in an unfortunate misstep, the crying girl from earlier found herself surrounded.

Separated from her allies, she called out for assistance, readily spinning and decapitating the nearest wolf.

But in her shout, she drew not only the attention of her comrades but their enemies as well.

At once, the swarm clustered around her. The wolves between her and the others aggressively worked to keep them separated. Even as they fell, others took their place to single out the weakest link and work their way in.

Her fear was sensed. It was strong… made stronger by something else. Death. The image was strong in her head. The scene of carnage. It called to them, and they hungered.

The ravens from above distracted with their beaks and talons. Scratching at her whenever they could and scoring lines of red along her arms as she tried to bat them away while still keeping the dripping fangs at bay.

She managed to kick a wolf square in the jaw and away from herself, but another rushed in that moment and tripped her before she could center her gravity.

Immediately they were on her and she could only shriek as jaws descended.

"NO!" The others screamed as they heard her. They pooled together and pushed back, spurred on by dread and fear. Pace by pace they gained ground and smashed the creatures out of the way.

They couldn't hear her anymore. Sounds were muffled by the Grimm around them, their bodies thick and muted. The howls and caws drowned out everything else and only invited more and more fear.

Desperation? Fear? Terror?

Somehow, the cries conveyed that clearly. But were they inspiring fear in the hunters in training or…

…

When the last wolf was bashed into the ground, they saw a familiar sight.

Carcasses. A full circle empty. Their friend laid on the ground, soaked in blood that have turned the soft dirt into a sludge that she sunk an inch into.

Her eyes were wide, mouth frozen open in horror. All around her, the still corpses of monsters.

Above her stood a figure cloaked in the dying ashes of Grimm.

The swirl of death occluded the figure, leaving only a silhouette that stood out starkly against the retreating mass. A flick. A tail.

Did it look at them?

A boy held up his sword guardedly..

It suddenly lashed out!

He side-stepped to dodge, but a claw struck out and shoved him away, sending him sprawling to the ground.

The Beowolf sneaking up behind him was lacerated instead and fell to pieces as the figure disappeared and reappeared behind another wolf. Between where it once stood and was standing now, every enemy dropped like string-cut puppets, unaware that they was already dead.

Savior or slayer? The figure eviscerating the Grimm looked so much like those monsters, wreathed in death and darkness, bathed in blood. Nigh invisible, nigh invincible.

That kind of power overtook them and shook their hearts.

The Grimm must have sensed it as they closed in again. Mindless. Even as their own kin were slaughtered before them, the draw of fear was too great.

For what seemed like hours, they fought. Their fallen friend was a liability; she was too shocked to do anything, petrified by fear. The best they could do was to provide protection and pray that the Grimm would eventually leave.

In truth, it was only a few minutes. As the shadowy figure tore through the ranks, something changed in the Grimm.

They sensed a new fear.

Slowly, tide shifted and monsters started to pursue the figure though they were simply torn to ribbons.

But this gave the students the opportunity to back off. In the lull of battle, they were able cautiously retreat away, taking down whatever Grimm was nearest to them and watching as the swarm chase their own demise deeper into the forest.

Why? Why did they seek such terrible powers that destroyed them?

Still, the student counted their blessings. Whatever it was, it saved them from a drawn out fight and potential casualties. Their Aura protected them mostly, but the occasional attack got through and most of them now wore fresh cuts along their exposed skin from the skirmish. Two even had bite wounds that ripped through their clothes and would have punctured the skin had their Aura not protected them.

The strangeness of being blown into a fight and the strangeness of the fight blowing off without them.

"Come on," someone muttered. "We need to get back to the professors," they held up their own figurine and reminded everyone of what they were there to do.

Everyone cast one last glance at where the figure had led the Grimm away and they all headed back.

* * *

"We've got to head there!" Yang shouted the moment they saw the fight on the monitor.

Even swallowed in a cloud of black, the three girls would never mistake their leader.

"No!" Glynda ordered sharply. "Ms. Rose has already interfered enough, we don't need you as well."

"We can't just leave her there!" Yang argued back. "_I'm_ not leaving her there," she bared her teeth.

Through it all, Glynda kept her calm facade.

"I said no, Ms. Xiao Long," came the adamant answer.

Blake touched Yang's shoulder to show she understood how the brawler felt. They could see Ruby, albeit only for a short moment before she disappeared from view again. They understood how it felt. To see Ruby so close, to know she was in there somewhere, and yet were kept from reaching her.

Yang roughly shrugged off the hand and before anyone could act, she made a beeline for launching platforms.

"Yang! No!" Blake called out in a panic as Yang pounded one of them and activated the spring mechanism.

In mid-air, Ember Celica engaged and she prepared her arms to fire.

…

…

But nothing happened. She didn't fall, she couldn't even move her head.

"Honestly," Glynda muttered and glared through narrowed eyes.

The moment she saw Yang move, her hand had already flicked her riding crop out; the moment Yang launched, she was already holding the impulsive girl in place.

Allowing a bit of leeway to not break all of Yang's bones from the sudden stop, her telekinesis now firmly held the hot-tempered huntress in place.

Yang glared forward, unable to glare at Glynda with enough fury to set her on fire, and struggled to move even the slightest muscle.

"Ms. Xiao Long," Ozpin called out.

His tone was understanding though resigned and it helped to ease a bit of her temper.

"Do you think that you can find Ruby?"

Realizing that Ozpin wanted Yang to answer, Glynda released most of her hold, now dangling Yang upside down by her feet.

"W-what are you talking about?" Yang questioned. "She's right there!"

"For now," Ozpin nodded, already noting the shift in the swarm's behavior. "By the time you reach there, she will no doubt be gone."

The distance between Ruby and the camera grew. Knowing her speed, in a few seconds, she would be no longer visible; in a few minutes, she was unlikely to even be in the same quadrant of the forest.

"Do you have any way to find her? Do you have any way of keeping her from running off?"

"I-… well…"

Yang had to admit that she didn't have any idea of how to do either. But she couldn't just do nothing!

"…You sound like you speak from experience," Yang muttered.

"I do," Ozpin bowed his head a bit, memories of when he first encountered the little wolf danced in his mind. "We cannot carelessly search for her without a plan. We need some way to draw her out and keep her from running."

Seeing that the initiates have disengaged from the fighting and were making their way back, Ozpin suggested they return as well. There was much he and Glynda still had to prepare.

Setting Yang back on the ground, Glynda's glare didn't let up for even a second. "I will expect you in my office at 7PM tonight."

Yang gulped but knew it was only right after the stunt she just pulled.

…

While Weiss and Blake returned to their dorm with a dejected Yang in tow, whispers proliferated the hall where the headmaster would announce their teams.

It spread from the initiates to the upperclassmen who overheard.

Rumors of the shadow that lurked in the forest.

* * *

**Extra:**

The remainder of their afternoon was spent in silence. Yang was reflecting over what she did and what she should say to get the lightest punishment possible and Blake was once again absorbed in her books.

Weiss meanwhile pondered over and over what they just learned that day.

_Anything… isn't there anything that could help?_

When dinnertime rang and they all shuffled to the cafeteria, they were greeted by team JNPR and faced a barrage of questions. Word had gotten out that the three huntresses-in-training were present for the initiation and while others may not know, team JNPR only held concern for what happened.

They couldn't say much, only that they saw Ruby so at least they knew she was in the forest. Without an idea of what to do though, they were pretty much stuck.

Oh, and Yang got in trouble.

Yang groaned at the light jab made at her, but upon finishing up her meal, she excused herself to meet her inflexible instructor.

Everyone else also finished by that point and proceeded to return.

Strangely though, Weiss found Blake veering off from the course to the their room.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a scrutinizing look.

"I'm going to offer Yang some moral support," Blake smiled wanly. "Also I might need to carry her back."

Weiss doubted whatever Yang was put through would require that, but she couldn't fault Blake for worrying about her partner. Their tensions were all high and given how close Yang felt to Ruby, her earlier explosion was well warranted. How horrible it felt to be completely useless in helping a loved one and being physically held back, only to be told the futility of it all and now being lectured on disregarding explicit instructions.

Sighing, Weiss nodded in agreement. If Ruby was receiving a lecture, Weiss didn't doubt for a second that she would be right outside the door waiting to help the poor girl afterwards.

"What about you?" Blake asked, already figuring that Weiss would turn in for the night. "You're returning to the dorm, right?"

"Yeah…" Weiss turned and continued walking to their shared room.

With her face away, Blake couldn't see the dark expression donning Weiss' face.

…_To do something incredibly stupid._

…

The sky was dark and moon waning.

Weiss checked over everything once more. Dressed in her thin nightgown, she made sure her scroll was on her table, right where she always left it, and her rapier beside her bed, always ready to leap into her hand at the slightest threat.

Lights out.

But she didn't climb into her bed.

It was already stuff with pillows beneath the covers and she instead jumped onto the window sill.

She could see the dark shadows of the forest in the distance. No turning back now. She had everything she needed on her and now needed to not lose her nerve.

A chill laced through her, nearly paralyzing her at the thought of what she was about to do.

Before she could get cold feet though, she leapt and a shining glyph formed beneath her soles. It launched her forward and quickly dissipated, allowing for another glyph to take over. Had anyone looked out the window, all they would have seen were a few points of lights rapidly blinking in succession.

Like this, she propelled herself into the sylvan darkness that swallowed the weak, pale moonlight.

Her bare feet touched cold earth and her survival instincts screamed for her to make a light source. Her eyes couldn't see through the veil of pitch and every rustling leaf, ever snapped twig set alarm bells ringing in her head.

In the encompassing dark, she couldn't run. Her glyphs had shot her fairly deep into the forest. Now grounded, even if she did run, all she would do is trip.

Without shoes, running would be painful, even with liberal application of Aura to protect her feet. Without Myrtenaster, she was defenseless.

If a Grimm attacked her now…

Her hand closed around the silvery whistle she wore around her neck, the only charm of safety she had. A trust. A promise.

_Blow it! Blow it!_

Her mind screamed again.

This was stupid. This wasn't like her at all! She wasn't the type of person to run into a Grimm infested forest in the middle of the night with nary but a nightgown on!

Yet here she was.

The weight of what was at stake weighed heavily behind her, preventing her retreat, reminding her to stand strong.

"…you're here aren't you?…" she whispered softly, knowing without basis.

Silence, but only for a moment.

Golden eyes followed by pale white skin melted out of the darkness in an instant. The blackened blood that evaporated from her skin cloaked her in a cloud of dread and fear. Appearing right in front of Weiss, the dangerous glinting eyes that caught the moonlight were only inches away from Weiss' own eyes.

They glared with power and certainty.

What flickered behind them though? Hate. Hurt. So much hurt…

Yet Weiss did not flinch or step back.

After all, this was perfectly calculated.

* * *

**Oh Weiss... what are you planning? How did you know Ruby would be there?  
**

**And the new students' first encounter with Ruby was a little extreme. At least Weiss found her when she was still nice~**

**I'm not sure if I conveyed the horror that greeted them well enough. Gore is a double-edge sword and should be used appropriately lest it becomes gratuitous, so I wonder I did the scene justice?**

**Well, here's hoping the next chapter works out for our little heiress~**


	57. Gold Eyes - Icy Cold Eyes

**Apologies for the short chapter.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 56: Gold Eyes - Icy Cold Eyes

_Icy cold eyes. Determined. Unrelenting._

_Questioning. Searching. Seeking._

_How she hated them…_

…

Weiss stared unflinchingly into those golden gleaming eyes. They were so close to her. Ruby was so close to her!

All she had to do was reach out and hold tight. Pull the younger girl into a hug that they both so desperately needed. Hug her and never let go again…

But she willed herself not to move.

Was she scared?

Certainly. In the middle of a forest, in the middle of the night, in only her nightgown. Weaponless, defenseless.

But the fear of the forest melted away the moment the girl before her melted into view.

Only to be replaced by a new fear.

The shroud of evaporating blood eventually ran dry, showing the tiny figure for what she was. The remains of the hospital gown she wore were in tatters from brambles and fangs, splattered red from her own blood and the blood of her foes. She was unwounded, her pale skin shone in the pastel light, unblemished and unscarred.

In her forest, she was the most dangerous creature.

Still, the corners of Weiss' mouth quirked up.

"…This is the first time, isn't it?" Weiss spoke barely above a whisper. Receiving no answer she continued, "This is the first time that we actually talking like this."

Of course. She talked often with Ruby; she even loved speaking inanities just because Ruby seemed interested and found herself enjoying the conversation solely by focusing on her partner.

But this girl? No.

In every other encounter before, Weiss could only remember one view: claws threatening to blind her.

How close did those nails come to her unprotected irises? Millimeters.

Their first spar stood out most prominently in her memories, the first time she had a taste of Ruby's unparalleled speed. The overwhelming power that knocked her down in seconds and the claws that descended faster than she or anyone else could have stopped.

Anyone except Ruby herself.

Even now, Weiss still felt the wet splatter of blood on her cheek. Her first thought was that her eyes were gone, that her own blood and tears were streaming down her cheek. But when she looked up, she saw the pain and fear behind the glaring eyes.

The weak command that Ruby growled while her teeth tore at her arm.

"Run."

A cry for Weiss to get to safety while Ruby held her off.

Ruby was inside, fighting against her feral nature to stop herself from hurting Weiss.

Was she inside right now? Was she still fighting?

Weiss didn't know, but she want to. She wanted to do anything -everything- she could to help her Ruby.

Her hands slowly inched forward towards her partner, fingers relaxed and ready to gently hold those supple cheeks, to feel their warmth and blushing hues.

!

Ruby immediately stepped back and knocked away the extended hand. A low growl escaped her throat.

She allowed the girl in white to approach her… or did she approach the girl in white?

Neither meant that she will let her guard down. From where she stood, the girl in white was weak and defenseless. No protection, no means of attack.

Where was her fire? Where was her steel?

Imageries of strength and fortitude, of confidence and conviction to stand against the apex predator filled her mind and clashed with the sight before her.

And yet… those accursed eyes were still the same! Cold. Unrelenting cold. Yet warm and enveloped her in a forgotten desire.

How she hated those eyes. Reminders that even against the apex predator, there were still those who challenged her.

How she respected those eyes. Reminders that even against her savagery, she wasn't alone in the world of power.

How she l-

Her nails sharpened and her blood roiled. Her lips curled back and her fangs bared.

A single slash was all she needed. The girl's speed was nothing to her. The girl was nothing to her!

In a flash, her claws brushed against those thin eyelashes, stopping short of depriving the girl of light forever.

Why? Why did she not so much as even flinch?!

…

Weiss stared down the nails that blotted out her vision. They were so close, she could see the tiny jagged edges like miniature razors from Ruby's careless breakage and regrowth.

Despite every nerve screaming to run, Weiss held fast.

She couldn't. Not now!

Not when Ruby was so close… when Ruby looked so… lost…

She placed an immense trust in her partner. She knew the wolf's odd fixation on her eyes. In nearly all their encounters, the wolf kept trying to blind her. Never for her throat, never for any other vulnerable targets. The wolf always attacked her eyes.

Why? It didn't matter.

All she knew was that Ruby would never hurt her.

A promise. A trust. A bond.

There was nothing concrete. There was nothing absolute. Trust in the purest sense of the word that Weiss had to place in Ruby. That the girl inside would stop her wolf from blinding her beloved.

A gamble that paid off, but a gamble that was stacked.

Weiss knew; her inner tactician smirked at her own perception and critical thinking.

_How will you find Ruby?_

You don't. If Ruby did not wish to be found, tracking against her speed was nigh impossible.

So if she cannot find Ruby, she simply needed to let Ruby find her instead.

And if Weiss knew Ruby, she had the perfect bait. Herself.

She didn't bring along any weapons or protection in order to show she was not a threat to Ruby or the wolf. More importantly than that though, she gave Ruby an urgency to seek her out.

Alone in a forest fraught with dangers… Ruby will definitely come.

The initiation provided Weiss with evidence. A single encounter that was more happenstance than proof, and yet Weiss decided to bet everything upon it.

Ruby appeared before them when one girl was placed in mortal peril.

Coincidence? Perhaps. But it wasn't too far a stretch to think that Ruby knew what occurred in her forest. Why did she not confront them earlier? Why did she show up at all?

Perhaps most tellingly, she didn't attack any of them.

For all the danger she might have posed, for all the fear she instilled, her carnage tore through the enemies of humanity and safeguarded the young initiates.

Somewhere, Weiss wanted to believe that Ruby was still inside somewhere. Choosing to protect the students… choosing to protect Weiss.

Just like in their first spar.

Even if the wolf was apathetic to their plights. Even if the wolf would gouge out Weiss' eyes.

That trust in Ruby was the only thing holding Weiss in place. That trust strengthened her resolve to stare down the eyes that saw death and the claws that reaved life.

"Please come back, Ruby," Weiss whispered, her fear of the wolf was drowned out by her need and desperation for her partner.

A low growl answered her. Unfriendly. Unwanting.

"Please!" Weiss begged, unwilling to back down.

Shaking.

Neither Weiss nor the wolf were sure who was shaking. Was it themselves or the other?

Desperation. Anger. Tears.

Even in the dark of night, their emotions clashed. Neither side was willing to back down or give an inch of weakness.

Weiss blinked back the drops that threatened to spill. She took a shuddering breath, throwing her head back and breaking her line of sight from the golden eyes. The night air felt cool as she looked up at the glimmering stars that painted the sky canopy.

She knew. Her neck was exposed, unguarded.

But she couldn't help herself as a smile returned and a thin giggle filled the heavy air.

"Do you remember?" she asked, her eyes searching for nothing in the sky, but dancing between the vague constellations.

"You once brought me here to listen to a wolf song," Weiss reminisced. Beautiful and powerful, the young girl who howled with all her might to the broken moon. An orchestra of primal fear… and awe.

"Ah, Ruby brought me," Weiss corrected herself, her head finally leveling once more to look at the wolf.

"But… she told me you helped her prepare everything."

So lost in that magical memory, Weiss almost forgot that Ruby mentioned receiving help from her other half. In clearing out the Grimm. In learning the language.

Why? Why did the wolf do so?

Silent still.

"She gave me something that night," Weiss whispered, her hands drawing behind her back.

Leaning forward and filling their visions with each other, "She reminded me… that it was okay for me to love her…"

Her fingertip. Ruby's nose.

After finding out what the tiny gesture meant months ago, Weiss had adamantly refused to do any of the sort. She struggled to overcome the vexation and emotions that surged whenever she was with the younger girl.

That night was when she first did it knowingly, deliberately.

A prelude to the tenderness they were willing to show each other now.

"And now it's my turn to remind you," Weiss murmured, her finger tapping the wolf's nose almost playfully.

In flourish, Weiss' arm pulled from behind her and golden eyes froze up for a moment.

Flutter.

…

She could have stopped it. She could have darted away.

The rippling fabric wavered in the still cool night and came to a rest atop her hair.

Her cloak.

Red and warm.

Weiss' hand trailed and fastened it, leaving the hood to shadow her face.

She hadn't even remembered leaving it behind… such sentimentalities are for her weaker self…

…So why did she feel… comforted as the draped fabric touched her skin? Nostalgia? Longing?

The red she wore of the slain felt cold. The red she wore now felt safe.

She peered up through her bangs and into orbs of icy blue.

Only more warmth greeted her. A smile, small and faint. As if seeing an old friend after so long.

…

That hesitation.

Weiss couldn't help but smile. It was working!

Almost losing herself in the moment, Weiss almost thought Ruby had returned. The downcast gaze, the demure and small form that the cloak made even smaller. It took everything she had to keep from pouncing and knocking Ruby to the ground, all the while snuggling her fill that she was deprived of these last few nights.

Just a little more!

She just needed to remind Ruby of who she was. Not the feral wolf who had lived alone for so long, but the young girl who was loved by so many around her. The young girl who everyone missed when she left only for a few days.

The young girl that Weiss could no longer imagine being parted from.

As the wolf's eyes trailed down, Weiss' followed and noticed they lingered upon the silver whistle still around her neck.

Ah… Ruby gave that to her… perhaps?

Slowly, Weiss lifted the instrument to her lips.

A soft breath.

And the wolf recoiled as if struck!

_GrrGgrllLlRrrrr!_

Weiss' breath hitched.

One hand covered the once golden eye, silver peeking through.

"…WwwWeiiIisSSssS…" Distorted but decipherable. A ghastly cry, unbelieving and hellish. A voice obstructed, a voice that was not used in so long. A voice in longing.

"Ruby!" Weiss whispered in a hush and reached out.

Only for her hand to be knocked back and the wolf snapping her jaws shut.

Blink.

And by the time both eyes opened again, they were back to gleaming gold.

Ruby was still in there. Ruby was still in there!

Before Weiss could move though, the wolf marched up to her and swiped.

Weiss' hand shot up and grasped her wrist.

Was it agitation? Was she slowed because of her agitation?

Weiss glared and the wolf struggled. Their fingers refused to release their grip.

"Ruby gave that to me, not you," Weiss hissed, the first time the wolf felt the heiress' anger directed towards her.

_Just wrench the hand away. Speed wasn't even necessary._

And yet she felt as if all power left her arm, only aware of the light stinging of Weiss' nails as they dug into her skin.

Her fingers unwillingly relaxed and the whistle bounced softly against Weiss' chest.

Weiss released her grip as well, quickly fingering the gift to make sure it wasn't damaged in the least.

"I won't let you throw away something to precious to us," Weiss muttered.

Shaking. Trembling. Even more violently than before.

_How dare she? How dAre ShE?!_

The wolf turned and was about to disappear back into the darkness when a tug on her cloak froze her in place.

Without turning back, she secured a gripped and pulled hard.

"Wait!"

Only to find herself falling backwards while Weiss fell forward.

Arms embraced her from behind and pulled her close. Pressing against her back, she could feel the soft breasts, only sheer fabrics separating their skins.

"I'm sorry," Weiss whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry… please don't go," she begged.

The wolf squirmed, but found she couldn't escape.

Why? The heiress' grip certainly wasn't strong and she had torn the arms of Ursae clean off before.

Yet she found all she could do was turn to face Weiss. The heiress' eyes clamped shut in silent prayer.

Weiss' hand pressed the small of her back, pulling her in even more intimately while the other hand cradled her head to Weiss' bosom.

"Please…" the warm breath tickled her ear. "...please..."

What… what should she do?!

The maelstrom of emotions within her swirled, but Weiss met her head on without anger, without hate, without fear.

How was she to respond?

In all occasions, her claws were always met with anger, fear, retaliation. This- this-! This lack of violence left her confused!

She remembered a bit of what Ruby did…

Arms slowly encircled Weiss' waist. Reciprocate.

Her claws brushed against Weiss' spine and she felt a shiver.

But Weiss still didn't let go. Didn't she realize how easy it would be to cripple her for life?

But the wolf simply closed her eyes and leaned in a bit more. The pent up fury she had faded ever so slightly.

Weiss felt the shift. She felt the tiny hands holding her as well and her heart soared.

As if the world rushed by while they remained still, Weiss relished in the familiar embrace. Nothing else mattered. Ruby was the only one Weiss had to focus on. For what felt like so long now, how long did she have to wait for this moment once more?

Ruby. Ruby!

"…Ruby…" she whispered and relaxed slightly, allowing a small space between their beating hearts for her to lean forward again.

Her head dipped, hoping to draw a kiss and remind Ruby once and for all -!

Her lips met empty air…

Ruby was nowhere to be seen and as she cast a glance, she found herself in front of the dorm entrance.

_No. NO!_

She took a step forward and nearly flinched as she felt a strange coolness on her lips as she brushed the night air.

Her fingers reached up and traced softly.

Damp.

Her eyes widened as she gazed into the dark forest. A rosy hue upon her cheeks.

_It can't be!_

* * *

_Hate! ANGER! So much HaTe!_

They were feelings well known to her, though never quite this coherently.

The wolf ran through the forest with reckless abandon. She made no move to silence herself, though to anyone else, she was as silent as ever.

Close. That was close!

She almost gave in… and then she heard that accursed name.

Why? WHY?!

Somehow, to hear the heiress' voice whisper the name so tenderly, to hear how much she longed to call back the weaker girl-

Upset.

Why? Why was she so agitated by that?!

Wasn't- wasn't it-!

…

Wasn't it her name as well?

The wolf slowed to a stop. One hand pressed against a large wooden trunk easily twice was wide as she was, the other clutched her chest as a painful twinge twisted and dug into her heart.

She was about to let go… but then she heard the whisper and remembered. Weiss wanted Ruby back.

Ruby… not her…

In the frozen frame of an instance in time, she gazed at the statue of the… of Weiss…

…

No one would notice.

Carefully, she mimicked her other self. Leaning up, lips slightly parted.

…

…

Stiff… cold…

Somehow… somehow…!

SLASH!

The wolf stalked off into the darkness. The tree slid slightly before toppling over, a clean cut straight through.

Somehow… that displeased her….

* * *

**Extra:**

_Icy cold eyes. Determined. Unrelenting._

_Questioning. Searching. Seeking._

_How she feared them…_

In the depths of darkness, Ruby shuddered. Each quivering muscle only brought fresh waves of pain. The glinting metal that decorated her arms and legs refused to budge.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so much!

But she already ran out of tears. Her throat couldn't even scream. The blade wedged there only served as a cold and painful reminder.

_Please! Please!_

Her begging fell on deaf ears.

_It hurts! It hUrTs!_

The pain was unimaginable... she didn't have to imagine it. She was already reliving it.

The face of a monster. Cold blue eyes of death that glared at her. Unfeeling. Unrelenting. Insurmountable.

The memories crashed again, replaying over and over.

Without rest. Without respite.

The eternity of death in an instant. And the instant dragged out forever.

Long…how long? Her mind had already melted from the pain and endless repetition.

She felt herself fading.

Falling.

Into.

The..

..

dark.

…

…

-!

Eyes snapped open.

The familiar sound pierced through the darkness and for just a moment, she saw the blue eyes and cold facade melt into someone so much kinder, so much lovelier.

"…weiss…" she breathed out. A voice that was and wasn't hers.

Tears spilled freely from her eyes and she tried to lift a single finger towards the face that brought her salvation.

_P-please! I-i...I just want-_

The darkness swallowed her again, but that one moment of hope and light revitalized her useless limbs.

She struggled and thrashed, bleeding nothingness into the darkness.

The visage that haunted her, more grim than any Grimm, was cruelly scattered by her claws. Their fragments clung to her, refusing to let go.

But she has had enough!

She roared!

Not a howl. Not a growl.

A roar that shook the darkness of her mind and sent her fears scurrying away… for now.

She ripped her arm through one of the blades, the sharp edge slicing clean through bone.

Painful… but if she could heal from this physically, then she could heal from this mentally.

She tore out the other blades, looking at how small her hands were.

She felt tiny. Weak.

Fading…

Why? wHy?

Her head hurt. Everywhere hurt.

Collapse.

Ground.

Her thoughts became fragmented as her head collided with the cave's stoney floor.

The darkness receded for now and the blades faded back into oblivion.

Footsteps.

She blearily looked up to see the wolf glaring down at her.

Contempt.

The fluttering red that draped the wolf matched the slick red that bathed her skin…

* * *

**A tiny bit of fluff that Weiss so desperately needed... no, that I needed!  
**

**Some long overdue development for the wolf, she is a bit more complex and her issues run a little deeper than I intended. She is slowly gaining coherence, though...**

**Well, at least Ruby is awake now, sort of. Come on Ruby! Return to Weiss and shower us all in the bounty of adorableness~ **

**I am literally begging at this point since I don't know how much more of these dark times I can take, haha...**

**As always, I love to hear what you think and I'll see everyone next chapter!**


	58. Dominance

**Gah~! Five project deadlines all collided.**

**Still, I did my best! **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 57: Dominance

Slowly. Arms and legs flexed and unfurled.

Panting.

The slow exertion shot lances of pain up and down her limbs.

Twice she gasped and nearly fell flat on her face as her nerves twitched and lost control.

But still she struggled to an upright position.

The stone floor was slick with blood that clung and dripped from her unbroken skin.

Was it hers? Whatever wounds she had must have healed, though she still felt the phantom pain and imaginary pitted flesh as she ran a finger down her arm, shivering at the memories that hadn't fully faded yet.

Clarity was slowly returning to her. Her mind was no longer occluded as the shadowy tendrils from the cave receded and words formed complex thoughts.

Still… was her other half always so tall?

Her neck craned up while her other looked down.

Contempt… she couldn't find a better word to describe her other's facade.

The narrowed golden eyes shadowed by her bangs and hood glared like glinting daggers, piercing Ruby with how cold they seemed.

Why? Weren't they past this?

For months, the wolf had stayed quiet and even occasionally helped her out.

Why the sudden change?

With time, the pain receded from her arms and legs and Ruby staggered to stand up. Her other made no move to help her, merely standing, watching like a statue.

She felt like a newborn calf, unsure of where to put her weight lest she trip and fall again. Her balance felt off, the shorter limbs messed with her kinesthetic sense, and she felt a rush of nostalgia of when she was much younger and shorter. And weaker.

The memories were blurred and not fully hers. No, they belonged to her other who knew how to hunt and survive. Who donned the red cloak and yet lurked in the shadows, terrorizing prey and predators alike.

Who donned her red cloak now and stood right in front of her.

Ruby had to tilt her head up to look into her other's eyes. Nearly half a head taller, the wolf kept her leveled gaze of disdain even as Ruby flinched from the unfriendliness.

"H-how are you feelin-!"

Pushed.

"Ah!" a cry escaped Ruby's lips as her back and head collided painfully on the stone floor again.

She winced and blearily peered through teary eyes at her other straddling atop.

Pushing her to the ground, the wolf gripped her shoulders. Claws dug into her skin. Breaking, bleeding.

She flailed around, alarms in her head panicking and screaming at her to get away. Something. Something terrible will happen!

But she was outmatched. From her superior vantage, the wolf grasped her wrists and pinned them to the ground. Immobilized.

Twitching. That was all Ruby was capable of, glancing pitiably at her now locked arms.

A growl reached her ears and she fearfully gazed back at the glaring golden eyes.

"W-why are you doing this?" Ruby asked, terror tinging her voice. "I-I'm sorry!" she apologized without understanding for what or why. "I-I- mmph!"

Her open mouth was suddenly filled.

Lips.

The wolf's lips on her own.

Static.

White Noise.

...

Panic!

No. nO! NO!

She didn't like this! She didn't want this!

"MmMmPHh!" Her voice was drowned out, suffocated by devouring lips, even as she desperately tried to turn her head.

Her mind screamed at her to get away. Futilely, she struggled against the vice grip on her wrists, her muscles burning trying to escape.

But her arms felt like nothing compared to the fire on her lips.

Warm. Soft. But nothing like what she shared with Weiss!

Wrong. Desecrated.

There was no love, no comfort. Only confusion and fury.

She couldn't even breathe as the wolf did not let up for a single second.

_Please…_

She silently begged for the wolf to stop while tears trickled down her cheeks.

…_please…_

A weight on her hips. The wolf firmly seated herself atop Ruby, locking her hips and legs from struggling.

Helpless. She felt so small and helpless…

Unprotected. Unable to resist.

A victim at the mercy of her aggressor.

But her other self had no intentions of stopping. A dominance that cannot be reconciled with.

…

…

Something within her snapped and -

CRACK!

Rearing her head back and lurching forward, her forehead crashed into the wolf's so hard they both felt their brains rattling inside.

The moment the wolf flinched and held a hand up to ease the pain, Ruby's fist careened into her jaw and sent her spiraling off!

Grrlll…

A low and warning growl.

Gr**RR**rRrRL**Ll**lL!

Ruby growled back, wiping her lips on the back of her hand angrily.

She felt… dirtied. Defiled.

The taste lingered in her mouth. Herself, but not herself.

Disgusting.

Even if the wolf was her! Even if-!

Ruby bit down on her tongue until rich metal filled her mouth.

Swallow.

Breathe.

Heavy rasping breaths heaved her frame as the blood dripped out her mouth.

She had almost lost herself. In the moment they touched, she felt confusion and fury. Not all of it was her own.

Recognized.

Her own turmoil of emotions and the anger she felt was all too real, but some had flowed in from her other.

Why? Why was she doing this?

Fear. Anger. Lashing out.

Those were what her wolf would have done, and she came scarily close to pouncing upon her stunned prey and ripping her to shreds.

But that wouldn't be her.

Carefully, Ruby staggered over to where her other sat, still gripping her head and trying to ease the concussion.

She flinched as Ruby's hands cupped her face, but as the pain receded and her eyes opened to Ruby, she calmed down.

In those golden eyes, Ruby saw pain, fear, worries, and anger, but she also saw longing and desire.

Flashes of memories flowed through her and Ruby knelt on her knees as she let the torrent of emotions from the wolf wash through.

Memories of her cuddling with Weiss, of her touching and hugging Weiss… of her-

Memories so vivid that Ruby shuddered at the soft tracing of Weiss' lips on her own, awakening a yearning to seek out the heiress immediately.

But snapping herself back, she forced herself to focus on the situation at hand.

Just from what she saw and felt, she understood what must be churning the wolf inside.

True, she remembered what it was like when she first felt these sensations. A need and attraction within her for her partner. Nearly a year ago, she felt the similar palpitations and passion. And though Weiss assured her it will pass, she found herself wishing, hoping, pleading! Desperately pleading that the feelings she felt would not leave her.

And even now, she still felt the allure, the calling so strong for her Weiss that she wanted to just rush away and be at her side.

An attraction, a love that she was glad never left her as her hand strayed to her heart.

But the wolf never felt that. Even when Ruby asked, the wolf did not understand the emotions.

Because those were Ruby's emotions. Ruby had promised to take charge and accept her emotions, both good and bad.

So the wolf never felt it… until now.

Ruby shook her head. Still…

"You can't just do that!" Ruby berated her other self.

What she shared with Weiss was special! Even if the wolf was her other half, she won't surrender her lips so easily!

Wilting under Ruby fiery demeanor and now calmed, the wolf didn't fight back. Merely glare sulkily to the side.

She did glance at Ruby curiously. While they used to be mirror images of each other, Ruby was now shorter than her. Instead of the lean muscles forged to hunt down any and everything, she saw cheeks with arms with a slight puff of baby fat.

Cute. But weak.

Ruby seemed to have caught on and understood what was happening.

"How long was I out?" Ruby asked.

Wordlessly, the wolf reached out and held Ruby's hand. Days and nights flowed into Ruby and she saw the rising sun twice. At least two days.

Two days…

Two days away from her friends…

Away from Weiss…

She had to get back!

Not only because of her longing for her friends and partner…

Looking down at her hand and how small it was now… she had to get back before she disappeared.

She didn't know why and she didn't have any proof, but she could feel herself weakening. She could feel her other growing stronger… more solid.

The reverse. When Ruby came to the forest and found her other writing in pain, she looked so small and helpless. Ruby had tried to take some of that burden and instead fell into the darkness of her mind and memories for a while.

Now she was the small one.

It wasn't much to go on, but Ruby felt the instinctual fear gripping her heart. She didn't want to disappear.

That's why she had to get out, and quickly.

With their shared mind, the wolf understood as well. However…

_Grrrrrr….._

She didn't want to disappear either.

They stared at each other.

Only one.

When Ruby first faced down her wolf unchained and unmuzzled, she managed to escape and the wolf had told her only one can get out.

They had fought and Ruby emerged victorious.

But why?

Ruby gulped. She realized now. Under every circumstances, she should have lost. She was not the hunter, she was not the predator. She was not strong, she was not decisive. She lacked the power, speed, and conviction to end her opponent.

She should have lost.

By every means and measure she should have lost.

But she won.

Because she had chained the wolf up and suppressed her for months on end.

Weakening. Fading.

Resilient. Even after all that time, almost getting dragged into the cave and disappearing, the moment the wolf broke free, she fought nearly on par with Ruby. Only through the bloodied struggle did Ruby win.

She didn't abandon the wolf, but at the same time, the wolf no longer roamed freely. Confined to the imaginary forest and only allowed out upon Ruby's whim.

Their claws sharpened and Ruby felt dread sinking into her stomach.

_I can't win! I absolutely can't win!_

Not as she was.

She still felt tired and weak. Range, speed, power. She was outclassed in every factor.

But the moment she took a step back, Weiss' face flashed in her mind.

_No…_

_Not yet._

Her eyes narrowed. She still haven't met up with Weiss yet.

Two days… she wondered if Weiss felt lonely those two days. A part of her selfishly wished that Weiss missed her, for her to be the only one to comfort Weiss.

If that was the case, then she couldn't just stop here.

Her legs sunk low and she bared her fangs. Her tail flicked once and settled to counterbalance her motions.

The wolf mirrored her.

They both knew what it was like to hunt small prey. Vantages and weaknesses. Covers and blind-spots.

The wind stilled and their world froze. Lights pulsated as their perceptions sped up.

A blinding white as they left everything behind and grasped the world beneath them.

Splatter. Red.

In a flash, everything ended. No contest.

Verdant green leaves speckled with blood trembled slightly in the wake of power.

…

…

…

* * *

Weiss groaned as she groggily sat up in her bed.

"Morning," Yang greeted her and Weiss was about to respond when she saw the brawler sitting in a chair, arms folded, legs crossed, and eyes glaring at her.

"You didn't think we wouldn't notice did you?" Yang asked when Weiss hesitated.

Ah.

That's right.

After finding herself in front of the dorms again and the lingering damp on her lips, Weiss mechanically walked back to her bed, unable to register anything else as her mind was preoccupied with what had just happened.

Were Blake and Yang already back? Apparently, though she hadn't noticed.

She just collapsed in her bed as all thoughts left her for the realms of slumber.

Blake stood up from her bed and walked over to stand beside Yang. Her amber eyes asked silently what happened, where was Weiss, and why didn't she tell them.

Why?

Weiss wasn't too sure herself. Recklessly going out in the middle of the night like that wasn't her, the rich, prim, and proper girl.

Now in the light of the morning sun, she berated herself again. Desperation? Was it desperation that drove her to gamble on a fleeting hope that Ruby would be there to protect her?

It paid off, yes, but what if it didn't? What if she was hunted by the Grimm without any means to defend herself? What if Ruby had attacked her? A sobering and shuddering thought.

No one would know where she was.

Against her own accusations she couldn't say anything, so all she could do was hang her head guiltily under their stares.

"Weiss, please speak to us," Blake pleaded. "We know you're worried about Ruby. We all are!"

After Glynda's lecture, the strict professor sharply exited her office and only offered Blake a glance before disappearing around the hall corner.

Blake peered into the room to find Yang face-down on the floor, completely unconscious. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but she swore she could have seen steam or smoke coming from the blonde's head.

Checking to make sure her partner was safe, she found no wounds and quickly hoisted Yang's arm over her shoulder. Odd that Yang had passed out but Blake couldn't be bothered at the moment about it.

Her own arm securing Yang's waist, she began the long trek back to the dorm. She didn't mind, Yang needed help and she had already prepared herself for this.

"…'m sorry…" Yang mumbled when they were about half-way back.

For making Blake drag her back? For nearly losing her cool and rushing head first into the forest?

Blake understood. They were all agitated.

"Shhh," Blake hushed and tried to ease Yang's mind.

Yang had tried to let go and walk on her own, but Blake maintained her grip and even leaned to one side to force Yang to lean onto her otherwise they would both tumble down.

"You told me to rely on you a bit more," Blake reminded her fondly with a small smile. In her self-depreciating darkness after the White Fang base, Yang had been the light to guide her back. "So let me return those words."

"…Heh…" Yang chuckled and let herself be helped along.

Upon entering the dorm, Yang immediately made a beeline for her bed, collapsing in it with relish and without discarding her day clothes.

Blake was about to turn in for the night as well when she felt something was off.

Weiss' bed. The covers were draped over… something. Something that wasn't breathing.

She cautiously pulled the covers down to reveal a stack of pillows.

Odd. But the heiress was no where in sight and both Myrtenaster and her scroll were right where they belonged.

All traces of sleepiness evaporated from Yang when she saw Blake looking around worriedly.

They searched and spoke on what might have happened and what they should do, but ultimately decided there wasn't much that could be done. Not when they were both tired and should be asleep.

So they turned in their beds and hoped for a light reprieve, praying that they would not have to go searching for two of their teammates.

When Weiss returned just a few hours before dawn, Blake was awakened and she hazard that Yang was probably as well. Their slumbers had been light and fretful. Neither stirred though, hoping to see what Weiss would do and if it would give any implication to what had happened all night.

Instead, she fell asleep right away and they had to wait until morning to ask.

Now they wanted to know.

"Weiss," Yang stated lowly. She didn't need this. Ruby running off had already frazzled her enough; she didn't need Weiss adding more napalm to the fire.

Weiss sighed. "Let me brush my teeth and shower first."

Yang opened her mouth retort, but Blake placed a placating hand on her shoulder.

"Please hurry," Blake warned. "We only have ten minutes before classes."

Surprisingly, Weiss didn't seem surprised or perturbed at all. She languidly entered their bathroom, leaving Blake and Yang alone.

"We won't get anywhere if we blow our fuses this early in the morning," Blake explained before Yang could raise an objection.

"…Fine," Yang huffed and fumed.

Blake gave her a half-hug. She understood probably more than any of them the different coping methods they used and like mixing water and oil, if Weiss and Yang clashed now, it would only create a bigger mess. She needed them to both calm down a bit, Yang from the lecture and emotions yesterday and Weiss from whatever happened that night.

"Please Yang?" Blake asked, her eyes tired but begging. "Please give her some time to open up to us when we're all a bit calmer?"

Muttering darkly under her breath, Yang acquiesced. She fully understood where Blake was coming from. Her own temperament would probably just explode at Weiss if she heard the heiress doing something stupid or crazy, even if it was in the best intentions to find Ruby.

She wanted to find Ruby as fast as possible... but it wouldn't mean a thing if either Blake or Weiss were hurt in the process.

She knew recklessness better than any of them, and she hoped that they knew she worried for them too...

Thankfully, Blake did.

…

The day droned on, something Weiss was partially thankful for. With missing breakfast and then rushing to class, she and Yang didn't have much time to talk, or argue. She also recognized Blake curbing off any attempts at doing so and was silently appreciative of the cat's consideration. The silence to sort out her thoughts were a blessing.

Team JNPR and everyone else seemed to stare at them almost pitiably. A few almost asked about Ruby but where scared off from the glares all three girls wore.

Even the professors tried to offer them some few words of comfort. Port bellowed a laugh in hopes of easing their worries and Oobleck motored an entire plan of action and offered his assistance should they need his speed or expertise.

Despite all the well wishes of people around them, everything still felt a bit cold.

Somehow… everything just felt worse without their little wolf bubbling and laughing.

Everything was dulled, colorless. Like joy was ripped away and happiness stilled.

It reminded her… a bit of her home.

Shudder.

She couldn't and didn't want to imagine her father's overwhelming presence at Beacon.

Actually, he was the root cause of all this!

She angrily scribbled and scratched out his name in the margins of her paper.

Classes, the first classes of the year. And she pointedly ignored what any of her teachers were saying. That was fine. They were only going over the schedule of the coming year and while it was important to understand the path their education will take, it was not essential.

Oh she still took notes, that was just who she was. Only a third as thorough as her normal standards, but she still made sure to take them even if she wasn't going to listen.

Besides… Ruby will need them when she comes back.

Ruby…

Amidst the darkened stains that were once her father's name were small caricatures of her beloved partner. Of them holding hands, of her wishing Ruby was back, of…

She stifled a groan and held her head in her hands.

What was she coming to? Had she fallen so far as to start scribbling like a little love-struck girl?

Yes. And she needed to stop.

This was affecting her more and more by the day to the point that she skipped dinner entirely and retreated to her room early and went straight to bed.

The gnawing in her stomach demanding for food was drowned out by the gnawing in her heart demanding for comfort.

The icy cold facade that she held for so many years. The facade that Ruby had shattered to pieces with her friendship and love.

Now behind the mask was the swirling confusion that spilt forth and Weiss didn't know what to do with.

If only her Ruby was there, she could sweep the girl up and hold her and sate the desire that was spiraling out of control.

She wasn't herself anymore. She was acting like a stranger in her skin. Irrational. Projecting.

This wasn't her!

"Please come back Ruby," Weiss cried into her pillow. Her soft tears speckled and soaked the fabric. She didn't want to be like this!

All day she had ignored Yang and while Blake managed to keep the most fiery teammate from pounding her to paste for an answer, she knew the cat Faunus was curious.

She hated it! This was just like how she would have acted in the past. Pushing everyone away. Retreating into herself and her issues.

But try as she might to reach out to them, thoughts of Ruby distracted her and pulled her back. Her mind kept filling up with plans and details of what she needed to do next to find her partner.

Crazier and crazier. Each scheme more insane than the previous. An addiction to purposefully place herself in danger to draw out Ruby even if only for a second.

She recognized the danger signs and strove to stave them off. A perilous path that will only lead to self-destruction and utter annihilation. But they just kept pounding in her head!

…

…

…

At some point, she must have fallen asleep.

With her eyes closed, she heard the light breathing of Blake and Yang on their side of the room. Soft, regular. They were fast asleep.

Ah… with her eyes closed, she could almost picture Ruby in her mind. The quiet breathing. The scent of fresh night air, dewdrops, and haste. The warmth in the pit of her stomach that flowed up and through her body as Ruby straddled her navel…

Wait…

Her eyes snapped open to gaze into golden eyes again.

!

A hand clamped over her mouth to prevent even the slightest sound. The wolf just gazed down at her, her expression unreadable.

Perched atop Weiss, one hand on her mouth, the other pinning her arm down, the wolf commanded when and how Weiss could move. Her eyes flicked to the side once towards the sleeping bumblebees before returning to her prey below.

Weakly, Weiss nodded to signal she would not wake their teammates and the wolf removed her hand.

Instead, her hand pinned down Weiss' free hand again.

Weiss frowned and twisted her arms slightly to try and get out. Ineffective.

So she sighed and waited to see what the wolf would do her. Not an attack, the wolf could have killed her easily in her sleep. If the wolf took the time to carefully enter without waking anyone, Weiss eyed the window warily, then she wanted something else.

What?

Weiss had a good idea as the wolf loomed over her, never breaking eye contact until their noses almost touched.

"W…. where is Ruby?" Weiss asked softly.

The question seemed to give the wolf pause.

Backing up and releasing one hand, the wolf patted her chest, right above her heart.

Inside.

Weiss breathed out a sigh of relief. Ruby was still inside then. For a moment, she was gripped with the fear that if the wolf was here, then the whisper she heard the previous night was all an illusion. That she had lost her Ruby forever considering…

Considering what the wolf had done without her noticing.

It hadn't felt right. Rather, she hadn't felt anything and only through the evidence left behind and lingering taste of familiar but unfamiliar lips did Weiss deduced what had happened.

She didn't know what to think of it nor how she felt or should have felt about it. It was Ruby… but it… wasn't Ruby?

Looking at the wolf now though, Weiss saw something else beneath the surface. Longing… and remorse.

Did the wolf want to repeat the illicit actions of the previous night? Was that why she snuck in during the middle of the night?

Lowering herself one more, the wolf felt Weiss stiffen beneath her.

Weiss froze as the wolf gently laid her head on Weiss' bosom, her furry ears and hair tickling Weiss' neck and chin slightly.

Hands let go of Weiss' wrists and trailed to her sides, cautiously and unsurely embracing her.

Weiss wasn't sure what to do! Had this been Ruby-...

…

Wasn't this still Ruby?

Her mind whirred as a debate waged on the philosophy of self and identity, the complex and convoluted understandings of consciousness and moral.

And she didn't listen to any of it.

She felt the small trembling shoulders so familiar to her. Without looking into those golden pools, the girl laying atop her was no doubt Ruby!

And so Weiss embraced her back and felt the surprised stiffness slowly melt into a full hug.

YES! Her mind screamed as she heated up from the overdue intimate affection.

More. More!

Her arms pulled closer and she felt the tiny hands at her sides grip tighter as well, sending jolts of warmth and comfort through her spine.

Was she Ruby? Or was she the wolf? The question seemed so silly now. Either or. Weiss didn't care. She just wanted her partner back first. Then they can discuss and work through the situation together. How could she forget?! That was what they promised.

That they would walk forward together.

For the first time in nights, Weiss drifted off to sleep happy. The weight of Ruby's body atop hers was light but warm, like safety blanket that promised her of a new day.

A final thought reached her… she was only wearing her sheer nightgown… Ruby's tattered hospital gown had been discarded and only her cloak remained. Weiss felt something soft and warm on her stomach as she blushed into the realms of dreams that shifted to her last conscious thought.

Of a beautiful welcoming smile… and bared-

* * *

**Extra:**

_Warm._

Trees and bushes slowly drifted by as Ruby saw the familiar path they had to take.

The way out that only one of them could take.

It was not a set path, it was merely _a_ path for her to take. The forest was not real. No matter how verdant or visceral everything was around her, she knew it was merely a piece of her mind. One that could change shape at a whimsical thought. The path was only open to a desire, a longing to return to the waking world.

Her eyes opened to find her head resting on her wolf's back. Arms hooked under her legs to provide support and her cloak draped over her to provide warmth.

A scenery in reverse.

Her wolf carried her through the forest.

_Ah… I lost_…

Was it out of compassion? Was it because Ruby had done the same for her back then?

Was it because now they both knew the fear of disappearing?

But she could sense it. Just as how she would never let her wolf disappear into the recesses of her mind and memories, she felt the same from her wolf. No matter their differences. No matter if Ruby was kind while her wolf was savage, no matter if the wolf despised _-envied-_ the attention lavished on Ruby, they would never willingly let harm come to the other.

That Ruby believed.

Her body was in pain. Still hurting from the memories of swords, still hurting from the claws that ended the battle in an instance.

Still fading from being suppressed.

Her wolf could handle the suppression far better than she could. Was it because it was used to it? Was it because it knew her mind far more than she did? In any case, the wolf could stay silent within her for months with minimal effects. She could barely stand a few days before deteriorating to this point.

But that wasn't fair. Not to the wolf.

And she still had enough for at least one more day… she hoped.

"Hey~" she called out softly.

An ear twitched, but the wolf continued on as if undisturbed.

"Do… do you want another day out?" Ruby offered. Risky. If the wolf decided not to return, then Ruby would be lost forever.

Last time, the wolf spent the entire day clearing the Grimm and teaching Ruby the wolf song.

A whim. And to clear out her territory.

Those were the excuses the wolf had relayed her.

But what did the wolf really want? Food? Shelter? Both were easily attained at Beacon, so she had no other desires. She saw and felt that Ruby had desires and so decided to help out.

But now? Ruby knew the wolf was gaining a yearning, a motive. The wolf wanted something. And if she let the wolf out for just a little while longer… maybe the wolf can become happier?

A trust. Ruby had entrusted her life to the wolf so many times now, depending on her claws and fangs and speed to protect them both. Now she entrusted her life on her wolf alone.

It took a little convincing, but Ruby managed to convince her wolf that she would be fine for at least another day.

She placed some ground rules though. Not to hurt anyone. Not to hurt herself. And not to do something anyone wouldn't like, especially Weiss!

If the wolf understood, she didn't give any indication, leaving Ruby only her faith that her other would comply.

At the final threshold, the wolf let her off, still hesitating if Ruby should remain even for one more day. Regardless of who would have won their fight, the wolf had planned on letting Ruby out. She just wanted Ruby to understand the unrestrained power they possessed.

Hugging her from behind, Ruby leaned in and rested her head between the wolf's shoulder blades. Warm thoughts flowed forward from Ruby. Memories of kindness and affection that she shared with Weiss. How a simple hug had calmed her down and drowned out her fears and worries.

She took away a few memories from the wolf, mostly of the prior days.

Hunting. Killing. Devouring.

Clearing out her territory and burning up the excess speed that coursed through her veins. Indiscriminately destroying and eating anything that happened to cross her path. The Grimm had sought her out, initially by the swirl of negative emotions she carried and then by the scent and fear of their fallen kin.

Even Ruby grew a bit sick at the bloodied carnage of Grimm in the forest and she almost cried in apologies to the students who witnessed her unforgiving cruelty on the dark creatures.

But towards the end, when she saw Weiss again and the longing inside the wolf… she knew it was the right decision to allow her other this small window.

…

Until she saw the end.

Leaning up while Weiss was frozen in time… lips that brushed slightly and a tongue that tried to savor Weiss' taste…

Ruby's eyes darkened and dulled.

"Hey…" she called out softly. "I want to punch you for some reason…"

The wolf turned to face her with a tilted head and-

CRACK!

Ruby's fist careened into her jaw and sent her spiraling out of the forest!

Breathing hard, Ruby sank to her knees and held herself, trying to keep from shaking. Her teeth gritted together so hard they hurt.

Was it because of what she had just done? Or was it because of the anger that coursed through her currently?

When her wolf held her down against her will, Ruby was angry…upset...

When she saw what the wolf had done to Weiss… it was indescribable…

An ugly emotion swirled in her…

…

…she hated it…

…

* * *

**Ah~ we're finally getting somewhere! And Weiss finally gets her bit of fluff!**

**We learn a bit more about the rules governing Ruby's mentality and a bit more about how Ruby and her wolf view themselves and each other.**

**Let's hope things are starting to look up for our lovely little girls.**

**On a side note, International Speak Like a Pirate Day had recently passed so a new image has been posted on my tumblr. Give a look-see if you're so inclined and I hope you enjoy the cuteness.**

**Please leave a review, favorite, or follow, and I'll see everyone next time!**


	59. Wolf's Day

**Holiness!  
**

**More than 500 favorites?! That's like... half a thousand... **

**Oh man... I need to sit down... while I do,...**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 58: Wolf's Day

Laughing. Gaily.

For the first time in days, Weiss found the delightful sounds escaping her lips, matching the girl's right beside her. Their fingers entwined, their feet rustling the lush green grass below, their hair swept up in winds of frightful fancies.

A hill. Gentle slopes shimmered as the warm rays and cool currents touched them.

A tug. A squeal.

Weiss tumbled down, her arms instinctively pulling her partner close as they rolled down the hill, coming to a stop in a mess of limbs.

A half-hearted struggle as she and her beloved breathed heavily, panting from the sudden rush. Somehow, Weiss had ended underneath, pinned by the girl's tiny frame.

Beat. Beat.

Ruby's pounding heart right above her own. Rhythmic, constant.

Hazy but happy eyes peered down, a blush forming on the young wolf's cheeks as she lowered and gently pressed her lips onto Weiss'.

Chaste. But Weiss didn't want to let go.

Surrounded in this warmth and comfort, Weiss didn't want to let go. Her hands traced Ruby's sides, circling around her waist and pulling her hips forward in an intimate embrace.

Slowly…tracing south… her fingers brushed against the smooth skin and she felt Ruby shuddering, even as the younger girl held on to her tightly, reminding Weiss quite clearly of Ruby's state of dress.

They broke to catch their breaths, though their dazed expressions spoke volumes of what they felt.

"We…iss…" Ruby breathed out. Panting, red-faced, but oh so happy. A radiant smile as she kept calling out Weiss' name, enjoying the melodious tones. "…Weiss… Weiss…"

Softly. Tenderly. Lovingly.

Weiss closed her eyes and lost herself in the murmurs as Ruby buried her face into Weiss' neck, breathing in her scent.

…

"Weiss… Weiss…!"

Different.

Cracking an eye open to see a mane of yellow, Weiss blearily blinked away her wonderland with Ruby for a vision of Yang's impatient face.

"…What do you want?" Weiss growled out, upset that her dream was interrupted.

"You…you…!" Yang's hands clenched into fists and shook, her eyes narrowed and burned so fiercely that Weiss' sleepiness evaporated.

The warmth that surrounded her, Ruby atop her… none of that was a dream.

Carefully looking to her chest, she found Ruby still asleep, still clutching her sides… still defenseless save for her cloak.

"Yang, I can exp-"

"Save it!" Yang shouted as she cracked her knuckles dangerously.

Weiss' eyes went wide. She looked around for anything, anyone who could save her!

"R-Ruby!" she shouted desperately in hopes the innocent girl could pacify the enraged brawler.

Ears twitched and golden eyes greeted Weiss.

The shout from Weiss and movement from Ruby made Yang hesitate, as if unsure the girl in front of her was real.

The wolf simply stretched and yawned, her mouth gaping cutely as a little whine escaped.

"Ruby…?" Yang called out as well, reaching a hand forward.

Ruby didn't move. Not even when Yang hand patted her head and started rub back and forth, making her bobble like a little toy.

A sigh of relief from Weiss drew Yang's attention though.

"Why were in bed with Ruby?" Yang asked, danger lacing her voice.

Weiss gulped. She knew what it looked like. She knew that she had been keeping secrets. And she knew what must be running through Yang's head considering how Ruby was dressed… or rather wasn't. What Yang would do next depended on her answer.

"I…I…" Unable to deflect the question, Weiss knew she had to come clean. "…I woke up and found her on top of me?"

A raised eyebrow. "Is this true?" Yang asked and received a small nod from the wolf girl.

Folding her arms and huffing, "Well… get off Weiss so you can get dressed…"

Slowly craning her neck to look at Yang, Ruby gave a long and bored stare.

Yawning and lifting herself off the heiress slightly, she simply stretched, flicked her tail, and collapsed back down, trapping Weiss once again.

"Ruby!" Both Yang and Weiss exclaimed.

Pointedly ignoring the both of them, the wolf crossed her arms underneath her chin, conveniently placing them on Weiss' clavicle with her hands on Weiss' small shoulders, thus preventing Weiss from twisting or getting away.

"Come on Ruby~!" Yang complained and neared.

Only to get a furry tail whipped in her face.

Small soft snores emanated from the tiny frame, making the two older girls gape in shock.

What were they supposed to do now?!

"If you're up Weiss, you might want to hurry before we're late for class," Blake stated as she exited out of the bathroom. "Morning' Ruby," she smiled gently.

Triangular ears perked up at the greeting, but-

"RUBY ROSE! GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!"

Like a commandment, Ruby nearly bolted off. Part of it was from shock and pain as Weiss screeched right into her ear.

Weiss at least looked guilty and ashamed as Ruby gingerly massaged her ears. Even more than that, she instantly regretted losing that warm and comforting presence.

Perhaps she and Ruby could just skip…

"Sorry," Weiss muttered. "But we need to get dressed now!" She quickly quashed the temptation before it could take root.

But cuddling would have felt really nice…

She gulped.

"A-anyways-I'm-taking-a-shower-first!" she declared in a single breath and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

A very long and cold shower.

With Weiss leaving Ruby behind to look confusedly at the shut door, Blake just smirked and sat down beside the little wolf.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked. She could guess what transpired while she was enjoying her hot water, namely that Yang nearly went ballistic upon finding Weiss and Ruby's interesting sleeping positions.

She had found them first, but decided not to make too much of a fuss. She was was just happy to know that her little leader was back. She knew Yang would be ecstatic as well… just maybe a bit more protective and possibly jealous that the wolf had snuck into Weiss' bed instead of Yang's.

But Blake understood why. Ruby simply felt closer to Weiss. Perhaps what Weiss was keeping silent from them played a part in it. Who knows?

The only thing Blake did know was that she was happy Ruby had returned and that she and Weiss would share whatever they were keeping secret when they were good and ready.

That was until she saw Ruby's golden eyes and felt a chill snaking through her spine.

As before though, the wolf looked around uninterestedly, not paying too much mind to her two older teammates.

"RUBY~!" Yang wailed and took the opportunity to throw her arms around Ruby's neck and pull the girl into a crushing hug.

Squirming a bit at first but ultimately resigned to suffocating embrace, Ruby returned the hug. Still hesitant, still unsure of where to put her hands. But the small action made Blake smile all the more and Yang overjoyed.

Eventually breaking apart and holding Ruby at arms length, Yang gave her a look up and down to make sure she was fine and unharmed.

"Welcome back, Ruby," Yang grinned. Her voice was strong, but they all heard the slight tinge of relief and shakiness as she choked back some tears.

"Mm…" Ruby nodded.

Silence passed between them until a few moments later when Weiss burst out the bathroom, quickly fixing her collar and brushing her hair.

"Bathroom is yours Ruby," she spoke as composed as ever; her shower seemed to have done much to ease her mind. "Shower quickly, get dressed, and we just might be able to get breakfast before class," she order as she checked her wristwatch.

Another nod and Ruby rushed into the bathroom, unfurling her cloak along the way and letting Weiss catch the barest glimpse of skin before turning the corner but not bothering to close the door and letting them all hear the sound of water drumming along the plastic tiles lining the wall.

A pause… and then a splash as what they could only assume was Ruby upending a bucket of water over her head.

And then the pitter-patter of droplets shaken off.

"Uh… she didn't bring any clothes with her… did she?" Yang pointed out.

The realization struck them right as Ruby walked out, bared but unfazed by their attention. She only gazed curiously at them in all her glory.

"R-RUBY!" Weiss screeched.

Unfortunately, that only drew Ruby towards her, trying to figure out what Weiss wanted.

"P-please get dressed," Blake coughed softly, closing her eyes as Yang clamped her hands over Weiss' entire face.

Unsure of why they were acting so strangely, Ruby simply headed to the drawer where she kept her sparse clothes. Instead of her usual black attire, her hand strayed towards the gray skirt and white blouse Weiss had picked out when they had went shopping.

Maybe…

In half a minute, she was once again dressed, making sure to pick up her cloak and draping it over herself as usual.

A moment of hesitation, and she pulled the hood up.

"Mmmph-mmph!" Weiss struggled and finally managed to pull Yang's hands from her face, giving the taller blonde girl a smack upside the head for that stunt.

"Honestly!" she huffed and cautiously turned her eyes back to Ruby.

The sight of a shy and lonely girl, face obscured by bangs and hood, small shoulders held close together and draped with an overly large cloak to make her small figure even tinier. The simple two piece garments she wore that Weiss had picked out complimented her nicely, a lighter and far cry from the usual dark ensemble.

Her stance, her posture. She lacked the powerful and imposing appearance the red and black contested so highly; her more muted whites inspired a need to protect the young child.

A gulp as Weiss held back another urge to sweep Ruby up and hug her some more.

Blake and Yang were similarly affected, though they quickly snapped themselves out of it.

Realizing that her teammates were done shielding their eyes, Ruby cast one more look around and walked over to her bed.

A sleeping corgi that had ignored all of their antics up to now continued to slumber blissfully.

She jabbed him sharply in the ribs.

No yelps or sound of any sort, the dog slowly blinked and yawned. The moment he saw her eyes though, he was instantly awake and alert.

A small whine from him, asking '_What?_'

A low growl from her. Dangerous. Warning. Threatening.

Weiss moved forward, about to say something.

Zwei even paused… before chuffing a chuckle and hopping off the bed.

"Ruby?" Weiss called out questioningly, not quite understanding what just transpired.

But Ruby and Zwei were already heading out the door, leaving the three older girls to scramble after them.

"Wait!" Weiss called out as she noticed. "You don't have any shoes on!"

* * *

Breakfast and classes were an interesting affair.

Wherever Ruby walked, people's heads turned.

More than a few whispers sprang up and many didn't even bother to try and keep their voices low. Weiss could make out distinct words and conversations without even trying.

"Is that?"

"…yeah, I heard but I never thought…"

"No way! S-she's really…?!"

"Maybe she's…. ya know?"

Grimacing was the best Weiss could do. If she strode up and demanded that they stopped talking about her partner behind her back, that would only shine a bigger spotlight onto them.

By the time they arrived at the cafeteria, most of the students were finishing up. Team JNPR waved them over and they sat down once they had grabbed their own light meals.

"Ruby, you're back!" Jaune smiled while Nora squealed and almost dove over the table to hug her had Ren not held the valkyrie back.

"A-are you feeling okay?" Pyrrha asked, remembering the last time they saw each other, she had caused Ruby's mental breakdown.

A neutral face, a neutral nod.

The proud gladiator held her head down in dejection while her teammates looked at team RWBY worriedly.

"Wolf," Blake whispered, earning a sharp breath from the other team and an imperceptible tensing from Ruby.

They all watched closely, wondering if she was going to act like last time.

But no, calmly and meticulously, she sliced and speared her scramble eggs with her fork. She even fed some of it to Zwei who barked happily for the little treat.

Without words, without conversation, the meal quickly passed by.

Everyone felt off. Even though Ruby was back, without her usual exuberance, the air still felt heavy. They tried to make small talk, Nora even tried to coax a few words out of the wolf but to no avail.

"Come on, R-Ruby~ Let's play after class~!"

By the time they headed to their first class, most of them were already worn out. It was all just so very… strange.

Professor Oobleck didn't seem fazed at all though.

"Ah! Team RWBY! Excellent timing! I have a few plans I'd like to discuss with you regarding Ruby's location- And here she is now!"

Upon seeing her, he immediately and easily transitioned without missing a single beat.

"Very good! Seats now, everyone! Class will start momentarily and we will be discussing the cultural and historical significance of damnatio memoriae following the first war."

While the lesson was interesting and Weiss dutifully took notes, her eyes kept straying to Ruby. The girl sat upright, almost rigidly, and absorbed the lecture fully. She wasn't called on to answer anything and she never made the move to ask anything, yet Weiss couldn't help but feel as if Ruby was more attentive now than ever.

Similar episodes occurred throughout the day, their professors chiming happily that Ruby has returned but made no mention of it otherwise. Word spread quickly and it soon seemed that all of their professors had known.

Professor Goodwitch called Ruby to stay behind after class though. Her tone was guarded and her visage unreadable.

The instructions made them worry and they clamored to her after class as well only to be shooed away by an exasperated teacher. Goodwitch's tone and glare made it clear they were to leave quietly.

Weiss didn't know what Ruby and her professor discussed, but it drew late into the night. Even when dinnertime approached and Weiss searched for Ruby, trekking to Goodwitch's office only to find it empty.

Yang and Blake were slightly alarmed, but Weiss reassured them that Ruby was likely safer with the strict professor than anywhere else in the school.

She had an inkling that what was taking so long was probably an assessment of Ruby's mental state. Goodwitch did declare that they should have sought professional medical attention immediately instead of trying to fix things on their own.

The stinging pain of defeat and guilt in her heart still stabbed when she thought back to how much Ruby was hurting because of their ill-conceived plans.

She had wanted to use today to get a grasp of Ruby once more. After the early morning hiccup, the day had been surprisingly quiet. Usually, when Ruby's wolf was active, events tended to be… a bit more spontaneous. Weiss couldn't put her finger on it, but she half expected something to happen during the day that would have made them worry even more.

Instead, it was shockingly peaceful. No fights. No explosions. Not even someone questioning them on Ruby's behavior or disappearance the previous days.

Weiss was a bit happy at the how… normal everything seemed.

But she couldn't quiet shake the strangeness from it all.

It felt… off. Like at breakfast.

What was it? Just what was it?

Wracking her brain in the dark didn't help. No answer came to her no matter how she tossed and turned in her bed.

By the time the lights went out and Ruby still hadn't returned, their worries had reached their limits.

"I don't care about the curfew, I'm going to find her!" Yang shouted as she threw on her boots.

"Yang!" Weiss called out only for Yang to whirl around angrily.

"Don't even try to stop me," she growled. "I didn't stop you went you went galavanting to who knows where…" she muttered darkly.

"I'm not stopping you," Weiss huffed back. She reached for Myrtenaster and spun the cylinders. "I'll search the classes, Blake can search outside and darkened areas, and you take the sparring and exercise halls."

Yang blinked and looked over to see Blake jumping out the window and tossing Gambol Shroud as a grappling hook to reach the roof.

"Keep in contact with your scrolls!" Weiss ordered as she headed out the door as well.

They had to keep quiet as they weren't supposed to be up and about after dark and they couldn't let anyone see. However, they moved as quickly as they were quiet, making good ground and keeping their wits about them.

Weiss breathed uneasily. She figured Yang might have wanted to search for Ruby, especially since she had only come back to them for a day before disappearing again.

Well, even if Yang hadn't declared that, she was certain she or Blake would have done the same.

Focusing on her task though, she slipped down the halls, eyes and ears alert for anything that might indicate where Ruby could be.

Before long, a small vibration tipped her scroll and she quickly read the message.

"Found Ruby. Training arena. -Yang"

In a flash, she rushed down the hall and made her way to Yang's location, no longer caring about any witnesses.

Too slow! She drew Myrtenaster and in a burst of light and Dust, she rocketed away.

By the time she reached the arena, Blake had already arrived and was crouching beside Yang who held Ruby's unconscious form in her lap.

"Ruby…" Weiss breathed out and ran forward.

In the dimly lit training grounds, scattered and demolished targets littered like fallen corpses.

* * *

**Extra:**

"Weiss! Weiss!"

A voice called out and her ears tried to bat away the annoying offense.

Slight movements jostled her sleep, but she didn't care.

"R-Ruby!"

That name though.

Her ears flicked and her mind finally roused from her slumber. Waking to blue eyes that held so many emotions, strong and weak, kind and fearful. She… didn't dislike it…

Her arms stretched and her back arched, a whining yawn escaped her mouth as she shook the drowsiness from her mind.

The blon- Yang, tried to get her to move off her comfortable position.

Not happening.

She folded her arms under her chin and went back to sleep.

The warmth, the softness, the pair of twin pillows that cushioned her to sweet dreams. As if she was going to get up so simpl-

"RUBY ROSE! GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!"

The screech in her ear immediately shoved her off. Her body instinctively jumped away to protect her sensitive hearing.

Apologies and stammering, but she cared for neither. She just leveled a flat look at Weiss for ruining her sleep.

But the heiress continued with her morning rituals, leaving her with the two older packmates.

Blake tried to talk to her, but she didn't have much to say, opting to look around the room in a dull until something interesting happened. Upon meeting her eyes, Blake flinched slightly.

Ah…

She's-

"RUBY!" Yang wailed and tackled her into a hug.

Struggling was futile, so she resigned herself to her fate. She hugged Weiss last night and it felt… nice?

So she slowly brought her hands into position again.

Nice…. yes. It felt different than when she held Weiss… but it was still pleasant…

She could feel Yang relaxing when she reciprocated the embrace, and so she snuggled even closer.

Before she could get comfortable though, Yang pushed her away and looked her up and down.

Was this… normal?

Did everyone just liked to interrupt her just as she was getting comfortable? Did she have to deal with this everyday?

Before she could fix a glare, Yang grinned and said simply, "Welcome back, Ruby."

Pure and simple.

Her mouth opened but no words would come out. She had none.

"…Mm…" she nodded in response. It was all she could say.

Afterwards, Weiss came out of the bathroom and told her to shower quickly and get dressed. Simple enough.

She rushed into the shower stall and turned the faucet to full blast. Without giving time to reheat the water, only ice cold hailed down on her. Yet she didn't even notice. Such temperatures were normal for her, especially during the winters, and she didn't even flinch. She had more important things to pay heed to.

Weiss had said 'shower quickly' and Ruby had told her to 'not do anything Weiss wouldn't like'… or something like that. So… Weiss would like it if she followed her directions?

Feeling that the water from the shower head was still too slow, she found a small bucket used to collect water from the shower head if needed and decided to douse herself thoroughly.

With herself feeling cleaner, there was only drying left and toweling down would have taken too much time. She shook from head to toe, sending water droplets everywhere, but with the shower curtain in place, the rest of the bathroom didn't get splattered.

What remained on her skin and hair evaporated as she heated up.

Walking out and preparing to get dressed, she saw as Weiss and the others froze.

Why?

"R-RUBY!" Weiss exclaimed and she neared, wondering what the heiress could want.

Did something happen when she was inside? Was she not fast enough? Was that why Weiss was so upset she was turning red?

Yang nearly tackled Weiss as she clamped her hands around the heiress' face and she was worried that Weiss might get suffocated.

Blake calmly told her to get dressed, though the cat closed her eyes.

She tilted her head in wonder. Strange… she never recalled this kind of behavior before…

Did… did they think she didn't know how to dress?

True, articles of clothing are strange to her… some of them anyways. But she has observed Ruby getting dressed for a year now, she knew how to do that much at least.

…

But as her hands rummaged through the drawer, she found clothing that she never remembered Ruby wearing before. A grey skirt with two bright buttons on the waistline and a white blouse…

Drawn to the novelty of the apparel, she decided to don that instead of her usual attire. She kept telling herself that she chose it because it was different and not because they were easy to slip into instead of the weaving strings Ruby liked.

Finished… but she felt… unprotected without her cloak. She didn't know why, but now without the red fabric draping her frame, she felt cold… naked…

With them slowly peering at her curiously, she turned her attention to the remaining member that had escaped her notice for so long.

How? How was he able to remain asleep so openly without drawing her attention? Ever since she woke up, she hadn't noticed and probably wouldn't have had he not snorted in his sleep.

The little bag of fur.

She jabbed him hard in the ribs. There was enough force in her finger and nail to have easily rip through an Ursa's thick hide, but he only slowly woke with the faintest understanding of his surroundings.

The thought filled her with a bit of anger. That he could be so secure in his sleep as to lose track of the apex predator that roamed the room.

Yet he could afford to. There was likely nothing she could do that could harm him.

He still flinched and immediately became alert when he recognized her though.

Most likely because he was sleeping in Ruby's bed the whole time.

They stared. A stalemate.

He whined out a _'What'. _As in, what did she want?

What _did_ she want? She wasn't too sure either.

But she remembered Weiss had said something else after getting dressed. Breakfast.

So she growled.

…

Or rather, she did the best impression she could of a growling stomach.

Needless to say, the dog chuckled at her lackluster attempt and hopped off the bed. If she was in an inviting mood, then there was no reason for him to hold back.

* * *

Breakfast and classes were a boring affair.

The other team came up to talk to her, but they grew quiet when Blake quietly said, "Wolf."

She grimaced as well, the taste from her food becoming near unpalatable. She ate neatly, remembering carefully what Ruby did by stabbing her food multiple times before bringing it to her mouth… honestly, it took far too long instead of just devouring what she could and moving on.

She had to hold herself back though. The last time... everyone looked so revolted at how quickly she ate and ignored everyone... so this time, she had to eat slower and pay attention!

They tried to talk to her. They tried to smile. The blonde boy and red girl tried to ask how she was faring, and she nodded, an assent to being 'okay'. The noisy girl tried to invite her to play… and she nodded…

But somehow… it felt forced. Like they weren't really talking to her…

All throughout the day, between the halls and in the class, she heard whisperings about her. She didn't mind nor cared about them either. A few nearly came up to talk to her, but they all backed down, though she couldn't tell if it was because of her own demeanor or the heated looks her pack mates glared.

Oh well. Most of them talked about things that she didn't understand anyways.

At least the teachers were better at talking about things she could understand. Not that it was much, but when they talked and she paid attention, at least one point led to another to paint a much larger picture.

Classes… Ruby seemed to enjoy them… or some of them at least. She never really understood them, gathering from what she heard that they talked about things that happened years ago.

What good was it? Other than a story to tell.

But Ruby seemed to enjoy those the most, so she gave it a try. She listened intently as the speedy professor zipped around his table, pointing out locations and events on a map. Perhaps others were uninterested or couldn't keep up, but it made sense to her.

As much as she could make sense of it anyways. There were a quite a few points and names that she didn't understand, simply not having the background information, but on a general whole, she understood what the teacher was trying to say.

And the rest of the classes were basically a monotonous repetition of the same. The content was different and each professor had his or her own style to teach, but overall, she sat and listened, paying heed to what they considered was 'important' to know.

Like the students, the teachers called to her and spoke a little, some asked how she was feeling while others said they looked forward to her participation in class. But in the end, it was still the same. The guarded voice hidden behind a kind facade.

"Ah! Ruby! Good to see you up and about!"

"Miss Rose? Are you well enough to attend classes?"

She couldn't tell very well, but she could sense something was off.

The only difference was in Glynda's class. The witchy professor looked shocked at her presence but composed herself quickly. She pushed her glasses up and took a serious but not too unkindly mask and requested she remain behind after class.

Weiss and the others took exception to that accosted them the moment class ended.

Amidst the clamor and queries of what will happen to Ruby and what Glynda was planning, the good witch cracked her riding crop loudly against her desk!

Everyone was stunned silent and Glynda spoke gravely, "Either you all make yourself scarce or I will throw you out the door myself."

Needless to say, they left, but even Glynda's threat did not sway them so easily. Their feet trudged along, unwilling to leave Ruby behind.

She even had to nod to Weiss to reassure her that everything would be fine.

Once they were left alone, Glynda flicked her crop and a chair floated to her desk.

Glynda sat at her own chair, leaving the other open. Without need for permission or invitation, she knew that one was meant for her.

Taking a breath, the strict professor calmed her mind and formulated her thoughts. The strict face that she always showed. Disciplined. Severe.

Unattached.

Both of them knew. Ozpin had told both of them before. In becoming Weiss' partner, Ruby had to be treated as just another student. Glynda had to play the role of a teacher and the distance that entailed. Not just her, but all of the professors.

And yet despite this, Glynda had found ways to occasionally bend the rules. Allowing Ms. Schnee to fight against her partner in order to show the young wolf that her partner wasn't as weak she thought. Glynda had only stepped in when the spar spiraled out of control.

When it came time to choose their first mission, Glynda had helped arrange the plane tickets and secure the hotel they stayed at. Regardless of her opposition to them taking the mission in the first place, once decided, she assisted where she could.

But all of that had to come down now. And so she looked at the girl in front of her and saw the same girl one summer ago who sat in that same chair and looked around the room so bewilderedly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The question caught her off guard, and her head snapped up quickly.

She had expected Glynda to ask if she was 'okay' or 'fine' or 'alright' like everyone else had.

But instead, she asked this.

A small nod. It has been over a year… it certainly does seem so long ago…

"I would say you haven't changed at all," Glynda began, her lips curling up slightly into a small smile. "But I think you've changed in all the little ways."

Tilted head. Questioning head.

"How are you?" Glynda asked kindly.

'Fine'. 'Okay'. 'Alright'.

Those would have been her answers had she been able to answer.

But she couldn't, so she had to settle for simply nodding her head again.

"You seem to be doing well," Glynda nodded in satisfaction. "I suppose Ms. Schnee and her friends are capable in that regard," she offered another small smile.

_What regard?_ She wanted to ask. But instead, she kept quiet.

Glynda continued with the small talk. A question here, a comment there. For the most part, she answered with nods or shakes of her head.

"The skirt and blouse looks nice on you," Glynda complimented.

A nod and small blush.

But even her minimalistic answers didn't seem to deter the teacher from conversing with her. It… was nice… to have someone to talk to…

By the end of it though, a few hours had passed with their nonchalant and one-sided conversation.

"Well, I think that will be enough for today," Glynda said as she pulled a small tin box from her desk. "Please have one," she offered.

A delicious and buttery smell waft from the tin the moment its lid was opened. Inside were cookies, scrumptious and exquisite. Light yellow and golden hues, some were round, some were square. Some were frosted with white powder, others had tiny crystals of sugar decorating their surface like glinting jewels.

She reached for one, a circle with a ruby red gem in the middle. The glaze caught the light and scintillated with the scent of strawberries.

With biscuit in hand, they left the classroom; Glynda locked the door behind them.

"Well, I am certainly pleased with how you are holding up," Glynda spoke with a hint of relief and happiness in her voice. "You seem to be taking things much better than I expected."

_What?_

Glynda knelt and looked into those golden eyes.

_Please… no…_

"Please come see me if anything else happens, understood Ruby?" Kindness filling her words to remind the girl that for the strictness she always showed, the teacher genuinely cared.

_Noooo!_

The professor stood and walked away, leaving the young girl in the hallway.

Cold….anger…

Bringing the cookie to her mouth, her fangs snapped it in half and crunched.

…Bitter…

…

…

…

Instead of returning to her room or joining everyone in the cafeteria, she wandered alone instead. Her hood was drawn up and the lingering aftertaste in her mouth left her in a foul mood.

Without a destination, she didn't know nor care where she ended up, but perhaps by fate, her feet led her to the training arena.

Ah… not quite the one where they tried to overcome the blades…

But close enough. Her body reacted, tensing and ready to bolt. But she clamped down on the sensations, suffocating it all through sheer will.

She wasn't… she wasn't weak like that!

Her teeth gritted.

Now she understood… now she knew why she felt so off and angry….

No one else seemed to be using the facilities, so she made her way in. Her bare feet touched lightly on the dusty and dirt floor of the arena; soft imprints formed wherever she walked.

Stacked around her were training dummies, bland and faceless in their guise.

She held out a finger and traced along its neck. Without pressure. Without trying.

Pop.

The dismembered block rolled away from her, as if trying to escape even after dying.

A low growl.

She reached up to another one… its arm fell off.

Another! Its stand collapsed and it fell to her feet like a useless puppet!

Over and over and over!

She howled as she glared around, the remaining targets shifted and blurred in her eyes.

They weren't so blank and empty any more…

But the more she chased after them, the more desperate they seemed to try and get away from her.

Whirling around, her red cloak fluttered before her eyes for a minute, filling her vision with red. And when it faded… the targets were back to normal.

"!" She gripped her head.

Why? _wHy?!_

Her eyes widened even as her pupils narrowed.

The target… the target _was_ Ruby!

Her hand rose, claws erupting from her nails.

_It was always Ruby ruby RuBy RUbY rUbY RubY rubY RubY RUBY!_

SWIPE!

Striking the target so hard, instead of ripping to shreds, the target simply exploded in a cloud of dust. Disintegrated.

_Hah… hAH… hAh…_

She breathed deeply and sank to her knees, her arms holding herself as best she could.

Why… why did it have to hurt so much?

Wasn't she also… '_Ruby'_?

Every time… every time someone called out her name… they weren't welcoming _her_ back…

_She_ was the one who took Ruby away… _she_ was… just the _wolf_…

Everyone recoiled. Even when they tried to reach out, they pulled back. Even when she nodded and agreed with them.

She thought… she really thought Glynda was talking to her… trying to be nice to her…

…But the good witch was just checking up on 'Ruby'….

Every kind word... every well-wish...

It was silly… it might just all be in her head… but from how she saw Ruby interact with everyone… they all seemed so much happier…

She tried… she tried really hard to do what everyone said… so that they wouldn't be upset with her… just like Ruby told her to…

So why?

Falling to her side, her mind and vision swam, becoming blurrier with each passing moment. She curled up, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Ah… how easy it would be… to not return... to just have… one… more… day….

Her eyes closed.

But would it have mattered?

She saw how they reacted to her… but…

…

For all hurt she felt every time someone called for Ruby…. she had to admit… she felt… calm… at peace… …. happy?…

...Was that what Ruby got to enjoy every day?...

…She had... fun... not fighting for her life... not hunting for survival...

...Even if they would never know…

...she had fun...

…

…

…

…

…

"Ruby! Ruby!" A panicked voice called out.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

Who? Who were they?

Fuzzy, blurred out faces… but she still saw the faint ambiguous colors of blonde, black, and white…

"Weiss… Blake… Yang…" she managed to call out softly… and smiled… her silver eyes, dulled and unseeing, tried to find them...

"RUBY!"

And all went black.

* * *

**Whew! And that should conclude this little impromptu Wolf Arc, haha~ I never expected this window into Ruby's psyche, but I think it played out nicely and we got to see her other facets, not just the wolf. Troubles still afflict our little ones, but we'll definitely see more of her later on.  
**

**Still, I can't wait for things to start going back to normal~ And fluff~  
**

**I tried experimenting with a slightly different style and would like to hear how well you think it worked. The first half of this chapter was written a bit stilted and awkward. I had hoped to convey how everyone saw the wolf. They see her and they grasp the situation, but they are unable to fully identify and understand her (instead of Ruby or their image of Ruby), leading to half-met remarks and uncertainty.**

**The second half flowed much smoother since it followed the wolf and we get to see just how her thought processes worked. We understand and can empathize with what she goes through. I felt the sharp contrast played nicely with the duality of the whole situation. **

**So I hoped it instilled some of the same emotions in you as you read along.**

**Regardless, it was still very fun to try and experiment. **

**So please let me hear what you think and I'll see you next chapter~!**


	60. Real Happiness

**So close to 700 alerts!**

**After all my cries for fluff, let's see if it came true.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 59: Real Happiness

Silver eyes blearily cracked open and the hazy rush of colors was near blinding.

Stifling a groan, she felt as if her entire body was pressed on all sides by leaden slabs. Her limbs would not move, her tail would not flick, even her ears would not twitch.

How…long has it been?

Signaling her fingers to curl a micrometer seemed to take forever and she could feel the current spiraling down her spine and through her arm towards her fingertips.

Slowly… ever so slowly… a single pinky flexed. Followed by another finger, and another.

Her breathing normalized, her heartbeats synchronized. Movement came easier and easier until she no longer needed to direct them at all.

A month? It certainly felt like she hadn't been able to move for a whole month.

Memories filled her mind. The sense of fading away… of wishing for her wolf… to find happiness… even as she was reduced to nothing…

Hands had pulled her back and she heard soft words of gratitude…

…_thank you…_

A small smile formed.

She wasn't sure why… but she felt sincerity when remembering those words. A strange scent… a mixture of other emotions she couldn't easily identify swirled within the recesses of her mind as well, darkening and scaring her, but the heartfelt appreciation of even one day was conveyed clearer than flawless crystal.

Of that she was certain.

With her wolf quiet though, she continued to struggle against the invisible bonds that held her limbs.

…

Finally! Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she found herself in the infirmary… again.

Ah… she was supposed to wake up here. She remembered that much at least.

The familiar scene made the past few days seem almost like a dream. Actions that she did not take, memories that were not hers…

No time to dwell on it now though. Rolling her shoulders, shaking her head, and moving every part of her body in every direction imaginable. She quickly worked out the kinks in her joints, energy revitalizing through her system and every second made her feel lighter and more free.

Her ears twitched as footsteps sounded near the door.

Shuffling, heavy footsteps. A doctor perhaps?

She didn't care. She could move now! And she didn't feel any pain or any need for medical attention…

So she opened the window and hopped out.

…

Ahhhh~! Feeling the cold wind rushing against her as the ground accelerated up woke her better than any splash of water.

She had to stifle a squeal at the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

The sun was low in the sky, early morning with only the faintest fingertips of light touching the clouds. Rosy pink patches against a receding dark blue, some of them were already fading to a soft white…

Weiss!

The moment her feet touched the ground, she disappeared with only a thin footprint as evidence of her landing. Veering around corners with disregard to any early risers, she navigated the campus to reach the dorms, her dorm.

Silently, the door opened and she slipped through fainter than a shadow before it closed just as loudly.

Everyone was still in their beds. Yang snored while Blake kept so quiet no one would have noticed had they not looked in her direction. Zwei was sleeping soundly on her bed and it seemed to have been that way for a while if his scent was any indication.

But she ignored everything else for now and crept over to where Weiss slept, peaceful and oblivious to the world around her.

An overwhelming urge took hold of her and she cautiously looked around to make sure that everyone was still asleep.

…Good.

Circling to the other side of Weiss' bed, she climbed aboard, her hands and knees expertly sunk into the soft mattress without disturbing the slumbering heiress in the slightest.

Sidling up, she gently pressed her chest to Weiss' back, feeling the rush of warmth tingling her skin through the thin fabrics. Her knees tucked in behind Weiss' and her top arm draped over Weiss' waist in a half-hug, trying to maximize the amount of contact she shared with her beloved.

!

She had to hold back a sigh of content. Doing so now would wake her heiress and she wanted to enjoy this moment just a bit longer.

With Weiss' undone hair right in front of her, she whiffed the clean scent of shampoo and Weiss' own. Before she could resist, her nose pressed forward, trying to lose herself in wondrous bouquet in front of her.

The quick shift and her warm breath must have tickled Weiss' neck, for the heiress squirmed a bit, causing Ruby to freeze up.

Rolling around, Weiss brought her face right up to Ruby's, their noses practically touching.

As a blush rose to her face, Ruby edged ever nearer. Such… such a beautiful view…

Admiring Weiss' sleeping face made her remember all of the details that she loved so dearly. Pink lips so soft and supple, porcelain pale skin with only a hint of color that reddened so beautifully whenever she was embarrassed or shy by something Ruby did or said, a nose small and round and gently sloped up to her ice cold eyes filled with warmth…

Eyes…?

Realizing that while staring at Weiss, Weiss was staring back.

Her lips slightly opened in a gasp and her hands tentatively touching to make sure Ruby was real in front of her. Eyes wide in disbelief at the silver mirrors in front of her.

"…m-morning…" Ruby whispered shyly, giving Weiss a sheepish but sincere smile. "I'm bac-!"

Capturing Ruby's lips in one fluid motion, Weiss pressed forward the moment she heard the young girl speak.

Taken off guard, Ruby's eyes widened, but the familiar sensations returned, tingly and pleasurable.

…

She tried to melt into the feelings and let the rush return, but they quickly broke apart after two seconds.

"Blech!" Ruby stuck out her tongue and Weiss covered her own mouth with a grimace.

As much as they wanted to continue, the taste and scent of morning breath dampened any mood for them to do so.

Ruby looked apologetically back at Weiss, but she saw a smile sneaking beneath the heiress' hand.

"We'll continue after we brush up," Weiss whispered coyly.

Ruby blushed and shivered in anticipation, her body already demanding that she immediately head to the bathroom and scrub her teeth squeaky clean.

Unfortunately, their commotion drew a sleepy voice, "Continue whaaa~t?"

They bolted upright at Yang's yawn, nearly pushing each other away.

Smacking her lips a few times, Yang looked over and locked eyes with Ruby.

"H-hi Yan-!"

Like a cannonball from one ship to another, Yang leapt from her bed and crashed into Ruby! Direct hit!

"RUBY!" Yang cheered as she crushed her leader in a hug.

"You oaf!" Weiss screamed as she was unceremoniously crushed under the brawler's weight.

"Owwie…." Ruby whimpered from the mass of limbs and bodies.

Weiss' bed creaked dangerously with the weight of three people atop and it took Blake waking up as well to sort them all out.

A sardonic smirk from Blake as she grabbed Yang's ankles and pulled hard, toppling the blonde to the floor. Yang let Ruby go with a yelp, but the pull also deposited Ruby right on top of Weiss.

"Am I going to find you two like this every morning?" Blake teased.

Weiss sputtered as Ruby just laughed along.

Every morning? Did that mean that yesterday…?

A dark look flickered across Ruby's eyes as she determined the implications, but like smoke shadows, fleeted just as quickly.

Weiss hadn't told her to get off yet, and Ruby noticed that Weiss' hands were tentatively holding her in place, even while the heiress was screeching at their teammates, trying to get them to stop laughing.

Alas, Ruby felt that she should still pick herself off of Weiss. As much as she enjoyed her warm cushion and time with Weiss, she wanted to enjoy time with Yang and Blake too.

With their early morning out of the way and they each took turns using the bathroom, Ruby took a comfortable seat on Weiss' bed and listened as Yang explain animatedly what has been happening.

They gave her a quick recap of what they had to go through after her disappearance into the forest and what transpired out of that. She felt a bit guilty at leaving them without warning, even though there wasn't much she could have done to prevent it.

Nevertheless, their resilience and ability to rebound from the darkest of times shone brightly as they were quick to move on from those depressing days and looked forward to the fun in the immediate future.

Ruby couldn't blame them. Just hearing them speak so gaily eased her heart. They probably knew she would be agitated after missing out for quite a few days, but she welcomed their consideration all the same.

Of course, if their dorm was noisy from just her coming back, the halls and cafeteria was nearly bursting with life and vibrancy. As if the earlier days were just a lull in life, everyone seemed a bit more energetic and spirited.

"Hi Velvet! Hi Coco!" Ruby waved as she saw them getting their food. "Morning Cardin!" she greeted as she rushed by him to get food as well.

Heads turned at bundle of energy. A few sophomores and older students waved back happily and decided that the strangely quiet girl yesterday was just because Ruby wasn't feeling well.

However, the freshmen watched her more warily. She could sense it, the direction of their stares and how their scents were all unfamiliar to her.

She knew how she must appear. Their first meeting of her had been in the forest where she saw glimpses of wolf desecrating Grimm left and right. A shower of blood and gore, a curtain of evaporating darkness surrounding her… just what kind of monster was she?

She knew of how the wolf tended to act around others: distant, cold, quiet… lonely.

And she knew how her current exuberance clashed with what they had known.

But… that was fine too.

Turning to face a group that quickly tried to busy themselves and pretend that they weren't staring, Ruby waved to them cheerfully and resumed carrying her plate of food back to her teammates' table.

It was fine if they were confused for now, if they didn't know who or what she was like. It was fine, because she still had plenty of time to show them.

First impressions were important, but she also knew they weren't everything. Weiss seemed cold, Blake seemed quiet, and Yang seemed careless. But once she learned from them, Weiss was the warmest person Ruby knew, Blake had a sense of righteousness that could not be silenced, and Yang watched over them with more protectiveness than a mother.

So no matter what they thought of her at that moment, she will change it for the better.

Besides, they weren't totally wrong in thinking that way.

Greeting team JNPR and savoring the buttery taste of toast, she watched as Nora had to be physically restrained by Ren to not tackle her as Yang had that morning… or as Nora herself had tried the previous day.

Pyrrha and Jaune looked relieved that she talked to them and reassured them that she was fine.

With everything settling down and Ruby allowed a moment's reprieve for her thoughts, she dredged up the memories of what her wolf had felt yesterday.

She could understand it, she could empathize.

Though she wasn't present, floundering in between fading and disappearing, she remembered hearing their voices calling out her name.

_Her _name.

And she felt the sorrow, the cracking of her wolf's heart every time that she heard Ruby being called. Not herself.

It couldn't be helped, Ruby chewed on her thoughts and toast quietly. Everyone only knew of _her_, the kind face that tried so hard to bring happiness to others.

They regarded the wolf as another facet, a 'fake' personality that took over once in a while. Even in their small group where they have experienced the wolf more often than others, they couldn't see the wolf as a separate entity.

…Could the wolf even see herself as separate?

Swallow.

Ruby wasn't sure. It was strange to think about… and she didn't know enough about psycho-something to understand what was going on in her mind.

Her wolf saw herself as separate from the person 'Ruby', but at the same time wants to be looked at and addressed in the same way…

No… she wants…to feel the same tenderness that others show 'Ruby' everyday, the warmth and kindness that made life worth living.

That was simple then: explain to others about her wolf. If they can see her as another Ruby, if they could understand that beneath the cold exterior was a young girl just searching for friends, then surely they would show her kindness too?

Just as they did now.

How to bring it up though…?

This was the crux of the problem that Ruby mulled over silently with her milk.

Just saying, "Hi! This is another me who's really lonely and would really like to be your friend!" somehow just didn't seem to fit.

Direct. And she liked directness. But maybe a bit too direct?

Judging from how her own teammates regard the wolf, she knew she had to be careful. A misstep and their relationship could explode in the worse way possible. She knew her wolf's volatile nature could be disastrous not only to deepening her bonds, but also Ruby's own bonds.

A name? Maybe... but would that imply that the wolf wasn't 'Ruby' then? How would that make her feel?

Complicated. Her wolf wanted to be separate, but didn't want to be separated...

The bell rang the end of breakfast and they all started towards their classes. Ruby straggled behind in throwing away her trash, still trying to think of something.

Oh well… she will have to continue to think of an idea later. This wasn't easy… but it was definitely worthwhile.

She slapped her cheeks twice and her eyes glinted with determination.

On step at at time, and she swore that she will figure out a way to introduce her wolf to her friends, not as another facet of herself, but as her own identity.

But for now, she perked up and ran to catch up to her friends. Her hand latched onto Weiss and she tugged her partner forward, earning a squeal and shout as she rushed towards class, looking forward to a peaceful day.

…

…

Since her wolf was present the previous day, this truly marked the first day of Ruby's second year.

As such, she responded to her professors with enthusiasm and they responded in kind.

If they made any note of her lackluster participation yesterday, they didn't bring it to the forefront.

A part of her was happy, comforted that she wasn't called out or had to explain herself for what others would assume was a bad day. However, she did feel a twinge of guilt that they could brush it off so easily, as if her other self's presence wasn't even there.

Not just her peers, she had to change her professors' opinions as well.

There was… much that she had to do, she realized.

Paying attention in class was easy, though there were a few points she still didn't quite understand. Weiss came to her rescue by sharing notes that she dutifully took while Ruby had been occupied. Neatly written as always, but Ruby found that they weren't structured like how Weiss usually wrote them. They were organized in how Ruby learned best, by grouping and flowing from one point to another.

After that class, she cornered Weiss in the middle of the hall. Shouting repeated thank you's and hugging the heiress up and down was made even better by the furious blush that adorned Weiss throughout the day. People stared. A few giggled. And Ruby didn't care in the slightest, only enamored by how pinker Weiss got every second.

Of her teachers though, the one Ruby really wanted to see was not on her schedule for the day. She would be able to see Glynda tomorrow at the earliest.

…Perhaps that was for the best... Throughout the day, Ruby had determined a plan of action, but there were a few unknowns she was hesitant about and wanted to ask someone with more experience. She just needed a bit more time to fully flesh out what she wanted to ask.

For now though, taking the day slowly and slowly coming to grasp with the reality in front of her, Ruby spent her time just relaxing and playing with her friends.

Was she wasting time? Perhaps. There was so much she could be doing, like training, or studying, or figuring out what she was going to do about the rumors and the White Fang group, or even about the fear that she still wasn't too certain she was over yet.

But she needed this. This…. bland and everyday life. Where the most excitement came down to a single dice roll on whether or not her Nevermore would skewer Jaune's infantrymen, and the only danger was a wounded pride.

By the end of classes and end of day, some semblance of normality was returned to them. Not just Ruby, all of them. A reminder that for all the misadventures they had, this was what they were protecting: their everyday happiness.

For once in what seemed like a long time, four girls went to classes and enjoyed a day where studying and homework were their main obstacles, not monsters or looming rumors of an organization or crippling fear.

So when Ruby's head hit her pillow, she sighed contentedly, snuggling forward and breathing in deeply.

Yes… this was the life she wanted. This was the life the wolf wanted as well, she was sure of it! Filled with light and love and happiness.

And tomorrow, she would do all she could to make it real.

…

…

In a darkened room…

"Are you sure that's her?"

"I don't know… she seems a little… off…"

"It might be a feint…"

"…I don't care if it is… I still want to do this…"

"Are you sure?" A tinge of concern. "She might… ya'know?"

"Might be scary."

"…I don't care…"

* * *

**Extra:**

Weiss had promised her that they would continue later and Ruby aimed to make Weiss uphold that promise!

All day they had spent time with their friends and didn't have any time alone. Now was perfect!

"No Ruby!" Weiss ordered sharply, as Ruby crept up towards her from the foot of the bed. She sat with her back against the headboard, flicking through her scroll when Ruby decided to remind her the 'promise' from that morning.

"You promised!" Ruby complained, ignoring her command and continued until she hovered over Weiss' legs. With her hands firmly planted on either sides, Weiss couldn't escape! Not unless Weiss kicked her arms out from under her, and Ruby knew Weiss wasn't that mean!

"Yang and Blake will be back soon!" Weiss hissed. As much as she wanted to, she knew the bumblebee duo wouldn't take too kindly to what she and Ruby have been up to. They may have been okay with her admitting her mutual love for Ruby, something they all knew about apparently, but she was certain Yang will react violently if she ever found out about their more… physical relationship.

Not that they have done anything inappropriate! Weiss quickly had to remind herself. Just holding hands and a bit of kissing… the thought of admitting that made her face glow and steam nearly erupted out her ears.

Ruby inched closer.

"Y-you'd have to tell Yang and Blake," Weiss reminded her. Weiss was perfectly fine with it. If Yang wanted to make a big deal out of it and fight, then Weiss will return the favor with interest! B-besides! What she did with Ruby was their own business!

Ruby just pouted petulantly. "I… don't mind if they find out…" She didn't want to tell her two teammates, though she suspected that Blake at least knew what was going on. She wanted them to find out first, just to see their reactions.

"So even if they do…" Ruby leaned forward, completely blanketing Weiss with her form now, her lips perfectly puckered ever so slightly as she pressed into Weiss.

"Mmphmm," Weiss only a second to breathe out before returning the kiss.

They melted into it, their position allowing a slightly different angle. Ruby tilted down while Weiss tilted up; with Ruby's hands occupied in propping her up, that left Weiss' hands free to cup around Ruby's cheeks and press her in closer.

How long ago had it been for Ruby to taste Weiss? Far too long. And now she wanted to savor as much as she could.

Without warning, her tongue darted out and licked Weiss' lips.

Weiss' eyes snapped open in shock, but she made no move to stop Ruby. Slowly closing her eyes and surrendering herself.

If… if this was what Ruby wanted…

It was.

Tentatively, Ruby's tongue beckoned again. And Weiss' lips parted slightly wider for her entrance. Ruby pushed forward, eager to taste Weiss even more fully an-!

"We're back~!"

Yang's voice and the opening door caused them to yelp.

Weiss' leg jerked reflexively and knocked Ruby's arms out from under her!

Ruby landed flat onto Weiss, her tongue withdrawn only a micrometer away!

"What the-?!"

CRrEAkEd!

As Weiss and Ruby tried to both get up at the same time to face their teammates, their jostling limbs made the bed creak more and more until-

CRASH!

The four legs couldn't handle any more and collapsed!

"Ack!"

…

"So this, that, and the other happened," Yang recapped after they made sure Ruby and Weiss were okay and the remnants of Weiss' poor bed was cleaned away.

"It's because you jumped on it earlier!" Weiss accused.

"Hey! Would have been fine if you and Ruby weren't doing… whatever!" Yang retorted and paused. "…Actually, what were you and Ruby doing?"

"I-ah…well… we… um…" Weiss tried to find words to explain herself.

"I wanted to play with Weiss!" Ruby chimed up. "But when you opened the door so suddenly, I got spooked so I slipped and fell."

"Don't try to cover for her," Yang leered suspiciously.

"I-I'm not!" Ruby complained.

"Well, whatever happened, we're still short one bed for tonight," Blake pointed out.

"Hmm…" they all bowed their heads in contemplation.

…

"ARF!" Zwei barked noisily.

"No now, Zwei," Yang waved him off. "We need to think of our sleeping arrangements for tonight. Weiss could just use the mattress…?"

"But I broke it, so I don't want to make her do that," Ruby murmured.

…Wait… Her head turned to look at Zwei who looked back with an unimpressed face while sitting on…

Oh yeah… she forgot that Zwei basically took up her bed since she was using it so sparingly. He hopped off and darted underneath.

"Weiss could use my bed," Ruby offered.

"But where would you sleep?" Yang questioned.

"Weiss' mattress?" Ruby shrugged. Her eyes gazed over to the window. "Or I could use one of the branches," she gestured to the tree outside with a cheeky grin.

"No!" her three teammates and Zwei barked in unison so loudly a gust actually blew her hair.

"Okay, okay!" she quickly covered her ears and took back that suggestion.

"We'll share," Weiss said with finality.

"What?! No wa-" Yang began but froze from literally the frostiest glare Weiss had ever given a human.

"We'll. Share." she repeated with finality. Finality, as in no one may say anything otherwise.

With that, they all got ready for bed. Ruby snuggled forward and breathed in deeply. Weiss' hair, Weiss' scent. Just like how her morning started, she will end the day in loving embrace. A perfect end to a wonderful day~ Her first day of many~

—

**Extra… of an Extra?:**

While they brushed up for bed, Blake looked over to see Yang in deep thought.

"Don't go breaking your bed in hopes of Ruby sharing with you," Blake warningly teased.

"Quiet you," Yang lightly punched her shoulder in jest.

…But there goes that idea…

* * *

**Thank you for reminding and reaffirming to me of what the extras were supposed to be about! The serious chapters didn't feel right ending on such a silly note, so the extra strayed from their intended purposes. As an apology, and more importantly as thanks, have two!  
**

**Ahh~ this chapter flowed so smoothly. It felt so good to write happy scenes!**

**And Ruby's back, already raring to go to make the world better~ Little girl, reach out and grasp your own happiness!  
**

**Real happiness is the everyday life that you wouldn't trade for anything else. I hope and pray this reprieve of a simple day is a sign of good things to come~**

**Please tell me what you think, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	61. Paired Reactions

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 60: Paired Reactions

First sight in the morning was Ruby's sleeping face.

Weiss had to blink twice to make sure she wasn't still dreaming.

Slumbering peacefully and snoring softly, Ruby's chest rose and fell in a mesmerizing metronome. Her face was slightly pink from their shared heat under the thin blanket though her blissful and contented expression told that she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Somehow, they ended up facing each other.

Last night, Ruby snuggled up behind her. This Weiss remembered clearly because she couldn't face Ruby without blushing up a storm. With Yang and Blake knowing that they shared a bed, she somehow felt a bit more vulnerable… like a cloak of secrecy was suddenly ripped off of her.

But Ruby ignored all of that and immediately pulled her close and spooned her throughout the night. The soft body pressed to her back, the warm and ticklish breath that danced on the nape of her neck. If Ruby had seen her face then, it would have been too bright for the wolf to sleep.

Lulled to sleep by steady heartbeats, she was surprised to find herself up before Ruby was for once!

How she had pined for this moment! With Ruby usually up before the crack of dawn, Weiss had been steadily practicing, spurred on by the morning loneliness when she found her bed empty.

And now, she drunk in the scene with relish. This tranquil moment where she could enjoy her beloved's sleeping face as long as she wanted was worth everything, especially after recent events. Those days and nights of sleeping alone and waking alone made her feel so hollow, so empty.

For several more minutes that might have been hours but seemed like seconds to Weiss, she contentedly stared at Ruby, the younger girl blissfully unaware and dancing in the midst of dreams.

With the day drawing near though, Weiss felt her body acclimating to alertness. Light streamed through the window in pale rays and promises.

She should get up now, she supposed.

But her arms refused to move from their embrace around Ruby's waist. Not sluggish or leadened… she just didn't want to move.

Grimacing, she wondered if this was similar to how Ruby felt: when she wanted one thing, but her body demanded something else… well, not so similar then since she also wanted to stay in this position.

A delicious idea pricked her mind. If she couldn't move away, she'll just have to make Ruby move instead.

Smirk, soft but devious.

Besides… Ruby might just think it's a dream upon awaking and she could have fun with that…

Her arms pulled close, pressing their hips together.

"Ruby," she whispered softly as her head leaned forward.

Her breath danced across Ruby's neck and Weiss felt the tell-tale twitches as she disturbed her partner's dreams.

"Wake up~" An almost playful whisper.

Without waiting, her lips lightly nibbled Ruby's neck, eliciting squirming and a small squeal.

Cautiously, she ran the tip of her tongue up and down. Compared to their chaste kisses, this felt so sensual! So intimate!

Slow to wake up since she was so enraptured in love and safety, Ruby struggled to banish the sleepiness from her mind and fend off whoever was nipping her!

In that time, Weiss managed trail of kisses towards Ruby's clavicle and rested her head on her partner's chest to listen to an increasingly energetic heartbeat.

"Wei~ss?" Ruby yawned as her eyes finally opened and she saw who woke her up so suddenly.

But not unpleasantly as she found the weight on her chest comforting. Her hands, now free of flailing, cradled Weiss' head protectively and lost in the lull, her mind drifted off to…

"Mmmh huph tmmph mmph mm MmN!" Weiss' muffled cries from beneath the arms snapped her out of the retreating daze.

Upon letting go, Weiss immediately shot up, taking large gulps of air.

"We have to get up now!" Weiss repeated imperiously, holding on to her pride and poise and pretending as if she wasn't almost just suffocated. She tried her best to glare sternly down at the girl beneath her, but a smile threatening to show and her blush already glowing made that impossible.

"…'kay~" Ruby cheekily grinned. She knew a facade when she saw one and she knew just how to break through Weiss'.

In a fluid motion, she grabbed Weiss' waist and twisted.

Now Ruby was on top and Weiss was below her. There wasn't even enough time for Weiss to eek or yelp or scream any expletives. Only wide eyes as she saw Ruby perched atop her, looking down lovingly.

One last snuggle as Ruby bent down and rubbed her cheeks on Weiss' collar before she bolted towards their bathroom, claiming it first as her reward for technically getting out of bed before anyone else.

"Dolt," Weiss muttered good-naturedly as she slowly sat up, drawing the sheets to her chest and vaguely breathing in the scent she still couldn't get enough of.

"Having fun?" Blake's voice drifted over and Weiss saw the cat with a small smirk.

No… a smile.

"How long have you been up?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"When you told Ruby to wake up," Blake answered back and hid a small chuckle. Seeing Weiss getting flipped in a fraction of a second and Ruby's last second snuggle was hilarious, but she could only imagine Weiss' expression throughout the whole thing. "How did you and Ruby sleep?" she questioned innocently.

"W-well enough," Weiss stuttered for a second but fought to keep her blush down.

"Oh re~ally?" Blake drawled. She cast a glance at their beds. "You know… our beds aren't really all that big…"

"What are you implying?" Weiss shot back immediately.

"Just wondering if you had enough room to sleep comfortably," Blake shrugged.

But her eyes carried a glint that Weiss could only call mischievous and taunting.

"And your face is really red," Blake pointed out. "I'm just worried if anything… happened…"

"Nothing better have happened!" Yang's dangerous growl rumbled from below her sheets as the blonde poked her head out.

"Yang Xiao Long!" Weiss shot up to her full height, her hands on her hips and her face indignant. "What are _you_ implying!"

"Oh cool off, Snow Cone," Yang bantered back, a grin already on her face. "Just let me have this one, will you?" She was still a bit miffed that Ruby and Weiss had shared a bed together when Ruby should be _her_ little sister!

"Besides, I know you and Rubes are waaa~y too innocent for anything physical," Yang laughed.

"Har-har," Weiss grumbled along and grabbed her clothes as Ruby bounced out of the bathroom.

She was glad Yang understood, though… just how physical was _physical?_

Kisses. As light as they were… well, Weiss didn't care what Yang thought about them. She wasn't giving up her nightly kisses with Ruby for anyone!

Then again… her thoughts lately have strayed a bit… licentious than she would have liked. And this morning, her little nips on Ruby's neck felt more than just a bit chaste…

So engrossed in her thoughts, she never noticed Blake watching the entire scene with discerning eyes and a mysterious, soft smile.

* * *

Breakfast and classes were the same as always: a noisy affair where Ruby tried to pay attention and learn, be it from her friends chattering to her professors lecturing.

There were still a few wary of her, but on a whole, everyone seemed more and more at ease. A few freshmen waved back to her throughout the day and though none approached her to talk as the older students did, their guards were far more relaxed than the first day upon her return.

Classes were starting to pick up the pace and more practical examinations were started. Grimm Studies with Port had them reviewing old materials and notes, but he also introduced a small nest of Nevermores that he had somehow acquired over the summer. The little chirps from the nest made everyone lean forward eagerly before the black birds started snapping and threatening anyone who dared inch near a missing finger.

Capturing young Grimm was easy provided anyone could find their nesting grounds and their parents were away. Both issues were near insurmountable when the nesting grounds were located deep in Grimm infested territories.

But while simply packing the little ones in a box was simple, raising one in captivity wasn't. Even Port's expertise could only keep adult Grimm alive and captive for a short time, mostly to allow classes live demonstration in a controlled environment.

The young chicks would likely not survive… though no one really felt extraordinarily bad since the prospect of them growing up meant giant birds raining terror and death on people.

Ruby took the chance to observe them and she perhaps understood better than anyone the law of the wilds: the weak dies. They were weak, and so they will die.

A bubble formed inside her though. Not quite a thought… more likely a feeling from her other half.

And so she asked her teacher to inform her of when those chicks seem like they will expire. A strange request but Port nodded nonetheless and Ruby smiled.

After all, no sense in letting food go to waste.

…

While Port's class dealt with live Grimm, albeit small ones, Glynda's class dealt with live combat.

Only a few students were randomly picked to see if anyone had slacked off over the summer and thankfully no one had.

Even more thankfully, in the eyes of her friends at least, Ruby wasn't among the ones chosen. They were still unsure of her condition regarding swords and Ruby was also relieved; she was not eager to test her recovery out quite so soon, no matter if she believed she understood the underlying reasons and could probably push through it if worse came to worse and at least avoid what happened last time.

Instead, they witnessed a very fun match between Nora and Ren versus Cardin and Russel.

A brief meeting within the pairs to form a plan and Nora loudly clapped Ren on the back, nearly bowling him over as they made their way to the arena.

Once the pairs lined up, their weapons at the ready, the countdown only a second from start… Nora grinned and everyone heard the click of a grenade loading into her hammer.

"BREAK!" she screamed and smashed the ground at the same time as the countdown finished!

A quake shook the room and the once flat field was sporting a crater with jutting slabs of stone and debris from the impact.

Goodwitch grimaced but as the match had already started, she didn't want to interfere unless necessary.

Ren understood the moment he heard the grenade loaded and his legs coiled to jump at the exact moment Nora began her assault.

In the air, he was unaffected by the quake and his fingers held steady on Stormflower's triggers.

There!

A burst spray of green bullets peppered the ground beside Nora as Russel had also mitigated the aftershocks by leaping light on his feet as well. His advance towards the Valkyrie blocked, he turned his attention towards Ren instead.

Cartwheeling and somersaulting, he expertly avoided Ren's suppression fire and closed the distance.

_Agile!_ Ren thought as he leaned back to avoid a dagger to his face and retaliated with one of his own swings.

A duel between twin daggers.

With Stormflower's blade and grip though, Ren lacked the reach and versatility Russel had. The lean bird maneuvered skillfully and slowly pushed him back.

Twisting here, turning there. Russel's daggers came closer and closer each swing. He pressed his advantage, knowing that Ren would simply cover for his partner with suppression fire given half the chance.

Where was Nora?

She forwent all thought and focused on Cardin.

A feral roar as she swung Magnhild and it careened through any defenses that could be deployed. No, the only defense was to avoid taking a hit, and even that was complicated from the backlash of each stroke.

Cardin had a difficult time as Nora's reach with a war hammer easily outclassed his own mace. He could wait for an opening in her attacks, but her whirling around with seemingly endless energy left him little room to attack. Even if he slipped in the moment the hammer passed him, he knew she could just fire a shot and accelerate the hammer to reach him even faster.

Russel would have been a better match up, his lithe and nimble movements would have been able to reach her safely, but he was preoccupied with Ren.

From what Cardin saw though, it would only be a matter of time before Russel won their exchange and then they could take on the berserker together.

Until then he just had to hold out. After all, even if Russel could reach Nora, he wouldn't last even a quarter as long as Cardin can.

Another explosion rocked the field and Ren narrowed his eyes.

One strike! He just needed one strike!

SWIPE!

Too wide!

Russel slid a dagger between the blade and grip of Stormflower and twisted, forcing Ren to quickly let go and back off lest his risked his fingers along with his weapon.

The echoing clatter of Stormflower on the ground was nearly deafening.

"Heh," Russel smirked and twirled his daggers loftily.

It was over; without one, a pair falls together. First Ren's weapon, then Ren, then his partner.

Ren flexed his fingers, his right hand light without the weight of his weapon. A forlorn look at the dagger-gun's other half several meters away. Russel would deny any attempt to claim it and with only one weapon…

But if he stepped down now, then Nora…

Instead, steeling his resolve and holding his remaining weapon up, he leaned forward slightly and took off!

Russel sighed, bringing his twin blades up to meet his opponent. One to block, no matter which direction he may be attacked from, and the other to deal the finishing blow. Even if Ren somehow blocked, it would take a sizable chunk from his Aura reserve.

As Ren neared though, his grip relaxed and Stormflower easily slid into his sleeve at the last second.

"What the-?!"

Russel eyes went wide at the shift and his first blade missed entirely.

Thrown off balance for a slight instant, Ren closed the gap and his right hand struck Russel's wrist, stopping the second blade and furthering the boy's precarious stance.

Not a hunter-in-training for nothing, Russel allowed himself to spin and lashed out when he could to keep his opponent at bay.

But Ren carefully parried the desperate strikes and continued to press forward fearlessly, his hands firm and steady as his gaze.

Slash. Slash. Thrust!

Parried. Parried. Parried!

Like a stream of water, Ren weaved through the attacks, controlling when and where his opponent could retaliate. Rapid knife hand strikes matched the daggers with deadly accuracy and pin-point knuckle strikes induced pain whenever they collided with Russel's wrists.

A martial master, Ren's balance stayed centered as his feet glided forward in quick steps and short hops. Never too far, never too near. Perfect distance.

His hands glowed faintly, his Aura feeding a layer of protection just in case he needed it… not that he did.

Small. Precise. A degree of control over his Aura that surpassed countless others.

He might not have the largest Aura reserve and may tire easily because of it, but in terms of finesse and discipline, he was second to none.

The moment Russel landed properly and brought up his guard, Ren stepped in again and quickly broke through. The first palm strike aimed right at the boy's face to force him to block, the second immediately to his solar plexus now undefended.

"GAH!"

A boom resonated in the arena as the palm broke through Russel's Aura.

Memories of a Taijitu felled in the forest last year came to Ren and he remembered to hold back as his opponent was not nearly as durable.

The wind knocked out of him, Russel staggered back, but still had some fight left in him! He needed to regain his balance and advantage though. Distance!

As Ren pursued, Russel jumped and sent a kick to propel them away from each other.

But Ren calmly caught his foot with both hands, the impact pushing him back slightly, but he prevented them from separating.

A twist! And Russel spiraled out of control midair, landing flat on his stomach as the rest of his breath was knocked out.

Ren immediately set upon him, a quick series of strikes down Russel's back, each knuckle striking a nerve to prevent the boy from getting up for the remainder of the match. Not so much pressure points to block nerves or anything of the sort, it would just hurt if he tried to move.

As he looked over his handiwork to make sure his opponent was out, he heard Nora yell, "REN! LOOK OUT!"

On instinct, he rolled out of the way as a giant boulder crashed right where he was. It missed Russel completely, but had Ren been there for even a second longer, it would have landed him in the infirmary.

Looking over to where Cardin and Nora faced off against each other, he could tell that Cardin saw his partner was in trouble and tried to bat a boulder over. It would have been dangerous to do so while Russel could still move as it might have hit him, and it was already over by the time Ren forced him to the ground… but there no doubt Cardin did so because his partner was being pummeled.

Ren took out Stormflower from his sleeve and a single shot to its brethren launched the dagger-pistol into the air where he easily caught it.

"Tch!" Cardin scoffed as he glared at his two opponents now. Russel's Aura hadn't dropped below thirty percent yet, so he was still in, but after… whatever Ren did, he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Done yet~?" Nora asked in a sing-song voice.

"Mmn," Ren nodded quietly, a contented smile on his face.

"Sweet!" Nora cheered and looked back over at Cardin to notice his slightly confused expression.

"Ah, Renny wanted to spar a bit so I needed to keep you busy," she grinned cheekily. Her expression turned dangerous as Magnhild folded back into its launcher form. "Now that he's done though…"

What happened next was almost too cruel for words, as the students would later recall.

If Ren was pin-point strikes and suppression fire, then Nora was heavy artillery.

Shell after grenade shell landed and the field was lit in bright pink as explosions rocked everything. A beautiful display of bombs drifting to the ground like bubbles before popping in the most violent way possible.

Needless to say, Cardin wasn't able to avoid all of them and was forced to concede before everything around them was reduce to dust. Even if he dodged them, he could never get near enough now that Ren would be supporting his partner.

The moment one partner fell, the other would soon follow, especially when up against opponents so in sync with one another.

He could tell that though Ren allowed Nora to proceed as she wanted, his eyes were always watching their surroundings and ready to cover his partner if needed. Nora as well; even amidst her wild swings that seemed to blind her to the world, she stopped the moment she realized Cardin was sending Ren a rocky present and warned him in time.

Cardin helped his partner up, Russel shaking off the soreness and stiffness from his bout with Ren.

With the match over, both sides thanked each other for the spar and left the arena to everyones' claps and cheers for a great match. Goodwitch flicked her crop and the field was reset as whatever debris Nora had kicked up realigned without issue.

…

All from her seat, Ruby stared in awe.

It felt like so long since she saw a clash between skilled fighters. The tension! The energy! The flow swept her up in the embroiling power displayed. She cheered along with everyone else throughout the match and watched nervously when Ren was disarmed, but was relieved when she saw him push forward without using his weapons.

Ren's movements were familiar, she recognized them as the slow exercises he showed her a few times before. However, though the slow and measured motions were the same, gone were any languidness. Fast and precise! The practiced moves flowed easily from one to another without any hesitation or break, conditioned over years and years of training; a style that she could appreciate and understand completely.

By the end total, Ren had the lowest Aura reserves, measuring out to about forty percent compared to everyone else who had relatively high numbers. Nora barely used any and Cardin conceded before she blew him up too badly, and Russel had over sixty percent but was rendered unable to battle.

To make the most of what he had, to be as efficient as possible…

Somehow… Ruby felt an overwhelming urge to go into the ring, preferably with Weiss, and spar as well…

Her fears… she still recalled it. Before the bout, she was worried if it might still affect her, but now… now she wanted to face off against others, fear or not!

Shaking her head to clear her mind of dangerous thoughts at the moment, she focused on her professor sternly lecturing Nora on keeping the arena in mind. It was easily fixed and students were encouraged to perform at their very best, but… well, it was the principle of the matter to reprimand someone who usually went overboard in everything that she did.

No apologies were needed, just a warning to keep all things in moderation and class was dismissed.

With everyone hurrying out and her friends rallying to meet up with Ren and Nora, Ruby excused herself.

"Just going to talk to Professor Goodwitch for a little bit," Ruby waved them off with a smile and promised to meet up with them later.

As she left, her smile disappeared. Hopefully… hopefully…

* * *

In her office, Glynda poured over the reports she received from her fellow professors and headmaster.

Even during her breaks between classes, she dutifully carries out her responsibilities without fail or falter. A neutral expression on her face, disdain reserved only for situations that warranted them.

The latest reports were on the Grimm population and they were coming close to warranting disdain.

They made little sense to her. A compilation of data obtained over the last several years by not only Beacon but the other organizations and schools across Remnant. And this year in particular…

Fluctuations within the estimated ranges swung wildly within months at a time and the projected migration patterns deviated from the established routes and timing.

Why?

Their population swelled at times but were quickly brought down. Of the notable occurrences, one happened during the breach. Of the four main cities attacked, the numbers in Mistral were abnormally high. Hunters and huntresses reported seeing enough Grimm swarming out of the breach points to render the scenery black in a matter of minutes. In Vale, while they had many Grimm running rampant, they were quickly dispatched.

And the second occurrence… a summer migration.

Evidence was readily available even at Beacon. Port had planned on showing his classes the newborn Nevermore chicks. How did he attain them? A survey of the Forever Fall forest in anticipation for the new students led him to find the nest.

There were so few Grimm about that they almost had to think of an alteration to the initiation. That number rose in time for the new arrivals, but they had yet to determine the cause.

Not just the young and impetuous Grimm, but even older and wiser generations were affected, though the eldest colonies seemed to mitigate the effects somewhat.

Overall, they were behaving strangely and experts across the globe wondered why. They were understandably worried. After all, they didn't know why and so they fear it. The more they feared, the stronger the Grimm grew.

What could have induced these changes?

Her thoughts would have to be put on hold as a soft knock at her door interrupted her musings.

"Enter," she stated.

As Ruby walked in, she quickly closed the research notes on her scroll and collected her papers before stashing them in her desk.

"How can help you, Ms. Rose?" she spoke neutrally, wondering if the girl wanted to take up her offer to talk.

"…Hi, Glynda," Ruby spoke with clarity in her eyes.

The strict teacher narrowed her eyes. "Professor Goodwitch, Ms. Rose."

"…" Ruby just continued to stare. "I want to talk to Glynda…"

A stalemate as they locked eyes before Ruby broke it by smiling innocently. "Besides, you called me Ruby the other day!"

"!"

A sharp intake. The day before yesterday when she talked with Ruby to hear how the girl had been doing… a slip of the tongue.

But… it had been pleasant. It brought back memories of before Ruby became a student. Perhaps… she could ignore her orders from Ozpin this once.

She took off her glasses and sighed, "Very well, Ruby." A softer and kinder expression replaced the calm and cold facade that had been donned for far too long.

Seeing this, Ruby smile became a grin and she took the seat from across the desk.

"Phew! I wasn't sure you'd talk to me like that ever again!" she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hmm…" Glynda closed her eyes and breathed deeply. To be honest, she hadn't either.

Two months. The two months that they brought Ruby back to Beacon involved her and the rest of the staff teaching the girl the basics of human society and communications. True to form, Ruby absorbed everything easily and her knowledge expanded exponentially.

More than that, Ruby sought out their companionship and achieved a certain closeness with her future professors as a ward of the school. Was it because she had never known that kind of bond before? Glynda didn't know what Ruby's life was like before she and Ozpin found her, but over the course of those short months, as Ruby learned more and more words, they spoke not as teacher and student, but just as something akin to friendship.

Perhaps it was the recent conversation that made her a bit more open now. Perhaps being reminded of how she talked with Ruby before she became a student made the decision to do so now easier.

After the initiation and subsequent decision to become Ms. Schnee's partner, Ozpin expressed to the staff that they could no longer show Ruby preferential treatment. It would be unfair to the other students and perhaps even worse, inhibit her growth if she really wanted to become a huntress.

They had all agreed, though how far they distanced themselves depended on their personal choice. She knew Oobleck and Port still held close rapport with Ruby, but she had chosen to treat Ruby as any other student. With Ruby bonding with her teammates and peers, it seemed like a good opportunity to distance herself as well.

The first few days, Glynda remembered hearing how Ruby still stuttered when she tried to refer to the staff with their titles and last names. She was too used to simply calling them by their first names over the summer, so it was to be expected.

But as the weeks and months wore on, she eventually became accustomed to it and it seemed that her integration to the student body was a success if a bit sooner than anticipated.

Still, even with the distance, even with her helping Ruby out occasionally, they still hadn't talked like they once did.

Ruby understood as well that Glynda didn't want to show bias. The stern professor never did things in halves and if she was to treat Ruby as a student, then she will do so to the utmost limit.

But right now, Ruby didn't want to talk to Professor Goodwitch. She wanted to talk to Glynda.

Because Glynda had talked to the wolf before.

Light conversation. Simple and fun, to Ruby at least. They talked about how they were doing and though they did not share the same hobbies or anything of the sort, they still found things to talk about. Ruby excitedly narrated the adventures she shared with Yang and Blake over the summer and how they met up with Weiss and the fun that followed afterwards when they returned to Beacon.

Once she was done, Glynda regarded her carefully. "You… are more talkative than you were two days ago."

Ruby smiled. Good, she picked up on that. "About that… you see…"

…

…

"Alternate self?" Glynda repeated, not quite sure what to make of it.

"Mn!" Ruby nodded.

Glynda leaned back in her chair, pondering over what Ruby had told her. Of the emotions she felt throughout the year, power the coursed through her, and the moments when her actions weren't her own.

It was hard to believe…

"…I can show you," Ruby murmured. "But please don't tell Weiss and the others about this!"

"No…" Glynda held up a hand to stop her immediately. "Let's say I believe you. Why tell me?" If she hadn't, she had a feeling Ruby would have done something drastic to bring out her other self. Besides, considering how taciturn the wolf was, the conversation would end much faster without nearly as much information.

"I don't know what to do," Ruby admitted truthfully. "She… I know how everyone thinks of her. I know because I've thought of her as just another part of me… but lately…"

_She's not me._

_I'm not her._

Glynda thought carefully, going through what Ruby just told her and breaking down everything. Two parts, two selves. Neither capable of fully splitting from the other and both adhering to the identity of 'Ruby'…

"I… am not qualified to give you any answers Ruby, I'm sorry," Glynda apologized. At the wolf's downcast gaze though, her hand reached out and smoothed a few stray strands of hair by Ruby's ears. Gentle. Affectionate even.

"Should I find someone who is qualified?" Ruby asked dejectedly.

"I can help you with that, if you should want," Glynda offered, knowing a few specialized doctors who have dealt with similar cases. "Though, I will advise you this: 'treatments' for cases like yours seek to unify the identities."

Ruby's head only dipped deeper with each word. That… wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.

"You have to ask yourself if that is what you want," Glynda continued, a small smile on her lips now. "Both of you."

"… … …"

"!"

"Eh?" Ruby looked up sharply to a kind expression.

"But… what if… what if we don't want to become one?" Ruby asked almost tentatively.

"Then that is what you will decide," Glynda answered simply. "You may run into troubles. You may find some things harder. But if that is what you want…"

She reached out and clasped Ruby's hands in hers. "Then I'll help where I can as well."

Looking into Ruby's eyes, beneath the shining silver, she saw the tinniest flecks of gold.

"She… was the one talking to me the other day, you said?" Glynda questioned.

"Yes."

"…And she is not you?" Her question was merely clarification.

"… She is. But she isn't."

_She is Ruby. But she isn't Ruby._

"Then I have to apologize to both of you," Glynda bowed her head slightly before locking eyes with Ruby again. "It seems I mistakenly took her for you."

"Ah! Y-you don't have to-" Ruby began.

"If either of you need to talk to me, please don't hesitate. My door will always be open for you."

…

They talked for a few more minutes and the topic of a name came up as Glynda was unsure of how to address the wolf if she should wish to speak.

Glynda advised her to think carefully how she wanted to be addressed. A name binds the giver and receiver, the identity the giver wishes and the identity the receiver forges.

At the end of it all, Ruby left with another cookie in her hand.

As she bit on it and savored the taste, she called upon the wolf in the depths of her mind.

Their entire conversation, she definitely heard it. And now…

… …. _sweet…. …_

* * *

**Extra:**

As Ruby bounded back to her room, she thought carefully about what Glynda had told her.

_Both of you… huh….?_

She never said 'Ruby' afterwards, always referring to both of them at the same time in her sentences. Subtle, but she was aware.

It was a start. A small step, but at least Glynda seemed to understand in part that they wanted to remain separate.

There was still some hesitation. Ruby could sense it. A belief that the wolf was yet still just another facet. In the same breath that she called them both, she couldn't bring herself to separate one from the other yet.

But surely… after telling her directly that they were different, the process to prove that will begin.

A success, Ruby noted happily.

If Glynda could accept even this much, then she could tell her friends as well. She was worried, she had to admit. How would they react? Would they not believe her?

Well, if Glynda hadn't then Ruby had a few ideas on how to prove it… even if she didn't look forward to any of them… they would have hurt.

Thankfully she did, and Ruby pumped herself up to introduce her friends to her wolf officially!

And then after them, others as well! To show the wolf what living among others really meant!

If only there was some way to make that transition easier… Ruby was well aware that those outside her close-knit circle would have difficulties accepting that…

If only…

…

"Um…! Excuse me!"

A shrill voice rang out and Ruby stopped in her tracks.

"Eh?" she turned around slowly to see a small girl, though still taller than her, flanked by three other students wearing stern and wary expressions.

"Yes?" she called out, causing the girl to flinch.

Who was this? She seemed… familiar?

"Y-y-y-y-ou ww-w-were in t-the forest, r-right?" the girl stammered out.

They looked like freshmen so… during the initiation?

Ah.

Ruby gulped nervously. Devouring the Grimm. Leaving behind scenes of carnage that even she felt sick remembering them too much. And appearing in front of the initiates… in one of the biggest bloodbaths…

Were they scared of her? Did they resent her?

She remembered… a girl… crying… surrounded by madden beasts. And then a monster who hunted monsters...

…Could this girl be…?

"P-please! Thake this!" she bit her tongue as she literally threw a package at Ruby's head.

Ruby caught it and looked up to see her already running down the hall with her friends hot on her heels, screaming at her to slow down.

Fast!

…For a normal person anyways. ...And what was that all about?

Turning her attention back to the small bag thrown at her, it was light pink paper with white stripes. She reached in and pulled out a small cookie.

Cookies? It certainly reminded of back then when people gave her cookies. But why now?

A note in the bag had only two words, written neatly and sincerely.

_Thank you._

As she took a bite, she frowned. It tasted… fine? It tasted like a cookie. It smelled like a cookie. It was delicious.

But… was something missing? Did her cookie from earlier mask out the taste?

Hmm…. as she pondered her thoughts, she never heard her wolf's.

… … _sweet… …_

* * *

**Ah~ this chapter had a little bit of everything. Fluff, action, and a bit of introspection.  
**

**We got to see a bit of Ren's fighting style and I've wondered why it took me so long to do this when he was very fun to write! Nora took a bit of a backseat, but it was all for Renny so she's okay with it~ **

**Glynda is also in the know about the Wolf's existence now, though whether or not she believes it? Still, really sly of Ruby to use her as a gauge on how she should tell her friends. She did appreciate Glynda's wisdom though.**

**And now a bit of news. As RWBY volume 3 is slated to be released soon, I am thinking of taking a little break from Wolf Love. Just a rest so I can consolidate data and because I don't want to jump to any conclusions or mess something up that the new episodes will debunk. **

**In the meantime, I will probably work on some other projects and writing. Maybe I'll even finish up Sinking of the White Rose or finally get to the next chapter of Omega Ruby! Haha~ **

**If anyone wants to talk via Fanfiction messages or tumblr, I'll still be around. I always love the conversations I've had with a few of you.**

**Please leave a comment or review and I'll see everyone next time! **


	62. Back in Name Only

**I'm back!**

**And a bit earlier than anticipated. Over 600 favorites and 800 alerts?! A huge milestone to start the year on!  
**

**Apologies for the long delay, but we can talk about that later.**

**For now, please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 62: Back in Name Only

One step. Two step.

Short but confident strides carried Ruby down the empty corridor. Flat, blank, metallic walls flanked her and led a stoic straight path. Florescent lights illuminated everything in a sterile pale and cast longs shadows behind her.

Silent. And yet her skin prickled at the excitement in the air.

Was it her own?

Her lips quivered and she couldn't help but smile.

And why shouldn't she?

These past few weeks had been absolutely wonderful!

First and best, a shackle around her heart had been loosened and she felt so free! A struggle that had so long chained her slackened. All thanks to her friends.

* * *

After returning to her room, Yang teased her a bit about the cookie bag, causing her to blush and Weiss to visibly tense. Still, Ruby liked the bag and the nice gesture of the students who gave her a treat, so she folded it up neatly and placed it in her drawer next to her other meager possessions.

Bouncing across the room and sitting on her bed, she leveled a serious gaze to her team.

"Is everything okay, Ruby?" Yang asked immediately, all traces of her joking from earlier gone once she saw Ruby's expression and her jests turned to concern.

"I'm fine…" Ruby murmured. Weiss and Blake quickly put down their book and pen and scooted over beside her without a word.

"…I…" Ruby nervously licked her lips. "I need to tell you something."

They all leaned in eagerly in rapt attention.

"Sometimes… sometimes I act differently," Ruby guilty looked away. To memory, nearly every time she acted 'differently', she was acting 'dangerously'.

None of them needed any reminder. They've all faced down the times Ruby fell back on a more savage instinct.

Her 'other side'.

"W-well… not really my 'other side'," Ruby clarified. "S…she's…. another me…"

Not another personality.

The three older girls understood partially; they each knew with varying degrees the struggles Ruby often had. They had even met with that feral side for half a day, though they saw her as a second manifestation of Ruby's psyche. A dissociative identity of sorts.

Drawing strength and confidence from her earlier talk with Glynda, Ruby steeled herself and and swallowed the quiver in her voice. "She's an alternate me. I don't accept that she's me and she doesn't accept that I'm her."

Her grey eyes searched her friends for what they might be thinking.

"…And we're okay with that," her voice softly admitted.

A quick glance shot between them before Yang shrugged.

"Soooo~ do we get to say hi?" she grinned eagerly.

"Y-you accept it just like that?" Ruby knew her friends probably would, but it still came as a bit of a shock. And she certainly didn't think it would be just that easy! Even Glynda took a moment to ask a few more questions before accepting!

Yang playfully ruffled her red-tipped hair, her easy-going facade never faltered for a moment.

"You've never lied to us, Ruby," Yang said softly, affection filling her voice. "Why shouldn't we believe you?"

No more words needed to be said. Ruby threw herself around Yang's waist without preamble.

Chuckling, Yang patted and smoothed her back with one hand and shot Weiss and Blake a cheesy smile and thumbs-up with her other.

Weiss rolled her eyes but closed the distance as well.

"Can you tell us a little more about… your other self?" Weiss knew she was most likely the one who had the most contact with Ruby's persona and suspected this situation arising, but even she didn't know nearly enough of anything. There were questions that burned in her mind, most notably… _that_ night…

Quickly nodding and extricating herself from Yang's half-hug, Ruby began her story once more. Reflecting mostly what she told Glynda, she told them of how her actions and thoughts diverged and the emotions that ran rampant during each encounter.

Of the precarious situation that she found herself in.

"…and that's how I found out we can switch," Ruby finished. "We decided to switch every once in a while otherwise we start… fading."

Intrigue turned to concern and worry, but Ruby's comforting tone assuaged their fears that she would disappear on them. At the very least, it seemed Ruby had a system of when she would switch.

Weiss closed her eyes and wondered.

If Ruby could switch… then that meant… … …

"…Weiss?"

Opening her eyes, Weiss found her face inches from Ruby's; the young wolf had leaned in close, too close.

"S-so! You both trust each other enough now?" she quickly whipped her head to the side to ignore the burning blush.

"Uh-huh!" Ruby nodded emphatically. "We both have things we want to do, things we…" her voice trailed off and her eyes flickered to Weiss for a moment. "…we like…"

"Well, stranger things things have happened," Blake stated with a wry smile. A part of her thought back to the book she lent Ruby that now seemed so long ago, a book about a man with two souls. How had that story ended?

Idle curiosity, it didn't really matter. What mattered was that Ruby was fine. And also…

"Does she have a name?" Blake asked. Throughout Ruby's explanation, she was only ever referred to as 'wolf', 'other self', and so on. Unwieldy and a bit disrespectful. When her other self manifested before, Yang had easily accepted calling her 'Ruby', but if she was to exist alongside Ruby then her name would only cause confusion if they wanted to call to her.

"Erm…" Ruby gripped her elbow and looked away downcast. "I tried?"

At their inquisitive looks, Ruby sighed, "I've tried giving her a name before but I don't think she liked any of them."

Instead of disappointment, Yang just flared up. "Then we get to name her!" she crowed.

"EH?!"

"Heh~" Yang stroked her chin. "I've got a whoooole list ready. Oh wait! Can she hear us?"

Ruby warily nodded. "She's been listening since the beginning. Unless something knocks one of us out, we can usually hear and see what's going on. But what-?"

"Okay then! How about…!"

…

…

Several hours later, four girls were nearly passed out on their beds, each at odd angles and two half hanging upside-down.

Weiss groaned and twitched. As expected, Yang launched a barrage of bad names, most of them puns on 'wolf' 'red' or some other such nonsense. The most horrendous had to be 'Iosis' because of this exchange:

"Iosis?…What?" Ruby tilted her head as she tried out the name.

Yang smirked, "I owe sis… another hug!" And she swept Ruby up as all of them groaned.

For what it was worth, none of their other offered names seemed to have any affect.

Ruby had told them that her other side adamantly refused each and every one of them. Not with words, but that she didn't even bother to look at Ruby as the girl called them out.

Squinting at Ruby draped on the edge of the bed and cascading to the floor along with her cloak, Weiss couldn't help but feel a bit curious at what went on in her mind.

From what Ruby said, they shared a mental forest. Perched on a branch and swinging her legs back and forth, the wolf glared down imperiously and snapped her head to the side, huffing and refusing to acknowledge Ruby's presence in their sacred glade.

Somehow… when Ruby acted out the sequence, Weiss found the pout rather cute and struggled to keep from giggling.

Nevertheless, it still left them without a name.

When Ruby asked what kind of name she would want, her other had apparently pointed back. Inferring from that and how she had calmed down when Yang called her Ruby all those months ago, Weiss easily surmised that she wanted Ruby's name… or barring that, perhaps they could suggest a similar name?

They had tried Carmine and all of its associations like Carmilla. Cerise and Claret were both shot down along with Garnet for being too… obvious. Blake had suggested Sang, though she hastily withdrew it after it recalled Ruby's moments of savagery. And also because Yang kept asking, "What'd she sing?"

Instead, Blake offered Hayami from one of her books, and though she said it fit, none of them were quite sure if it did or not.

At the very least, the wolf didn't respond to it all all when called. Each and every name was taciturnly shot down.

From her sprawled position, Ruby's eyes snapped opened and she quickly sat up.

"How about… Rose?"

"Uh… isn't that already your name?" Yang pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but it's not like I use it all of the time," Ruby countered. "This way, she can still be connected to me and when someone calls me by my full name, they'll be talking to both of us!"

"Makes sense," Blake nodded. "Besides, if we come up with too different a name, people will wonder why Ruby responds to different names."

"But! But!" Yang sputtered. "…I can't make any puns about that…"

To which Ruby stuck out her tongue at her supposed victory. The only question was, will her wolf also accept?

Certainly this came closer than any of their previous suggestions.

Ruby righted herself and sat cross-legged on her bed. "Here goes," she breathed out and shut her eyes.

…

When a sylvan scent greeted Ruby, her eyes opened to the shaded forest again. A calm and serene wave washed over her, a relief that her wolf also seemed content.

Despite all of the names they kept repeating to her, she still sat perched on her tree branch. Still staring almost condescendingly at Ruby below her.

Yet… was there something else beneath that?

Ruby shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

This time for sure!

"Your name will be Rose!" Ruby shouted.

A curious eyebrow quirk was all the response she got.

Deftly swinging from the branch, the wolf landed in front of Ruby. Their glares never wavered from each other.

Ruby knew not to back down. After everything that was suggested and failed, this was the closest compromise she was willing.

Besides… _she_ was Ruby! So conceding her last name should be good enough!

But for some reason, the wolf refused to show any sign of acceptance. If anything, the intensity in her eyes burned even hotter.

Did she sense the concession meant that Ruby would eventually give up her first name as well?

The thought blurred in Ruby's mind, doubt washed away as she felt the wolf's intentions. Pace by pace, steadily advancing on Ruby without pause.

Ruby's lips curled into a frown and her head lowered. Her nails lengthened and sharpened on reflex. The numerous struggles she fought here conditioned her to her other's slightest provocation… just in case.

In return, the wolf hesitated in her steps.

Her golden eyes searched the scenery in front of her. Where Ruby stood, where the trees stood, where she stood.

She knew. Before Ruby could even twitch, she could bound over to the other side. She could surface and shut Ruby within the forest for a while. Not long enough to hurt or fade her… but long enough…

Yet, she merely held up a finger and pointed behind Ruby.

"Eh?" Ruby blinked.

Still as a statue, the wolf continued to point towards the way out.

"You want…" Ruby's frown deepened though her aggression dropped. "But… it's my turn!"

Wordlessly, the wolf kept staring while Ruby fidgeted and thought.

"B-but…mrggl…"

"…"

Ears flattened and she wilted down.

"… fine…"

…

To Weiss, Blake, and Yang, Ruby had only blinked.

But in that moment, her eyes shifted from silver to gold and they felt the change in presence.

"H-hey there," Yang awkwardly grinned, adding a bit hopefully, "So uh… you like the new name?"

No answer. The wolf just curled up slightly, peering at them with uncertainty.

In the back of their minds, they worried about Ruby. She didn't tell them her other self would emerge, though the lack of hostility seemed to indicate that the switch was fairly voluntary? If anything, the wolf seemed calm if a bit… sad?

That still left them with the issue at hand.

"Ruby has told you of the name we think you'd like?" Blake ventured.

Nod.

"But you don't like it?"

In a rare moment, the wolf brought up her hands and slowly wrapped her arms around herself in a small hug. Such actions were normal for Ruby, but for the ever strong and fierce apex predator, the figure of the girl before them was startling.

Yang carefully approached, slowly raising a hand and brushing it softly against her dark red-tipped hair.

No sudden movements. No snapping jaws. Yang felt a warm pressure on her palm as the wolf leaned forward and shook her head slightly just like…

…just like when Ruby nuzzled when she was petted.

"Geez," Yang's grin melted from awkward back to affectionate. "You really want us to think of you as Ruby, huh?"

A nod. Subtle, but sincere.

"Has Ruby told you why she picked that name?" Blake stepped forward and tried to reason as well, knowing that according to Ruby, the wolf should have heard everything.

Another nod. Slow, and resigned.

Blake moved to Ruby's unoccupied side and ran her hand up and down her back in comforting strokes. Like this, Blake could almost forget the terror her howls had inspired.

Golden irises searched Yang and Blake only to find comfort and acceptance as they silently urged her to accept the name.

Her head ducked down for a moment, before rising to gaze at Weiss, the only one who hadn't said anything.

Weiss was taken aback by her expression. Searching… her eyes were searching… but for what? Weiss couldn't tell, but she sensed a deep desire. A plead.

"I…" Weiss bit her lip. "I think that Rose would suit you wonderfully," she beamed a smile, genuine and heartfelt.

A lingering gaze that Weiss felt scoured her body from head to toe, drinking in every last detail and etching it into memory. The intensity behind it seemed to heat up the room and Weiss felt her face flushing at the rising temperature.

Blink.

And silver once more.

* * *

After that day, slowly but surely, 'Rose' started to accept her name. Quietly, hesitatingly, and often not hearing her at first, but repeated application seemed to succeed.

"Rose! Rose! Rose! Rose!" Ruby sang, eerily similar to how she called Weiss' name when they first met.

…That earned her a smack that echoed through their forest and a nearly dislocated jaw. Even Weiss was never that mean…

Still, at least she acknowledged her new name.

Ruby smiled warmly whenever her friends called out Rose's name when they want to talk to or address her.

It wasn't much and they still spent more time talking to Ruby since she can actually converse back, but their mornings have been greeted with "Morning Ruby. Morning Rose." A small call, but enough for her to know they accepted her existence and saw her as another teammate.

This extended throughout the day, especially whenever they asked her if she was okay, and the effects have been notable. To have someone simply ask and check on one's wellbeing can bring immense comfort, especially if one rarely received it before.

But not only had her friends taken everything in stride and more, so had Glynda.

Taking up the professor's offer, Ruby often visited her office after classes when she had time.

Usually they shared cookies and tea, though Ruby preferred hers with milk. Their topics were never too serious, though Glynda always took the time to ask how both Ruby and Rose were holding up.

With them declining 'professional' help, Glynda did the next best thing: support them wherever she could.

To that end, their snack time together became a reprieve for both to talk about their worries if they had any.

One day, Ruby arrived a few minutes earlier and found herself sitting alone in the office. Her eyes wandered around the room and landed upon a stack of paper on Glynda's desk. Neat and orderly, as expected of the strict teacher, and though Ruby didn't mean to, she spied in formal lettering on the header _'Schn-'_

But Glynda swept in with a whirlwind and a sigh, "I apologize for being late." Her crinkled brow softened at seeing Ruby sitting patiently. "Let me tidy up for a moment."

And in a single flick of her riding crop, her papers were shuffled into their proper drawers and cabinets while a tray of cookies and biscuit floated out along with two teacups, a hot teapot for herself and a cold creamer of milk for Ruby.

After dispensing their daily pleasantries, Glynda's expression hardened as she leveled a stoic mask towards Ruby.

"Ruby," she began solemnly. "Would you mind telling me about what happened during your stay at the Schnee estate?"

"Eh?" Ruby's eyes widened and her milk nearly spilled.

"It's perfectly fine if you refuse," Glynda stated quickly. "I just wanted… to get a grasp on your current situation."

Ruby thought for a moment. Glynda's implications were clear. Last time she and her friends tried to 'deal' the issues, Ruby reacted rather horribly. Still, after she and Rose confronted the issue of her Semblance not working properly, she should be fine now.

Right?

Only one way to find out.

Ruby breathed in slowly and carefully filled her mind with the memories of those summer days. They seemed so far away. So distant. Like a fleeting dream that happened to someone else… and maybe it did.

The details were hazy and Ruby figured Rose would remember more, but her better half adamantly refused to answer any of her questions. If anything, she might be subtly hindering Ruby's delving.

"To protect you," Glynda suggested. "Or herself. Or both."

Ruby only nodded and sipped her milk in contemplation.

Still, what she could recall, she handled well enough. Somehow, distancing herself from the events helped numb the emotions associated with it. Like watching a movie, everything seemed to happen to someone else.

She recounted the oppressive atmosphere and presence he exuded. The terms and condition of their wager. How tiny she felt trying to push a mountain with only her two hands.

And then the blades.

Blurry… yet sharp. Before she noticed, her instincts told her to jump back to avoid being beheaded. How? How did he even get the sword?

Ruby didn't know. And no matter what she did, her task before her was impossible.

In the end… all she could see was a rain of light that pierced her body. Droplets so dense that she couldn't even begin to dodge.

Where did they even come from? The countless blades that surpassed her speed?

Even speaking of it now, she couldn't hide the tremble in her voice. The sheer power. As a creature who lived so long upon the law of strength, she had to be awed by that display.

As she reached for another cookie, her eyes swept over the butter knife and she paused only for the briefest of moments before taking it up and spreading a bit of strawberry jam over her cookie in one clean swath.

Her teeth crunched the confection almost angrily as she glared at the red tinged silverware.

"Professor?" she asked after swallowing her food and fear. "Can you help me?"

* * *

Ruby's footsteps stopped as she stared at the flat metallic door in front of her. She took a deep breath and exhaled, blowing away every thought that tied her down.

That was weeks ago and they practiced every day since to ensure that Ruby was once and for all truly freed from the trauma that bound her body and Semblance.

Ruby believed after Rose helped her figure out how her Semblance had adapted to the situation and froze her in place, she should be able to override it and regain her former speed in battle. A belief, but one untested until she asked Glynda to assist.

She wanted, no _needed_, to be certain that she would not hesitate in the midst of battle. Not when her friends and teammates were counting on her.

Glynda agreed and took a much stricter and methodical approach to testing Ruby's limits with blades, but overall the results were more than satisfactory. Starting with only small cutlery and silverware at first, Glynda slowly introduced Ruby to larger and sharper blades so as to acclimate her and not cause another relapse.

The sessions had felt long and difficult, though filled with trepidation as Ruby feared another breakdown.

Thankfully she hadn't. And now she was ecstatic.

Yesterday had been her final session, her final test.

A test that Ruby pleaded with a horrified Glynda to use her Semblance and rain the blades down in a storm of swords for Ruby to dodge.

That test was to prove that Ruby was once again combat ready. That Ruby may once again take up her role as leader.

She couldn't help but grin.

The door in front of her whirred as it slide open and a voice over the intercom echoed around her.

"Ruby Rose. Please enter the sparring arena."

* * *

**Extra:**

"Ooh! I want to ask her!"

"Do you think she'll join?"

"She is soooo cool!"

"Did she already leave?"

"Aww…"

Weiss' eye twitched as she listened to the gaggle of freshman students behind her talk animatedly about the sparring matches they just saw.

Or rather, one match in particular.

The one involving _her_ partner!

Not that she could blame them. Combat classes were generally open to the public so that others may observe and learn.

Furthermore, the way Ruby moved seemed so… fluid and deliberate.

She knew that Ruby was spending time with Glynda after classes, but for weeks Ruby had refrained from any actual bouts with other students.

And the first time she does so for the year showed an intense display of power and control.

Not that many would have noticed it, but Weiss prided herself on realizing just how much discipline Ruby demonstrated as she pushed the other student only to the edge of the ring and no further. If she had, that student's Aura meter would have most likely dipped deeper and given enough force, into the red warning zone.

So of course everyone was impressed! Even if they didn't know specifically why. Ruby was already popular, especially with the impressionable first year Faunus students. Seeing her score such decisive victories would only further that.

Weiss could barely contain herself as well if not for her iron will.

_Ruby is back!_

After the weeks of her leader acting pacifist and not engaging in any physical bouts, Weiss once again saw the glimmer of fire in her.

And now?

Weiss quickly turned the corner and left behind the over zealous students as she made a beeline for her dorm room.

She entered quietly, locking the door behind her so that when Yang and Blake returned, she would have some warning.

A smile spread across her face as a sprawled out Ruby waved back from Weiss' new bed, happy and cheerful as ever. Maybe even more so.

Now Weiss only wanted her quiet time with Ruby.

Sensing this, Ruby eagerly patted the empty side of the bed, beckoning Weiss to join her.

_Well, why not?_ Weiss decided as she had already locked the door.

Between classes and Ruby's sessions with Glynda, time between the two of them had been cut short to only bedtime when both were often physically and mentally exhausted.

So a short reprieve should be fine, right?

As Weiss took off her vest and laid down beside her partner, Ruby took the chance to snuggle closer.

"So comfy…" Ruby breathed out as she drifted off almost immediately.

Weiss didn't bother commenting, electing to wrap her arms around Ruby and pull her closer.

_Just… a few minutes… before Yang and Blake… get… back…_

…

…

"And that's probably what happened," Blake explained to Yang after they finally unlocked the door and found the two girls sleeping together.

"Curse you Schnee and your double bed!" Yang growled.

* * *

**Extra of an Extra:**

"Hrm…" Weiss crossed her arms and contemplated deeply.

To do so… would be a serious breach of trust…

Then again… she deserved only the best, right?

Ah, maybe not _the _absolute best. It probably wouldn't fit…

Though if she could throw Yang out…

Shaking her head and deciding that the headache she will inevitably have to go through was worth less than what she stood to gained, her finger ticked the check box on her scroll and immediately hit 'Send'.

She looked over at Ruby sleeping quietly in her bed, curled up so there was just enough space for a lonely little heiress…

Hopefully her leader will like the new sleeping arrangements~

* * *

**Hope you liked it. The first chapter of the year to reaffirm where we stand and set the stage for the next adventure. **

**Ah, Glynda's part was really difficult to write. We were supposed to go in-depth on how Ruby acclimated to her lingering hesitation over the weeks and the writing was supposed to reflect the tedium of practice and therapy. It is important and necessary to take the healing process slowly, but unfortunately it wasn't proving conducive to a fun read. Had to re-write it about eight times before deciding to cut it short and get to the fun parts.**

**I'm afraid I still probably won't be able to update weekly as I had hoped to, but I'll certainly try my best. Hopefully our little wolf can shine a bit of light and love in the these dark days.**

**Please leave a review, favorite, or follow and I'll see you next chapter!**


	63. Two Sisters

**Ahhh... this chapter is long overdue...**

**Apologies everyone! With work piling up and also hurting alongside canon, this took longer than expected.**

**I really wanted to update this a few weeks ago, but I suppose better late than never. Thank you for keeping up with this story. Such an explosion of reviews and favorites~ Ah~ it warms my heart.  
**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 63: Two Sisters

"This is bad."

Yang gritted her teeth together so hard the tension in her jaw threatened to deafen her completely. Her fingers flexed reflexively and tremors shook her hands as her emotions crashed through her veins.

"H-how?" she managed to choke out. "How… did this happen?"

Was she going to lose?! N-no… not like this!

"Yang…" Blake called out warningly, though her eyes never wavered.

Trapped… where she could not just punch her way out…

"HOW?!" cried Yang as her fists slammed down and cracked the varnished wood. A lightning clap in a silent library.

All eyes drew to them and the librarians gave a cruel glare… before quickly turning away from the unbridled aura of anguish around the blonde.

Yang didn't care. She had more important issues to deal with.

Leaning back into her chair, Yang reminisced about the recent events.

Ruby had returned to them and rebounded faster than they all thought possible. Her cheery disposition once more lit up the room whenever she entered and friends alike called out to her through the day.

Only to Ruby though.

Rose was a name only spoken when Ruby was in the sanctity of their dorm. Only Weiss, Blake, and herself were allowed to greet Rose every morning and to wish her goodnight.

They had thought to include JNPR at least, but Rose seemed content for now to leave things as they were. Ruby had almost started to explain the morning after when her body tensed up and she quickly shifted the subject to what she got for breakfast.

Rose wanted others to recognize that she existed. And now others do. All of the people Rose deemed important enough to know knew, so there was no need for anyone else.

Yang didn't quite know how she should react. On one hand, she respected Rose's decision and agreed not to bring her up in front of others unless Rose took the initiative; on the other hand… it left an unpleasant aftertaste in her mouth…

…But that wasn't the real issue.

Deep down, Yang knew she should not feel this. She abhorred and yet was unable to deny the flickering embers of jealousy in her heart.

"Stupid Weiss…" Yang muttered darkly.

Weiss wasn't at fault. Not entirely. Ruby was free to spend time with whomever she wanted… she just picked Weiss for some reason.

She was being unfair to Weiss; Yang knew this certainly. But… she couldn't help but feel as if she was drifting further and further away from her young leader…

Just the other day, a group of first years approached them, some trembling but many seemed hopeful.

Greetings were exchanged and Yang could see the awe in their eyes as Ruby smiled brilliantly, casting away the shadows of lingering fear within.

One of the ones in front braved to look directly at her, "W-were you… you were in Mistral, right?"

"Uh…" Ruby was taken aback for a moment, but nodded. "Yes?"

Murmurs ripped through the small group as a few became excited and emboldened.

"We just want to say thank you!" a squirrel Faunus near the back called out. "Seeing you run around helping everyone really inspired us to do the same as well!"

"Eh?!" Ruby was taken aback by how emphatically the group nodded and looked up to her with shining eyes.

"That's why! We wanted to ask you how you got that fast!"

As it turned out, the group was primarily composed of various freshman Faunus who came mostly from Mistral. They dug around a bit and found out that Ruby attended Beacon, and so they enrolled here as well. They wanted to meet the girl who inspired them to take up the mantle of hunters and huntresses.

"A-and maybe you can…teach us how to run that fast as well?"

That was what they truly wanted to request from Ruby. Not so much as 'teach' but after seeing her skills in battle and her racing around campus, they wanted to train alongside her as well, even if it was just running at her heels. A little club of sorts to perhaps organize races that can help them improve their talents and skills.

"Sounds like it could be a bit troublesome," Yang chuckled. She could understand what they were feeling. Watching Ruby move was always a scene to behold, quick and fluid yet precise and deliberate… most of the time anyways. "Well, what do you think think Ruby?"

At Ruby's silence, Weiss looked over as well.

Her head was down, not meeting anyone's gaze. Her entire posture was stiff, her tail not even twitching from her perpetually upbeat personality.

"Ruby?" Weiss called out concernedly as everyone worried if they had bothered her with their incessant admiration and request.

Ears twitched and Ruby slowly rotated her head to face them. A deep crimson blush and embarrassed smile graced her features, her eyes starry with elation.

"I'm… finally an upperclassman~!" she squeaked out as if not realizing it for the past month. Her hands clasped around Weiss' and she blurted out, "Is this how it feels like to have someone look up to you?"

"What do you- who…" Weiss paused as Ruby's words registered in her head. She looked down to Ruby's round face bubbling up and smiling at her with sincerity. "Y-you dolt!" she screeched while her face lit up thrice as much as Ruby's.

Realizing where she was, Ruby straightened up and adopted a semi-serious tone and expression, "Of course I'll be happy to help, as any upperclassman should!"

"Even though you're still a year younger than all of them," Weiss deadpanned, bringing her blush to a more manageable shade.

"Gah…." Ruby groaned and whimpered, riffling giggles from the gaggle of students.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Weiss turned away and muttered, "…Only two years younger… she's only two years younger… I… …we'll be fine…"

…

Yang should have sensed the foreboding welling within her heart then. She should have understood the implications.

"Because now Ruby has even less time to play with me!" Yang wailed to her partner.

"Your eyes are red again," Blake pointed out calmly, her tone cautioning Yang but still carried the warmth of her concerns.

Grumbling, Yang took several deep breaths to steady herself, knowing that Blake was probably right. She often had a tendency to blow up and her red eyes were only a warning to the fire within her.

But what was she angry at?

Weiss for spending too much time with Ruby? No… because Ruby spends her time with everyone. Maybe not equally but still, she tries. Ruby then? No… that was just… that felt wrong.

Ever since coming back to Beacon, one thing had led to another and Yang found spending time with Ruby increasingly difficult. Ruby's relapse separated them for days and in the weeks that followed, Ruby spent a good portion of her time with Glynda.

The relapse also brought back bitter feelings.

Why did Ruby have to suffer through that? When Ruby ran off into the forest, Yang was helpless. When Ruby confronted Weiss' father, Yang was absent.

A familiar feeling she had felt long, long ago...

Her hand strayed to her heart, trying to still the painful beats. Knowing how she wanted to help, but didn't do anything. Yet still, she wanted to-

"I just… want to spend time with her…" Yang managed to mumble. "So I can-" _pretend to_ "-be her sister."

She bit down on her tongue angrily. That she even thought that! No… she _**will**_ be Ruby's sister.

…Not that she was doing a good job of it recently…

"Well…" Blake calmly turned another page as her lips curled into the smuggest kitty smile Yang could imagine. "I see where you're coming from," she teased. "Ruby even spends time reading with me instead of you. In fact, I think she's coming today. We've been thinking about starting a book club or something so we can spend even more time together."

Yang's groan echoed through the library along with the knell of her face smashing into the table.

* * *

Muttering under her breath, Yang marched across the campus fields.

"Just because Ruby likes reading… … doesn't mean… … stupid Blake…."

Her words were half-hearted and spoken in spite more than anything. She didn't hold it against Blake. Heck, she was starting to think maybe she should join the club if she wanted to spend more time with Ruby.

Certainly, that seems to be the only way now.

Musing over just what she could possibly contribute to a book club, she looked up as a rambunctious race tore out in the distance. Their voices and cheers were matched only by how fast they ran. Not limited to the flat ground, the paths they took climbed up walls and ledges, playing out more like parkour than a traditional race.

And of course, at the front was Ruby. She never bothered to look back at the others and her movements were languid and lacked her usual edge, yet she easily outstripped the pack in speed and precision.

All of the ones following her were freshmen. Yang could recognize a few of them from the other day. Did they already decide to form their little club? Ruby often ran throughout the day, keeping her in shape and allowing her to explore the campus for anything new that might catch her interest.

Yang felt her teeth clenching as her eyes watched them traverse the landscape. They would never catch up to Ruby… and yet they were closer than she was at the moment. They weren't even on her team!

Ember Celica clicked as a round was primed.

Red flickered in her eyes before washing out lilac entirely.

Was she seriously going through with this?

Her arm rose…

Last chance…

That day, the screams of freshmen filled the air, following the clap of an explosion…

* * *

…

_Welp. Now I've done it…_

Yang gulped as her eyes watched the scene in front of her in fascination. Sweat clung to her skin as her heart pounded to stabilize after being drowned in adrenaline.

She hadn't really expected this. Sure she asked to spend time with Ruby but…

Bored eyes gleamed gold, reflecting the metallic sheen of Bumblebee as Rose paced around and inspected Yang's pride and joy.

A few minutes earlier, Yang felt Ember Celiac's safety clicking off and her body moved as if possessed. A natural movement that she allowed to guide her, honed through her battles.

With an ear splitting burst of flames, Ember Celica lit up the air behind her and propelled Yang forward at breakneck speed.

Perfectly timed, she intercepted Ruby mid-leap.

Was Ruby surprised? Did she already see Yang shooting towards her like a human torpedo?

In any case, Ruby didn't dodge so Yang scooped her up with one arm as she flew past. Without waiting to hear the shrieks of the students, Yang lifted Ruby into a princess carry and sped off before anyone could notice.

Only stopping once she found an empty area, a cursory look revealed it was the hangar where everyone's vehicles were held, including her own little Bumblebee.

A slight tug on her lapel pulled her eyes down to see golden eyes look up innocently at her. Rose's face was blank as always, but a tinge of red tinted her cheeks. Had she been running for long before Yang picked her up?

Realizing that she was still holding her leader like a damsel in distress, Yang quickly set Rose down and stammered an apology.

Actually, why was Rose even running with the other students? Ruby agreed, but Rose seemed to be the type to ignore such trivialities.

While pondering this, Yang noticed Rose treading softly while taking in all of the different vehicles. Neither she nor Ruby had ever visited the hangar before with its strong scent of metals, oils, and Dust. An unnatural stench so different from the forests, and yet was commonplace for them by now.

"Do you… want to see mine?" Yang caught Rose's interest as she was sniffing and checking her reflection in an armored van's side-mirror.

One emphatic nod later and Yang sat down on a work bench while Rose circled the golden bike.

…_W-what… what do I do now?!_

Yang hadn't thought that far ahead yet. When she saw how fun the freshmen were having… well, she wasn't going to blast them. Even she wouldn't do something like that…

Instead, she was now alone with… Rose.

Was Ruby awake? Yang wanted to ask, but something within warned her not to.

But if she couldn't ask that, then what else could she do?

…This wasn't like her!

Slapping herself and wincing at the biting pain in her cheeks, she called out to Rose, "Hey, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

Rose paused and looked over, eyeing Yang with her perpetually bored expression. Without Ruby's exuberance and excitement, she slowly nodded.

It wasn't what Yang was expecting, but she grinned and reached for her keys.

Revving up the engine and settling in place, Yang signaled Rose that she can climb aboard by handing her a spare helmet.

Rose grimaced at the thought of constricting her ears, but dutifully strapped it onto her head after watching Yang. Instead of climbing on, a short hop was all she needed to be seated.

Yang was amazed at how lightly Rose landed; the bike shifted only slightly with the added weight before balancing out again.

She waited for the tiny arms to wrap around her stomach.

…

Only they never came.

Peering into her side-mirror, she saw Rose perched limply, waiting for her to move. Her arms drooped at her sides, relaxed and indifferent as she was.

"You can hold on if you want," Yang called out helpfully, and more than a bit hopefully.

Tilting her head inquisitively, Rose brought up her hands and looked at her claws warily for a moment before slowly reaching forward. And lightly grabbed the sides of the seating, making sure not to accidentally puncture the rich black leather.

"A-ah… well that works too," Yang sighed.

Easing out of the hangar and slowly picking up speed, Yang drove down the familiar streets into Vale. She needn't worry about Rose who maintained impeccable balance on the sharpest of turns. Occasional glances in her mirrors show how Rose's furry tail swiveled to counter-balance her body, yet she naturally leaned into the proper angles whenever they turned.

The sights and sounds of the rushing landscape disinterested Rose, she had no need of a concrete jungle.

Still, Yang knew one thing that could perk up her phlegmatic passenger.

A short and silent ride ended in the parking lot of a burger joint, a small diner as simple as it was empty. It wasn't Yang's favorite by any stretch, but it was quiet and quaint, perfect for keeping Rose's attention to herself and not getting distracted by anything.

"Come on!" she grinned and ushered Rose in, almost forcibly pushing the younger girl into a red booth seat and joined in sitting across.

A waitress came up and handed their menus with a smile.

While Yang happily placed her order with practiced ease, Rose looked down at the menu in question, flipping between the pages and looking at the pictures.

"Get whatever you want Rose. It's on me," Yang puffed proudly. Last time in Mistral didn't end up like how she expected, so this was long overdue.

However, Rose kept looking at the pictures, her face seemingly neutral but Yang could see the confusion flickering in her eyes.

"Ah," Yang realized and turned to the waitress. "Can you get her what I got as well?"

"Sure, hon," the waitress nodded if a bit confused as she gathered back the menus. She gulped a bit from Rose's dark expression when handing back the menu, but walked off briskly.

"Thanks!" Yang called to her retreating form before turning back to Rose. "Sorry, didn't mean to put you on the spot," she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

Shaking her head, Rose indicated that she was fine. Tilting her head though asked what did Yang get.

"You're definitely like me, so you'll definitely like it," came the confident answer.

Within minutes, the sound of sizzling meat and scent of toasting bread filled the diner, making the two girls' stomachs rumble synchronously. Yang chuckled and it became a full laugh when she saw Rose tucking her arms around her waist as a blush crept into her face.

Before too long, two platters were set down in front of them, allowing Rose to see a steaming bun stuffed with meats and crispy lettuce and a small dish of fries dusted in golden brown spices. For each was a tall styrofoam cup of creamy milkshake, white vanilla bleeding red from the crystal cherries on top.

"Dig in!" Yang cheered and tore a bite with gusto.

Rose looked at her confusedly. After observing Ruby and Weiss eat, she thought that eating together meant using the utensils provided to stab at food until it was soft enough to eat. The way Yang was eating reminded her of how she used to eat alone.

"Don't worry about it," Yang urged Rose to eat as well. "This kind of food is meant to be eaten with your hands."

Watching carefully how Yang gripped her burger, Rose followed suit and took a bite…

And immediately stuck her tongue out at the taste of the lettuce.

"Haha~!" Yang guffawed at the expression donned. "Don't like it much?"

An vehement shake.

"Well, you don't have to eat the lettuce," Yang shrugged. She didn't care for it too much either, but it was palatable enough.

Helping Rose pick the lettuce out, they also discarded the tomatoes, pickles, and onions; the last Yang helped herself to.

Eating together was a different experience, Yang had to admit. With Ruby, there was always something to talk about. She would make a quip and Ruby would respond or Ruby would do something that made them both giggle uncontrollably.

Rose did none of those. She ate in silence, keeping her eyes and ears alert in case anything or anyone might interrupt her feeding.

Yang tried to make light conversation, but it was hard when your listener doesn't respond back except with the subtlest of cues.

That didn't stop Yang from trying though. She talked about everything she could. Complained about the classes. Complimented the food, especially the ones they were currently eating. And so on until the only things left on the table were wasted napkins and empty cups.

"Man… what a burger," Yang sighed cheesily while patting her stomach. It wasn't the best, but it was slightly better than the standard fast food fare.

Imitating her, Rose patted her stomach and sighed as well.

"Heh, come on, let's take a walk around Vale and see what we find," Yang suggested, throwing her trash in the nearby bin and leaving behind a tip.

…

Their post-lunch walk around the surrounding area was largely uneventful. It wasn't as if they were actively looking for something to do, mostly just light exercise after the particularly greasy meal.

After a short stroll for window shopping, they relaxed on a park bench, watching people walk by and kids playing various games on the soft grass.

"These peaceful days…" Yang murmured with a smile as two kids pushed each other on the swings while laughing gaily.

"Heads up!" a voice shouted at them snapping Yang's view up to see a ball shooting straight at her face.

"!"

Swiped!

Yang held her hand up to block the ball with her gauntlet but there was no need. Rose easily snatched the ball out of the air though Yang saw her shaking the sting out of her hand from the impact.

Her face furrowed into a frown as she looked the ball over in her hand, her claws had dug into and punctured the skin, tearing it slightly and potentially ruining it had there not been a thick cotton mantel underneath.

"S-sorry miss!" two children panted as they ran up.

Rose stood up and held the ball out to return it.

"Thank you!" they chimed and reached for the ball.

Only to see the gashes running across the seams, the jagged edges of ripped leather leading straight to her claws . Gulping and looking up into her eyes, pools of gold peered back imperiously as her face was framed in shadows by the sun behind her.

"A…aaaaaaahhhh!" they ran away crying, leaving behind a confused and hurt wolf.

"Oi!" Yang angrily called after them but shifted her attention to what was more important.

Rose stood silently, watching their retreating forms. She could easily catch up to them. Before they could take another step, she would already be in front, glaring at those foolish enough to turn their backs to her.

Yet her legs remain rooted.

"Oh Rose," Yang murmured and placed a kindly hand on her shoulder, stopping the trembles that Rose hadn't even noticed.

She looked down at her hand, at how hard she was crushing the little ball. It quivered and strained, ready to burst out and fly as far away from her as possible.

"Hey, let's leave it on the bench for them," advised Yang.

A terse nod and Rose placed the ball down.

Yang's hand quickly lashed out and grasped Rose's wrist the moment the ball left her fingers.

"Rose…" she called out softly.

Frozen on her first step.

Did Yang instinctively catch her? It wasn't hard for Yang to see this was when Rose usually bolted.

A weak tug was all it took to move Yang forward, but her grip remained, unflinching and resolute.

Yang didn't say anything, nor did she move. Only after a long while did Rose start walking and Yang allowed herself to be led wherever her little leader wanted.

As expected, they returned to where Bumblebee was parked and Rose wordlessly hopped onto the passenger seat again, keeping her eyes to the ground at all times.

Sighing and donning her helmet, Yang made sure to fix Rose's helmet as well since the girl was too despondent to react. Brushing the soft red-tipped bangs affectionately, she gave Rose one last smile before driving them back to Beacon.

…

…

On the long road, wind rustling their hair and clothes, Yang kept quiet and tried to enjoy the golden hour bathing the city in warm, rich hues.

Checking her mirrors, she saw that Rose hadn't moved since their departure. Aside from her tail occasionally helping to counter-balance, she was a statue.

Yang could guess why. What would Ruby have done? Return the ball with a smile and most likely get roped into whatever games those kids were playing.

Over the course of the day, Yang had noticed how Rose kept acting in all the small ways like Ruby. Her running, her stomach growling, even walking around together.

Being treated like that by those kids, even if they hadn't meant to…

"Thanks for coming with me today," Yang spoke spontaneously. She couldn't see Rose's ears underneath the helmet, but she hoped they twitched cutely as they always did whenever someone addressed her.

"Today was really fun!" Yang chuckled.

"…"

"Hey… have I ever told you?" Yang asked, her voice becoming tender and wistful. "I'd always wanted a little sister. I begged my dad for the longest time."

"And now? Now I'm really lucky ever since I met Ruby," Yang grinned, feeling the air shift and grow cold behind her as she mentioned Ruby's name.

"Because…" her voice dropped to almost a whisper lost within the winds. "…because now I have two really adorable sisters."

"…"

"Heh…" Yang snorted at how mushy she must have sounded. "I guess what I wanted to say was… thanks. For being here."

_For letting me get to know you._

Focusing back on the road, Yang almost whipped her head around when she felt two small arms circling her waist, tentatively, hesitatingly… scared.

No more words needed to be said.

Different from how Ruby would latch on and laugh. Different from when Blake rode with her and soft hands would gently hold them together back to chest, so close that Yang felt Blake's heartbeats.

Different… but the same in all the right ways, in affection.

* * *

**Extra:**

The relative silence afterwards was a reprieve for everyone present, most of all Blake.

To be fair, she and Ruby always spent their reading time quietly, respecting the hallowed rules of the library. Sometimes they sat across from each other, other times they sat side by side. Light conversations were rare, though they offered a change of pace with low whispers and giggles.

Nothing out of the ordinary, and yet that was what made those moments all the more precious to Blake. Ruby understood and respected her solitary nature, so she always tried to maintain a silent comforting presence. Just a simple reading buddy, someone to recommend books to or just share the repetitious happiness of leafing through the pages together.

But Blake knew Yang needed more than that. Blake spent more time with Ruby on boring afternoons, while Yang needed unique experiences. Yang lived in the moment. To have fun together. To laugh together. To be together.

That's why she told Yang that Ruby would be spending even more time with her today. Just a little push Yang needed… and because taunting the usual blonde teaser sounded fun~

Yang had… an obsession with being Ruby's sister. Blake wasn't sure what drove her to such lengths or if she even realized it herself. Certainly Ruby inspired a sisterly bond to whomever became close to her, but Yang seemed to be driven by desperation.

…As if she _needed_ Ruby, to see her as a sister.

Well, that was a few hours ago and Blake hoped that Yang had found Ruby and went somewhere fun together.

"Blake?" Weiss' voice drew her out of her book and reflections.

"Have you seen Yang or Ruby?"

Blake couldn't help but smirk. "Ruby was supposed to read with me today, but if everything is going alright, then I should hope not."

Weiss raised a curious eyebrow at Blake's vague answer.

Before she could ask further, her scroll rang and she hurriedly took it out.

"Is that them now?" Blake asked, idly wondering if Ruby did something cute again and Yang couldn't wait to share a photo she took.

"… … … … !"

When Weiss didn't answer, Blake's complacency changed to concern.

Barely audible to the Faunus' ear, she heard Weiss whisper one word:

"…Winter?"

* * *

**Happy Yang makes me happy~ Hope you enjoyed this little sister bonding moment. **

**We're definitely straying from canon and I can only pray we won't go down that dark path.**

**Please let me know what you think in a review and I'll see you all next chapter! **


	64. Looking Forward

**A-a filler chapter?!**

**Ah~ so much stuff has happened lately~ I'll save the details for after the chapter.**

**Also, over 900 alerts and 700 favs?! Thank you everyone! I feel bad making so many people wait this long for a chapter... only to be filler...**

**Still, I did my best! Please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 64: Looking Forward

"A-hem! We now err… call this meeting to… order?" Jaune cleared his throat and looked around the table uneasily. To his left and right sat Pyrrha and Ren respectively, leaving Nora opposite him. And considering her expression, he suddenly didn't want to be in her direct line of fire.

For once devoid of exuberance, Nora sat hunched over, her elbows propped against the table and folded hands covered her lower face, leaving only her turquoise eyes gazing dully at them.

'What's all this about?' Pyrrha surreptitiously mouthed to Ren who could only shrug back, though he kept a wary eye on his partner.

"How?" came the low rumble of oncoming storm clouds.

"Pardon?" Pyrrha cautiously asked.

"HOW?!" the clap of thunder deafened the room. "How did we miss out on such a good chance?!"

"W-what do you mean?" squeaked Jaune as it took every fiber of his will to not duck behind his chair.

Nora took a big gulp of air as if to bellow an answer before Ren calmly called out, "Nora. Breathe."

Like a wraith's final gasp, her breath escaped in an eerie hiss. So heavy was her sigh, Jaune swore he could see pink sparks crackling in the thin mist.

"What's wrong, Nora?" Pyrrha asked placatingly.

"We're losing ground," came the dangerous guttural growl.

"Eh?"

"To Yang!" Nora pointed to where RWBY's room laid beyond the walls.

"Oh Nora," Pyrrha sighed with a small smile. She knew what this was about now. "It's not a competition."

"Why?" Nora whipped her head so sharply that Pyrrha flinched. "Are you that confident?" Her eyes narrowed. "That we wouldn't even stand a chance against you?"

"Nora!" Pyrrha gasped incredulously.

Collapsing onto the table and gripping her head with her hands, her fingers clawed at her hair like a mad woman's.

"Over the summer, they probably did a ton of fun sisterly stuff! No doubt about it! They've definitely progressed further as sisters while we sat on our thumbs here!" she bit her thumb for emphasis.

"…"

_Eh?… Was this what everything is about?_ The same thought ran through everyone's head.

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose, "Nora, that was months ago."

"I know!" Nora exclaimed back. "How did it take me this long to realize it?!"

"Then… why are you even bringing it up now?" his sigh spoke volumes of how tiring this was going to be.

"That! …" Nora shot up suddenly… only to pause and waver back and forth quietly for a bit. "…Hasn't Ruby seemed a bit… different to you?"

"W-well, considering what happened over the break at Weiss' home," Pyrrha left her statement trailing. None of them wanted to think about it and the barest mention made them sick to their stomachs.

"Not that… well, kind of?" Nora made a difficult noise. "More like… it seemed Ruby's relationship with everyone… changed…"

"Hm?" Three heads tilted at her.

Folding her arms and frowning, her disgruntle grunt was the best explanation they received.

"Well, I suppose Ruby's been rushing around a bit lately," Ren conceded as he leaned back in his chair, his gaze towards the ceiling. "We haven't had much of a chance to speak with her as a team outside of meals."

"Yes! Exactly!" Nora pointed excitedly at him. "Ruby's mostly been spending time with Weiss, Yang, and Blake!"

"But… they're her teammates," Jaune stated flatly. "They're supposed to spend time together? Kinda like us? …Like right now?"

"But remember last year? We all got to play around together!" Nora whined.

"We were first years. We're expecting harder classes and missions this year, yes?" Pyrrha explained helpfully.

In their first year, they only had to complete one mission as a field test on their abilities. Due to Ruby's lateness in accepting a mission, they had to take on one that should have been reserved for an older and more experienced team; technically, the experienced aspect was because of the distance between the cities rather than the mission details itself. They were only to learn the modes and methods of a hunter assisting the local police force and how to quickly adapt to a new environment after all.

Currently, while their missions were small and unworthy of actual mention, their teams along with others have joined in various missions across the board. Most of the missions involve minor scouting and Grimm extermination, though a few times they have been sent into the city on trivial tasks.

Nothing as involved as a trip to another city like last time even appeared for them to accept. All for the best really. With all that had happened lately and how concerned they were with Ruby, neither team felt inclined to take anything that would split them apart for longer a week.

And despite that… they did feel that they've been spending less time with team RWBY overall.

"Ah." Ren noted. "Ruby has been spending time with me for some of my morning warm ups."

"Wha- When?!" Nora slapped the table energetically.

"After our spar with team CRDL."

Picking back up their early morning practices, Ruby would occasionally join Ren and whoever else was in the gym. Ren wondered if Ruby had a schedule but her appearances were random enough to conclude otherwise, almost as if she would decide on a whim upon awakening that morning.

Still, he was glad for her company and walked her through many of the movements he practiced. Her own motions were smoother than they were a year ago and he couldn't help feeling a small twinge of pride whenever Ruby beamed up happily after finishing a form in sync with him.

"Basically quiet exercise," Ren explained.

"Boo…" Nora pouted. Her eyes twinkled dangerously, "Though maybe I should show up and show Ruby some fun morning exercises?"

"Please don't," Ren sighed, close to begging. While he tolerated Nora better than anyone else, he still needed his quiet time. A moment to attain the tranquility needed to balance her wildness.

An evil cackle was all he got.

"Oh, but Ren does make a good point," Pyrrha clapped her hands together with a smile. "Surely we've all spent some time with Ruby since coming back."

"Hmm…." Jaune leaned back in his chair as he saw Ren do earlier, his arms folded across the back of his head. "Now that you mention it- WHOA!"

Convulsions shook the room and toppled Jaune. An explosion in the courtyard with high pitch screaming in its wake.

"W-what was that?" he quickly righted himself and peer above the table.

Since everyone else was sitting normally, they were only shaken slightly and about to get up-

"Stay on target!" Nora shouted, refusing to let the ruckus outside distract her. "That probably has nothing to do with us. Besides…" her frown deepened. "I… haven't really had time…" her voice softly murmured.

That much was true. Ruby always woke before dawn, giving her ample time to roam, whereas Nora tended to wake later than average to build up her energy for the day. Furthermore, Ruby had spent much of her afternoons with Glynda, leaving only a small window in the evening for homework before crashing to bed. Like Ren mentioned earlier, Nora has only really spent time with team RWBY during their breaks and those tended to be short since everyone had other things to do.

Ren decided to cut straight to the heart of the issue, "Why are you so fixated on this?"

His eyes searched his partner, but Pyrrha noticed a sidelong glance as well.

_Why are __**you**__ so fixated on this?_

Pyrrha looked away. Why? …She didn't really know. Maybe it all started as a bit of a game. She saw how close Ruby got with her own team, how close she got with everyone. When Yang started acting like a big sister… she… she just thought it would be nice…

Calling Ruby a little sister… Pyrrha wouldn't have minded in the slightest. Her innocence and naivety inspired an overwhelming urge to protect her, even though she was more than capable of handling herself in most situations… mostly.

But that was no reason to be so adamant nor obsessed. Well, Pyrrha wasn't so sure regarding Yang but she felt her own actions were acceptable enough. She only wanted Ruby to see her in a good light, the grace of someone only a few years older. Did she get caught up in the moment somewhere?

While Pyrrha pondered on her actions, Nora answered much quicker.

"Being sisters would be really fun!" her grin lit up every dark shadow that danced in her eyes from earlier.

As her three friends shook their head with a wry smile at her simple reason, Nora's smile became soft and she looked down wistfully.

"Because Ruby is the one who holds all of us together," her voice lacking her usual exuberance echoed clearly what she felt in her heart. "Without Ruby, we might all still be friends but… we probably wouldn't be as close as we are right now.

"When Yang started calling Ruby her sister, I though 'Ah… that would be really nice if I could too…'." She rested her head on her arms, casting a forlorn and tender look to her childhood friend. "I've always wanted a sister."

"Nora," Ren breathed out; he understood completely.

Though Pyrrha and Jaune may not know Nora as long as Ren has, even they could tell with from Nora's tone how much the idea meant to her.

"Bu~uut!" her singsong voice came back along with a twinkle in her eyes, locking onto Pyrrha. "Since everyone else wants to be her sister too… wouldn't it be even nicer if I suddenly got five sisters at once?"

Swinging back upright and kicking her legs beneath the table in raucous laughter, Nora proclaimed, "So I don't mind if you think it's a competition!"

"Eh?" Pyrrha blinked almost comically.

"Rivaling sisters might be pretty fun… but I don't plan on losing," Nora smirked.

It took a moment to register the depth of Nora's words, but Pyrrha smiled and nodded resolutely. After all, if that was how Nora truly felt, then she could do no less but meet her head on with all she had… and answer the bond of sisterhood between them as well.

At Pyrrha's nod, Nora rocketed out of her chair with a loud "YAHOO!"

She dove across the table, tackling Pyrrha in a hug that careened them to floor, eliciting a cute "Eep!" from the unsuspecting Olympian.

Pyrrha winced as she opened one eye, only to gaze into the beaming face that was so bright she wanted to close her eyes again.

Brighter than the sun and with words even warmer, Nora declared, "Now we plan our counter attack!"

"Counter attack?"

"Hehe~! Yang got the upper hand last summer." Nora stood up and offered her hand to Pyrrha, helping her up with a single tug.

"So we're going to take the initiative this summer!"

"That's still months away," Ren reminded helpfully with a sigh. Considering how much they still have to do in their classes and missions, those long, long days seem so far, far away.

"That's why we have to start planning now!" came her argument. "Last year they all made plans, so it's reasonable to think that they'll have plans this year as well." She bit her thumb again. "And if we're not included this time…"

"If we're not included…?" Jaune tentatively asked.

"Gaaaah! Won't we fall further behind?!" Her hands slammed the table, jolting all of them to attention. "So when you think of summer what do you think of first?"

"No scho-?" Jaune started.

"The beach!" Nora interrupted with a fist pump. "Obviously it's the obligatory beach episode, Jaune!"

"Obliga- Nora, seriously?" Ren sighed.

"That's not even the best part!" her devilish smirk chilled the warming spring air. "What always comes before a beach episode is…." She paused for dramatic effect. "A swimsuit episode!"

"S-swimsuit?!" Jaune nearly leapt out of his chair. "Wait… aren't those the same?"

"Nope! Ruby probably doesn't have a swimsuit which means we," she pointed to herself and Pyrrha, "Can get some nice big sis points for taking her out shopping!"

Before anyone could get another word in, she rounded on Pyrrha and leaned in close, whispering, "Wouldn't this be a big chance for you as well?"

"Eh?"

"To catch a certain someone's eye~"

"!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Jaune called from behind them.

"Nothing~" Nora playfully sang. Turning to face Pyrrha again, she dragged her to their closet to see what kind of clothing they already have, refusing to listen to any of Pyrrha's stuttering complaints.

While the two girls busied themselves, the two boys sat back down at the table in peace. Jaune sighed deeply, trying to understand just what happened.

Nora had asked… no, rather she demanded that he called for a team meeting because of something important. And then… well, everything happened all at once.

Laying his head on the table, he turned to face his fellow- wait… where did Ren suddenly get a cup of tea?

Almost picturesquely so, Ren sat sipping from a simple porcelain cup, steam rising to his lips.

"I give up," Jaune muttered. Trying to understand his teammates sometimes was an exercise in futility.

Nora can be insane when she wants to be, Ren is downright inexplicable like just now, and Pyrrha… He cast a glance to her. Apparently, she was desperately trying to hide something in her drawers and of course, Nora was trying to drag it out into the open.

At least Pyrrha was normal and understandable.

Still… a small and goofy smile crossed his face. He wouldn't trade them for anyone else. Even if he didn't know them as well as he wanted to. Even if their actions and thoughts defied all his logical conventions.

_Because they're your team! _

Ruby's voice echoed in his head.

Ah, no. That's not right.

_Because they're my friends…_

Both were true, and neither were mutually exclusive. Back then, before he had confidence… well, when he had less confidence than he had now, Ruby had been the one to push him forward.

Looking back, he had received so much help from his fellow leader. Ruby was always willing to spar with him when he needed it, and she lowered her speed to a degree he could match.

Didn't that make him… like a little brother who always needed help?

"Hey Ren?"

"Hmm?"

"…Aren't we already…. kinda like Ruby's brothers?"

A little brother as opposed to Ren being the big brother.

"…Ah… " A short, thoughtful hum followed by an even shorter nod.

A tranquil moment between the two as they bonded on the revelation…

Was rudely interrupted as Nora vaulted over the table and threw open the windows.

"Nora!" Pyrrha screamed with a bit of panic in her voice, a rarity for her teammates.

Jaune leaned over to see what was going on, but only saw that Nora was gripping something in one hand. What was it? He couldn't quite make it out from his angle.

In a flourish, her arm sallied forth out the window, even as Pyrrha lunged forward.

A crackle of pink lightning illuminated what flew forward, but blinded everyone with its hue. A flash. A roar.

And only a smoky smell remained, wafting from just outside their window.

Pyrrha was frozen stock-still. Ren calmly sipped his tea like this was an everyday occurrence. As for Nora…

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" she cackled maniacally. "Now you have no choice Pyrrha!" she pointed at the statue.

Not for the first time, Jaune wondered what just happened. Sadly, it will be a while yet before he learns. Not just from this event, but his teammates in general.

In the meantime, Nora spun around and propped her elbows on the windowsill. Her gaze to the warming spring skies of blue and white ignored Pyrrha completely. Dreams and fantasies of the fun she will have this summer danced in her head. Yes, she will have even more fun this summer than last year with Ren because this time, everyone will be there.

"Hehe~" she grinned as an airship flew by overhead, its engines gently rumbling the open air without a single black cloud in sight. In a few months, they too will take another trip to a fun little beach~

* * *

**Extra:**

In the vast expanse of azure, a lone man stood upon a lone black hill.

The deep thundering of engines above him drew his gaze.

"Oh?"

A glint of red narrowed.

Even from so far away, his eyes could see the emblems and his ears could hear the fluttering of banners.

"Hmm… guess I should finish up here… ah, due back for a report anyways," he muttered. A devilish smirk, more devious than handsome.

Clink-clink-clink-clink.

Metal slid on metal as his weapon folded.

One moment, he was there.

The next, he was not.

The air was still, an unnatural stagnant pause. Despite the open air, without trees or barrier, not a single tuft rustled.

One moment, there stood a black hill.

The next, it evaporated into black smoke.

And in its place: a single black feather.

* * *

**So a slight reminder that team JNPR still exists in this story, haha~ Can't be helped that they don't play nearly as important a role as Ruby's antics, but they all have their own reasons. Nora's reason may be simple, but I like that refreshing 'do it because she wants to' attitude.  
**

**As for the long delays, work has still been really pushing me against the wall... and also I've been dabbling in something fun. This chapter may not feature Ruby as prominently, but if you want your dose of Ruby cuteness, then you can find what I've been trying to learn on my Tumblr~ It may not be much, but I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Please tell me what you think and leave a review~**

**Next chapter we get Ruby for sure! Promise!**


	65. First Impressions

**Back with another chapter!**

**Thank you everyone for being so patient with me. Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 65: First Impressions

"Quick! Under the beds!"

"O-okay, Weiss!"

"Hmm… hmmmm? Hm! This shelf is no good!"

"R-right! Eek!"

Watching the scene unfold before them, Yang and Blake were struck with a surreal sense of time and space as Ruby rushed back and forth faster than physics should allow, seemingly distorting the reality of their room.

No wait. It was just Weiss superimposing her own reality, painting over it with her hapless brush named Ruby. Corners had been cleaned and furniture had been moved and moved back relentlessly since that morning. Poor Ruby was trying her best to keep up with Weiss' constant adjustments to make sure everything was just perfect.

"Oi! Isn't that enough?" Yang called out with a deep frown. Helping out was one thing, but this… this went beyond that.

"And you two!" Weiss rounded upon them without a break in her torrent of orders. "Why aren't you helping out?"

"My area's clean," Blake stated bluntly, pointing to her shelf of books. Her bed was neatly made; though if she spent any longer lounging on it while reading, she will have to fix it again. Barely passable in Weiss' critical eye, but the heiress decided she will let it slide for now.

"And I've already cleaned up twice," Yang huffed. It wasn't her fault that Weiss' standards were impossibly high. Her sheets were straight and she could walk around her bed. Who cares what was under it?! No one should be looking in the first place!

Sensing another squabble, Ruby slowed down as she walked between Weiss and Yang, her arms ladened with a heap of laundry tall enough to block the two from seeing each other. Of course, she couldn't see either, but only for a moment before she dumped them into an old white hamper. "Come on Yang," she smiled softly to soothe the tension. "We want to make a good impression on Weiss' sister, right?"

Yang only folded her arms and grumbled. She couldn't argue with that. Not when she was always trying to make a good impression on Ruby as a sister, albeit as the older one.

"Right," Weiss sighed in agreement, taking another look around the room. To be fair, she was somewhat glad for Yang's bickering. If for nothing else, the blonde was distracting enough to snap her out of her cleaning zeal.

Seeing Ruby struggle to adjust the curtains according to her specifications, Weiss couldn't help but stifle a giggle at how the short girl hopped and tried to reach the top bars. Cute little squeaks emanated every time her fingers barely brushed the undersides.

Yang, or even Blake, would have been able to easily reach. Or failing that, they would just get a chair to stand on.

However, before either of them could take the glory, Weiss marched up and grasped Ruby's shoulder while her other hand lashed out.

Myrtenaster's tip touched the furthest rung and effortlessly slid the curtain into place.

A flourish, mindful not to slash the drapes or her friends, and her beloved sword was once more sheathed by her side with grace, elegance, and beauty.

"Oooh~ Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby cheered while admiring how smoothly Weiss had moved.

Weiss offered a small smile, even though messing with the curtains was her idea in the first place.

"Done yet?" Yang asked as she swept her gaze across the room. It was more than clean and orderly enough for her, but compared to Weiss' obsessiveness…

"I suppose so," Weiss admitted as she ran a finger across the window sill one last time to make sure not even a mote of dust remained.

"Finally!" Yang cheered and thew up her arms at the same time her stomach growled. "I thought we'd all die of starvation!" she joked.

Only too late did she realize her mistake.

Weiss' eyes widened.

"We forgot the refreshments!" her screech echoed through the room, forcing Ruby, Blake, and Zwei to cover their ears.

"Oh come on!" Yang complained. She might not be as affected as her friends from Weiss' decibel, but her ears were still slightly ringing. Furthermore, forget about Weiss' sister, Yang was hungry now!

Reigning in her emotions, Weiss took a deep breath. "No, you're right. I'm sorry," she offered an apologetic smile. They had done enough- no, more than enough for her. "I'll go pick something up myself."

* * *

After a quick wave, she left without looking back. Pressed for time as she was, she couldn't afford to waste even a minute.

Well… that was her superficial reasoning anyways.

Deep down, she knew she needed some quiet, alone time. Running Ruby ragged was never her intention, and yet with the young girl being so eager to please, she had lost control of herself.

It wasn't much of a big deal, other than annoying Yang and Blake slightly, but Weiss felt that news of her sister visiting had frayed her nerves. A multitude of conflicting emotions and thoughts crashed against her calm and she fell back upon her habits of organizing everything to distract herself.

A wry smile. It wasn't that she didn't look forward to seeing her sister again. Of course she did! But after what her own father had done to Ruby… Weiss couldn't help that tiny niggling feeling of doubt creep into her confidence. Just why did Winter suddenly decide to visit?

She shook her head to dispel the errant thoughts. That was neither here nor there and she had far more important issues to deal with.

For starters, as an apology to the Yang and Blake, she should pick up something nice for them. …And maybe something a little bit nicer for Ruby. After all, Ruby was the only one that really helped out more than the basic minimum!

"Good deeds should be rewarded," Weiss murmured under her breath, wondering just what she could get the girl. Maybe a snack? But that wouldn't really be _nice_ enough, would it? …Maybe… if she fed Ruby… and her fingers will brush...

"No! Something special," she huffed. Though the thought had merit… and Ruby did like to share treats and snacks… "Isn't there anything else she'd like?"

"Dunno! What would she like?"

Weiss nearly leapt a foot in response to Ruby voice right next to her ear.

"R-Ruby?!"

"Hehe~" Ruby just grinned cheekily and waved as she took a few hops back to give Weiss some room. A curious expression crossed her face. "But what would your sister like?"

"W-what are you-?"

Weiss quickly stopped herself. That's right. She was supposed to pick up refreshments for when Winter arrived… not as a reward for Ruby. Well, the two weren't mutually exclusive.

"What are you even doing here?" Weiss folded her arms imperiously, trying to calm herself more than actually confronting her partner. "Weren't you going with Yang and Blake to eat?"

"I told them to eat without me," Ruby chirped cheerfully, though her demeanor quickly turned shy and her head dipped down. "…and also I uh-.. mmm-mm-mm-mmm…"

Weiss quirked an eyebrow. Those mumbles sounded suspiciously like 'I wanted to go with you.'

Sighing dramatically, more in jest than anything, Weiss held out her hand with a small understanding smile. "Come on then, you dolt."

Immediately, Ruby perked up and grabbed her hand giggling.

While she felt a bit bad at leaving Yang and Blake behind, she couldn't help the overwhelming sense of joy at the prospect of spending time with Weiss. To be honest, one reason why she rushed around so feverishly was because doing so would keep Weiss happy. Her other reason was to make a good first impression on Weiss' sister.

From how Weiss had briefly described her and how Ruby remembered Weiss to be when they first met, what loomed in Ruby's imagination was a stoic, stern, and fierce woman. One who would not look kindly on trivial mistakes. Thus, Ruby had taken steps to learn from Weiss' expectations. At the very least, a more formal greeting than a chipper 'Hi!' would make her seem more… graceful… right?

"So where are we headed?" Ruby asked as she looked around, trying to calm her mind down before the meeting. They were not heading for any of the on campus shops but instead to the terminals.

"I know of a tea shop in the city," Weiss answered. "If we take an air shuttle, we could drop off, make our purchases, and rush back within the hour."

A thought occurred to Weiss that if worse came to worse, she could just ask Ruby to take their acquisitions back first and come up with an excuse why she was late. A contingency, though one she was determined to not need. Not if her meticulous timekeeping and plans had anything to say about it.

The whirring hum of rotor blades and Dust engines accompanied them as they walked down the long pathway to where the ships docked.

Despite the scenery staying the same since Ruby had seen it last, she nevertheless looked around as the novelty of flight has yet to wear off. The people boarding and the people departing. A few students even waved and greeted her.

Further in the distance, Ruby noticed a rather large airship docking. Two beautiful banners along its wings fluttered in its slipstream, rippling like the wake of clouds.

"Pretty~" Ruby admired. Even from so far away, she could tell from the glistening sheen of the banners that they were high quality canvas embroidered with designs. "Isn't it Weiss?"

But Weiss was frozen the moment Ruby drew her attention.

"She's here…" was all she sighed before sprinting off while forcing a flustered Ruby to follow.

"H-hold up! Weiss?!"

Only a few minutes passed before Weiss found herself in front of the ship's landing pad.

"…I see… seek and confirm the excess load and refuel as necessary," a clear voice that cuts through orders with scary efficiency. "Report the anomaly at once."

"W-Winter…" Weiss breathed out, trying to catch her breath in the same motion.

The silver haired woman turned, fixing her piercing gaze on Weiss.

A curt nod to the engineer dismissed him.

"Weiss," she stated, calm and cool, but to Weiss with an edge of gentle kindness. A lingering affection that only a little sister could understand.

"Ah, ahem!" Weiss coughed and stood up straighter and closed the distance between them with grace and elegance. Her earlier rush a memory on the winds.

The tiniest corners of Winter's lips tugged into a smile before a gust of wind rustled the two of them and scattered red petals in the air.

"Weiss~!" Ruby half-whined. When Weiss took off so suddenly, Ruby chased and kept calling out her name to no avail. She couldn't overtake the heiress when she didn't even know where they were heading. Yet when they neared the ship with the banners and Ruby saw the striking resemblance between Weiss and the other woman, her speed nearly screeched to a halt.

The two stared at each other while Weiss stood off-side a bit awkwardly.

"You must be…" the pale blue eyes that seemed even sharper than Weiss' ever could be narrowed. "Ruby Rose."

Scrutinizing.

"Uh… yeah…" Ruby faltered as her mind quickly reminded her that she was looking at Weiss sister! Quick! Her greetings! "Nice to um… meet! I-I mean, make your ac- uh… acquaintance!"

She grinned as best she could, though she knew she botched her introduction. Not that it was important or anything… she just... wanted Weiss' sister to have a good first impression of her... Perhaps not stuttering or messing up half way would have been better. A part of her wanted to cry.

However, Winter's small chuckle eased Ruby's tension.

"Greetings. I do not believe we've been introduced; I am Winter Schnee." With her hand to her chest, she gave a small bow. "Thank you for… taking an interest in my sister."

"No problem! Weiss is pretty um…" Ruby searched around for a way to answer. "Interesting!"

"You are a bit earlier than we anticipated," Weiss interrupted, hoping to brush the awkward introductions aside. "Did something happen?"

"Classified," came the cool answer.

"Ah, of course."

Ruby looked back and forth between the two sisters bemusedly. Despite not having her question answered at all, Weiss seemed unusually happy.

"More to the matter, how have you been, Weiss?" Winter inquired, genuine interest and concerns laced her words.

"Oh! Well, I - I mean, _we_ are currently amongst the top in all classes. In terms of academics- acK!"

Weiss yelped and cringed while Winter stared at her sister sternly after swatting her head.

Before Ruby could stop herself, a low and dangerous warning growled from her core.

Weiss was too busy gingerly rubbing the sore spot atop her head to notice, but Winter most certainly did. Her steely glance snapped Ruby out of her snarl, but neither wolf nor Winter backed down.

Their gaze locked. Searching. Searching… For what?

…

Time passed longer for them than others as even the most minute muscle twitch was magnified, each seeking something different in the other.

"Winter?" Weiss' voice called out, signaling the end to their little contest. Though unaware of what just transpired in the time it took her to wince, she did have to wonder why Winter had just hit her.

"I asked how you have been," Winter sighed without missing a beat, drawing her eyes back to face her sister. "Have you been eating properly? Have you gained any new hobbies? Have you made any new friends?"

"Oh," Weiss bowed her head sheepishly. "Well, there's Ruby."

"…" Winter took but a moment before speaking congenially, "Yes, I can see she is quite loyal to you."

A small pout.

"I won't let anyone hurt Weiss," Ruby muttered.

"I'm glad," was the immediate response that nearly threw Ruby off-balance. Not from how fast Winter had answered, but in the sincerity of her words.

"We're alike in that regard."

Ruby took only a second to understand those words, but the moment she did, her eyes lit up and she nodded resolutely.

"G-geez!" Weiss huffed, oblivious to the weight and meaning behind those words and eyes. "Worry about yourself first of all!" she chided Ruby.

With the air between them cleared, Winter started walking towards the main halls.

"I have to speak with Professor Ozpin regarding a few matters, so we will have to save our conversation for later."

"I understand," Weiss smiled, though it didn't quite reached her eyes. As much as she wanted to spend more time catching up with her sister, she knew how professional and strict Winter kept herself. Business before pleasure. So as a good sister, Weiss will simply have to follow suit.

"However," Winter called out with a small smirk, "There is no reason to walk all the way there in silence."

"…Eh?" Weiss' steps stopped in surprise.

"Come along now," her curt voice left no room for argument. Not that Weiss was at all opposed.

"Um… I guess I'll see you later then?" Ruby spoke shyly. Though she didn't want to leave, she also didn't want to intrude on the sisters' time together.

"You are free to join us," Winter invited. "I am curious regarding your perspective as a leader as well."

"R-really?!" Ruby chirped happily.

Both Weiss and Winter shared a soft giggle at how excitable Ruby became and the three made their way back. Between the two partners, they shared the various adventures and misadventures they had been through together along with their friends. Weiss even managed to sneak in a few praises not only for herself, but for everyone's achievements academically. Though Winter and Ruby did not view grades as significant as Weiss did, they could clearly see how proud Weiss was in her friends' efforts and so humored her speech with rapt attention.

"Sounds like you two have had quite a year," Winter commended after Weiss regaled how quickly Ruby took down her opponents during each sparring match. Her gaze shifted to Ruby who remained relatively subdued in order to let Weiss speak for as long as she wanted. Still, Winter was interested in the young leader's thoughts. "What of you, Ruby? Anything recent you would like to share?"

"Hmm…." Ruby thought for a moment. "Oh!" Her eyes lit up as she smiled brightly.

"Weiss and I are going out!"

A severe hacking cough suddenly strangled Weiss as Winter froze in her tracks.

Upon seeing the two sisters behave so strangely, Ruby tilted her head curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Winter glanced down at her sister, hoping for an explanation.

"I-gah-i-afk-eh-ack!" Weiss' coughs became stutters and sputters and she started choking on her own voice.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out as she rushed over and patted her partner's back in hopes of assuaging the coughing fit. "Are you okay? Do you need something to drink?"

Those words snapped a moment of clarity in Weiss' mind and she suddenly understood.

"Y-you…" she rasped as her hands inched towards Ruby's face.

"?"

"YOU DOLT!" she screeched as she grabbed Ruby's hood and yanked it down over her head.

"Weiss?! Ah! No! S-stop!" Ruby pleaded.

But Weiss would not be pacified. Blushing furiously and using far more force than was necessary, she continued to struggle as Ruby desperately twisted to try and get away to no avail.

"W-why?! You said… ah!… you wanted to… go out into the city today!" Her cute squeaks did little but made Weiss's blush burn a more brilliant red.

"Because you keep making others misunderstand!"

Winter lifted a gloved hand to cover her mouth as a tiny giggle escaped. Seeing the ever prim and proper Weiss throw all caution and elegance to the wind reminded her of younger days before Weiss often tried too hard to hide behind a mask of calm.

Of course, they were gaining stares as Ruby continued to thrash and Weiss continued to bear down on her hood as if trying to force her to genuflect. Reasoning it was best to stop them now before things got too out of hand, Winter moved forward though Ruby's tail flailed to find any form of leverage and threatened slap away anyone careless enough to get near. She supposed she could easily pin down the tail and… just how soft would it be, she idly wondered?

"Well now," a cold voice drawled, sharpening Winter's eyes as she whirled around.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Heavy and even footsteps belied a drunken swagger.

"You Schnees are still the same as always."

Tap. Tap. Stop.

"Hey, tell me," a hand swept back graying hair. "Is picking on others really that fun?"

Winter drew a sharp breath.

To her side, Weiss finally seemed to be satisfied and slowly let Ruby up, though both of them were completely unaware of the rapidly tensing air.

"Anyways," Weiss huffed and turned to face her sister to properly explain her partner's poor word choice. "Hmm? Winter?"

Noticing Winter's stiff posture, Weiss turned her gaze as well to the same direction.

"Someone you know?" she questioned as she sized up the man before her. Tall, gray, and grumpy. That was her initial impression before seeing his slight stubble and ragged red cloak. Surely her sister wouldn't keep company as unkempt as him?

"What are you doing here, Qrow?" Winter answered Weiss' question while simultaneously addressing the man before them.

"Heh, I could ask you the same question," he carelessly scoffed before his voice turned steely, "What? Ol' Ironwood's too important to relay his own messages now?"

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying-"

"Hey, at least I think!" Qrow interrupted with a condescending smirk. "Not like you Atlas Specialists. Just do what the bossman tells you, right?"

A scowl Winter had been hiding beneath her calm facade surfaced as she exhaled the last of her patience in warning.

"Then again, like master, like dog. Since you sold out to him… I wonder who _his_ boss is?"

Winter's hands flew to her hilts-

A rush of wind and petals swirled around in front of them, billowing both sides back slightly. Their cloak and coattails fluttered quietly as the squall subsided.

Qrow grimaced and glared at the tiny figure who now stood before him, blocking any advance. His hand gripped his weapon tightly as his instincts warned him of a familiar sensation that he could not quite remember.

He squinted… then-! For a moment, he faltered. His breath hitched as his eyes betrayed him. A flicker of emotions reflected in his irises. Annoyance, surprise, awe, and…even a twinge of fear…

Silver glared from beneath the shadows of a hood. A childish face furrowed in anger.

A face… a memory… that he had seen all too often…

"…Summer?"

* * *

**Extra:**

"So… you want to do anything?" Yang asked from her bed.

Blake just calmly turned another page.

"Yeah, I figured," Yang chuckled weakly. Truth be told, she didn't really mind the quiet right now. After the excitement of the morning, just kicking back on her bed in the presence of her partner was relaxing. Of course, she wouldn't have minded if there was something fun to do.

While wondering what game to play with Ruby when she and Weiss returned, the door to their room clicked.

"Hmm?" The sudden noise alerted them both. Weiss and Ruby wouldn't be back this early, would they?

But Ruby strode through, quickly and quietly closing the door behind her in one fluid motion without looking back. So seamless was her action that a shadow would have had difficulty slipping past.

"Ruby?" Yang called out but immediately sensed something was wrong.

Ruby's hood was up.

Her face downcast, her eyes obscured by her bangs and her tail hung limply behind her.

She said nothing but quietly padded over to Yang's bedside and immediately collapsed onto the older girl's lap. Arms encircled Yang's waist and pulled her close as Ruby buried her face into well toned abs, curling her tiny warm frame onto the bed.

Concerned, Yang twisted slightly to get a clear look at her sister's face and found…

A difficult expression… and an adorable pout.

Mouthing silently and gesturing to Blake only earned her a confused shrug, though Blake was just as concerned. Considering Ruby was not crying or hurt otherwise, they couldn't imagine it being too upsetting.

Still, Yang was never one to let an opportunity slip by so she hugged back and softly stroked Ruby's hair. The feeling of Ruby relaxing into her embrace was pure elation.

_Ah~ thank you for whatever brought this on! _Yang silently cheered after promising to punch whoever made Ruby upset.

* * *

**Ah, how long has it been since I introduced a named character? And two in one chapter?! Hehe~ well, hopefully we'll get some fun conflicts to work through.**

**As always, please tell me what you think, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	66. Questioning Relationships

**Over 1,000 alerts! Another milestone! **

**Ahh~ I wanted to do something nice for everyone but work and sickness was bogging me down... **

**New chapter though! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 66: Questioning Relationships

"…Summer?"

His voice barely carried above the still and silent wake of winds and petals. His body tensed with a strange mix of emotions.

Ruby could sense it. Gone were the suave and slurry movements, a sloppy stance that had put her guard on edge. Every sense was now heightened, both hers and his.

And what he whispered chilled her spine despite the warming air.

A fear that she couldn't understand.

Different than normal. The man in front of her was strong… and dangerous. Her instincts flared and warned the apex predator of a force greater than herself. A fear she knew well after what happened in the white palace.

But no, coupling the first was this second fear… an unknown question that shook the blackened chains in her mind and memories.

She wanted to shake her head, to silence the rattling inside. Instead, she kept her gaze leveled and focused.

"Why?" she asked lowly. "Why are you… bothering Winter?"

"…" At first, he seemed to hesitate, but slowly he stood straighter. Still relaxed as he regarded her, he spoke, "Huh.. never thought a Faunus would defend a Schnee."

His tone held a twinge of genuine surprise, but more than that, Ruby's frown deepened at the subtle jab towards Winter. She heard the clatter of cross guard against scabbard and knew Winter was just looking for one reason to draw her blades.

Unfortunately, he gave her a reason as he continued with a cocky grin, "I would have thought you'd like seeing that haughty attitude being put in her place."

"That's a horrible reason," Ruby stated quickly and clearly, her voice cutting through Winter's draw and staying her hand. "No matter what…"

Her voice trailed off as her thoughts gathered. The clattering chains were joined with a chorus of discontent and anger. The cries of countless Faunus who clamored against the family that threw them into such wretchedness. The vivid memories of that day…

And yet still…

"…you shouldn't provoke someone for something so little."

Before a response could be replied, a deafening CRACK jumped everyone to attention.

A low and audible growl could be heard as Glynda marched menacingly towards them, riding crop in hand. Her brow furrowed as her eyes glared, daring anyone to so much as breathe too loudly.

"What is going on here?" Green eyes flickered back and forth between the two guilty parties; Ruby froze stock still, caught in the middle.

Winter hurriedly returned her sword to her side while Qrow just returned Glynda's scowl with his same insufferable dazed look.

"I-we-" Winter tried to explain before Glynda cut her off.

"You two are supposed to meet with Ozpin for _important_ business," she hissed between gritted teeth. "So why are you still here?"

Though phrased as a question, her tone left no room for answers.

Taking the hint, Winter wordlessly turned and made her way towards Beacon's main building.

"Sooo…" Qrow drawled out as he walked up to the irate professor. "Am I in trouble?" Still nonchalant, he took stock of her expression.

Distilled evil.

The dark, haunted look in her eyes bored into his soul and immediately silenced whatever witty remark was on his tongue and he quietly followed her. Glynda was in no mood to mess around.

…

In all that time, Ruby warily watched how the three interacted.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out as she rushed up, now free from the suffocating tension in the air.

Seeing Ruby stand between her sister and that man renewed a fear within her. What if one of them had drawn their weapons? What if Winter had summoned her Glyphs before she saw Ruby?

What if Ruby had gotten hurt again?

The thought had paralyzed her the moment she saw the fluttering red cape, but seeing how everything turned out fine, she couldn't help but feel relieved and more than thankful. Not only of Ruby not getting hurt, but for preventing a conflict in the middle of the docking grounds.

But as she approached her partner, Weiss felt something was off.

_Her… cloak?_

No… with Ruby's hood still up, Weiss' eyes reflected a familiar girl. A girl from a year ago, before she became Weiss' partner. A girl mired in a mysterious past.

"Ruby?" she called out again, her fingers reaching out carefully towards the cloak.

Weiss' fingers barely brushed along the red fabric before Ruby whirled around and Weiss took a deep breath at her expression.

Sullen and solemn. A far departure from Ruby's usual ecstatic exuberance.

"You okay?" she asked concernedly, quickly closing the distance between them.

"…m'fine," came the soft mumble…and a step backwards. "I'm… just going to have a quick run…"

"Wha-?!"

Before Weiss could say another word, a blustering wind spiraled around her and she knew Ruby was already gone.

Frowning and folding her arms, Weiss huffed. At the very least, Ruby could have told her what was on her mind. Clearly something was bothering her. Was it that unruly man or something he had said? Seeing him try to provoke Winter was disagreeable enough, but for him to upset her partner-?!

But Weiss knew Ruby well enough that oftentimes, the wolf just needed a bit of space to think. Lofty thoughts as her feet took her where they will.

Chasing Ruby was pointless and Winter would most likely want to speak with her after sorting out her business, so Weiss turned towards Beacon and made a beeline for the courtyard where she could meet her sister in peace after everything had settled.

Besides… Weiss couldn't help but smile as her arms wrapped around herself a bit tighter. She could still feel Ruby's lingering warmth before the girl had sped off.

…

* * *

"What were you two thinking?!" Glynda reprimanded, her crop holding hand shook with fury. "Starting a fight in the middle of the street like children!"

"_He started it!"_ was what Winter wanted to say, but she wisely kept her sentiments to herself. Such a petulant response would only reinforce what Glynda thought of her.

She glared out the corner of her eye at the man leaning against the wall. For once, he was quiet - eyes clouded in thought.

"Thankfully, there wasn't any violence," Glynda huffed, though without relief, only exasperation.

Winter was thankful as well, now that she had time to calm down. She had to admit that she would have most likely drawn her blades had it not been for Ruby stepping in. Under those circumstances, she would have been seen as the aggressor… probably just how Qrow had wanted.

Before Glynda could start berating them again, Ozpin held up a hand to quiet her. "To what do we owe this visit, Ms. Schnee?" His voice carried no hostility, though he was far more neutral than she expected.

…No… more like detached…

Nevertheless, she stood straighter and recited, "I am here on behalf of General Ironwood and my father to deliver a message. Requesting clearance."

Ozpin nodded, indicating that Glynda and Qrow had permission to listen as well.

Taking a deep breath, Winter started to explain, "In regards to the attacks on the major cities last year…"

Evidence implicating and condemning the White Fang had been piling up as the Atlasian military swept across its lands and systematically raided their gatherings. With the lead he was given and what they had learned over the course of the year, the General had declared the White Fang a global threat and the city council of Atlas agreed. Currently, they await the assessments of the other councils, though a unanimous agreement seemed highly likely.

Pausing her report, Winter retrieved a data chip and placed it on Ozpin's desk. "This contains the information we have gathered thus far, including bases we have raided and potential areas we plan to search. Note the amount of supplies and armaments recovered at each site and…"

As Winter continued to detail her superior's actions, Ozpin's expression grew darker and darker.

"The General has expressed his concerns for you to reconsider your stance," Winter spoke neutrally, though her tone allied her with her general. "He believes if everyone rallied together, we will be able to stop this 'war' before it consumes Remnant."

"Either he's an idiot, or you're an idiot; I'm inclined to think both is true," Qrow growled, the first he had spoken since arriving in the office.

Winter's lips drew into a thin line.

"Did you even think for a second about why you're here instead of Ironwood?"

"I do not question how busy the general is with keeping the public safe while trying to convince everyone that a threat is literally on our doorstep!" Winter shot back.

"Yeah? Maybe you should start questioning and thinking for yourself for once!"

Ozpin quickly interceded before another fight could break loose with a question, "Did James say why he sent you instead of our usual method of correspondence?"

"…" Almost imperceptibly, Winter gritted her teeth. "No…" she answered finally. "I was sent upon my father's recommendation as he wishes to pass a message on to you as well."

Glynda shared a surreptitious glance with Ozpin, but he nodded for Winter to continue.

Another breath, but a thin cloud escaped her lips as the temperature plummeted.

"_Your faith in the Antithesis is folly. Fairy tales will save no one."_

The weight of those words crashed into them and, for just a moment, they felt as if the Schnee patriarch had been in the room.

Her message conveyed, Winter made to leave but stopped just before walking out the door. Without glancing back, she spoke coldly, "_Oh yes, I will be expecting your litigations within the week."_

…

…

"Okay, first…" Qrow slowly strode over to stand in front of Ozpin's desk once Winter had left. His fist slammed with a resounding echo as he growled, "What the hell is going on, Ozpin?"

Ozpin could only sigh tiredly, "Many… many things it would seem…" Leaning back into his chair, he asked, "Glynda, where do we stand?"

"I have gathered and compiled as much as I can and we can send it out within the week…" Glynda grimaced as it seemed they have been preempted. "However, without hard evidence and only hearsay, we do not have a strong support."

While Ozpin contemplated their next course of action, Glynda rounded upon Qrow. "Why are you back, Qrow?" she questioned. "More importantly, where have you been?"

"In the middle of nowhere doing what you told me to," he answered with disdain while rummaging in his breast pocket before tossing a data chip onto Ozpin's desk to join Winter's. "Nearly doubled my workload digging up dirt _and_ tracking the Grimm."

"And trust me when I say it is much appreciated," Ozpin offered a small smile.

"Yeah well…" Qrow simply slicked his hair back as if he didn't really care. "Mind filling me in on the details then? I was wondering why you had me chasing around random Grimm…"

His voice trailed off as his eyes glinted dangerously at them.

"…At least until I arrived today."

"You've met her," Ozpin sighed, out of inevitability more than anything. "I'll confirm your most pressing question."

"Is… is she…?" Qrow's voice creaked out, strained. In desperation to hear the answer? Or in fear of hearing it?

"…Yes."

* * *

"And how are your glyphs coming along?" Winter asked after sipping her tea lightly. Strong and deep aromas assaulted her senses, but she welcomed them after the ordeal.

After leaving Ozpin's office, Winter shivered as she shook off the effects of her father's words.

Not that she fully understood why her father had wanted her to personally speak with Beacon's headmaster, nor the cryptic message itself.

In truth, she would have performed as ordered by General Ironwood, but she readily accepted the mission because it allowed her to indulge in her desire to visit Weiss. She could understand why Weiss chose to attend Beacon instead of remaining in Atlas - to get out from under their father's thumb. However, that still left Winter the distressing issue of not being able to watch over her sister.

Still, by the looks of things, Weiss was handling herself well enough by the way she rambled on and on about the various techniques she had practiced and how they were used effectively in conjunction with her teammates.

"What about your Summoning glyphs?" Winter smirked as Weiss sputtered on her tea.

"W-well! I… uh… … …." Wilting slightly, Weiss turned away. "… N-no progress…"

"Weiss," Winter spoke sharply, "You know that you can. Everyone in our family can."

"I know. It's our family's Semblance," Weiss sighed. "I just… I haven't been able to do it," she finished lamely.

Was it her fault? Weiss wasn't certain. Winter had explained repeatedly before that their Semblance was special, that it was shared down the family line. From her tone and pride, it seemed like every Schnee had been able to cast them.

Setting her teacup down, Winter pondered for a moment while Weiss was lost in thought. "Tell me, Weiss. What is an Aura?"

Raising an eyebrow at the elementary question, Weiss answered anyways. "Aura is the manifestation of the soul," Weiss recited. "That's why every living creature has it excluding the Grimm."

A nod.

"Yes, and Semblances are just applications of our Aura," Winter explained. "That is why they are so numerous and unique. They are so closely linked to your soul - who you really are deep down inside."

"For us, with such variety and versatility in our glyphs, we will tend to favor certain styles over others. Certain glyphs will come to us more naturally than others."

Weiss' head dipped down at the thought of forever being unable to use the Summon glyphs as her sister could.

"And that's fine," Winter spoke, causing Weiss' head shot up. "It is just a reflection of who you are - individuals who share a family tie."

"Remember Weiss, Summoning is just another tool available to you. Just like Propulsion or Haste or Freeze." She paused to beam a smile full of pride, "And you have come thus far, even without it."

Hearing her sister's praise immediately made Weiss blush. "I-it's nothing… I mean! I thought you would be telling me to practice harder!"

"Oh I still plan on doing that," Winter giggled softly. "But being able to summon doesn't make you better at using your Semblance. With another technique in your repertoire, you will have to continually practice and learn how to best fit your style, just as you have with all your other glyphs. You have to make it your own."

Winter lifted a finger and tapped Weiss right above her heart. "The point is, Weiss," she smiled serenely. "I have faith that you can do it."

"T-thanks," Weiss blushed and tilted her head down to avoid Winter's shining gaze.

Several moments passed before Weiss could compose herself, during which Winter busied herself with enjoying Weiss' innocence for as long as she could. Despite her cool facade, Weiss blushed easily if one knew the right buttons to press.

And Winter knew.

"Ahem!" Weiss coughed softly into her hand and willed the last of the redness out of her cheeks. "Quite a roundabout way for a vote of confidence."

"Hmm? Not at all," Winter couldn't help but chuckle at Weiss trying to assert herself in their conversation as if what just happened hadn't.

No such luck as Winter was enjoying herself far too much.

"That reminds me," Winter took another sip. "Have you been spending your account wisely?"

"Huh?" Weiss had not expected this line of question. "What brought this on?"

"Weiss," Winter's voice grew hard. "I know of what happened over the summer. Or rather, I have a good idea of why father's office has been renovated."

Weiss' voice hitched. "Y-you do?"

"Yes… but that is not what I want to talk to you about right now," Winter neatly sidestepped the issue altogether. While she knew of the issue, there were still various details that eluded her. And considering that this involved Weiss' close friends and teammates, discretion was imperative.

"Be careful of your expenditures," Winter warned. "Do not forget where your money comes from."

"From my trust account?" Weiss questioned even as the realization dawned on her. "He wouldn't?!"

"He might," Winter pointed out. "If he sees it as necessary leverage."

A difficult expression crossed Weiss' face. Certainly, her father controlled her account and could close it upon a whim. And considering what had transpired over the summer…

"Why hasn't he closed it then?" Weiss muttered.

"Most likely because he sees no need yet since you returned and met with him," came Winter's observation, hinting at what might have happened had Weiss remained abroad over the summer. "Or perhaps he thinks there's a better use for it. Such as making a point, or forcing your hand, or embarrassing you in front of your friends."

At Weiss' horrified expression, Winter immediately tried to calm her down, "You shouldn't be so troubled by this though."

"Even if this wasn't the case, it would still be in your best interest and good practice to start saving up in your own personal account," Winter pointed out.

"True," Weiss agreed though frowning. Not quite at the very real possibility of being cut of from her funds, but more so at the fact that she hadn't thought of that possibility until now.

She had decided to attend Beacon in the first place to get outside of her father's world view. And yet she had been relying on his money ever since.

"I can't believe this," she groaned.

"Don't feel too bad about it," Winter patted Weiss' shoulder in comfort. "Lien is Lien and is only worth something once it is spent."

"A cold comfort," Weiss huffed.

Still, she sighed with a sense of relief. At least now she knew better, and Winter was absolutely right in starting her own account. She was training to be a huntress anyways, so having her own deposit account was an inevitable necessity anyways.

"A cold comfort," Winter repeated coyly. "Speaking of which, one of your account's billing showed you splurged on a few items."

"Wait, what?!" Weiss nearly shrieked.

"I was curious about whether or not you had everything you needed," Winter admitted. Her eyes shone with mirth. "And I noticed a few items…"

Leaning in close to Weiss, she whispered, "…such as a double bed?"

"W-w-what about it?!" Weiss sputtered as her blush from earlier returned full force.

"Oh nothing at all," Winter states amicably. "I just thought it was a well worth investment," she nodded contently. "A good night's sleep is worth all the Lien in the world."

"Of course!" Weiss piped up. She couldn't agree more!

A good night's sleep is absolutely worth all the Lien in the world. Said nights just happened to fuel decidedly less than wholesome thoughts and included plenty of cuddling…

"Now, sharing with someone is another matter altogether."

Weiss' mouth dried as her jaws slacked into a gape.

Winter's tone. Her expression. Her knowing gaze said it all.

"You knew…?" Weiss' voice was weak, but there was no use running when she was already caught.

"Your leader's little declaration earlier was a bit of a shock. But your reaction to her gave you away," Winter smirked. Had Weiss not overreacted, she could have played it off as a joke.

"So what exactly is your relationship with Ruby?"

Friends. Teammates. Partners.

And yet if there was one answer Weiss could give…

"…I… haven't exactly asked her yet…" Weiss muttered bashfully.

At Winter's incredulous expression, Weiss hurried to explain. "I-I'm not even sure of it myself! And I'm not sure if Ruby would even understand the importance or significance of being in a relationship!"

More to the matter, Weiss had also agreed to let Ruby decide when to tell everyone else… whatever their relationship was. A part of her hoped that Ruby would do so if… no, when she realized what it truly meant.

"You seem to have your reasons," Winter noted, deciding not to push further. "Take your time and do what you feel is right."

"Thank you, Winter," Weiss smiled softly - for both understanding and accepting her feelings.

"Though I will suggest you do it soon," Winter advised as her tone turned taunting. "There seems to be quite a number of others who have their eye on your precious leader."

"Wha- who?!"

"Most of the Faunus, if rumors are to be believed," Winter ticked off a finger. "Quite a few of the students, both upperclassmen and underclassmen." Her smirk turned devious. "If you don't act soon, someone else may swoop in first and if Ruby really doesn't understand what they're asking…"

Winter giggled as Weiss blushed once more while sputtering and having a minor fit. Thrice in a single conversation - it seemed her sister was still the same little Weiss after all.

* * *

**Extra:**

"And then this really rude guy showed up and started talking bad about Winter and making her angry!" Ruby complained loudly, hugging a pillow close to her chest.

After her hug with Yang, Blake asked about what happened so Ruby recounted their short trip.

"Glynda stepped in and took them to Ozpin before things could turn bad," Ruby frowned. While that was probably for the best, Ruby couldn't help but feel the lingering sting of unfinished sentiments.

Her own emotions were in turmoil. She wouldn't have enjoyed watching him belittle Winter at all… yet she could understand why others, especially any Faunus watching, might have.

So she ran back to her dorm, to try and distance herself from the site, and a closer look at what she truly felt.

…No… that was just one reason…

The other reason was the fear she couldn't place.

Why? Who was he? What was it that rattled her chains so much?

Perhaps that was why she ran back to the dorm room. A place where she felt safe and protected. A far cry from the her of back then who would have sought solace in the empty and dark woods.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore," Yang patted her back comfortingly. "I'm sure you won't have to deal with that guy anymore."

Ruby smiled weakly. Before she could say anything though, her ears pricked up and her gaze turned sharply towards the door.

Footsteps. Heavy.

Far too heavy to be Weiss'… or even a student's.

Seeing Ruby like that immediately put Blake on edge as well, and her left hand felt for Gambol Shroud's hilt by her bedside.

A pause.

The steps stopped right in front of their door.

Yang slowly approached as three knocks rang out in their room.

Opening the door, Yang was taken aback and nearly stumbled at who was there.

"Salutations, friends!"

* * *

**Still not quite comfortable writing Winter and Qrow, but I hope their barbs against each other were fun. Winter messing with Weiss though? I see her as a strict and stoic older sister who genuinely cares and wants to make sure the Weiss under the mask is fine too. Teasing is a privilege given to older siblings~**

**As always, please tell me what you think and I'll see you next chapter! **


	67. Giving 100 Percent

**Took me long enough to find enough time to write.**

**Apologies to everyone who I haven't followed up with. Things have been busy.**

**Without further ado though, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 67: Giving 100%

Swiveling her head around to scan the moderately clean room, Penny recorded the positions of Blake and Yang upon their beds, while Ruby stood a bit to her side. A double bed on one far end most likely belonged to Weiss, which meant the final bed, currently occupied by a small dog, must be Ruby's.

Ruby had offered her a chair and while she could stand for hours on end without issue, she accepted as it allowed her to sit near both Blake and Yang without intruding upon their beds or personal areas. Plus, it had the benefit of Ruby hovering nearby in excited anticipation on why she was here.

Recounting the events, she began with reporting to General Ironwood about her latest training configurations.

"All parameters were met with minimal issues and far within the margin of error!" she noted a little proudly. All Grimm opponents and calibrated drones fell quickly to her attacks; her analysis, coordination, and execution grew steadily smoother with each battle.

Her report was interrupted though as plated metallic doors whirred and slid, and in strode Winter who snapped to a salute with an impassive facade.

The general dismissed the remainder of Penny's report, taking upon good faith that she had already documented any significant changes.

A few words were exchanged between general and soldier, and while Penny tried to avoid eavesdropping, she couldn't help but overhear a tidbit.

"…gets to Ozpin. Despite our differences, we _need_ him," Ironwood firmly handed Winter something that she immediately pocketed.

"Understood, sir!" A final salute and Winter was dismissed to her task, efficient and professional.

"U-um…" Penny raised her voice, causing Ironwood to half-turn. "Is Winter going to Beacon?"

"Yes, she is to deliver important information," Ironwood closed his eyes in thought. "Nothing you should concern yourself with though."

Beacon… Where Ruby was…

"W-would I be allowed to accompany her?!" Penny nearly shouted.

"Out of the question," was the immediate reply.

While she slumped in shocked dejection, a hand clasped her shoulder, not too light nor too hard but with a weight of reliance.

"Penny," his voice drew serious. "You know that soon we will need your strength to protect everyone." His eyes glanced at the door for a moment before returning to her. "That we have to call upon and warn the other cities are proof enough. Our enemies are out there and each day they are growing stronger. So we must not only catch up to them, but surpass them!"

His grip dug into her shoulder slightly and she continued to look unflinchingly into his eyes. "Your unique skill set will be instrumental in saving countless. _You_ will be instrumental."

A pause passed, silent save for the whirring of her processors.

She took a step back, pushing away from her general.

Her arm slowly rose and nearly mirroring Winter from moments ago, she saluted with renewed vigor.

"Sir! May I continue my training against stronger opponents?!"

Ironwood blinked but nodded, pleased at how serious Penny was becoming. If she was taking the initiative to improve her combat potential, then by all means she had permission.

…

Which was why about an hour later, Penny had snuck aboard Winter's airship via the cargo hold completely unnoticed.

She had already defeated the strongest enemies within her training bracket. Of course, she could just wait until stronger opponents were assembled by the scientists overseeing her performance, but "stronger" may certainly apply to those residing at Beacon. In the short glimpses she was allowed during her previous visit, she noted several students with parameters that exceeded her own.

Furthermore, her evasion of the airport security was clearly to gauge and develop her stealth skills.

Inside the hold, tiny red lamps lining the walls bathed everything in an eerie red and shadow. Penny gripped tighter to a large box as everything rattled from turbulence. Her calculations ran a timer, counting down to the picoseconds of when she could be reunited with her friend.

A stray thought of a blue beret girl floated up but quickly dissolved to the more pressing question of what Penny wanted to say when she finally arrived.

A small voice, her own, queried: _Location Unknown. Request link to location status._

Penny smiled and kept focusing on the bubbly face with cute furry ears, asking how she was feeling and what she wanted to do. In her own tiny voice, she whispered, "…override~"

* * *

"Does General Ironwood know you are here?!"

"Ah, most likely he has realized I am no longer in Atlas by now!" Penny answered happily, clapping her hands together.

"And you want to… attend Beacon?" Blake ventured cautiously.

"Ab-so-lutely!" Penny cheered. "Ideally, I would be able to accompany you on your missions!"

Though Yang and Blake boggled at her proclamation, she ignored their slacking jaws in favor of focusing on just Ruby.

"That sounds wonderful, and I want to say 'Welcome to the team!'" Ruby spoke softly with a small smile. "But we can't decide yet without Weiss."

"Oh," Penny deflated slightly. "Yes… of course…"

"But I really hope she says yes!" Ruby was quick to assure her. "Along with Blake and Yang!"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" "I don't mind at all." Both bumblebees answered simultaneously.

"Arf!" came Zwei's bark from Ruby's bed.

"You too?" Ruby based with a smile. "Seems like we're mostly okay with Penny joining!"

"And if Weiss doesn't agree, we'll just have to convince her!" Yang punched her palm confidently.

"Hopefully without punching her," Blake joked.

"Oooh~ I'm so excited!" exclaimed Penny, her eyes brimming with emotion at how supportive everyone was.

Without warning, she launched and crashed into Ruby with a hug, toppling them both to the ground.

"P-Penny?!" Ruby cried with a gasp escaping as the robot girl squeezed a little too tightly.

Blake and Yang decided to watch the scene with amusement rather than actually help extricate Ruby from her predicament. In her slight struggling, Ruby jostled Penny's arms to an uncomfortable position. Uncomfortable for her because the more she moved, the more her sides were tickled and she let loose peals of laughter.

While they were were playing around, the door creaked open and Weiss' voice called out clearly, "I'm bac-!"

Nearly frozen, she could only gape at the sight of Penny pinning Ruby and their clothes slightly ruffled and disarrayed.

Only once they stopped to notice her, Ruby gazed with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. Her breaths came in pants as she tried to steady her rhythm, calling out weakly, "…weiss…"

"What are you two doing?!" Weiss shirked.

"Welcome back Weiss!" Penny cheerfully greeted.

Wordlessly working her mouth, Weiss eventually took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do I want to know what's going on?"

"Probably," Yang chuckled. "But Penny, you should get off Ruby before you squeeze the strawberry jam out of her."

"Oh no!" Penny shot up, finally giving Ruby some much needed air.

After being squeezed and tickled, Ruby woozily staggered upright. Her legs felt weak and wobbly like jelly. Putting her weight on them was a mistake as she nearly toppled over. Weiss move forward the moment she saw her partner stumble, but Penny was nearer and caught her.

Letting Ruby lean into her chest, Penny beamed at the appreciative smile she received in return.

Neither of them notice the dark expression flashing behind Weiss' icy eyes.

"We heard about what happened from Ruby," Blake spoke up, snapping Weiss back to attention. "Where's your sister?"

"Winter was called away by General Ironwood for urgent business," Weiss frowned. "So unfortunately, I doubt she will be able to stop by our dorm."

"Wait! So we cleaned up for nothing?!"

Weiss quirked a glare at Yang. "Ruby was the only one who actually did anything," she pointed out. "Anyway, hello Penny though I have to ask what are you doing here?"

"I would like to request to join team RWBY!"

"… … … huh?"

"Please Weiss~?" Ruby tilted her head and gave her best hopeful expression.

"H-hold on a minute!" Weiss waved frantically with one hand, trying to process what Penny had just told her; her other hand shielded her face to keep from blushing at Ruby's cute shining eyes.

When she finally calmed down and listened to a quick synopsis, a sense of deja vu crept over her as she reflected once again on how important her opinion seemed to be. True, it was only fair for them to abstain from any major decision without her own input, but for Ruby to explicitly point it out so… One vote against would be all she needed to have Ruby second guess her own choice.

And a gut feeling warned her about Penny. Regarding what, she didn't know… but seeing the girl all over Ruby was… discomforting.

Instead, she pointed out with a deep sigh, "Whether or not I'm okay with Penny is irrelevant. Ozpin is who we need to see."

"O…oh," Penny wilted slightly.

Ruby cast a worried glance at her now dejected friend, "But if we go to Ozpin, Penny might have to-"

"Were you thinking of having her join us without any of the teachers finding out?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Forget their professors, what if Weiss had said no? An idle thought that Weiss quickly shook from her mind as even she wasn't so heartless as to turn away a girl at her doorstep, but still…

Ruby could only remain silent. She had in fact only celebrated in the thoughts of being able to go to classes and missions with Penny, as long as everyone else on the team was okay with her. Whether or not the professors would even approve never crossed her mind.

"Weiss makes a good point," Blake mediated. Crossing towards Ruby, she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's talk to Ozpin."

"Yeah!" Yang hopped up as well. "If all of us agree, Ozpin's gotta listen to us!"

Though Ruby still worried, Penny nodded at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Ruby!" Penny clenched her hands in determination. "Everything will be fine."

As they made to leave, she whispered to herself, "…even if it isn't… I'll think of something…"

* * *

Down the halls they trekked, quietly making small talk. Mostly, they asked how things have fared since they last met and what they planned to do.

Upon arriving at Ozpin's office, Ruby's ears pricked at the voice she heard behind the door.

"-ell, James. -shall call you - - any news."

With trepidation, Ruby quietly knocked on his door and waited until she heard him answer, "Enter."

"Ah, to what do we owe this visit, Ruby?" he greeted congenially.

As they piled into his office though, his smile slipped at the sight of Penny. Glynda moved to speak, but Ozpin quickly held up a hand to silence her.

"Is there a reason why Ms. Polendina is so far from home?"

"S-salutations, sir," Penny waved weakly.

Carefully choosing her words, Ruby explained the situation of why Penny approached them, being discreet and leaving out her less than legal transit.

Wordlessly, Ozpin listened until the very end.

Ruby worried about how he viewed them. She knew that their request fell outside the normal bounds and she had not forgotten what Oobleck told her a year ago when she first attended: that her professors would not show her favoritism.

And yet that was all she could bank on at the moment.

Glynda clearly showed her disapproval, but she recognized the twinkle in Ozpin's eye. A familiar feeling, a nostalgic chill crept down the nape of her neck… it was the same as when he introduced Ruby to her…

"I see," his words came patiently. "Would team RWBY mind waiting outside for a few minutes? I would like to speak with Ms. Polendina and Glynda for a bit."

Without any other options, they left, passing Penny reassuring pats and words on their way out.

* * *

"Ooooh…."

Ruby paced back and forth outside the office door while her teammates have situated themselves on the benches nearby. Their consoling words fell on deaf ears too distracted to hear them.

When the doors opened and Penny walked out followed closely by Ozpin and Glynda, they all rushed over.

"Ahem," Ozpin cleared his throat. "After that brief interview, I will consider your request, team RWBY, depending on how Ms. Polendina performs in an aptitude test."

"A test?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Yes," his voice was solemn and Ruby gulped at his next words. "A spar between her and you, Ruby."

"M-me?"

"Whether or not Ms. Polendina is allowed to attend depends solely on you two."

"I highly suggest you take this time to prepare," Glynda spoke sternly, leading Penny away. "You will begin in half an hour at Arena B."

In the moment when Penny turned, Ruby caught a glimpse of her downcast eyes. Empty and aversion. Penny's green irises were dimly lit and refused to meet her own silver.

"Penny…" Ruby called out fruitlessly.

With Ozpin leaving as well, the rest of her team circled around her and together they proceeded to the waiting area.

One spar.

Her friends were quick to point out that one spar seemed like a pretty light price to pay.

While Ruby have had her struggles with fighting her friends, she had met and overcome each trial. Lasting a single spar should be easy enough and if that was all it took to convince Ozpin, then they lucked out. Ordinarily, such a request would not even warrant entertaining.

"Plus, he said it was an aptitude test," Weiss pointed out. "To measure Penny's combat strength in relation to ours most likely."

That made sense.

If that was the case though, Ruby wondered… If Penny won, then she would be looked upon more favorably?

In the final minutes before she was to enter the arena, Yang and Blake gave her one last pep talk with reassuring head rubs while Weiss fussed over making sure everything was prim and proper and that her boot laces were tied properly.

"Oh you two go on ahead," Weiss ushered them out. "I just want to make sure Ruby is absolutely ready."

Once they were alone, Weiss took a seat next to her partner.

"You okay?" she whispered softly.

"Y-yeah," Ruby breathed out. Fighting against Penny was not her first choice in fun, but the closer the time came, the clearer her mind felt. Not only was she beginning to feel the reality of it settling in, but a part of her even began to look forward to it.

How did Penny fight? What kind of techniques and weapon did she use?

And even further than that: what kind of combinations could they form with another teammate?

Already Ruby's optimism had jumped to the best conclusion and she welcomed the repose. A quiet lull before the oncoming struggle.

Without warning, Ruby leaned over and rested her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"I should be asking you if you're okay," was her quiet murmur.

Just from Weiss' actions, the tiny hesitations that she thought no one noticed, Ruby sensed uncertainty in Weiss' words. It wouldn't be the first time Weiss went along with what Ruby wanted all for her sake.

But this was important, to hear Weiss' true thoughts.

Because Weiss was important.

Weiss leaned back, letting her cheek rest against Ruby's soft hair.

"Honestly… I don't think I am…" Weiss admitted. "I have…"

Misgivings? Unease?

She knew full well what spurred this unrest in her heart. She was just trying very hard to ignore it.

"…no issue with Penny personally," she stated finally.

_Yet._ Her mind snarked.

"I think she could contribute a lot to the team… once we see what she is capable of anyways," she spoke honestly, her answer drowning out her mind. While Weiss knew Ruby would be overjoyed at the prospect of more combinations for them to work with, she also knew that their styles would have to re-accommodate another member. More strategies, more trial and error before they could come up with something feasible…

The memory of how long it took for her and Ruby to develop their first formation brought a wry smile. She saw first hand how far Ruby was willing to struggle… and how that inspired her to do the same.

"So I'm okay with her joining us," Weiss spoke slowly before her voice turned low. "…as long as she respect certain boundaries…"

"Hmm…" Ruby hummed a little and swayed her head lightly, letting her hair brush affectionately against Weiss. "Okay, that's good enough for me then~"

One last stretch as Ruby reached for the ceiling before before hopping to her feet.

Weiss needed no further words and left for the seating areas where Yang and Blake were no doubt wondering what had taken her so long.

Ruby knew what she had to do.

* * *

Fifteen minutes.

She needed less than a second to reach her opponent.

Another fraction to end it.

…But not today, not this fight.

Penny needed to reduce her Aura to 50% or less within fifteen minutes. That was the condition.

If Penny's Aura dropped below 30% or if she was otherwise rendered unable to continue, then the match was forfeit. But Ruby had no intention of letting this become even a remote possibility so she discarded it from her mind as soon as she understood it.

For Ruby, a swift and efficient victory was the mark of strength. If Penny could end this spar within only a few minutes, no, a few seconds, then she would clearly be capable of joining the team.

Her mind ran through the possibilities as she stared down the girl in front of her. The cheering from her teammates on the empty stands muted to a clamor, indistinguishable and incoherent. Were they cheering for her? Or Penny?

She hoped they were cheering for Penny. Because she wanted to end it in one strike.

The moment they were given the signal, she will rush forward and try to take Penny by surprise. She'll slow towards the end slightly, giving a Penny a chance to guard and counter. When the first attack connects, she just needs to relax her defenses and bear the brunt of the force. That should take a hefty chunk from her Aura.

If Penny couldn't react fast enough, then she could wrap around and pretend to poke at blind spots until Penny adapted.

In any case, she will ensure that Penny wins!

Three…

Two…

One.

A single step forward and and world froze.

_Wha?_

Her eyes couldn't even widen in surprise. Her body refused to budge.

_R-Rose?_

In the deep recesses of her mind, Rose stared back unflinchingly. Her command of their shared body refused to yield and Ruby found her own control slowly eroding.

Why? Ruby's mind raced to find the answer. Earlier, Rose hadn't voiced any objections to Penny joining, so why was she doing this?!

But Ruby needn't run. Rose answered her outright in utter silence.

While Rose didn't care about Penny joining either way, she refused to let herself lose. As Ruby was a part of her, she refused to let Ruby lose.

Whoosh!

Ruby narrowly sidestepped a palm strike aimed squarely at her chin.

Penny closed in while Ruby hesitated and struck out, narrowly grazing red tipped hair. Ruby pivoted to watch the hand pass through where her head was just a moment before. If Penny was surprised, she didn't show it. Her hand flattened out and flowed flawlessly into a chop aimed right at Ruby's carotid artery.

Ruby ducked and dove forward immediately, skimming over Penny's rising knee that followed her chop.

Three attacks, simple but swift and precise to the millimeter per second.

All dodged with uncanny agility and foresight.

But while Ruby's body moved, it was all unwilling. Ruby desperately tried to wrest control back, but Rose allowed her no quarter.

_Please!_ She tried to plead with her half to return her movements. She saw how Rose made her move. The same motions that have saved them countless time and again against enemies far stronger. The fangs and claws of the Grimm had been no match for their lithe maneuvers. Finding the smallest openings and escaping certain death.

But at this rate…!

_Promise._

Ruby froze. And from deep within her memories, a voice cried out.

_Just because '__**you're okay**__' doesn't make it easy for everyone else!_

"…weiss…" Ruby breathed out and tears welled in her eyes. Even now, she could remember the anguish, the frustration… the heartache that clawed at Weiss' beautiful features. And when she saw those tears…

_Promise._

She promised that she would not allow herself to get hurt anymore… For herself… but more importantly for her friends. To save them from the pain of having to watch her heal and recuperate. To spare them the worry and despair.

Ever since that night… she hadn't gotten hurt.

Not while sparring in class. Not even while Rose rampaged through the forest and razed swaths of Grimm.

Scratches and cuts certainly, but nothing that could even be considered a wound.

Yet now she was…

Her legs coiled and kicked off hard, disengaging from the fight and allowing herself a moment to breathe after Penny's continued assault. For the first time in this sparring match, Ruby made her move.

Slowly, she lifted her eyes to look at the girl in front of her. Rose silently returned control back to Ruby, their thoughts synchronized: if Penny wanted to win, she needed to earn it!

….

Penny took the disengage to review her compiled data. The moment the match started, her combat procedures listed Ruby as an unknown entity. Her strength, her speed, her patterns and thoughts were unidentified. Thus, Penny opted to close the distance and initiate a sequence of strikes.

They were never meant to hit, merely act as gauges and force Ruby to move for Penny to analyze her reaction time, flexibility, and overall speed. In order to have a baseline comparison, she had elected to not engage her weapons immediately.

The exchange had continued beyond that. Her attacks kept falling just short of connecting despite her constant calculations.

She felt a strange sense of pride at Ruby. Seeing a friend succeed filled her with happiness… even if Penny was supposed to be defeating her.

Nearly five minutes had passed before Ruby suddenly ducked and sprung backwards, disengaging from their skirmish.

Just at the right time to allow Penny to analyze.

Ruby was fast. Faster than most Grimm and fighters. At the very least, Ruby outperformed Penny's specs and no matter how long she had, her chances of landing a hit might as well be zero.

The clamoring from the stands reached her. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were cheering. Blake even had a tiny flag. They were shouting for Ruby to do her best.

But they were also shouting for her to win.

It was so very different from the training she had done in Atlas. There was no cheering, only instructions; there were no friends, only observers.

_If I were with them… if I were with Ruby… I too could-!_

The thought of being in the stands, shoulder to shoulder with the rest of the team, cheering and shouting for their teammate.

Penny took a breath and straightened up.

Though she wanted to avoid hurting Ruby, she wanted to attend Beacon with her. At 50%, Ruby would not be placed in any imminent danger, and even if she were, Penny queued a first aid emergency sequence just in case.

With preparations in place and her compilation of Ruby's combat data analyzed and extrapolated, Penny released the locks in her backpack.

She had determined that she cannot deplete Ruby's Aura without her weapons… so ten blades were deployed. Drawn and fanned, each sword poised and framed her like giant wings.

Quiet gasps from the stands. Weiss and the others must be surprised to see someone use so many swords at once.

Penny smiled. A showcase of what she was capable of. She hoped they watched closely and enjoy how precisely her blades danced along her strings.

Dashing forward, her blades arced down to corner Ruby.

They would hurt, just a little. Penny adjusted the speed and angles necessary to only glean off a maximum of 50%. No more, no less.

While she could not catch up to Ruby's speed, her blades were a different story. Even if Ruby was faster, that speed was useless if she could not move. And based on how Ruby had been moving, the quickly enclosing array blocked off any attempt at escape.

For a moment, Ruby seemed to freeze up at the sight of advancing swords and Penny's victory was all but assured.

-!

A flurry of petals spiraled and was cut down. Red scattered in the empty air.

"…. Huh?" Penny tilted her head as none of her sensors registered a hit.

A soft fluttering.

Ruby stood a fair distance away to her side.

Had there been an opening that she was unaware of? Penny couldn't think of one based on the data she had gleaned over the last few minutes. She gulped. F-fast… Much faster than her calculations had predicted. Had Ruby been dodging her strikes with the minimum amount of speed necessary?

And if that was the case… just how much faster was she capable of reaching?

From afar, Ruby stood unguarded. Careless. Relaxed. Her red cloak wavered softly like a mirage.

Penny narrowed her eyes in concentration, taking in every bit of detail surrounding them. Recalculating. Augment for potential speed increase.

If that pattern did not work, then discard and invoke another pattern.

Her circuits flared and her swords floated effortlessly once more.

If Ruby was finally getting serious, then she will have to meet that determination head on!

…

…

…

Clang!

Another blade impaled the ground uselessly and she jerked its string hard to free it. It returned and joined its brethren behind her.

Frustration.

After the initial shock that her attack had missed, she started implementing more and more complex patterns. She had brought out more blades to cage her opponent. They wove like a net both blade and string.

But each and every time, Ruby noticed an opening somewhere and narrowly avoided her.

Each pattern shifted from one to another, the swords flew like a school of fish synchronously engulfing the area.

But Ruby flowed between them effortlessly like water. She danced around their lethal edges as if taunting how near they were yet never reaching her.

The timer ticked down and with every passing second, Penny grew more and more desperate for at least a single hit!

Her concerns for Ruby's health was undermined as it quickly became apparent that even cornering Ruby, let alone hitting her, was nigh impossible.

No matter how fast she pushed her blades, no matter how labyrinthian her traps…

…it was useless…

One minute left.

Ruby had not said a single word since the start and her very moments were near silent. She looked at Penny once before the blades were brought out and now her eyes refused to meet.

Penny could barely afford to look at her. The moment Ruby was targeted, she was gone.

Panic filled Penny's mind at the thought of failing so badly in this task. Not only had she failed to fulfill the conditions, she failed to land even one hit.

Forget joining the team… a gnawing worry ate away at her conscience. Was she so weak that she couldn't even stand next to her friend, let alone protect her?

In that moment of crippling realization, a tiny circuit sparked and a decision was made.

_Objective: Reduce target Ruby Rose's Aura to 50% or lower._

_Target base speed compromises attack options. Maximum speed output unknown. Target has successfully evaded nth blade pattern. Determining inability to ensnare target. Query… …. …_

Penny's eyes grew wide as she felt her blades spiral around her. Eight fanned into a ring in front of her and the rest chased down her quarry like ravenous hunting dogs.

_Initiate area wide attack._

Slowly, the eight blades in front of her rotated, picking up speed as a dangerous pulsing green light discharged in front of her.

The glow drew Ruby's attention, but instead of straying away, she changed her course and shot forward towards Penny in a head on collision, the trail of swords following closely.

Bright and brighter, the green hue washed out what Penny could see.

"N-no!" Penny cried out, knowing just how destructive this attack was. "Override!"

With that one command, the spinning blades ground to a halt and crackles of energy jumped from edge to edge. Each blade heated and flared with the same green, threatening to ignite the air around them.

Penny saw the overload coming and tried to warn her friend, only to see Ruby's head was a near inch away from mass of energy and metal.

The resulting explosion rocked the room and threw up large chunks of the ground into the stands.

Penny was blown back, her arms had taken the brunt of the damage trying to shield her head and vitals. Her clothing, her skin, nearly everything was burned off her arms and exposed the glistening metal framework underneath.

But she didn't care!

The moment her feet found purchase, she waved her hands to scatter some of the dust and smoke and she cried out helplessly for Ruby to be safe.

For what felt like forever, the dust slowly settled and in front of Penny was an absolutely wrecked arena with a small crater. Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

"The match is over," Ozpin's solemn voice announced and the timer blared that fifteen minutes were up.

Penny took a step forward but stopped when she felt something pricking her neck.

Behind her stood Ruby, claws readied and at her throat and abdomen.

"…I'm sorry, Penny," Ruby whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Looking up at the monitor for their Auras, Penny found Ruby's was untouched.

She does not say anything, but placed a comforting hand over Ruby's own.

Shifting her gaze to where Ozpin sat, she couldn't help but flinch and tremble at the communication screen sitting in the aged professor's hand.

"Well, James?"

* * *

**Extra:**

Winter strode forward with purpose. She did not know why, but apparently an important person had escaped aboard her ship and the General had made it her top priority to track her down.

Scouring Beacon would not be easy, and to make her job more difficult, she just had to run into… him.

Passing by a terrace overlooking the nearby forest, she spied Qrow leaning against the railing and taking a swig of his irreputable drink from a flask.

"…still doesn't make sense… the timing's all off…" she heard him mutter.

Not that she wanted to get involved at all. Any dealings with him inevitably only gave her a headache as their earlier meeting could attest to.

But luck was not on her side as he opened his mouth, "Oy, Schnee. Fancy meeting you here."

She paused, if only because it would be rude to walk away when once addressed. Suspiciously, his words seemed more sober than she thought she had heard.

"What do you want, Qrow?" she asked neutrally. No need to engage in another fight if she could help it.

"Just wanted to ask ya' somethin," he half turned and drained his flask. "Bout your old man…"

She stayed silent, willing to let him speak his piece.

"Do you know what he's trying to do?" his voice dragged slowly. "What he's been doing?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to be vague on purpose?"

"Oh yeah?" his voice gained an edge. "Ever been to one of your daddy's mines?"

"What is this all about?" her edge matched his.

"I've heard and seen what's happening down there," he snarled. "Just what are you playing at? Is sacrificing an entire race for the sake of Remnant the 'right' thing to do?"

"I… have no idea what you are talking about," she answered guardedly.

"Huh… you and the rest of Remnant apparently," Qrow snorted.

Her silence stretched and neither side seemed to budge. However, she had a mission and the answers he sought were not hers to give. "...My father is many things, Qrow. But you would have to be an idiot if you think he would ever do something for no reason."

He paused. "…and you think that makes it right?"

"What my father decides has no bearings on me," she snapped coldly and turned on her heel. "…Nor my sister."

* * *

**Ah, it feels like it's been a while since I've tried writing a fight scene. Hope this one was half-decent. I really liked how Penny and Ruby each reached their conclusion to do their best. Too bad Ruby can't be caught with conventional means, haha~  
**

**I'm glad I got this chapter out in time, just a few days before Monty's and my birthday. Wow... last year's birthday chapter was finally some WhiteRose establishment. Hopefully, something cute and nice will be posted on my Tumblr on that day as well~**

**As always, I really enjoy reading your comments and I'll see you next chapter.**


	68. Returns of a Year Ago

**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**

**I'm trying to take into account the advice and suggestions you have given, though please be patient as I try to improve.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 68: Returns of a Year Ago

"Weiss! Blake! Cover us!"

Bullets of metal and ice hailed on the advancing enemies, ripping through their forms to leave smoking wounds.

Ruby streaked left, leaving behind a red blur of cloak and blood. Blackened limbs evaporated as Yang dove forward and exploded any wolf who dared stray too near. Small bursts of heat and fire and the slight smell of burnt flesh filled the forest air.

Tearing through another corpse, Ruby didn't even blink when a shard of ice whizzed past her ear and she heard dying gurgles behind her. She had no need to even acknowledge it; that her partner protected her felt simply natural.

A part of her still recalled her solitary hunts, no one to rely upon save her own claws and fangs. Silence had been her only companion… survival had been her only goal.

Against a pack like this, she could have easily wiped them out. Not without injury though. No matter how fast she could move, there was always a moment right before and after a strike when she was most vulnerable. And with so many snapping jaws, getting bitten was inevitable.

But not today.

_Never again._ She vowed once more. She was not naive enough to truly believe that she would never get hurt again, but so long as she could keep that promise, she will.

Slowly, they pushed the black mass back.

Struggling a bit, Ruby ripped her claws out of a heaving chest. Its heart was destroyed, but its weakly thrashing head tried to deny its inevitable death.

Two shots from Blake and Weiss cleared two wolves trying to out flank her while she was momentarily stuck.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted and Ruby quickly backpedaled, trusting to her partner.

A third wolf had scurried underneath its dying brother and dove upward towards her neck, using her as cover against her friends. Masking its scent, sound, and presence in the death throes of its brother, it escaped her distracted notice.

A lapse. A momentary lapse.

But the close range and surprise burst meant it would get in at least one bite before she ended it.

Yet she had nothing to worry about.

Her hand flew up. Not to slash, but to shield her face from the spray of blood as a blade arced down and swiftly decapitated the Beowolf.

"Hehe~" Penny giggled as she turned away and several more blades spun and slashed whatever stood in their paths.

Ruby spared a smirk before diving back into the fray.

Yes, Penny was with them now, though… the team still remained RWBY.

* * *

After their little spar, Ironwood harshly reprimanded Penny over the communicator.

Only the four of them stood in Ozpin's office: Penny, Ironwood, Ozpin, and herself.

"Evading the personnel assigned to you. Illegally sneaking aboard an airship. Blatant disregard for security checks, both civilian and military. Potentially compromising every political faction on Remnant! You acted on your own and caused needless worry to everyone," his tone grew cold and she wilted at his next words, "including myself and your father."

Most of what was said flew right over Ruby's head. She didn't understand any of it, but with every word, Penny looked more and more ashamed. A part of her wanted to speak up, to defend her friend, to block out what was hurting her.

But… a wiser part warned her to stay silent.

What Penny did, even if she had good intentions, she had to be responsible for.

If Ruby had any remaining doubts, they were washed away once she looked at Penny again.

Shame and pain were clear across her face, but Penny resolutely locked eyes with Ironwood. No matter how deeply his words cut her, she refused to back down, to look away even for a second.

Her conviction would not waver. This was what she wanted, and she will accept the consequences of her actions.

Ironwood sighed once his rebukes were concluded.

"Ozpin and I have discussed this matter, and while I would like to bring you back to Atlas, you will only be compromised with thoughts of Beacon." He shook his head ruefully. "And you will no doubt try to find opportunities to return again."

Penny's slightly bowed head shot up immediately. From his words and tone, it sounded like…

"However," he spoke again before she could misunderstand. "If you are allowed to attend Beacon, we have several conditions and restrictions. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir!" Penny nearly shouted. Conditions? Restrictions? They could pile as many as they wanted and she would have happily performed them if it meant she could spend time with her friends.

The next hour or so was spent ironing out the details of Penny's stay.

On Ironwood's end, he wanted daily reports of her activities. Essentially, she would be doing what she always did after her training modules in Atlas, but with the added stipulation that a decrease in performance will have her on the first airship back.

"You are only allowed this excursion because of the aptitude your… peer has demonstrated," he gazed at Ruby and she shrunk back. "If you cannot provide worthwhile and concrete results, then allowing you to stay will be a mistake."

"Not to worry, sir!" Penny saluted with a confident but serious smile once she properly compiled all of his instructions, including several small details dictating her behavior while abroad. "I promise that you won't be disappointed!"

He nodded, though his tone still carried an edge, "See that you do."

While Ozpin's conditions were no where near as strict, they were far more neutral. For a start, Penny could not enrolled as a student, not when the year was already currently underway. Furthermore, as teams were grouped by fours, including her would have posed a logistical and institutional issue.

Thus to circumvent those issues, Penny would be viewed as a military attache.

She would be permitted on campus grounds, though she would not be able to attend classes along with the student body unless appropriate reason was granted. More importantly, she would be allowed to field missions alongside them.

To Penny, all of those conditions were fair; Ruby took exception.

What did it truly entail?

"Ultimately, it would mean that Ms. Polendina would not receive assistance from Beacon outside of permission and access to the dorms."

"But that doesn't sound fair," Ruby pouted.

"No," agreed Ozpin. "However, this is due to the differences between Atlas and Beacon Academy. Since Atlas' military has a more direct role in administration, adding a military attache to a team is a straightforward process." His tone became more barbed and directed at Ironwood, "However, Beacon has no such process thus this is a special exception."

"In a sense, the contract is more so between Atlas Academy and team RWBY, rather than Beacon. We are merely providing the authorizations necessary," Ozpin leveled a small smile at her.

Ruby rubbed her chin as she thought it over. "So… we'll have to provide what Penny needs?"

…

…

"And so that's how it is!" Ruby announced to her team in their dorm.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Weiss held up a hand. "What do you mean provide?!"

"Mostly a place to stay," Ruby answered.

"And that's… our room?" Blake ventured warily.

"I mean, she's attached to us now, right?"

"That's not what 'attache' means," Weiss rubbed her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh come on," Ruby pleaded. "We have a spare bed and everything!"

That much was true.

With the introduction of Weiss' double bed, Ruby rarely slept on hers anymore. Though Zwei had appropriated the space to good use, he was more than willing to give it up; besides, it gave him an excuse to act like Ruby and find someone warm to cuddle up with.

Honestly speaking, while Weiss saw the logic behind that reasoning, she felt oppose on the sole principle of another girl sharing Ruby's bed.

On the other hand… this would prevent Ruby from using her own bed, right?

There were occasions where Ruby would curl up on her own bed, usually after returning from an especially tiring mission. Those nights Weiss could enjoy the cool, large mattress all to herself. Relaxing but at the same time empty. Now accustomed to having Ruby beside her, sleeping on her own just felt… unnatural.

"It is your bed and your decision," Weiss pointed out, to which Yang and Blake nodded.

Ruby grinned. "Not anymore! It's your bed now Penny!"

* * *

With their sleeping arrangements finalized, that only left the matter of missions.

To help gauge just how well they could work together in the field, Ruby applied for a routine hunt in the Forever Fall Forest. Sightings of more Ursa in the area weren't really alarming, though there were reports of a rather large one to be wary of. Their primary concerns were with Beowolves that were growing in numbers.

Needless to say, upon seeing Penny at breakfast, Nora was the first to voice her indignation.

"You get to have Zwei and Penny?! So unfair!" she cried. "Jaune! Ren! We need to appeal to Ozpin to let us add Ruby to our team!"

After more banter and breakfast, the two teams split for their respective missions.

And only a few hours later, they cleared away most of the Grimm in their assigned sector.

Taking a look at the quickly evaporating corpses, they all agreed that Penny was very efficient in what she did.

Though Yang and Weiss had explosive shots and Blake had slashes that could cover an area, they had nothing on Penny's curtain of blades.

A deadly fan that swept across the field, felling Grimm after Grimm in wide swaths.

She was especially useful in zoning the Grimm for them to take down. Her dancing blades cut off escape routes and extended further than any of their weapons without compromising her own defenses.

"Alright team, we're almost done!" Ruby cheered as they hunted down the remaining stragglers.

As they pursued their quarry deeper into the forest though, their behaviors started becoming more and more erratic.

No… not quite erratic.

Ruby looked to her left and right. In order to surround the wolves and prevent them from circling back and potentially outflanking the team, they each had to fan out slightly. She and Weiss took the left wing, Yang and Blake took right, and Penny covered center with her wider attacks.

Not a single wolf had tried to backtrack and they were all within shouting distance, so worrying should be a non-issue but…

But steadily the gaps between them grew and grew.

Deeper and deeper, the undergrowth became thicker and thicker. Shadows loomed and darkened around them.

She spared a glance to her left and saw the shimmering white of Weiss' hair, stark against the black-

"TAKE COVER!"

Her shout carried through the trees right before a deafening crash splintered them like twigs and billowed soil and dust everywhere.

…

…

"….ghhh…." Weiss' groan came from under her.

Ruby winced and pressed her back against a tree. Her arms tightened around Weiss, cradling the white haired head into her chest.

Weiss blearily opened an eye and tried to take stock of what just happened. Ruby shouted a warning and then…

A whirlwind wrapped around her and pulled her to the ground.

That must have been Ruby.

From what little she could see, the trees were upended or ripped across. Their broken bark formed sharp jagged edges as if hewed by another trunk.

What was blocking her vision?

Her hand reached up and pressed against something soft.

Immediately, she snapped to attention! The gentle mounds obstructing her view were… were-!

But as quick as the realization hit her, she quieted down, remembering where they were. They weren't on her comfortable bed, cuddling the afternoon away; they were in the middle of a Grimm infested forest with something big on the loose.

Ruby's breathing was near silent, the rise and fall of her chest in front of Weiss' eyes were barely noticeable. If Weiss listened closely, she could hear Ruby's heartbeat slowing down despite the adrenaline.

A survival instinct.

Whatever it was, Ruby was hiding from it. She was pressing herself as small as possible into the shadows of the tree and made herself inconspicuous.

Weiss closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing as well. Focus. Just focus on the gentle breaths tickling her hair…

The ground beneath them trembled. Low lumbering quaked the ground and rustled the treetops. A guttural growl warned that they should not be here…

As the tree hiding them swayed, Weiss felt Ruby's grip on her tightened as if afraid she would be torn away.

Only after it passed did Ruby lean out to look.

Weiss slowly pushed herself out of Ruby's arms as well, clutching Myrtenaster and readying for anything.

Before them stood monstrous limbs, each as thick as the trees they've just crushed. Black, coarse fur made their swords mere toothpicks and ridges of bony plate protruded from its flesh covered its joints and weaknesses.

It stopped and they saw its head swivel. A deep rumbling from within its belly as it sniffed. The air rushed to be replaced with a sickly still.

"**[ ] [ ] [ ] - [ ] [ ]!"**

A visible fog flowed from its mouth as it breathed out. Slowly, its head turned towards them.

For a moment. Just for an instant, Weiss froze.

In that instant, Ruby snapped to a decision.

Wind whipped the area as a red blur raced out of the undergrowth. Her cloak flowed behind her, flaring brilliantly along with bright petals.

Outrunning it was out of the question. Certainly, she could… even if one of its strides took several dozens of hers.

No… even if she could on her own, she couldn't while carrying Weiss, not without risking injury to her passenger.

And if they ran, it would have noticed their path and pursued anyways.

Instead, Ruby zipped straight towards its head, swerving to the side to avoid its jaws snapping forward.

Now she had its attention.

With a great roar, it charged. A massive paw slammed down and she dove to avoid it.

The beast rampaged around, not caring how many trees were thrown about in its mad assault.

It may as well have been moving through molasses.

Ruby prepared to duck beneath a wide swing, only to see its other paw moving much faster towards her in a low sweep!

Her legs coiled and she jumped high to clear it.

But once she jumped, she realized she couldn't change her trajectory in mid-air.

Her eyes widened at the giant paw!

"Now Weiss!"

Penny's voice echoed as Ruby saw eight blades suddenly impaled the beast's wrist and jerked it forward, missing her completely.

A glyph appeared behind her and Ruby was propelled back to safety.

"I'll reprimand you later!" Weiss hissed and turned her attention back to their adversary. "Looks like it noticed us."

To be fair, while Weiss was upset that Ruby had rushed off without giving even an inkling of her thought process, Weiss was glad Ruby gave her enough time to recollect herself and find Penny.

Looking back at the Grimm, its wrist was still tethered by Penny's blade, but as it pulled back, Penny's feet started digging grooves in the soft soil.

Penny narrowed her eyes and gripped her strings as tightly as she could. Several more blades shot out of her backpack and impaled the trees behind her.

Reeling every string as hard she could-!

The blades in the Grimm were yanked out…

"Oops," Penny eeped as she reeled them all in. The ones anchoring her also whirred, quickly pulling a hasty retreat as Ruby and Weiss followed.

"Sorry!" Penny apologized. "Its fur is too thick for my swords to penetrate deep enough!"

"We need to think of something!" Weiss yelled. "Where are Yang and Blake?!"

Hot on their tails, quite literally for Ruby, the Grimm opened its maw wide, ready to chomp.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sucker punched from its right!

It howled, not in pain, but panic!

Yang may as well have been a mosquito to it, but the gouts of flame from her gauntlets so near to its eye shocked and blinded it.

Rearing up, it loosed another roar and they finally saw its full form.

"What the-?!" Weiss gaped when she turned around. Everyone stopped and followed her gaze.

An Ursa, taller than the trees around them stood upon its hind legs. Even when lumbering around on all fours, the canopy would have just barely hid its back. The bony white plates running its spine must have been seen as small peaks.

"Anyone got a huge can of bear spray?" Blake deadpanned next to them with Yang in tow.

"We've got to get out of here!" Ruby urged. Even while Weiss bickered with the bumblebees about where they were, Ruby never let her eyes leave the Grimm.

Something was strange. Aside from its size, the white bones sticking out were far too numerous. Up its back, on its shoulders, and trailing to its chest. The wind rustled its fur and the sun glinted off the plate underneath: barely visible, unerupted, but existent.

Shaking off its blindness, its paw dropped and Ruby could not believe the visage she faced. Her blood ran cold even as her fury burned up. Its beady eye glared at them… its one good eye. The left socket was a milky white, as if the mask had filled in the empty space.

A memory arose. A memory that filled with angry red.

"T-that's…" she whispered.

Her friends looked at her worriedly.

"That's the Ursa that attacked me and Zwei!"

A year ago, yes.

But it had only been five times her height.

Why was it here now?! Why was it so big?!

"What?! No one hurts my sister and dog and gets away with it!" Yang punched her gauntlets together and a wave of heat fluttered her hair.

That snapped Ruby out of her thoughts. "No! We're retreating!" she ordered.

"Retreat would be difficult," Penny announced. "Sensors show smaller Grimm are gathering towards us. They appear to be giving this Ursa a wide berth. However…"

Ruby bit her lip. If they approached, the smaller Grimm would no doubt attack. And if the Ursa caught up with them…

"However," Penny continued. "I am… upset that this Grimm had hurt you and Zwei!"

Before another word could be exchanged, the Ursa charged once again, forcing them apart. To stay as a single group would only invite a mass disaster.

"Scrolls open! Weiss! Blake! Penny! Hinder it!" Ruby yelled immediately. They were the most versatile, while she and Yang were more straight forward.

Shots were fired and Ruby didn't need to see to know her commands were heeded.

She knew she could trust Yang to her own decisions. As for herself, she jumped the moment its right paw swept across.

One instant she was in the air, the next she was racing up its arm.

Yang's blow had been effective earlier. Its eye was still vulnerable! She just needed to reach it!

Even with her speed, the climb was difficult. More than once her footing nearly slipped on the fur, and she had to dig her claws in to stabilize.

But this wasn't the first mountain she had to scale before. The moment her claws were in, her arms heaved and she continued her ascent with little loss of speed.

Upon its shoulder stood ridges far too hard for her claws to dig in without injury to herself. But they stood close enough that she could kick off and continue to rise.

One final kick and she lunged towards its unprotected eye!

WHUMPH!

Her own eyes widened as she saw her claws embedded in the bear's left paw. The soft pad probably couldn't even feel the tiny pricks.

Its whole body probably didn't even feel her clambering up, but it had seen her. It knew its weakness was its remaining good eye.

It predicted and intercepted!

A tremendous amount of g-force rattled her bones and the ground rushed up as it brought down its paw. The strain and acceleration prevented her from even pulling out her claws.

"**[ ] [ ] [ ] !"**

Suddenly, it roared and its arm jerked, flinging Ruby away.

A burst of wind billowed behind her and she craned her neck to see a thin, light green glyph tracking her back to slow her fall.

Weiss stood a distance away and with two fingers dispelled the glyph. Her attention turned back to the towering legs in front of her and numerous glyphs glowed on the ground.

Further up, Ruby saw Yang on the Ursa's left shoulder.

While Ruby climbed its right arm, Weiss helped propel Yang up on its blind side. The moment Yang saw Ruby get swatted, her eyes gleamed red and every chamber in Ember Celica loaded.

Her arm rose. The hammer was cocked.

Her arm fell.

Pure power detonated.

A conflagration engulfed the bear's shoulder in an explosion and its arm jerked away.

Yang gripped onto the searing surface of bone. Every inch of fur was burned away in the blast radius around her, showing the dense armor underneath.

Her eyes widened.

Cracked!

In pain, the Ursa lurched and heaved. It couldn't see her, but it felt her flames.

Without a solid hold, Yang felt her body lifted and thrown off!

"Yang!" Blake screamed. Two steps and a shadow clone appeared with hands clasped together to give her a foot boost.

Her ribbon lashed out and snared a branch, swinging her to intercept her teammate.

Yang reached out and grabbed her hand, wincing slightly as the change in velocity nearly strained her arm. Nevertheless, she grinned at her partner for the save.

Blake smiled back. No other thanks were needed. Yang would have done the same.

Once on the ground again, Blake tapped her scroll. "Any bright ideas yet?"

All at once, light lit from below the Grimm.

Weiss' glyphs were finished. White lines scoured the earth beneath. In the radiance, thin lines criss-crossed the area. Wires from Penny's swords wove the space and impaled from trees to the Ursa's legs.

Everything was in place.

Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into her glyph and they all activated at once.

The ground crumbled and collapsed on itself, taking the Ursa with it!

As the Grimm sunk, the wires caught and its own weight began cutting through where its flesh was unprotected.

" **[] [] [] [] !"**

But only up to its knees, it stopped.

Weiss winced and jumped back to evade a thrashing paw.

"It's too big! It won't go down anymore!" she shouted to Ruby.

Already, they could see it tearing up the wires and forcing Penny to quickly retrieve as many blades as she could before they were all crushed and crumpled. Its arms braced against the ground to push it up, and when it found it couldn't, it started digging.

Each swipe threw mounds of dirt and soil away. It would be free in no time.

"We need to end it soon!" Yang spoke into Blake's scroll. "I cracked its armor earlier. If I can get another good shot, I might be able to break through."

Blake looked worriedly at the brawler's arm. It was still trembling from the aftershock of how much force she had to withstand.

'I'll be fine,' Yang mouthed to her.

"No," Ruby shook her head. "That thing's getting smart. It'll know to block next time."

Her mind whirred and she thought back to the first titanic Grimm she had fought. "What if we… used [Red Rose Sign]…?"

Weiss took a moment to remember what Ruby was talking about. Her eyes widened comically and she screeched, "NO!"; Blake thrusted the scroll as far away as she could from the volume and even Yang took a step back.

Poor Ruby on the other side was the closest and her ears rang. They hurt as well once Weiss pinched her ear and harangued about how idiotic it was.

"It was a stupid plan in the first place! How could you even THINK of trying it again?! Let alone this is an armored Ursa!"

While Ruby struggled in vain to get away, Penny retreated towards them once her blades were gathered.

"Query: the issue is its armor?" Penny interrupted abruptly. Seeing Ruby gingerly writhing to try and free her ear, Penny tapped Weiss' wrist and reminded her to let go.

"Yes," Weiss sighed. "Yang might be able to do it if we get her close enough but…"

That was easier said than done.

This Grimm was acting different. Was it really like an Ursa just a year ago? From what Ruby said, it wasn't really any different… so what changed?

Penny turned to Ruby, "I might have a way to break through without having to engage it directly."

"Really?!"

A nod. "But I need to be in front of it for a clear shot and will probably draw its attention."

"How long do you need?" Weiss asked slowly, already grasping what Penny wanted.

"Two minutes," Penny calculated.

Their eyes shifted to see the Ursa half dug out. The area in front of it was leveled almost flat after the struggle. No place to hide, but nothing to obstruct either.

Ruby and Weiss shared a look.

Grabbing Weiss' hand and bringing the scroll close to her mouth, Ruby called out imperatively, "You heard her!"

With that, team RWBY sprung into action.

Ruby reappeared in front of the bear just for a moment, just long enough for it to see her. When it tried to swipe at her again, she disappeared in a flurry of petals.

Likewise, Blake circled around it. Her shadow clones flipped and faded. Her path zig-zagged in three dimensions, unpredictable and confusing.

The glimpses they allowed the Grimm to see only served to agitate it. Knowing where they were but not knowing when they will attack…

That was when Yang and Weiss struck!

Heat seared at its fur as a fire burst shot came from Yang.

Its eye reflected the brilliant flash and its arm immediately came up to protect its face.

But that was exactly what Weiss had wanted.

Ruby and Blake distracted and drew its attention. Yang made an explosive shot that would force its guard.

She created a javelin of ice that spiraled silently towards its target!

A feint within a distraction.

" **[] [] [] [] ! [] [] ! [] [] []-!-!-!"**

Agony reverberated throughout the forest, shaking the trees and hills.

Ruby skid to a stop and looked up to see a pale blue pike lodged in its eye socket. Blood dribbled down its mask in rich, red torrents.

Yet it slowed its wild flailing.

Even if blinded, it could sense the immense danger pooling in front of it.

Ruby turned to a smirking Penny, and a familiar attack.

At the edge of the tree line where the Ursa had uprooted nearly all vegetation, four blades anchored Penny to the ground and another four to the trees on either side. The rest of her blades fanned out in front of her, forming a ring.

Every check and requirement cleared.

The blades rotated, slowly at first and quickly picking up speed. With every cycle, more and more energy accumulated. A soft green glow became a harsh glare that crackled and pulsed. The thin hum grew in intensity, such that even a blind Ursa could not ignore.

It didn't know what it was, but it knew it could not move out of the way fast enough. So in desperation, it reached out-

"Focus fire, left paw!"

Immediately after Ruby's shout, three streams of projectiles from three different angles struck squarely and it faltered.

Penny blinked and her eyes glowed with the same green.

"Charge complete," she whispered almost emotionlessly.

Her eyes aimed and her arms pulled back.

In one thrust, a bolt of light streaked forth and skewered the Usra straight through its chest.

But the light didn't stop and continued through. Its ribs, its heart, its spine. The light erupted out its back and continued in the azure sky unimpeded.

For a good half minute, Penny's body rattled and her feet dug into the ground despite the anchors around her. The pressure and recoil remained as long as the beam was sustained.

So as soon as she could visually confirm her shot had pierced through, she ceased her attack.

Everything stood still. The Ursa was frozen in position of the moment its heart was destroyed. A clean clean circle had been punch straight through its chest.

Everyone held bated breath.

Slowly, a paw descended.

Quickly followed by the rest of it!

Green eyes widened as the mass of black fell towards her.

"Penny!" Ruby screamed and rushed over as quick as she could, throwing her arms around the girl and trying to pull both of them to safety.

The corpse crashed onto them in a cloud of black smoke that billowed away.

"Are you two okay?" Blake asked as she neared along with the rest of the team.

They found Ruby curled protectively around Penny: arms around her waist, feet planted and ready to sprint off.

"We… we did it?" Ruby slowly released her grip.

Surveying the land around them, there were tons of collateral damage. Trees were everywhere and there was a giant crater where the Ursa had stood. Thank goodness they had been in the middle of the forest instead of a city.

A beep from Penny drew their attention.

"Sensors indicate the Grimm are dispersing once more," Penny quipped happily.

"Odd," Weiss muttered. Her breathing was slightly hard. "Not that I'm complaining but you'd think they'd capitalize on a chance to get us right after a fight."

"Heh!" Yang scoffed. Ignoring the numbness settling into her arm, she punched to the sky, "You're giving them too much credit. Come on! We totally took out a Goliath sized Grimm!"

"Yeah!" cheered Ruby. "They're probably afraid of us now!"

Her infectious confidence and energy made them all forget a little of the fight and fatigue they just had to go through.

Taking point, Ruby announced grandly, "Alright team! We're not done yet! Let's get back to Beacon!"

* * *

…

Something. Something didn't sit well with Weiss.

Returning was uneventful, something Weiss was extremely grateful for. They still sensed small Grimm, but none were aggressive enough to engage a party of five. Even if said party was tired after exterminating several dozen lesser Grimm and a gigantic one.

If the Grimm were drawn to negative emotions, then with Ruby's current exuberance, Weiss felt they could have warded off a whole swarm.

All throughout, Ruby bounced back and forth, reenacting highlights of their fights from Yang punching the Ursa's shoulder to Penny's finishing blow. Complete with sound effects.

…

That was what bothered Weiss though. She saw the attack.

She knew Penny had been charging up the same green light during her spar with Ruby. …And she didn't want to think about what might have happened had it went off.

…

But more than that… why was Ruby clinging to Penny so much?!

For the first time, Weiss could legitimately understand how others felt and have accused her of hogging Ruby's time. After a mission, Weiss was the one Ruby usually paid attention to: asking her if she was injured, checking to make sure, forgetting about her own injuries in the process until Weiss reciprocated the same attention…

However, now Ruby was still gushing over Penny's abilities and attacks. Granted, this was only one mission and Penny's addition was something new and novel.

But- but! The principle still stood! After being accustomed to certain treatment, a wild swing like this was bound to cause her at least some unrest!

Winter's voice echoed.

_If you don't act soon…_

Weiss shook her head to clear her thoughts. No! She had a reason for holding out this long!

Ruby… what she wanted with Ruby was… something Ruby probably didn't understand.

Yet… she could not deny that Penny's arrival had illuminated the possibility of someone taking Ruby away.

Even if that fear was all in her head and she was blowing it out of proportion, Weiss knew ignoring it would only stress her out and mess with her emotions. Bouts of jealousy and misunderstandings were not what she needed right now!

So that evening, after Ruby, Blake, and Yang have left for their showers, Weiss remained behind with Penny for a bit to talk before taking her own.

"May I speak with you?" her tone was pensive.

"Of course, Weiss," Penny smiled good-naturedly at her. "What's on your mind?"

"…"

'_What,'_ she asked…

Weiss took a breath. She might as well be truthful.

"Ruby."

Her hands immediately shot up to her mouth. That was _not _what she wanted to say!

Yet it was probably more truthful than anything she could have said.

Fighting down a blush, she removed her hands and stared right back at Penny.

"Mmm!" Penny nodded with pride. "She performed astoundingly today, didn't she?" Her eyes shone and softened. "All of you actually. You flowed together so well~ I'm really glad I was able to help out!"

"Yes," Weiss murmured. It had taken them nearly a year of fighting together to understand the quick commands that Ruby gave, to understand each other. To build the bonds of trust between them… "We've been through quite a bit together…"

Her eyes narrowed at Penny, not unkindly but with all seriousness. "So there are certain… boundaries that I would like you to respect."

"Boundaries?" Penny tilted her head, her smile never faltering. "Certainly! If there's anything you wouldn't want me to do, please inform me."

Weiss grimaced internally. A face that earnest was usually on Ruby! How could she say something like 'Keep your distance from Ruby,' or 'Don't get too close to her,' to a face like that?!

Not to mention, that wasn't really what Weiss wanted at all. She didn't want to keep Ruby away from others or anything of the sort, she just… wanted Ruby to cuddle for her own.

Her thoughts strayed at the mention of 'cuddle', now that they were back in the safety of their dorm… When Ruby came back, fresh from her shower and in her clean night clothes, she will collapse on their shared bed and sigh contentedly. Snuggling up to Weiss, her sweet strawberry scented shampoo will waft and tickle Weiss' nose until the lights were turned off.

And in the secrecy of darkness and night, their bodies will close together and her hands-!

"Are you okay, Weiss?" Penny asked concernedly. "Your temperature is slightly high and your face is flushed…"

This scene seemed familiar to her. Weiss' demeanor, her thinking about Ruby. Where… when was it?

Deep within Penny's circuits, a matching algorithm pulled up a memory.

A memory of a roof top with blue skies and fluffy clouds. A memory of a friend who blushed lightly while gazing upwards at the unending expanse.

"_I was… thinking of Weiss."_

"Ah~!" Penny clapped her hands, just as she had that day as well. She remembered what she had said to Ruby afterwards and Ruby's own admission. So by that same logic-!

Weiss was taken aback. Penny's expression, the way her eyes shone and sparkled, was as if she had gained profound understanding… or had just attained enlightenment.

* * *

**Extra:**

Something. Something Nora brought up made Penny think.

"Is Zwei also a part of team RWBY?" she asked curiously. Since he was added to the team first, wouldn't that make him her senior? Where was he anyways?

"Ehh~?" Yang shrugged. "He's more like a pet?"

"He knows a lot!" Ruby chirped.

"Humph!" Weiss sniffed. "Well, I motion that we make him our mascot." Her playfully pompous tone got Ruby and Yang to giggle, though she was half serious.

All eyes turned expectantly towards Blake, who was quietly reading on her bed. She held a disagreeable countenance at their discussion.

Seeing the look in their eyes though, she knew staying silent was not an option they will grant.

"…He's a dirty trespasser…" she muttered darkly and hid her face behind her book.

"Oh honestly!" Weiss scoffed. "Just where have he trespassed?"

Talking about him must have awoken Zwei. His head popped up with an "Arf!", and he hopped onto the nearest bed: Blake's.

Blake comically shot straight up and crashed onto Yang in tangle of limbs!

"My personal space!" she screamed.

* * *

**Taking a long look at what I hope the story becomes and how it is currently unfolding made for interesting reflections. We haven't seen them fight together in so long, I decided to hold on the worldly plot progression in favor of *hopefully* leading into more meaningful glimpses of their development.  
**

**I'm also trying out a different style for monstrous dialogue inspired by Type-Moon. I can't get blacked out boxes, but I wonder if brackets work better than hyphens? They're supposed to represent sounds incomprehensible and irreproducible to humans.**

**Ah, but back to the meat of the story. Here's an opponent with unfinished business that I've wanted Ruby to face for a while now. Seems like a good time and originally Zwei was supposed to come along and support them, but he... cluttered up the flow. Still, I hope I did the girls justice by showing just how much they've grown accustomed to working together; in contrast, Penny still needs more time before they can all flow together flawlessly.  
**

**And some hints to some freaking _blooming_ progress? Hehe~**

**As always, please let me know what you like or dislike and I'll see you next chapter!**


	69. Okay - Eros

**Back after a while!**

**Let's not waste time here, and please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 69: ...Okay - Eros

"You…" Penny's voice was filled with awe and her eyes shone brightly. A slow, hesitant finger shakily lifted and pointed at Weiss. "Like-"

Immediately, Weiss' hands clamped in front of Penny's mouth.

"Don't say it!' Weiss begged. She knew her face was red and could only hope her voice was not as desperate as it sounded in her ears.

While Weiss had already admitted the fact to herself, and even further that night she shared her first intimate kiss with Ruby, to have someone else utter it was just a little…

No! She quickly shook her head to scatter those useless thoughts.

After making sure Penny wouldn't cause such unrest in her heart again, Weiss carefully lowered her hands to reveal a near beaming smile.

"Oooh~ I'm just so happy for you!" Penny squealed and clapped her hands together in sincere joy. "You two have always had such a nice relationship."

"Urk!" Weiss winced and nervously looked away. "T-technically… we haven't - we're… we're not in a 'relationship'…" her voice faded lamely.

Not in a relationship? Well certainly they never really agreed on what that night meant. Everything had happened in such a blur. Her emotions had won over her reason and fear had fueled her need to escape that manor. Even afterwards in the safety of Beacon, worries and troubles had dominated their everyday until quite recently.

Yet… she could not deny that there had been many opportunities…

Of course, those opportunities were mostly spent in rapturous bliss of warm cuddles and chaste kisses.

Looking back at what they've done though… Weiss felt even more heat pooling into her cheeks. Wasn't there an order to how things progressed?

A spontaneous first kiss was one thing. But as memory after memory surfaced of how soft Ruby's lips were, of how light and gentle they would brush against her own…

Each one so beautiful and wondrous when she was lost in euphoria now weighed heavily and ensnared her thoughts. Just… what did those kisses mean? Too intimate to be friendly, too innocent to be passionate.

"That is a little surprising," Penny quipped and drew Weiss out of her thoughts.

"I-is it?" Weiss murmured.

"I'm sure you have your reasons," Penny smiled reassuringly. "So I'm happy for you regardless!"

"…"

Silence hung in the air before finally, Weiss whispered, "…I wonder…"

…

"…I-"

* * *

Weiss awoke quite grumpily. The events of the previous night still weighed heavily on her mind; so heavily in fact they had distracted her from her usual bedtime rites! All she could remember was a haze of warm strawberries when Ruby bounced onto the bed and the darkness that blanketed them afterwards.

Realizing what she had accidentally missed out on because of her worries only spiraled into a deeper regret.

But all of that evaporated like dew upon the dawn when she looked down and saw Ruby's hands clutching her nightgown. Soft sunlight through their window danced across her fair skin and Weiss couldn't help but smile and brush the red-tipped bangs gently.

"Do you know how much trouble you're giving me?" she murmured quietly.

After carefully freeing herself from Ruby's grip and using her own pillow to satisfy the sleepy roaming hands, Weiss finished her morning rituals and dressed for the coming day.

…

Breakfast was fairly quiet; the dull chattering had become akin to white noise for Weiss.

"…mmm…" a disgruntled hum came from Blake.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Blake closed her morning newspaper and her eyes. "There's been almost nothing on the White Fang for a while now."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. The recent news have only headlines about how many 'bases' have been raided, most of them in Atlas. Nothing regarding crimes or activities they've instigated, like the Dust robberies from before.

"It just… feels strange," Blake muttered darkly. "Like it's too easy."

Numerous caches of weapons and supplies have been seized and a few members have been apprehended as well. But while the amount of raids were high, each location yielded surprisingly little. Most barely had enough for a squad of ten.

Of course, the most logical answer was on both their minds. With news of defectors, most likely some were reporting these small scale locations.

Yet there were no news of that happening. No one had come forth, no one had been taken into protection, and the Fang had been strangely silent throughout all of it.

Both had been careful about even mentioning the Fang ever since Ruby displayed her worries, but they also knew ignorance of an issue did nothing to resolve it.

Whatever Weiss was thinking halted as she heard Ruby's cheerful voice above the din. Penny walked beside her, aimlessly chatting while Ruby picked up her breakfast. Hands behind her back, she trotted along with an easy smile.

_How carefree. _Weiss smiled a bit at them, slightly jealous at their closeness but even happier at seeing how cheery they were. …At how Ruby was…

Her smile quickly disappeared as soon as she saw Penny trip.

"Penny!" Ruby shouted and reached out to keep her friend from crashing to the ground.

Weiss couldn't tell what had happened, but the moment their hands connected, Penny torqued away to keep Ruby from being pulled and pinned down by her weight where she might accidentally hurt herself.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ruby screamed as she sailed through the air. In one violent motion, Penny had tried to protect her friend… but instead she ended up simply throwing Ruby.

Right at Weiss.

"!"

Weiss' hands flew up and several glyphs lit to slow Ruby down. Her arms braced as they embraced the cloaked girl.

Yet the momentum still crashed them to the ground in a heap.

In retrospect, Weiss was certain Ruby probably could have righted herself and landed safely. She winced as a dull throb pulsed through her back; not worthy of even being considered an injury, yet enough to make her suck a deep breath to ease it.

But looking down at the girl she protectively cradled, any remaining regret was washed away.

"Uggg…" Ruby groaned and shook herself off. She tried to prop herself up only to find Weiss' arms squeezing a little tighter.

Seeing Ruby gaze up wondrously and thankfully made Weiss never want to let go. With Ruby's small frame held so close, Weiss could feel the warmth suffusing over her body as if to caress her and-

"Are you two alright?!" Blake shouted as she rushed over.

…And Weiss remembered where they were: a cafeteria where numerous eyes were still upon them.

Only with great reluctance did she relax her grip and allowed Blake to pull both of them up.

"We're fine," Weiss answered, lightly brushing herself off. "More importantly…"

Penny rushed up to them, concern evident across her face.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby! I didn't mean to throw you so hard! And-you-almost-hit-Weiss-! Hic-!" her apology spewed forth so quickly she started hiccuping over her own words.

Weiss watched on amusedly as Ruby tried to calm the hiccuping Penny down. By now, most of the students have returned to the remains of their breakfast. Antics like these were quite the norm for Beacon.

Just as they started settling down, the first bell for class rang.

"Ooh," Ruby whimpered slightly.

Penny stood up promptly. "Please enjoy your classes without worry," she smiled. "I just need to… recalibrate a little to avoid tripping again."

"Come on, Ruby," Blake spoke softly and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"…Okay," Ruby nodded and fixed Penny with a small smile in return. "See you later, Penny!"

* * *

Classes passed rather slowly for Weiss. Not much happened since they just returned from a mission and were obligated a few days to rest up. Though they still had to attend their lectures, they could choose to be exempted from some physical exercises such as sparring in class. Of course, there were always those who relished in the adrenaline rush and refused to rest or let their skills rust.

But for Weiss, she just wanted to take the next few offered days easy. She had enough on her mind without having to worry about a blazing gauntlet smashing through her skull.

While diligently taking her notes, she watched Ruby out of the corner of her eye. A twitch here and there. A tiny sigh that escaped those lovely lips… Did she just imagine that furtive glance?!

Idly, she wondered if Ruby was worried about the same thing she was… Probably not.

Whispers drifted through the classrooms and halls. Rumors were lightly spoken of a giant Grimm being taken down in the nearby forest, but it was still too soon for anything concrete to come to light. A small respite that Weiss relished, knowing that they will probably get asked plenty of questions later on.

Giant Grimm… weren't really all that rare. At least, not if their studies had been correct. There were monsters with defenses so strong, conventional weaponry had no effect on them. Behemoths so colossal that the lands shook with their very breath.

But normally small Grimm growing that large usually took decades if not centuries.

Worrying. But then again, they had taken out a monstrous Nevermore for their initiation.

Most likely, Ruby was worried about the burgeoning attention. Ever since the beginning of the year, she seemed much more subdued in her antics. She still had fun, laughed purely and sweetly, and always willing to lend a hand, but compared with last year, she was nowhere near as noticeable.

Was it because her presence has been acclimated? Because she was starting to mature? Or…

The bell signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch interrupted her thoughts.

Sighing and packing up her notes and books, Weiss turned to her partner… only to find the seat empty.

"Just where did she go now?" Weiss muttered. Probably to see Penny.

Surprisingly, the thought of Ruby rushing off to see Penny did not disturb Weiss nearly as much as it had before. Penny's morning stumble was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't fault Ruby for worrying about a fellow friend and teammate when she was just as concerned.

…But more than that, her mind echoed the words she shared with Penny the night before…

…

Glancing at the clock, there weren't any _mandatory_ classes after lunch. Were she the Weiss from a year ago, the thought of even missing one class, one lecture, was unthinkable. Yet now…

A thin hand gripped at her chest. A deep and longing sigh.

Slowly, she began lonely trek back to their room. Anxiety clouded her heart as she awaited her leader, her partner, her…

* * *

…

…

…

Unfortunately for Weiss, the room remained vacant all afternoon, save for herself. Even Zwei had wandered off somewhere.

By now, the sun had set well on its way to evening and the golden glow of street lights were flickering on across the city.

"I'm so stupid," she murmured darkly. A whole half day wasted.

She collapsed onto her bed, gazing at her desk where she had been at since she came back. A neat stack of pages sat to one side, her completed homework for the week.

Once again, she was reminded of how empty and large her bed was. Certainly, her own canopy bed back home was larger and grander, but this bed where she shared so many nights with Ruby…

While rolling over to distract herself, her back immediately shot straight up when she heard the click of the door opening.

"Eh? Weiss?" Ruby's voice drifted to her.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

Ruby ambled through the doorway and closed it quietly behind her. Several bags were dropped off near the table. Her face looked a little tired, but otherwise she drew close to their bed with an easy smile.

"How has your day been?" she asked, sitting down next to Weiss.

Wasted? Fruitless?

"…I've been… thinking…" she spoke instead.

Perhaps it was Weiss' tone or posture, but Ruby's ears twitched a bit and she leaned over slightly, giving Weiss her full attention. A wordless cue for Weiss to continue.

Licking her lips, her next words carried the weight of what has been on her mind all day, "…about us."

The words from the previous night bubbled up.

"What are we?"

"Eh?" Ruby cutely tilted her head. The answer was so obvious and innocent, so pure and simple. But every time, Ruby beamed brightly at how much she trusted her partner.

"Ghk!" Weiss' hand clutched at her chest and she winced. It took everything she had not to tackle the girl to her bed… but she resisted because that would just end up like always. She would be snuggled to blissful oblivion until the next morning.

But the resistance was heavy in the face of Ruby's light affections. "…I…mmph-!" Weiss panted.

"Weiss?" Ruby's expression immediately turned to concern, but that only dug deeper into Weiss' heart.

Gripping Ruby's arms hard enough to make her yelp, Weiss wretched her eyes away and forced herself to stare downwards. T-this was the only way for her to form any coherent sentences!

"W-Weiss?" Ruby called out again. Held at bay like this, she couldn't even lean down to check Weiss' face.

"J-just stay quiet for a moment!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby immediately snapped her jaws shut. For a few minutes, only Weiss' heavy breathing to get herself under control could be heard.

"…S-sorry," Weiss began softly. "Just… please listen…" her voice was near pleading and Ruby nodded without knowing if Weiss even realized it, simply trusting that Weiss knew.

"Ever since we came back to Beacon… we've…grown closer."

The hugs. The cuddles. The kisses…

"… … …" Weiss warred with herself. She knew. Her blossoming emotions and desires for Ruby were only growing with each and every moment spent together. Her thoughts and dreams have already started relishing in the risqué, perverting Ruby's all too innocent actions to something more licentious.

"…I don't think I can stop myself anymore…" a shaky whisper escaped.

But… did she even want to?

The thought of tainting such purity, of corrupting such innocence… when Ruby didn't even understand…

Yet, the fear of ruining the precious beauty she held within her hands lost to the fear of someone taking her away.

"…I don't want to lose you…"

…

To Ruby, Weiss' broken words made little sense. But she knew the weight behind them. For someone as strong and stoic as Weiss to cry like this, they must have been a burden she had been carrying for a long time.

Ever since coming back to Beacon? Then for at least half a year.

But what had caused her partner and friend such distress?

One thing Ruby was absolutely certain of though.

"You won't lose me," Ruby whispered back and her arms reached out to pull Weiss closer. The icy grip on her arms did not loosen in the slightest, so all she could do was pull her partner into her chest.

For a moment, Weiss seemed to freeze up. But she immediately started struggling. Her arms flailed while her hands refused to let go.

"Whoa!" Ruby gasped as she leaned back a little too far and Weiss ended up on top of her.

Finally seeing Weiss' face again made Ruby smile. Even if Weiss was looming above her. Even if Weiss' hair and face were a mess and tears clouded her eyes. That she can see Weiss' face was all Ruby needed.

A single hand rose up and stroked Weiss' cheek.

"And if there's something you want to do… I won't stop you."

…

Those words. Those were the words that brought Weiss back.

Her hands finally relented and she backed off, sitting upright once more on her bed.

Ruby took the chance to rub the sting out of her arms but quickly followed.

"Dolt," Weiss muttered, wiping a sleeve across her face and adopting a stern look once more. A facade. A strong mask to hide the torrents in her heart. Ruby's admission had reminded her.

"I'm stopping myself from…" Her hands gesticulated as she fished for the words. "…. doing something terrible to you!"

"_SNRK_!" Ruby snorted with mirth, making Weiss blush even more. "Oh Weiss, you'd never do something bad to me," her faith and trust was absolute.

Bad? To put it mildly. The desires and longing Weiss felt weren't appropriate for… for…

… That the the crux of the problem. Just what were they?

The kisses that toed the line between friends and something so much more. The hugs, like the one Ruby was currently giving her, invited more sensual caresses.

But Weiss didn't want that… not without knowing if what she felt for Ruby was returned in kind.

"…A serious relationship…"

Keeping her mind clear and refusing to let her emotions cloud her judgement, Weiss reciprocated the hug, resting her chin on Ruby's shoulder. The warmth immediately threatened to obfuscate her mind, beckoning her to just enjoy the moment.

Her lips parted and a tiny breath tickled Ruby's ear.

"…I don't want to keep this a secret from our friends anymore…"

…

A moment passed. And then two.

Weiss waited without response.

Slowly, the realization of what she said to Ruby lifted. An anchor that had been dragging her down now felt weightless.

Why had she been so reluctant to broach this with Ruby before?

Perhaps finally braving it uncovered the veil of hesitation in front of her eyes.

Ruby had given her so much… she just wanted to give in to whatever Ruby wanted.

To let Ruby take the course, to let Ruby lead them to where she wanted.

Because Ruby hadn't known what a relationship entailed? What it meant to be a couple?

Reasons. Excuses. And so much more. Yet they all seemed so trifling to her now.

Weiss took a deep breath, held, and exhaled.

All of the stress and worried that have piled up upon her these past few weeks were dispersed like clouds upon a breeze.

What had worried Weiss most was not losing Ruby to someone or losing herself to carnal desires. No, what worried her, scared her, was the ambiguity of their relationship. Those others were just facets of the true issue.

What were they? And more importantly, what did they want to be?

Confronting that question had given Weiss new clarity and her resolve steeled once more.

She wasn't wrong in her decision. Ruby was inexperienced, so Weiss wanted her to make the choice. She had spoken her mind on the matter, but ultimately, Ruby must be the one to also agree. There was no point in a relationship if she was the only one to walk forward.

And it may be difficult, but Weiss had waited until now. A little longer… a lot longer perhaps, but Ruby would be worth it.

Leaning slightly away but still maintaining their hug, Weiss looked down at Ruby. Her eyes were downcast, but Weiss could still see the silvery glint. A furrowed brow and tiny frown.

Weiss couldn't help but smirk a little. Ruby was deep in thought. So deep that she probably doesn't notice her environment at all. For an apex predator to be contemplating so profoundly to forget where they were, Weiss knew Ruby was taking it seriously - taking their relationship seriously.

And Weiss couldn't ask for anything more.

…

Deep within Ruby, she reflected and echoed every single word Weiss had said.

What did Weiss want? A relationship?

Weren't they already teammates? Partners? Friends?

But Ruby could sense something deeper.

She may not know what a 'relationship' meant, not in the way Weiss probably knew. But she could understand the basic premise and she knew of a deep longing within her for Weiss herself.

A thirst. An unquenchable thirst that she had been trying to slake for so long…

…

Weiss had to admit. She was satisfied with how the day had turned out. The morning promised the usual cloud of uncertainty hanging above her, but now she felt as clear as the night sky.

The click of the lock on the door signaled their friends' return and Weiss breaks their embrace with a small, sad smile. She knew once they turned in for bed she could resume her cuddles, now with more lucidity to enjoy it until slumber allowed her to continue in sweet dreams.

In spilled Yang, Blake, and Penny while team JNPR retreated to their own room across the door.

Weiss was about to greet them when she found Ruby's hand cupping her cheeks.

"…okay…" Ruby whispered, barely above a breath and oblivious to everything around her.

Blushing shyly, the little wolf leaned forward and captured the little heiress' lips.

* * *

**Extra**:

"…I don't know what I am to Ruby…"

Those were the words Weiss had told her.

And Penny could understand the deeper words Weiss wanted to convey but didn't say.

"I need to talk to Ruby."

Thus Penny crafted a simple plan.

First, pretend to require maintenance. The earliest opportunity would be breakfast and the ensuing classes would allow her adequate time for an alibi.

Second, request Ruby to buy some materials and bring it to the dorm room in order to keep Ruby from being tied up in anything else. If timed correctly, Ruby would return after Weiss finished her afternoon classes.

Third, invite Blake, Yang, and team JNPR just in case, to help her 'test' her recalibrations. Despite having a resting period, Yang still maintained sparring practice and Blake could be convinced to help observe if not join them. JNPR was not mandatory, though keeping them occupied would also lessen the chances of them interrupting Weiss and Ruby.

Fourth and most difficult, distract them long enough.

That was why Penny found herself staring down six opponents, weapons at the ready.

Her eyes narrowed. Holding back would not be an option.

A tiny voice whirred in her processor, _"Engaging Asimov Protocol I."_

She responded with a small smile, "…override."

…

Five minutes later they all headed back to their dorm.

"Well what did you expect challenging six of us at once?" Blake looked questioningly to Penny.

"Ehehe~" Penny gave a small laugh. Her clothes, hair, and skin were smudged with soot and Dust. To be fair, she held out pretty well and it wasn't an instantaneous defeat. She also learned a bit more about their fighting styles and Semblances… but sustained fire from all sides were a bit much.

Inside, she felt like crying and swore to do better next time. She could only watch as the lock clicked and the door turned…

* * *

**Nearly twenty five chapters to reach this point?  
**

**Ah~ writing Weiss was super hard this chapter. I must have torn down and rewrote her lines at least eighteen times. I hope I've conveyed her well enough. Fear can be crippling and confronting your own desires can more difficult than any enemy.**

**Still, perhaps this step will only lead to the promised land of fluff... assuming Weiss survives, hehe~**

**Please tell me what you think ,and I'll see everyone next chapter!**


	70. Promises of Trouble

**Two years and what a ride this has been!**

**Thank you everyone for your support! I would never have gotten this far without you.**

**From the bottom of my heart, please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 70: Promises of Trouble

Gulp.

Her mouth tasted sick and dry.

Weiss wondered briefly if that also applied to Yang's humor.

How had she ended up in this situation? …Of course, the answer was painfully clear. Ruby's sweet lips had been the perfect honey trap.

Despite hearing the door open. Despite noticing her friends. Weiss' rational mind lasted only a second before the tides of euphoria crashed against any objection and she allowed them to sweep her to bliss unknown.

A minute? An hour? Somehow, it felt all too short as the world around her shrank until all she could focus on was Ruby. The scent of light sweat and sweet scented shampoo, the warmth of calming sunshine. Her hands wanted to reach out and feel if Ruby's heartbeat was as loud as her own, yet she was paralyzed from the tender palms cupping her cheeks.

Only when they had to separate for air did light and color returned to the world around her. The heavy heaving of their breaths and chests were the only motion in the room. Ruby held a glassy gaze and her lips still glossy and moist beckoned with a soft smile.

Weiss leaned forward when she saw out of the corner of her eye a violent blur.

"WEE**E**EEIIIII_ISSS_SS**SS**SS!"

That unholy cry was the last thing she heard before all went dark.

And so now, she found herself still in the literal darkness. A little confused about where she was, but hyper-aware of what was going to happen to her.

She could not move even though she was unbound. Fear and apprehension were far stronger than any chain.

Clack!

Her eyes winced shut as a bright light blinded her.

"Alright," she heard Yang drawl. "We can do this the easy way…"

A pause… and then the tell-tale click of Ember Celica priming a round.

"…Or the hard way."

"Please say the hard way," Nora's voice echoed dangerously right beside her ear. Somehow, the weight of Magnhild hovering just centimeters above her head felt very, very real.

Weiss took a sharp breath. The nape of her neck felt clammy with sweat and with an infernal spot light so close to her eyes, she could barely see anything. Still, she had one card to play.

"Ruby," her voice called out with authority. "Turn on the lights."

And immediately, the room was illuminated once more, breaking the spell that rendered her immobile. Weiss took a moment to rub her eyes and blearily peer at what had blinded her earlier: a desk lamp, specifically _her own_ desk lamp.

Her chair was positioned in the middle of the room with her friends encircling her, each had varying expressions… mostly amused.

She raised a deadpanned eyebrow at her partner standing by the light switch, "And why didn't you do anything?"

Ruby simply tilted her head questioningly. "Yang and Nora just pushed you into a chair and turned off the lights? And then… you just sat there really still." She beamed cheerfully, "So I wanted to see what happened next!"

Weiss couldn't resist the urge to face-palm. She made a mental note that Ruby might not be the most reliable when it came to hostage situations. Especially between friends.

More to the matter though, she leveled her harshest glare at the two powerhouses on their teams. She could forgive the wake of confusion they had left her in; she could forgive the 'bad cop, worse cop' routine she had to sit through; she could even forgive the very plausible threats they had thinly veiled.

But interrupting her moment with Ruby… an agitation from deep within welled and demanded satisfaction!

…That could only be fulfilled by Ruby.

…

Still, silliness aside, she knew what this was all about. To be fair, Ruby had agreed to tell their friends. The timing couldn't have been worse though; neither of them had prepared what to say in advance.

Weiss took a deep breath to steady herself. Her eyes hardened. No, this wasn't a misfortune; this was an opportunity. To speak what was on their minds. To speak without hiding behind formulated words. To speak the truth.

Coughing softly into her hand to clear her throat, Weiss spoke slowly, "I am certain you all may have realized it but…"

Her gaze shifted to Ruby, a silent question they both understood. Yet…Weiss still needed that affirmation.

A quiet nod. And Weiss found the strength in her words once more.

"…Ruby and I… are in a relationship."

The moment those words left her lips, she felt a rush of exhilaration.

"W-we're… in a relationship…" she breathed out as if she could scarcely believe herself.

After so long questioning it herself, to finally be able to admit it… a blush and smile graced her features. A heavy weight lifted from her chest.

"We're-!"

The weight suddenly plummeted into the cold pit of her stomach as a gauntleted hand clasped her shoulder with the gravity of her situation.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time, Snowcone," Yang's voice edged dangerously from behind her. Circling around Weiss like a shark, Yang leveled a predatory glare.

Nora circled counter to Yang. "Rather a bad time to confess now that we caught you red lipped, isn't it?"

Weiss involuntarily flinched and lifted her hand to softly brush her lips, now suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"A-are you angry that we kept it from you?" Ruby asked nervously, finally sensing the hostility in the air. Her eyes shifted from Yang to Nora and back. "B-because it was all my idea!"

"Don't try to defend her, Ruby!" Yang barked.

"Oh, lay off, Yang," Blake chided with a small smirk. "Not like they were really being secretive about it or anything."

"You knew?!" Weiss nearly shrieked. "How?!"

The tiny twitches of her ribbon was the only answer.

"Urk!…" Weiss winced. What made her think that their nightly snuggles would have remained secret? Well, Ruby had wanted to keep quiet about everything and so Weiss had taken for granted that Ruby would have made sure Blake wouldn't have noticed.

To be fair and in retrospect, if Ruby's desires had been as hungry as Weiss', neither of them would have noticed nor cared if anyone else had been sleeping in the room.

Yang was also gaping slightly at Blake, meaning at least Yang was unaware - a small relief as Weiss realized what Blake had just implied.

"We'll _talk_ about that later," Yang growled. "That's not the issue here."

"Then…" Weiss knew she was going to regret asking. "What is?"

Nora leaned in close with narrowed eyes. "Just how far have you gone with Ruby?"

"…"

"… EXCUSE ME?!" Weiss pitch reached record peaks, forcing everyone to cover their ears and Blake and Ruby to stagger where they stood.

Nora quickly recovered and shouted back, "How far have you gone with her?! Did you dirty her?! Does our innocent Ruby remain INNOCENT?!"

"Choose your next words wisely," Yang hefted a gauntlet and ran a thumb along the ammunition clip.

"We-we haven't done anything!" Weiss hissed back defensively. …_But oh how you wished… _a tiny voice whispered in her head and she had to fight a blush down. How many times have her hands nearly roamed across Ruby's gentle curves? How many times did her tongue desperately craved to taste Ruby?

Ruby shook off the ringing in her ears and darted to Weiss' side the moment she found her balance. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but from their expressions, she could tell Weiss was not happy.

Her hand slipped into Weiss', their fingers entwining and Ruby felt the cool rush of warmth spreading up her arm and to her heart.

Lightly squeezing, she was rewarded when Weiss responded in kind. The agitation that swirled around Weiss dissipated and Ruby sighed in relief when she heard Weiss' heart steady once again.

With Weiss settled, Ruby focused on Yang and Nora. "I'm really sorry!" her head bowed in apology. "I told Weiss we should keep it a secret because I thought it would be fun and nice and I didn't know it would make you so upset so please don't be angry with Weiss because she did nothing wrong and-"

A soft pat on her head made her lift her gaze to find Pyrrha's gentle smile.

"Don't apologize, Ruby," she spoke kindly. "You and Weiss have done nothing wrong." She shot a glance to the two aggressors maintaining her perfect smile, daring them to disagree. "Right?"

"R-really?" Ruby looked back to Yang and Nora. "But you two looked really upset."

"I-we…" Yang sputtered as Ruby studied her with apprehension.

Forget Weiss' death glare. Forget Pyrrha's disapproving smile. One look into those shimmering silver eyes on the verge of tears and a cold grip extinguished the fire within Yang. Seeing Ruby like that… no, having Ruby look at her like that, Yang couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear. Not the fear of the apex predator, a more painful fear of los-…

"Gah!" Yang huffed irately. With one flick of her wrists, Ember Celica disengaged and she folded her arms across her chest. "We're… not really angry at Weiss," she gritted out truthfully.

Nora took that as her cue, slapping her cheeks several time before a beaming smile returned. Not a single trace of her earlier antagonizing demeanor could be found on her face.

"Wha-?" Weiss gaped incredulously at them. Jaune and Ren, who had been silent throughout the exchange alongside Penny, mirrored her expression.

"Ah~ we panicked and screwed up," Yang groaned. She spared Weiss a sidelong glance. "You know how it goes right? We were supposed to 'invite' you to a boxing match, and then I show you what happens when you take a _match_ too lightly."

"I thought we were going to invite her to a game of croquet?" Nora pondered. "I even got my grenades ready~"

Her cavalier tone chilled the entire room.

…

"Okay, maybe it's a good thing we went with this instead," Yang admitted. She rubbed the back of her head, "We just… saw you like that and jumped into the protective big sis role."

Weiss folded her arms and huffed. "Well, that much I can understand," she grumbled.

"Oh really?" Yang perked up. "Then you know what happens next right?"

"Wha-"

Yang suddenly grabbed Weiss by her collar and hoisted the petite girl up. At that height, Weiss could barely place any weight on her tip-toes.

"I'll be nice and give you the short version of it, okay Weiss?" Yang grinned smugly. Her eyes flickered red for just a moment and she made sure Weiss noticed. "You've seen me cave through Grimm skulls and explode what's left. My punches can break through reinforced concrete and with Ember Celica, reduce a building to molten slag."

Her arms slackened and she unceremoniously dropped Weiss back down into her chair. She leaned down and patted Weiss' cheek twice with a condescending smirk. "I also know where you sleep," she finished cheesily.

When Yang backed off, Nora bounced up next. She leaned down just to be eye-level with Weiss and still carried a countenance of friendly amusement. She whispered lowly, "The femur is one of the strongest and hardest bones to break. It's also one of the most painful. You have two."

Weiss could only sit in in incredulous shock. How could they say that with a straight face?!

The worse part was that she knew they were being completely serious.

"Mmm!" Ruby pouted. "Stop being mean to Weiss!"

"Okay, okay!" Yang threw up her hands and chuckled. "We're done now if no one else has anything to say?"

"I think Weiss understands," Pyrrha quickly stated. Looking at Weiss, Pyrrha wasn't so sure she could handle another threat. One from either Yang or Nora was bad enough.

"Cool~" Yang grinned. "Come on, Ruby, let's grab some dinner," she invited.

Ruby's stomach picked that moment to rumble, but she glanced back worriedly at Weiss who was just starting to shake the shock off.

Weiss must have noticed, because she simply waved to urge Ruby. "I'll be fine. I just need a moment to recollect myself."

After assuring that she will join them once she was ready, Ruby agreed to leave first with Yang and the others. While team JNPR needed to head back to their room first and would also join later, Penny squealed and gave Ruby a tight hug, lavishing congratulations upon her.

As their voices trailed away, Weiss heard Yang and Penny asking Ruby for the details of their new relationship. Weiss could only pray that Ruby wouldn't say anything too incriminating.

Sighing once more, Weiss noticed that Blake had remained in the room with her.

"You okay?" Blake asked in a leveled tone.

"Can't say I wasn't expecting something like that," Weiss admitted. She had, in truth, been mentally preparing for what would happen once her relationship with Ruby had come to light. The whole debacle had been an unorganized mess though. The mood wasn't set at all and couldn't stay serious for more than three minutes.

But… Weiss was a bit happy at how it had all turned out. Death threats aside, all of them had been fairly accepting. No teasing. No taunts. Just… a warning- no, a promise of what awaited her if she hurt Ruby.

She hadn't expected anything less.

Blake neared her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Weiss, please be careful."

"I know, I know," Weiss sighed. "If I make Ruby cry or anything of the sort, you'll string me up and do unspeakable torture before handing me to Yang." She managed a self-deprecating smile. "Only if I don't run myself through with Myrtenaster first," she half-joked.

"That's not what I meant," Blake spoke slowly, kneeling down to look directly at Weiss. "I know you would never intentionally hurt Ruby.

"And I know Ruby would never intentionally hurt you but…" Blake trailed off for a moment. "I think Ruby is too young... too inexperienced. And she _might_ do something, unaware that it makes you exasperated or upset or hurt."

"What are you-?" Weiss couldn't place the look Blake was giving her. Soft and kind yet…

"If that happens, please talk to her. To us," Blake's words were more of a plea than anything else. "Yang said all of that but… she really cares and wouldn't want you to be hurt either, Weiss."

…

…

The silence stretched between them as Weiss processed Blake's words.

Worry. Genuine. Acceptance. Support.

Weiss could feel her eyes dampening. Just how did she find such caring friends?

* * *

Dinner had been fun while Yang grilled Ruby for details. Ruby didn't have much to say. True to Weiss' words, they hadn't really gone any further than kissing. And even that was so chaste and pure that Yang felt embarrassed just listening to it!

At the same time, she was happy that Weiss was respecting Ruby's boundaries. Silliness and intimidation aside, Yang had truly believed everything Weiss and Ruby had said. If Ruby said the secrecy was her idea, then it was. Not because it meant they were doing anything bad; Yang trusted that Weiss had her reasons for agreeing.

Still, being a big sister meant certain obligations had to be fulfilled. She certainly wasn't going to stand in the way of their relationship though.

Remembering the look Ruby had given her sent chills into her core. Sadness, disappointment. Just like when-

Yang shook her head.

By now, dinner was over and they were heading back. In the middle of the corridor, her scroll rang and she flicked it open to see the caller id.

"Hey, you two head back first okay?" she said distractedly to Ruby and Penny. The two were ladened with plates of food and drinks since Weiss and Blake ended up not joining them. "I need to go meet up with someone."

Lightly ruffling Ruby's hair, Yang turned the next corner and checked her scroll again.

"…the roof?" Yang quirked an eyebrow but nonetheless made haste.

…

Upon arriving though, Yang didn't see anyone. The moon above her shone in its broken grandeur, bathing everything in a pale light and casting long bleak shadows.

Looking at the message to make sure she had the location right, she clicked her tongue. "Calling me out and then being late?"

With nothing else to do, she started skimming through what she had on her scroll, looking for anything of interest.

"… seen it, seen it, seen it," she muttered while swiping through funny images and videos she had collected. Her finger stopped on a file she barely recalled.

_Grimm Movements?_

Without anything better to do, Yang opened the file and started reading.

"What the…?"

Detailed analyses of Grimm migration patterns. Maps depicting hotspots where record number of Grimm had accumulated. Projections of where they were coming from and where they were going.

A summer migration had occurred and the Grimm seemed to be pulled North towards Atlas. But… Yang hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary when they were there. Of course, more important things were on her mind and she grimaced at the memories of Weiss' father, but still. Wouldn't anyone have noticed anything?

But as she read, a name stood out to her. The one who surveyed these areas...

"…!"

Before another thought could form, Yang felt the cold edge of steel on her neck. Her eyes widened shock and she couldn't move in fear of being decapitated.

"Are you always this open?" a void drawled from behind her.

Carefully turning around, Yang put away her scroll and glared as hard as she could, "Uncle Qrow."

"Heh," the grizzled man snorted and withdrew his weapon with a flourish. After carefully tucking it away behind him, he opened his arms in an expectant hug.

Yang stepped forward. And punched his shoulder as hard as she could.

"Yow! That's how you treat your uncle when he finally got some time off to visit you?!" he complained loudly.

"Oh grow up," Yang half-scowled with her hands on her hips. "What if you had accidentally cut my hair?"

"Pretty sure I wouldn't be holding a weapon ever again," he muttered.

…

Leaning against a wall, they both looked to the night sky.

Small pleasantries were exchanged. Idle and inane. They both asked how the other was doing, if anything fun or interesting had happened.

Yang usually enjoyed the stories her uncle told. Cool ones where he fought off hordes of Grimm or infiltrated super-secret bases. She also lightly smacked him whenever he veered off into one of his drunken or flirty tales.

Now though, Yang had some amazing stories of her own to tell. Her uncle listened and laughed along with her, but he also lightly scolded her on some of the riskier actions they have taken. In particular…

"That is exactly why you don't go against Goodwitch's commands," he spoke sternly when Yang told him of how she almost plunged into the forest to find her leader. "Her lectures can actually shave years off your life."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Why do think my hair is all grey now?" he grinned devilishly.

"Admit it, you just can't keep out of trouble," she scoffed. "Speaking of which…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You've already met Ruby, haven't you?"

He remained impassive. "Why do you think that?"

"A couple of days ago, Ruby was talking about how some 'rude man' was insulting Weiss and Winter. Slurred speech, staggered around like he was about to fall over but had impeccable balance."

"Sounds like that could be just about anyone."

Yang gave him a deadpanned look. "Scraggy stubble and a ratty cape."

"Okay, you got me," he threw up his hands in defeat. He could only chuckle when Yang started muttering about his earlier 'finally got some time off' lie.

"Look," she sighed. "Just… tone it down with the rudeness, okay?" Her gaze returned to the stars above. "I don't want her to think I'm related to a jerk. I… want to be like a big sister to her…"

"…" Qrow simply remained quiet before whispering, "…more than you probably know…"

"You say something?"

"…Nothing." Qrow pushed himself off the wall and turned to face Yang fully. "Anyways! About why I called you here!"

Yang nearly flinched when she looked over. She recognized that grin. His grin only promised trouble.

"Guess who got _special_ permission to bring you and your team along on my next job?"

* * *

**Extra:**

Events that did not make it into this draft. So maybe non-canonical in this context. But maybe a little funny.

…

"Look," she sighed. "Just… tone it down with the rudeness, okay?" Her gaze returned to the stars above. "I don't want her to think I'm related to a jerk. I… want to be like a big sister to her…"

"…" Qrow simply remained quiet before whispering, "…more than you probably know…"

"What?" Yang cocked her head with a smirk. "That you're a jerk? Yeah, I already knew that. That's why I want to keep it a secret."

"Man you're sassy tonight," Qrow complained. "Did Tai teach you? Or did the Schnee start to rub off on you?"

Yang shrugged. "I only learned from the best." She leveled a condescending look at her mentor.

…

As team JNPR turned in for the night, Pyrrha quietly approached Jaune.

"Hey," she called out softly to his back. "You going to be okay?"

"Hmm?" he turned to look at her. "Yeah? What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Pyrrha hesitated and couldn't meet his gaze for a moment. "About Ruby and… Weiss. Are you okay with them… together?"

Jaune thought for a moment before he suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah…"

Back before the initiation, he… sort of flirted with Weiss. Not one of his proudest moments, he had to admit. She had made it quite clear that she was not interested and that he was out of his league.

And in the following days, they were all focused on becoming hunters and huntresses. With his confidence issues and everything that happened afterwards including Pyrrha personally training him, he hadn't any chance of pursuing Weiss. …Though… that might have been for the best. Had he continued, wouldn't he have just annoyed her?

He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Ah, that was… just a crush I guess," he chuckled. "Besides!" he cast a soft, almost forlorn look in the direction of RWBY's room. "When you see those two together, they look so happy!" his smile was genuine as were his words. "Doesn't that make you want to cheer them on too?"

"Oh Jaune," Pyrrha smiled softly and ruffled his hair.

…

Yang wanted to confirm Weiss' intentions towards Ruby, but she didn't want her little sister to have to see this. So she quickly guided Ruby out of the room along with everyone else and told Nora, "Make her…_uncomfortable_."

Nora saluted and the moment the door slammed shut, she walked over to Weiss with an evil smile. Yang will probably want to hear what Weiss has to say for herself. So all she had to do was make Weiss sweat for a bit.

"W-what are you going to do?" Weiss stammered, a bit worried that she had no witnesses to help restrain the valkyrie.

"I just want to ask you a few questions," Nora stated simply.

"Okay…." Weiss clearly did not believe her.

"Ahem!" Nora cleared her throat.

And suddenly leaned in close to Weiss. "Have you done it?"

"Wha-?"

"Did you push her love button?! Did you kiss with both lips?!"

"I-"

"Did you engage in some heavy petting?!"

"!"

"Did you spread her petals?! Did you taste her nectar?!"

With every phrase, Weiss grew more and more red.

"Did you make her your butter dog?!"

"Nora! Please stop!" Weiss pleaded.

"DID YOU BOOP?!"

The interrogation lasted long into the night. And Weiss' mind was broken from embarrassment by the time Ruby found her again.

Bad End.

* * *

**Two years since this story was first posted and I think we've all grown a bit. It took this long for Ruby and Weiss to clear their relationship to everyone? Haha~ I can only imagine what the future may hold.  
**

**Thank you once again. I don't know how long this story may run, but please continue supporting this story and I into the future.**

**Please leave a comment or review, and I'll see you next chapter~**


End file.
